


An Amazing Opportunity

by DaddyBrianMay



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Airplane Sex, Angst, Body Worship, Cheerleaders, Cock Warming, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom Brian May, Dom!Brian, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Drinking, F/M, Fluff, Food Kink, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Hero Worship, Infidelity, Insecurity, Kink Negotiation, Lapdance, Light Dom/sub, Marking, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Possessive Behavior, Power Dynamics, Power Imbalance, Praise Kink, Public Display of Affection, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Secret Crush, Semi-Public Sex, Shower Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, Spanking, Spit Kink, Sub Adam Lambert, Sub Roger Taylor (Queen), Sugar Daddy, There's alternate chapters if you don't like the Daddy Kink, Unsafe Sex, Wake-Up Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2020-08-20 00:30:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 77
Words: 234,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20218813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaddyBrianMay/pseuds/DaddyBrianMay
Summary: You are a cheerleader with the DCC and get the once-in-a-lifetime chance to perform on stage with Queen!  You're good at your craft and are excellently prepared for the performance.  There is just one small problem: you've had a bit of a life-long crush on Brian May.What follows are weeks of fun and temptation as you learn what it's like in Bri's world.  And he shows you what rock and roll is all about.





	1. Table of Contents

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is my very first fanfic ever (though I've read an awful lot), and the first time I've written anything in about 3 years. This idea has just been bouncing around my head since the Q+AL Dallas show, and I thought I'd give it a go. There are just not enough current!Bri fics out there! Comments are appreciated, as well as constructive criticism! I hope to update pretty quickly with multiple chapters a week!
> 
> Also, full disclaimer, I know absolutely nothing about cheerleading.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to add a table of contents in case you want to read a specific chapter. I'm going to use the "feedback page" that was in the middle of the story and just move it to the front, so you can still read that if you scroll down.

Table of Contents: possible spoiler warning

2- Preparation: Story set-up and first eye-contact with Brian

3- On Stage: Dancing to FBG during the show

4- Off Stage: Meet and greet after the concert

5- On Route: In Brian's car after he's made it clear he wants you for the night

6- No Turning Back: Foreplay in the hotel

7- A First Taste: First blowjob

8- Sinful Fingers: Brian returns the favour

9- All of Him: Brian entering you for the first time

10- Finally His: Sex and the first appearance of the daddy kink (with alternate chapter)

12- The Morning After: Waking up together followed by shower sex

14- Good Company: Morning drivel and changing in front of Brian

15- An Opening: Brunch and a job proposal

16- His Only: Brian's first reaction to someone else showing interest in you

17- The Introduction: Introducing you to the tour crew

18- The Reward: You join the mile high club (kinda) because you've been so good

20- Understanding: Adam welcomes you to the group and makes a little confession

21- Expectations: You and Brian have a chat about kinks and limits

22- A Necessary Reminder: Brian reminds you who you belong to now and you remind him how sexy he is

23- Pre-Show: Brian makes you give him a blowjob and then ride him until he comes

25- Show Time: Watching Brian from the wings, some people start to talk, you see Brian take something suspicious

26- Post-Show: Trying to tempt Bri

27- Trap Set: You come too soon

29- The Punishment: Brian spanks you

31- Reflection: You look at your love marks and reflect on your choices

32- A New Start: Brian gives you a dress and you confront him about the pill

33- Won't You Take Me Home: Bri visits your apartment and you give him a show

34- Close Call: Sexy times interrupted

35- Three's a Crowd: Bri flirts while you and Jenna talk

36- Tables Turned: You tease Brian and he responds two-fold

38- Devoured: You and Bri get kinky with the ice cream

40- Addicted: Rough sex on the table

42- Aftermath: Brian falls into a black mood and you help

44- The Shower: Praise and fluff in the shower

45- Time Spent: More fluff as you and Bri become closer

46- Wake Up Call: Brian wakes up with morning wood; you have a nightmare

48- A Different Kind of Call: You suck Brian's cock while he's on the phone

49- Birthday Plans: It's Roger's birthday and Brian agrees to go out

50- Night Out: You go to a bar with the band and Bri gets drunk

51- Wanted and Claimed: Brian gives you a collar in preparation for the night ahead

53- Pool Party: 1: The fun with Rog and Adam starts; Bri throws you into the pool

54- Pool Party: 2: Teasing in the water as Brian titillates Adam

55- Pool Party: 3: You grind on Roger and Brian makes out with Adam

56- Pool Party: 4: You and Adam have to strip for the older men

57- Pool Party: 5: Roger eats you out and Brian works Adam

58- Back to the Bedroom: Brian steals you away to himself for a bit and you do some cock warming

60- Birthday Present: 1: Roger finally submits, you blow Adam and Bri makes you come.

61- Birthday Present: 2: Now Roger gets to use you and Brian finally comes

63- Morning Moments: You wake up after the foursome with some help from Adam

64- Hangover Remedy: Friendship with Adam and taking care of grumpy rockstars

65- Massage: You give Brian a glut massage but he gets a phone call

66- Sweet Treat: Ice cream outing in public

67- A Fitting Foray: Brian takes you hard in a fitting room and something slips from your lips

69- Gearing Up: You purchase some toys for Bri

71- The Game: You dance with someone else and Brian is not happy

73- Show Me I'm Yours: Brian reminds you who you belong to with the new leash

75- Caught on Camera: Your ice cream outing is in the press

76- Breaking News: Anita sees the article

TBC!

…

...

…

Question from before:

Hi my lovely readers! I'm at a bit of a crossroads in this story, and I wanted your input on how it moves forward. You see- I can't write any more until I decide!

It concerns Bri's wife Anita. I thought I knew what direction I was going with their relationship but now I'm reconsidering again. Please read the following options below and let me know if there's one you particularly like and would be intrigued to read, or if there's one you absolutely hate etc. Keep in mind these options in no way represent Brian and Anita's actual relationship or my view of it.

1- She knows deep down that Bri sleeps around but doesn't want to ever see or hear about it. Kinda denying it on the surface, but wanting to stay with him more than confront the behaviour. I find this one rather dark but very believable in the story and possibly intriguing for readers. There would be tense moments where they would have to hide what's going on. And lots of angst with Bri angry at himself for still being weak like this at his age, and Y/N for being the other woman. This was my original plan but I'm worried I'll lose people if this happens. I'm not writing this story just to please others (although reading it you probably suspect that's one of my major traits lol), but I enjoy the community feeling it provides and I don't want people to be disappointed they no longer want to read.

2- She knows and doesn't particularly care. They have an open relationship and she can do the same. Not super interesting to me but it's also quite plausible in the story. Probably a good easy middle ground with less plot that develops from it, but there are plenty of other interesting things to explore (Adam is coming I promise)

3- She knows and actively encourages it, sharing some of the same traits concerning Brian as Y/N. She can't always be there on tour but wants all his dirty little needs to be met. Knows he needs someone to fluff that ego in order to keep sane while performing so much. Perhaps she likes that her husband is a global sex icon who can have almost any girl he desires ;) and worships him just as much as Y/N does. This is also interesting I think, but leads to less drama and is significantly more... moral? I came up with this recently while worrying about number 1. My problem with this one is that it feels like the giant plot device cop-out that you always find in bad fanfiction, where everything works out all nice and pretty. So I feel a bit silly writing it, unless people like the idea and think it fits? Bri's angst (that we've seen) about being with Y/N in this case would be due to stringing along two women who are eager to cater to him, and what that says about him as a person. (Nothing Bri you're an absolute peach we love you :P)

Anyways, I would be happy to write any of these so if your have time or interest just let me know your thoughts!

Thanks for following my first foray into fanfic and I love you all! Also feel free to give some input even if you haven't commented before :)


	2. Preparation

‘1, 2, 3 and turn. Left arm, right arm, both. Hips, 1, and 2…’ 

Your inner monologue narrated your body’s actions as you rehearsed the performance that had been ingrained in your head over the last month. You knew the routine so well that your thoughts started to wander while you worked.

Tonight was the night. You had been preparing for weeks, practicing daily with the rest of the team to get all the timing exactly right. Every move was rehearsed and every member of the squad functioned on the same wavelength, ready to adapt to changes and improvisations that could come with live music. And what live music it would be! When you and your friend Jenna tried out for the Dallas Cheerleaders three years ago, you thought it was a good way to make some money, keep fit, and have some fun while working through school online. You never expected it would gift you the greatest opportunity of your life so far. By some gift of god you were going to be performing with Queen! They were your favourite band, and had been since as far back as you could remember. Jenna of course knew this, and had been teasing you about your obsession all month. You loved the steady baselines of John Deacon, the everlasting rhythm of Roger Taylor’s drumming, and of course the powerful vocals and incredible range of Freddie Mercury. But the guitar, oh lord the guitar, that’s what you loved most of all. 

Every time you heard a power chord from that Red Special something inside you felt like it was going to burst. It was a rough and angry yet sweet and melodic sound that simply couldn’t be compared to any of the other rock music you listened to. When you were younger you would blast your parents’ CD’s and simply dance around the room performing air-guitar on the back of the couch until they got home from work. It wasn’t until later that you started staring at the album covers and decorating your room with posters, recognising that perhaps you had developed a bit of a crush on Brian May. All long limbs and beautiful curly hair, you came to equate his angelic face with the epitome of male beauty. The few relationships you had since high school could never come close. Surprisingly, though he no longer looked exactly as he had on the poster above your bed, that crush was still going strong. In fact, in a hidden part deep inside of yourself, perhaps his age turned you on too. It was something you would never admit to anyone, and you had a hard time acknowledging it yourself. His strong features remained the same, and the silver curls atop his head gave him a very distinguished air. As far as you were concerned, Brian May was a god. A rock god that you were going to be sharing the stage with in only a couple of hours-

“Alright girls that’s great!” 

Your thoughts were interrupted as your manager shouted to be heard over the music. “Everybody is perfect. We are going to give them a hell of a show tonight!” All the girls cheered and then began packing up their things. As you walked over to your water bottle and toweled off your face, Jenna came up behind you and caught you in a squeezing hug.  
“Oh my god Y/N this is really happening!” she squealed as she straightened her legs and picked your feet up off the ground, twirling you around as she smiled. “We get to perform on stage with Queen! I’m super excited, so I can’t even imagine what you must be feeling- meeting your life-long crush and all.” Jenna’s left eyebrow shifted up and a teasing, sultry smile formed on her lips. “Hey, who knows? Maybe he’ll like what he sees and you’ll get to really know each other after the show…”

“Eek! Jenna!” You said as your face reddened and your feet still dangled in the air, “Don’t even talk about things like that!” You knew it was stupid, but even your best friend saying things like that got your hopes up for something that could never happen.

“Oh you’re right Y/N. He’s too old now anyways.” Jenna laughed and put you down on the ground. The remark made you upset and a little angry on Brian’s behalf, but not wanting to out yourself as lusting after a 72-year-old man, you just smiled and snapped your fingers as if to say “drat, too bad.”

“Besides,” Jenna continued, “Isn’t he married?”

“Yeah.” You answered as you packed your water and towel into your bag, thinking to yourself 

‘Not that that’s stopped him before…’  
…  
You had been to a Queen concert before. You weren’t even born during the original tours with Freddie and John, and still a bit too young when they were will Paul Rogers, but since Roger and Brian started touring with Adam Lambert you had the opportunity to go, and as a fan of course you took it! The concert you went to was amazing and joyous and, if you were being honest, you probably went a bit over the top screaming for Bri and Roger. It was a night you remembered fondly, gushing about it afterwards with Jenna and the rest of your friends. However, it was very different this time around, as along with the excitement and happiness, there was also an incredible nervousness as you and Jenna sat with the other cheerleaders waiting for the band to start.

The concert started with a taped version of Innuendo to get the crowd on their feet, and then when the guitar started for Now I’m Here and Brian’s image appeared on screen, you could focus on nothing else. In a flash of light he was there, in person, on the stage in front of you. Rocking as skillfully and sexily as ever, with a confident smile, as if he knew what he was doing to you. You felt your mouth drop open just a bit, and from the nudge and wink Jenna gave you, you knew you were an open book. From the position you and the rest of the cheerleaders were waiting at the side of the stage, you could see every little shake of his curls and his many focused facial expressions that you had memorized from YouTube videos. 

‘Oh my god Y/N’, you thought to yourself, ‘you sound like a stalker.’ 

But how could you be to blame? You were just one of the no doubt countless women who had been pulled into the vortex that is Brian May. By the looks of some of your friends/teammates around you, you weren’t even the only one in your row. There were definitely a few others that shared your affliction.

The concert progressed and Queen played hit after hit, as well as some deeper cuts. You easily knew all the words to every song and were enjoying singing along with Jenna so much that you almost forgot why you were there. That is, until you heard your manager tell all the girls to stand up and make their way backstage. Your heart suddenly dropping, you followed the others in line to quickly get ready.

As you put on your admittedly skimpy costume, you gave Jenna a nervous glance. She came over and put her hands on your shoulders.

“Don’t worry Y/N, you’ll be perfect. We’ll all be perfect.”

You nodded, giving her a high-five before she left to find her place in the formation. You walked over to a full-length mirror in the change room and examined yourself quickly. You’d never been overweight, always joining sports as a kid, but 3 years of practice had given you a nice figure and the slight outline of some abs. Not to mention a toned backside. You were actually quite confident in your body, but thought your face was plain. Nothing you could really do about that though. You quickly fixed a couple of stray hairs and left to get to your spot in line just before the cheer group left the room.

Waiting backstage with the group your heart hammered in your chest. Twenty nervous, sweaty bodies crowded together in darkness created a uniquely stimulating, if not slightly smelly, atmosphere. Being shorter than average, it was hard to see much of anything apart from the shiny pom-poms and bare torsos of you peers. You thought cheerleaders were supposed to be glamourous and sexy, but right now you were reminded that you were also athletes. Athletes trained to entertain and put on a good show- not that Queen needed any help with that. As far as you were concerned they were the ones helping your squad. 

Brian played the opening riff to Fat Bottomed Girls and the glorious sound of the Red Special was especially loud this close to the stage. The harmonies were as perfect as ever in the acapella chorus, and then Roger started the main beat. Despite your nervousness you began to get into the song. Fat Bottomed Girls was always one of the Queen songs that made you want to dance and enjoy yourself, as well as giving you that special feeling deep in your stomach that you only got from Brian’s guitar.

Soon the first verse was over and the stagehand opened the curtain for your team to enter the stage. Finally seeing light you followed the girls in front of you to run out onto the stage. Your sensed were overwhelmed as you moved in time to the beat and to your teammates and got into position centre stage. You were glad you weren’t at the front, out on the smaller B-stage, because here at centre stage you were right in front of Roger’s drum kit and felt connected to the band and the music. Whilst executing your routine to perfection (that’s what practice is for!) you could sneakily glance around and see Adam belting out the song from the riser just above you. Satisfied that you weren’t in his way, you looked to the other side of the stage.

That, you thought, might have been a mistake. To your left, just looking up from his guitar to make eye contact with you, was Dr. Brian May. And again you must have been an open book because that same confident smirk grew on his handsome face as he took his first step towards you.


	3. On Stage

Faltering slightly at Brian’s smile you quickly glanced at your closest cheer partners on stage to re-synchronize. Luckily it wasn’t long until muscle memory took over and you were right back into the practiced routine. You were determined to properly demonstrate the professionalism of the DCC, and made sure to execute every move perfectly. Also, you knew, this would have the bonus effect of showing off your body in the best possible way. Who were you not to take that chance in front of the world’s hottest guitarist?

Once again you gained the courage to look over to Brian’s side of the stage. He was standing slightly behind the mic stand, eyes roaming over the forms of your teammates one by one. His cheeky smile showed just how much he was enjoying the performance from behind, while your teammates danced to the crowd like the professionals they were. Then his gaze fell back on you and your eyes widened from being caught staring. Again. Well, there was at least one performer tonight who kept forgetting her professionalism.  


Brian’s smile grew even larger as he began to walk towards you. He barely broke eye contact as he fingered the chords, playing confidently and marvellously from years of practice. You guessed that playing this song was as much muscle memory for him as this routine was for you. Probably more so. Yet the sounds coming from the Red Special were as soulful and gut-wrenching as ever, and you found yourself totally in awe of Brian’s abilities once more.

The closer Brian stepped the more you realised just how real this situation was. That was really Brian May, rock legend, two steps away from your body. Continuing to dance, you glanced up his frame: from the sparkly Adidas runners, up his long, slender jean-wrapped legs, to the glam rock top and the handsome face that came with it. He seemed even taller in person, and that thought send a familiar feeling running through your core. 

He made the final step towards you, bent down slightly and spread his legs into that classic rock guitarist stance. He strummed with passion and continued to smirk as he looked to see what your reaction would be. God he was beautiful. His prominent nose was a work of art, and those deep hazel eyes hinted at his intelligence yet still retained a youthful glimmer of excitement. Of naughtiness.

You quickly made up your mind. You were going for it all tonight. Giving Brian a smile of your own you stepped closer between his legs and gave an exaggerated roll of your hips. You remained in sync with the rest of the cheerleaders, just adding body movements in the direction of the Red Special. You had always strived to be your own person and not just eye-candy in your cheerleading outfit, but you had to admit the swell of pride that you felt when Brian’s eyes ran from your breasts down to your toned stomach. He was looking at you! Brian May, rock legend and sex icon, found you attractive! As he shifted his gaze back to yours you felt a little embarrassed by the thoughts that had just run through your head, but that was soon forgotten as you saw him stick his tongue out a bit and lick his lips as he continued to play.

Finishing up the guitar section Brian bit his lower lip, gave a little half smirk and winked at you before straightening up and turning to the front of the stage. You could do nothing but stare at him as he walked away, hoping you were still at least somewhat in time with the routine. 

Once he was out of your space you could tell that you had indeed kept time, and you proudly held on to that fact as you watched Brian weave through the other cheerleaders to get to the front for his solo. A bit of jealousy twinged in you as you saw him flirt with all the dancers on the way, but you quickly realised that you had absolutely no reason to feel like that. He was simply repeating the actions you had shared with a few more lucky women. Perhaps though, he was with you for the longest. You would feebly hold on to that hope for now.

You could see Jenna dancing her heart out at the front, putting everything into her movements for the audience. She was a sight to behold. No wonder the coach had put her in the first row. At this moment you were certain that all your hard work in the DCC had paid off and that you and Jenna had made the right choice to try out three years ago.

As Brian dazzled the crowd with his solo, coaxing the most beautiful sounds out of the Red Special while posing and working the audience, you buckled down and gave it everything you had as you knew the song would soon be over. You wanted to make the most out of this amazing experience and leave the stage with no regrets. So, you focussed on the music, focused on Brian, felt the rhythm flow through you as you moved and took in as much of the atmosphere as you possibly could. This would be something you remembered forever.

Then soon, too soon, Brian turned around and started making his way back from the B-stage towards you. Again he turned to all your friends on his way through. He paused in front of you once more, strumming and smiling away, and then stepped just behind you to communicate with Roger for the ending of the song. This was the cue for the cheerleaders to start your finale, all running up to surround the band and waving your pom-poms for the final notes. 

As everyone crowded together you were hyperaware of Brian’s presence behind you. All the bodies on stage posed during the final chord, savoring the moment. Brian muted his strings in time with Roger’s last drum beat and the crowd could finally be heard as the music came to an end. The roar of the audience was everything you had hoped, and the pride of your team’s performance swelled in your chest. 

Just then, you felt a large hand touch your shoulder. Was that Brian? You were frozen, still staring ahead at the crowd, and could do nothing but anticipate his next action. His hand slid from your shoulder to your upper arm, squeezing slightly. You felt him shift his weight and lean towards you, suddenly feeling his breath on your ear.

“Wonderful Darling.”

His soft voice sent a shiver through your entire body, and you felt your face heating up. These were both facts you hoped Brian didn’t notice as you turned to face him and said the first things that crossed your overwhelmed mind.

“Thank you. You’re amazing.” 

Inwardly cringing at your reply, you smiled up at him as he let go of your arm to applaud your team. Despite your ineloquence, Brian seemed to appreciate your answer as he responded with a smile of his own. He winked again at you, causing your heart-rate to soar, and then turned to thank the rest of the team.

As you left the stage with the other cheerleaders, you turned back to look at Brian one last time. His eyes caught your own just as you were forced to step behind the door, and you hoped that it would not be the last time you saw their hazel beauty.


	4. Off Stage

Your team left the stage and gathered in the change room for a post-performance debrief. There were plenty of smiling faces as your manager started her speech.

“That was great girls!” She said as she paced the room. “Exactly how we rehearsed. I’m so proud of how you all adapted to this unusual show. I knew you could do it!”

You were still feeling the adrenaline from the performance, and cheered in celebration with the rest of the team. 

“Towel off and relax now. All that’s left is to enjoy the rest of the music!”

Once everyone began to mill around, you wandered over to Jenna and grabbed her in a tight hug.

“That was amazing!” You said happily, looking up to Jenna’s smile and jumping around with her in excitement. “I could see you at the front; you were stunning Jenna!”

“Thanks Y/N! I couldn’t see you during the show, but I bet you were brilliant as well!” 

Grinning at the complement, you pulled away from the hug but continued to grip Jenna’s hands as she spoke. 

“How was it being on stage with your favourite band of all time? Were you close to Brian? That must have been really difficult for you…” Jenna laughed at her good natured goading.

“I’m not going to lie I almost forgot the routine a couple of times. He’s just amazing. They all are. Jenna I was only about a foot away from the Red Special!” Once started on your tirade you couldn’t stop. “He’s so talented. It was incredible to see up close.”

“Wow Y/N, you’ve got it bad.”

You nodded in acceptance and pursed your lips.

“But that wasn’t even the best part. He touched my shoulder during the applause and said we were wonderful,” you said, not really believing it yourself. Actually, you hoped the praise had been more personally directed, but thought that it was better to share it with the team.

“Girls! Did you hear that? Y/N heard Brian May say we were wonderful!” Jenna couldn’t contain herself and shouted to the whole room. There was a collective squeal and cheer from everyone. You were happy that the team was in such a good mood, and you smiled at Jenna for her outburst. 

Just then, your manager then walked back into the room to share some more good news.

“I’ve been talking to Mr. Jim Beach and he has invited us for a group meeting and picture with Queen and Adam after the show. Please stay in your uniforms until then, we want to be recognisable in the photo.”

Everyone nodded their agreement and then started to leave the change room to go back to their seats for the remainder of the concert. You couldn’t believe your luck; you would be meeting Brian again after all!

…

The second half of the show was just as good as the beginning. Brian’s guitar work in I Want it All was a particular highlight for you. They finished the set list with Bohemian Rhapsody. Queen then came back with an encore of We Will Rock You and We Are the Champions after a long standing ovation. The huge crowd began filing out of the stadium while your group remained in your seats to wait for the photo session.

After about 15 minutes, you were lead backstage again and then underneath to a hallway with some tables of food and drink. You could see Spike, Neil and Tyler eating and talking amongst themselves. They all waved as you passed and some girls congratulated them on the concert. Adam, Roger, and Brian were already there as well and greeted your group warmly as you arrived.

“Ah! The Dallas Cheerleaders!” Adam was the first to look in your direction, and his words made Brian and Roger turn towards you as well.

You all gathered in front of the tables facing the musicians and Brian stepped forward to make a little speech.

“Hello ladies, as usual I’ve been nominated to say a few words. I would like to thank you for putting on an amazing performance and giving the audience such an excellent surprise. I’m very glad that your manager got in touch and suggested this delightful collaboration. You gave us some great energy out there and we hope that you all enjoyed the concert!” He clasped his hands together in front of his chest and smiled warmly as everyone clapped and Roger shouted his agreement. “Let’s get the photo done first, and then we can mill about and chat. Jim, where do you want us?”

Miami Beach, as he was known to all who watched the movie, ushered the group of cheerleaders to one side of the room. You stood in the front row as you were a bit vertically challenged, and the lanky Jenna was at the back. Once your group was properly positioned, Miami told the band to each find a spot in the mass of people.

Being in the crowd, you hadn’t made any eye contact with Brian since the stage, but you were desperate to do so again. As Roger and Adam walked over to stand in between some of your teammates, you could see Brian start scanning the group. He was so tall that it wouldn’t matter where he stood, so you thought he must be looking for someone in particular. Your heart leapt at the thought that it could be you. 

Finally, his eyes did indeed fall on yours and he smiled as he began to walk over. You smiled back, and took the hand he extended in greeting. It was big and warm, and you never wanted to let him go.

“Hello,” he whispered as he shook your hand and moved to stand behind you, changing his grip from your hand to your shoulder. 

“Hi,” you returned his greeting. You enjoyed the way his hold tightened as you both posed for the picture, him crouching a bit so as not to block the people behind. Your manager held her camera up to take the picture. 

“Say Queen on three… 1, 2, 3, Queen!” You smiled on cue and she took the picture. “Great! Thank you so much!”

Everyone was then invited to share the food and refreshments. As people dispersed throughout the room, you and the other girls around you turned eagerly to Brian. Feeling somewhat confident after his previous actions, you were the first to speak.

“I’m so excited to meet you Dr. May. This has been a dream come true for me.” The other girls nodded their heads as you talked. “You’re my favourite guitarist.”

Brian chuckled a bit at your awestruck expression and those of the other girls, obviously used to the adoration after over 40 years of it. Yet he was still gracious and humble.

“The pleasure is all mine, Miss…?” He let the end of his sentence drift off in a question.

“My name is Y/N.” You were slightly embarrassed you forgot to tell him earlier.

“What a lovely name Y/N, and you can call me Brian, though I will admit I do like to be reminded that I finished that PhD. Since I’ve gone through all that work, I find that I’m never called Doctor too much!”

You laughed with the rest of the group. The other girls introduced themselves and Brian chatted kindly, answering any questions they had about himself and his guitar. You knew the answer to almost all of them already, but just enjoyed the sound of Brian’s voice. You could see how passionate he was about music from the way he happily answered questions he’s been asked a thousand times.

Eventually Brian excused himself to get some food, and other girls all said their goodbyes. As you sadly turned to go as well, Brian grabbed your arm.

“Y/N darling, you don’t have to go,” he said with a smile. “I’d like to enjoy your company for a bit longer.”

“I’d like that too Brian.” You beamed up at him.

He led you to the food table by the small of your back. Since you were still in your uniform for the picture, his hand was touching your skin directly, big and warm as you’d come to expect. The heat radiated outwards from there and a rush of adrenaline coursed through you at the contact. 

As Brian walked with you to the table you caught sight of Jenna across the room with a group around Roger. Seeing your companion, her eyebrows raised and she gave you an encouraging wink. You smiled at her and she turned back to Roger.

You and Brian had reached the food table, and sadly he let go of your back.

“So, Y/N, how long have you been a fan of Queen?” He looked down at you with those hazel eyes and a slight smile. God he was tall. And attractive.

“For as long as I can remember, but I actively started collecting your work when I was about 15, so 8 years ago.”

“Ah, I like a good collection,” he said, “and I’m glad that we’ve inspired you in some way.”

“Oh yes I have every Queen album, as well as your solo work, posters and…”

“Posters?” Brian interrupted you with a smirk.

Your cheeks flushed with embarrassment. Why did you mention the posters? Of course he would catch you out on that! Deciding to take the plunge, you cocked a hip and smiled back at him sweetly.

“Mmm hmm. Right on my bedroom wall, so I could look at a certain handsome guitarist whenever I wanted.” God you hoped you hadn’t overstepped.

Something you couldn’t quite read passed through Brian’s eyes, but he turned to grab some strawberries from the table, shielding his face from view.

“I wonder what happed to that young guitarist,” he said, and the bit of sadness in his tone broke your heart. You and Brian were the only ones left at the table, it was now or never.

“He’s hotter than ever.” You said with utmost sincerity.

He turned back to look at you with a strawberry in his hand. “Oh, you really are a wonderful girl.” His voice was deeper than usual, coaxing the flame inside you back to full heat. His eyes darkened as he looked down on you and took a slow, purposeful bite of the berry, and then licked his newly reddened lips. “I think I’d like to get to know you a bit better.”


	5. On Route

“I think I’d like to get to know you a bit better.”

Your poor heart felt like it was going to explode at his words. This man could melt your insides simply with a look. You couldn’t understand how it was possible to be this attracted to anyone; he had something special that you hadn’t encountered anywhere else. Panicking with pleasure, you said the first thing that popped into your head.

“Yes please,” you said, voice sounding scratchier than usual. Getting a grip on yourself, you quickly busied yourself by pouring a glass of water from the table. “I mean, I would also like that very much.”

Brian was obviously amused by how overwhelmed you were, for that sinful smirk appeared on his lips once more. He bent down to your ear and lowered his voice a bit.

“I’m going to start wrapping things up here. Why don’t you go back and get your things from the change room with the other girls, and I’ll meet you there after I’ve packed up?” You nodded your head. As Brian turned to look away he seemed to have a thought suddenly, and looked back at you to add, “Oh, and Y/N? You can keep that outfit on.”

Without waiting to see your reaction Brian left to go talk to Miami about ending the meet and greet. Soon the room was informed and people started putting the leftover food away, the well-oiled tour crew taking over. Everyone said their goodbyes and a short speech from Roger followed by a final round of applause signaled the end of the event. Brian waved to everyone before leaving with the rest of the band.

You met up with Jenna again on the walk back to the change room. She was burning with questions and eager to ask.

“So Y/N! You and Brian huh? You seemed to really hit it off tonight. I knew he couldn’t resist you, cute little thing that you are.” Jenna rambled off questions without even waiting for your answers. “Did you ask for his autograph, or to see the Red Special?”

Finally having the chance to get a word in, you told Jenna a version of the events that had happened. You didn’t want to share anything that could be used against Brian.

“He was as nice in person as his reputation. I didn’t ask for an autograph as I thought that would be a bit selfish of me, and really he was quite busy talking to everyone else as well. I couldn’t take up all his time by myself!”

“Well you two seemed to have a stimulating discussion over at the food table.” Jenna didn’t seem to fully accept your answer.

“Oh yes, we talked about music and how much he’s been an inspiration in my life. Maybe I flirted a bit. I couldn’t help it.” You tried to be as nonchalant as possible.

Jenna, as always, could see right through you. “Okay Y/N, keep your secrets. I just know how besotted with him you are, and I don’t want you doing anything you regret.” She gave you a faint smile. “Who knows what these old rockstars get up to.”

“Don’t be silly.” You didn’t want Jenna to know just how much you would do for Brian, or how much you were hoping would happen tonight. “He just knows I’m a big fan and was kind enough to indulge me.”

“Okay Y/N, I’m glad it was a memorable night.”

…

Everyone got to the room and began to change out of their uniforms, except for you. You tried to make yourself look busy in the bathroom area, and took the time as a chance to touch up your slight makeup and fix your hair again. Your manager told the team that they had tomorrow off, and said again that you did well today. Slowly people began to file out and go home. Once you heard the chatter die down, you came back into the main area to see it empty except for Jenna waiting for you.

“What is taking you so long Y/N? You’re usually so quick,” she said, looking confusedly at your outfit. “Are you going home in that?”

“Oh sorry Jenna! I didn’t know you would wait. Feel free to leave without me,” you said, hoping to avoid any confrontation. 

Jenna simply raised her eyebrows at you. 

“Look,” she said, “I’ll leave if you want me to, but don’t think I don’t know what you’re up to. You’re practically jumping out of your skin with excitement. Just leave your phone on and text me if you need anything, okay?” Then she opened her arms for a hug.

Grateful that Jenna knew what you wanted, you whispered your thanks as you walked into her embrace. After one of her patented tight squeezes, you told her to get a move on and have a nice night herself. She winked at you once more before leaving.

You sat in silence for a bit, thrumming with excitement for the night ahead, but not long after Jenna left, there was a knock. Brian peeked around door with a smile.

“Hello beautiful. I’m glad you’re still here.” You blushed at the complement.

“Of course Brian.”

He stepped into the room and extended his arms towards you, inviting you for a quick hug which you gladly accepted. Standing back, he cupped your chin and bent down to give you a kiss on the cheek. His lips were soft and sweet, but his eyes were a different story. They held the promise of what was to come.

He then unfolded the jacket he was carrying in his other hand, and draped it around your shoulders. It was much too big for you, coming down to your knees, but it was warm and smelled wonderful, just like him. Spicy and male. You were wrapped like a pretty present, claimed as his for the night.

“Shall we?” He grabbed your bag from the bench and raised his left elbow, offering his arm for you to grab a hold of. You took it excitedly and followed him into the hallway.

…

As you walked through the hall there were stagehands working on moving the show to the next location. Most of them were very busy, but some nodded to Brian as you walked past. Some others obviously knew you were there, but made a point not to look in your direction. Whether that was for Brian’s perceived privacy, or the suggestion of their secrecy, you weren’t sure. Or perhaps this was a common occurrence and they were simply used to it. Whatever the case, Brian didn’t seem to mind blatantly showing you off on his arm, obviously having trust in these people after years of touring. He occasionally smiled down at you and patted your hand on his arm, reminding you that you were exactly where he wanted you.

You approached a row of three towncars parked in the underground driveway. Adam and Roger were already there waiting to leave.

“And who is this lovely thing?” Roger spoke up as Brian led you closer to his bandmates. “We were waiting to ask if you wanted to join us at a bar, but I can see you’ve made other plans,” he smirked and raised his eyebrows suggestively.

“Gentlemen, this is Y/N. Y/N, these two cads are Roger and Adam, in case you didn’t know,” Brian answered good-naturedly, ignoring his friend’s ribbing.

“Of course I know!” you spoke up. “What a great show tonight guys! The music, the lights and everything. It blew my mind!” You really wanted to express how much you enjoyed the concert.

Adam grew a naughty grin and said quietly to Roger, “I don’t think that’s the only thing that gonna get blown tonight…” before getting a swift punch in the shoulder from the drummer.

“Hey, Brian’s got himself a pretty little bird tonight. You don’t want to scare her away.” Roger said, as Adam was wincing from the strength of a veteran percussionist. 

“Oh don’t worry boys, Brian couldn’t scare me away if he tried.” You wanted everyone, but especially Brian, to know you were more than willing to be there. Truth be told, you were a little turned on by being objectified in this way because you knew you had more to offer. You weren’t just a pretty face, but it was nice to be told you had one.

“I can see you’ll have your hands full with her tonight Bri, in more ways than one,” Roger winked. “We’ll leave you to it. Enjoy your evening.” He and Adam turned to get in their cars.

“You too,” Brian replied to his bandmates, “but don’t get too crazy. We have a lot of shows left to play!”

You could hear Roger chuckling as he closed the door to his car, before the engines started and he and Adam were driven away.

Brian placed your bag on the back of his car for the chauffer to put in the boot, and then stood behind you to help you remove the jacket. He put it with the bag and moved to open the right rear door for you. He made a sweeping gesture with his free hand, inviting you inside.

“I’d love to take you with me tonight, but remember it’s not too late to change your mind,” he said. He truly was a gentleman. 

“Thank you Sir,” you smiled as you bent down to sit. 

Obviously pleased with your reply, Brian closed the door and walked around to the other side of the car, where the driver had opened the opposite rear door for him. With a small grunt he lowered himself to sit beside you. The luxury car was spacious, but Brian still had to carefully arrange his legs to fit, and the top of his white curls brushed against the roof.  


His presence was large and overwhelming, and it suddenly struck you that you were in a confined space with the legendary Dr. Brian May. Your heart rate sped up again, and you were sure it was beating loud enough for him to hear. Perhaps sensing your nervousness, Brian tried to change the mood.

“These old joints don’t bend quite like they used to, and back seats are always so small. I’d usually take the front, but with you here the back seemed to have much more appeal.” He smirked as he closed the partition to the driver and stretched his arm out across the seat and behind your head, adjusting in attempt to sit more comfortably. You returned his smile and leaned into his shoulder, melting into his embrace as he draped his arm around your bare shoulder. You could smell his cologne again. 

“Funny,” you said just as the car started moving, “I’ve never seemed to have that problem.”

Brian chuckled, “I wonder why, you lovely little thing.” 

Oh, those words in combination with his deep voice did something to you, and your thighs clenched together involuntarily. You squirmed playfully in his hold, and were glad the car was dark to hide your blush. 

As the car turned out of the stadium, Brian gently drummed his fingers on your arm, playing your skin like a piano in absent thought. You sat in comfortable silence for about a minute, before your excitement got the better of you and you started fidgeting again. Brian must have liked the effect he was having on you, for he leaned closer to your ear and resumed speaking in that beautiful deep voice.

“I’m so glad I saw you tonight on the stage, Y/N, trying and failing not to be so obvious about what you wanted. You looked so wonderful up there: dancing and swaying to the rhythm of my guitar. You were the embodiment of rock and roll. And I wanted you all for myself.”

You turned to look at Brian, and the dark gaze on his face was the most beautiful and erotic thing you’d ever seen. In the darkness of the car, his eyes seemed to shine, pulling you into his grip.

“You have me now Brian,” you said breathlessly. 

“Yes,” he smirked, “I do.” And then he leaned in to kiss you. 

His lips were tender on yours at first, as if mapping every little curve. His arm tightened around you, and he brought his other hand up to cup your cheek as he continued to caress your mouth with his thumb and his lips. He was teasing, playful, and obviously very experienced. You let yourself be pliant in his grip, his hand tilting your head just how he wanted as he gently prodded with his tongue. You loved the feeling of his lips on yours, and relaxed into his touch, but eventually it wasn’t enough. As your eagerness built, you let out a soft moan and pressed harder against his mouth in encouragement. 

Brian took your invitation and finally parted your lips, exploring the inside of your mouth with much more heat and passion. His tongue twisted with yours as you let him take more control. He tasted amazing, and faintly of the fruit you two had been eating earlier. You were lost in only his kiss! What else could this man do to you?

Coming up for air, Brian pulled back slightly to look at you again. You must have been quite the spectacle, with your light makeup smeared across your face, because Brian growled at the sight before him and plundered your mouth with renewed vigour. The sense of being so completely at his mercy was deliciously arousing. Heat flooded through your body and pooled in your core as he had his way with you. When it became too much you rolled your hips in search of friction on the seat, but were soon stilled by Brian’s strong hands at your hips. You looked at him in question.

“None of that now, Y/N,” he said to you with a slight smile. “I want you to wait until we get to the hotel. It’s not very far. Can you do that for me, pretty girl?”

Head still spinning from the kiss, you closed your eyes and whined softly, but Brian held firm.

“I’d like an answer Y/N.” Brian’s voice was sharper now, more demanding.

“Yes Brian, I can do that for you,” you said as you opened your eyes and looked up at him again. Despite his rules, Brian seemed to have the beginnings of his own problem as evidenced by the bulge in his lap. If he could wait, so could you. You would enjoy this night for as long as wanted.

“Good girl.” His voice was molten chocolate as he leaned in to capture your lips again.


	6. No Turning Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter before the smut starts! Thanks for sticking with me this far.

The rest of the car ride was a tantalizing mix of talking and teasing, and you were wound up as tight as a spring by the time Brian said you had reached the hotel, gesturing out the window. You pulled your gaze away from his face to look out. The hotel was beautiful, huge, and obviously very expensive. The kind of 5-star establishment that you knew you would never be able to spend for in your life. Seeing the look of wonder in your eyes, Brian spoke up.

“We afford ourselves a bit of luxury in our old age, I do admit,” he smiled. “Gone are the days of sleeping in a van.”

Brian’s driver brought you right to the front door, and parked in the drop-off zone. It was almost midnight, so there was nobody around the entrance. As you unbuckled your seatbelt and motioned to get out of the car, Brian put his hand on your hip to stop you.

“Sorry Y/N, I know it’s a little awkward, but I’m going to have to ask you to stay in the car for a second. There doesn’t seem to be anyone about, but you never know with paps these days, and we can’t see who’s inside. Is that okay with you?” Brian grimaced during his explanation.

Oh, you hadn’t even considered that people may see you. ‘The price of fame,’ you thought to yourself. It also wasn’t nice to be reminded of the elicit nature of your night with Brian, and you felt an uncomfortable twisting in your gut where there had been arousal only seconds before. Realizing that you hadn’t answered Brian, who was still looking at you with an apologetic expression, you quickly replied.

“Yeah that’s fine Brian. I understand.”

Giving you a quick grin and a wink, Brian moved to get out after the driver opened his door for him. After he stood up, he ducked back down to look into the car and gave you some more instructions.

“I’m going to go inside with Allan, my driver. If there’s nobody inside, I’ll come right back out and get you. But if there is, I’ll tell Allan the room number and you can meet me inside after a few minutes. Okay?”

You nodded your understanding and Brian closed the door, walking with Allan into the hotel. He had obviously done this before. What did it say about you that you were carrying on with a married man? Did his wife know what happened on tour? Did she care? Or was it just an accepted part of rock and roll life even after all these years? You had known from the start that Brian was married, and he had obviously cheated before, but did that make this any better? It shouldn’t have, but it did make you feel a whole lot less responsible.

Feeling a bit angry with yourself, mostly for the fact that these thoughts certainly weren’t going to change your decision to sleep with Brian, you looked down at your phone to take your mind off the subject. There were messages from your various friends asking you how the performance had gone, which you chose to ignore for now, as well as three more recent messages from Jenna.

Jenna: 11:32 PM  
I hope ur having a good time you cheeky thing

Jenna: 11:34 PM  
I honestly cant believe this is happening

Jenna: 11:47 PM  
Youre obvs busy right now lol. Text me if u need anything

You loved how supportive she was, even in insane things like this. You couldn’t have asked for a better, more accepting best friend. You smiled down at your phone, quickly texting Jenna back. 

Y/N: 11:56 PM  
All is good here. Dont wait up ;)

You pulled up your camera, and used it to attempt to fix your makeup for the walk through the lobby. It was likely that Brian wasn’t coming back out if you were waiting this long. You did what you could with your spit and hands, and succeeded in wiping most of the smeared mascara and lipstick off. Very glamourous.

After a bit more waiting you saw Allan walk out of the hotel and back to the car. He grabbed something out of the boot, and then opened your door. You realized what it was when he handed you the jacket you were wearing earlier. Of course, you were still in your uniform! 

“Put on the jacket please. Dr. May is incredibly smart, but he forgets some important details when he’s distracted.” Allan smiled knowingly. “He makes things harder than they should be sometimes, and forgets people have a hard time saying no to him.” 

You put on Brian’s jacket as he continued talking. 

“There’s still nobody outside, so you can get out right here. Dr. May is in room 2001, the Northwest penthouse suite.”

“Thank you Allan, I appreciate it. How long have you been working for Brian?” You were curious and wanted to make some conversation while exiting the car.

“About 15 years Miss. He usually calls me when Queen tours in North America.”

You could tell Allan had a lot of respect for his boss; that must be a good sign. Thanking him again, you walked into the hotel. It was even more splendid inside, with grand staircases to the upper common areas and glittering chandeliers to decorate the lobby.

There were a few people hanging around the front desk, so that must have been why Brian didn’t want to risk walking in with you. You tried not to draw any attention to yourself, or at least as little as possible for a woman who looked like she was wearing nothing but a coat that didn’t belong to her. Heading straight for the elevator, you were very happy when it opened right away. You stepped inside, pressed the button for the 20th floor and then the close door button before anyone else could walk in. It was a long ride up, but thankfully the lift didn’t stop at any other levels on the way. You reached the correct floor and nervously walked up to room 2001. 

Taking a deep breath, you looked to see if anyone was in the hallway before knocking on the door. You heard a bit of shuffling, and then Brian’s handsome face appeared as it opened. Upon seeing you, he smirked deliciously, and your insides immediately returned to the mush they had been in the car.

“Hello Y/N. Come on in.” He opened the door wider to let you step past him into the room. Or rooms. You could tell at first glance that the place was huge.

Answering his greeting, you stepped inside and after Brian closed the door he immediately bent down to kiss you again. It was passionate and heated, picking up right where you left off during the drive, and you found yourself pressed against the entryway wall. You responded eagerly and brought your hands up to Brian’s broad, firm chest, indulging in the feeling of him against you. 

Eventually, Brian pulled back to speak, but kept his hands on your shoulders.

“Though you look absolutely delicious in my jacket, perhaps you would like to take it off now?” He smiled and tilted his head with the question.

“Yes, thank you for lending it to me Brian,” you said as you turned around and he helped you out of the coat. 

“No, thank you for keeping that cheerleading outfit on like I asked of you,” Brian continued speaking as he put the jacket in the closet. “Allan informed me before he went back to you that you probably feel a little conspicuous in what you’re wearing. I’m sorry about that. Sometimes I say things in the heat of the moment, and at this point in my life very few people question me, even if I’m being unreasonable.” He seemed sheepish admitting this perceived character fault. “Remember you can always say no.” 

Brian’s face was serious as he looked at you, making sure you understood. You nodded your head, equally as serious. Satisfied with your response, he continued, more playfully.

“I’m very much enjoying you in it though. Whoever designed that costume knew what they were doing.” Brian finished with another wink, slipping easily back into a confident voice tone.

“I don’t mind wearing it Brian, it makes me feel sexy. Especially since I know that it pleases you.” You looked at the floor, slightly embarrassed with yourself, but at least you were being honest. You didn’t know what it was precisely, but something about Brian’s demeanor made you yearn for his praise.

“You please me.” Brian chuckled a bit, amused with your words, and led you by the hand from the doorway to a large sofa in the sitting area. The room was comfortable and luxurious, with a plush carpet under the furniture and a tray of treats and champagne served on the table. You saw that Brian had already poured two glasses.

He guided you into the seat and then took his place beside you, handing you one of the glasses and keeping one for himself. He raised his champagne in a silent toast, and you did the same, clinking the crystal together and taking a drink while observing each other. The tension and excitement was palpable.

The man of your dreams was sitting beside you, and you could barely stop yourself from crawling into his lap right there and then. His sharp nose, high cheekbones and full lips drew your gaze individually as you scanned his face, but once you reached his hazel eyes, you were lost within their depths. How could one man be gifted with so many perfections?

“I know what you want Y/N,” Brian smirked. “You may think you’re clever, giving those sultry looks and teasing me all night with that false bravado, but I can see right through you.” You could feel the arousal pool between your legs at his tone of voice.

Brian put his champagne down on the table calmly, and when he turned back to you his expression became predatory, dark and delicious.

“What have you gotten yourself into little girl? You wanted to see what rock and roll was all about… Well, trust me, I know. And I’m going to show it all to you tonight.”

He took the drink from your hands and then slowly pushed you down onto your back. 

“Please Brian,” you said desperately, “I want you.”

He leaned over you then, his tall body easily covering yours as you lay between his arms on the sofa.

“I know baby. But you’ve got to work for it first.”


	7. A First Taste

You whined underneath Brian as he lowered his head to start kissing your face and neck. His lips felt hot and wet on your skin as he explored to his pleasure. With every new kiss the soft puff of his breath left a tingling sensation that lingered all over the surface of your body. You fought the urge to wriggle and buck up into him, knowing he wouldn’t approve, so you settled for bringing your hands up to grab his torso. Brian growled at the contact. 

“Did I say you could touch Y/N?” Brian’s voice sounded dangerous as he stilled above you. You immediately dropped your hands back down.

“No Sir.” The title fell from your lips naturally, and Brian’s pupils grew impossibly larger as he smirked.

“I didn’t think so.” 

Brian resumed devouring you with more fervour. He sucked, bit and licked messily at your neck and lips. Soon, he moved down your body, and did the same to your exposed stomach. You knew there would be considerable marks left behind, and another rush of sweet arousal shot to your core at the thought of being claimed as Brian’s. You would treasure the bruises for as long as they lasted, proud to cause such a reaction in him.  


It was excruciating, lying so close to Brian and not being able to touch what you most wanted. He was ruthlessly unfair, taking his fill while leaving you starving for any scrap he would give you.

“You look delectable Y/N. That pretty young skin all flushed and red because of me.” 

“Yes, only you Brian,” you panted, “you make me feel so good.”

Brain resumed his actions, giving you a small “hmm?” of encouragement.

“You’re so handsome. I love your strong hands. And the feeling of your wonderful lips.” You were spouting off anything that flashed into you head, rewarded each time by a tender bite from Brian somewhere on your body. “I love your nose.” Bite. “I love how your hair tickles my skin.” Bite. “And I especially love your voice.” One last nip and a hot tongue trailing up your neck.

“Is that so?” Brian drawled as he finally pulled himself off you. 

Now that he was far enough away, you could see that he was hard from the make-out session and your words. It was glaringly obvious from the large tent in his trousers. Of course the rock star who chose to spend his life in front of an audience would like having his ego stroked. You locked that information away for later.

“Yes Sir.” You brought the title out again, and enjoyed the tremor in your gut as you said it. 

You sat up on the couch seat. Brian’s eyes were dark and he smirked wide enough to show his sharp canine teeth. He confidently moved his hand to rest on his upper thigh, drawing your attention where he wanted.

“I think I have something else you’ll like.” 

Brian spread his long legs apart, giving you a much better view. You had never before been so turned on by the thought of a man’s penis, but Brian wasn’t just any man, and you could feel yourself starting to salivate. 

“Why don’t you come get a closer look?” Brian said cheekily.

Excited that he was finally going to let you touch, you eagerly reached towards his belt, only to be abruptly stopped by a forceful hand.

“No.” Brian’s voice was piercing. “I said a closer LOOK. Now get on your knees.” 

God, that should not have been so hot. You could feel yourself growing even wetter at his words, probably ruining your panties beyond saving. What was wrong with you?

You immediately scrambled to kneel between Brian’s legs as he had asked, grateful for the plush carpet as you rested your hands on your bare thighs. From your new position on the floor, Brian looked huge. His legs extended past you on both sides like a cage, trapping you within his control. You had to crane your neck up to see that his long white curls were backlit from an overhead light. It was a view that commanded your full attention. And that was on top of the obviously large erection straining to break free inches from your face.

“Good girl,” Brian growled. “So lovely down there.” He looked at you while taking a few deep breaths. 

“Before we go any further, I have to ask… Are you familiar with the traffic light system?”

“Yes Brian. Green for good, yellow for slow down, red for stop.” You had read about the system online during one of your more curious browses. It seemed simple enough.

“Excellent Y/N. We can use that tonight if necessary,” Brian said. “Now, what are you at?”

“Green… So green Brian. Please let me touch you. I just want to make you feel good.” You felt overcome with anticipation.

Brian smiled down at you and passed his palm over his bulge. He was obviously enjoying this position and wanted to take his time.

“Since you beg so nicely, Y/N.”

Your eyes were glued to his long slender hands as they moved to unbuckle his belt slowly and gracefully. The man really was an awful tease. He unbuttoned his trousers and unzipped his fly, giving you a first peek at his black briefs. You were so close now, and the thought panicked you a bit. You glanced up to Brian’s eyes once more. He was staring at you, hard. The clear lust on his face gave you all the confidence you needed.  
Brian shifted slightly on the sofa, adjusting his trousers and briefs to sit lower on his hips. He moaned softly as the material shifted against his hard cock, and he pulled the top of his trousers down and away to give you a clear view.

Now with less material in the way, just one thin layer of tight cotton trying its best to cover the straining erection, you keened at the sight before you. You hadn’t even fully seen his dick yet, but right then you knew that the rumours were all true, Brian was big. He seemed to know it too, judging from the incredibly smug look he was giving you as your mouth opened subconsciously.

Finally, he pulled down the waistband of his briefs and let his member spring free. It seemed even larger than it had a moment ago, now standing proud and ready. He was thick and had prominent veins running down the long shaft, tip purple and eager with precome. You ran your eyes down to the base of his cock, where his hand had settled. He gave himself two quick pumps with his fist, and then let go to give you a full display. As opposed to the almost white curls on his head, his pubic hair was dark grey, covering his large ball sack. Brian leaned back to look at you intensely, waiting for your reaction.

“You’re so big Brian. Have such a wonderful cock. It’s going to stretch me so good.” You could hear Brian’s heavy breathing at your words, fluffing his ego.

“So I’ve been told. But you’ll have to wait for that.” Brian reached down to cup your cheek. He pulled your head up as he bent down to capture your lips once again. The kiss was surprisingly tender, his lips lingering over yours, and you almost forgot the bulging erection between you. After a moment, he moved to whisper into your ear.

“Right now I want those pretty wet lips around my cock,” Brian growled, suddenly becoming rough, and he pushed your head down to his crotch. Your mind was spinning with excitement. You loved how he could surprise you so easily, make you pliant to his every whim.

You willed your hands not to shake as you reached towards his penis. You were close enough to smell his musky scent, and his arousal encouraged your own. He was hard in your grip as you curled your fist around his shaft, unable to completely close your fingers around his size.

You weren’t inexperienced, and had definitely given a few blowjobs in your time, but Brian had probably done everything with everyone, which you had to admit was very arousing. And very pressuring. You were determined to use every trick you knew to make it good.

You gathered saliva on your tongue and slowly licked up his shaft, tasting the slightly salty skin and fluid that had already leaked out of his tip. You were messy on purpose, flattening your tongue to cover a wider surface area and lube him up for your hand to stroke at the same time. You were in your element, so surrounded by his smell and taste that he was all you could think about.

Brian seemed to be enjoying himself from the sounds he was making, moaning unashamedly at your movements and keeping slight pressure on you head with his hands in your hair.  


“You look so beautiful, Y/N, enjoying my cock like that.” Brian’s voice was full of lust as he looked down on you. 

You could tell he was getting impatient though, from the way his hands tightened in your hair, so you adjusted to take his tip fully into your mouth. Resting with it there momentarily, teasing him by swirling your tongue and breathing through your nose, you knew it would be near impossible to take him all the way. He was just so big. 

Brian was obviously prepared for this.

“Just do your best honey,” he said perceptively, “I know it’s a lot.” He pulled you off him for a second. “What colour are you now?”

“Green. I want to do it for you,” you said immediately. You were so determined to please him and make him feel happy after all he’d done for you in your life. “I want you to feel good. I’ll tap your ankle if I need you to stop. Use me Sir. Please.”

Brian moaned deeply as your words and tone, pushing your head back down to his lap. 

“That’s exactly what I wanted to hear sweet girl,” he said as you placed your lips around him again. “You are so perfect for me.”

You set a pace, bobbing up and down on his cock, taking him in as far as was comfortable to start. For now, Brian let you move as you wanted. You hollowed your cheeks and softly teased him with your teeth, gently massaging his balls with your hand. Brian gave off a series of long moans, rewarding you for your efforts.

Soon you were encouraged by his hands to go deeper, and started to feel his cock nudging the back of your throat. You fought to ignore your gag reflex and adjusted the angle slightly to take him further down.  


“Fuck Y/N. Taking my cock so well.” Brian was losing control with every thrust, and before you knew it he was holding your head down to chase his pleasure. 

“Such a pretty mouth you have.”

You started to gag and choke as Brian fully pushed himself into you, balls sitting on your chin. He held you there roughly, unable to breathe, just long enough, before pulling out and starting it all again. It was the deepest you’d ever taken anyone. You knew you looked like a drooling mess, moaning around Brian’s cock and taking his thrusts repeatedly as tears streamed down your face. Just a hole for him to use as he pleased. You were so wet from arousal, but you couldn’t focus on anything except the pace Brian was setting. It was nice not to think, not to worry, just be. Be there for Brian as he grunted above you.

“Look at you, chocking on my big cock. All ruined and used. But you love it, don’t you? Dirty girl.” Brian’s usually gentle voice was almost unrecognisable. 

You whined at the words, making the only noise you could with your throat so full. 

“Such a good little slut, but only for me.”

Suddenly his thrusts stopped, and he pulled his wet cock out of your mouth. It was glistening from all your hard work. You blinked up at him through teary eyes, wiping the spit from your chin. Brian was sweating, hair a mess, trying to regain some composure.

“Your mouth feels wonderful, Y/N, but I’m not as young as I used to be. We are only going to get one shot at this tonight, and I need to feel that tight pussy before it’s over.” He pulled you up off your sore knees. 

“Bedroom. Now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure if I like how this chapter turned out. Let me know what you think!


	8. Sinful Fingers

Brian practically dragged you to the bedroom, and threw you on the large bed with ruthless efficiency. Landing on your front, you quickly flipped yourself over and propped yourself up on your elbows. The room was beautifully decorated, stocked with every possible luxury, but the focus was definitely the king-sized bed in the middle. 

Brian looked at you from the side of the bed, breathing heavily. He was quite the sight, looming tall above you. His hair was bushier than usual, and his permanently-open shirt had become even more unbuttoned, showing his gorgeous chest, collar bones and sternum. A light sheen of sweat coated his brow, under which a set of dark eyes burned into your skin. Finally, his erection was still standing proud from his undone jeans, slightly covered by his shirt. As he stared at you, Brian took off his trousers, leaning on the bed to do so, and then threw them over a chair.

“You know Y/N,” Brian drawled as he scanned up and down your prone body, “I really do enjoy that little outfit of yours. But, I think, that I would enjoy it even more on the floor.” The old cliché sounded erotic from Brian’s lips.

“You’ll have to take it off me then,” you said cheekily, smiling up at him.

Brian growled and crawled onto the bed, arriving over top of you in seconds, on hand on either side of your head and his long legs straddling your thighs. As he bent over you, you reached up to grab his torso, only to be stopped by Brian for the second time that night.

“Hands above your head.” 

Brian’s command was short and urgent, and you complied willingly, though disappointed at not being allowed to touch him again, crossing your wrists over one another. He then reached one large hand up and easily grabbed both your wrists at once, effectively pinning you down. You playfully struggled a bit, testing his grip, but there was absolutely no way you could move your hands. He was just so much bigger and stronger than you, even at 72. And that revelation was so very arousing.

“I’ve got you right where I want you, tiny girl.”

He kissed you roughly. Perhaps Brian had a bit of a size kink too. 

You moaned as he pushed you down into the mattress, reaching with his free hand to remove your uniform top. Skillfully, his dextrous fingers untied the knot at the front and removed the material to expose your breasts. A deep grumble came from above as Brian looked at your chest.

“What beautiful, perky tits you have Y/N. Fucking delicious.” 

Brian’s praise sent another tremor through you, and then he bent down to give your breasts some attention. He gently blew on your right nipple, making it hard and sensitive, while squeezing your left breast with his warm hand. The disparity between the two sensations was incredibly stimulating, and you couldn’t help but jerk upwards, hands still pinned above your head, when Brian’s hot mouth latched on to your right side. You whined as his pressure on your chest increased, stilling your movements against him.

He sucked, licked and gently nibbled with his teeth, driving you to insanity. Once he was satisfied, he moved to do the same with your other breast, still holding your hands down above you. At the same time, you felt his free hand reach down to your shorts (if you could call them that) and undo the button at the waist.

“Brian, that feels so good.” You couldn’t help but to tell home how much he was affecting you. 

Brian hummed, still around your nipple, and slid his hand into your bottoms. Your pants were very tight, and Brian’s hand was very large, so he was firmly pressing against the front of your sex. You were wet and squirming, driven crazy by Brian’s fingers so close to where you wanted them most. 

Moving his hand further down your shorts, Brian stopped teasing your breasts and focused his eyes intensely on your lower half.

“Oh Y/N, what’s this?” There was a condescending lilt to Brian’s voice as he slipped a finger between your folds. “So wet for me. I knew you liked sucking my cock.”

You couldn’t help but whine for his voice and his fingers as Brian played with your clit. 

“Yes, Brian, I need you so bad.”

Brian drew lazy circles through your sex, teasing your entrance, but not yet going any further. You could tell he was getting frustrated from the restriction of your tight shorts, struggling to get his hand close enough.  


Suddenly he growled, having had enough, and let go of your wrists to free his other hand. Quickly and angrily, Brian pulled your bottoms out of the way. Your whole body was heaved towards him as he removed the offending garment from your legs completely, and threw it across the room. He turned back to you then, looking raw, masculine and primal. You could only lay on the bed under him and swallow, awestruck at the sight.  


Brian immediately placed both his large hands on your hips, keeping you still on the bed, and lowered his face between your spread legs. Your soaked, flimsy panties were the only thing left covering your body. 

“Finally.” Brian’s voice was sinful. “This little pussy is all MINE.” 

He inhaled deeply, smelling your arousal, and licked over your panties along your slit. You were grateful for the new position, not just because Brian was using his wonderful mouth, but also because your hands were finally free to touch him. You reached for his head and threaded your fingers into his soft hair, careful not to tangle them in his curls. You gently massaged his scalp, admiring him above you as he continued his ministrations.

Brian then roughly pulled your panties out of the way as well, probably tearing the delicate lace, but you didn’t care in the slightest. He finally slipped a finger inside, causing a gasp to slip from your throat. You were in heaven, with one of Brian’s hands on your hips and one in your hole: controlling yet giving. He used his long digits to his advantage, pumping and curling his finger just right inside you. You were so wet that Brian added a second finger almost immediately, thrusting quickly and making obscene squelching sounds come from your pussy.

Every so often he would add pressure to your clit with his tongue while still pumping with his fingers. He was incredibly skilled, and made you feel better than anyone had before. He was teasing you immensely: building your climax up, gently pressing on your most sensitive spots, and moving away just before you would lose control. You had been brought so close to the edge so many times that you were sure your orgasm would be intense when he finally let you have it. 

By the time Brian added three fingers you were incoherent with lust, fists tight in his hair.

“Please Brian. Sir. Please.” You weren’t sure what you were begging for any more. You didn’t care if you came on his fingers or his cock, whichever he desired. You just knew you wanted it soon.

Brian chuckled as he lifted his face from your sex, chin glistening with your juices. God you had never seen a hotter sight in your life.

“Oh Baby… You beg so good for me, such a wanton little thing. But I don’t think you’re ready for my cock just yet.” 

“Please Brian, I’ll do anything you want. Just please let me come,” you whined, no longer caring how needy you sounded.

Brian stared down at you, three fingers still buried in your core.

“If you are a good girl and come on my fingers, then you can have my big cock as a reward. How does that sound?”

“Yes please Sir. I’ll be good for you.”

“What colour are you Y/N?” 

You were almost mad at him for being such a gentleman at a time like this, and couldn’t control the volume of your reply.

“Green Brian! PLEASE! I have never wanted anything so bad in my life.”

Brian laughed loudly and plunged his fingers deeper into you, stretching you deliciously to a pleasure-pain that was oh so wonderful. He was moving his fingers deep inside you in all the right places, building the tightness in your core more and more until you were desperate for release.

He had taken his other hand off your hips, using it to stroke himself and at the same time letting you rock against his fingers in your pussy. He pumped your folds and his cock in synch, and you fell into his quick rhythm. You felt so full and stretched, and were clenching in desperation around his fingers, so very close to the edge. 

“That’s it Y/N. Good girl,” Brian said with a low voice. “Your little pussy is clamping so tight right now. I can’t imagine what it will feel like on my cock.”

Your breaths were coming fast and loud, panting underneath Brian as he continued.

“Look at you, pretty young thing. What would people think if they saw you right now, so pliant in my grip? Maybe you want them to see. Such a dirty girl you are underneath all that innocence.”

You whined at his words and his fingers, feeling the familiar twinge of an oncoming orgasm. You were losing it, past the point of no return, and could no longer work in any rhythm, just frantically grinding for friction from Brian’s hand.

“Yes Darling, come for me… Now.” Brian pressed his thumb to your clit, rubbing it quickly, and you broke.

Your orgasm hit you hard, even more than you were expecting from all the teasing, and you moaned uncontrollably, caught in the ecstasy. You couldn’t control any of your muscles as they contracted, making your entire body twitch in pleasure. Your walls fluttered and pulsed around Brian’s large fingers, coating him with your arousal, as you rode wave after wave of release. Brian kept soft movements on your clit, lengthening your aftershocks of pleasure.

Once you finally came down from your high, you opened your eyes to Brian’s directly above you, dark and penetrating as always.

“Fuck Y/N that was so hot, you coming undone for me like that. I need my cock in you right now.”

After the mind-blowing orgasm he just gave you, you would do anything that man said.

“God, yes Brian. Fill me up.”


	9. All of Him

Brian pulled his fingers out of you slowly, your hole still soaked and sensitive from your orgasm. He sat back on his knees to remove his briefs completely, muttering a bit at his stiff joints. You looked up at him from the bed to admire his gorgeous form as he took himself in hand for a few more strokes, your juices spreading from his hand to his cock. He really was stunning, looking at you and licking his full lips in anticipation, and you wanted to see more.

“Shirt too please Sir?” you asked before he could lean back over you. You had always loved his open buttons and the way his chest was on display right now was incredibly sexy, but you were yearning to see Brian in his full glory when you had the chance.

Something like panic flashed across Brian’s eyes, but he quickly hid it, trying to dismiss your request.

“No it doesn’t matter, and I’m getting impatient. You won’t be able to tell the difference anyways once you’re incoherent and bouncing on my cock.”

His words were hot, but you wouldn’t be distracted from your mission.

“Oh please Brian you’re so gorgeous. I want to see all of you. It will only take a second.” You reached to undo the few buttons that still held his shirt in place, only to have your eager hands grabbed by his larger one.

“I said no.”

You were confused as you looked up at him, and couldn’t help the question that slipped out.

“Why?” You asked shyly, and were met with a slow sigh from Brian.

“Y/N I don’t look like your posters anymore. Just enjoy that fantasy Honey.” Brian’s voice was almost pleading with you to drop the subject. It was unsettling for you to hear such words from him, a man usually so confident. He had just made you come harder than you had in your life. Where was that cocky grin from the stage? He was a fucking rock God; surely he knew there were millions of women who would kill to be in your place right now.

“I don’t care about the stupid posters. I want to see YOU, as you are. Look at this,” you moved your hand from his loosened grip to your soaked pussy, “I’m wet because of you here with me.”

Brian wasn’t swayed.

“I know what all the girls like. I’m not stupid.” His voice was sharp. “I make music, I’m famous and I’m rich, and that’s enough to get me laid. A lot. It helps to come down after a show, as you’ve seen. But nobody really wants to see me take my shirt off anymore.”

There was a pause as he broke eye contact and looked down, hands fidgeting in his lap. Oh, so that’s why he didn’t like you touching his torso. Shit. You were panicking, afraid you ruined the moment. You wanted him to enjoy his night and fuck your brains out, you working to please him for all he was worthy, but now your stupid suggestions had put a wrench in the proceedings. You were desperate to bring things back on track, and show Brian that he had nothing to worry about. 

“I want to see you, or I wouldn’t have asked,” you said, cupping Brian’s cheek. “You’re beautiful, smart, talented and incredibly sexy. I meant what I said backstage; you’ve aged like fine wine. You’re the hottest man I’ve ever seen and I want you so badly it hurts.”

The absolute sincerity in your voice must have come through, because after a while Brian brought his eyes back up to look at you.

“Really?” Brian’s voice seemed astonished, but you could tell he believed you.

You nodded sheepishly at the admission. Now it was your turn to look down at the mattress, feeling self-conscious as you spoke of your deeper desires.

“Yes. I mean, you were always attractive, but now you’ve got something special. You’re distinguished, commanding respect and attracting adoration. But I must admit, the whole rock star thing doesn’t hurt either.”

Brian chuckled, that sexy confidence returning, “You really are a kinky little thing aren’t you?”

You grinned up at him in response, pleased that your speech had worked.

“Yes Sir. You bring it out in me.”

“Well, I guess I’ll let you see then, since you want it SO badly.” He was playfully mocking you, putting exaggerated emphasis on the words just as you had, “and I can’t say no to such a pretty little thing in my bed.”

“Yes please Sir. Thank you.” You were using that title liberally, giving Brian back his confidence and control.

Brian undid the remaining two buttons on his shirt, and let it fall open, finally giving you a full view of his torso. You groaned in appreciation, waiting eagerly as he slipped it off his shoulders. Surprisingly, his erection had only flagged slightly, and you could get him ready again in no time. Knowing he was sensitive about this area, but unable to stop yourself, you pressed your hands to his chest, admiring the light spattering of silver hair there. 

He did have a bit of a tummy, and as your hands travelled lower he tensed slightly, obviously not used to allowing this intimacy. You found absolutely everything about this man attractive, and desperately wanted to show him how much.

“Oh god, Brian. You have no idea just what you do to me.” 

The words were true, because you felt like you were going to melt into a puddle with your two naked bodies sitting so close to one another. You were a study of contrasts: large and small, old and young, hairy and smooth, but drawn together in lust and longing.

“I think I have a pretty good idea Y/N, because you are currently doing the same to me.” 

Brian took hold of one of your wrists and brought it from his chest down to his cock, letting you wrap your fingers around him. He moved your hand with his own, guiding you up and down his shaft exactly how he wanted. His eyes bore into yours as he used your hand for his pleasure and preparation, and you could feel him growing back to full hardness. You were already so wet from his fingers earlier, but the intimacy of this position sent another flood of arousal through you.

“I hope you’re still ready Baby Girl, because I’ve been delayed long enough,” Brian continued speaking. “We’ve had a bit of a distraction, but I believe I said I would show you what rock and roll was all about tonight. Have we forgotten who is in charge?” 

His voice reached a growl with the last words, and something dropped in your stomach. Your empty, eager hole clenched around nothing. That tone of voice really worked some magic. You needed him again.

“No Sir. You are.” Your voice was quiet as it left your throat, but it must have carried all the evidence of your arousal, because Brian pushed you back down onto the mattress and inserted his fingers into your core once again.

“Correct,” he drawled in that low voice.

You were excited by his return to dominance, ready to take anything he wanted to give.

“Still so wet Y/N, how perfect,” he said as he settled back over you, hand still exploring below. “We both know this is going to be a tight fit.”

Brian collected your arousal on his fingers, and proceeded to use it to lube up his erection. There was plenty to go around, for having him looming back over you with his hand in your core was sending a steady supply.  
Once he was satisfied with his handiwork, he leaned down to kiss you roughly, and lined himself up with your weeping entrance.

“I want to feel that pretty pussy so bad Darling, but we are going to go slow, okay?” Brian looked into your eyes seriously. “Let me know if you need me to stop, or use the colours.” 

“Okay Brian. I’m green right now. Please.”

And with your answer, you felt the blunt head of his penis against your folds. He pushed in slowly, just as he had said, and almost immediately you started to feel the burn of tightness, groaning with pleasure. It wasn’t painful, just the beautiful feeling of being stretched. 

But the stretch didn’t stop where you expected, and as Brian continued to enter you, you felt yourself being pulled apart more and more. You had never experienced this much girth, and your entrance started to ache, even with the generous lubrication. Still, it wasn’t a painful ache. You were completely entranced with feeling so open for him, and wanted more that wonderful cock inside you.

Finally, Brian’s head slipped into you, and you couldn’t help but moan at the sensation. It was too much and not enough all at once. Brian seemed to be in the same state as you.

“Oh Y/N you feel so tight and wet around me,” he groaned, eyes closed with pleasure and restraint. “Does my cock stretch you good?”

“Yes Sir. I love it. Please give me more.” You were in agony being stretched like this, but not properly filled.

“Of course Baby, asking so nice like a good girl.”

Fuck that was arousing, and then Brian started to insert himself deeper.

The pace was so slow that he felt even bigger, dragging across ever nerve that lined your walls. You had utterly no idea how Brian was teasing himself this much, because it was driving you absolutely insane. He must have had a lot of practice, patience a necessity when working with such a large tool. You were grateful because you knew that this could have been a very painful experience if he went too quickly. The downside of having a massive cock, you laughed to yourself in thought, going slightly mad from so much stimulation.

You felt him large within you, reaching deliciously deep inside, and spared a glance down at where you were connected to see the stretch for yourself. Oh shit. There was still a good two inches left to go before Brian would be fully seated.

Said man atop you stilled, feeling your muscles tense around him, and opened his eyes to look at you.

“You’ve got to relax sweetheart. We’re almost there.”

“I know Sir, you’re just so big.” You said the words before you really thought about them, and a concerned look crossed Brian’s face as he opened his mouth to speak. You quickly interrupted him before he could say anything.

“I’m still green though. Don’t stop.” You willed your muscles to relax as Brian looked down at you, sitting in silence for a moment.

“That’s much better Y/N, and I’m glad you used the colour system,” Brian trailed off slightly, pausing to put emphasis on his next words, “But you will not interrupt me again.” He placed a hand on your lower stomach, feeling himself within you, and lowered his voice to a commanding tone. “Good girls listen when I tell them something. You don’t want to push me right now; I’m aching to bury myself inside you but I know I have to go slowly. Good girls wait for me to give them what they need.”

You didn’t know what was wrong with you but you were so incredibly turned on from Brian’s words and dick that you couldn’t think straight.

“Are you going to be a good girl Y/N?” 

His tone was so patronizing, but so, so hot.

“Yes Sir.”

“Excellent. Then we can continue.”

Brian placed your hand where his had been on your front, wanting you to feel him inside you, and finally pushed the last few inches of himself into your core at the same agonizing pace. You were stuffed deliciously full with his cock, so thick and long, and your body ached to accommodate his size. When his balls settled against you, Brian remained still, fully inside, and let you adjust to the feeling. It was torture to take so much, yet have no friction to work with, and you knew he was feeling the same way.

“You’re so tight Y/N. That little pussy is squeezing me so well.” Brian’s voice was gravelly with restraint. “Let me know when you are ready.”

Fuck, he was so big that you couldn’t move without sending a new twinge somewhere in your core. You clenched and unclenched around him, trying to loosen up and get a feel for his intrusion inside you. Finally, after adjusting your hips slightly, the pain started to fade and all you could feel was sweet pleasure. You needed that man to start moving.

“I’m ready Sir. Please.”


	10. Finally His

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daddy kink warning for this chapter. If that doesn't appeal to you, then read the alternate chapter following this one. It is almost the exact same, but without that particular kink. Either way, I hope you enjoy ;)

“I’m ready Sir. Please.”

Brian smiled down at you, and kissed your lips eagerly, seemingly pleased with your response. As he leaned back up he looked at your face.

“Are you on birth control Y/N? I know the odds are low, but I want to make sure.”

Honestly you hadn’t even thought about that, so overwhelmed and excited by your night with Brian, but luckily you were indeed strict with taking your pills. He was already inside you without a condom. Had all your sanity gone out the window at the crook of his finger? Apparently yes. You decided to trust in the birth control alone, considering Brian’s age, and just give him a straight answer.

“Yes I am.” 

“Good baby, because I want to come nice and deep in this pussy.”

Fuck. With words like that, you would be surprised if he didn’t have a few illegitimate children running around.

Brian pulled himself out of you partially, and set a slow pace thrusting back in, still warming you up and letting you feel every movement across your walls distinctly. He felt so good inside you, each thrust sending licks of fire through your nerves. You moaned deeply from your throat and let the feeling of ecstasy overtake you, no longer worried about your normal inhibitions. 

Looking up above, you saw a sight you knew you would remember forever. Brian’s face was locked in the throes of pleasure. His mouth was hanging open slightly, letting his heavy breaths flow over his kissable lips, and his eyes were shut as if all his attention was absorbed by the feeling of you. With every thrust, his gorgeous curls bounced slightly above you, tantalizing and ethereal. He was so very beautiful, you thought, but completely masculine at the same time. You couldn’t stop your eyes from roaming to the tense muscles in his arms, and then to his broad shoulders, covered in sweat and body hair that shone slightly in the dim light. It appealed to a primal part of your nature to have such a man above you, taking you as his.

Through that mysterious sixth sense, Brian must have felt you staring at him, for he opened his eyes to meet yours. As usual, you felt like those hazel eyes could look right into your soul. Brian’s presence was almost overwhelming, in the best sense of the word. He felt huge inside, pleasuring your core, and equally giant above. It was like every part of you was wrapped up in him at once: both physically and mentally. You loved it. You felt small and at his mercy, yet safe and secure in his arms. 

“That’s it baby,” Brian said sensually as he trusted into you, “You feel so good, taking my cock like this. Such a perfect little girl for me Y/N.” 

You whimpered at his words, and Brian began to speed up the pace. He was so hard and long, touching you so sweet and deep inside, that you were quickly getting lost to the pleasure. Your whining and keening seemed to spur Brian on, knowing that he was driving you crazy beneath him.

“Yes Y/N. Let yourself go. Tell me how you feel. I want to hear those pretty noises you make, impaled on me so tight.” His voice was arousing, and his thrusts felt so good against you. You would do anything he wanted.

“God Sir, you’re so amazing. Filling me up so good. I love it.” You moaned your feelings in a stream of consciousness, punctuated by Brian pounding into you in each pause. He was really going for it now, pulling out almost all the way with each thrust and slamming back in, rearranging your insides around him. It felt so good taking his thrusts, and letting him claim you as his.

The sounds of your lovemaking were loud and erotic, Brian’s cock slipping in and out of your soaked pussy with wet sputters. You could hear the primal sounds of his skin meeting yours, and the grunts and moans you or he would make after a particularly good moment. You were getting so close: your inner muscles tightening around him more and more, and your clit swollen with arousal. You just needed that extra something to bring you over the edge, climax just out of reach.

“Harder Sir, please. I need your big cock so much.” You were pleading with Brian to give you a little more. “I’m so close.”

You reached down to touch your clit and relieve the tension there, but Brian was quick to take your wrists in his hand again, locking them down above your head.

“No touching baby. Only I get to touch this pretty pussy. All MINE.” The raw possessiveness in his voice made your insides twinge, but not enough for release.

“Sorry Sir,” you whimpered, almost crying in frustration. You were so damn close it was an agonizing pleasure. “I’m all yours.”

Brian was pleased with your submission as he continued to thrust into you brutally, your whole body moving every time he seated himself. You could feel his entire length as he pulled out as far as he could and then slammed into you all the way.

“You’re being such a good girl Y/N, but I think you’re still holding something back,” Brian’s voice was animalistic as he spoke to you, leaning into your ear. “Beg for me.”

You whined at his words, trying in vain to find your climax.

“Please Sir. I want it.”

“You want what?” Brian’s voice was at once both teasing and cocky.

“To come. Please!” You raised your voice. The desperation for release was pushing you to forget your manners and yourself, but Brian was unrelenting.

“You want to come on my cock baby? I don’t know if you need it bad enough yet.”

“Yes PLEASE I need it!”

“Please who?”

“PLEASE DADDY!” 

Brian growled immediately at those words, loud and satisfied. “There it is baby. I knew you had a dirty little secret,” he said, teeth gritted, as he brought his hand to your clit, rubbing hard, finally giving you the stimulation you needed.

“Good girl Y/N. Come on daddy’s big cock.” Brian’s voice was filled with every sinful fantasy you’d ever had, and you were released into blinding ecstasy at last.

Your long awaited orgasm hit you like an intense snap, walls clenching hard around Brian inside you and fluttering quickly due to his size. You moaned uncontrollably as your body shook beneath his. Brian kept thrusting, fucking you right through your orgasm with an erratic rhythm signalling how close he was as well. He was growling and plunging into you roughly, his fingers on your wrists tightening enough to leave marks, but you didn’t care. Still pulsing with your high, you wanted nothing more than to give Brian the same pleasure he had given you.

“Fill me up please daddy.” Words had never felt so wrong but so right.

After one last thrust, Brian buried his cock as deep as possible as he came with a low rumble. His warm bursts of pleasure covered your insides, claiming you as his in the most primal way. Spent, after such a lengthy exertion, Brian collapsed on top of you. He held you tightly, and you him, as you twitched and milked his cock dry. It was wonderful to be pressed into the mattress by his presence, keeping you close after the pleasure you had shared.

As you both came down from your high, thoughts came running through your head. You were both appalled and excited by what had just happened. You couldn’t believe that you’d said those words to Brian May of all people, but it was incredibly freeing. And he seemed to be just as in to it, the dirty man. 

Soon, you were brought out of your inner dialogue by Brian stirring above you. His penis shifted inside you, and you clenched once again around his spent cock, earning another deep groan from him. 

“You were so good sweet girl,” he whispered into your ear, still lying on top of you, “just as I thought all those hours ago at the arena.”

“I’m happy I could help Sir.” You had wanted your words to seem cheeky and flirty, but with Brian’s large body on top of your chest they came out as a bit of a wheeze.

Brian immediately took some of his mass off you, pushing up onto his arms. You missed the weight of him, but were happy to see his face again.

“Sorry baby. I didn’t mean to crush you, cute little thing.” He laughed slightly at the situation.

“Don’t worry Bri, I can handle a lot.”

“Considering what just happened, I know you can.” Brian winked and you both chuckled, feeling giddy after the intense sex.

He gave you another kiss, tender this time, and then pulled out of you slowly. You could feel your combined come slide out of your hole as he removed himself. You suddenly felt very empty, having gotten used to Brian’s large presence inside you, and clung to his shoulders to keep him close. Your pussy felt well-used, and completely satisfied.

Brian then rolled over to lie beside you on his back, both staring at the ceiling in comfortable silence. Your chests were still rising steadily while regaining your breath. This night had been one wild ride; you almost couldn’t believe that was Brian May lying beside you. 

“Why me Brian?” You couldn’t help but ask the question you had been too scared to think about all night.

Brian seemed to consider his answer for a moment, before voicing quietly, “You didn’t see me for what I was, but for what I am.” 

You were proud that he saw you in this way, and your heart gave a little twinge at his genuine answer.

“Also I’m a vain old man with a massive ego and I can’t resist pretty girls who flash their eyes as me.” Brian brought some levity back into the conversation, and you playfully slapped his chest beside you. “And you looked like you’d be an enthusiastic shag.”

You laughed again at his words. “I happen to love that massive ego, it’s quite sexy.”

You could sense Brian’s smile beside you even though you couldn’t see it. 

“You’d be the first,” he said as moved to get up from the bed. As he was standing up, he grunted in obvious discomfort, and placed his hand on his lower back. “Fuck I’m getting old,” he stated, walking to the ensuite bathroom.

“I wouldn’t have known it 5 minutes ago. That was the best sex I’ve ever had Brian,” you called to his back as he left view, burying yourself under the covers.

“Years of practice darling!”

You could hear rustling in the bathroom, and Brian emerged with a large towel in hand. He was still naked, somehow having completely forgotten about his earlier insecurities. You were so happy to see this change is him, hoping that you had something to do with it.

Brian gave the towel to you to clean yourself up with, and you took it gladly, wiping the now sticky area between your legs. Brian climbed back into the bed as you threw the towel on the floor, and pulled his side of the blankets up.

“Stay the night Y/N. I’ve got nothing in the morning.” 

It wasn’t really a question, but since you had the day off tomorrow, you were very happy to stay.

“I’d love to.”

Brian murmured some kind of answer, already getting ready to sleep, and you made yourself comfortable on the mattress. Before long, you heard soft snoring coming from the other side of the bed, signalling that Brian had drifted off. You relaxed and soon joined him, proud to have given him what he needed after the concert.


	11. Finally His (Alternate)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the alternate chapter for Chapter 9: Finally His. It contains the same content, but without the Daddy kink. If you've already read the original chapter, then just skip this one! (Unless you want to read it again haha). Thanks!

“I’m ready Sir. Please.”

Brian smiled down at you, and kissed your lips eagerly, seemingly pleased with your response. As he leaned back up he looked at your face.

“Are you on birth control Y/N? I know the odds are low, but I want to make sure.”

Honestly you hadn’t even thought about that, so overwhelmed and excited by your night with Brian, but luckily you were indeed strict with taking your pills. He was already inside you without a condom. Had all your sanity gone out the window at the crook of his finger? Apparently yes. You decided to trust in the birth control alone, considering Brian’s age, and just give him a straight answer.

“Yes I am.” 

“Good baby, because I want to come nice and deep in this pussy.”

Fuck. With words like that, you would be surprised if he didn’t have a few illegitimate children running around.

Brian pulled himself out of you partially, and set a slow pace thrusting back in, still warming you up and letting you feel every movement across your walls distinctly. He felt so good inside you, each thrust sending licks of fire through your nerves. You moaned deeply from your throat and let the feeling of ecstasy overtake you, no longer worried about your normal inhibitions. 

Looking up above, you saw a sight you knew you would remember forever. Brian’s face was locked in the throes of pleasure. His mouth was hanging open slightly, letting his heavy breaths flow over his kissable lips, and his eyes were shut as if all his attention was absorbed by the feeling of you. With every thrust, his gorgeous curls bounced slightly above you, tantalizing and ethereal. He was so very beautiful, you thought, but completely masculine at the same time. You couldn’t stop your eyes from roaming to the tense muscles in his arms, and then to his broad shoulders, covered in sweat and body hair that shone slightly in the dim light. It appealed to a primal part of your nature to have such a man above you, taking you as his.

Through that mysterious sixth sense, Brian must have felt you staring at him, for he opened his eyes to meet yours. As usual, you felt like those hazel irises could look right into your soul. Brian’s presence was almost overwhelming, in the best sense of the word. He felt huge inside, pleasuring your core, and equally giant above. It was like every part of you was wrapped up in him at once: both physically and mentally. You loved it. You felt small and at his mercy, yet safe and secure in his arms. 

“That’s it baby,” Brian said sensually as he trusted into you, “You feel so good, taking my cock like this. Such a perfect little girl for me Y/N.” 

You whimpered at his words, and Brian began to speed up the pace. He was so hard and long, touching you so sweet and deep inside, that you were quickly getting lost to the pleasure. Your whining and keening seemed to spur Brian on, knowing that he was driving you crazy beneath him.

“Yes Y/N. Let yourself go. Tell me how you feel. I want to hear those pretty noises you make, impaled on me so tight.” His voice was arousing, and his thrusts felt so good against you. You would do anything he wanted.  


“God Sir, you’re so amazing. Filling me up so good. I love it.” You moaned your feelings in a stream of consciousness, punctuated by Brian pounding into you in each pause. He was really going for it now, pulling out almost all the way with each thrust and slamming back in, rearranging your insides around him. It felt so good taking his thrusts, and letting him claim you as his.

The sounds of your lovemaking were loud and erotic, Brian’s cock slipping in and out of your soaked pussy with wet sputters. You could hear the primal sounds of his skin meeting yours, and the grunts and moans you or he would make after a particularly good moment. You were getting so close: your inner muscles tightening around him more and more, and your clit swollen with arousal. You just needed that extra something to bring you over the edge, climax just out of reach.

“Harder Sir, please. I need your big cock so much.” You were pleading with Brian to give you a little more. “I’m so close.”

You reached down to touch your clit and relieve the tension there, but Brian was quick to take your wrists in his hand again, locking them down above your head.

“No touching baby. Only I get to touch this pretty pussy. All MINE.” The raw possessiveness in his voice made your insides twinge, but not enough for release.

“Sorry Sir,” you whimpered, almost crying in frustration. You were so damn close it was an agonizing pleasure. “I’m all yours.”

Brian was pleased with your submission as he continued to thrust into you brutally, your whole body moving every time he seated himself. You could feel his entire length as he pulled out as far as he could and then slammed into you all the way.

“You’re being such a good girl Y/N, but I think you’re still holding something back,” Brian’s voice was animalistic as he spoke to you, leaning into your ear. “Beg for me.”

You whined at his words, trying in vain to find your climax.

“Please Brian. I want it.”

“You want what?” Brian’s voice was at once both teasing and cocky.

“To come. Please!” You raised your voice. The desperation for release was pushing you to forget your manners and yourself, but Brian was unrelenting.

“You want to come on my cock baby? I don’t know if you need it bad enough yet.”

“Yes PLEASE I need it!”

“Please who?”

“PLEASE SIR!” 

Brian growled immediately at those words, loud and satisfied. “There it is baby. So good for me, begging so nice like I asked,” he said, teeth gritted, as he brought his hand to your clit. He rubbed hard, finally giving you the stimulation you needed.

“Good girl Y/N. Come on my big cock.” Brian’s voice was filled with every sinful fantasy you’d ever had, and you were released into blinding ecstasy at last.

Your long awaited orgasm hit you like an intense snap, walls clenching hard around Brian inside you and fluttering quickly due to his size. You moaned uncontrollably as your body shook beneath his. Brian kept thrusting, fucking you right through your orgasm with an erratic rhythm signalling how close he was as well. He was growling and plunging into you roughly, his fingers on your wrists tightening enough to leave marks, but you didn’t care. Still pulsing with your high, you wanted nothing more than to give Brian the same pleasure he had given you.

“Fill me up please Sir.” 

After one last thrust, Brian buried his cock as deep as possible as he came with a low rumble. His warm bursts of pleasure covered your insides, claiming you as his in the most primal way. Spent, after such a lengthy exertion, Brian collapsed on top of you. He held you tightly, and you him, as you twitched and milked his cock dry. It was wonderful to be pressed into the mattress by his presence, keeping you close after the pleasure you had shared.

As you both came down from your high, thoughts came running through your head. You were both appalled and excited by what had just happened. You couldn’t believe that you’d said those words to Brian May of all people, but it was incredibly freeing. And he seemed to be just as in to it, the dirty man. 

Soon, you were brought out of your inner dialogue by Brian stirring above you. His penis shifted inside you, and you clenched once again around his spent cock, earning another deep groan from him. 

“You were so good sweet girl,” he whispered into your ear, still lying on top of you, “just as I thought all those hours ago at the arena.”

“I’m happy I could help Sir.” You had wanted your words to seem cheeky and flirty, but with Brian’s large body on top of your chest they came out as a bit of a wheeze.

Brian immediately took some of his mass off you, pushing up onto his arms. You missed the weight of him, but were happy to see his face again.

“Sorry baby. I didn’t mean to crush you, cute little thing.” He laughed slightly at the situation.

“Don’t worry Bri, I can handle a lot.”

“Considering what just happened, I know you can.” Brian winked and you both chuckled, feeling giddy after the intense sex.

He gave you another kiss, tender this time, and then pulled out of you slowly. You could feel your combined come slide out of your hole as he removed himself. You suddenly felt very empty, having gotten used to Brian’s large presence inside you, and clung to his shoulders to keep him close. Your pussy felt well-used, and completely satisfied.

Brian then rolled over to lie beside you on his back, both staring at the ceiling in comfortable silence. Your chests were still rising steadily while regaining your breath. This night had been one wild ride; you almost couldn’t believe that was Brian May lying beside you. 

“Why me Brian?” You couldn’t help but ask the question you had been too scared to think about all night.

Brian seemed to consider his answer for a moment, before voicing quietly, “You didn’t see me for what I was, but for what I am.” 

You were proud that he saw you in this way, and your heart gave a little twinge at his genuine answer.

“Also I’m a vain old man with a massive ego and I can’t resist pretty girls who flash their eyes as me.” Brian brought some levity back into the conversation, and you playfully slapped his chest beside you. “And you looked like you’d be an enthusiastic shag.”

You laughed again at his words. “I happen to love that massive ego, it’s quite sexy.”

You could sense Brian’s smile beside you even though you couldn’t see it. 

“You’d be the first,” he said as moved to get up from the bed. As he was standing up, he grunted in obvious discomfort, and placed his hand on his lower back. “Fuck I’m getting old,” he stated, walking to the ensuite bathroom.

“I wouldn’t have known it 5 minutes ago. That was the best sex I’ve ever had Brian,” you called to his back as he left view, burying yourself under the covers.

“Years of practice darling!”

You could hear rustling in the bathroom, and Brian emerged with a large towel in hand. He was still naked, somehow having completely forgotten about his earlier insecurities. You were so happy to see this change is him, hoping that you had something to do with it.

Brian gave the towel to you to clean yourself up with, and you took it gladly, wiping the now sticky area between your legs. Brian climbed back into the bed as you threw the towel on the floor, and pulled his side of the blankets up.

“Stay the night Y/N. I’ve got nothing in the morning.” 

It wasn’t really a question, but since you had the day of tomorrow, you were very happy to stay.

“I’d love to.”

Brian murmured some kind of answer, already getting ready to sleep, and you made yourself comfortable on the mattress. Before long, you heard soft snoring coming from the other side of the bed, signalling that Brian had drifted off. You relaxed and soon joined him, proud to have given him what he needed after the concert.


	12. The Morning After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daddy kink warning in this one again, because I can't help myself. Same goes as last time: there is an alternate chapter to follow without it!

You woke up from your restful sleep with a long arm draped across your stomach. You and Brian had drifted closer together during the night, his warm side pressed against yours as he lay on his front: almost as if you were a teddy bear in his grasp. Despite the light of morning shining through the gaps in the curtains, you were still groggy and blissfully content to lay there for a while before Brian woke up. 

Since you had the opportunity, you stole a quick glance at the man beside you. He was breathing softly with his mouth slightly open on the pillow. The ease of sleep had softened his features, smoothing the creases on his face and making him appear peaceful and relaxed. You could not believe what had happened last night, and wanted to commit his beautiful face to memory as you enjoyed being with him. 

The more you lay there on the bed, the more you started to get nervous about what would happen when Brian woke up. You didn’t want this moment to end. What if he regretted last night, now that he was no longer caught up in the emotions from the concert? You had known you were only going to get Brian for one night, but couldn’t help hoping for more. You were dreading the moment this experience would end.

You must have shifted too much with your increasing heart rate because Brian started to stir beside you. 

“Hmm,” he grumbled, voice gravelly from sleep, “Good morning darling.” His eyes were still closed as he spoke to you.

“Morning Bri.”

He rolled onto his side, pulling you closer to his chest as he adjusted, and sighed contently into your ear. In contrast to you, Brian was obviously completely at ease, used to waking up in this situation with a relative stranger. He held you softly in silence, long legs spooned against yours, until he was awake enough to speak properly. From how long he lay with you, drifting in and out of consciousness, you could tell Brian was not a morning person.

“How are you feeling this morning Y/N?” His voice was gentle and caring, and it was nice to hear your name on his lips once more.

Now that you thought about it, you could feel a dull ache between your legs where Brian had been last night. Your wrists were tender too, when you moved them, and you probably had bruises forming from his tight grip.

“A bit sore, honestly.”

“I didn’t hurt you did I love? Sometimes in the heat of the moment I get a little carried away.” 

A worried tone appeared in his voice at your admittance, and you didn’t want him to get the wrong idea.

“No Brian. I loved every minute of it.”

“That’s good to hear baby. So did I.” He quieted for a second, before continuing. “What are you doing for rest of the day?”

Your heart beat with anticipation at his question. How lucky could one girl get?

“I don’t have any plans Brian.” You had actually thought about meeting up with Jenna, but were sure she would understand.

“You do now.”

With that, Brian got up and excused himself to go to the bathroom. You fell back on the pillows and admired the view of his rear as he walked from the bed. Once he was gone you squealed silently to yourself, excited that Brian wanted to keep you around, and glanced to the bedside clock. It was 11:16 AM; Brian must have really tired you out last night as you usually didn’t sleep in this late. At least you would still have plenty of time for whatever he had planned.

Brian was occupied, so you thought you could find your phone and let Jenna know you were okay but too busy to meet today. You looked around the room, wondering where you had left it last night. Not seeing it anywhere, you concluded that it must be out in the sitting area, where you had left your bag after immediately being distracted by Brian. You didn’t quite want to get up yet so you decided to text Jenna later, and closed your eyes for a quick rest.

As you lay there, the activities of the previous night all came back, running through your head. You flushed anew as you remembered exactly what had happened, and how much you had enjoyed it. You were getting worked up again just thinking about it. 

After a few minutes, you heard water start running in the bathroom, and Brian popped his head around the door.

“I’m going to take a shower Y/N. Why don’t you come join me?” Brian gave you a cheeky wink, and stepped back into the bathroom before waiting for your reply, like he knew you were incapable of resisting him.

Well, as usual, he was right. You climbed out of the large bed and crossed the bedroom, butterflies nervously twitching in your stomach again. You knew he had already seen everything, but now there was a lot more light in the room, and you felt self-conscious walking around naked.

As you entered the huge bathroom, you saw your reflection in the mirror for the first time since last night. You knew he had been rough, but weren’t quite expecting the sight before you. You had numerous hickies and faint bruises on your neck and breasts from where Brian had kissed and bitten last night, and finger-shaped marks on your hips. Bringing your arms into view, you saw that your wrists had sustained some bruising as well, to go along with the dull pain. You looked absolutely wrecked and owned, and it sent another fire burning in your core knowing Brian had done this to you. He’d marked you as his, with no thought spared for how you could possibly hide the evidence.

You glanced to the shower, glass already steamy and hiding Brian’s form. Soon he’d see all his work for himself. You hoped he would like it as much as you did. Looking at all the love-bites again, you were pulled out of your nervousness. Brian obviously liked your body enough to do this to it, so you had no need to feel self-conscious. 

“I’m waiting baby.”

Brian’s sing-song voice started you. You hadn’t thought he knew you’d entered the room. Quickly, you ran over to the shower door and opened it up.

“Sorry Sir,” you said as you stepped in with him.

The first thing you noticed in the shower was again the sheer size disparity between you and Brian. The shower was big, but it was still an enclosed area, and Brian seemed larger than ever standing next to you so close and imposing. You were almost completely blocked from the water stream, standing in the shadow between his feet. You knew he was tall, but god, right now, you felt small and trapped. The combination was deliciously arousing.

The second thing you noticed was Brian’s dark gaze lingering on your body, especially where he had left marks of passion. He stared down at you, eyes roaming over your neck and breasts, with a satisfied smirk, evidently pleased with his work. Just as you desired more contact, standing before him on display, he reached a possessive hand out, tracing your naked skin with his burning touch. 

“You look lovely Y/N, wearing all my marks like a good girl.” Brian’s voice was pure sin. “I know you like them, dirty little thing. Staring at yourself in the mirror.”

He moved his hand from your chest to your throat, applying the slightest pressure and stroking his thumb up and down your neck. 

“Everyone will see, and wonder who you let do this to you.”

He forced your chin upwards to look in his eyes.

“And what will you tell them Y/N?”

Brian was staring at you with an unreadable expression, waiting for your reply. You were completely at his mercy, naked in his strong grasp, and incredibly aroused once more. You weren’t sure what answer Brian was looking for. He clearly enjoyed the signs of possession on your skin, but he was famous, and married, also making sure that you would be discrete. 

“That it was someone every special.” You hoped your response addressed both of these desires. “Not just any man is allowed to leave his mark like this.”

Brian smirked, still holding your throat in his big hand. “That is a very good answer Y/N.” Then he bent down to capture your lips in a heated kiss. 

Water streamed down on you as Brian ravaged your mouth with his tongue. His hands were grasping heavily at your neck and shoulders, and you found yourself being pushed up against the shower wall. The cold tiles sent a chill across your lower back, but you couldn’t care less with Brian’s lips on yours, and something else pressed against your stomach. He held you there and took his fill, before pulling back and letting you breathe at last.

“Fuck Y/N, I can’t get enough of you,” he groaned, moving from your mouth to your neck. He continued to taste your wet skin, and you reached out to grab his waist and pull him even closer. You could feel him hardening against your front, grinding you into the wall, and you moaned at the thought of him being inside you again.

“So desperate already? What a little slut you are for me.” Brian growled filthily with his lips against your skin. 

His hands pressed down on your shoulders forcefully, pushing you to your knees in front of him. The tiles were hard and unforgiving, but you would happily sit through the pain in order to please Brian again. 

“Remember your colours Y/N.” 

You looked up at Brian from your position on the floor. He was still standing over you, tall and imposing, stroking his cock like some sort of Adonis. You were growing wetter by the second. He was beautiful and powerful, and you wanted to give yourself to him.

“Green Sir.”

Brian smirked dangerously.

“Good girl.”

He continued to look down on you, pumping himself as he savoured the sight of you lowered, submissive, and on your knees for him. This was just fine with you, as you were enjoying the reverse situation equally: nervous with arousal at his commanding presence.

“I’m not sure if I should let you have my cock again so soon Y/N.” Brian drew his words out slowly and arrogantly. “You’re getting a bit greedy.” 

“Please Sir.” Your voice was quiet and pleading. “I just want to be good for you. I’ll do anything.”

Brian seemed to consider your words carefully, holding you trapped within his gaze.

“Even if that means you don’t get to come?”

You swallowed the lump in your throat.

“Yes.”

With that simple word, Brian’s expression turned from cocky to hungry. He bent down to grab the hair at the back of your head in one fist, pulling on it to bring your face closer to his.

“Yes who?”

“Yes daddy.” 

Somehow, in the light of day, that word sounded more penetrating, like there was no way to hide your true desires behind the madness of night. Your gut twisted in anticipation, but it was a futile action if Brian was being truthful about his plans.

“In that case, Y/N, you’re going to be a good girl and help daddy fix the problem you’ve caused.” He gestured to his large, hard cock, causing a whimper to escape your lips. 

It wasn’t really fair that he was blaming this on you, you thought to yourself, for he was the one who told you to join him in the shower. However, when the man of your dreams was standing above you, you couldn’t be bothered with such trivialities. 

“Tongue out, baby girl, and don’t move.”

You did as you were told, that gentle yet commanding voice of his left no room for disobedience. 

“You look so pretty like this Y/N, down on your knees thirsting after a cock you know you can’t have.” He stroked himself in lazy, long movements, teasing you mercilessly. “You’re so desperate that you’ll take any little thing I give, won’t you? You dirty little thing.”

You nodded, unable to speak with your tongue out, but Brian was narrating enough for the both of you.

“I don’t know what I want more: to come all over your sweet face or down your slight throat.” 

Pondering those two suggestions, you couldn’t decide either. Luckily Brian would be making the choice for you, and you were sure you would enjoy either one.

He voice was deliciously deep when he replied, “We’ll just have to wait and see.”

With that, Brian placed the tip of his cock on your tongue, letting it sit heavy. “Open up nice and wide for me baby, you remember how this goes.”

He pushed himself into you as you sucked, not thrusting too deeply at first. For all his talk, Brian was still a kind and caring man, building up to the more demanding actions. Like last time, you were desperate to please him, and worked hard to open your throat and apply the perfect amount of pressure with your tongue.

“Yes Y/N. You’re so perfect for me, sucking on daddy’s cock like a good girl.” 

Every time you heard his strained sex voice, you were reminded how much it turned you on, knowing you brought him to this state. Brian’s praise sent a satisfied hum through your lips, vibrating right against his cock. His hands tightened in your hair in response, pulling slightly and causing just enough pain so that you were constantly aware of his control.

Brian’s pleasure built and he began fucking your mouth in earnest, holding your head to keep it from moving with each thrust. Your pussy was slick and throbbing, unbelievably aroused from being used like this again.

“God baby, your mouth feels so good.” He pumped repeatedly, brushing the back of your throat. “I’m close. You’re going to take everything I give you. Take it like a good girl.”

His rhythm became erratic, rough and sloppy as he growled above you. You could barely breathe, choking on his large cock, the drool from your mouth mixing with the water from the shower.

“Daddy’s going to come right in that pretty little mouth.”

He thrust in all the way and slammed his cock head against you, causing you to choke around him.

“Swallow.”

That was all the warning you received before he came in your throat, holding your face down on his cock as he released his seed. You struggled with Brian so deep next to your gag reflex, but managed to do what he said through sheer will-power, using your full capacity to please him.

He pulled out of your mouth slowly, breathing hard from his orgasm, and looked down at you. You were still quivering with arousal, pussy tight, wet and wanting, but you knew you would have to wait. You slowly stood up on shaky legs, the pain evident in your knees from resting on the hard tile. 

“Good girl Y/N. You did so well.” Brian placed his hands on your shoulders and kissed your forehead. “Let me take care of you now.”

“Thank you daddy.”

You stood still next to him, not able to do much else, still wound tight without release. He began to wash his hair with sweet smelling shampoo, and then proceeded to do the same with yours. It was an incredibly pleasant feeling, his hands massaging your scalp, and it helped you relax as the need in your core faded away slowly.

He didn’t skimp on the conditioner either. Those curls obviously needed a whole lot, and he applied the same technique to your hair as he spoke.

“You’re such a precious little thing. I’m so glad I have you all to myself.”

His voice was so soothing, warm and safe. You wanted to stay like this forever.

“You can have me as long as you want me Sir.” 

Brian reached a soapy hand down to pinch your backside.

“Don’t tempt me Y/N.”


	13. The Morning After (Alternate)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the same chapter as "The Morning After" without the Daddy kink.

You woke up from your restful sleep with a long arm draped across your stomach. You and Brian had drifted closer together during the night, his warm side pressed against yours as he lay on his front: almost as if you were a teddy bear in his grasp. Despite the light of morning shining through the gaps in the curtains, you were still groggy and blissfully content to lay there for a while before Brian woke up. 

Since you had the opportunity, you stole a quick glance at the man beside you. He was breathing softly with his mouth slightly open on the pillow. The ease of sleep had softened his features, smoothing the creases on his face and making him appear peaceful and relaxed. You could not believe what had happened last night, and wanted to commit his beautiful face to memory as you enjoyed being with him. 

The more you lay there on the bed, the more you started to get nervous about what would happen when Brian woke up. You didn’t want this moment to end. What if he regretted last night, now that he was no longer caught up in the emotions from the concert? You had known you were only going to get Brian for one night, but couldn’t help hoping for more. You were dreading the moment this experience would end.

You must have shifted too much with your increasing heart rate because Brian started to stir beside you. 

“Hmm,” he grumbled, voice gravelly from sleep, “Good morning darling.” His eyes were still closed as he spoke to you.

“Morning Bri.”

He rolled onto his side, pulling you closer to his chest as he adjusted, and sighed contently into your ear. In contrast to you, Brian was obviously completely at ease, used to waking up in this situation with a relative stranger. He held you softly in silence, long legs spooned against yours, until he was awake enough to speak properly. From how long he lay with you, drifting in and out of consciousness, you could tell Brian was not a morning person.

“How are you feeling this morning Y/N?” His voice was gentle and caring, and it was nice to hear your name on his lips once more.

Now that you thought about it, you could feel a dull ache between your legs where Brian had been last night. Your wrists were tender too, when you moved them, and you probably had bruises forming from his tight grip.

“A bit sore, honestly.”

“I didn’t hurt you did I love? Sometimes in the heat of the moment I get a little carried away.” 

A worried tone appeared in his voice at your admittance, and you didn’t want him to get the wrong idea.

“No Brian. I loved every minute of it.”

“That’s good to hear baby. So did I.” He quieted for a second, before continuing. “What are you doing for rest of the day?”

Your heart beat with anticipation at his question. How lucky could one girl get?

“I don’t have any plans Brian.” You had actually thought about meeting up with Jenna, but were sure she would understand.

“You do now.”

With that, Brian got up and excused himself to go to the bathroom. You fell back on the pillows and admired the view of his rear as he walked from the bed. Once he was gone you squealed silently to yourself, excited that Brian wanted to keep you around, and glanced to the bedside clock. It was 11:16 AM; Brian must have really tired you out last night as you usually didn’t sleep in this late. At least you would still have plenty of time for whatever he had planned.

Brian was occupied, so you thought you could find your phone and let Jenna know you were okay but too busy to meet today. You looked around the room, wondering where you had left it last night. Not seeing it anywhere, you concluded that it must be out in the sitting area, where you had left your bag after immediately being distracted by Brian. You didn’t quite want to get up yet so you decided to text Jenna later, and closed your eyes for a quick rest.

As you lay there, the activities of the previous night all came back, running through your head. You flushed anew as you remembered exactly what had happened, and how much you had enjoyed it. You were getting worked up again just thinking about it. 

After a few minutes, you heard water start running in the bathroom, and Brian popped his head around the door.

“I’m going to take a shower Y/N. Why don’t you come join me?” Brian gave you a cheeky wink, and stepped back into the bathroom before waiting for your reply, like he knew you were incapable of resisting him.

Well, as usual, he was right. You climbed out of the large bed and crossed the bedroom, butterflies nervously twitching in your stomach again. You knew he had already seen everything, but now there was a lot more light in the room, and you felt self-conscious walking around naked.

As you entered the huge bathroom, you saw your reflection in the mirror for the first time since last night. You knew he had been rough, but weren’t quite expecting the sight before you. You had numerous hickies and faint bruises on your neck and breasts from where Brian had kissed and bitten last night, and finger-shaped marks on your hips. Bringing your arms into view, you saw that your wrists had sustained some bruising as well, to go along with the dull pain. You looked absolutely wrecked and owned, and it sent another fire burning in your core knowing Brian had done this to you. He’d marked you as his, with no thought spared for how you could possibly hide the evidence.

You glanced to the shower, glass already steamy and hiding Brian’s form. Soon he’d see all his work for himself. You hoped he would like it as much as you did. Looking at all the love-bites again, you were pulled out of your nervousness. Brian obviously liked your body enough to do this to it, so you had no need to feel self-conscious. 

“I’m waiting baby.”

Brian’s sing-song voice started you. You hadn’t thought he knew you’d entered the room. Quickly, you ran over to the shower door and opened it up.

“Sorry Sir,” you said as you stepped in with him.

The first thing you noticed in the shower was again the sheer size disparity between you and Brian. The shower was big, but it was still an enclosed area, and Brian seemed larger than ever standing next to you so close and imposing. You were almost completely blocked from the water stream, standing in the shadow between his feet. You knew he was tall, but god, right now, you felt small and trapped. The combination was deliciously arousing.

The second thing you noticed was Brian’s dark gaze lingering on your body, especially where he had left marks of passion. He stared down at you, eyes roaming over your neck and breasts, with a satisfied smirk, evidently pleased with his work. Just as you desired more contact, standing before him on display, he reached a possessive hand out, tracing your naked skin with his burning touch. 

“You look lovely Y/N, wearing all my marks like a good girl.” Brian’s voice was pure sin. “I know you like them, dirty little thing. Staring at yourself in the mirror.”

He moved his hand from your chest to your throat, applying the slightest pressure and stroking his thumb up and down your neck. 

“Everyone will see, and wonder who you let do this to you.”

He forced your chin upwards to look in his eyes.

“And what will you tell them Y/N?”

Brian was staring at you with an unreadable expression, waiting for your reply. You were completely at his mercy, naked in his strong grasp, and incredibly aroused once more. You weren’t sure what answer Brian was looking for. He clearly enjoyed the signs of possession on your skin, but he was famous, and married, also making sure that you would be discrete. 

“That it was someone every special.” You hoped your response addressed both of these desires. “Not just any man is allowed to leave his mark like this.”

Brian smirked, still holding your throat in his big hand. “That is a very good answer Y/N.” Then he bent down to capture your lips in a heated kiss. 

Water streamed down on you as Brian ravaged your mouth with his tongue. His hands were grasping heavily at your neck and shoulders, and you found yourself being pushed up against the shower wall. The cold tiles sent a chill across your lower back, but you couldn’t care less with Brian’s lips on yours, and something else pressed against your stomach. He held you there and took his fill, before pulling back and letting you breathe at last.

“Fuck Y/N, I can’t get enough of you,” he groaned, moving from your mouth to your neck. He continued to taste your wet skin, and you reached out to grab his waist and pull him even closer. You could feel him hardening against your front, grinding you into the wall, and you moaned at the thought of him being inside you again.

“So desperate already? What a little slut you are for me.” Brian growled filthily with his lips against your skin. 

His hands pressed down on your shoulders forcefully, pushing you to your knees in front of him. The tiles were hard and unforgiving, but you would happily sit through the pain in order to please Brian again. 

“Remember your colours Y/N.” 

You looked up at Brian from your position on the floor. He was still standing over you, tall and imposing, stroking his cock like some sort of Adonis. You were growing wetter by the second. He was beautiful and powerful, and you wanted to give yourself to him.

“Green Sir.”

Brian smirked dangerously.

“Good girl.”

He continued to look down on you, pumping himself as he savoured the sight of you lowered, submissive, and on your knees for him. This was just fine with you, as you were enjoying the reverse situation equally: nervous with arousal at his commanding presence.

“I’m not sure if I should let you have my cock again so soon Y/N.” Brian drew his words out slowly and arrogantly. “You’re getting a bit greedy.” 

“Please Sir.” Your voice was quiet and pleading. “I just want to be good for you. I’ll do anything.”

Brian seemed to consider your words carefully, holding you trapped within his gaze.

“Even if that means you don’t get to come?”

You swallowed the lump in your throat.

“Yes.”

With that simple word, Brian’s expression turned from cocky to hungry. He bent down to grab the hair at the back of your head in one fist, pulling on it to bring your face closer to his.

“Yes who?”

“Yes Sir.” 

Somehow, in the light of day, your reaction was more penetrating, like there was no way to hide your true desires behind the madness of night. Your gut twisted in anticipation, but it was a futile action if Brian was being truthful about his plans.

“In that case, Y/N, you’re going to be a good girl and help me deal with the problem you’ve caused.” He gestured to his large, hard cock, causing a whimper to escape your lips. 

It wasn’t really fair that he was blaming this on you, you thought to yourself, for he was the one who told you to join him in the shower. However, when the man of your dreams was standing above you, you couldn’t be bothered with such trivialities. 

“Tongue out, baby girl, and don’t move.”

You did as you were told, that gentle yet commanding voice of his left no room for disobedience. 

“You look so pretty like this Y/N, down on your knees thirsting after a cock you know you can’t have.” He stroked himself in lazy, long movements, teasing you mercilessly. “You’re so desperate that you’ll take any little thing I give, won’t you? You dirty little thing.”

You nodded, unable to speak with your tongue out, but Brian was narrating enough for the both of you.

“I don’t know what I want more: to come all over your sweet face or down your slight throat.” 

Pondering those two suggestions, you couldn’t decide either. Luckily Brian would be making the choice for you, and you were sure you would enjoy either one.

He voice was deliciously deep when he replied, “We’ll just have to wait and see.”

With that, Brian placed the tip of his cock on your tongue, letting it sit heavy. “Open up nice and wide for me baby, you remember how this goes.”

He pushed himself into you as you sucked, not thrusting too deeply at first. For all his talk, Brian was still a kind and caring man, building up to the more demanding actions. Like last time, you were desperate to please him, and worked hard to open your throat and apply the perfect amount of pressure with your tongue.

“Yes Y/N. You’re so perfect for me, sucking on my cock like a good girl.” 

Every time you heard his strained sex voice, you were reminded how much it turned you on, knowing you brought him to this state. Brian’s praise sent a satisfied hum through your lips, vibrating right against his cock. His hands tightened in your hair in response, pulling slightly and causing just enough pain so that you were constantly aware of his control.

Brian’s pleasure built and he began fucking your mouth in earnest, holding your head to keep it from moving with each thrust. Your pussy was slick and throbbing, unbelievably aroused from being used like this again.

“God baby, your mouth feels so good.” He pumped repeatedly, brushing the back of your throat. “I’m close. You’re going to take everything I give you. Take it like a good girl.”

His rhythm became erratic, rough and sloppy as he growled above you. You could barely breathe, choking on his large cock, the drool from your mouth mixing with the water from the shower.

“Fuck Y/N, I’m going to come right in that pretty little mouth.”

He thrust in all the way and slammed his cock head against you, causing you to choke around him.

“Swallow.”

That was all the warning you received before he came in your throat, holding your face down on his cock as he released his seed. You struggled with Brian so deep next to your gag reflex, but managed to do what he said through sheer will-power, using your full capacity to please him.

He pulled out of your mouth slowly, breathing hard from his orgasm, and looked down at you. You were still quivering with arousal, pussy tight, wet and wanting, but you knew you would have to wait. You slowly stood up on shaky legs, the pain evident in your knees from resting on the hard tile. 

“Good girl Y/N. You did so well.” Brian placed his hands on your shoulders and kissed your forehead. “Let me take care of you now.”

“Thank you Sir.”

You stood still next to him, not able to do much else, still wound tight without release. He began to wash his hair with sweet smelling shampoo, and then proceeded to do the same with yours. It was an incredibly pleasant feeling, his hands massaging your scalp, and it helped you relax as the need in your core faded away slowly.

He didn’t skimp on the conditioner either. Those curls obviously needed a whole lot, and he applied the same technique to your hair as he spoke.

“You’re such a precious little thing. I’m so glad I have you all to myself.”

His voice was so soothing, warm and safe. You wanted to stay like this forever.

“You can have me as long as you want me Sir.” 

Brian reached a soapy hand down to pinch your backside.

“Don’t tempt me Y/N.”


	14. Good Company

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one took so long. I got a bit carried away and couldn't find a place to end it. I'll get the hang of this writing thing eventually!

Brian rinsed the conditioner from his hair and yours, and then proceeded to scrub down his body with soap. You were jealous of his hands, touching all the places that you yourself wanted so badly to caress, but he didn’t let you help. He simply smirked at you watching him with lust and want, teasing you arrogantly, especially around his chest and groin.

Once it was your turn, Brian took his sweet time lathering your entire body. He was slow and deliberate, clearly feeling you up under the pretense of helping to wash you, for he paid particular attention to your breasts and backside. You were perfectly aware of what he was doing, but you couldn’t bring yourself to care. If Brian wanted to enjoy your body, you would let him. You were appreciating his teasing and caressing as much as he was.

“You’re so beautiful Y/N,” Brian’s voice ended the comfortable silence, “This pretty little body is so perfect for me.” He placed both large hands on your ass. “So tight and perky.” 

“I’m glad you like it Sir.” Your voice was cheeky. “I aim to please.”

Brian hummed lowly in his throat. “You do please me darling, and not only because of this.” He squeezed your cheeks between his strong fingers. “We are very compatible Y/N. You always seem to react exactly as I hope you will… whether that’s through natural instinct or above average intelligence I’m not sure.” Brian’s voice turned coy, “Perhaps it’s a bit of both.”

“Are you saying I’m more than just a pretty face Dr. May?” You wiggled your backside into his hands as you voiced the cheeky question.

“Oh definitely, though you do have that too.”

You felt like you were flying through the clouds, hearing that from Brian, but you couldn’t get your silly hopes up too high. You had to pull yourself back down to the ground so the inevitable fall wouldn’t hurt so much.

“You flatterer. Do you do this with all your girls Brian?”

There was a slight pause as Brian removed his hands from your body before his smooth voice answered you.

“What girls?”

“Oh please.” You weren’t taking Brian’s innocent act for a second, and turned around to face him. “Tall, handsome and clever, oh yeah and an actual rock God. You’re literally every woman’s fantasy.” You placed your hands on your hips good naturedly. “I’m not delusional,” you finished with a smile.

Brian returned your smile and acquiesced. “All right, all right. Maybe I do indulge myself occasionally.” He winked as he rinsed both of your bodies for the final time, clearing all the soap away as he talked. “But I was being truthful Y/N; you make me feel… something…that I haven’t felt in a long time.”

You could tell Brian was uncomfortable with the words that came out of his mouth, accidentally straying too far into intimate revelations. He was a sensitive and honest man, but you wanted to give him an out, so you brought the conversation back to levity.

“Surely my mouth isn’t that special?”

Brian laughed, silently thanking you for switching the mood back.

“Well I did just come twice less than 12 hours apart, which is quite the achievement at my age,” he said as he turned the water off. “But I think we’ll have to wait a while now. You can be patient until I’m ready.”

He opened the door to the shower for you, gestured for you to exit first, and then lightly slapped your bottom as you passed. You couldn’t help but squeal at his audacity. Feeling the cold air on your wet skin, you quickly reached for one of the plush hotel towels, grabbing the other one for Brian as well. You wrapped yourself up in its warmth and used another smaller towel to quickly dry and bind your hair. 

Brian was doing much the same thing. He had the large towel around his waist; the expensive fabric that easily covered your whole torso and thighs only fell slightly below his knees. His upper body was still on display for you, and you watched mesmerized as his biceps flexed to rub his smaller towel against his head. It was rather funny to watch Brian dry his own hair. It was still wet and heavy, lying flat to his scalp, instead of the usual voluminous poof. With every brush of the towel certain strands began to curl up, once they were dry enough.

“No hair dryer Bri?” you asked teasingly.

Brian chucked behind the towel. “God no, Y/N, you wouldn’t want to see that disaster. It’s bad enough as it is.”

“I happen to love your hair, as do many of your adoring fans.” 

You stood at the door to the bathroom, hip cocked, and waited for him to finish. His eyes were light with mirth as he pulled the towel off his head and smiled.

“Well thank you. It isn’t what it used to be, but at least I still have some,” he said as he threw the hair towel on the counter. “Now go wait on the bed.”

You both walked back into the bedroom, and Brian went over to his dresser, opening the drawers and perusing his clothing options. You sat on the bed like he asked, simply astonished that Brian still desired your company during such menial tasks. Perhaps he got lonely on tour, even with the extensive road crew. Feeling a little strange just sitting there as he chose his clothes, you made some conversation.

“You unpack all your clothes for one night in a hotel? That’s pretty obsessive Brian.”

Brian chuckled a bit. “I wouldn’t say I unpack them, but yes they are always clean and arranged for me when I wake up in the morning.” He gestured with his hands towards the dresser.

“Wow,” you said, impressed. “You really are a rock star.” You hadn’t thought about it, but obviously on a tour with a group like Queen someone would prepare his room for him in every city.

“Guilty as charged darling.” Brian pulled out a multi-coloured button-up and some black cargo shorts from the dresser, as well as some black boxer briefs that caused your cheeks to redden. He looked over at you then, seeming to have a question. “Do you have any clothes with you Y/N? You know, other than…” His voice trailed off as he glanced to your tiny costume shorts that were still on the floor where he threw them last night.

“Yes Brian. I had a change of clothes in my bag for after the concert.” You smiled, remembering last night when you packed the bag. Thinking about your former self, you never would have dreamed that you would be in this position right now.

“Good, good.” Brian seemed half distracted as he talked to you. “Go get your bag and bring it back in here.”

You were slightly confused with his request, but said okay and left the bedroom to get your stuff. Actually, now that you thought about it, it wasn’t really a request at all. In any case you had to get dressed at some point. 

The sitting room was exactly how you left it: two unfinished glasses of champagne on the table by the couch. You were sad at seeing the expensive alcohol go to waste, but knew it would be warm, flat and unpleasant now. Last night you’d had more pressing matters than the bubbly. 

You found your bag thrown haphazardly in the hallway by the entrance, where Brian had kissed you up against the wall, and quickly brought it back to the bedroom. Sadly, by the time you returned, Brian had already dressed his lower half. He smiled at you when you walked through the door, just in the process of buttoning up his shirt. The man closed a grand total of three buttons before calling it quits, leaving a large expanse of chest visible as usual. His necklaces glinted in the morning sun.

Once he was done, Brian took a seat in the chair in the corner of the room and looked at you. 

“You can get dressed now pretty girl. I’ll order in some food for us.” He pulled his phone out of his pocket and quickly dialed a number before holding it to his ear and maintaining eye contact. 

You placed your bag on the bed and opened it to grab your clothes. With a quick glance you suddenly remembered what shirt you had packed, and felt a little silly having to put it on in front of Brian. You had just planned to wear a simple T-shirt and jean shorts for the trip home from the concert, so the outfit was nothing special, but you had packed your Queen shirt to match the moment. Your cheeks heated and reddened, embarrassed of having to put on a shirt with Brian’s face on it in front of him. Not wanting him to see, but only delaying the inevitable, you grabbed your clothes and headed for the bathroom.

“No Y/N,” Brian stopped you as he waited for the phone to stop ringing, “You don’t need to hide from me.” A smirk appeared on his face at your confusion. “Let me see that beautiful body one more time.”

You had never had a man ask you to dress in front of him before. Undress, yes. But Brian wanted to see you again just for the sake of it, not only as a lead up to sex. Your insides twisted at the thought. He found you beautiful and attractive, wanting to admire you like one would a piece of art. You were caught breathless under his gaze, arousal quickly building again after not coming earlier.

You dropped the towel from your torso and let the sun coat your naked body, looking at Brian in the corner as you did so. A rush of pride flowed through you as his gaze heated and his eyes trailed up and down your form.  
Just then, the person Brian was calling must have picked up, because Brian started to talk while still staring and smirking at you. 

“Morning Jim.”

You couldn’t hear the other side of the conversation, but could tell what was said from Brian’s chuckle and his answer.

“Afternoon then. You know me. Anyways, it would be lovely if I could get some food sent to my room.” Brian’s grin widened as he lifted his other hand and moved his finger in a twirling motion, silently commanding you to spin for him. “Yeah the usual is fine. Lots of fruit. I’m in the mood for something sweet.” 

You had just finished turning in time to catch Brian’s wink at the word ‘sweet’, and it sent another shiver though your spine. Brian must have picked up on it because his smile got even wider before he continued talking.

“As soon as possible… Yes.” He paused and licked his lips, eyes roaming down your body again. “Isn’t the view lovely this morning?”

Brian really was an enormous flirt, and he seemed to be greatly enjoying making you squirm in silence as he spoke, but he couldn’t draw the conversation out too long.

“Yes I’m serious. What are you worried about?” He rolled his eyes at whatever Miami was saying. “I know. I’ll be ready.”

You snickered a bit, finding it humorous how Brian still received lectures from his manager.

“Thank you Jim. See you soon.” With those parting words he hung up the phone and almost immediately began speaking directly to you in that rich deep voice. “You look delectable Y/N. Such a good girl letting me see, but breakfast will be delivered soon and I don’t want anyone else laying their eyes on you. You’re mine for as long as I have you.”

“Yours Sir.” You felt the response was necessary, standing naked as you were in the middle of the room.

“Good Y/N,” Brian smiled at your answer. “Now get dressed.”

With Brian settled in the chair, you decided to put on a bit of a show. You pulled on your red lacy panties first, slowly, dragging them tantalizingly over your backside so he could see how they were just slightly too small. Brian’s eyes were glued to your movements, and at this moment you were very happy you had thrown this particular pair in the bag. You made sure to give Brian a nice view as you turned and bent over to pick your shorts up off the floor. From his heavy breathing, you could tell he appreciated the gesture. You slipped your jean shorts on from the same angle, working a bit to overcome their tight fit on your ass. All the squats at practice had really paid off, ‘Fat Bottomed Girls’ indeed.

With your lower half dressed you turned back to Brian and gave him a coquettish grin.

“You really are a little slut Y/N, teasing me like that.” Brian’s voice had turned growly and dominant again. “I hope you know that you’re only causing yourself more trouble.”

God, that voice did something to you, every single time. Maybe he was right, you hadn’t come yet and this teasing was equally as painful for you.

“I’m sorry sir. I thought you’d like it.”

“I do like it Y/N, perhaps a little too much.” His tone turned exasperated. “I wish we had more time… but right now I need you to be a good girl and put a fucking shirt on before someone comes with our food.” Something in his manner suggested to you that you actually needed to hurry a bit.

“I didn’t know breakfast would be delivered that quickly.”

Brian shrugged. “They don’t leave me waiting for long.”

With those simple words you were reminded how powerful a man like Brian was, and how out of your depth you were. It was an arousing feeling, to be near this level of influence and celebrity. Brian could, and did, get everything he wanted, and right now that was you. 

You quickly grabbed your bra and hooked it together around your back, still hoping to be alluring, but definitely moving faster. You gave your breasts a quick adjustment in the padding and hoped they looked nice and full. It was the moment of truth, when the shirt had to come on. You snatched it off the floor and gave Brian a quick warning.

“Don’t judge me too harshly for this,” you laughed nervously. “I like to dress for a concert, and I didn’t know all this would be happening.”

Brian looked confused as you pulled the T-shirt over your head, but quickly smiled when he saw his face, and those of Freddie, Roger and John, on your front.

“Why would I judge you for that Y/N? I quite like when people enjoy my music.” He chuckled at your unnecessary apprehension.

“I didn’t want you to think I’m just some obsessed fan.”

“It’s okay Y/N.” He put his hand on your shoulder. “I think we’ve established at this point that we’re happy with the dynamic. I don’t think any less of you, and I actually quite like how you are drawn to Queen. Remember,” and he pointed to himself, “Big ego.”

You couldn’t help but smile after that. He was always so charming and knew just what to say. You pulled him in to a hug.

“Thank you Bri.”

Your tender moment was interrupted by a knock at the door, and Brian growled at the sound.

“Sorry Y/N. The day is just too short and I thought we should eat before any more of it was wasted. You can stay here if you like, I’ll go answer the door.”

You lowered your arms and nodded at Brian as he left the bedroom. You could hear his footsteps all the way to the entrance, and then the opening of the door.

“Oh it’s you Allan.” You recognised the name of the driver from last night as Brian’s voice carried across the room. “Has Jim got you roped in to catering now too?” 

“No Sir, I’m just here nice and early for when you need to drive to the airport. I thought I’d help out where I can since I’m on duty.”

“That’s kind of you. You can bring the food in here, and maybe clear away the mess from last night.” You heard some shuffling, and then the sound of a trolley being wheeled into the room as the door closed.

“Y/N, you can come out here and say ‘hi’, it’s only Allan.” Brian’s voice was cheerful, and didn’t really leave you with another choice.

You slowly peeked out of the bedroom and walked into the main area as Brian watched. Allan was the one who brought you here in the first place, but you were still slightly embarrassed to be seen exiting Brian’s bedroom the day after.

“You remember him? Our driver from last night?” Brian obviously saw your awkwardness, and wanted to remind you that everything was all right.

“Yes, of course I do,” you smiled at Allan, “pleased to see you again.”

“Likewise Y/N.” The man was a professional, and didn’t let on at all that this was a compromising situation. He proceeded to unload your breakfast from the trolley, and pack away all of yesterday’s leftovers.  
You thought you would pitch in and help, so you picked up the used glasses and helped him load the cart. Once the process was finished, you and Brian were left with delicious plates full of fresh fruit, as well as hot pancakes, hash browns and coffee. It was probably too much for two people, but your stomach growled at the sight. It had been a while since you ate.

“Thank you very much Allan.” Brian’s voice pulled you out of your hungry thoughts. “I really appreciate it. Give my thanks to the chefs as well, if you see them.”

“Of course,” Allan answered, “You’re very welcome.” As he was about to leave, the man stilled, eyes flicking back and forth between you and Brian, “Jim also wanted me to remind you that the plane leaves in two hours.”

“He told me as much on the phone.” Brian groaned loudly as he put his hands on his temples and sat down on the couch, “Well you can thank Jim for reminding me, again, but we both know that the plane leaves when I bloody get there. Unless Queen can play without a guitarist?”

“Everyone is just trying to stick to the rehearsal schedule that you wanted Brian. You’ve been late before.”

Brian glared daggers from his position on the sofa.

“Yes, yes, I know. I told Jim that was my fault, and that you had nothing to do with it.”

“It’s no problem, he just knows how you can get… distracted.” Allan glanced back to you on the last word.

Brian’s tension seemed to pass as he followed Allan’s eyes. “Oh fuck off.” He laughed and waved his arm, shooing the other man out of the room. “I promise I’ll be on time today.”

“Okay then Sir, see you downstairs in 1.5”

After Allan left the room, Brian turned to face you, and gestured for you to join him on the couch. You realised you had just been standing awkwardly during the whole exchange.

“I’m sorry you had to see that Y/N,” Brian said sheepishly, “I’m a little frustrated I don’t have much time left with you.”

“It’s okay Bri. The tour must be stressful for you: travelling so much without many days off.”

Brian sighed.

“Yes Y/N, but it’s no excuse for me to get angry. Let’s just enjoy this meal together for now. You are very good company.”


	15. An Opening

Brunch with Brian was excellent. There were copious fruits and baked goods for you to choose from, as well as some more savory items, but no meat, as Brian was a vegetarian. You took a small helping to begin with, feeling slightly self-conscious eating Brian’s food, but he immediately encouraged you to pile the plate high. 

“Help yourself to everything Y/N, there’s more than enough for both of us. And you’ve probably worked up quite the appetite.” A cheeky wink followed his last sentence.

“Thanks Bri. I can’t deny I’m ravenous- have been since the morning shower.”

“I know darling,” Brian replied to your cheek, “You’ve been a good girl waiting this far.” He looped a long arm around your shoulder as he leaned back on the couch.

As happy as you were in his arms, you couldn’t help but dread the passing of time. You knew you were lucky to have had this morning with Brian, and wanted to make the most of every minute, but it was a bitter-sweet meal.

“I'd wait as long as you wanted me to Brian.” You only had an hour left with this amazing man, and were resigned to not getting any satisfaction, but you just wanted to make these last moments perfect for him. In your mind, it was all about what he desired from you right now. All you needed, was to do what he wanted: to please him, and you hoped he knew it.

“That’s why you’re so perfect Y/N.” He bent over to kiss your forehead. “Everything I learn about you seems to confirm it, and I want to know more. Why don’t you indulge an old man and tell me a little more about yourself.”

The conversation flowed easily, both flirting and enjoying learning more about the other as you ate. You told him about your studies and adventures with the Dallas Cheerleaders, while he charmed you with tales of past tours and his own PhD thesis. You felt a little silly, sharing your glib stories with a rock God, especially after gleaning some insight into the full life he had lived. From what Brian mentioned, Queen tours in the 70’s and 80’s were as crazy as you had always imagined, and yet you knew he was still holding the wilder details back. You were repeatedly awestruck by the man sitting beside you. He was the most fascinating person you had every met: a true polymath with interests in almost every area. 

Still, throughout the meal, Brian seemed engrossed in what you had to say. He was especially keen on hearing about your schooling, and how you managed to split time between online courses, working at the gym, and cheerleading practice. You were going to graduate this year with a kinesiology degree, and had been working part time as a personal trainer this summer up until the football preseason, and therefore cheerleading, started. The cogs seemed to be turning in Brian’s head as he listened, and you wondered what he was thinking about. 

“It’s pretty impressive how you juggle so many things at once Y/N. You’re quite accomplished.” Brian looked kindly into your eyes after you had explained where your life was at, and tossed a couple of blueberries into his mouth.

“You’re kidding me right?” You had to fight back a scoff at his statement. “You, Dr. Brian May, CBE, PhD, animal activist, guitar hero, hit song writer, award-winning musical and movie producer, and stereography expert, think I lead a busy life?” You poked a finger against his chest lightly. “If I didn’t see, and hear, it for myself last night I wouldn’t think you sleep.”

He chuckled slightly and shook his head. “Sorry if I kept you up Y/N. With a nose like this,” he touched the side of it as he smiled good-naturedly, “It’s impossible not to snore.”

“Oh it wasn’t too bad Bri, kind of cute actually, and I think your nose is beautiful.” This time it was your turn to pull his head down and kiss the feature in question. “And don’t change the subject. You’re amazing and multi-talented. What other rock star has a PhD in astrophysics? I’m just a regular girl trying to work her way through school with minimal student debts.”

“Don’t sell yourself short Y/N. I’ve come to see that there is a lot to admire about you. I had to take thirty years off to finish that PhD.”

You couldn’t hold yourself back this time and blew through your lips at his false modestly. “Yeah okay… Take thirty years ‘off’ to conquer the world with your mind-blowing music. Let’s just agree we both like to be busy.” You both smiled and took the last few bites of your food.

It was oddly heartbreaking, you thought, for you and Brian got along so well that you were talking as if you had known each other for years, but you would have to leave soon and likely never see him again. To make matters worse, the stimulating conversation caused the time to fly by, and glancing at your phone, you could see Brian was supposed to meet Allan downstairs in 10 minutes. Brian must have noticed too, for he frowned at the clock on the wall. 

He put his empty plate back on the table and leaned closer to you, putting his warm hand on your knee. He stared at the space in front of him, giving you a view of only his side profile.  
“Y/N, my time with you has been amazing. It’s felt special to me, more so than my usual experience,” he said, almost shyly. “You're just what I've been looking for these last few years.” 

Brian sighed and beat passed as you waited nervously, heart hammering in suspense for his next soft words.

“I've been thinking. You're basically a qualified athletic trainer, bar a few online courses you'll be finishing soon.” He turned to look at you, a optimistic glimmer in his eye. “There is a spot open in our touring unit for someone of your skills. You know, old bones get pretty stiff after performing each night.” A smile appeared at his quip. “In more ways than one.”

You couldn’t believe what Brian was saying, and sat speechless, afraid you were hyperventilating and bound to pass out. Luckily, he continued speaking.

“I don’t want to sound arrogant, but I could likely persuade the team to choose a certain young woman for this particular opening… If that's something you would like?” His voice trailed up at the question, carrying all the hope that you felt inside yourself as well.

Though you felt like you were going to explode right there on the couch, you took a deep breath and composed yourself for your answer. This was the opportunity of a lifetime, and you weren’t going to let it slip away.

“I would love that Brian,” you started strong but were unable to leave your morals so easily, “But I don’t know if I’m fully qualified-“

“It’s about a lot more than academic qualifications and you know it.” Brian seemed to have no such qualms about bringing you in. “I want you to come with me Y/N. I know it’s short notice, and maybe I’m being a little too bold for my own good, but I think you want this too.” 

His voice was steady, and it gave you courage that perhaps this wasn’t as crazy as it sounded. You needed a job soon, and while cheerleading had been fun and exciting, you knew that you couldn’t do it for much longer. What Brian was offering was not really long-term, but it definitely pointed you in the right direction and would give you something for your resume. 

But that was just the half of it. Mostly, you were astonished that you were being propositioned by Brian May, rock legend and your life-long crush, to be his… what, personal groupie? God if that didn’t send a gush of excitement through you at the thought. You honestly didn’t care what label Brian or anyone else would put on you, you just wanted to be his. If that was a crime, so be it, but you couldn’t deny that you had dreamed of such an affair in secret fantasies.

“I do want it Brian.” He always seemed to know what you truly desired, and you always needed to remind him how right he was. “I want you.”

Brian growled and pulled you in for a heated kiss, surrounding your body on the couch and pressing you to him tightly. You felt entirely owned once again, especially now that it was almost official. Yes, this felt right, being in his arms; you knew at once you had made the correct decision.

Once Brian had his fill of you, he drew away, a thin line of sweet saliva connecting your lips for a moment. He cupped your face, and you felt safe and wanted in his large grip.

“Good girl Y/N. I always knew you'd be perfect.” He pecked your mouth once more, like he couldn’t resist himself. “Quickly grab your bag from the room. We're going to Houston. It’s not far, so you can still change your mind after the show tonight, once you see how this arrangement will work.” Brian encouraged you off the couch with his strong arms and put you in motion, still thinking aloud. “And of course you will have some time to get your affairs in order. We can return to Dallas for a bit, or you can go alone, in the break after this next concert.” He was eagerly spouting solutions, like the cat that caught the canary and saw no reason to let it go now.

You smiled, nodded and started to walk to the bedroom where your bag was, only to be stopped on your way.

“Y/N…” Brian called to your back as you hurried to collect your things, sudden panic in his voice, like he had overlooked something. You spun around to face him.

“Remember you can always say no.” His voice was earnest, and his face was serious. “Never forget that.”

“I won’t Brian.”

He dipped his head at your answer. “What colour are you now darling?”

“So very green Sir.” 

And you were.


	16. His Only

You hastily threw all your belongings in your bag, making sure to grab your uniform pieces from the floor. Your heart was beating heavily with excitement, overjoyed to be chosen by Brian. In your eyes, he was everything you had ever craved or yearned for, and now you had the opportunity to experience it in actuality. How far he would take you on this little tryst was unknown, but you were keen to live the full rock and roll lifestyle and tour for as long as you could.

Once you returned with your bag, Brian was already waiting for you by the door. He had packed some of his own items in a small satchel, but you suspected someone would be back to collect the rest once you left.  


He smiled happily as you met his eyes, and held out his arm to invite you over. You were stuck again by just how lucky you were that this beautiful, kind, and erotic man found you fascinating. There was something so special about him: how he could be cute and gentlemanly one minute, causing your heart to seize with fondness, and then confident, sexy and dominating the next, stirring the hottest fire of lust within your gut. He always kept you on your toes, and you knew from this moment that going on tour with him would not be easy, but it would never be boring. He was an exciting, rewarding challenge, and you wanted nothing more than to succeed.

“Have everything?” You were interrupted from your thoughts by the man in question.

“Yes I think so. I didn’t bring much in the first place.” You grinned widely back at him and lifted your bag to show him you were ready.

“Good girl.” This time the words weren’t laced with hunger, but, coming from Brian’s mouth, even said sweetly they caused a flush to run through your body. You loved when he was pleased with you, no matter for something so small.

You walked over to Brian and melted into his arms as he cupped your cheek and leant down to place a kiss on your forehead. It was tender and warm, but his arms still gripped you tightly, firm and possessive. He stood above you and held you like you were a precious treasure that he had found and didn’t want to let go. You would stay in his clutch forever if you could, owned and happy, but that wasn’t reality. You knew you had no claim on him, and so would ride this whim of his eagerly. Anything he gave you, you would take and cherish, such was his power over you. You hoped he felt likewise ensnared in whatever this feeling was between the two of you.

“We need to go separately again I’m afraid.” Brian’s voice was saddened as he let his tight embrace fall. “Why don’t you give me your cell number? It will make things easier.”

You quickly told him your digits and he entered them into his phone while telling you the plan. “I’ll go down to the car first and inform Allan of the situation. You can wait here until I text you to come down. Does that sound okay love?”

“Of course Bri. Whatever is easiest.” You wanted to be separated from him for as little time as possible, for this sneaking around, while probably necessary, made you uncomfortable.

Brian nodded at your answer and gave your bicep a quick squeeze for reassurance. He glanced at his phone for the time and swore quietly to himself, muttering that he was late again. “See you soon,” he said and gave you one last glance before heading out the door.

The sound of the door reverberated through the empty room as you were left alone in silence. You didn’t know how long it would be before Brian texted you, so you took a seat on the couch and pulled out your phone to wait. 

You quickly answered some people asking how the concert went, including your parents- God, you would think about what to tell them later- and then scrolled down to the 5 messages from Jenna.

Y/N: 11:56 PM YESTERDAY  
All is good here. Dont wait up ;)

Your quick text last night had obviously been met with a burst of excitement from your friend.

Jenna: 11:58 PM YESTERDAY  
Holy FUCK ur actually doing it!!!

Jenna: 11:59 PM YESTERDAY  
Let me know how good he is ;) I bet he knows what hes doing

Jenna: 9:34 AM  
Hey I havnt heard from u in a while. All good??

Jenna: 11:05 AM  
Guurl u never sleep this late I’m getting worried

Jenna: 12:31 PM  
Just text me when u see this. As soon as I know ur safe im gonna kill u

You smiled fondly to yourself, happy to have a friend such as Jenna who cared so much about you, despite her constant concern getting annoying sometimes. You thought she’d already worried enough so you answered her even though you didn’t have much time for a conversation.

Y/N: 1:34 PM  
I’m more than good. He’s been amazing, best night I’ve ever had. I’m going with him to Houston tonight too

Jenna, as usual, responded almost immediately.

Jenna: 1:35 PM  
WHAT??!!? OMG. Ur literally insane! You know we have practice tmr night right?

Oh yeah, practice. You were going to need to sort everything out with the DCC pretty quickly. Brian offered this opportunity and you had jumped at the chance, but honestly there was going to be a lot to figure out. You’d never done something as big as this at the spur of the moment, but normal rules didn’t seem to apply when you were in Brian’s company.

Y/N: 1:37 PM  
Yeaaah about that… we need to talk soon. I’ve been offered a job here and I think it’s too good to pass up. 

Jenna: 1:38 PM  
I seriously cannot believe u rn Y/N! WTF kind of job- professional sugar baby? You’re living the dream I swear

Y/N: 1:39 PM  
No no. A personal training job with the tour. U kno I’m going to grad soon. This is the best starter position im going to find

Jenna: 1:40 PM  
U are so lucky! But I bet that’s not all the position involves ;P Do lanky rock stars have specific “training” needs on tour?

Y/N: 1:41 PM  
I’m not telling. And neither should u. Remember you cant tell anyone about this ok?

You were well acquainted with Jenna’s bubbly, chatty nature, so you wanted to make sure she knew what was off-limits. You didn’t want to do a single thing wrong by Brian.  
Just then, a message came in from an unknown number.

Unknown: 1:41 PM  
Hi Y/N it’s Bri ! Come down now please baby . The car is waiting around the side of the hotel in the car park . 

Your insides twitched at the pet name, as well as for the fact that you were about to begin your touring adventure. Upon reading Brian’s text, you quickly grabbed your bag and headed out of the room. Once you got to the elevator you responded to Brian while waiting for it to arrive at the top floor. 

Y/N: 1:43 PM  
On my way! 

The bell dinged and the doors opened for you to step inside the empty lift. On the way down you read Jenna’s latest reply and sent another quick message to her saying you would talk later. The elevator stopped once on the journey for another guest to get on, and you were very grateful that you were wearing normal clothing this time, and that it covered most of your love bites. A younger man, probably in his 30s, stepped into the lift with you. Upon seeing your shirt, he smiled and gestured to your torso.

“We’re you at the Queen concert last night?”

It was an innocent, obvious question to ask, but for some reason your heart started to beat a little faster. You hoped your voice sounded normal as you confirmed his query.

“Yes! It was so good! Were you there too?” You decided not to mention that you were part of the cheerleaders on stage, hoping he didn’t recognise you. It was a pretty safe bet, you thought, because you were in the middle of the large group and not a focus of the show. The only thing that would give you up was the small DCC logo on your bag, which you hoped he didn’t see.

Men often came up to you or your friends after performances, asking for your number or if you would like to go out for a drink. For some of the nicer ones, you had actually said yes, because you had to meet people somehow, but it seemed that most men who had an infatuation with cheerleaders were not your type at all. You hoped you could brush this guy off gently, and quickly, in order to get to Brian.

“Yes! The beautiful cheerleaders for ‘Fat Bottomed Girls’ were an added bonus.” To your dismay, a slight smirk appeared on his face and he winked at you before nodding towards you bag. Great, he was one of those. You didn’t have time for this right now.

You laughed slightly at his “joke”, trying to keep the conversation from getting awkward. “Well, thank you. We worked hard on it. Now I get to go home and rest.” You hoped your response sounded pleasant, but not encouraging.

“You looked really good up there,” he said as he leaned on the wall beside you, invading your personal space. This guy was not getting your hints, and he probably didn’t even recognize you specifically from on stage. Just the fact that you were up there at all was enough for him. Did he think you were so vain that empty complements like that would work?

Mercifully, the doors opened to the lobby just in time.

“Thanks! Glad you enjoyed!” You kept your tone light but briskly walked out of the elevator and through the foyer, hoping to leave the man behind. You had to lose him before arriving at Brian’s car.

“Hey, wait! Can I get your number?” The man was persistent, and jogged clumsily to catch up with you. You were suddenly very annoyed. Why now? He was obviously not happy with being ignored, and had a determined look in his eye. You knew the type. One who would brag to his buddies tomorrow that he managed to get the number of one of the cheerleaders from last night’s concert. He hadn’t even asked your name first: a telling sign if any. You had to be firm.

“No sorry. I’m in a hurry.” You kept walking with quick long strides, and were approaching the doors to the outside.

Unfortunately the annoying man kept following you right out of the hotel and into the parking lot. You panicked slightly, worried about leading him to Brian, and then decided to ask Brian for his advice on the situation. You quickly texted him as you walked around the large hotel, informing him of the situation.

The follower was still hot on your heels. “Why so rushed baby? You got a boyfriend or something?” Hearing that endearment in his whiney voice was nothing like when Brian said it. 

“…So what if I do? That’s not really any of your business.” You knew those words were a mistake as soon as you said them. You should have just been firm and said yes to get him off your back. “Can you just leave me alone?” The last sentence contained a hint of the disdain you felt for the man.

“I think you’re lying. There’s no need to be so frigid.” His face contorted into a sneer. “You obviously joined cheerleading cause you liked the attention.”

Your chest felt like ice at those words. You hated that generalization. It trivialized your performance into nothing but sex appeal. You didn’t try out for the DCC to get attention from idiots like him; there were plenty of easier ways to do that. You joined to keep fit and have fun, and to experience the thrill of performing in front of a big crowd.

“Not from people like you.”

In order to keep yourself from punching him, you walked even faster and rounded the corner of the hotel. Luckily the parking lot was empty. Brian’s big, expensive car was visible now, and you heard your phone buzz soon after it came into sight.

Unknown: 1:46 PM  
I see you now . You can come up to the car- don’t worry

Well, if Brian’s text said it was okay then that’s what you would do. You didn’t want to spend any more time with this man.

“Please just go away!” You tried one final time to rid yourself of the follower before walking up to the black town car. Before the man had a chance to answer, the rear door opened and out stepped Brian, one long leg at a time. 

“I think you best do what the lady says.” Brian’s smooth, piercing voice cut through the air like butter. He sounded calm and controlled, especially compared to the other man’s whining and your anxious pleading.

As usual, Brian’s tall form commanded all the attention in the area. It was the natural result of his confident presence and striking appearance. Both you and the man turned to look as he stood to full height and closed the car door. You were relieved he was here, and a smile lit up your face and eyes as you knew he would make everything better. Brian met your gaze and gave a small nod, seeing he was appreciated.

“Oh my God. You’re Brian May.” The man’s shocked voice ruined the moment. “I was at the concert last night… It was amazing.” 

Brian ignored his complements in favour of being direct. “Why weren’t you listening when this nice young lady asked you to leave?” He stepped closer to you, and stared down at the younger man, awaiting his answer. Brian was a good few inches taller than him, and you could tell the man felt small and embarrassed, stepping back from the accusative gaze of his idol.

“I wasn’t doing any harm”, he said, voice meager and weak compared to Brian’s, “I was just asking for her number-“

“She isn’t interested.” Brian cut off his explanation sharply, and then placed an arm around your upper body, pulling you close to him. You were shocked by this public display of possession, but couldn’t mistake the drop in your belly that meant you enjoyed it. You wanted people to know you were his.

The younger man’s eyes open wide in sudden realization, mouth opening in apology, and he took another step back with his hands held placatingly in front of him. “I’m so sorry… I-, I didn’t know.”

You felt incredibly satisfied, watching the shorter man cower before Brian. You could tell that he was mortified at having made a fool of himself. It seemed with all people Brian had this aura that made one want nothing more than his approval. It was certainly true in your case.

Brian eventually took pity on the boy and sighed. “I don’t blame you for trying; she is a true beauty,” he said as he looked at your face and stroked his hand through your hair, “But no means no. That’s a lesson you have to learn.” He turned back to face the other man. “Now off you go. I hope you remember this day.”

Brian guided you towards the car as the younger man muttered apologies and reassurances. “Yes of course Brian, thank you. I won’t forget.” 

Brian opened the door for you and held your hand as you sat in the back seat. He was careful to watch that the other man never took out his phone for a picture, obviously too embarrassed to think of it, and then closed the door and walked around to the other side of the car once you were settled.

Squeezing himself into the seat again, Brian turned to face you with a smile. You felt affection for him bubble just under the surface of your skin, and couldn’t help but let it out.

“My saviour.” You drew the words out in jest.

Brian’s grin widened at your exaggeration, taking your hand and kissing the back of your palm in character as you continued speaking.

“You really showed him who’s boss huh?”

Brian hummed into your hand, slowly turning it over to kiss the inside of your wrist. He worked his way up your arm, growing messier and more heated until he left a long, hard, burning kiss on your collar bone, where you knew there were already marks from last night. You immediately opened your neck to him, pliant under his ministrations, and felt the traitorous heat begin to rise in your core once more. His lips were wet and warm as he sucked and claimed you again.

“I haven’t even had you two days yet and already people are trying to take what’s mine.” That growly, possessive voice was back, and you were putty in his strong hands.

“I’m yours only Sir,” you breathed, chest heaving as you were pinned to the seat.

“You’d better believe it. I find myself oddly selfish when it comes to you, for I couldn’t bear that anyone else may taste this heaven.” He grabbed your head in his large hands and finally captured your lips, tongue delving into your mouth instantly and leaving his mark inside you as well. You were lost to the sensation of his lips on yours, and the weight of him pressing you down into the cushion. It was bliss, as he took his fill and you lay boneless, eagerly giving over to his desires.

Eventually, Brian pulled away from your mouth. You were both breathing heavily, hot breaths mixing in the small space. Brian groaned and sat back in his seat, placing a hand on his sweaty brow.

“You bring out something in me, Y/N. It’s dangerous.”

You turned to him then, and ran your much smaller hand down his exposed chest. “Maybe...” you drawled, “But I think I like it.”

Brian’s eyes darkened a fraction. “Me too.” His voice was deep and sultry as he spoke, placing his arm over your shoulders and pulling you against his side. In this position, Brian collected himself and took a long breath. After a moment he spared a glance at his phone and groaned.

“I’m going to be fucking late again; Jim will kill me.”

You couldn’t help but laugh in his warm, tight embrace.


	17. The Introduction

The rest of the car ride consisted of more cuddling, kissing and conversation. You couldn’t have been happier, wrapped in Brian’s arms and about to depart on an exciting journey by his side. He likewise seemed pleased to hold you close, tease you a bit and add a few hickies to your neck. Once you got to the plane, there would be no doubt as to what you two had been doing last night, and why Brian had brought you along: kinesiology degree or not. It should have been embarrassing, to be seen as a groupie hanging off Brian’s arm and getting a job out of sucking his cock, but you knew that’s not all this was. The sex was definitely an enjoyable part of it, but you felt a real connection with him. You could never be embarrassed by belonging to a man such as Brian; he’d enthralled you for most of your life.

You melted into Brian’s smell and warm skin, enjoying every aspect of him. The awkward introduction awaiting you at the airport would be over soon, and then hopefully you could continue where you left off this morning. You would just have to get through the next hour or so.

…

Soon you were approaching the airport. Allan drove through a secure entrance and you passed quickly through a separate security checkpoint before he pulled the car right onto the tarmac for you and Brian to get out. Using a private plane and runway obviously had its advantages.

As the car stopped, you grew nervous and stiffened in Brian’s arms. It was a big deal to meet the people you would be working and travelling with, and you hoped that you could convince them you would actually be good at your job. Brian of course sensed your apprehension.

“Come on little darling, don’t worry.” His wonderful, soft voice stopped your spinning mind. It brought you back to the present as he cupped your cheek gently. “Everyone will love you.” 

With a final peck on your lips, Brian exited the vehicle and stretched slightly on his way over to your side. Chivalrous as always, he opened your door and helped you out of the car. Allan had already gathered both of the bags from the trunk and offered them to each of you respectively. You stood and tried to calm your nerves as Brian thanked him with some quick words and nod, telling him he would see him later in Houston. 

Finally, as Allan drove off, Brian turned back to you and smiled. “Shall we?” He extended his hand towards you and you gripped it like a lifeline as he led you up the stairs onto the plane. “Don’t worry yourself over any jokes these rascals throw out; It’s all in jest. They’ll probably be more directed at me anyways… I have a tendency to be late for things,” he chuckled, “as you’ve probably seen.”

You were grateful Brian was maintaining a light atmosphere as you climbed the stairs, but even he couldn’t quite chase away all the butterflies in your stomach. This was it; your adventure was officially beginning. 

Brian’s large body blocked your view as you first stepped past the door, so you were only able to see his glorious curls as he got the attention of everyone already waiting inside, still holding your hand behind his back. “Sorry I’m late!” 

The conversations in the plane quieted down as everyone focused on the guitarist, allowing the unmistakeable gravelly voice of Roger to carry through the air. “You say that every time Bri… It’s starting to sound insincere.” The slight jibe sent a ripple of laughter through the group.

Brian shrugged and smiled slyly, “In this particular instance you may be right.” He stepped to the side and pulled you forward into the cabin. “This is Y/N.” His voice was bright and he gave you a reassuring smile before turning back to address the group. “As you’ve heard from Jim by now, she is going to be the new fitness trainer and athletic therapist for the tour.”

There was a short pause as everyone took a look at you, perhaps recognizing you from the performance last night. You could see Roger and Adam share a grin with each other at the back of the plane, the elder giving you a cheeky wink that indicated he remembered you from earlier. Graciously, though, the two musicians didn’t say anything and let you make your introduction.

“Hello everyone, as Brian said my name is Y/N L/N. I’m currently in my last year of study for my Bachelor’s in Kinesiology, graduating soon, and I already have plenty of experience working as both a personal trainer and therapist,” you delivered the speech you had been practicing in your head with enough confidence to make yourself, and Brian, proud. “It’s an honour to meet you all, and I would like to thank you for this opportunity… I obviously love Queen,” you pointed at your T-shirt and smiled bashfully, “And can appreciate the hard work that goes into every performance. I hope to keep you all happy and healthy for the duration of the tour.”

Everyone in the cabin was courteous enough to give you a warm greeting, and Brian smiled beside you, clearly pleased by his workmates’ behaviour. He grabbed your shoulders, moving you in front of him. “Y/N will be able to help anyone with any niggles or muscle pains that develop over the next month or so.”

Your nerves began to calm down as Brian pulled you down the aisle, introducing you to each person as you passed. You chatted briefly with some of them, listening to any complaints they had about soreness or pain and making plans to see them when possible. It didn’t take very long because there were only about 10 people in the plane, but you knew that this was the private jet for only a small portion of the tour team: upper management and the band. You would have many people to meet later.

Nobody commented on your sudden hiring, though some did ask if you were with the Dallas Cheerleaders because they thought they recognised you from the meet and greet. It was overall a very pleasant introduction. You wondered as you met person after person, with Brian’s tall form steady beside you, whether he had asked them not to mention anything scandalous for your sake, or if they were just used to overlooking rock star antics on tour. 

Perhaps it was the fact that Brian was so close, looming over you protectively as you spoke. You knew the marks on your neck were visible, especially the new ones from the car, so there was no way they didn’t notice. They would know he had taken you, and maybe that’s what he wanted. Really, deep inside, it was what you wanted too. However, you could please Brian while still performing well at your new job.

Soon you reached the back of the plane where the seats opened up and there was even more space. Roger and Adam were sitting in plush chairs. There was a free couch across a table from them, obviously reserved for Brian when he arrived.

“Brian you old dog!” Roger slapped his friend’s arm as you walked up with him, and Adam couldn’t contain himself from laughing at the older man’s incredulous tone. Bright blue eyes met yours as Roger turned to address you. “Nice to see you again Y/N. I see Brian didn’t scare you off after all.”

You smiled at the drummer, happy he remembered you after the brief meeting previously. “No, no, of course not,” you said as Brian seated you beside him on the couch, “He’s always the perfect gentleman.”

Roger looked at you and raised his eyebrows imploringly. “I know for a fact that he’s not,” he said and smirked, fingering his own neck to draw attention to the bruises on yours. A blush reddened your cheeks at his insinuation before Roger turned his gaze to the man beside you. “As happy as I am to see your beautiful face again, I find it hard to believe our Dear Doctor’s request for your position was purely professional.”

Something dropped in your stomach, a nervous and almost shameful pulse through your core. Finally someone had mentioned the elephant in the room. You were on edge, yet somehow again aroused at the blatant mention of Brian’s desire for you. Perched beside him, clinging to his shirt as he sat low and relaxed, long legs splayed out, you were more than pleased when he draped an arm over your shoulders.

“Come now,” Brian admonished Roger and gave you a reassuring squeeze, “You know as well as I that we need someone like her: the tour takes its toll a bit more than it used to.” It was always nice to have Brian’s support, speaking as he was, with no qualms or secrecy about inviting you here.

“Speak for yourself!” Adam was aghast that he would be grouped in with the older men, and his little outburst made you, Brian and Roger chuckle.

“Oh hush,” Brian cut him off quickly, but with a smile. “You don’t need to use her services then.”

A mischievous look crossed Adam’s face. “I doubt she’ll have any spare time anyways… Not with you around.”

Brian’s handsome face stretched into a full smile then, reaching his eyes as he enjoyed the playful banter with his friends and bandmates. It was clear to you how close Adam had become to the two older men during these tours, and how close Roger and Brian still were. After a few moments of consideration, Brian gave up and admitted his tendency. 

“You know me well Adam.”

…

A bit more teasing continued throughout the conversation, but it was all light-hearted and you felt welcome as they actively included you. Perhaps it was simply because you seemed to make Brian happy, and they wanted the often-melancholy man to enjoy himself, but you hoped they enjoyed your company. You were just excited to be there, pressed up against Brian’s side.

Not much later, the pilot made an announcement for take-off. Everyone quieted down to listen, and then settled into their seats, leaning closer to chat over the increased engine noise. Roger and Adam started talking amongst themselves across the table, the younger showing something on his phone.

Brian turned to you then, smiling in his own usual kind way, and squeezed you tighter to him as he spoke. “Well that went okay, don’t you think? Everyone seems to like you- just like I knew they would.”  


“Yes,” you replied, tilting your head up to return his grin. “Thank you for introducing me, and again for the opportunity to come on tour.”

“I’m just glad I could think of a way to bring you with me, precious girl.” His voice was smooth silk again, flowing through your bones and drawing you to him. He bent down and brought his mouth close to your ear, hot breath caressing your skin and causing a tingle. God, it didn’t take much from this man to turn you to mush. “I like having you near.”

“I’m glad too Brian.” The words were a bit breathy as they fell from your mouth, for your heartrate was already picking up from Brian’s tone.

Just then, the plane started to accelerate down the runway. Brian took the opportunity, with everyone now distracted and facing forward apart from the four of you by the table at the back, to pull you into his lap. He lifted you with what seemed like barely any effort and placed you on one of his thighs, your legs dangling between his. His feet were firmly on the floor but yours could no longer reach with the added height. So, to steady yourself as the plane lifted off, you leaned back against Brian’s chest and let him clutch on to your waist with one of his hands.

Brian’s lap was warm and comfy, despite the fact that his legs were so lean, simply because it was HIS lap, and he held you steadily like a prized treasure. You could think of no better seat on the plane: snug, secure and desired.

From the new position, your head was now level with Brian’s, and he was sure to make use of it. He leaned in to your ear again, whispering secrets between the two of you.

“You were such a good girl today Y/N,” he drawled sinfully, gripping your waist tighter. “I was so pleased to show you off to everyone… wearing my marks from earlier, when you were begging for my cock.” 

Seriously, here? Brian’s words reignited the fire in your core that had been burning this morning. You were sat on his lap, clearly out in the open, with the beginnings of wetness forming between your legs. You clenched your thighs together in an attempt to calm yourself, but it ended up causing the opposite effect, for Brian sensed it beneath you, and he was so close you could FEEL his lips smirk.

“You're such a needy little minx Y/N. You know as well as I that your shirt doesn’t cover enough...” Brian’s voice turned darker and rougher to accentuate his next words. “Everyone can see you belong to me.”

You couldn’t help but squirm in his lap now, letting a soft whine out, hopefully only loud enough for Brian to hear over the engine. You heard a light chuckle by your ear, followed by the feeling of Brian’s other large hand on your naked thigh below your shorts.

“So good right now too, letting me play with you as I please.” Brian’s murmuring invaded your mind again, accompanied by rubbing on your thigh. “Anyone could look and see what a writhing mess you are, all because of me.”

You were hopelessly wet now, deliciously aroused by Brian’s confidence and praise. However, you were panicking, for you really were out in the open at the back of the plane. Yes, all these people could guess why Brian had brought you here on such short notice, but that didn’t mean he had to show them first-hand. Hadn’t he done enough earlier to stake his claim, parading you around the cabin on his arm?

“Please Sir, not here.” You knew the words were weak. Brian would stop if you used your colours, but you weren’t necessarily sure that you wanted that to happen. You always wanted to satisfy him, and right now your own needs were becoming a factor as well. A girl could only be teased so long. Besides, you trusted Brian, and knew he wouldn’t take it too far.

Brian’s hand stilled on your leg, and a quiet hum came from his pursed lips before they opened to speak. “Good girls don’t argue with me Y/N.” He pulled away from your ear, and you turned your head to look into his dark eyes. “Don’t you want to be good?” God, this man could reach into your very soul and see your deepest desires.

“Yes Sir, but-“

“Good girls get rewarded,” Brian cut you off with a growl, and your empty pussy clenched helplessly at the words.

Okay, fuck, you would do this now if that’s what he wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was struggling to find a happy medium for Y/N's introduction to the crew, and I'm not sure I achieved it here. In any case, it's over and I hope you enjoyed it. Now we can get back to the good stuff ;)


	18. The Reward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daddy kink warning! As always, the next chapter is the same without it! :)

You tried desperately to calm yourself in Brian’s lap, forcing your legs to stop squirming and trying to ignore the ache you felt between them. Brian was still looking into your eyes, pinning you with both his penetrating gaze and his tight grip on your waist. His pupils were wide with excitation as he awaited your next move.

It an embarrassingly short amount of time, your resolve fell away. Even out in the open, where anyone could turn around and see, you were powerless to resist this exquisite man. A long moan left your lips as you closed your eyes and relented.

“I want to be good for you Sir.” You whispered the words so only Brian could hear.

Another hum came from the man underneath you, as if your response had been glaringly obvious. But how could he not know at this point how desperate you were for his praise? 

To show you he was pleased, the hand on your thigh moved up slightly, daring to rub circles on your skin just underneath the hem of your shorts. Brian’s other hand continued to grip your waist, large and warm, his fingers stretching around almost to your navel. You were being worked and caressed with care, almost like a guitar in his talented hands.

“Well, Y/N, if you want to be a good girl, here’s what you are going to do.” It was incredibly unfair how Brian could be so calm and collected, speaking as if he was discussing the weather, while you were practically melting in his lap and trying desperately not to grind on his thigh. “You’re going to sit here with me and wait patiently until the plane finishes the ascent.” His grip in your waist squeezed hard then, to accentuate the next instruction. “No bad behaviour.”

You nodded quickly, for what Brian considered ‘bad behavior’ was obvious. There would be no squirming from you; no way to find any friction at all.

“Then,” Brian continued his lazy drawl, “Once we can walk around, you’re going to go to the toilet behind us and wait for me.” There was a pause in his directions as he lowered his nose to the crook of your neck, breathing in your scent and placing a light kiss. You trembled at the feeling of his hot breath and lips; this was going to be an excruciating wait. 

“If you please me, there will be a reward for you when I meet you there. If not… a punishment.” The words carried an extra weight, as they were said into your neck: warm puffs of air wafting over your skin and sending tingles pulsing down your spine. “I know you’ve been waiting since the shower Y/N, so I strongly suggest you be good for me right now.”

Again, you nodded, reduced to nothing but feeble gestures by his commanding tone.

“Do you understand the rules baby girl?”

You knew you actually had to respond verbally now, and managed to pull yourself together enough to squeak out a “Yes Sir.”

Brian moved his head back to its original position, causing you to focus on his eyes again. “What colour are you now Y/N?”

God, you were wary of doing too much so exposed in the beginning, but now you didn’t want it to stop. You were glad he had persuaded you to let him continue. “I’m green Brian.”

You were flooded with feelings of anticipation and sheer arousal as a sinful smirk crept onto Brian’s face. He looked mischievous and dangerous, holding you on his lap possessively. You were his to tease, play with, and devour.

“Good,” Brian said in a rough whisper, giving you another squeeze.

As the plane climbed higher, you became used to your new place in Brian’s lap, slowly growing to feel like you belonged there. There was something so right about being close to him like this, perfectly positioned for him to enjoy whenever he wanted. And Brian was kind in his enjoyment of you. The fingers under your shorts never strayed higher, and you couldn’t tell if you were thankful or frustrated by the fact. 

You were definitely aroused, but you were learning to balance and control yourself on that edge, being good, but eager and ready to please Brian at his leisure. It was an intense feeling, and not an unpleasant one, keeping you completely in tune and focused on what he required from you. The man was intoxicating. He had such an air of subtle authority and humble confidence that you felt complete and fulfilled by simply submitting to him, not to mention incredibly turned-on. It was sexy to sit in Brian’s clutch; it made you feel desired and beautiful.

Across the table, Adam had finished showing Roger whatever was on his phone. The pair of men naturally noticed the new development between you and Brian, if they hadn’t before. Roger, obviously used to Brian’s antics and proclivities after all these years, simply rolled his eyes and looked out the window to pointedly ignore the situation. Adam was more curious, blinking slowly at the two of you to communicate his astonishment without calling attention to the back of the plane.

It came as a surprise, but you actually didn’t feel so embarrassed that Roger and Adam could see you on Brian’s lap. It really must have worked wonders, just this short time getting used to being close to him in front of the most trusted crew. Brian really knew what he was doing, showing you that your place was to be content in his grip. He was masterful with your emotions and always perceived just what your reactions would be.

Adam glanced at Brian past you, and a cheeky smirk appeared on his face, likely mirroring the older man’s smug one behind your back. Brian’s wonderful hands gripped your thigh and waist tighter again then. Your core clenched at his need to claim you, even just from Adam. You could see his long fingers go white from the pressure and certainly could feel the clamping pain they caused. There would probably be a red mark left there briefly once Brian pulled away, but you loved it.

Soon, Brian upped the ante, and moved your hair to one side. You felt his soft lips run over the back of your neck. He was kissing and nipping, exploring the new territory that had yet to be marked. You ached under his ministrations, but used all of your will-power to refrain from moving, simply tilting your head when he guided you to do so. After a while, Brian stopped his kisses to whisper quietly.

“You’re doing very well honey...” The words were so light that you were certain nobody else could hear. “Such a perfect girl for me.”

Christ, how much longer was there until the captain said you could get up? You didn’t know if you could last, not if Brian started the dirty talk again. His god-like touch and voice were just too much for a mere mortal like you.  


Thankfully, Brian kept his words to a minimum, simply massaging your body with his hands and kissing sporadically when he felt like it. You sat still, open and accepting to all his touches, until finally you heard the pilot’s announcement.

Brian lifted his hand off your waist and lightly patted your bum with his palm. You thought that must have been the signal for you to excuse yourself, and so you did so quickly. Your legs felt like jelly as you hopped down from Brian’s lap and they touched the floor for the first time in a while, but Brian was prepared for this and continued to hold on to you as you steadied yourself. He have you one last smile, hazel eyes glinting, before releasing you to walk down the aisle. 

You felt the gaze of Adam and Roger, as well as Brian’s, as you made your way to the lavatory. Luckily, the bathroom was also at the back of the plane so you didn’t have to walk past any of the other crew members on your route.

Your stomach rolled with anticipation as you opened the door to the restroom. It was bigger than the usual airplane toilet, but with both you and Brian in the room it would still be very cramped. Not knowing really where to sit, you chose the toilet seat. You were crawling out of your skin, waves of excitement and arousal coursing through you as you awaited Brian’s entrance. You hoped you had done what he wanted, because you were aching for a reward from him. 

Maybe you should present yourself more invitingly? You weren’t sure. It was all too much, sitting here alone with only the engine noise for company. You just wished Brian was here to tell you what to do.

Minutes passed, and still Brian didn’t come. Was this another test? Or had you been bad and this was your punishment? You were overcome and aching for release, but you didn’t dare touch yourself. Brian had told you to wait here for him, and you would do so: for as long as he wanted. 

…

Your patience paid off, for some time later the door handle moved and you were greeted with hungry hazel eyes peeking through the crack. Brian opened the door just enough for him to step inside, crouching a bit to fit through the opening, and then quickly closed it again and turned the lock. You were immediately surrounded by his large, commanding presence.

Brian stood almost overtop of you, sitting as you were on the toilet. The room was small and crowded, just has you had thought, so he was forced to loom over you, legs on either side of your body. Honestly you weren’t complaining. You always liked feeling small next to Brian, and the position was giving you a lovely view of his crotch. 

As you looked up, his body seemed to stretch on and on, finally ending with his precious curls brushing up against the ceiling. Brian caught your eyes then, grinning salaciously at your smaller form beneath him. A new rush of heat and wetness flowed through your core at his expression; you couldn’t wait to be devoured.

“Hello beautiful.” Brian’s voice was dark and warm. He placed his hands on the wall behind you, completing the cage around your body, and stared down into your nervous eyes.

“Hello Sir,” you answered him shakily.

A small, lopsided smirk appeared on Brian’s lips, but he shook his head subtly at your greeting, not moving from his position. 

Oh. 

Your stomach dropped into your knees as you knew what he was waiting for.

“Hello Daddy.” This time the words were almost whispered in reverence to the man above you.

Brian was pleased then, for his grin widened and his eyes darkened. He took one of your hands in his and brought it to his lips to place a kiss on the inside of you wrist, bending down to reach. His touch lingered on your skin when he pulled away, once again catching you in his piercing stare.

“You were very good out there Y/N. How did it make you feel?” he said gently, all of his attention focused on your answer. It made you feel safe to know that he was so dedicated to finding your true feelings on the semi-public display. He had nothing to worry about though. Thanks to him, you had recently discovered that you very much liked it.

“I enjoyed letting you touch me Daddy…”, never mind your new discovery, the words were still hard to get out. “And I enjoyed that some people could have seen.” You took a deep breath then, glancing down at the floor, before meeting Brian’s eyes again, determined to finish your thoughts. “I… I want everyone to know who I belong to.”

You must have said the right thing, for the always-controlled Brian May briefly lost his ability to speak. You were deeply proud of yourself as he stared at you, astonishment and rapture plain on his face. 

The silence didn’t last long before a sudden growl ripped loudly from Brian’s throat. He bent down to grab you roughly around the waist, lifting you up with brutal, impassioned strength that surprised you and threw you down on the sink counter. He was like an animal, unable to control himself as he pulled open the button of your shorts. You had to hold yourself on the counter as he pulled both them and your panties down in one strong sweep. He looked at the obvious wet patch left on your undergarments before smirking and throwing them on the floor.

“Yes honey,” he drawled, “You’re all MINE. Daddy’s gonna show you how nice it feels to be his good girl.” 

With those filthy words, Brian sat himself down on the toilet seat, now having eye-level access to your weeping core. You were stunned by his aggressive actions and you could do nothing but wait, heart pounding and insides heating, so incredibly turned on by the man in front of you. You wanted him to take you any way he liked.

“Open baby. Let Daddy see his pretty pussy.” 

The new directives went straight between your legs, and you knew a slick, wanting sex awaited Brian’s gaze as you dutifully did as he said. You felt so exposed to him in this position, but you were learning that you liked the slightly humiliated state Brian so often put you in for his pleasure. You would do anything for the man, and he knew it.

Brian looked at the area between your legs with hunger, lust, and something you couldn’t quite place: almost like gratitude. That was strange. You were the one that should be grateful, worshiping the ground Brian walked on. As far as you were concerned, you were the lucky half, getting to please this wonderful man you had wanted your whole life.

After a few moments, Brian leaned in between your legs and inhaled deeply. It was absolutely obscene, how his face contorted into pleasure as he smelled your arousal. You couldn’t help but whine as the exhaled air touched your waiting folds. It was a stark reminder how vulnerable you were to the strong man in front of you.

It seemed Brian couldn’t resist teasing you just a little longer, because he began to speak in that low, smooth voice with his face still inches from your hole. 

“So wet Y/N… You really do get off on being a good girl for me.” He brought one long finger up to draw a line through your open sex, teasing lazily like he had been doing this for years. Of course, he had. The fact sprung to your mind and a sudden surge of jealously filled your veins. It quickly passed though, for Brian nudged you with his nose, interrupting all other thought. You were his now and that was all that mattered.

“Enjoy your reward baby girl.” 

With those last words, Brian delved in. His tongue came out to lap at your pussy and remind you just how good he was at this. The muscles in your thighs clenched uncontrollably at the pleasure, and Brian’s strong hands settled on your upper legs to prohibit any more movement from you. You were just to sit still and enjoy what he gave you. 

Oh boy, he was masterful. His tongue, nose and lips were insistent as he ate your pussy like it was the best meal he’d ever had. Wave upon wave of beautiful pleasure built up higher and higher within you, but he would always know when to move his tongue and prevent you finishing before he wanted. Every time you thought you couldn’t take any more, Brian changed his area of focus, and you climbed to an even better feeling. If you weren’t in an airplane bathroom, clutching at the counter in desperation, you were sure you would be screaming out his name. As it was, you couldn’t’ help but whisper your appreciation breathlessly into the small room.

“Oh Daddy… God.” You said what you could between heavy heaving and keens of need. “Thank you Daddy. You’re so wonderful.”

Brian simply replied to your words with a hum, sending even more stimulus into your core. At this point he had his tongue deep in your channel, reaching places you never thought a mouth could get to. It was bordering on overstimulation but the slight pain in your swollen clit added to your submission and pleasure. You were frantic with ecstasy, riding the tingles of energy burning through your core.

“I’m so close,” you whined, trying desperately not to buck into his hands, “Please Daddy, let me come.”

Brian was kind then, likely due to this being your reward, and went straight for your clit, sucking on it hard. One of his hands lifted off your thighs, and immediately you felt the intrusion of two long fingers curling inside you. That was more than enough. The dam holding your climax broke, and all your muscles released at once, shuddering around Brian’s fingers as your juices soaked his hand and face. You were boneless, lying on the counter as your pussy continued to spasm with delight. If it weren’t for Brian holding you upright, you were pretty sure you would fall to the floor.

Eventually, after licking your clit throughout the orgasm, Brian pulled away from you and slipped his fingers out of your heat. His face glistened as he maintained heavy eye-contact, slowly bringing his wet fingers to his mouth and sucking them clean. If you weren’t so utterly exhausted and satisfied from your recent climax, that sight alone would make you cum. As it was, your pussy clenched in a final after-shock, causing a pleased smirk to cross Brian’s face.

“Did you enjoy your reward Y/N?” The amount of self-satisfied, smug cockiness that dripped from Brian’s mouth would be annoying, if it wasn’t so hot. The man had you lusting at his whim.

“Yes, very much. Thank you Daddy.” You meant the words. If this was how he could make you feel whenever he wanted, you would do whatever it took to get him to do it again.

Brian stood up from the toilet seat and gave you a kiss on the forehead. “Now you know how it pays to be a good girl.” He picked you up again then, with a little more struggle than last time, and placed you where he had been sitting. He then proceeded to wash his hands and face thoroughly, using a generous amount of soap in attempt to cover up your smell. In no time at all, Brian looked as clean and immaculate as ever, while you were still a dripping heap on the toilet seat. 

Once he was finished drying himself, Brian looked down at you. “Clean yourself up Y/N. You’ve been an absolute delight this whole trip. I’m very proud of you.” Your heart soared at those words, for that was all you had wanted during the introduction. “I would normally help you wash, but I think I’ve been in here enough already. People will notice if I’m gone too long.” He gave you an apologetic smile before leaning down to place a final soft kiss on your lips.

The flavour of him still lingered as Brian left the lavatory, but you had to focus on getting clean. Once you had washed the tender area between your legs and dried your hands, you reached down to pick up your shorts and panties… only to find something missing. That cheeky bastard had made off with your underwear.


	19. The Reward (Alternate)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same chapter as 'The Reward', but without the Daddy kink

You tried desperately to calm yourself in Brian’s lap, forcing your legs to stop squirming and trying to ignore the ache you felt between them. Brian was still looking into your eyes, pinning you with both his penetrating gaze and his tight grip on your waist. His pupils were wide with excitation as he awaited your next move.

It an embarrassingly short amount of time, your resolve fell away. Even out in the open, where anyone could turn around and see, you were powerless to resist this exquisite man. A long moan left your lips as you closed your eyes and relented.

“I want to be good for you Sir.” You whispered the words so only Brian could hear.

Another hum came from the man underneath you, as if your response had been glaringly obvious. But how could he not know at this point how desperate you were for his praise? 

To show you he was pleased, the hand on your thigh moved up slightly, daring to rub circles on your skin just underneath the hem of your shorts. Brian’s other hand continued to grip your waist, large and warm, his fingers stretching around almost to your navel. You were being worked and caressed with care, almost like a guitar in his talented hands.

“Well, Y/N, if you want to be a good girl, here’s what you are going to do.” It was incredibly unfair how Brian could be so calm and collected, speaking as if he was discussing the weather, while you were practically melting in his lap and trying desperately not to grind on his thigh. “You’re going to sit here with me and wait patiently until the plane finishes the ascent.” His grip in your waist squeezed hard then, to accentuate the next instruction. “No bad behaviour.”

You nodded quickly, for what Brian considered ‘bad behavior’ was obvious. There would be no squirming from you; no way to find any friction at all.

“Then,” Brian continued his lazy drawl, “Once we can walk around, you’re going to go to the toilet behind us and wait for me.” There was a pause in his directions as he lowered his nose to the crook of your neck, breathing in your scent and placing a light kiss. You trembled at the feeling of his hot breath and lips; this was going to be an excruciating wait. 

“If you please me, there will be a reward for you when I meet you there. If not… a punishment.” The words carried an extra weight, as they were said into your neck: warm puffs of air wafting over your skin and sending tingles pulsing down your spine. “I know you’ve been waiting since the shower Y/N, so I strongly suggest you be good for me right now.”

Again, you nodded, reduced to nothing but feeble gestures by his commanding tone.

“Do you understand the rules baby girl?”

You knew you actually had to respond verbally now, and managed to pull yourself together enough to squeak out a “Yes Sir.”

Brian moved his head back to its original position, causing you to focus on his eyes again. “What colour are you now Y/N?”

God, you were wary of doing too much so exposed in the beginning, but now you didn’t want it to stop. You were glad he had persuaded you to let him continue. “I’m green Brian.”

You were flooded with feelings of anticipation and sheer arousal as a sinful smirk crept onto Brian’s face. He looked mischievous and dangerous, holding you on his lap possessively. You were his to tease, play with, and devour.

“Good,” Brian said in a rough whisper, giving you another squeeze.

As the plane climbed higher, you became used to your new place in Brian’s lap, slowly growing to feel like you belonged there. There was something so right about being close to him like this, perfectly positioned for him to enjoy whenever he wanted. And Brian was kind in his enjoyment of you. The fingers under your shorts never strayed higher, and you couldn’t tell if you were thankful or frustrated by the fact. 

You were definitely aroused, but you were learning to balance and control yourself on that edge, being good, but eager and ready to please Brian at his leisure. It was an intense feeling, and not an unpleasant one, keeping you completely in tune and focused on what he required from you. The man was intoxicating. He had such an air of subtle authority and humble confidence that you felt complete and fulfilled by simply submitting to him, not to mention incredibly turned-on. It was sexy to sit in Brian’s clutch; it made you feel desired and beautiful.

Across the table, Adam had finished showing Roger whatever was on his phone. The pair of men naturally noticed the new development between you and Brian, if they hadn’t before. Roger, obviously used to Brian’s antics and proclivities after all these years, simply rolled his eyes and looked out the window to pointedly ignore the situation. Adam was more curious, blinking slowly at the two of you to communicate his astonishment without calling attention to the back of the plane.

It came as a surprise, but you actually didn’t feel so embarrassed that Roger and Adam could see you on Brian’s lap. It really must have worked wonders, just this short time getting used to being close to him in front of the most trusted crew. Brian really knew what he was doing, showing you that your place was to be content in his grip. He was masterful with your emotions and always perceived just what your reactions would be.

Adam glanced at Brian past you, and a cheeky smirk appeared on his face, likely mirroring the older man’s smug one behind your back. Brian’s wonderful hands gripped your thigh and waist tighter again then. Your core clenched at his need to claim you, even just from Adam. You could see his long fingers go white from the pressure and certainly could feel the clamping pain they caused. There would probably be a red mark left there briefly once Brian pulled away, but you loved it.

Soon, Brian upped the ante, and moved your hair to one side. You felt his soft lips run over the back of your neck. He was kissing and nipping, exploring the new territory that had yet to be marked. You ached under his ministrations, but used all of your will-power to refrain from moving, simply tilting your head when he guided you to do so. After a while, Brian stopped his kisses to whisper quietly.

“You’re doing very well honey...” The words were so light that you were certain nobody else could hear. “Such a perfect girl for me.”

Christ, how much longer was there until the captain said you could get up? You didn’t know if you could last, not if Brian started the dirty talk again. His god-like touch and voice were just too much for a mere mortal like you.

Thankfully, Brian kept his words to a minimum, simply massaging your body with his hands and kissing sporadically when he felt like it. You sat still, open and accepting to all his touches, until finally you heard the pilot’s announcement.

Brian lifted his hand off your waist and lightly patted your bum with his palm. You thought that must have been the signal for you to excuse yourself, and so you did so quickly. Your legs felt like jelly as you hopped down from Brian’s lap and they touched the floor for the first time in a while, but Brian was prepared for this and continued to hold on to you as you steadied yourself. He have you one last smile, hazel eyes glinting, before releasing you to walk down the aisle. 

You felt the gaze of Adam and Roger, as well as Brian’s, as you made your way to the lavatory. Luckily, the bathroom was also at the back of the plane so you didn’t have to walk past any of the other crew members on your route.

Your stomach rolled with anticipation as you opened the door to the restroom. It was bigger than the usual airplane toilet, but with both you and Brian in the room it would still be very cramped. Not knowing really where to sit, you chose the toilet seat. You were crawling out of your skin, waves of excitement and arousal coursing through you as you awaited Brian’s entrance. You hoped you had done what he wanted, because you were aching for a reward from him. 

Maybe you should present yourself more invitingly? You weren’t sure. It was all too much, sitting here alone with only the engine noise for company. You just wished Brian was here to tell you what to do.

Minutes passed, and still Brian didn’t come. Was this another test? Or had you been bad and this was your punishment? You were overcome and aching for release, but you didn’t dare touch yourself. Brian had told you to wait here for him, and you would do so: for as long as he wanted. 

…

Your patience paid off, for some time later the door handle moved and you were greeted with hungry hazel eyes peeking through the crack. Brian opened the door just enough for him to step inside, crouching a bit to fit through the opening, and then quickly closed it again and turned the lock. You were immediately surrounded by his large, commanding presence.

Brian stood almost overtop of you, sitting as you were on the toilet. The room was small and crowded, just has you had thought, so he was forced to loom over you, legs on either side of your body. Honestly you weren’t complaining. You always liked feeling small next to Brian, and the position was giving you a lovely view of his crotch. 

As you looked up, his body seemed to stretch on and on, finally ending with his precious curls brushing up against the ceiling. Brian caught your eyes then, grinning salaciously at your smaller form beneath him. A new rush of heat and wetness flowed through your core at his expression; you couldn’t wait to be devoured.

“Hello beautiful.” Brian’s voice was dark and warm. He placed his hands on the wall behind you, completing the cage around your body, and stared down into your nervous eyes.

“Hello Brian,” you answered him shakily.

A small, lopsided smirk appeared on Brian’s lips, but he shook his head subtly at your greeting, not moving from his position. 

Oh. 

Your stomach dropped into your knees as you knew what he was waiting for.

“Hello Sir.” This time the words were almost whispered in reverence to the man above you.

Brian was pleased then, for his grin widened and his eyes darkened. He took one of your hands in his and brought it to his lips to place a kiss on the inside of you wrist, bending down to reach. His touch lingered on your skin when he pulled away, once again catching you in his piercing stare.

“You were very good out there Y/N. How did it make you feel?” he said gently, all of his attention focused on your answer. It made you feel safe to know that he was so dedicated to finding your true feelings on the semi-public display. He had nothing to worry about though. Thanks to him, you had recently discovered that you very much liked it.

“I enjoyed letting you touch me Sir…”, never mind your new discovery, the words were still hard to get out. “And I enjoyed that some people could have seen.” You took a deep breath then, glancing down at the floor, before meeting Brian’s eyes again, determined to finish your thoughts. “I… I want everyone to know who I belong to.”

You must have said the right thing, for the always-controlled Brian May briefly lost his ability to speak. You were deeply proud of yourself as he stared at you, astonishment and rapture plain on his face. 

The silence didn’t last long before a sudden growl ripped loudly from Brian’s throat. He bent down to grab you roughly around the waist, lifting you up with brutal, impassioned strength that surprised you and threw you down on the sink counter. He was like an animal, unable to control himself as he pulled open the button of your shorts. You had to hold yourself on the counter as he pulled both them and your panties down in one strong sweep. He looked at the obvious wet patch left on your undergarments before smirking and throwing them on the floor.

“Yes honey,” he drawled, “You’re all MINE. I’m gonna show you how nice it feels to be my good girl.” 

With those filthy words, Brian sat himself down on the toilet seat, now having eye-level access to your weeping core. You were stunned by his aggressive actions and you could do nothing but wait, heart pounding and insides heating, so incredibly turned on by the man in front of you. You wanted him to take you any way he liked.

“Open baby. Let me see my pretty pussy.” 

The new directives went straight between your legs, and you knew a slick, wanting sex awaited Brian’s gaze as you dutifully did as he said. You felt so exposed to him in this position, but you were learning that you liked the slightly humiliated state Brian so often put you in for his pleasure. You would do anything for the man, and he knew it.

Brian looked at the area between your legs with hunger, lust, and something you couldn’t quite place: almost like gratitude. That was strange. You were the one that should be grateful, worshiping the ground Brian walked on. As far as you were concerned, you were the lucky half, getting to please this wonderful man you had wanted your whole life.

After a few moments, Brian leaned in between your legs and inhaled deeply. It was absolutely obscene, how his face contorted into pleasure as he smelled your arousal. You couldn’t help but whine as the exhaled air touched your waiting folds. It was a stark reminder how vulnerable you were to the strong man in front of you.

It seemed Brian couldn’t resist teasing you just a little longer, because he began to speak in that low, smooth voice with his face still inches from your hole. 

“So wet Y/N… You really do get off on being a good girl for me.” He brought one long finger up to draw a line through your open sex, teasing lazily like he had been doing this for years. Of course, he had. The fact sprung to your mind and a sudden surge of jealously filled your veins. It quickly passed though, for Brian nudged you with his nose, interrupting all other thought. You were his now and that was all that mattered.

“Enjoy your reward baby girl.” 

With those last words, Brian delved in. His tongue came out to lap at your pussy and remind you just how good he was at this. The muscles in your thighs clenched uncontrollably at the pleasure, and Brian’s strong hands settled on your upper legs to prohibit any more movement from you. You were just to sit still and enjoy what he gave you. 

Oh boy, he was masterful. His tongue, nose and lips were insistent as he ate your pussy like it was the best meal he’d ever had. Wave upon wave of beautiful pleasure built up higher and higher within you, but he would always know when to move his tongue and prevent you finishing before he wanted. Every time you thought you couldn’t take any more, Brian changed his area of focus, and you climbed to an even better feeling. If you weren’t in an airplane bathroom, clutching at the counter in desperation, you were sure you would be screaming out his name. As it was, you couldn’t’ help but whisper your appreciation breathlessly into the small room.

“Oh Brian… God.” You said what you could between heavy heaving and keens of need. “Thank you Sir. You’re so wonderful.”

Brian simply replied to your words with a hum, sending even more stimulus into your core. At this point he had his tongue deep in your channel, reaching places you never thought a mouth could get to. It was bordering on overstimulation but the slight pain in your swollen clit added to your submission and pleasure. You were frantic with ecstasy, riding the tingles of energy burning through your core.

“I’m so close,” you whined, trying desperately not to buck into his hands, “Please Sir, let me come.”

Brian was kind then, likely due to this being your reward, and went straight for your clit, sucking on it hard. One of his hands lifted off your thighs, and immediately you felt the intrusion of two long fingers curling inside you. That was more than enough. The dam holding your climax broke, and all your muscles released at once, shuddering around Brian’s fingers as your juices soaked his hand and face. You were boneless, lying on the counter as your pussy continued to spasm with delight. If it weren’t for Brian holding you upright, you were pretty sure you would fall to the floor.

Eventually, after licking your clit throughout the orgasm, Brian pulled away from you and slipped his fingers out of your heat. His face glistened as he maintained heavy eye-contact, slowly bringing his wet fingers to his mouth and sucking them clean. If you weren’t so utterly exhausted and satisfied from your recent climax, that sight alone would make you cum. As it was, your pussy clenched in a final after-shock, causing a pleased smirk to cross Brian’s face.

“Did you enjoy your reward Y/N?” The amount of self-satisfied, smug cockiness that dripped from Brian’s mouth would be annoying, if it wasn’t so hot. The man had you lusting at his whim.

“Yes, very much. Thank you Sir.” You meant the words. If this was how he could make you feel whenever he wanted, you would do whatever it took to get him to do it again.

Brian stood up from the toilet seat and gave you a kiss on the forehead. “Now you know how it pays to be a good girl.” He picked you up again then, with a little more struggle than last time, and placed you where he had been sitting. He then proceeded to wash his hands and face thoroughly, using a generous amount of soap in attempt to cover up your smell. In no time at all, Brian looked as clean and immaculate as ever, while you were still a dripping heap on the toilet seat. 

Once he was finished drying himself, Brian looked down at you. “Clean yourself up Y/N. You’ve been an absolute delight this whole trip. I’m very proud of you.” Your heart soared at those words, for that was all you had wanted during the introduction. “I would normally help you wash, but I think I’ve been in here enough already. People will notice if I’m gone too long.” He gave you an apologetic smile before leaning down to place a final soft kiss on your lips.

The flavour of him still lingered as Brian left the lavatory, but you had to focus on getting clean. Once you had washed the tender area between your legs and dried your hands, you reached down to pick up your shorts and panties… only to find something missing. That cheeky bastard had made off with your underwear.


	20. Understanding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took so long! I've been really busy at the moment but I'm still really invested in this story!

With your skin flushing again at the sheer gall of Dr. Brian May: PhD, CBE and panty bandit, you pulled your shorts up over your bare skin. You were still sensitive from your reward, so every brush of the tight fabric would remind you of your nakedness, and therefore of Brian… As if he didn’t have enough of your attention already.

A quick glance into the mirror let you fix your hair. Hopefully it wouldn’t be too obvious to what you had just been up to. You took a deep breath and left the bathroom, walking back to the seating area at the back. You arrived at the table quickly and flashed your eyes at Brian, glaring daggers to show what you thought of his thievery.

You mustn’t have been very intimidating, for Brian seemed unrepentant, smirking with conceited glee and patting the cushion beside him. Despite your disapproving act, you sat where he directed like his good girl. It’s what you were, and what you had always wanted to be if the last couple days were any indication. If he wanted your panties, really, you were happy to sit here beside him with the physical reminder that he held all the cards.

Roger smiled and raised his eyebrows as you returned, glancing between you and Brian almost in disbelief. He didn’t say anything, but his amusement at the situation was apparent in his features. Adam simply gave you a sly wink once you made eye contact with him. It made your cheeks redden of course, but that was quickly remedied by Brian’s arm draping over your shoulders again. 

A bit of an awkward silence followed, with both Roger and Adam staring at you and Brian across the table. You’d never felt this way before, your gut twisting under their eyes. It didn’t feel ‘dirty’, exactly, but you’d never been so obvious with your sex life in front of others. Only the fact that it was Brian’s suggestion and that he was seemingly content with his friends knowing made it okay. Lust and indulgence were clearly a part of rock and roll, and the veterans of this business were comfortable with all that implied. It was freeing and beyond erotic to be able to experience the baseness of it all, especially with a man such as Brian. You could get used to being with him in front of his closest friends, but suspected the act would be much different around most people.

Interrupting your thoughts, Roger’s voice finally broke through the air. “Good God Bri…” he said, looking at his old friend fondly, “Up to your old tricks again I see.” 

Adam offered a quiet chuckle at the statement, obviously thinking along the same lines as the drummer, which caused Roger in turn to grin. He looked into your eyes then to give you a playful warning.

“I hope you’re up for it darling. Brian is known for being a bit… obsessive… once he’s found something that interests him.” Roger’s words were teasing, but you could see the truth in them as you thought of Brian’s many interests and replayed the brunch conversation over in your head. You could tell that the scientist really got attached to certain passions, but it was actually something you admired: a man who knew what he liked and didn’t hide it from others. You were more than ready for all of Brian’s attention, and wanted them to know as much. 

“Well, I’ve been a bit obsessed with him for most of my life, so it’s about time he returned the favour.” To match Roger’s tone, you’d meant for your answer to also be both truthful and humourous, but you did regret the words a bit once you realized they brought up the age and power disparity between you and Brian. YOU liked the dynamic, but it didn't mean others would be so accepting.

“Another love-sick female, lusting after the dreamy Dr. May.” Adam’s melodic voice floated to your ears, and you could tell he was joking from the brightness he spoke with. “And this time he’s keen to take advantage.”

Roger smiled at Adams comment, letting the levity sit before speaking again. “I’ve always wondered how women find all… this…” he gestured circularly at Brian’s form, “Attractive.”

You were about to launch into a full-blown defence and explanation of Brian’s wonderful qualities, taking a deep breath to prepare yourself, when the man in question stopped you with a large hand gripping your jaw. He held your eyes to his and his deep voice rumbled. “Don’t take that bait Y/N. Sometimes is better to leave them pondering.” And then, as if to prove his point, Brian kissed you in front of the two other men.

Roger rolled his eyes at Brian’s display and looked back at you. “I’m just glad we won’t have to put up with a moody poodle for the rest of the tour. He’s finally got someone to help take his mind off those endless tangents.”

Brian’s face contorted into mock-hurt at the jibe, mouth hanging open and hand dropping from your face to clutch at his chest. He’d obviously been compared to that particular dog breed many times before and had resigned himself to Roger’s teasing. However, being the quick-witted snark that he was, Brian was grinning in no time, primed to deliver a rebuttal. He pulled you closer to him on the couch and settled in for a lazy, cocky reply. 

“… Jealous Rog?” 

Brian’s accompanying smile was all teeth.

…

The rest of the plane trip passed pleasantly as you were entertained with various stories and discussions between the three performers and yourself. After some of the crazier tales you almost had to pinch yourself to remind you that you were in the presence of legends. Who would have thought, two days ago, that you would end up here?

The flight was relatively short as Houston wasn’t too far from Dallas, and before you knew it the announcement was made for landing. Everyone grabbed their bags and began to file out of the plane, eager to stretch their legs after the journey.

Brian of course waited for you, offering his arm out to direct you in front of him as you walked out. The sun shone down on you upon exiting the plane, leaving a warm fuzzy feeling on your skin to mirror the feeling in your stomach: you were walking into your first city as a member of a Queen tour. It was a dream come true. 

To make it even better, Brian’s hand came to rest on your shoulder as you descended the staircase, and the fresh air felt cool between your legs where there was no underwear. Both of the sensations reminded you of the incredible, attractive man who put you in this position, and how deeply eager you were to experience more of what he had to offer. You were smitten, infatuated, and desperate to please him, and you knew it would only get worse, but you absolutely loved it.

There were a group of cars waiting just off the runway from where you and everyone else had gotten off the plane. The producers, managers and band members were quickly discussing travel arrangements and plans for the show tonight before splitting up into their various vehicles. Brian himself was busy talking to Jim and Roger, having politely excused himself from you.

As you were standing nearby, alone for the moment, Adam walked over to you with a smile.

“Hey Y/N, how’s it going so far?” he asked sweetly, even though he had just been talking to you on the plane. 

“Just fine, I think.” You looked back up at him and returned his grin.

Adam placed his hand on the back of his neck sheepishly, looking up to the sky, before continuing. “Look, you probably already know this, but all that stuff on the plane… it was all in fun.” He looked back at you then. “We're really pleased that you'll be joining the tour, both for our and Brian’s sake.”

You couldn’t help but widen your grin at his nervousness. You could tell that the earlier banter was only playful ribbing, but it was very kind of Adam to make sure you didn’t feel out of place. 

“Thank you Adam,” you said sincerely, “I didn’t take it negatively at all. In fact, I was expecting worse.” You smiled in self-deprecation. “It’s a bit scandalous, my attraction to Brian, but I don’t want people to think I’m indecent.”

“No, no Y/N. Don’t worry about that.” Adam waved his hand as if to brush the thought away. “This group has seen it all. Believe me.” He seemed to consider something then, moving his head from side to side as if he wasn’t sure what to share, before deciding in a flash. “For what it’s worth Y/N… I totally get it.”

You were slightly confused by his sudden words, and it must have shown on your face for Adam felt he had to explain himself before you asked.

“I mean your thing with Brian… He’s hot right?” He looked into your eyes, pleading to find some common ground. Oh my god! You were astounded by what you had just heard, and had to resist dropping your mouth open. The singer felt at least a bit of the same way you did. It was so kind of Adam to reach out to you like this, when he was afraid you were feeling overwhelmed, and extend the olive branch. A happy warmth filled you at his thoughtfulness as he continued to speak.

“I’ve been around him a lot and there’s just something about him. It’s…” Adam seemed at a loss for words trying to describe Brian’s presence, and you couldn’t blame him. “Anyways,” he continued, “What I mean is that I know you’re not just some gold-digger. I can understand what you see in him.”

Adam turned away slightly after his confession, chuckling at himself as you smiled. You were beyond happy to have Adam tell you this, for he truly seemed to understand. You knew then that he, at least, sensed you were here for the right reasons. 

‘Okay, maybe not the ‘right’ reasons,’ you thought to yourself harshly, but you weren’t just a star-chaser.

At that moment you grew incredibly fond of Adam, and knew you would have a true friend for the tour. Or at least someone you felt you could turn to.

“Thank you so much Adam,” you said, placing a hand on his arm. “That really means a lot to me, because I respect you immensely and couldn’t bear it if you thought I was taking advantage.” You hoped the words came out as heartfelt as you meant them, and were glad to see a smile appear on Adam’s face as he turned back to face you.

“You’re very welcome Y/N. And don’t worry about anyone judging you… Brian certainly doesn’t, and he’s hard to resist.” 

You both laughed then, thinking of how the older man didn’t shy away from the more sordid implications of your relationship. He was certainly confident in his position and person, but if you were Brian May, why wouldn’t you be? He had a few insecurities that made him human, as you experienced not long ago, but overall he was unashamedly himself.

Once the cheerful moment passed, you could see people were starting to leave and Brian was wrapping up his conversation. Adam gave you a brief hug as you thanked him again and said a temporary goodbye. As he turned to walk away from you and into his car, you smiled to yourself, wondering if he too had a little crush on the Doctor. Who wouldn’t? Suddenly some of Adam's actions on stage made a little more sense: bowing, bending and fanboying before Brian during his solos. One could not help but get as close as possible to the guitarist.

Brian came back over to you then, standing close and squeezing your shoulder’s in a sideways embrace, as you had learned he liked to do. He led you in that position to his particular car, and glanced down at you while you were walking to ask a question.

“What was Adam talking to you about?” He asked curiously, but light-hearted.

“Oh nothing much,” you beamed back up at him, slightly cheeky and withholding. “He was just making sure I was comfortable with the conversation on the plane.”

Brian’s eyes brightened upon hearing that, causing the soft wrinkles at the corners to grow. It was beautiful to see him so happy. “Adam’s a good lad. I knew he’d like you.” If Brian knew you were holding anything back, he chose not to bring it up.

Once you got into the car, Brian opened your door as usual, and then took his seat in the back beside you. It was always funny to see him fold his long legs up and squeeze into the small space, and you were touched that he went through the discomfort to be next to you. But you still couldn’t hide you amusement.

Brian obviously saw you grinning at him as he maneuvered himself, and gave you a playful scowl in return. “I’m going to have to order a different type of car when I bring you along,” he said, “because this is starting to get tiresome.” 

He splayed one leg closer to your side so that it didn’t touch the seat in front, where the partition to the driver began. It was a classic example of man-spreading, though necessary in this case, and you didn’t mind one bit. It made his shorts ride up, and you could see his beautiful, slender, hairy legs on full display. Also, you knew what Brian was carrying between them, so you couldn’t blame him for giving himself a little extra room. How on earth he wore all those tight pants in the 70s you would never know.

Brian saw you staring, and his scowl quickly turned into a cocky smirk. He moved even closer to you, scooting across the seat and pressing you against his body. You were beginning to love car rides with Brian, for they gave you the privacy to be close behind tinted windows. You were in heaven, breathing in the scent of him as you lay against his side, face close to that wonderful exposed chest.

“So Y/N…” Brian’s smooth drawl broke you out of your musings. “What were you really talking with Adam about?”

You looked up to see his expressive eyes shining down on you, awaiting an answer. Deciding to play coy, you pouted and shook your head, motioning to seal your lips with an invisible zipper. There was really nothing to discuss, for your conversation with Adam had been nothing but friendly and understanding, but Brian didn’t need to know that, and you wouldn't give away Adam's secret.

“Come on Y/N.” Brian squeezed you harder against him, growing impatient. This was not a man accustomed to waiting. “It wouldn’t happen to have been about little old me, would it?” He really did like to know everything, you thought to yourself: to always be in control.

“Well I’m not so sure about the little part,” you looked his long body over and raised your eyebrows suggestively, “but it may have come up.” You placed a hand in his chest hair, rubbing circles gently on his skin. It was telling how curious he was about the brief conversation that he didn’t stop your hand immediately and withhold himself from you, the tease. He was letting you do what you wanted, and you knew subliminally that the payment for this would be your truth.

“Really Brian, he just said that he knew I wouldn’t take advantage, and that he could see I was truly attracted to you.” You said it straight, gazing up into his deep eyes, and could see his features soften at your honesty.

Brian cupped your cheek with his hand and placed a kiss on your forehead, smiling as he pulled away. “That’s why I picked you as well sweetheart.” His hand traced down your chin, along your neck and then left your skin at the collar bone to settle on your thigh. “And I was fascinated by you much the same.”

The large hand now on your leg squeezed a bit, reminding you of his obvious lust that first meeting on stage. It was only last night, but it seemed like longer ago. But now, just like then, you were open to his touch and his possession, and hummed in approval before Brian’s deep voice continued.

“You’re exactly what I want after a concert, lovely girl.” The sinful praise went straight to you core as always. “And the rest of the time as well.” 

Brian’s hand started drawing lazy patterns on your upper leg, much like it had done on the plane. It was oddly arousing, like he could do anything he wanted to you, even though the actual act was innocuous enough. It was like your body was his to use as he pleased. You began to heat again just thinking about it.

“Oh yes Y/N… I think I’m going to enjoy finding all your little secrets.”


	21. Expectations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small Daddy kink warning at the end of this chapter, but it's just mentioned not used. I didn't think it warranted an alternate chapter but I thought I'd warn everyone all the same!

When you and Brian arrived at the stadium in Houston the tour machine was already bustling. The trucks had driven through the night and the stage was already set up, with sound and lighting checks taking place. After a quick goodbye and some words of encouragement, Brian had gone off to test some of the set-up while you were introduced to more of the crew by a tour manager. 

You were happy to be starting your official job and thought that the position was going to be a great fit. You had already talked to quite a few people and could see some problem areas with the fitness and health if the crew. There was a lot of physical work going on, and although everyone was a trained professional, muscle injuries still happened. You scheduled a few appointments for tomorrow during the day off, but didn’t have much opportunity for treatments at that moment, for everyone was rather busy setting up the show.

Once it was clear that there was no more you could do, your escort exchanged contact information to connect with you about treatment in the morning and left you to attend to other matters. You were a little overwhelmed, wandering alone with so much commotion going on around you, but you could distinctly hear the beat of a drumset echoing through the halls. 

You decided to follow the noise, for if they were testing the drums the guitar must be soon to follow, and where there was guitar there was Brian. You passed various members of the crew on your way to the main stage, feeling slightly self-conscious on your own. You noticed that their expressions ranged from friendly greetings by those to whom you’d been introduced, to confused stares and even flirty pick-up lines from some of the male employees. You tried to be friendly and open with everyone, hoping that it would help you integrate into the team quickly, but you knew Brian wouldn’t be happy if he saw the way some of them looked at you. Secretly you wanted him to see, for you quite liked when Brian was driven to be a bit possessive.

As you approached the entrance to the main stage you heard the drums stop, and the unmistakable sound of the Red Special shredded through the air. That man certainly enjoyed some volume, and without any other instruments clouding the sound, the gut-twisting, face melting fullness of his guitar tone pounded into your body. God, you remembered again how fucking talented the man was. How on earth could you be interesting to someone such as him?

The hallway you came from led to the left side of the stage, so you were near Brian as you walked up the stairs. He was standing there as you knew he would be, looking completely at ease and in tune with his music as he tested out the sound. You couldn’t help but smile at the sight, with him still dressed in his shorts and colourful button-up, standing in front of nine Vox AC30 amplifiers blasting at full power. How could someone be so cute and so sexy at the same time? You couldn’t tell if you wanted to hug him or get down on your knees at his feet.

Sadly though, you could do neither, for there were plenty of people in the area to ruin your fun. As you stepped closer, something must have caused Brian to look up, for he caught your eye and flashed you a grin, rolling his hips to the side and tilting the Red Special in that classic May pose. You knew you were smiling like an idiot, but you couldn’t help it, so you playfully fanned yourself as you walked to take a seat next to the amps. 

Brian obviously liked the gesture, for he gave you a wink and proceeded to turn towards you, playing scales trilling up the neck of his guitar. It was like a mini-concert just for you, and you were transfixed as the beautiful man serenaded you with his skillful fingers. You knew what it was like to be played by those hands. You knew you wanted to experience it again. 

Suddenly the fire started back up in your core, and you were almost embarrassed at yourself. You’d come not long ago on the plane, but here you were thirsting after Brian anew like some needy whore. What did this man do to you? You wanted him at all times, and a thought flashed through your mind of Brian bending you over one of the amps and fucking into you right here, in front of all his staff. 

Perhaps your eyes had given you away, for Brian stopped playing and his cocky smile turned into a wicked smirk.

“Enjoying the show Y/N?” His voice was quiet so as not to let everyone hear in the now silent space, but it was clear and strong to your ears.

You quickly nodded and replied, eager to express your enjoyment for his playing. “Yes Bri! You sound wonderful as always.”

A devilish glint appeared in his hazel eyes then. He reached out to you and took your hand, leading you from the riser where you were sitting over to the row of amps. “In my experience,” he drawled, “The only way to truly test the sound quality is to immerse yourself in it.” Brian patted the top of one Vox box and stared suggestively into your eyes.

Your arousal heightened again as you glanced from his dark eyes to where his hand was resting. He wanted you to sit there? How were you going to survive with this man for another month?

Dutifully, you took a seat on the amp and crossed your legs. You glanced around the room quickly and saw some of the crew looking in your direction, which you knew caused your cheeks to redden.

“Now, darling, tell me how you think it sounds from here.” Brian’s voice snatched your focus back to him, and you could only nod as he stepped back and began to play again with a knowing smirk.

As soon as he struck the first chord, you felt the vibrations run up from the amp and through your body. The robust melody sent tingles along your nerves, causing your chest to tighten in excitement: the pure exhilaration that you had always experienced from Brian’s guitar. You were surrounded by a wall of sound as he played, not deafeningly loud this time, but still rich and powerful. It shook your body and invaded your head as you watched those long elegant fingers dance along the strings, mesmerizing you as you sat aching for him. You thought you recognised the chord progression and a bit of the solo from ‘Sail Away Sweet Sister’ within the notes, and sat engrossed as he played one of your favourite songs.

You couldn’t look away: those prominent veins and tendons running down his long hands, the bouncy silver curls that floated around his face, and of course the confident smirk on his full lips that showed how much he enjoyed your attention. It was just a soundcheck, but Brian was beautiful. He was showing you a world you had always wanted to see, and you watched, breathless, taking in as much of it as you could.

Before you knew it, Brian stopped playing, but the blood still pounded in your heart and head, and the need still throbbed between your clenched thighs. 

“Well…?” His amused voice traveled to your ears as he placed Red on her stand and walked back to stand beside you.

You found your voice once Brian placed a hand on your shoulder. “It was incredible,” you said, looking into his eyes, still amazed by his little performance. The words did nothing to measure up to what you truly experienced from his playing, but you could never fully describe how his guitar work made you feel.

Brian, for his part, seemed satisfied with you answer. He smiled and nodded his head in agreement, maintaining eye contact to reply. “Yes, I agree. It sounds just fine.” He gazed at you for a moment longer with an unreadable expression on his face, before abruptly straightening up to full height and gesturing to address the others in the room. “Looks good everyone!” he said in a louder voice, “Great work once again!”

With that, Brian offered his hand for you to take in yours. Your small hand gripped his much larger one and he pulled you up off the amp. Your legs were still a bit shaky from being teased on the speaker, but it was a pleasant feeling you had come to know over the last few hours with Brian. He liked to leave you wanting. 

“Come Y/N. Let me show you a little more.” Brian’s words were innocent enough in front of the sound people. They could make inferences if they wanted, but there was nothing overtly damning in his statement. It didn’t stop you, however, from hoping there was a double meaning between the lines.

Brian led you off the stage and down the hall to a dressing room marked with his name. He glanced in either direction before opening the door for you once he saw no one about. It was a little odd, that Brian didn’t care if people saw him parading you down from the rise, but that he was wary of anyone seeing you actually enter the room with him. Plausible deniability, you guessed. Brian was pretty well known for his openness so perhaps it wasn’t that unusual for him to show a new tour member the ropes. 

The room was pretty small, but it contained a large, well-lit mirror and vanity along one wall. The other side of room was filled with a clothing rack of various shirts and trousers that you recognised to be Brian’s stage outfits. There was a couch at the far end, just big enough for you and Brian to sit as he walked you over to it.

Once you both sat down, Brian leaned back to look at you. You didn’t really know what to expect at this point, but you were just happy to sit beside him for now. Brian smiled and exhaled slowly, intelligent and youthful eyes glinting as he observed you beside him. He slipped a hand behind your neck, squeezing slightly to comfort and claim, before he opened his mouth to speak.

“My beautiful Y/N… I think it’s about time we laid out some rules and expectations between the two of us. I want to know what you are comfortable with, and you should know what I am looking for from you.”

You nodded eagerly, pleased to discuss your arrangement. It was a little difficult guessing what Brian wanted, and the openly secret relationship between you and him was confusing sometimes.

“I’m going to list some different things we can try, and I want you to use your colours to show me how comfortable you are with them. Does that sound okay?” Brian’s voice was gentle yet confident, and you felt completely safe with him, even if the subject matter could be a little uncomfortable to discuss.

“Yes Brian,” you agreed, “That sounds perfect.”

Brian grinned at your answer, and you matched his smile with one of your own.

“We’ll start easy… How do you feel about kissing?”

“Green.” The answer came immediately; you had already done much more with Brian and thoroughly enjoyed it.

Brian smiled at your eagerness. “Biting? Marking?”

You brushed a finger over the numerous hickies on your throat. You loved all the bruises he gave you. “Green.” 

“Digital sex? Like Handjobs and fingering?”

You were slightly amused by his explanation, but to be honest the first thing that had popped into your head was some sort of erotic skype call: different generations and all that. “Green.” 

Brian seemed amused too, but grinned and noted your answer before continuing.

“Oral sex?”

“Green.” You’d already experienced what he had to offer there, and were quite happy to choke on his cock whenever it pleased him in return.

Brian’s smile turned cocky then, probably due to the once again rapid answer. “Vaginal sex?”

“Green.”

“Anal sex?”

You had to pause there. This was new territory for you, but if Brian was experienced and wanted to try it, there was nothing inherently unappealing about it. “Yellow,” you said eventually, “Just because I don’t have any experience with that.”

Brian nodded his understanding. “Of course Y/N. We will take things as slow as you need. Thank you for being honest with me.” He leaned down to give you a quick peck on the lips as a reward for your answer. “Now,” he said with a wink, “The more kinky stuff.”

You took a deep breath in anticipation, wondering what manner of delightful things Brian wanted to show you.

“How do you feel about the light dom/sub play, like calling me Sir and following my instructions?”

Your heart picked up speed at the blatant mention of your past liaisons. “So green Sir.”

Brian cocked his head. “Very cute Y/N, but I want you to be focused right now. This is important. Okay sweetheart?”

His words were gentle, but they quickly brought you back to the present. “Yes, I’m sorry Brian.” You felt a little foolish under his gaze.

He smiled to show he wasn’t mad, and then asked the next question. “How about when I ask you to call me Daddy?”

You had to swallow the lump that formed in your throat. God, even that sentence filled your with thoughts of all the naughty things awaiting you at the hands of this gorgeous man. 

“Green,” you said after taking a breath, “And I like when you tell me I’m a good girl.”

Brian nodded knowingly, obviously remembering your earlier reactions to him. You recognized that you were now entering new territory, coming to the end of what you and Brian had already done.

“What about if I decided to take things up a notch? More rewards and punishments for example… Some light bondage or humiliation.” Brian seemed deep in thought as he imagined all the things he could do to you. “How would you feel if I wanted to spank you?”

You had to resist moaning as Brian listed some of your darker fantasies. Your brain had definitely wandered to these places in the past, but you hadn’t met someone before whom the appeal would apply to. You had always imagined Brian in your mind, so wasn’t it extremely lucky that he was sitting here beside you now?

“I’ve not done much of that, but I believe I’m green Brian.”

The hazel eyes that met yours had turned dark and hungry. So much for keeping focus... maybe Brian needed to take his own advice. As if sensing your thoughts, he took a deep breath and closed his eyes, moving his hand to massage your shoulder. Once he opened his eyes, he was completely concentrated on you, but you could tell there were some nerves below the surface.

“Alright Y/N, that’s probably enough for now. We can discuss other kinks later.” Brian paused then, and looked down to his lap in uncharacteristic shyness. “Just one last thing… How comfortable are you with being seen together in public?” 

Ah yes, here was the root of most of your confusion. You thought the colours weren’t adequate to explain how you felt, so you opted for regular words.

“Umm, whatever you think is appropriate Brian.” You weren’t really certain what he was asking, for surely he didn’t mean COMPLETELY in public: the man was married. You took a breath before continuing. “Of course I know you can’t really be seen with me, and I understand the necessity for secrecy. I don’t want you to get torn apart in the tabloids.”

Brian shook his head a little. “No, no. Sorry Y/N, I should have been more specific. I just meant in front of the main crew and the band. You know, people who I trust.”

“Oh… well then yeah, that’s fine.” You were still slightly confused, for hadn’t Brian already introduced you to most of this group? “I was a little hesitant at first, but after the plane, as I told you, I found that I like people knowing I belong to you.” 

Brian sensed your confusion, and continued to try and explain himself. “I guess what I’m trying to ask is that you aren’t…” Brian froze up a bit as he finally looked up from his lap and into your eyes. “You aren’t embarrassed to be seen with me? In front of the people you will soon be working with?”

There it was, that dreaded self-consciousness Brian buried deep below the surface. Your heart broke at his words. You wanted nothing more than to show him how wonderful he was, and how good he made you feel.

“God no Brian! Let everyone see! I want all the ladies to get jealous every time you hold me in your arms. You’re an amazing man, and I’m lucky you want me as I want you.”

Brian smiled softly, blinking slowly at your words. He gradually opened his long arms for a hug, and you fell into his warm embrace. You were enveloped in his smell once more, glad that he accepted your honesty. You lay there together for a while, just enjoying each other’s company alone in the dressing room. 

After a tender moment, Brian’s chest rumbled against your cheek as he finally spoke in that lovely soft voice of his.

“I’m so happy I found you Y/N.”


	22. A Necessary Reminder

You lay content, wrapped in Brian’s arms, listening to the sounds of his breathing as your head rose and fell on his chest with each exhale. It was calm, relaxing and comforting to be so surrounded by his presence. You let out a soft hum, burying your head further into his neck and enjoying the feeling of his soft skin and hair on your cheek. He truly smelled amazing: sweet and spicy all at once. It was a good metaphor for his personality, you thought amusedly.

Your small keen was met with a light chuckle from Brian, and you could feel the deep vibrations run through his torso. Your heart clenched as the tremors flowed into you; it was as if you could sense the strength behind even these small movements. You were putty in Brian’s arms, happy to surrender to his hold for as long as he wanted. 

You couldn’t remember ever experiencing such a tender moment with a man before. His big, warm, protective body comforted you, even while you were pressed to him in effort to show him how much he was appreciated. You hated that Brian felt undeserving of true affection, as if your attraction to him could only be superficial. He was an expert at playing up the confidence and sex appeal when it suited him, but there was still this disbelief he seemed to have about his true self: like there was no worth to the man behind the rock star. As you rested against him, you were determined to show him how that wasn’t the case. You were enamoured with every part of him and wanted him to share every piece of himself that he wished, including his love for space, animals and stereoscopy. Hopefully it would all come in time, when he realized he didn’t have to put on a front to keep you interested.

Eventually, Brian shifted below you, and he opened his grip so that you could lean back against the couch instead of on his body. You immediately missed his arms around you and the warmth of his chest, but were partly satiated when you looked up and could see those beautiful hazel eyes again. 

Brian smiled softly, eyes crinkling as his gaze reached yours. You were filled with pride to know that you were the reason this wonderful man was happy once more, pulled out of those sullen black moods he was prone to. Perhaps that was part of why he wanted you with him on tour. He struck you as a man who became lonely easily, and one who required frequent affection and encouragement. As far as you were concerned, you would eagerly stroke that ego every night, if that’s what Brian needed. Perhaps it wasn’t quite emotionally sound, but who ever said rock and roll was a healthy lifestyle? He did what he needed to cope.

Brian eyes roamed over your form slowly, taking you all in before opening his mouth to speak. “You’re so lovely Y/N… Just perfect for me.” His voice was like honey dripping into your ears and coating your mind with thoughts of him. “I still can’t quite believe it, but I’m not one to pass on a good opportunity.”

He had used those words to describe you a few times now, and they never failed to stir something within. They meant that you were pleasing him; they made you feel appreciated, like it wasn’t just sheer blind luck that Brian took you on tour. You knew your smile reached from ear to ear as you returned his gaze.

“I’m glad Brian, because I love spending my time with you.” Your voice was high and a little rough from the extended silence. It probably made you sound even more innocent and needy than you felt, but you were sure Brian didn’t mind. “I’m all yours.”

The devilish smile that awaited you on Brian’s handsome face went straight to your stomach. He looked as if he was quietly revelling in his ownership, like he had in the plane lavatory, but this time he was more controlled, willing to take his time and enjoy the power he held over you. That expression practically commanded some inner instinct of yours, one that wanted you to fall to your knees at his feet. Oh, how nice would that be, having Brian stare down at you again from above. Perhaps after the kink discussion you’d just had, it wasn’t such an impossibility.

“Yes baby girl… you ARE all mine.” Brian practically growled the words, slipping so easily into that delicious, dominant tone. He reached towards you again: one long hand coming up to your throat and tracing the colours that swirled there. 

“I put these marks on your neck.” 

His hand continued lower, drifting over your shoulder and down your arm, leaving a trail of tingling excitement in its wake. He pulled your hands towards his face, turning them to inspect the delicate underside. 

“And I put these bruises on your wrists.” 

Brian’s voice was growing quieter with each sentence. It was still rough and dominant, but now contained a certain edge of admiration. He was very pleased to have been able to leave these claims on your skin: not just relishing his possession, but also the fact that you welcomed it. 

He kissed your wrists once he was done looking, soft and tender, giving back that which he had taken earlier. Your arms were rested in Brian’s. He held them reverently, ghosting his nose over your pale skin and breathing in your scent as he moved to the inside of your elbows, nibbling at the sensitive skin there. 

Having finished checking over your marks, Brian carefully placed your hands back in your lap. He leaned back a bit and reached into the pocket of his shorts. You were a little confused at his actions, and Brian smirked at the questioning look which must have appeared on your face.

“Last but not least… I have these,” he said, and this time there was a hint of mirth and teasing in his tone. He pulled his hand from his pocket, grasping your panties between his long fingers.

Your face reddened at the sight, remembering the writhing mess Brian had turned you into earlier. You were struggling to maintain eye contact with the man as he smirked. He seemed to have no intention of returning the garments, for after the brief removal Brian placed them back in his pocket and closed the button, giving the full compartment a quick pat.

Brian continued to look at you, holding you under the power of his gaze. You didn’t know what to say at this point, but decided it was fruitless, for this type of silence could only be broken by Brian’s strong voice. You would just have to wait here, nervous and aroused, until he was ready.

Thankfully, Brian didn’t leave you reeling for long.

“Do you like being mine Y/N?” His simple question cut clean through the air as he tilted his head to one side. This was easier; you knew how to answer this.

“Yes Sir, more than anything.”

How Brian’s expression could be at once both self-satisfied and thankful, you weren’t sure, but he managed it in the quirk of his lips. He gave a contemplative hum without moving his head, but his eyes travelled up and down your body. You always burned when Brian looked at you like that, taking raw pleasure in the fact that he appreciated you as an attractive woman. It was arousing to know that he wanted you.

“I have to get dressed for the concert soon,” said Brian abruptly, tearing his eyes away from your legs and glancing to the rack of clothes at the side of the room. “Would you be a dear and bring my sparkly shirt and black jeans over here for me?” He flicked his wrist in a lazy gesture towards the clothing.

It was a request you hadn’t been expecting, but you were always eager for Brian’s praise, so you quickly stood up from the couch beside him. “Of course Sir.” The epithet fell from your lips without a second thought as you carried out his desire. It felt right at the moment, and Brian didn’t seem to mind when you used it earlier. Actually, you got a little rush when Brian issued the order; perhaps this was him testing the waters, and trying something new between the two of you.

You swayed your hips just a little as you walked over to the clothing rack, just in case Brian was admiring the view from behind. You knew exactly what shirt and trousers he was referring to, for they were the same ones he wore last night and used to open every concert of the tour. After quickly grabbing the items, you turned around and made your way back to Brian.

You handed the outfit over to Brian’s outstretched hand with a quick word, “Here you go,” and then turned to go as he placed the clothes on the armrest of the couch. Surely this was your cue to leave and let him get ready for the show. You were walking towards the door when Brian called after you.

“You can stay Y/N,” his voice stopped you in your tracks. “Consider it your reward for being such a good girl and answering honestly during the discussion earlier.” 

You spun around immediately with a nervous smile on your face, cheeks hot from being called a good girl and from thinking about the possibility of seeing Brian take his clothes off. His eyes bore into yours, somehow still dark and commanding from his seated position across the room.

“Thank you Sir,” you said breathlessly, shocked that he was allowing you this intimacy. You knew how lucky you were at this moment, with Brian still feeling generous from the earlier cuddling, because he usually withheld his body from you when he was in the mood for teasing.

You made your way back over towards Brian, stopping just before the couch. He was the picture of calm confidence, slouching against the backrest with his legs splayed wide and arms draped along the top of the furniture. He filled the entire space with his presence.

“Why don’t you show me just how thankful you are Y/N.” Brian’s wonderful voice was again full of sexy smugness and sin. “Show me how much you love what I give you.”

You stood there in front of him, looking into his impish eyes at a loss for what to do or say. The heady, vulnerable feeling Brian could create in you was back, and it was driving a new wave of arousal between your legs.

Brian lifted one lazy hand off the back of the couch and beckoned you towards him with a single finger. That gesture in itself was sexy and dominant, just as you liked. You closed your mouth, which you didn’t realize had dropped open, and followed his direction. He grinned like the Cheshire cat at the enraptured look on your face, grabbing hold of your right hand as soon as you were within his long reach.

The silence in the room was working in his favour, heavy and hot, for it drew all your attention to the sound of Brian’s low chuckle over your own shaky breathing. He pulled your arm towards his chest, causing your knees to hit the bottom of the couch between his legs. You tumbled over top of him and fell slowly back into his lap. Your legs were hanging awkwardly between his, but the position pressed your pelvis right against his bulge. You used your free arm to prop yourself up and look at Brian in shock.

Simply maintaining his grin, Brian encouraged you to settle more comfortably on top of him. You pulled your knees up and placed them on either side of his waist, finding a position on his lap were you were facing him, and where your hot core pressed against his. After you had climbed atop him successfully, Brian moved your hand towards the buttons on his shirt and raised his eyebrows, inviting you to help him undress.

Both your chest and your thighs clenched with anticipation at the prospect. It was incredibly erotic, having the pleasure of seeing this handsome man bearing all to you again. Your hands trembled in their eagerness, fumbling clumsily as you undid the buttons one by one. 

Soon the smooth, creamy expanse of Brian’s torso was exposed. You couldn’t contain your moan at the sight, flinging the open sides of his shirt apart to clear your view. God, he was so attractive: real and human here below you. If Brian wanted you to show him just how much you appreciated this body, you were more than happy to oblige.

You pressed your lips to his chest, trailing soft kisses up and down his skin. You couldn’t mark him like he had done to you, but you could show him how wonderful and sexy he was.

“Fuck… you’re so hot Brian,” you murmured against his skin between kisses, “I’m such a lucky girl.”

Brian’s husky voice floated over your head as he replied teasingly. “I’ve still got it then… Is that what you’re saying Y/N?” Another chuckle filled his chest as you felt a big hand reach around to squeeze your bum. He could almost fit your entire cheek within his grasp. “It’s hard not to get a big head with such a lovely young thing in my lap. You’d best be careful sweetheart.”

Your lips and hands continued further, following the trail of light hair from his chest to his stomach before you answered. “Oh come on… you’re practically a god. At this point I would’ve thought you were used to being worshipped.” You were really heaping on the praise, liking the power dynamics your words were creating between the two of you. It felt sensual and forbidden deep inside, dark satisfaction twisting in your gut. If Brian truly wanted to keep his ego in check, he wouldn’t have chosen to keep a young woman such as yourself for his personal pleasure. You revelled in the depravity as you lowered yourself before him and kissed his skin. “If anyone deserved to have a big ego it’d be you, and I think I told you before that I find it sexy.”

God, you were messed up, but a deep rush of satisfaction passed through you at the low groan Brian voiced after your words. He really was greedy for your admiration, the big ham. You showed his soft tummy the same love as you had his chest, kissing softly on every patch of skin and over the old, faded surgical scars. You found everything about him arousing, and somehow his little belly just made him seem even more masculine.  


Suddenly two big hands grabbed the sides of your head and forced you to look into hungry hazel eyes.

“You’re a terrible influence Y/N,” Brian said in that deep rumbling voice, “Unaware of the monster you’re creating.”

You breathed heavily between Brian’s firm hands, mouth wet and open after your hard work, and took in the man beneath you. His chest was still bare, but now it glistened with sweat and saliva like some erotic treat. His face was even more carnal, with his sharp features twisted into a predatory grimace, like he was trying desperately to hold himself back. It was the most lust-inducing thing you’d ever seen, and you immediately knew what you were going to say.

“Why don’t you show me then?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the cliff-hanger, but the chapter would be too long without one! I won't leave you waiting much ;)


	23. Pre-Show

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daddy kink warning! As usual the same chapter is posted next without it!

“Why don’t you show me then?”

Brian’s pupils blew wide at your question, and his plump lips flattened into a tight, straight line. Everything about him seemed suddenly cold and controlled, except for those fiery eyes. Their usual warm hazel colour was non-existent and in its place a deep black swirled, dangerous and inviting. 

A blinding wave of pleasure crashed over you at the sight; this was what you could do to the sweet, self-aware man before you. You drove him to express the primal, dominant and controlling desires he hid so carefully from most of the world. Perhaps Brian wasn’t so fond of this side of himself, but God… you were. You would gladly have him use you to satisfy his darker urges, if he just let go.

“Come on Daddy… teach me a lesson,” you whined, cheeks still squished between his big hands, whimpering softly and rolling your hips to create friction against his bulge. Amazingly, even though Brian often disparaged his age, that particular beast seemed to be getting interested. It was pretty hard to miss how his cock started to fill beneath you as you grinded down on it, tightening the front of his shorts from all your complements. You couldn’t stop now; you needed to have Brian inside you. The words tumbled from your mouth as you looked into his eyes, “Take what’s yours.”

Finally, your eager willingness was too much for Brian to resist. He released your head and settled his strong hands on your hips, pressing you against him even harder and stopping your movements. 

“Oh Honey,” that melodic deep voice said, “I’ll teach you something alright… You should be more careful how you act around Daddy.”

A needy moan left your lips, “I just want you so bad--”

That obviously wasn’t the right thing to say, for the hands on your hips tightened painfully and cut off your sentence. Years of guitar had given Brian frighteningly strong fingers; you were certain there would be some new bruises forming over the old ones. Good.

“Ask properly Baby,” Brian commanded. He would never give you what you wanted easily. He always made you plead and work for him, but the reward seemed all the sweeter because of it. You’d have to rephrase the request, centering it around Brian’s desires this time.

“PLEASE Daddy, let me make you feel good,” you begged just to serve him, voice high and desperate. You were face-to-face with masculine perfection, and you couldn’t stop yourself from reaching down and palming over Brian’s erection. “Let me pleasure this big cock like you deserve.”

“That’s better,” Brian’s voice was incredibly patronizing as he smirked. “You’d do well to remember your manners from now on.”

Something came over you then, a fleeting desire to tempt fate, or in this case tempt Brian. You wanted to see him let loose, and you decided just how to do it. 

“Or what?” You were acting like a brat and you knew it.

Immediately Brian’s smirking mouth turned down into a grimace and he stared at you. Hard. Well, you’d definitely succeeded at making him angry, and upon seeing that face you had to gulp in anticipation. He looked livid and aghast, like he couldn’t believe your impertinence towards him. It was perfect; now he would be forced to re-educate you.

“Strip Y/N. NOW.” Brian’s gentle voice was unrecognizable as he snarled at you between clenched teeth, the sharp canines barely visible below his curled lip. He didn’t wait for you to react before pushing you harshly off his bare chest and onto the floor between his legs. You’re stomach dropped deep at being manhandled so roughly, and you could feel your shorts grow wet from shame and arousal as you looked up from your new position to Brian breathing heavily above you. Damn that man for stealing your undies, these were the only clothes you had.

You quickly pulled your t-shirt off and unhooked your bra, flinging both across the room in your haste. You were too aroused at this point to be self-conscious, just focused on what the man above you wanted. Besides, Brian always seemed to like your body, and you enjoyed the vulnerable feeling of being on display for him. Brian was impatient with you though, even at this speed, and reprimanded you in a stern voice while you worked at your shorts.

“Maybe once you’re naked at my feet you’ll remember it was YOU who instigated this. I don’t like you acting out for my attention… If you want my cock so bad then you’re going to ask NICELY for the privilege.”

You were naked now, and arranged yourself to kneel attentively between Brian’s legs. The position brought back memories of last night when he had fucked your face in much the same way. You remembered the way he had made you feel, how your core throbbed and your soul felt completed by simply giving him pleasure. You wanted to be used again. To be dominated. To be owned.

Your empty hole clenched desperately at the thought, and you felt so wet you wondered if it was possible for you to drip on the floor. You kept your head down, bowed respectfully and submissively as you waited in silence. You wanted to be sure Brian was done speaking before you answered.

The rock star paused his speech, enjoying the sight of you prostrate before him on the floor, before rumbling in a low voice. “You’re going to take everything I give you and then thank me for it like a good little girl. Is that clear?”

Finally you could look up at him, towering above you like a god with his wild hair and bared chest. You had never felt so small and so turned-on. So much for your brief insolence earlier, you wanted his praise too much to disobey him now.

Your voice was weak and breathless, but you managed to answer. “Yes Daddy.”

“Excellent,” Brian rumbled. He reached down to his now straining shorts and unzipped the fly with those long, elegant fingers. “Since you begged so much earlier for the honour, I’m gonna let you take care of this before I have to go on stage.”

He shuffled his shorts and briefs out of the way and pulled his penis free of its restraints. It stood tall and proud once again, the long shaft engorged with bulging veins and the tip shining. Your mouth noticeably watered at the view above you. You were desperate to touch both him and your own dripping core, but you refrained, waiting for Brian’s command. All you could do was tremble with anticipation on the floor as he stroked himself above you slowly.

“I don’t know what’s come over me lately Y/N, but parts of me seem to be acting about 30 years younger.” He continued to run his hands along himself and massage his scrotum. “Not that I’m complaining of course.”  


Fuck, you just wanted that cock inside you. Your mouth, your cunt, your ass, you didn’t care. Anywhere Brian could take his pleasure. You keened up at him, pressing yourself against one of his legs, desperate for any contact with the man. 

“Look at you down there baby girl, absolutely aching for Daddy.”

Brian’s voice was low and growly still, sending shivers down your spine. He knew how painfully needy you were to please him again, and as you looked up to his dark eyes you could tell he liked driving you to this point. You moaned and rubbed your hard nipples on his leg to give him even more of yourself, like you were an animal lusting after his attention. 

“I want you to use your words baby,” Brian said, “Use your manners and ask nicely to wet my cock.”

It was surprisingly easy to follow his instructions when he got you like this, head wonderfully fuzzy with thoughts of his pleasure. You let the words flow out, voicing your true depraved desires for the man above you.

“Please Daddy… let me lick your big beautiful cock.” You breathed deeply in anticipation. “Let me make it glisten.” 

In response, Brian grabbed a fistful of your hair and pulled your head towards his throbbing member. You could smell the slight musk as he pressed you down, brushing the tip of his cock against your lips and chin.

“Suck.”

That one powerful command was all it took for you to open wide for Brian. His hand was firm on the back of your head, so you wasted no time taking his tip into your mouth. You took as much as you could, feeling him hit the back of your throat, and moaned at the feeling of your lips stretching around his girth. Little mews of pleasure left your throat as you pushed deeper, eyes beginning to water in your desperation to please him.

Brian chucked at your eager enjoyment, running his fingers through your hair as you choked around him, greedy to take his whole cock. “You’re welcome.” 

Brian’s haughty tone shot another tremor of arousal through you, for he was right. You were thankful to be allowed to please him so.

The velvety texture of his shaft felt smooth on your tongue as you lathered him with it, coating his penis with saliva and hopefully making him feel good at the same time. You were eager and messy; you finally got another taste of his delicious cock and wanted to enjoy every minute of it. The sounds in the room were obscene as you prepared him. Wet, sloppy, gurgling sounds came from your throat to combine with your moans of pleasure and Brian’s heavy breathing. You had never felt so much like a needy little whore, working on your knees on the hard changeroom floor, but you absolutely loved it.

“Look at you down there Y/N, you’re doing so well. Not many people can take me like this,” Brian rasped, hands tightening on your head. “You have a special talent Darling…” You couldn’t see him, but you imagined that his eyes were closed and his teeth were gritted in pleasure as he grunted at you. “It makes me want to come deep in that pretty throat, to see you take my load as well.”

You swelled with pride at his words, just as your clit swelled with arousal. Brian’s dirty talk made you so wet that you seriously believed it was possible to come from his voice alone.

“But I have other plans right now.” Brian suddenly pulled you off him.

You were panting for breath and had streams of spit running down the sides of your mouth. You probably looked totally wrecked to Brian as he glanced at you, but he obviously liked it from the hungry look on his face.  
“Stand up Y/N.”

As you did so, Brian stood up too, just briefly to pull off his shorts. He settled down lengthwise on the couch, trying to find a comfortable position. Unfortunately his legs were too long to fit properly on the cushions, so his feet, still covered in socks, hung off the end. 

“Come here Darling. You’re going to ride me until I come.” Brian stated the words commandingly, as if there was no question you would disobey him again. “I don’t care what you do with your own orgasms but you’re not stopping until that tight pussy’s full and dripping.”

He reached out and grabbed your wrist roughly from his position in the seat, yanking your body towards him. You fell atop him again and your bare breasts pressed into his chest, giving you brief but stimulating friction. You could feel your skin heating at so much contact. The nervous excitement within your stomach exploded into a thousand butterflies; you were more than ready to take him and your thighs clenched in anticipation as you straddled Brian’s erection clumsily.

“Good girl,” Brian said as rested his hands on your hips when you placed your legs around him. He didn’t direct you or take any of your weight, but you felt connected and supported by the gesture. “Let Daddy fill you up nice.”

A loud, needy moan spilled from your chest upon hearing those words and you couldn’t wait any longer to do exactly that. You reached down below yourself and gripped Brian’s thick cock. It was still wet from your mouth, shining in its proud glory. You lined him up with your entrance and began to sink down, gasping at the blunt pressure that started almost immediately. He always felt large in your mouth, but you were again reminded just how wonderful the stretch felt between your legs.

“Oh Daddy… God,” the praises fell from your lips between pants of exquisite pleasure, “You’re so big. It feels so good.” Your thighs were starting to strain from the slow pace as you lowered yourself onto his shaft.

“Yes Baby. I’m gonna stretch you out nice and wide… feel that tight heat as you fuck yourself on me.” Brian’s grip on your hips tightened, lending you some of the strength in his wiry arms. You welcomed his control, sinking onto his long cock a little quicker as Brian guided you down.

The stretch felt beautiful against your walls, every nerve firing in ecstasy. It was painful, yes, but that wonderful-pleasure pain that came with being taken. You enjoyed every sensation of being totally, utterly, owned. It was primal to feel him sliding inside you, but your brow creased with the strain of it.

Brian’s features softened upon seeing your grimace. “Colour Y/N?”

“Green Brian,” you moaned, “Just give me a second. You know you’re fucking huge.”

Even in your current state, you could feel the tremors below you as Brian laughed at your words. The little movements that his chuckle caused sent further pinches through your core, but you ignored them in favour of the raw need to have Brian fully inside, reaching places you had only felt before with him last night.

“I’m aware, but it’s your fault isn’t it?” Brian slipped back into his dominant tone quickly after checking you were okay, “So you better start bouncing on Daddy’s big cock before we run out of time.”

You did as you were told, gasping as you lowered yourself the final fraction and rested directly on Brian’s pelvis. It was intoxicating to have him fully sheathed inside you again, so full and aching for the sweet friction of movement. A quick roll of your hips let you feel every inch of him, rubbing your walls delightfully deep.

Brian’s hands guided you to start moving, lifting and lowering your body to set the pace he wanted. It might have been you who sat on top, but he was certainly in control.

Your pussy was so wet that you settled into rhythm in no time, gliding up and down Brian’s long shaft. It was an amazing feeling as you pleasured the man beneath you: the place where you joined him hot and throbbing. Your legs strained at the exertion, but you were strong from cheerleading workouts and knew how to push through fatigue. Nothing would stop you from giving Brian what he wanted.

His hazel eyes were glued to your body as you moved above him, watching your full breasts bounce with every thrust. When you caught him staring he simply smirked at you, tightening his grip on your hips and slamming your ass against him even harder.

“Daddy’s allowed to enjoy what’s his Y/N,” he growled at you, “Whenever he wants.”

You whimpered your agreement as well as you could, most of your breath being taken up by the fast pace Brian was setting. You were growing close and couldn’t hold back much longer from the sweet pleasure of being stuffed so full. From the feeling of Brian’s fingers digging into your hips, and his own hips thrusting up to meet yours, you could tell he was in the same situation.

You continued your hard pace as Brian threw back his head and groaned with pleasure, beautiful features contorting in ecstasy. “Fuck yes Baby,” he moaned through clenched teeth, “Right now all the stadium seats are filling with fans who adore me Y/N, and I’m going to give them one hell of a good show. But only the best girls get to feel this cock… Are you Daddy’s best girl?”

Your well-stretched hole clenched around Brian at those words, and the very mention of other girls spurred you to impale yourself even harder down on him. You could be better than them. You were with him now, and you would give him absolutely everything.

“Yes…” you answered Brian just as your orgasm hit you suddenly, ripping through your muscle walls and tightening his cock in a vice-like grip. You couldn’t feel your legs but you somehow managed to keep moving on Brian’s length, guided mostly by his hands. You were a mess, oversensitive and still clenching around him, and the fit felt almost painfully tight, but you wouldn’t stop until Brian came. That was what he told you to do.

After only a few more thrusts you felt Brian’s hips jerk up erratically, and then the hot liquid of his release filled your insides. He came with a loud, animalistic moan and locked himself deep inside you with a bruising grip on your waist. Finally you could stop moving, legs collapsing like jelly, and you fell to lay against his bare chest. 

You were both sticky and sweaty, but you didn’t mind. The sheer sensation of Brian’s warm cum inside you and the intimacy of his rapidly softening dick were overwhelming. The room was silent once again as you and Brian focused on your laboured breathing, still enjoying the last throws of pleasure.

After a few minutes, Brian tapped your shoulder. You understood his meaning, and reluctantly lifted yourself off him. His penis slid out of you slowly, leaving with the remnants of his orgasm. Brian looked into your eyes and reached towards your cheek, pulling you in for a tender kiss. When you opened your eyes again he gave you a cheeky smile. “Very good Y/N.”

…

You and Brian cleaned and dressed yourselves again. Brian put on his stage clothes that had fallen to the floor in your passion, and despite the distraction he looked as sexy and put-together as ever. You on the other hand didn’t have any more clothes to change into, so you were forced to put your Queen T-shirt and jean shorts back on. Ever the gentleman, Brian apologized for not thinking ahead, and promised to get you something to wear later.

It was soon time for Brian to go do his vocal warm-up and last minute tuning with the band, so you said a temporary goodbye and wished him well during the concert. With a wink, he told you to enjoy the music from his side of the stage, saying that was where some crew members usually watched.

You arrived there right before the show was about to start, adrenaline pumping in your veins from all the excitement. From your position you could see Roger and Adam setting up in their starting positions, ready to begin.  


You watched Brian walk out to join them, a certain confidence and swagger in his step. He was every inch the rock star as he picked up the Red Special: cocky, hot, and ready to strut like a God on stage. Your heart clenched in your chest as you saw Brian disappear below the rise, pleased you had something to do with it.


	24. Pre-Show (Alternate)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same as the previous chapter but sans Daddy kink :)

“Why don’t you show me then?”

Brian’s pupils blew wide at your question, and his plump lips flattened into a tight, straight line. Everything about him seemed suddenly cold and controlled, except for those fiery eyes. Their usual warm hazel colour was non-existent and in its place a deep black swirled, dangerous and inviting. 

A blinding wave of pleasure crashed over you at the sight; this was what you could do to the sweet, self-aware man before you. You drove him to express the primal, dominant and controlling desires he hid so carefully from most of the world. Perhaps Brian wasn’t so fond of this side of himself, but God… you were. You would gladly have him use you to satisfy his darker urges, if he just let go.

“Come on Sir… teach me a lesson,” you whined, cheeks still squished between his big hands, whimpering softly and rolling your hips to create friction against his bulge. Amazingly, even though Brian often disparaged his age, that particular beast seemed to be getting interested. It was pretty hard to miss how his cock started to fill beneath you as you grinded down on it, tightening the front of his shorts from all your complements. You couldn’t stop now; you needed to have Brian inside you. The words tumbled from your mouth as you looked into his eyes, “Take what’s yours.”

Finally, your eager willingness was too much for Brian to resist. He released your head and settled his strong hands on your hips, pressing you against him even harder and stopping your movements.  
“Oh Honey,” that melodic deep voice said, “I’ll teach you something alright… You should be more careful how you act around vain old rock stars.”

A needy moan left your lips, “I just want you so bad--”

That obviously wasn’t the right thing to say, for the hands on your hips tightened painfully and cut off your sentence. Years of guitar had given Brian frighteningly strong fingers; you were certain there would be some new bruises forming over the old ones. Good.

“Ask properly Baby,” Brian commanded. He would never give you what you wanted easily. He always made you plead and work for him, but the reward seemed all the sweeter because of it. You’d have to rephrase the request, centering it around Brian’s desires this time.

“PLEASE Sir, let me make you feel good,” you begged just to serve him, voice high and desperate. You were face-to-face with masculine perfection, and you couldn’t stop yourself from reaching down and palming over Brian’s erection. “Let me pleasure this big cock like you deserve.”

“That’s better,” Brian’s voice was incredibly patronizing as he smirked. “You’d do well to remember your manners from now on.”

Something came over you then, a fleeting desire to tempt fate, or in this case tempt Brian. You wanted to see him let loose, and you decided just how to do it. 

“Or what?” You were acting like a brat and you knew it.

Immediately Brian’s smirking mouth turned down into a grimace and he stared at you. Hard. Well, you’d definitely succeeded at making him angry, and upon seeing that face you had to gulp in anticipation. He looked livid and aghast, like he couldn’t believe your impertinence towards him. It was perfect; now he would be forced to re-educate you.

“Strip Y/N. NOW.” Brian’s gentle voice was unrecognizable as he snarled at you between clenched teeth, the sharp canines barely visible below his curled lip. He didn’t wait for you to react before pushing you harshly off his bare chest and onto the floor between his legs. You’re stomach dropped deep at being manhandled so roughly, and you could feel your shorts grow wet from shame and arousal as you looked up from your new position to Brian breathing heavily above you. Damn that man for stealing your undies, these were the only clothes you had.

You quickly pulled your t-shirt off and unhooked your bra, flinging both across the room in your haste. You were too aroused at this point to be self-conscious, just focused on what the man above you wanted. Besides, Brian always seemed to like your body, and you enjoyed the vulnerable feeling of being on display for him. Brian was impatient with you though, even at this speed, and reprimanded you in a stern voice while you worked at your shorts.

“Maybe once you’re naked at my feet you’ll remember it was YOU who instigated this. I don’t like you acting out for my attention… If you want my cock so bad then you’re going to ask NICELY for the privilege.”

You were naked now, and arranged yourself to kneel attentively between Brian’s legs. The position brought back memories of last night when he had fucked your face in much the same way. You remembered the way he had made you feel, how your core throbbed and your soul felt completed by simply giving him pleasure. You wanted to be used again. To be dominated. To be owned.

Your empty hole clenched desperately at the thought, and you felt so wet you wondered if it was possible for you to drip on the floor. You kept your head down, bowed respectfully and submissively as you waited in silence. You wanted to be sure Brian was done speaking before you answered.

The rock star paused his speech, enjoying the sight of you prostrate before him on the floor, before rumbling in a low voice. “You’re going to take everything I give you and then thank me for it like a good little girl. Is that clear?”

Finally you could look up at him, towering above you like a god with his wild hair and bared chest. You had never felt so small and so turned-on. So much for your brief insolence earlier, you wanted his praise too much to disobey him now.

Your voice was weak and breathless, but you managed to answer. “Yes Sir.”

“Excellent,” Brian rumbled. He reached down to his now straining shorts and unzipped the fly with those long, elegant fingers. “Since you begged so much earlier for the honour, I’m gonna let you take care of this before I have to go on stage.”

He shuffled his shorts and briefs out of the way pulled his penis free of its restraints. It stood tall and proud once again, the long shaft engorged with bulging veins and the tip shining. Your mouth noticeably watered at the view above you. You were desperate to touch both him and your own dripping core, but you refrained, waiting for Brian’s command. All you could do was tremble with anticipation on the floor as he stroked himself above you slowly.

“I don’t know what’s come over me lately Y/N, but parts of me seem to be acting about 30 years younger.” He continued to run his hands along himself and massage his scrotum. “Not that I’m complaining of course.”  


Fuck, you just wanted that cock inside you. Your mouth, your cunt, your ass, you didn’t care. Anywhere Brian could take his pleasure. You keened up at him, pressing yourself against one of his legs, desperate for any contact with the man. 

“Look at you down there baby girl, absolutely aching for me.”

Brian’s voice was low and growly still, sending shivers down your spine. He knew how painfully needy you were to please him again, and as you looked up to his dark eyes you could tell he liked driving you to this point. You moaned and rubbed your hard nipples on his leg to give him even more of yourself, like you were an animal lusting after his attention. 

“I want you to use your words baby,” Brian said, “Use your manners and ask nicely to wet my cock.”

It was surprisingly easy to follow his instructions when he got you like this, head wonderfully fuzzy with thoughts of his pleasure. You let the words flow out, voicing your true depraved desires for the man above you.

“Please Sir… let me lick your big beautiful cock.” You breathed deeply in anticipation. “Let me make it glisten.” 

In response, Brian grabbed a fistful of your hair and pulled your head towards his throbbing member. You could smell the slight musk as he pressed you down, brushing the tip of his cock against your lips and chin.

“Suck.”

That one powerful command was all it took for you to open wide for Brian. His hand was firm on the back of your head, so you wasted no time taking his tip into your mouth. You took as much as you could, feeling him hit the back of your throat, and moaned at the feeling of your lips stretching around his girth. Little mewls of pleasure left your throat as you pushed deeper, eyes beginning to water in your desperation to please him.

Brian chucked at your eager enjoyment, running his fingers through your hair as you choked around him, greedy to take his whole cock. “You’re welcome.” 

Brian’s haughty tone shot another tremor of arousal through you, for he was right. You were thankful to be allowed to please him so.

The velvety texture of his shaft felt smooth on your tongue as you lathered him with it, coating his penis with saliva and hopefully making him feel good at the same time. You were eager and messy; you finally got another taste of his delicious cock and wanted to enjoy every minute of it. The sounds in the room were obscene as you prepared him. Wet, sloppy, gurgling sounds came from your throat to combine with your moans of pleasure and Brian’s heavy breathing. You had never felt so much like a needy little whore, working on your knees on the hard changeroom floor, but you absolutely loved it.

“Look at you down there Y/N, you’re doing so well. Not many people can take me like this,” Brian rasped, hands tightening on your head. “You have a special talent Darling…” You couldn’t see him, but you imagined that his eyes were closed and his teeth were gritted in pleasure as he grunted at you. “It makes me want to come deep in that pretty throat, to see you take my load as well.”

You swelled with pride at his words, just as your clit swelled with arousal. Brian’s dirty talk made you so wet that you seriously believed it was possible to come from his voice alone.

“But I have other plans right now.” Brian suddenly pulled you off him.

You were panting for breath and had streams of spit running down the sides of your mouth. You probably looked totally wrecked to Brian as he glanced at you, but he obviously liked it from the hungry look on his face.  


“Stand up Y/N.”

As you did so, Brian stood up too, just briefly to pull off his shorts. He settled down lengthwise on the couch, trying to find a comfortable position. Unfortunately his legs were too long to fit properly on the cushions, so his feet, still covered in socks, hung off the end. 

“Come here Darling. You’re going to ride me until I come.” Brian stated the words commandingly, as if there was no question you would disobey him again. “I don’t care what you do with your own orgasms but you’re not stopping until that tight pussy’s full and dripping.”

He reached out and grabbed your wrist roughly from his position in the seat, yanking your body towards him. You fell atop him again and your bare breasts pressed into his chest, giving you brief but stimulating friction. You could feel your skin heating at so much contact. The nervous excitement within your stomach exploded into a thousand butterflies; you were more than ready to take him and your thighs clenched in anticipation as you straddled Brian’s erection clumsily.

“Good girl,” Brian said as rested his hands on your hips when you placed your legs around him. He didn’t direct you or take any of your weight, but you felt connected and supported by the gesture. “Let my big cock fill you up nice.”

A loud, needy moan spilled from your chest upon hearing those words and you couldn’t wait any longer to do exactly that. You reached down below yourself and gripped Brian’s thick member. It was still wet from your mouth, shining in its proud glory. You lined him up with your entrance and began to sink down, gasping at the blunt pressure that started almost immediately. He always felt large in your mouth, but you were again reminded just how wonderful the stretch felt between your legs.

“Oh Brian… God,” the praises fell from your lips between pants of exquisite pleasure, “You’re so big. It feels so good.” Your thighs were starting to strain from the slow pace as you lowered yourself onto his shaft.  


“Yes Baby. I’m gonna stretch you out nice and wide… feel that tight heat as you fuck yourself on me.” Brian’s grip on your hips tightened, lending you some of the strength in his wiry arms. You welcomed his control, sinking onto his long cock a little quicker as Brian guided you down.

The stretch felt beautiful against your walls, every nerve firing in ecstasy. It was painful, yes, but that wonderful-pleasure pain that came with being taken. You enjoyed every sensation of being totally, utterly, owned. It was primal to feel him sliding inside you, but your brow creased with the strain of it.

Brian’s features softened upon seeing your grimace. “Colour Y/N?”

“Green Brian,” you moaned, “Just give me a second. You know you’re fucking huge.”

Even in your current state, you could feel the tremors below you as Brian laughed at your words. The little movements that his chuckle caused sent further pinches through your core, but you ignored them in favour of the raw need to have Brian fully inside, reaching places you had only felt before with him last night.

“I’m aware, but it’s your fault isn’t it?” Brian slipped back into his dominant tone quickly after checking you were okay, “So you better start bouncing on said cock before we run out of time.”

You did as you were told, gasping as you lowered yourself the final fraction and rested directly on Brian’s pelvis. It was intoxicating to have him fully sheathed inside you again, so full and aching for the sweet friction of movement. A quick roll of your hips let you feel every inch of him, rubbing your walls delightfully deep.

Brian’s hands guided you to start moving, lifting and lowering your body to set the pace he wanted. It might have been you who sat on top, but he was certainly in control.

Your pussy was so wet that you settled into rhythm in no time, gliding up and down Brian’s long shaft. It was an amazing feeling as you pleasured the man beneath you: the place where you joined him hot and throbbing. Your legs strained at the exertion, but you were strong from cheerleading workouts and knew how to push through fatigue. Nothing would stop you from giving Brian what he wanted.

His hazel eyes were glued to your body as you moved above him, watching your full breasts bounce with every thrust. When you caught him staring he simply smirked at you, tightening his grip on your hips and slamming your ass against him even harder.

“I’m allowed to enjoy what’s mine Y/N,” he growled at you, “Whenever I want.”

You whimpered your agreement as well as you could, most of your breath being taken up by the fast pace Brian was setting. You were growing close and couldn’t hold back much longer from the sweet pleasure of being stuffed so full. From the feeling of Brian’s fingers digging into your hips, and his own hips thrusting up to meet yours, you could tell he was in the same situation.

You continued your hard pace as Brian threw back his head and groaned with pleasure, beautiful features contorting in ecstasy. “Fuck yes Baby,” he moaned through clenched teeth, “Right now all the stadium seats are filling with fans who adore me Y/N, and I’m going to give them one hell of a good show. But only the best girls get to feel this cock… Are you my best girl?”

Your well-stretched hole clenched around Brian at those words, and the very mention of other girls spurred you to impale yourself even harder down on him. You could be better than them. You were with him now, and you would give him absolutely everything.

“Yes…” you answered Brian just as your orgasm hit you suddenly, ripping through your muscle walls and tightening his cock in a vice-like grip. You couldn’t feel your legs but you somehow managed to keep moving on Brian’s length, guided mostly by his hands. You were a mess, oversensitive and still clenching around him, and the fit felt almost painfully tight, but you wouldn’t stop until Brian came. That was what he told you to do.  


After only a few more thrusts you felt Brian’s hips jerk up erratically, and then the hot liquid of his release filled your insides. He came with a loud, animalistic moan and locked himself deep inside you with a bruising grip on your waist. Finally you could stop moving, legs collapsing like jelly, and you fell to lay against his bare chest. 

You were both sticky and sweaty, but you didn’t mind. The sheer sensation of Brian’s warm cum inside you and the intimacy of his rapidly softening dick were overwhelming. The room was silent once again as you and Brian focused on your laboured breathing, still enjoying the last throws of pleasure.

After a few minutes, Brian tapped your shoulder. You understood his meaning, and reluctantly lifted yourself off him. His penis slid out of you slowly, leaving with the remnants of his orgasm. Brian looked into your eyes and reached towards your cheek, pulling you in for a tender kiss. When you opened your eyes again he gave you a cheeky smile. “Very good Y/N.”

…

You and Brian cleaned and dressed yourselves again. Brian put on his stage clothes that had fallen to the floor in your passion, and despite the distraction he looked as sexy and put-together as ever. You on the other hand didn’t have any more clothes to change into, so you were forced to put your Queen T-shirt and jean shorts back on. Ever the gentleman, Brian apologized for not thinking ahead, and promised to get you something to wear later.

It was soon time for Brian to go do his vocal warm-up and last minute tuning with the band, so you said a temporary goodbye and wished him well during the concert. With a wink, he told you to enjoy the music from his side of the stage, saying that was where some crew members usually watched.

You arrived there right before the show was about to start, adrenaline pumping in your veins from all the excitement. From your position you could see Roger and Adam setting up in their starting positions, ready to begin.  


You watched Brian walk out to join them, a certain confidence and swagger in his step. He was every inch the rock star as he picked up the Red Special: cocky, hot, and ready to strut like a God on stage. Your heart clenched in your chest as you saw Brian disappear below the rise, pleased you had something to do with it.


	25. Show Time

Queen and Adam were performing brilliantly, as usual. From your side-stage position you could see Roger very clearly, hitting hard under the smoke and multi-coloured lights. The music was loud and immersive this close to the band. You could actually hear the monitors Brian and Roger played to, instead of the output stadium sound. Every beat on the drums and every thrum of Neil’s base pounded through your body. Last night the concert had been loud and impressive, but tonight it was even better. You were part of it now: an actual crew member, not just a guest performer, even if you weren’t on stage this time. The pure joy spread through your entire chest; it was almost like you couldn’t breathe. You LOVED rock and roll, and this raw passion and feeling was what it was all about.

… And then there was Brian.

God damn, if you thought he was commanding and sexy last night when you first saw him, now you were completely blown away. He was moving and posing, so into the music, and strutting around like he was king of the world. Or Queen in this case, actually.

There was no way this man in front of you was 72 years old. He was vibrant, confident, and enjoying every second of the screaming adoration from the crowd. Those talented fingers flew along the fret board and blasted that Red Special sound throughout the arena. People loved the songs, most of which he wrote in this set list, and they loved him. Your heart clenched in a rush of happiness for Brian, that he could continue to perform and do what he loved 50 years after he first started. There was something regal about him, and you weren’t sure quite why, but you felt he deserved to be so revered.

When Brian was on the main stage you had a perfect, up-close view of his performance. He would occasionally look in your direction and give you that devilish smirk, stirring your loins with cock of a hip. It got worse when he bit his lower lip and traced it with his tongue, slow and sensual as he practically thrust his hips into the guitar. He was truly mesmerizing, so in tune with the music, and though you enjoyed the cheeky grins and winks he threw your way, that was the best part: the faces he didn’t even know he was making as he played, mouth slightly open and eyes half-lidded in complete rapture. It wasn’t quite the same, but you were privileged to know that that particular countenance was dangerously close to how he looked when buried inside you.

There was a temporary wall set up in front of you so the audience couldn’t see the backstage crew, spare instruments, and costume changes that were necessary throughout the show. You were glad that it allowed you to stand so close to the action, but you were irritated that it cut off your angle to see Brian properly when he went down to the B-stage in the middle of the audience. Of course, he played most of his solos there, so you couldn’t help yourself from leaning out past the wall on those occasions. The sight that greeted you was amazing. You looked out over the crowd, able to see the writhing mass of people from about the same position the band did. It was almost like performing again, but this time you didn’t have to concentrate on any routine, and you could stare at a certain sexy guitarist without ruining the performance. When Brian walked down into the crowd thousands of faces stared back at him, mouths open in disbelief, and hands in the air. Some were filming on their cell phones, hoping to capture the moment, a brief minute of his presence, just so that they would have a piece of him forever. Watching their desperate faces, it hit you again how lucky you were.

About half way through the show, Adam and Roger took over and Brian finally had a small break. He wandered over to the side-stage, hot and sweaty after playing hard for every song. You were always impressed with him, as the other band members had long rests when he was doing his (admittedly long) solo, or when he sang the acoustic set out on the strut, but Brian was working almost constantly. No wonder he was in such good shape. The physical trainer inside you was impressed, and you libido was similarly thrilled with his carnal abilities in bed.

Brian winked at you once he drew close and placed his guitar into the waiting hands of his trusty tech Pete, who you had been introduced to earlier. He quickly unbuttoned his shirt and took it off, giving you a brief but glorious look at his sweaty chest, glistening under the coloured stage lights that highlighted his dusting of body hair. Immediately once removed, Brian tossed the garment to a waiting assistant and raised his right arm towards another wardrobe assistant who was holding the new shirt and helped him to step into it. 

It was interesting to see the rehearsed efficiency of the costume change: a small team of people working just to help the man change his shirt. You were again reminded how different Brian was from you, of the power and influence he had. The man was bloody important and almost everyone in the area was employed to see to his needs… including yourself. You felt the forbidden weight drop in your gut at the thought: fuck. That was shamelessly arousing.

Brian walked closer to you as he buttoned up the new shirt. “How was it so far Y/N?” His clever fingers stopped after only three buttons, leaving that wonderfully enticing deep ‘V’ down his chest.  
“Amazing,” you said, forcing your eyes away from his exposed skin and up to his face. “They love you Bri.”

Brian smiled and turned towards a table beside you, where there were glasses of water sitting ready. “Well… I always strive to entertain.” You watched his Adam’s apple bob up and down with each mouthful, protruding and masculine. Everything about him was beautiful; you found yourself infatuated with even the smallest detail.

“I think you definitely entertain, but you do more than that as well, and I’m speaking from experience.” You smiled and crinkled your eyes at Brian, amused with his false modesty. “You inspire and titillate… Your music is part of these people’s lives.”

“What lovely words Y/N, thank you.” Brian returned your grin, though there was a hint of something more mischievous between his lips. “Let’s keep that going then eh?”

Off he went, placing the water back on the table, and striding back to pick up the Red Special from Pete. You were stuck watching his back and broad shoulders, complete with fresh new shirt, as he walked to his position just in time for the next song to begin. He was amazingly calm and sure in front of so many people, but then again he had been touring longer than you’d been alive.  


Once Brian left you wandered back into your spot behind the wall, eager to see the rest of the show. You were just about to settle in and re-immerse yourself in the music, when you heard voices behind your back. It must have been a couple of the wardrobe assistants still hanging around, raising their voices over the sound to hear each other. However, it also meant their conversation traveled to your ears.

“Who’s that girl over there, and why was she talking to Brian?” One of the voices was curious about you, this could be interesting. You decided not to turn around to give yourself away. Eavesdropping wasn’t the kindest activity, but since they were talking about you, you thought you deserved to know.

“I think she’s been brought on as some kind of physiotherapist or something… at least that’s what I heard from the others.”

That wasn’t quite right, you didn’t have the accreditation to be a physio yet, but it was close enough to you position as an athletic trainer. You kept listening as the first speaker spoke again.

“Oh… okay… but then why is she watching here, and why does Brian care what she thinks of the show?”

“I don’t know,” the second woman replied exasperatedly, “Maybe he’s just being nice.”

There was a bit of a pause as the other assistant pondered. “…Or maybe… she’s good on her knees.”

Your gut dropped once you heard those last words, and you couldn’t keep the wicked thought of them snickering and judging you from flashing into your mind. You were certainly not ashamed of Brian, but you wanted your coworkers to respect your abilities as a professional.

You did in fact hear a rush of laughter from the pair of women, but there was no malice in it. “Brian’s new play-thing? You have to admit the timing is right… He usually gets to about mid-tour before they start filing in.”

“We’ll never know, but I couldn’t blame her if it was true. He’s still pretty fit, handsome, and obviously fucking loaded.”

“Yeah okay calm down girl… We all know you’d jump him in a second too.” The second woman had obviously discussed this topic with her co-worker before. “You’re just projecting your own dirty thoughts. There’s no way she would get a job here if Bri just wanted a quick shag; I’m sure he has no problem finding willing women for that.” There was either a pause in the woman’s thinking or you missed some of her words in the music, but you quickly caught her voice again “…She must be legit.”

Immediately your queasiness settled as you heard that last statement. It was exactly what you had been hoping for, plausible deniability and confidence in your professionalism. You had no idea how many of the crew members Brian trusted with this type of thing, so you would leave all the public interactions to him. It was he who started the conversation with you in the first place anyways.

You caught the first assistant’s voice again. “Yeah, you’re right. Brian’s always nice to the new crew members…”

You waited a few moments for something else, but couldn’t hear any more, so you decided that the two assistants must have walked away. Well, that was a lot of information to process. You found yourself surprisingly jealous when you heard other women talk about Brian like that. You couldn’t blame them for being attracted, obviously, but your arrangement with Brian was still shockingly new and unbelievable. Anything that threatened to put an end to it prematurely was unwelcome. It was stupid, and you were being irrational. You had absolutely no claim on Brian, in fact he was MARRIED, and you were simply a side-attraction while he was on tour. You were little more than a groupie with a fortuitous degree, but you’d be damned if you didn’t make the most of it. You mentally scolded yourself, forcing your mind to focus back on the music and not on such petty jealousies.

You tuned back in to Brian’s heavy guitar, trying to forget about the uneasiness that grew in your gut every time you thought about your actions with a married man a little too long. Listen to those beautiful robust chords, you told yourself; he was BRIAN MAY, that’s why you were compromising your morals so. You knew it was a dreadful double-standard, but you would do anything you could to bring him pleasure, including pushing a few thoughts to the back of your mind. It was rock and roll, things were different here, and his wife certainly knew that. You were just glad that he chose to work out his urges on you, because if the wardrobe department was right, the naughtiness would be happening anyway.

Your spinning mind gradually slowed as you focused on the show. After watching and listening to Brian for a few more minutes, rocking confidently on stage, all those uncomfortable thoughts were soothed. This man knew what he was doing. He’d lived this life for years. You would trust him to take you in whichever direction he wanted, because, seeing his tall, well-lit form arrange itself into another power pose, you knew it would be the experience of a lifetime.

…

Brian didn’t return to your little alcove until the end of the show, when he was quickly changed into his cyborg costume for ‘Bohemian Rhapsody’. It was a rushed process to do it all during the operatic section of the song, and Brian had no time to talk with you again. You watched the entire ordeal with a wide grin on your face. Only this man could make such an insanely nerdy costume so sexy. You loved that he was so into it, having designed the bloody thing himself. Actually, the more you looked, the more you appreciated his body in the character. It certainly gave off those hot dom vibes Brian could turn on at a whim. Maybe you would enjoy a nice punishment from those cold metal limbs--

‘Oh shit’, you quickly caught your thoughts and laughed inside your head, reprimanding yourself, ‘There’s no way you’re gonna let him get you lusting after robots.’ Your inner voice had strong convictions, but really, you knew if he asked you couldn’t say no. Not if it would make him happy. In reality you would indulge him in almost anything he wanted.

Once Brian was fully dressed, he walked your direction and gave you a quick wink beneath the mask, doing just enough to turn your insides to jelly. Your eyes were glued to his shiny, semi-robotic form as he made his way under the stage for his cue. This man would be the death of you.

Brian performed his solo with the same perfection as always, melting the hearts of everyone in the arena, and by the time the hard rock, head-banging section arrived, he and the rest of the band had the audience bouncing in rhythm. ‘Bohemian Rhapsody’ was Queen’s biggest hit, even if it wasn’t your favourite song, and it certainly created an incredible atmosphere. When Adam eventually sang the last line, echoed by thousands of fans, there was a roar of screams and applause. The lights dimmed around the thundering sounds of appreciation for Queen, and you soon saw all the band members file in to your backstage area, so you moved to the side by the water table.

Adam and Roger had huge smiles on their faces, ecstatic from the once again overwhelming response they received. They clearly loved this profession, and were eager to return to stage for the last two numbers.

“Great work boys!” Roger’s raspy voice shouted over the roar of the crowd. “Let’s go back out there and finish it off!”

Brian walked in then, eyes just as bright. “That’s right! As we’ve always said: deafen ‘em, blind ‘em, and leave ‘em wanting more!” 

There was a cheer through the crew, and you couldn’t help but join in. The energy was contagious, strong and electric, coursing through your veins. It was similar to the adrenaline that you felt amongst the DCC after a great performance, but multiplied by ten. You were grinning like a mad-woman, full of pride for everyone, even though you had just met them.

There was a bustle of movement once again as the final outfit changes took place before the encore. Despite the people running around him, Brian managed to catch your eye, spotting you against the wall. He beamed even wider, and made his way over to you as soon as he had his finale outfit on. The red sash and shining, silver coat that he wore for ‘We Will Rock You’ was always one of your favourite looks on him. The long coat accentuated his height and broad shoulders, and added to his commanding air as a rock God. He looked positively scrumptious. Your mouth watered, forcing you to swallow the lump in your throat.

“Everything alright Y/N?” Brian asked smugly above you, observing your reverent, lustful expression.

You wanted so badly to express how beautiful and amazing he was, but the only words that your tongue could form were “You’re absolutely stunning.”

Brian chuckled at your answer, grabbing another glass of water off the table beside you. “Why thank you darling. I do like this jacket, but it’s too hot to wear for most of the concert.” How his casual confidence was always able to stir your insides so easily was a mystery.

Though your core was heating in anticipation, you were unable to answer because just then Adam finished his costume change, and called to Brian that he was ready. The rest of the band quickly lined up to return to the stage, happy to give their still-cheering fans a little more.

“I’ve got to go Y/N. Meet me back in my dressing room…” His gaze turned dark then, lips pulling into that familiar smirk. “I’ve worked up quite the appetite.”

He raised the glass to his mouth one last time and then left it on the table and turned to join the others without swallowing. You watched his back as he took something out of his pants pocket, something small hidden between his fingers, and reached up towards his mouth. You couldn’t see clearly what he was doing, but you could put two and two together. A little lurch of discontentment rolled in your stomach. In every interview you had read Brian always made a point of stating that he disliked drugs of any kind, and that he was proud to have avoided that aspect of the rock lifestyle. 

As your eyes followed his retreating form, stately jacket tails swishing with ever step, you couldn’t help but question if that was true. He grabbed his guitar once more, ready to be a star for a little longer, and you just hoped that he was enjoying himself, instead of burning himself out. You were in no position to judge what Brian did in order to live his crazy life, but you would be waiting in his room like he asked, ready to give him what he needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was so long in coming! Funnily enough I find the smutty chapters much quicker to write, I wonder why ;)  
Anyways, that mean's you shouldn't have to wait as long for the next one!


	26. Post-Show

Your mind was spinning as you waited on the couch in Brian’s dressing room. You could hear the thrum of music still sounding through the venue; the band must just be finishing up ‘We Are the Champions’. You were toying with the idea of removing your clothes before Brian arrived, perhaps sitting ready like a nice present as soon as he entered. But you also didn’t want to assume his intentions. There were so many variables… and that was why you liked it most when Brian was with you, telling you what to do.

You decided to bite the bullet and just do it, quickly locking the door, pulling your clothes off, and placing them to the side. You didn’t want anyone else to accidentally walk in on you, and Brian probably had a key. 

You had read some things about dom/sub kinks before you met Brian, and as you were standing naked in his room, some options ran through your mind that you were eager to try with him. You’d heard of various submissive positions that you could arrange yourself into, but you had no real-world experience with the specifics. You thought of yourself kneeling bare on the rug, waiting patiently for Brian. Imagining the needful ache you would feel as you sat motionless, delaying your pleasure for his sake, you began to grow wet between your legs. Would Brian like if you did that? Would he be pleased to find you trembling for him as soon as he opened the door? Fuck. Your pussy clenched at the fantasy. You could picture how his eyes would darken, how he would forget all his manners and stalk towards you with a hungry look on his face, impatient to take his fill.

You cleared your cloudy mind with a shake of your head. That would have to come later, as you didn’t really know what you were doing. You would be patient and wait for Brian to teach you what he wanted. For now, you sat on the floor in front of the sofa: right where he gave you a delicious taste of his cock before the show. Wonderful memories filled your head as you arranged yourself, putting your weight on one side and tucking your feet up close to your rear. You hoped you looked attractive, tempting and willing, imagining catching him like some sort of fantastic mermaid.  


The music had quieted now, fading into the cheers of the crowd. The band must be taking their final bows. You pictured how Brian would look. His hair would fall around his face as he bent at the waist, one arm around Roger as they saluted and thanked the audience. He would hoist the Red Special aloft with the other hand, showing his pride and connection with the one-of-a-kind instrument. It was truly amazing, how a home-made guitar built by Brian and his father was so adored round the world. 

You hoped he was happy, feeling proud of his performance tonight and high off the adulation from the crowd. He was often so hard on himself and got caught up on small mistakes that nobody else could notice. You just wished the end result was worth all the physical and emotional strain he put himself through for the fans. It must be incredibly hard to live under constant scrutiny and evaluation, especially for someone so responsive to comments such as Brian.

You thought back to the last time you saw him, popping some unseen substance before taking the stage. You realized now, after a bit more time to think, that you had formed a suspicion rather harshly. You had no idea what he had taken. It could have been a multi-vitamin for all you knew, though that would be rather a strange time to get his daily nutrients. You couldn’t think of many narcotics that came in pill-form, and couldn’t picture a rock and roll legend taking a hit of X before the encore performance. It just didn’t fit the character. 

However, the image of Brian slipping a quick bite of cocaine under his upper lip was easier to imagine, if still slightly troubling. You had to admit that you found the thought stimulating, but you weren’t sure in which way. There was something arousing about imagining Brian lost in pleasure, out of control and enjoying life. It gave him an edge of danger, heightening the treacherous appeal of an experienced rock star. But that wasn’t BRIAN, and you didn’t want him burning out. He was idolized throughout the planet and you hoped he stayed happy and healthy for many years to come. You were here to let him take out those pleasure-seeking urges in a safe, natural way. Flesh on flesh. He could lose control and unleash himself on you, draining the excess after-concert emotions into your willing body.

Therefore, the logical conclusion was Viagra. Please God let your instincts be correct. You couldn’t give less of a toss if Brian had to use chemical methods to get that big cock up again, so long as he stuffed it in you. Christ, it would be the third time he was hard today, albeit pretty spread out. You were well aware at this point that he enjoyed your body, and that he found your sexual efforts attractive. You wouldn’t let something so small make you insecure. You were actually ecstatic that he wanted you again so soon.

…

When Brian finally reached the door, you hoped your fantasies would be fulfilled. The handle jiggled a bit on your side but didn’t open, causing you to jolt suddenly, wrenched out of your daydreams. You could hear Brian’s muffled voice on the other side of the wood, muttering with confusion. After a bit more struggle with no success, he wrapped his knuckles lightly against the door. Perhaps he didn’t have a key after all. Drat. That ruined your little presentation a bit. Still, one mustn’t keep Brian waiting.

Your bare feet padded their way towards the entrance. You were careful to hide your body behind the door once you got there, unlocking the latch and stepping behind it as you opened it slowly for Brian. 

“Hello? …Y/N?” He said the words quietly, so as not to be overheard.

You had to suppress a chuckle at his confused whisper. “I’m right here Sir. Sorry about the lock.”

Brian peeked around the door, curls flowing as he turned towards your voice. You knew he could only see your head at the moment because the rest of you still stood behind the panel. As he made eye contact, his furrowed brow softened, clearly pleased to see you. He stepped through the entrance fully then, turning his back to you in order to close the door. A small tremor passed along your spine when you saw what he was wearing; he had kept the encore outfit on, even re-donning that wonderful jacket. Your heart clenched at his gesture, for he had obviously been listening when you told him you liked it. You felt privileged, honoured even, that he would do that for you. 

“No worries love,” Brian answered you, still facing the other direction to lock the door. “It was probably a smart idea. We don’t want anyone to walk in and see—“

The words dried in his mouth as he turned and looked at you fully for the first time. His jaw dropped slightly; it was almost imperceptible, and if you hadn’t been studying his face you wouldn’t have noticed, but it was there. You had managed to render Brian May speechless for the second time in one day. Was there any better feeling?

His wide, shocked eyes ran over your bare body, quickly taking in every creamy curve, and you could SEE the change that came over him. His eyes narrowed and his lips spread, nostrils flaring slightly as his whole face turned dark and predatory within an instant. You could feel the waves of smug pride rolling off him as he looked at your naked form on display. His body language changed too, when he cocked a hip and stepped towards you, crowding your space.

“Oh darling…” he drawled, voice suddenly low, “What a wonderful surprise.”

Okay, you thought, there WAS one thing better than making Brian speechless: the feeling of molten lava that settled in your gut when he found his voice again.

“All for you Sir. I hope you like it.” There was something about his tone that always drove yours to leave your throat breathless.

Brian stepped even closer then, leaving only a foot between your bodies. The height disparity between you was delectable in this position, and your core pulsed. You had to crane your neck up to meet his eyes. He quickly grabbed your hips, fingers falling over earlier bruises, and pulled you flush against his pelvis, growling his answer, “I very much do.”

You could feel the beginnings of his arousal against your stomach, pressing into your soft skin through his trousers, and you trembled in his grip. You loved everything about this: being trapped and vulnerable again in his clutch. You felt dirty and wonton, naked and yearning for Brian’s attention, while he was still fully clothed in elegant, shining, expensive garments. He was so high above you, so stately and confident, commanding respect and demanding obedience. You were eager for him, and moaned into his chest, desperate to please once again.

“I wanted it to be better,” you said weakly, bringing your hands up to clutch at the smooth material of his lapels. You buried your face into his shirt, breathing in his post-concert, musky scent. “I wanted to kneel on the floor by the couch, waiting for you.” The words were muffled by the material against your mouth as you pressed against him, stroking your cheek along his covered chest in submission and reverence while his hands tightened on your waist.

“Oh Honey, you can kneel all you like once we have some time to ourselves.” The rumble of his voice against your cheek, combined with those naughty words, almost made your legs buckle. “You’re a perfect little present as is.” 

He rolled his hips against you then, grinding his growing bulge into your body. The smooth material of his trousers felt amazingly sensual on your skin, but you knew his bare body would feel even better. His big hands trailed down from your hips to cup your bottom. You felt his warm grip on your flesh as he kneaded, rubbed and squeezed each supple mound in turn. You were turning to putty in his hands once again, and couldn’t take it any longer.

“Enjoy your present then Sir…” you whined into his shirt and lowered your hands to palm over his erection, “Please.”

Brian chuckled darkly at your neediness and bent to growl into your ear. “I intend to.”

Suddenly you were being led backwards, your body still flush against Brian’s. He took long, purposeful strides towards the back of the room where the familiar couch was waiting, and you were forced to shuffle quickly so you didn’t fall down.

Brian threw you roughly to the sofa as soon as you were near enough, as if you were a little doll to man-handle. You absolutely loved it. You stared up at him, having landed on your back, full of wetness and arousal.

He looked ethereal, clad in that silver ensemble. The brilliant white of his hair flowed perfectly over the darker, shimmery tones of the jacket and T-shirt. He was like a tall, beautiful statue with features sculpted to sharp perfection by angels themselves. The bright red sash he wore around his waist stood out in contrast to the majestic silver colour of the rest of his clothes, drawing your attention to a certain area of his anatomy: that large, ready bulge in his trousers. You swallowed the lump in your throat that formed from the sight.

Brian smirked down at you as you lay squirming on your back. “Do you like what you see Y/N?” he asked smugly, running his hands down the sides of his torso.

Of course you did; surely he knew he was incredibly handsome. You nodded quickly, salivating at the man above you. “Yes Sir. You're gorgeous, especially in that sexy long jacket.” You enjoyed the way Brian's lips twitched in satisfaction at your words.

“I like what I see too sweetheart,” Brian’s voice was deep, and dark, and arrogant, and so very erotic, “A pretty young thing writhing for my touch.” His smirk grew dangerous, hungry, and almost cruel as he moved his hand to his erection, blatantly touching himself over the material. “You’re aching for it, aren’t you Y/N? Such a good girl… waiting for me to come and use your naked body.”

Warmth pooled in your gut and you visibly trembled at his words, causing Brian’s gaze to darken even further. He stepped towards you with a sneer and extended one long finger, pushing it firmly against your lips until you opened for him. And the finger plundered. He was rough with his probe and it seemed like he touched every part of the inside of your mouth as you sucked on him. His skin sill tasted slightly metallic from the guitar strings. 

“You’re always so eager to please darling.” Brian’s voice filled your ears around the slick sounds of your sucking. “…Just how I like it.” 

You moaned around his finger then, lost in the rush his praise brought you. You were desperate for some more contact and squirmed on the couch, rubbing your backside fruitlessly on the cushion. 

“Be still Y/N,” Brian said sharply. You immediately complied, even though your pussy was a hot, aching mess, and his voice softened at your obedience. “Good girl.”

Then Brian pulled his finger out of your mouth. It was wet and shiny, covered in your spit. You watched him move it with baited breath, only able to pant now that there was nothing blocking your breathing. Every nerve in your sex was desperate for his touch and you were frozen with anticipation as he lowered his hand between your legs, sitting open and ready for him. You gasped when you felt the tip of his finger rest against your entrance, and you couldn’t control your body’s response as a gush of fluid ran out to meet him.

Brian traced lazy circles around your hole, teasing you mercilessly. But he wouldn’t yet give you what you needed most. “What do you say Y/N?”

“Please touch me Sir,” you whined, not caring how pathetic you were under his control, “See how ready I am for you.”

That was all the encouragement Brian needed, for he pushed the wet digit all the way into your channel in one rough thrust, growling as it penetrated you. “Oh fuck baby girl… you ARE ready.” You knew it too. You were incredibly wet and slippery, yearning for his thick cock. He gave you a few quick pumps with his hand, enjoying the way you moaned for him. “There’s no need to delay this any further then,” he said, “Hands and knees on the couch.”

He slipped his finger out of your wet core and watched as you hastily scrambled to do as he required. You wanted Brian’s dick inside you so badly that you almost couldn’t feel your arms as you positioned yourself on the cushion, with your ass facing the side of the sofa. Brian walked behind you, slow and tantalizing, until he disappeared from your view. You were nervous and frighteningly aroused, only able to tell his position from the laboured breaths you could hear from his chest.

Suddenly Brian grabbed your hips and pulled you roughly towards him, forcing your feet up on the arm rest and raising your bottom in the air. It was a very exposing position; the cool breeze on your open sex was a stark reminder of how you were presented to the man behind you. Your heart was beating frantically in your chest, awaiting Brian’s next move.

The next contact you felt was a strong hand on your lower back, causing you to jump slightly in your tense state, but soon you relaxed into the warm touch as it seared into your skin. Brian slowly dragged his hand from that position, along your spine, and to the tender spot between your shoulder blades. Then he pressed down. His direction was hard, yet slow, adding to the sensuality of the act as you found yourself bending your arms and arching your back.

“Mmm… that’s better Baby,” Brian murmured, trailing his hand back along your skin, “It’s nice to have such a flexible young woman all to myself. Don’t move.” You were lost in his touch, focused so intently on the feeling of his calloused fingers against your soft chest, that you couldn’t catch the gasp that left your throat when he brought his other hand to slap your ass. It was a light smack, stinging only slightly and leaving a warm to spread across your cheek.

Brian chuckled at your reaction, now using both hands to grip either side of your bottom. “So responsive Y/N. I think I’m going to enjoy this very much.” You could sense the desire radiating off him as he stood behind you, even as he released your bum to unzip his fly. 

The quiet rustling of Brian freeing his manhood from his slacks was somehow more poignant than it should be. He wasn’t even going to take off his clothing, while you were completely naked beneath him. It was deliciously dirty; you felt like a cheap toy, open and ready for him to stick his dick into whenever he pleased. You relished the dark twist in your gut as you thought about how you looked, bent over in wanton submission to this immense man, dressed in all his regal splendor. A new flood of arousal arrived with every second he had you wait.

“Remember your colours Y/N,” Brian said, and then you could feel his cock between your legs, and thought of nothing else.

You were nearly incoherent with want as you moaned your answer in desperation, “Green Sir.”

Brian rubbed the long shaft up and down your folds, coating it in your ample juices, and playing havoc on your poor, edged nerves. It was excruciating to have him this close, and still not be filled to the absolute brim with his meat. Finally, he lined the tip of this penis with your eager, weeping entrance, only to hold it there. “Good Baby…” Brian’s voice was rough and growly now, bursting with a primal need to own, to possess. “Cause I’m gonna take my pleasure as I tear you apart.”

And then he plunged into your slick hole with one hard, long thrust, and you cried out as you were split open in blinding ecstasy: filled up and claimed once more.


	27. Trap Set

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daddy Kink warning :) You know the drill...

Brian groaned deeply as he buried himself inside you, pelvis flush against your backside. The quick, forceful entry had knocked all the air out of your chest, leaving your mouth as a guttural cry. He was big, and thick, and long, and it HURT… but it was also the best feeling you could imagine. His cock stretched you so wide all at once, pulling your insides apart and molding them to fit around his size. It was a glorious, aching burn when he pulled back, drawing out about half way, only to slam into you again.

From this position you felt that Brian reached even deeper inside you, hitting your cervix easily with each hard thrust. He made you feel so good, so desired and absolutely owned, that you welcomed the dull pain. In fact you craved it. Every time he pulled out, fat shaft rubbing deliciously against your walls, you waited on baited breath for him to thrust back in and stuff you full once more. 

His hands were tight on your hips, pulling you towards him to meet each drive of his penis through your slick folds. 

“How does it feel baby girl? …Daddy’s big cock fucking so deep into your tight little cunt.” The words tumbled from Brian’s open mouth as he continued to slam into you at a slow but hard pace. It was the dirtiest you’d ever heard him, growling profanities in that low voice to punctuate his thrusts. You weren’t sure if it was physically possible for you to become more aroused at this point, but Brian saying those things in that wonderful voice was certainly contributing.

It was everything you could do to moan your answer, “So good…” Your voice came out in bursts, pressed from your lungs with each of Brian’s thrusts, as your whole body contracted beneath him. “You’re so long, so thick Daddy.” He was all you could think about at the moment: taking, claiming, using your entire body and soul. “I’m so happy to be yours.” 

You said the words reverently as he pounded into you, somehow harder with each sentence, and you meant them. The presence of Brian rutting behind you stirred your insides with dark seduction, drawing swirls of want and need through your core until you were aching. It felt like there was a hole inside you that could only be filled by pleasing, by belonging to this man. With every drag of Brian’s penis against your walls you clenched around him, desperate to have him inside you and link your bodies as one.

“Yes Y/N,” Brian rumbled, “This juicy little cunt is all MINE.” His voice peaked on the last word, gaining an edge of lustful possession as he snarled above you. You could feel the hard tips of his fingernails as he dug into your hips and clutched tighter with each pump into you. “And I get to use it whenever I wish… isn’t that right baby?”

His sensual voice sent a ripple through your muscles, pushing your closer to that wonderful pleasure high, and your ensuing whimper filled the room over the wet slapping and grunts of passionate sex. “Yes Daddy!” The scratchy reply flew desperately from your panting mouth, and you grew wetter at your own pathetic neediness.

“Good girl Y/N. You always give me just what I want,” Brian was sinful, moving one hand to press down on your shoulders again, “Such a perfect toy for Daddy.”

It was all too much, hearing that praise from Brian. The slightly different angle allowed Brian’s cock to brush over your clit as it entered you, and you felt the familiar tightening through your lower muscles, the building need for more. For another, harder thrust to stretch you even wider. Anything he could give you to push you over the edge of ecstasy.

“I’m gonna come Sir.” You warned Brian of your impending fall, but you weren’t sure if there was any way to avoid it at this point. You knew it was too early, but you had been teased too long, both by Brian and yourself, thinking of him as you waited nakedly.

Brian simply growled. “Not yet honey. You’ll come when I say you can.”

Oh shit, you panicked, that wasn’t going to work. You were too far gone at this point. There was no way you could stop yourself, and the uselessness of your struggle only made the situation all the more intense and arousing. Your pussy practically throbbed with pleasure and need, swollen and tight around Brian’s shaft.

“Please Daddy,” you begged in the whiniest, most desperate voice you’d ever heard from your own lips, “I can’t help it.”

The fingernails at your waist dug in to your skin. 

“You can and you will Y/N. Or you’ll be forced to learn.” 

Brian’s rough voice left no room for argument, but his dominant tone just stirred your insides more. You wanted to please him so badly, but your subconscious body was just too happy with his big dick pushing at your cervix.

You tried to focus on anything else, but it was a lost cause. Brian was just too irresistible, hitting every nerve inside your body with each thrust. Your vaginal muscles were tensing, throbbing, pulsing as you tried frantically to contain your orgasm. You panted desperately in time with Brian, blood rushing to your ears and clit, as he plundered you more, more, MORE… until you could take it no longer. The beginnings of your climax shot through your core, the pleasant twinge that signaled all your tightly held energy would be released. Fuck! 

You whined pitifully as you came: defeated, but convulsing in the ecstasy of your naughty pleasure. Fuck again. The thoughts flew through your mind. You’d displeased Brian. You were a bad girl… But you were a bad girl currently tightening her pussy around a large, hard cock. It felt so damn good, and you exhaled harshly as your spent, sensitive parts twitched when Brian moved. You always came hard around Brian’s dick, but this time there was something missing, some part of you that wasn’t satisfied, because the man behind you wasn’t pleased.

“What the fuck was that Y/N?” Brian stilled his thrusts, still buried inside you, as your overwhelmed hole weakly shuttered and clenched around him. You cringed inwardly at the rough, angry sound of his voice as it reverberated around the room.

“I’m sorry Daddy, I—“

You tried to explain yourself but were quickly cut off by Brian.

“What did I say Y/N?” He leaned over you to speak more directly, his chest covering your back. You could feel the warmth radiating off him, and the sweat that had formed on his shirt.

You began to shake your head, thoroughly embarrassed, and unable to form words to defend yourself. You were a used, whimpering mess, still impaled on Brian’s hard prick. When you opened your mouth nothing came out but another whine. 

This also annoyed Brian, who, to your immense displeasure, slipped his penis out of you and took a step back. You were nervous, ashamed, and still aching from your orgasm as you knelt in place, not daring to move under his intense scrutiny. The faint sound of rustling sounded above the silence of your combined breathing, and you only knew that Brian had taken his coat off when you saw it thrown over the back of the couch beside you. It was excruciating to wait like this, hearing only footsteps on the floor as Brian paced the room behind you.

But suddenly he stopped moving.

SLAP! 

You started at the harsh sound of skin on skin that rang through the air, yelping slightly, but only feeling the sting of his hand on your ass after the fact. Heat pooled from the impact site down into your thighs, and then settled in your weeping core. You had to bite your bottom lip; Brian had just spanked you. Rather hard. 

“I came in here after performing for two hours, with a throbbing head and an aching cock, looking for a release Y/N.” Brian’s voice was dark, but not as angry as you would have expected. “Is it so much to ask, after all the chaos and adrenaline, for a little bit of control?”

There was a pregnant pause as he stopped talking and waited for your reply.

You swallowed the spit that had congealed in your mouth, and let out a shaky answer. “No Sir.”

“Then why did you disobey me?” 

There was definitely a hint of amusement in Brian’s tone now, though he was obviously trying to hide it under gruff disapproval. You were a bit confused, but it was better than having him purely disappointed in you.

“I couldn’t help myself Daddy,” you said beseechingly, “I really tried, but you’re just too handsome. You’re so sexy after a concert, and your big wonderful cock stuffed me so full that I was overwhelmed. I’m so sorry and I—“

Brian interrupted your apologetic tirade by placing his hands on your backside, and silencing your words with a long, smug “Shhhhhh…” He massaged your bare cheeks, rubbing gently with his palms into the hot, surely red skin. It felt warm and tender, but the action also reminded you who was in control, as he cupped and caressed your bum like it belonged to him. 

“Oh you poor little girl…” Brian drew each word out in his low tenor, speaking down to you slowly and patronizingly. You thought you had exhausted yourself after your orgasm, but you could already feel the throbbing start again in your core; why was that tone of voice so hot? He continued speaking.

“You were overwhelmed by Daddy? …Because he’s got such a big, juicy cock? That’s no excuse to be disobedient Y/N. It looks like we have some work to do." Brian paused, milking your nervous silence for all its worth, “However, since I so enjoy your flattery, I’ll let you off with a light punishment this time.”

It suddenly all became clear to you. He wasn’t truly angry; this was his plan all along. That dirty man was just looking for an excuse to punish you. Your gut rolled again: you’d fallen straight into his trap. It was impressive and arousing how he was able to play with your emotions so easily. You could picture the self-satisfied smirk that would be on Brian’s face right about now, even if you couldn’t see it.

There was another period of silence in the room, as Brian held his tongue. You knew what he was waiting for, and your stomach churned with that delicious dark fire at the humiliation. “Thank you Daddy.”

Thank you for being so clever. Thank you for being so fucking hot when you show me how easily I’m controlled, how much you have yet to teach me. Thank you for forcing me to be grateful for a punishment. …Thank you for your domination. None of these truths were said, but they were all implied in that one voiced sentence. You’d fantasized of this moment plenty of times over the years, safe in the comfort of your own bed, but here you were now, about to be disciplined by Brian May. Like the naughty girl you were.

Your arms ached and your knees were sore, even on the couch cushion, but you dared not move. You were too excited and nervous to possibly stop this from happening.

You heard some more shuffling, and the wet, muffled sound of Brian pumping his own cock. You clenched your thighs at the thought of him, still hard out of his trousers, getting off at the sight of your red ass on show for him. Perhaps it was Viagra he’d taken then, because you were mighty impressed with the display. Who were you to question what he did anyways? You giggled inside your mind; you should be punished for such thoughts. 

Eventually, a strong masculine voice cut through the air.

“I’m going to spank you Y/N. Ten times should be enough.” Brian rubbed over your backside once more as you held your breath in silent anticipation. “Remember your colours.”


	28. Trap Set (Alternate)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same as previous chapter w/o Daddy Kink.

Brian groaned deeply as he buried himself inside you, pelvis flush against your backside. The quick, forceful entry had knocked all the air out of your chest, leaving your mouth as a guttural cry. He was big, and thick, and long, and it HURT… but it was also the best feeling you could imagine. His cock stretched you so wide all at once, pulling your insides apart and molding them to fit around his size. It was a glorious, aching burn when he pulled back, drawing out about half way, only to slam into you again.

From this position you felt that Brian reached even deeper inside you, hitting your cervix easily with each hard thrust. He made you feel so good, so desired and absolutely owned, that you welcomed the dull pain. In fact you craved it. Every time he pulled out, fat shaft rubbing deliciously against your walls, you waited on baited breath for him to thrust back in and stuff you full once more. 

His hands were tight on your hips, pulling you towards him to meet each drive of his penis through your slick folds. 

“How does it feel baby girl? …My big cock fucking so deep into your tight little cunt.” The words tumbled from Brian’s open mouth as he continued to slam into you at a slow but hard pace. It was the dirtiest you’d ever heard him, growling profanities in that low voice to punctuate his thrusts. You weren’t sure if it was physically possible for you to become more aroused at this point, but Brian saying those things in that wonderful voice was certainly contributing.

It was everything you could do to moan your answer, “So good…” Your voice came out in bursts, pressed from your lungs with each of Brian’s thrusts, as your whole body contracted beneath him. “You’re so long, so thick Sir.” He was all you could think about at the moment: taking, claiming, using your entire body and soul. “I’m so happy to be yours.” 

You said the words reverently as he pounded into you, somehow harder with each sentence, and you meant them. The presence of Brian rutting behind you stirred your insides with dark seduction, drawing swirls of want and need through your core until you were aching. It felt like there was a hole inside you that could only be filled by pleasing, by belonging to this man. With every drag of Brian’s penis against your walls you clenched around him, desperate to have him inside you and link your bodies as one.

“Yes Y/N,” Brian rumbled, “This juicy little cunt is all MINE.” His voice peaked on the last word, gaining an edge of lustful possession as he snarled above you. You could feel the hard tips of his fingernails as he dug into your hips and clutched tighter with each pump into you. “And I get to use it whenever I wish… isn’t that right baby?”

His sensual voice sent a ripple through your muscles, pushing your closer to that wonderful pleasure high, and your ensuing whimper filled the room over the wet slapping and grunts of passionate sex. “Yes Sir!” The scratchy reply flew desperately from your panting mouth, and you grew wetter at your own pathetic neediness.

“Good girl Y/N. You always give me just what I want,” Brian was sinful, moving one hand to press down on your shoulders again, “Such a perfect toy.”

It was all too much, hearing that praise from Brian. The slightly different angle allowed Brian’s cock to brush over your clit as it entered you, and you felt the familiar tightening through your lower muscles, the building need for more. For another, harder thrust to stretch you even wider. Anything he could give you to push you over the edge of ecstasy.

“I’m gonna come Sir.” You warned Brian of your impending fall, but you weren’t sure if there was any way to avoid it at this point. You knew it was too early, but you had been teased too long, both by Brian and yourself, thinking of him as you waited nakedly.

Brian simply growled. “Not yet honey. You’ll come when I say you can.”

Oh shit, you panicked, that wasn’t going to work. You were too far gone at this point. There was no way you could stop yourself, and the uselessness of your struggle only made the situation all the more intense and arousing. Your pussy practically throbbed with pleasure and need, swollen and tight around Brian’s shaft.

“Please Sir,” you begged in the whiniest, most desperate voice you’d ever heard from your own lips, “I can’t help it.”

The fingernails at your waist dug in to your skin. 

“You can and you will Y/N. Or you’ll be forced to learn.” 

Brian’s rough voice left no room for argument, but his dominant tone just stirred your insides more. You wanted to please him so badly, but your subconscious body was just too happy with his big dick pushing at your cervix.

You tried to focus on anything else, but it was a lost cause. Brian was just too irresistible, hitting every nerve inside your body with each thrust. Your vaginal muscles were tensing, throbbing, pulsing as you tried frantically to contain your orgasm. You panted desperately in time with Brian, blood rushing to your ears and clit, as he plundered you more, more, MORE… until you could take it no longer. The beginnings of your climax shot through your core, the pleasant twinge that signaled all your tightly held energy would be released. Fuck! 

You whined pitifully as you came: defeated, but convulsing in the ecstasy of your naughty pleasure. Fuck again. The thoughts flew through your mind. You’d displeased Brian. You were a bad girl… But you were a bad girl currently tightening her pussy around a large, hard cock. It felt so damn good, and you exhaled harshly as your spent, sensitive parts twitched when Brian moved. You always came hard around Brian’s dick, but this time there was something missing, some part of you that wasn’t satisfied, because the man behind you wasn’t pleased.

“What the fuck was that Y/N?” Brian stilled his thrusts, still buried inside you, as your overwhelmed hole weakly shuttered and clenched around him. You cringed inwardly at the rough, angry sound of his voice as it reverberated around the room.

“I’m sorry Sir, I—“  


You tried to explain yourself but were quickly cut off by Brian.

“What did I say Y/N?” He leaned over you to speak more directly, his chest covering your back. You could feel the warmth radiating off him, and the sweat that had formed on his shirt.  


You began to shake your head, thoroughly embarrassed, and unable to form words to defend yourself. You were a used, whimpering mess, still impaled on Brian’s hard prick. When you opened your mouth nothing came out but another whine. 

This also annoyed Brian, who, to your immense displeasure, slipped his penis out of you and took a step back. You were nervous, ashamed, and still aching from your orgasm as you knelt in place, not daring to move under his intense scrutiny. The faint sound of rustling sounded above the silence of your combined breathing, and you only knew that Brian had taken his coat off when you saw it thrown over the back of the couch beside you. It was excruciating to wait like this, hearing only footsteps on the floor as Brian paced the room behind you.

But suddenly he stopped moving.

SLAP! 

You started at the harsh sound of skin on skin that rang through the air, yelping slightly, but only feeling the sting of his hand on your ass after the fact. Heat pooled from the impact site down into your thighs, and then settled in your weeping core. You had to bite your bottom lip; Brian had just spanked you. Rather hard. 

“I came in here after performing for two hours, with a throbbing head and an aching cock, looking for a release Y/N.” Brian’s voice was dark, but not as angry as you would have expected. “Is it so much to ask, after all the chaos and adrenaline, for a little bit of control?”

There was a pregnant pause as he stopped talking and waited for your reply.

You swallowed the spit that had congealed in your mouth, and let out a shaky answer. “No Sir.”

“Then why did you disobey me?” 

There was definitely a hint of amusement in Brian’s tone now, though he was obviously trying to hide it under gruff disapproval. You were a bit confused, but it was better than having him purely disappointed in you.

“I couldn’t help myself Sir,” you said beseechingly, “I really tried, but you’re just too handsome. You’re so sexy after a concert, and your big wonderful cock stuffed me so full that I was overwhelmed. I’m so sorry and I—“

Brian interrupted your apologetic tirade by placing his hands on your backside, and silencing your words with a long, smug “Shhhhhh…” He massaged your bare cheeks, rubbing gently with his palms into the hot, surely red skin. It felt warm and tender, but the action also reminded you who was in control, as he cupped and caressed your bum like it belonged to him. 

“Oh you poor little girl…” Brian drew each word out in his low tenor, speaking down to you slowly and patronizingly. You thought you had exhausted yourself after your orgasm, but you could already feel the throbbing start again in your core; why was that tone of voice so hot? He continued speaking.

“You were too overwhelmed? …Because I’ve got such a big, juicy cock? That’s no excuse to be disobedient Y/N. It looks like we have some work to do." Brian paused, milking your nervous silence for all its worth, “However, since I so enjoy your flattery, I’ll let you off with a light punishment this time.”

It suddenly all became clear to you. He wasn’t truly angry; this was his plan all along. That dirty man was just looking for an excuse to punish you. Your gut rolled again: you’d fallen straight into his trap. It was impressive and arousing how he was able to play with your emotions so easily. You could picture the self-satisfied smirk that would be on Brian’s face right about now, even if you couldn’t see it.

There was another period of silence in the room, as Brian held his tongue. You knew what he was waiting for, and your stomach churned with that delicious dark fire at the humiliation. “Thank you Sir.”

Thank you for being so clever. Thank you for being so fucking hot when you show me how easily I’m controlled, how much you have yet to teach me. Thank you for forcing me to be grateful for a punishment. …Thank you for your domination. None of these truths were said, but they were all implied in that one voiced sentence. You’d fantasized of this moment plenty of times over the years, safe in the comfort of your own bed, but here you were now, about to be disciplined by Brian May. Like the naughty girl you were.

Your arms ached and your knees were sore, even on the couch cushion, but you dared not move. You were too excited and nervous to possibly stop this from happening.

You heard some more shuffling, and the wet, muffled sound of Brian pumping his own cock. You clenched your thighs at the thought of him, still hard out of his trousers, getting off at the sight of your red ass on display for him. Perhaps it was Viagra he’d taken then, because you were mighty impressed with the display. Who were you to question what he did anyways? You giggled inside your mind; you should be punished for such thoughts. 

Eventually, a strong masculine voice cut through the air.

“I’m going to spank you Y/N. Ten times should be enough.” Brian rubbed over your backside once more as you held your breath in silent anticipation. “Remember your colours.”


	29. The Punishment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daddy kink warning!
> 
> It's nearly 2am here haha, but I finished all my academic writing and had such the urge to finish this that I just powered through!
> 
> Hopefully it's good… I don't have the energy to edit it tonight so if there are any mistakes they'll be fixed tomorrow (as I usually do with the other chapters lol).
> 
> Thanks for continuing to read the story and comment!

The first slap didn’t sting as much as you expected. Brian had aimed for your unspoiled cheek, turning the soft white a more pinkish hue to match the colour he’d left on the other side earlier. Still, you were left speechless as the warmth spread across your rear and the crisp sound reverberated through your skull.

There was a delicious contrast on your flesh as you posed on your hands and knees for Brian: your bottom was freshly hot and rosy, while your pert nipples felt the air in the room as your breasts bounced slightly after the impact. You felt tight, acutely aware of every sensation, and quite aroused under Brian’s stare. There was an incredible urge to clench your thighs at the exposure of your bottom, but you knew that you had to relax or the punishment would feel a lot worse.

You heard Brian rub his hands together behind your back, likely taking the sting out of his own skin and warming up his palms. It was aggravating to not be able to see him, but you were sure it was another planned tease on Brian’s part. Damn that man for being so maddening and sexy.

“I would like you to count too, I think.” Brian’s measured voice was the complete antithesis of your powerless frustration, as he basked in the pregnant silence that followed the first spank. He was like a smug dragon, lording in his control over his treasure. “And thank me for punishing this pert ass so nice.” Oh yes, he was enjoying this.

“One. Thank you Sir” 

It was you could do to keep from moaning as Brian brought his warm hands to rub your ass again, mapping the area for later and indulging himself in the shaky breaths that fell from your lungs.  
“Good girl.” His voice was sweet sin as he slowly took his hands off you.

SLAP!

The second slap forced a harsh breath out of your mouth as you clenched your teeth from the pain. Your skin stung much more this time, throbbing as Brian placed another large handprint right on top of the first one. That wasn’t the only area that was throbbing though, because once the initial hurt passed, the heat spread from your ass to your swollen sex.

“Two, thank you.” You counted without any voice, just air passing around consonants, for you were afraid that any sound would come out as a whine.

SLAP!

Brian unleashed the third stroke immediately after hearing your words. He hit your other side, causing your nerves to skip the sharp pain of sensitive skin and move straight to the pleasant, heated burn that shot to your core.

You did moan this time. “Three… Thank you Daddy.” The air in the room felt hot and heavy, thick with desire and wickedness as you said those words.

SLAP! SLAP!

Four and five came in rapid succession as Brian panted behind you, likely unable to control himself after the epithet and your lust-filled tone. The slaps were spread out across your backside, giving all your skin the same red warmth and maximizing the pleasure-pain. You grew wetter still as you imagined Brian’s dark eyes, admiring his handiwork on your expanse of exposed flesh. 

“Five,” you breathed heavily, “Thank you.” You couldn’t believe you were already half-way there. It was too soon. As much as your ass hurt and the embarrassment filled your chest, you wanted the experience to last a lot longer.

Brian must have felt the same way, because he took a break, and went back to massage your reddened gluts.

“Good girl Y/N,” that lovely low voice sent tremors into your core as usual. “You look absolutely delectable with my hands on your ass.” You couldn’t tell if he meant the red prints on your skin or the actual hands cupping your cheeks, but you suspected he enjoyed both. “Now everyone will know you’re taken care of. That you belong to Daddy.”

Brian’s bold possessiveness spurred a gush of liquid lust to erupt into your gut, and you whined throatily into the air. You wanted it so bad; you wanted everyone to know you were Brian’s, that he had chosen you, and that you gave him what he needed.

The large hands left your backside, and you knew what was coming next.

SLAP!

“Unnggh!” You cried out, low in your larynx. Brian had put more power into this one, and your ass was on fire. Tears formed in your eyelids, threatening to spill, but you held yourself together with shaking breaths. Fuck. It hurt; the bitter sting burned along your skin… Yet you’d never welcomed anything more. You WERE truly his now, giving your body over and taking what he decided you needed. The pain was pleasure in itself, because it came from Brian’s hand. “Six,” you moaned in lust, “Thank you Daddy.”

“You’re welcome Baby,” Brian was just as breathless, deep voice growling roughly, “If only you could see what I see. Your skin blushes the most beautiful pink colour.” You felt one of his hands on your sore cheek, tracing the outline of his fresh handprint. The touch was light and reverent: a complete contrast to the hard spanking moments before. Your chest tightened at the soft caress, as if Brian was awed… grateful that you gave him such trust and power.

His other hand came down in between your legs and cupped at your weeping lips, stroking you and feeling the wetness the pooled there.

“Oh Y/N, look how wet you are,” Brian drawled, sliding his finger between your folds, “You’re such a kinky thing… getting off on being punished.” 

He was right, you were aching again, sex tight with want, and the presence of his hand in your most intimate area was making it worse. Your aching ass and pussy were burning hot from the spankings, yearning to be stretched once more.

However, that was not to come right now. You still had four rounds to go. Brian slipped his hand out from your warm folds, now coated with your juices. You could hear the wet, sliding sounds as he pumped his erection with them, and the mental image that filled your mind was enough to send another fresh supply through your core. 

“Looks like I’m going to have to try harder.” Brian’s voice filled your ears just before he smacked you again.

SLAP!

“Seven! Thank y—“

SLAP!

“Ahh!” You cried out as the eighth stroke hit your stinging bottom, hard, before you could even thank him for the seventh. Your spinning, overwhelmed, pleasure and pain-filled mind could focus on nothing more than the dull heat radiating from where Brian’s hand had hit you, and the sounds of him panting and wanking that huge cock as he watched you writhe beneath him. 

Your arms and legs felt weak and shaky as you tried to keep from collapsing, swaying in silence. Wasn’t there something there something that should come next? Oh!

“Eight, thank you Daddy.” Your voice was equally shaky, timid and needy, hoping that Brian wouldn’t notice your delay. But from the sounds behind you, Brian was almost as lost as you were, stroking himself and groaning loudly.

He sounded like an animal, filled with pleasure and passion as he marked his territory. Claiming what was his.

SLAP!

“Nine!” You almost screamed the number this time, desperate not to forget his rules in the frenzied energy coursing through your veins. “Thank you Daddy!”

Fuck. It felt so good, being treated so roughly like this: being tested and taking every urge and frustration Brian had. You were so close to the edge, balancing between pleasure and pain, muscles somehow trying to draw the pleasant burning from your ass into your pussy with pitiful clenches and spasms in your core. You just needed a little more; that last friction to drive you over the brink once again. You were desperate for it, but you knew you’d been naughty once already tonight, and this was your punishment. Bad girls didn’t get to come.

You whined out loud, thrusting against nothing and keening at your own helplessness.

“Fuck Y/N. You’re a desperate slut for Daddy aren’t you?” Brian practically growled the words. “Those swollen red pussy lips yearn to be stretched wide around my cock once more.” There was agonizing need between your legs now, as you heard him continue to pump his shaft. “Come on Baby, tell me what you need. Beg for it.”

Finally given permission to speak, even if you weren’t expressly denied before, you immediately started babbling to Brian.

“Oh Daddy, please! Spank me again! I’ve been a bad girl, and I need you to punish me with those big, wonderful hands.” You were amazed with the words coming out of your mouth: asking not to come, but for the completion of your discipline. You knew it was what Brian wanted to hear, and therefore it was what you craved deep inside.

Brian paused, savoring the moment, and you could imagine the smirk that would creep onto his face as he slowly muttered, “Good girl.”

SLAP!

The last smack came just as forcefully as you hoped, and you moaned at the welcome scorching sting as it slowly faded to pleasure. You arched your back at the impact, jiggling your breasts into the open air. It was as if every nerve in your body was filled with arousal, about to burst at the seams with any bit of friction. You ached for some contact, but you could touch nothing, just simmering with the lingering heat of your spankings.

“T…ten,” you whimpered through your intense lust, “… thank you Daddy. You’re so good to me.” You were lost in the presence of him, truly thankful now. The punishment had started as kinky fun, and it still was, but now you felt complete, and proud. Somehow Brian had known what you needed, even if you didn’t yourself. All you self-worry and doubt were gone; to hell with those gossiping assistants. This was what you wanted, to be with Brian. He WAS good to you, and you’d just proved you could be good for him.

Brian couldn’t seem to take it anymore, and he immediately growled at your words, grabbing his hard cock and lining it up with your weeping hole once again.

“Yes Y/N,” he plunged into your dripping channel in a single thrust, “You belong to me now.” The stretch of his cock rubbed your insides as he pumped roughly into you. It was absolute heaven after such a long wait. “And I take care of my possessions.”

You were both so close, rutting desperately together on the couch, Brian falling almost on top of you at this point as he ground your knees into the cushion.

“You can come this time Baby. I think you’ve learned your lesson. Milk Daddy’s cock nice and dry.”

A few more hard thrusts and Brian reached his climax. A deep grunt rolled from his throat as he filled your throbbing cunt with his passion once more, pushing deep into your channel. The liquid warmth that pooled inside you was too much, and you followed him shortly after. Your walls spasmed with pleasure as you convulsed around him, pulling every last drop of sperm from the hard member inside you. 

Your knees finally gave out and you collapsed into a twitching mess, pulling a certain large rock star down with you, until his torso fell on top of your back and trapped you to the sofa. It was an awkward angle for Brian, who was still half-standing next to the couch. With a load groan, he removed himself from you, fell onto the cushion, and slid between your body and the back of the couch. It was delightful, being spooned by Brian’s big body so snugly. 

As your spinning, satisfied head calmed down, you felt the warm cum dripping out of your hole and down your thigh. Your vagina was still throbbing and overstimulated with pleasure, not yet happy to be empty. 

Brian lazily reached one hand down between your legs, brushing your sensitive folds and gathering a generous amount of the dripping substance. He brought the same hand to your lips until you could smell the sultry musk of your combined orgasms.

“Open baby girl,” his dark voice rumbled, “We can’t have Daddy’s come going to waste.”

You dutifully parted your lips, letting him stick his fingers into your mouth once again. You sucked them eagerly, enjoying the delicious taste of Brian’s pleasure. It was proof that he desired you, that you could give him such sweet relief.

Once you were done, and Brian’s long fingers were clean, you gave a satisfied hum as he removed them from your mouth. “You taste wonderful Daddy, thank you for filling me so full.” You squirmed beside him in contentment, rubbing your backside against his still-tender cock in your attempt to get closer to his consuming presence.

“God Y/N,” Brian grumbled tiredly into your hair, “You’re truly gonna be the death of me.” His long arms wrapped around your torso and pulled you tightly to his chest. “You give yourself so willingly… and I can’t help but take and take. You make me greedy, looking at me with those adoring eyes, until I give in to my baser desires and plunder my fill.” His voice turned wobbly, “I’m shamelessly self-indulgent.”

You would not let him dig this hole. “Oh Brian,” you said unwaveringly, “You’re inspirational, kind and you work yourself to the bone. We all deserve some pleasure at the end of the day.” You wrapped your own arms over his, clutching at his forearms. “I’m having the time of my life and I wouldn’t rather be anywhere else than here with you.” You took a breath, stroking his hairy skin. “You’re a legend: a rock and roll superstar and sex icon. It’s time you stopped being ashamed of acting like one.”

You felt a puff of warm air hit your neck as Brian huffed. “I know what I am Y/N. Who said I was ashamed?” You were happy that his voice retained that deserved confidence. “I just worry about a little thing like you, being able to handle me after years of instant gratification and inflated ego.”

Sure, you thought to yourself, that’s _definitely_ what he meant, but you would play along. ”Believe me Brian, I want every last bit of it. All parts of you. And I want it in every State of this tour.”

Eventually Brian chucked on top of you. You could feel the tremors of his chest against your back as his big body shook yours.

“Okay my little darling, but I’m afraid we’re going to have to work on our discretion. Your screams of passion probably travel through these walls further than you think.”


	30. The Punishment (Alternate)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Non-daddy kink version of last chapter.

The first slap didn’t sting as much as you expected. Brian had aimed for your unspoiled cheek, turning the soft white a more pinkish hue to match the colour he’d left on the other side earlier. Still, you were left speechless as the warmth spread across your rear and the crisp sound reverberated through your skull.

There was a delicious contrast on your flesh as you posed on your hands and knees for Brian: your bottom was freshly hot and rosy, while your pert nipples felt the air in the room as your breasts bounced slightly after the impact. You felt tight, acutely aware of every sensation, and quite aroused under Brian’s stare. There was an incredible urge to clench your thighs at the exposure of your bottom, but you knew that you had to relax or the punishment would feel a lot worse.

You heard Brian rub his hands together behind your back, likely taking the sting out of his own skin and warming up his palms. It was aggravating to not be able to see him, but you were sure it was another planned tease on Brian’s part. Damn that man for being so maddening and sexy.

“I would like you to count too, I think.” Brian’s measured voice was the complete antithesis of your powerless frustration, as he basked in the pregnant silence that followed the first spank. He was like a smug dragon, lording in his control over his treasure. “And thank me for punishing this pert ass so nice.” Oh yes, he was enjoying this.

“One. Thank you Sir” 

It was you could do to keep from moaning as Brian brought his warm hands to rub your ass again, mapping the area for later and indulging himself in the shaky breaths that fell from your lungs.  
“Good girl.” His voice was sweet sin as he slowly took his hands off you.

SLAP!

The second slap forced a harsh breath out of your mouth as you clenched your teeth from the pain. Your skin stung much more this time, throbbing as Brian placed another large handprint right on top of the first one. That wasn’t the only area that was throbbing though, because once the initial hurt passed, the heat spread from your ass to your swollen sex.

“Two, thank you.” You counted without any voice, just air passing around consonants, for you were afraid that any sound would come out as a whine.

SLAP!

Brian unleashed the third stroke immediately after hearing your words. He hit your other side, causing your nerves to skip the sharp pain of sensitive skin and move straight to the pleasant, heated burn that shot to your core.

You did moan this time. “Three… Thank you SIR.” The air in the room felt hot and heavy, thick with desire and wickedness as you said those words.

SLAP! SLAP!

Four and five came in rapid succession as Brian panted behind you, likely unable to control himself after the epithet and your lust-filled tone. The slaps were spread out across your backside, giving all your skin the same red warmth and maximizing the pleasure-pain. You grew wetter still as you imagined Brian’s dark eyes, admiring his handiwork on your expanse of exposed flesh. 

“Five,” you breathed heavily, “Thank you.” You couldn’t believe you were already half-way there. It was too soon. As much as your ass hurt and the embarrassment filled your chest, you wanted the experience to last a lot longer.

Brian must have felt the same way, because he took a break, and went back to massage your reddened gluts.

“Good girl Y/N,” that lovely low voice sent tremors into your core as usual. “You look absolutely delectable with my hands on your ass.” You couldn’t tell if he meant the red prints on your skin or the actual hands cupping your cheeks, but you suspected he enjoyed both. “Now everyone will know you’re taken care of. That your MINE.”

Brian’s bold possessiveness spurred a gush of liquid lust to erupt into your gut, and you whined throatily into the air. You wanted it so bad; you wanted everyone to know you were Brian’s, that he had chosen you, and that you gave him what he needed.

The large hands left your backside, and you knew what was coming next.

SLAP!

“Unnggh!” You cried out, low in your larynx. Brian had put more power into this one, and your ass was on fire. Tears formed in your eyelids, threatening to spill, but you held yourself together with shaking breaths. Fuck. It hurt; the bitter sting burned along your skin… Yet you’d never welcomed anything more. You WERE truly his now, giving your body over and taking what he decided you needed. The pain was pleasure in itself, because it came from Brian’s hand. “Six,” you moaned in lust, “Thank you Sir.”

“You’re welcome Baby,” Brian was just as breathless, deep voice growling roughly, “If only you could see what I see. Your skin blushes the most beautiful pink colour.” You felt one of his hands on your sore cheek, tracing the outline of his fresh handprint. The touch was light and reverent: a complete contrast to the hard spanking moments before. Your chest tightened at the soft caress, as if Brian was awed… grateful that you gave him such trust and power.

His other hand came down in between your legs and cupped at your weeping lips, stroking you and feeling the wetness the pooled there.

“Oh Y/N, look how wet you are,” Brian drawled, sliding his finger between your folds, “You’re such a kinky thing… getting off on being punished.” 

He was right, you were aching again, sex tight with want, and the presence of his hand in your most intimate area was making it worse. Your aching ass and pussy were burning hot from the spankings, yearning to be stretched once more.

However, that was not to come right now. You still had four rounds to go. Brian slipped his hand out from your warm folds, now coated with your juices. You could hear the wet, sliding sounds as he pumped his erection with them, and the mental image that filled your mind was enough to send another fresh supply through your core. 

“Looks like I’m going to have to try harder.” Brian’s voice filled your ears just before he smacked you again.

SLAP!

“Seven! Thank y—“

SLAP!

“Ahh!” You cried out as the eighth stroke hit your stinging bottom, hard, before you could even thank him for the seventh. Your spinning, overwhelmed, pleasure and pain-filled mind could focus on nothing more than the dull heat radiating from where Brian’s hand had hit you, and the sounds of him panting and wanking that huge cock as he watched you writhe beneath him. 

Your arms and legs felt weak and shaky as you tried to keep from collapsing, swaying in silence. Wasn’t there something there something that should come next? Oh!

“Eight, thank you Sir.” Your voice was equally shaky, timid and needy, hoping that Brian wouldn’t notice your delay. But from the sounds behind you, Brian was almost as lost as you were, stroking himself and groaning loudly.

He sounded like an animal, filled with pleasure and passion as he marked his territory. Claiming what was his.

SLAP!

“Nine!” You almost screamed the number this time, desperate not to forget his rules in the frenzied energy coursing through your veins. “Thank you Sir!”

Fuck. It felt so good, being treated so roughly like this: being tested and taking every urge and frustration Brian had. You were so close to the edge, balancing between pleasure and pain, muscles somehow trying to draw the pleasant burning from your ass into your pussy with pitiful clenches and spasms in your core. You just needed a little more; that last friction to drive you over the brink once again. You were desperate for it, but you knew you’d been naughty once already tonight, and this was your punishment. Bad girls didn’t get to come.

You whined out loud, thrusting against nothing and keening at your own helplessness.

“Fuck Y/N. You’re a desperate little slut aren’t you?” Brian practically growled the words. “Those swollen red pussy lips yearn to be stretched wide around my cock once more.” There was agonizing need between your legs now, as you heard him continue to pump his shaft. “Come on Baby, tell me what you need. Beg for it.”

Finally given permission to speak, even if you weren’t expressly denied before, you immediately started babbling.

“Oh Brian, please! Spank me again! I’ve been a bad girl, and I need you to punish me with those big, wonderful hands.” You were amazed with the words coming out of your mouth: asking not to come, but for the completion of your discipline. You knew it was what Brian wanted to hear, and therefore it was what you craved deep inside.

Brian paused, savoring the moment, and you could imagine the smirk that would creep onto his face as he slowly muttered, “Good girl.”

SLAP!

The last smack came just as forcefully as you hoped, and you moaned at the welcome scorching sting as it slowly faded to pleasure. You arched your back at the impact, jiggling your breasts into the open air. It was as if every nerve in your body was filled with arousal, about to burst at the seams with any bit of friction. You ached for some contact, but you could touch nothing, just simmering with the lingering heat of your spankings.

“T…ten,” you whimpered through your intense lust, “… thank you Sir. You’re so good to me.” You were lost in the presence of him, truly thankful now. The punishment had started as kinky fun, and it still was, but now you felt complete, and proud. Somehow Brian had known what you needed, even if you didn’t yourself. All you self-worry and doubt were gone; to hell with those gossiping assistants. This was what you wanted, to be with Brian. He WAS good to you, and you’d just proved you could be good for him.

Brian couldn’t seem to take it anymore, and he immediately growled at your words, grabbing his hard cock and lining it up with your weeping hole once again.

“Yes Y/N,” he plunged into your dripping channel in a single thrust, “You belong to me now.” The stretch of his cock rubbed your insides as he pumped roughly into you. It was absolute heaven after such a long wait. “And I take care of my possessions.”

You were both so close, rutting desperately together on the couch, Brian falling almost on top of you at this point as he ground your knees into the cushion.

“You can come this time Baby. I think you’ve learned your lesson. Milk my cock nice and dry.”

A few more hard thrusts and Brian reached his climax. A deep grunt rolled from his throat as he filled your throbbing cunt with his passion once more, pushing deep into your channel. The liquid warmth that pooled inside you was too much, and you followed him shortly after. Your walls spasmed with pleasure as you convulsed around him, pulling every last drop of sperm from the hard member inside you. 

Your knees finally gave out and you collapsed into a twitching mess, pulling a certain large rock star down with you, until his torso fell on top of your back and trapped you to the sofa. It was an awkward angle for Brian, who was still half-standing next to the couch. With a load groan, he removed himself from you, fell onto the cushion, and slid between your body and the back of the couch. It was delightful, being spooned by Brian’s big body so snugly. 

As your spinning, satisfied head calmed down, you felt the warm cum dripping out of your hole and down your thigh. Your vagina was still throbbing and overstimulated with pleasure, not yet happy to be empty. 

Brian lazily reached one hand down between your legs, brushing your sensitive folds and gathering a generous amount of the dripping substance. He brought the same hand to your lips until you could smell the sultry musk of your combined orgasms.

“Open baby girl,” his dark voice rumbled, “We can’t have any of this come going to waste.”

You dutifully parted your lips, letting him stick his fingers into your mouth once again. You sucked them eagerly, enjoying the delicious taste of Brian’s pleasure. It was proof that he desired you, that you could give him such sweet relief.

Once you were done, and Brian’s long fingers were clean, you gave a satisfied hum as he removed them from your mouth. “You taste wonderful Sir, thank you for filling me so full.” You squirmed beside him in contentment, rubbing your backside against his still-tender cock in your attempt to get closer to his consuming presence.

“God Y/N,” Brian grumbled tiredly into your hair, “You’re truly gonna be the death of me.” His long arms wrapped around your torso and pulled you tightly to his chest. “You give yourself so willingly… and I can’t help but take and take. You make me greedy, looking at me with those adoring eyes, until I give in to my baser desires and plunder my fill.” His voice turned wobbly, “I’m shamelessly self-indulgent.”

You would not let him dig this hole. “Oh Brian,” you said unwaveringly, “You’re inspirational, kind and you work yourself to the bone. We all deserve some pleasure at the end of the day.” You wrapped your own arms over his, clutching at his forearms. “I’m having the time of my life and I wouldn’t rather be anywhere else than here with you.” You took a breath, stroking his hairy skin. “You’re a legend: a rock and roll superstar and sex icon. It’s time you stopped being ashamed of acting like one.”

You felt a puff of warm air hit your neck as Brian huffed. “I know what I am Y/N. Who said I was ashamed?” You were happy that his voice retained that deserved confidence. “I just worry about a little thing like you, being able to handle me after years of instant gratification and inflated ego.”

Sure, that’s _definitely_ what he meant, but you would play along. ”Believe me Brian, I want every last bit of it. All parts of you. And I want it in every last State of this tour.”

Eventually, Brian chucked on top of you. You could feel the tremors of his chest against your back as his big body shook yours.

“Okay my little darling, but I’m afraid we’re going to have to work on our discretion. Your screams of passion probably travel through these walls further than you think.”


	31. Reflection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for... I don't know, general weirdness? I don't really know what's going on with this chapter. Let's just say Y/N's mum calls and there's uneasiness with the necessary lying.

You and Brian were exhausted after the passionate workout, lying in each other’s embrace on the couch. You were worried that Brian was uncomfortable on the small sofa; his long legs were tucked up behind yours yet his feet dangled over the edge anyways. Still, he held you tight in his arms. You were touched that he wanted to hold your sated, naked body against him more than he cared about the likely aching joints in his limbs.

You were in heaven, snuggled against Brian’s warm chest and slowly moving with each of his gentle breaths. You would have loved to fall asleep like this, but the mess between your legs was growing sticky and you knew you had to get to the hotel at some point tonight. ‘Please,’ you thought to yourself, willing Brian to hold you a little longer, ‘Just 5 more minutes.’

Eventually Brian started to stir behind you, brushing away the wonderful fuzzy cloud that had settled in your head. He let out a little endearing grunt into your ear and your heart fluttered. You were falling deep for this man, but you couldn’t blame yourself. He was amazing. After only two days you knew he owned your soul, and that it would be utter agony when he left you behind. But the ride would be worth it.

“We have to get up Y/N,” Brian murmured softly, pressing a light kiss to your neck. “You can’t let me fall asleep before we get to the hotel or I’ll never wake up again.”

You knew the words were coming but you still hated them all the same, whining unhappily but complying with his wishes and rolling off the couch. You were suddenly cold without his soft arms against your skin and the air sent a shiver through you as you stood up on wobbly legs. For the first time since your punishment you felt the soreness of your bottom, red and throbbing with soon-to be bruises as you engaged the muscles there. You couldn’t help the wince that crossed your features at the pain, but you weren’t regretting your actions earlier. You would proudly wear and feel Brian’s marks for as long as they lasted, reminding you of the delicious feeling when you received them.

Brian’s eyes were still closed as he shuffled on the couch, mouth pursed into an adorable pout as he forced himself to get up. You found yourself grinning at his little struggle, watching a world-wide superstar whine at the tough task of standing up. After he’d just bedded a much younger woman with the energy of a wild animal.

“Need a little help there Bri?” You almost laughed at the sight before you. He was just so cute.

Those warm hazel eyes shot open at the sound of your voice. “No I do not,” he said playfully as a tiny smirk quirked the corner of his mouth, “I’m far from a feeble old man: perfectly capable of everything on my own.”

Well, it was he who had walked into YOUR trap this time.

“So you’re saying you don’t need help getting up?” You flashed a Cheshire grin at Brian, teeth shining to convey the double meaning in your cheeky question.

“I don’t know what you’re insinuating Y/N.”

“I think you do.”

There was a brief silence as you saw something unreadable flash through Brian’s eyes, before he quickly hid his discomfort and dropped his face into a mock frown. 

“Young lady, I think you’d better watch your tone around me. I don’t take impertinence well. That red arse is practically screaming for another round.”

You giggled, trying to hide your disappointment by enjoying the light happiness that still floated through the room. “Sorry Sir… I’ll be good.”

You sauntered over to your pile of clothes, making sure to give Brian a good view of said red ass as you did so. And all the while your inner monologue was spinning, trying to figure out how to act around this enigma of a man. 

You’d grown close spending so much time together in the last two days, and you felt like you knew him. The way he acted around you, grabbing and holding you so intimately with the greatest ease, made you confident enough to tease him, but at times like this you were reminded that Brian just plucked you out of an adoring crowd yesterday. You were already besotted with him, but you'd practically started that way. It felt like the most natural thing in the world for him to touch and caress you, because for him it was. He was used to groupies and fans pining after his attention. It was routine for him to wake up in bed with a strange body, or to find temporary solace in one of the many people eager to help him. It was almost sad when you thought about it, how he fell into affection so easily because he’d spent his life away from his family on tour.

You picked up your bra and started to put it on, looking over at Brian as he finally changed out of his encore costume.

The conversation you’d just had, sprung by your little ‘trap’, was about as obvious as it could get. If Brian was going to cordially bring up any sort of performance pills he would have done it then. So he clearly wished to avoid the subject. That was telling right there, that Brian still didn’t feel completely comfortable with himself around you. That for all your efforts he still tried to hide behind the mask of the sexy rock star to retain your interest. It was like his cyborg costume: shiny and confident on the outside, able to project and perform in front of thousands of people. But you could see those brilliant hazel eyes through the holes, and you ached to be able to reach them. He WAS a rock star, and that in itself was incredibly appealing, but what made Brian different was that he was so much more as well. Didn’t he see that?

As you continued to study Brian, who was currently hanging his stage wear back on the rack for the next concert, you could believe that at some times, no, he didn’t see it at all.

You sighed to yourself, more determined than ever to make Brian love himself as so many others did. Cringing, you put your soiled shorts right back on again. They couldn’t get much worse. Your shirt was slightly better, but you really needed a change of clothes. You were looking forward to a shower at the hotel.

Once Brian was back in his cargo shorts and button up he looked over at you and smirked. Three long strides and he was by your side, bending down to kiss your forehead. 

“Ready to go Baby?”

There was that smooth voice again. Every little gesture from this man made your heart perform flips in your chest. It was so easy for him to direct you to his will. All the deep thinking could wait. You just wanted to please him.

…

About an hour later you sat alone in your hotel room, staring at the ceiling. Brian had dropped you off with a tired goodbye in the elevator, promising to see you in the morning before ascending to his own, much higher floor. It was too risky to stay in the same room tonight as all the staff were staying at the hotel. You were both so tired that nothing sexy would be happening anyway, but it was still shocking to be all alone in this tour machine without him. He was so solid and sure, and you didn’t realize until he was gone how much you were in over your head.

Brian had told you that you’d be going back to Dallas tomorrow during the rest day. Usually you would have days off to see anyone with an injury or who wanted help with a specific exercise routine, but today you had nothing booked because you had to get all your stuff from home.

You glanced and your phone and took a deep breath, pulling yourself together. It was time to plan your life, inform your friends, and take care of leaving the DCC without any bad blood. There was so much to organize! One quick wink of Brian’s gorgeous eyes and you were hooked, whisking away with him on tour, but you were now stewing about how to tell everyone what was going on. 

You first texted Jenna, telling her that you would be back tomorrow to pack your belongings and say goodbye to the cheerleaders. Then you sent a message to your mum and absolutely dreaded her eventual reply. If she was up she would want to call you, and that was a risky conversation you’d have to tiptoe around, but it had to happen sometime. You couldn’t just up and leave without your folks noticing.

Letting out another sigh you took your phone with you into the bathroom, finally forcing yourself to get ready for bed. As soon as you put it down on the counter it buzzed. Jenna had likely texted you back; she was always so prudent with these things. God you didn’t want to deal with this right now.

You looked at yourself in the mirror, staring at your reflection without really thinking, just that dull feeling of procrastination- not having the energy to get undressed or brush your teeth. Your face looked plain and tired, like it always did to you. How was this lucky girl on tour with Queen? She had no idea how she got here.

The phone buzzed again, so you finally opened the messages.

Jenna: 12:31 AM  
Yas honey soo excited to see you. You’ve got to tell me all about it

Jenna: 12:33 AM  
I’ll come over and help u pack

Well that’s pretty much what you’d expected, so you thanked Jenna and told her you’d see her tomorrow. You really should be getting to bed. You took you shirt off, threw it in your bag and then did the same for your bra and shorts. There were no panties to speak of as Brian still had those somewhere, squirreled away for his own little keepsake. Your keepsakes were much different.

Now naked, you glanced back into the mirror. There were even more marks than last time: some feint, but numerous, spread all across your neck and chest. A shiver ran down your spine at the state Brian had made of you. You loved it. You traced the bruises at your hips and were reminded of the way his hands would grip you and pull you towards him, as if he couldn’t get enough, always needing you closer. Delightful thoughts of earlier flooded into your mind, and you were too tempted not to turn around and look at your bum. You wanted to see if there was a visible reminder to go along with the soreness Brian had left there.

You weren’t disappointed. Your whole ass still looked red and rosy, almost shining in the harsh bathroom light. The red would likely fade by morning but you hoped there would be a little discolouration left for you, and especially Brian, to enjoy. As you looked closer your stomach rolled in dark pleasure, and you quietly gasped at what you saw. There were handprints. Huge handprints with long fingers that sprawled completely across each of your cheeks. It was beautiful, and a deep erotic satisfaction rushed through you at the evidence that you truly belonged to Brian now. You could feel yourself getting aroused again just at the thought of his possessiveness. You may be in over your head here, with a ton of organization to do, but these marks on your body showed you that there was at least one reason you were needed. 

You stared at the handprints in awe, tracing the outline of Brian’s hands on your skin just as he had earlier, not caring about the awkward position you had to twist yourself into to see in the mirror. It was a dirty fascination, you thought to yourself, but you couldn’t get enough of it. You longed for his marks of ownership and control. Your body was his to use as he pleased.

In a brief moment of curiosity, you tried to line your own hand up with the marks. The angle wasn’t quite right, but you almost succeeded, and a sensual lurch rocked through you at the results; you couldn’t even cover half of the skin Brian’s hands did. That man had extremely long fingers. Long, talented guitarist fingers…

Just then the phone buzzed and interrupted your thoughts. It didn’t stop after one vibration though, so your stomach dropped, and this time not in appreciation. There could only be one person calling you. What the hell was your mother doing up at this time of night?

Cursing to yourself, you clenched your teeth and picked up the phone. You took a deep breath to steady yourself. It would be fine. Nothing to worry about. It was only your mum.

“Hello?” You were proud that your voice sounded normal.

“Hi beautiful!” Your mother’s voice was always cheerful on the phone, especially when you called her about something important. “Your dad and I just finished a movie and are on our way home. I got your text… What’s all this about a new job?”

“Well you know how I went to the Queen concert with the DCC right?”

“Of course! I know how much you love them… I can still remember little Y/N strumming air guitar on our couch at home—“

“Yeah Mum, that’s why I was so excited about our performance.” You cut her off before she could go one of her long tangents. “Anyways, as I was saying, the concert was really good— even better than last time I think—and afterwards there was a meet and greet with our cheer team.”

“Oh you lucky girl! That must have been so thrilling for you.”

Looking at yourself in the mirror, covered in purple hickies, you felt a bit weird inside talking to your mother. But you’d be lying if you said you weren’t slightly turned on by your forbidden secret. Oh yes… It was quite a thrilling meeting.

“I was great, truly.” That was about all you’d tell your parents about yesterday evening, other than the next important part. “Long story short, I got to talking with some of the crew and they offered me a job as an athletic therapist and trainer. Seems there were some injuries earlier in the tour that could have been prevented.”

There was a pause on the phone line as your mother processed the information. You felt your teeth clench with nervousness. 

“So you’re saying you got a job touring with Queen… just like that?”

Yeah, you knew it sounded improbable. Of course your mum would be sceptical. You could hear your father sputtering something in the background as well, probably in response to the sentence she just said.

“Yeah, crazy I know!” You tried to play it off, “I guess they were desperate and I was in the right place at the right time.” 

You swallowed the nerves in your throat. No one needed to know that the right place was on the end of Brian’s cock.

“I’m really happy for you Y/N,” your mother finally said something to break the silence, “But you could have given us a little warning.”

You rolled your eyes. “I didn’t have any myself! It was a split-second decision, and I thought the opportunity was too good to pass up.” At least that part was true.

“Fair enough sweetie… It does sound pretty cool. And you’re only young once. I just hope you know all the facts and what you’re getting yourself into.” Her voice sounded a bit worried, but you knew that she accepted your story now.

“Thanks Mum… I know what the job entails.” Oh boy did you. “It will be great work experience before I graduate this winter. I’m packing all my stuff tomorrow and should be done the tour at the end of August.” You rambled off, hoping to end the conversation and distract your mum from asking any questions. “So I won’t even be gone that long.”

“Ok, thanks for keeping us in the loop.” She still sounded unsure, but quickly switched to her usual cheery self. “You know how proud we are of you. Call us any time with all the interesting things you get to see!”

Fuck, that one cut a little deep. They would certainly not be proud if you truly told them all the _interesting_ experiences you’d be having. You needed to end this call now.

“Of course! Anyways I’ve got to get to bed Mum. Big day tomorrow! Love you both.” It was a little curt, but they would understand.

“Alright honey. Love you too. Talk soon.”

“Bye.”

You kept your voice bright until the very end, and then hung up the phone and let out the breath you didn’t know you’d been holding. At least it was done, and you wouldn’t be getting panicked phone calls when they found you weren’t at your apartment.

You were really feeling the exhaustion now, so you quickly showered and brushed your teeth before crawling into the bed. You had no pajamas, obviously, so you decided to sleep naked. There was no one but you in the room anyways. As soon as your head hit the soft pillow you knew you’d be asleep in no time, drifting off to thoughts of Brian.

Tomorrow would be interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was that. I hope you enjoyed the reflections of all kinds in this chapter. I'm not so happy with this one... it's hard to express the feelings I'm trying to get across. Oh well! A writer's struggle I suppose... these are all new to me.


	32. A New Start

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really brief Daddy kink warning at the start of this chapter, but not during a sex scene. I didn't think it warranted an alternate chapter, but thought I'd inform you all the same for those that don't like it!
> 
> Sorry I've been away for a while. There were some things going on, I was busy, and I didn't feel in the right mind to be writing this story. Anyways, I'm back! Hope you enjoy!

You awoke to frantic knocking on your door and burst out of bed in panic, briefly unable to remember where you were or what was going on. Were you late? Did you miss something? Blood rushed from your head and pounded through your heart as you dashed towards the door without thinking. You were already about three steps from the bed when you realized you were still naked, fresh as a babe from the womb and covered in love marks. Your chest froze as there was more insistent knocking, louder this time. You couldn’t let people see you like this! 

“Who is it?” You called towards the visitor, voice still scratchy from sleep and laced with anxiety. You quietly snuck up to the door and looked through the peephole to better assess the situation. Luckily, the sight that greeted you quickly calmed your nerves. You caught a glimpse of a certain broad chest through the hole at the same time as you heard him answer. 

“Let me in Y/N, it’s Bri.” Thank god.

You opened the door much like you had last night, stepping behind it so nobody could see you from the hall. Brian stepped into your room briskly, obviously in a bit of a rush and so as not to be caught by any onlookers. He was dressed today in a black T-shirt with the old Smile logo on his chest, a black vest, and the same cargo shorts as yesterday. He had a paper bag with him, clutched under one long arm. 

“Morning Brian,” you said, closing the door as soon as he entered.

Brian turned to you with slight surprise and smirked. “You seem to be making a habit of welcoming me naked.” You followed his eyes as they roamed down to the purple marks on your bust, and your gut rolled as his lips twitched in smug approval. “Can’t say that I mind.”

Your mouth dropped open in defense of yourself, “I don’t have anything to sleep in Brian… and you know that the rest of my clothes have seen better days. I thought it was someone else at the door! You gave me the fright of my life just now!”

Brian chuckled at your explanation. “Yes, Y/N, I can imagine. We wouldn’t want anyone else seeing you like this would we?” He reached with his free hand to cup your neck and stroke along your trachea with his calloused thumb, sending the familiar rush down your spine. “For Daddy’s eyes only.” One of those gorgeous hazel eyes winked at you, and you melted.

Fuck. It was too early to be getting aroused like this. The man was insatiable. 

Brian seemed to notice your stunned state, following the bulge in your throat as you swallowed beneath his hand. He knew very much how he affected you, and he enjoyed exploiting that power whenever possible. The large hand on your neck trailed down to your shoulder, with Brian thumbing over your clavicle before he released you completely.

“Speaking of clothes, I’ve got a present for you.” He took the paper bag out from his armpit and walked to the bed, gesturing for you to follow him. “I knew you probably had nothing else to wear…” his eyes grew mischievous, “apart from the lovely cheerleader costume.” 

You walked over to stand next to him and he started to open the bag and rummage through its contents as he spoke.

“As much as I want to see you in that again, I thought you’d be more comfortable in something else.”

He removed his hands from the bag, pulling a lovely red material out with him. He held the article up to you, and you watched it unfurl into a beautiful sundress: short-sleeved and high-necked, with an A-line cinch at the waist. It was simple and flirty. Something you could have picked out from the shelves for yourself. And it would cover most of your bite marks, except those just under your chin.

Brian offered it towards you and raised his eyebrows in question, looking keenly for your reaction.

“It’s beautiful Bri,” a bright smile stretched across your face as you took it from him, “Thank you.” You held the material up to your body and were happy to see that it would likely fit quite well.

“Glad you approve. I told them to pick up something simple, but I had to guess at the size.”

Of course. Brian wouldn’t have gone out shopping himself since you last saw him. You suddenly thought of whoever he had go shopping for him last night, probably during the concert, and therefore who else knew about your little secret. It was a bit arousing if you were honest. You liked that people could guess you belonged to Brian.

“Well, you must have a knack for picking women’s clothing... It looks like it should fit.”

Brian’s eyes crinkled with mirth. “Go on then.” He nodded towards you, a silent command for you to put in on here in front of him.

You did as you were told and slipped the dress over your shoulders, smiling and smoothing the material when you were pleased to see it hugged your curves and sat nicely on your shoulders. It did fit remarkably well. Brian was seemingly talented in every single aspect of life; was he even capable of imperfection? Somehow you doubted it, because you were attracted to his few flaws as well.

“Lovely Y/N, you look delectable in red.” 

You stretched your smile even wider at Brian’s throaty words, enjoying the hunger you brought out it him just standing under his gaze, and gave him a little twirl.

“Thanks, I was really dreading having to put on those dirty clothes again.”

“Mmm,” Brian hummed deeply, “Well we’re going back to Dallas today to get your things, so you don’t have to worry about that anymore.” He turned around again and pulled something else out of the bag: a pair of red lacy undies, much like the ones he'd stolen from you earlier. The flimsy material swayed in the air as he looped them on his long finger and offered them towards you with a smirk. “Besides, I like dressing my dolls up nice… so people know you’re taken care of.”

Brian’s sentiment was starting to stir your feelings again. Only this man could sound so caring, sweet and devilishly naughty all at once. You self-identified as an independent woman, but when Brian talked like that you didn't mind one bit to be his little play-thing.

“I’d like that Bri.” Your voice was slightly breathless once more.

“I hoped you’d say that,” Brian chuckled, and tossed the panties towards you for you to catch. “Now be a good girl and put these on. We’ve got a bit of a drive ahead of us, and you’ve already slept in too late.”

…

You knew you were going to pack your things today in Dallas, but you didn’t really know the specifics of the plan, and it was a surprise when Brian announced that he was coming with you. You thought he would have better things to do on his free day, and told him as much, but he brushed you off, saying how he had no plans and would be happy to help you. It made you feel so good inside: to know that this incredible man wanted to spend time with you, but it also was slightly nerve-wracking as you sat in the car with him. You always felt a bit like you were under pressure in his presence, constantly focused on his reactions and how to please him. He was just that charismatic and imposing. As you looked over at him, relaxed and splayed out on the seat beside you, you wondered if he fully knew the effects he had on people.

That’s why you found yourself only calming completely once you heard the soft snoring drift over from Brian’s side of the car. Your face formed a tight, wide grin as the butterflies of adoration flew through you at the sight of him. He was adorable. You were glad he could take some time to catch up on his beauty sleep, not that he needed any help with that though. Perhaps you were a little smug too, seeing the obvious evidence that you’d tired him out yesterday. God knows this man was not on a regular sleep cycle, judging from the Instagram posts he so often sent in the middle of the night.

The drive to Dallas was a few hours, but you were happy to sit in silence for a while, just looking at Brian’s handsome face and admiring his features as he snoozed. He was truly beautiful, still so full of life and passion, and your gaze was drawn to each stunning detail. Every time you studied him you were struck by how large he was, and you didn’t mean just physically. Yes, he was tall… that much was obvious, but as he sat there with his arms along the seatback, you realized that he was quite broad across the chest as well. Then there were his arms and legs, extending forever from his body and filling the car with his presence. His features were just BIG: big head, big nose, big hair, and big personality. It was incredibly attractive, and you adored simply sitting beside him. It was a powerful experience to see such a man, proud and larger-than-life, in such a vulnerable, human position. How were you so very lucky to get to see?

As Brian slept, you took the time also to inform Jenna of your likely arrival time, and made a list on your phone of what to pack. You wouldn’t have that much time once you got to your apartment, so you wanted to be efficient. You also didn’t want to make Brian wait too long, seeing as he was so kind to make the journey with you, and you idly wondered what he would do to amuse himself as you packed. He must have some other reason to go back to Dallas, because surely these hours driving were not just worth it to help you gather your things.

You also sent an email to your cheerleading coach explaining the situation. It took you quite a while to word it properly, showing all the reasons why you chose to leave, but leaving a good relationship behind. You truly had enjoyed your time with the DCC, and were grateful for everything the organization had given you (especially the chance to meet a certain rock star). She had known for a while that you were planning on leaving once you graduated and found a job relating to your degree, so hopefully a slightly early parting wouldn’t be too hard to handle. There were plenty of girls waiting eagerly for your spot anyways, who had been training for months but were still not on the performance squad.

It was bitter-sweet to be ending this portion of your life, and your heart twinged as you thought about all the girls on the team that you wouldn’t have the chance to see again, but you were so excited for the future, especially the first few weeks with Brian, that it was definitely more thrilling than sad. 

You glanced over at Brian again. His head had lolled against his chest, but his quiet snoring continued to fill the silence in the car. How could you resist this man? He was amazing, and so deserving of happiness and pleasure. You would do anything he asked of you; of this you were sure. Luckily, the things he wanted you to do you’d found that you wanted to do anyways, and he was kind and caring enough to check that his requests were met with enthusiasm. 

Damn it. You really were screwed. There was no way you’d be able to let him go when the time came. You recognized once again that you’d fallen too deep too quickly, but there was nothing you could do about it. He was Brian fucking May: the most attractive, intelligent, irresistible man that existed on this earth. You’d just been lucky enough to pass near his orbit, and been pulled in for the experience of a lifetime. You’d literally stared at posters of him on your wall for years, so you forgave yourself for re-arranging your life around this brief foray with him. It was a bit pathetic, sure, but you were only young once, and you had to take advantage of exciting opportunities.

Having come to terms with your choices, you relaxed against the backrest and let out a deep breath, ready to say goodbye to your friends and your home.

…

Eventually there was a bit of a lurch in the car as Allan had to stop suddenly. You watched as the bouncy white curls floated in front of Brian’s face for the briefest moment, before his head followed with them. The movement stirred Brian awake, and he opened his eyes slowly to look around the car, before settling his gaze on you and giving a soft smile. He was still clearly groggy from the nap, but he gestured towards his chest lazily, calling you towards him.

You had no chance to resist such an action, so you immediately complied, eagerly leaning towards him and arranging yourself to lie with your back against his warm torso. This was always the best place to be: nestled in Brian’s embrace. 

A low rumble of contentment came from his chest once you were in place, and he moved one arm across your stomach, lightly pulling you in. You let your head rest against his shoulder and enjoyed his body in silence, indulging Brian’s sleepy, cuddly mood. You could almost fall asleep yourself like this, but you’d never been good at resting in the car, and the feeling of the man below you was too good to miss. He was so soft; it made you feel safe.

After a few more minutes, the arm atop your midsection stirred, and Brian started to stroke his fingers along your side, just above your hip. The material of the dress wasn’t very thick, but you still wished you could feel the callouses you knew existed there. 

Brian groaned softly and shifted himself under you a bit, “What time is it Y/N?” His voice was still rough from sleep, and a wonderful fuzzy feeling filled your chest as you looked at your phone for the time.

“Almost noon. You slept for a while, but we still have about an hour before we get there.”

“Mmm,” Brian hummed again, “Sorry for falling asleep on you baby. The tours tire me out more than they used to.”

You reached down and patted his thigh with your hand. “Don’t worry Brian, I don’t mind. You need to catch some shut-eye now and again. You barely sleep as it is.”

“One can’t accomplish anything when asleep,” he grumbled in opposition, “So too much is a waste of time.”

Your light chuckle shook your body on top of Brian; this man was always so stubborn, even when only half-conscious. “As if you’re not accomplished enough Dr. May,” you replied teasingly, still enjoying the way his leg felt under your hand, “I think you’ve put 99 percent of the population to shame with everything you’ve done.”

“Only 99 percent?” Brian refused to let go of his stubbornness, but you could tell he’d accepted your point and turned the conversation into a joke with his tone.

You rolled your eyes, even though he couldn’t see you do so. “Fine then, you arrogant man. 99.99 percent.”

It was Brian’s turn to chuckle then, as he squeezed you closer to him and clamped a possessive hand on your side. “That’s better. One percent of the world’s population is still 70 million people Y/N, and I’d hate to think you’d rather be with one of them because I’ve fallen asleep on you.”

Of course he’d use figures to support his argument. “Never. No one can compare to you Sir.”

There was a brief silence as Brian breathed in and out, rubbing your arms before he answered in that smooth voice.

“Ah darling, you’re so wonderful to my needy ego.”

It always amazed you how self-aware and self-critical Brian was in some ways, but how he couldn’t see or accept other aspects of his character. The man was a mystery, even to himself. “Happy to be of service,“ you said, “but every word is true.”

The conversation lulled into comfortable silence as you appreciated each other’s company and the feeling of your bodies pressed together. Brian’s hands started to wander under the hem of your dress and flutter along your thighs, but they never went so high as to start anything naughty. It was just a reminder whose lap you currently rested in, and whose money bought the dress you were wearing. You knew he didn’t necessarily mean it that way, but you couldn’t help but feel slightly embarrassed, and slightly turned-on, by the thought of Brian’s gift.

At least he was fully awake now, and you could pass the remaining travel time by getting to know him a little better. Or attempting to. It would be interesting to see what Brian decided to tell you.

“So Bri,” you said brightly, “Tell me some stories about touring back in the day. When there were no cell phones to record and young handsome rock stars could get away with almost anything.”

Brian must have been feeling indulgent, stroking your hair as you lay upon his chest, because he sighed wistfully and began speaking in that wonderful low tenor.

“It was wild and wonderful Y/N, I’m not going to lie, but the rumours have been blown way out of proportion over the years.”

You pressed on, determined to get a more specific answer. “I’ve seen some pictures Bri… Pool parties with willing women?”

He laughed beneath you, shaking your entire body as he did so. “My my, aren’t you a persistent thing. Yes, I won’t deny there were some of those.”

“Circus performers and nuns?”

Brian really laughed then, and grabbed your arms to sit you up on your own seat so he could see your face. “They weren’t really nuns,” he said with a wry smirk, “Just strippers dressed as nuns.”

Your mouth dropped open, both at the scandal and in surprise that he was sharing this information. “Like that makes it better!” Your eyes widened at him in enjoyment and encouragement. “Some naked mud-wrestling perhaps?”

“Not with me!” Brian said, pinching your knee and making a face.

“Oh that’s right… you prefer to do your wresting on a bed.”

You winked at him then, and grinned wide showing your teeth. He blushed slightly at your words and briefly glanced down at the floor. How could you not adore this man? Such a stud, the dream of every woman around, yet still humble and awkward about talking of it.

Here was the big question, and you shot it from your mouth before you could second-guess yourself. “Servers with trays of cocaine balanced on their heads?”

Brian winced a bit then, looking at you sheepishly. “It was a product of the times.”

“Oh Doctor May! I’m shocked!” You feigned outrage at his admission, playfully accepting the information and showing it didn’t bother you all at once. That had gone surprisingly well.  
Brian smiled without showing his teeth and shook his head, staring into your eyes with some sort of self-admonishment.

Your thoughts flashed back to before the encore, and Brian slipping something to himself. You couldn’t contain your curiosity. “And did you ever… partake?”

“I wasn’t aware this was an interrogation Y/N.” Brian’s tone was still light, but there was suddenly a hard edge to his words. You’d have to be careful.

“It’s not Brian. I’m sorry… I was just curious.” You looked up into his eyes pleadingly. “You have to realize how fascinating your life is to us regular folk. You’ve seen things I could only imagine.”  
His eyes softened then, and Brian took a slow breath. “It’s alright sweetheart, I’m not mad.” He gave your arm a quick squeeze for reassurance. “I guess this is what I get for being selfish and whisking away such an innocent young thing to corrupt.”

Then your heart leapt when he winked. It was a joke, but those words still stirred the fire inside you. That was pretty much what you’d fantasized since you first saw Brian on stage, and it was pretty much what he was doing to you anyways. Brian took a deep breath before giving you your answer.

“I tried it a couple times, but never really enjoyed the feeling. I was already high on a life of rock and roll, you see. Besides… I have my own vices aplenty.”

You were touched that he shared his experience with you, and reached out to take his hand. It was slightly silly, you thought as you held his giant hand in yours, for you to cup and comfort such a legend so, but you thought Brian appreciated it.

“Thank you for sharing this with me,” you said, and hoped your face conveyed your feelings of support. “I only asked because I saw you take something just before the encore last night. I was worried about you, and wanted to know if I could do something to help.”

Brian stared at you for a second with an unreadable expression, before pulling you into his gaze with those deep eyes as a smile slowly grew on his face and his irises sparkled with mischief.

“Oh Y/N, you don’t have to worry about me. I’m doing just fine. I’m a 72 year old man with a beautiful, willing, young woman begging for my cock… What do you think it was?” He was obviously amused at this point, but you were being serious.

“Well after our conversation last night, I wasn’t so sure. You didn’t seem to want to talk about such things.”

You were slightly taken aback when Brian laughed suddenly at your reply. You thought it was a well thought out, reasonable response, and you were a little offended with his outburst.

“You’re so sweet…” His hazel eyes scanned your face with wonder and levity. “Fuck darling, no man would willingly admit to something like that. Surely you realize?”

He was right of course, and maybe you had been a bit naïve to think he would openly tell you about using Viagra occasionally, but to you it wasn’t a big deal, so you thought it wouldn’t be for him either. Perhaps you were a bit innocent still.

“Yes. I can see that now. Sorry for being concerned for your well-being.” You crossed your arms and gave a bit of a sarcastic, snarky reply. You knew you were acting childish, but you were still insulted that Brian was laughing at a dilemma you’d been thinking about for hours. You even pouted your bottom lip and turned away from him, showing your disapproval in a joking way.

At this, Brian laughed again, and pulled you into a big bear hug. “Come here you. I’m touched you care about me enough to bring this up, however awkward it must have felt.” He breathed into your neck and you couldn’t help but melt into his embrace, no matter the situation. “But let me keep some of my secrets… it’ll be better for you that way I’m sure.”

You didn’t fully agree with Brian, but who were you to prod any further into his life? So you just nodded into his shoulder and relaxed into his scent and warmth.


	33. Won't You Take Me Home

The car arrived at your apartment just after 1:00 and pulled up to park on the street in front. It was strange to have this new exciting part of your life meet the old, and you were almost embarrassed for Brian to see the plain, inexpensive building you lived in. 

“Thanks for the ride Brian,” you said as the car stopped and you unbuckled your seatbelt, “I’ll be as fast as I can. Maybe an hour if I’m quick.” You’d already made a list of things to pack so you were pretty confident you could do everything you needed without delaying him much.

“What are you talking about Y/N?” Brian was amused for some reason, quirking his lips into a smile and shaking his head. “I’m coming up with you… silly thing.”

That was definitely unexpected, and you suddenly became nervous as your eyes were drawn to the way his curls bounced with the movement. You weren’t opposed to having him see your home, but there was something wrong with the thought of Brian May relaxing in your little apartment: like two worlds that shouldn’t mix. Brian, however, looked keen to explore your life a bit. His eyes sparkled like an excited puppy, full of curiosity and eagerness. There was something so innocent in his face at the moment that you couldn’t let him down. It was truly an unusual life Brian lived when seeing a student apartment was more exciting than the 5-star hotels he frequented regularly. He’d been famous for too long.

“Oh! Okay then…” you replied, finding your voice quickly after the confusion. “You’re more than welcome to come up.” You returned his grin and opened your side door. “Can’t say it will be interesting though.”

You led Brian up to the 4th floor. The familiar route to your door seemed different than usual; your feet were carrying you along the same path you’d walked thousands of times, but your head was in another place. It was focused on the tall guitarist behind you, following like a looming shadow and drawing all your attention. You were lucky not to pass anyone else in the hallways as you didn’t think you would know what to tell them.

When you got to the door you found your hands were shaking a bit, making it difficult to put your keys in the lock. The metal tinkled as you repeatedly missed the hole, and your breathing froze in embarrassment. It was trivial really, showing Brian your home, and you didn’t know why you were nervous, but the damned man standing behind affected you like no other. He seemed to know it too, for he placed a gentle hand on your shoulder: warm and soothing as always.

The key slid into the lock and you opened your door, hinges squealing quietly into the air.

“Well Dr. May, welcome to my humble abode.” You swept your arm into the room and surveyed the small couch, TV and kitchen unit that made up the living space. It wasn’t much, but it was home, and you wondered what Brian would think of it.

Your view of the room was temporarily cut off when a large body stepped in front of you, and your eyes were drawn up to Brian’s smiling face. He was grinning wide with that same twinkle in his gaze as he looked around.

“It’s lovely Y/N.” His smooth voice sounded as he began walking around the space. “It reminds me of our early days, when we were all renting student flats and working to get ourselves through Uni.” Brian chuckled then, and gestured towards the flat-screen TV, “Though I must admit some things are rather different.”

He looked back at you, still standing by the entrance, and winked, sending a little jump into your heart. Once again you were overcome by how charming and gorgeous this man was, standing in your apartment so comfortably, but so visually out of place. In your eyes, Brian was so much above all this normality. He was like a beacon of light in your dull world, shining and filling the room with his light. He brought a certain presence with him everywhere, even in his cargo shorts and T-shirt. What a man. 

Quickly remembering yourself, you shut the door and walked over to him. “Thank you Brian.” You tilted your head up to look into his crinkled eyes, and rose to your toes to catch him in a hug, suddenly feeling the urge to be near. His chest was warm against you cheek, a brief real assurance that he was truly here with you, and it wasn’t all just a dream. Sadly though, you had work to do, so you forced yourself to pull away.

“Make yourself at home,” you said, nodding to the sofa. “I’ll just be in the bedroom packing.”

He hummed and gave you a quick peck on the forehead before wandering over to the couch. “Don’t mind if I do.”

You had to smile at his slow decent to the cushions, grunting quietly as he bent his knees. It was a long way down for him, you realised, thanks to those long legs. He fell the last half-foot with a little plop and relaxed into his normal position, leaning back with limbs splayed. The man really did take up a lot of space, especially in such a small apartment. Every time he sat like that you felt heated and unbearably attracted to him: looking so confident and masculine. 

You swallowed the saliva that had formed in your mouth. “The remote’s on the table and there’s some food in the fridge—help yourself to anything you’d like. Sorry I’m such an awful host, but I think you’d probably appreciate me getting this done as fast as possible.”

“No problem dear,” Brian called back, “I can amuse myself.”

He truly was incredible, you thought as you turned to leave to your bedroom. Taking a deep breath with your hands on your hips, you looked at your bed, tried to get Brian out of your mind, and got ready to uproot your life.

You pulled out your list on the phone and got to packing straight away, flinging items into your suitcase. A smile grew on your lips as you heard the soft sounds of the Nature channel coming from the other room. Brian had figured out the television then. You still couldn’t believe this amazing man was here with you, doing normal-people things. It was very strange, but incredibly heart-warming.

You had to focus on your work though… so you could get back to more exciting things. You decided to pop some headphones in while you packed, so as not to be distracted.

…

About half an hour later you were almost done. You’d packed everything necessary, and were now just deciding on some more formal outfits and dresses to take with you. You couldn’t help dancing along to the music in your ears, shaking your hips to the beat as you went through your closet. ‘Fat Bottomed Girls’ had come up on shuffle, so you subconsciously launched into your DCC routine. It never failed to make you wild, strutting to the powerful guitar, but it didn’t escape you that the hands which played and wrote those chords were sitting in the other room. You’d be a bit embarrassed if Brian found out just how often you’d air-guitared your broom to this song while cleaning the apartment. Speaking of Brian, you wondered which of your dresses he would like the most. You thought immediately of the red ones, for that was a colour that seemed to be close to his heart. Everyone needed some variety though, and you made a visual catalogue of all the pieces you thought you looked best in.

Still deep in thought and swaying away, you suddenly felt hands grab your shoulders, and you started with surprise, letting out a high-pitched yelp. Your heart was pounding as you hadn’t heard anyone approach, but you quickly turned around and took out an earbud, because those hands could only belong to one person.

You saw Brian chuckling to himself as he stood behind you and shook his head. “I didn’t mean to scare you darling, but now I know why you weren’t answering me.”

Your pulse was still thudding, but beginning to calm down slightly. It wasn’t like it was ever slow in Brian’s presence anyways. “Sorry Brian, I put some music on to focus.”

“I can see that,” he said amusedly, raising his eyebrows at your so-called focus. “Don’t stop on my account. I quite enjoyed the show.” He smirked down at you, standing with those wonderful hips cocked just so. “What were you dancing to? Why don’t you put it on properly so I can hear?” 

Brian’s questions were innocent enough, but blood rushed to your cheeks in embarrassment. Dancing for Brian alone was much different than as part of your cheerleading team. All his focus would be on you, which was both arousing and intimidating. Not to mention you had been listening to his song.

“I still have to pick the last few outfits,” you gestured to your closet, “but maybe you can help me with that… and then we’ll see about a little performance.”

Brian’s smirk grew wider, and you couldn’t believe the words that had come out of your mouth. You’d just set yourself up for the most nerve-wracking performance of all time because of your inability to deny this man anything he wanted.

“Excellent, glad I can help. Pass me your phone won’t you Y/N?” He sat on the bed, leaned over your suitcase and grabbed the portable speaker you’d placed on top. “I prefer vinyl but don’t think I don’t know how these work.”

You swallowed as you took the headphones out, knowing you’d be caught, and tossed your phone onto the soft mattress in front of him. 

“Let’s see what my baby girl likes to listen to,” Brian said as he connected the speaker and pressed play right away.

Of course, the second chorus of ‘Fat Bottomed Girls’ was still in progress, so immediately the sounds of Brian’s own Red Special blasted into his ears. You could feel your face heat, and your teeth clench as you observed his reaction.

He was first surprised, recognizing the song, and the whites of his eyes were more visible than usual as they widened. Soon enough though, that crooked, arrogant smirk that you knew so well was back, and Brian looked up at you like he owned your very existence. Which in reality, he almost did.

“Oh honey,” his sinful voice dripped, “Didn’t you get enough of this these last two nights?”

“I— it was on shuffle!” You stammered, “I didn’t pick it specifically… but I can’t resist when it comes on either.” Like Brian could blame you for having too much Queen on your phone; it was his bloody fault for being so talented.

“Well this won’t do at all,” he answered, looking down at the phone, “It’s much too narcissistic to listen to one’s own music, even for me” He skipped to the next song and smiled when he heard the more mellow sounds of ‘Here Comes the Sun” by the Beatles, and turned the volume down slightly. “Much better. Now,” he straightened on the bed, folded his hands in his lap and looked at you, “What do you need to decide between?”

Your neck was still flushed with embarrassment, but you held up two of your favourite dresses for Brian to see. He quickly glanced between them and pointed to the one on the left, which had a much tighter fit that would hug all your slender curves. Well, someone wasn’t shy about showing what he wanted. You repeated the action twice more, adding each garment to the suitcase once Brian had chosen. It was quite the compromising situation, with Brian literally choosing what you would be wearing like he had complete control over your body. It was quite hot to be honest, and a lesser man wouldn’t have felt comfortable doing it so blatantly, but you and Brian had a specific arrangement and you wanted to know what would please him. You didn’t feel that there was anything wrong with it, for you had CHOSEN to give this power over to him, and you both enjoyed the dynamic it created.

You thought you’d packed enough at this point and told Brian as much. He nodded at your words and gave a wry little smile.

“We can buy anything else you need anyways. It won’t be a problem.”

You smiled back at Brian sweetly and thanked him, even though it was still weird to accept such things from him. It was interesting that he phrased the sentence with “We”, because you were certain he wouldn’t be letting you pay for anything, and the sight of you and him shopping together would likely cause a bit of a stir in the tabloids. So you didn’t know how “We” came into it, but it was probably just a result of Brian being so quiet and humble about his money. You could tell he was secretly proud though, that he had the means to support himself and those he cared about. Maybe there was something to Jenna’s sugar daddy comments after all.

“Now, sweetheart, I think you promised me something…” 

You felt your pulse pick back up immediately as Brian’s tone turned heated and full of naughty promise. Those bright eyes glinted with mischief as a lopsided smirk lifted his lips to show that sharp left incisor. The bright white tooth caught your eye for some reason, and you found yourself staring at it as he ran his tongue underneath. God that was sexy, and you felt the overwhelming urge to have him bite you once more. 

“I—I guess I did.”

He leaned back and spread his legs on your bed, resting on his elbows. It looked like a natural adjustment, but knowing Brian, you suspected all his actions were well thought out and planned to tempt, tease and torment you in the most wonderful ways. Whatever the case, it was certainly working, as you felt yourself wet the flimsy panties Brian had given you earlier.

He was too much for you to handle, lying there on your duvet like some kind of erotic fallen-angel: dressed all in black, and drawing your gaze to the contrast between the material and the milky skin of his bare legs and arms. Not to mention his beautiful, bright curls that seemed to shine in every kind of light. He was everything you’d always wanted, lying there and seeming far too large for your modest bed.

Brian chuckled at you, drawing you back into the present, and you realized you’d been standing like a love-sick puppy at the end of the bed for a few moments. “…Well?” Brian said, amusement clear in his voice, “I’m waiting.”

You swallowed again down your dry throat, mind blank with no idea what you were going to do now. You were nervous and aroused, but aching to please Brian. It was the least you could do after ignoring him for 30 minutes.

“Put on a song then,” you said with more confidence than you felt, “The password’s just 9999.” 

You watched with baited breath as Brian went into your phone, probably scrolling through the first few songs in alphabetical order.

“You’ve got pretty good taste Y/N… I approve.” Brian said as he browsed through the selection. You had mostly classic rock downloaded on your phone, with some other genres and newer material thrown in. There were surely songs he recognized on the list.

Brian hadn’t gotten very far when his thumb stopped moving, and his eyes narrowed slightly in consideration. After a brief moment, his lips twitched to a smile and you knew he’d chosen.

“I think I’ve got something… You ready baby?”

‘As much as I’ll ever be,’ said your inner dialogue, but outwardly you put on a brave face. “Of course; whenever you wish.”

Brian’s eyes darkened and moved to focus on you, just as he chose the song and an powerful drum beat filled the silence. You recognised it immediately, and your heart started pounding almost as strongly as the rhythm. He really hadn’t gotten far down the list; this was Robert Palmer’s ‘Addicted to Love’. It was a perfect song to gyrate and grind your hips to, strong chords and a slow enough tempo to gain that sexual drive. You’d definitely danced to this song before, late at night when you were alone, reveling in the way you could make your body move to the music. You would just have to channel all that passion right now. Easy. …Right?

There was a pretty long introduction for you to get in the groove, slowly getting the feel for the song, and overcoming your self-consciousness in front of Brian. You were confident in your body, and you bloody well worked hard for it. There was nothing wrong with showing off a bit. Especially when the man watching was such a sex icon.

The lyrics were poignant as well, and you admired Brian’s cheekiness in picking this particular track. You buried your nerves and let the music flow through you, much as you always did during performances. It wouldn’t do to make yourself self-conscious by focusing too much on what you looked like right now. Years of training would make the movements good; you just needed to get into the flow. As soon as the guitar riff started you were in motion, swaying and thrusting your hips to the beat.

_The lights are on, but you're not home _  
_Your mind, is not your own _

The singing filled your ears as you danced, and you worked up the nerve to sneak a glance at Brian on the bed. He was staring at you intensely with his lips slightly parted, completely enraptured with your performance. It was so incredibly encouraging, to catch the attention of a rock star like this, that you started to feel the same confidence you were projecting. 

_Your heart sweats, your body shakes _  
_Another kiss is what it takes _

As soon as you caught Brian’s gaze he licked his lips and bit the bottom one, showing you just how much he was enjoying the dance. Fuck, you really were on display for him, and at this point it looked like he was working up quite the appetite. The dress was flowing with your hips as you swayed and you watched him, overcome as hungry hazel eyes followed every movement. You were breathless, but not from dancing. The lust on Brian’s face was enough to seize your lungs entirely.

_You can't sleep, you can't eat _  
_There's no doubt you're in deep _

The lyrics invaded your head as you moved your body. It was as if he’d chosen this song to reflect your inner thoughts. You were completely taken with Brian, and there was no doubt you were hopelessly trapped by your need to please him. Were you really that obvious? Or did the song reflect his feelings as well?

_Your throat is tight, you can't breathe _  
_Another kiss is all you need_

At this point one of Brian’s hands had strayed closer to his crotch, palm on his hip and fingers just delicately brushing over his bulge. He was an unashamed tempter, drawing your gaze to that delectable area of his anatomy, and probably pleasing himself a bit in the process. There was nothing you could do to relieve your own ache except continue to dance, and revel in the fact that Brian May was getting hard on your little double bed.

_You like to think that you're immune to the stuff, oh yeah _

You couldn’t resist your own need any longer and stepped closer to Brian, filling the inviting space between his legs. You continued to gyrate and dance while at last creating that contact with him you’d been wanting. His long legs were in the perfect position to grind on, but that elusive cock was still out of reach. You weren’t quite sure how you could contain yourself for the remainder of the song.

_It's closer to the truth to say you can’t get enough_  
_ You're gonna have to face it, you're addicted to love_

Just as the chorus ended, Brian paused the music. It seemed he couldn’t wait either. You could see his chest expanding and contracting as he breathed heavily. You were frozen on the spot, looking at his intense expression, and waiting in anticipation for his next move.

“Fuck the rest,” he growled, “You’re too delicious to pass up.” His eyes were frighteningly dark with want. He sat up a bit and rubbed his big hands along his thighs, finally patting his lap in invitation. “Come here my sweet.”


	34. Close Call

The heat of Brian’s crotch was magic between your legs as you eagerly parted them around his waist and straddled his lap. There was nothing between your wet sex and his shorts except the flimsy underwear he’d given you earlier. Absolutely wonderful.

Brian was loving the feeling of you as well, from the way he buried his hands beneath your dress and cupped your bare bottom in his grip. How lovely of him to have the forethought to have given you a thong; all the better to enjoy his warm palms on your skin. The way his big hands cupped your flesh felt soothing and so _right_ , even though your cheeks were still sore from last night.

Brian pressed you harder against him with a deep moan. There was a clear hardness hidden beneath his fly, and you very much wished to help him with it.

“Mmm Sir… I see you enjoyed my little performance.”

The hands clamped firmly on your tender rear. “Yes baby. I certainly did.” Brian pressed his nose against your neck, nuzzling along your collar bone and breathing in your scent. You were in utter bliss, squirming on his lap and responding to every touch and caress. He was so close that you felt the wetness of his lips and the rumble of his voice as he murmured against your skin.

“You were such a good girl. So sweet and so sexy, dancing around in that pretty little dress I gave you.” 

Brian grazed his teeth against your throat, and you were reminded again of those sharp points and how they felt when he bit and claimed your body. You moaned at the thought alone, flesh tingling under his hot breath. You wanted to give him everything.

“Glad you liked it… I was nervous, but I’d do anything for you.” You said the last words throatily, hoping to imply a lot more than dancing in the future.

“Oh darling, you were nervous? With a figure like this,” he squeezed your bottom again, “What on earth did you have to be nervous for?”

You took a shaky breath in his arms. “YOU make me nervous Sir… but in a good way,” you told him honestly, “Like the ascent of a roller coaster or the rush from looking off a tall building.”

Brian leaned back and observed you for a moment with his lips pursed, but it seemed he didn’t have any reply to your words, simply smiling and pulling you in for a proper kiss. It was like he understood your feelings, and accepted your reaction to him even if there was nothing he could do about it. He knew who he was and what that meant for other people.

His lips were soft and warm and he tasted faintly of mint, as well as something distinctively him. The slight stubble that brushed against your cheek was masculine and inviting; its intoxicating roughness sent twinges of pleasure through your core with every stroke of skin. You wanted him to devour you.

You fervently melted into his embrace and opened your mouth to him, inviting and almost pleading for him to take you. It was a welcome pleasure when Brian thrust his tongue into yours and plundered your lips, and you felt your mind clouding as you got lost within his essence. There were needy, whimpering moans bubbling from your chest, most of which were lost before they could escape Brian’s clutch.

Heavy breathing and wet lip-smacking filled the room as you ground your hips down against Brian’s, delighting in the sweet friction between you. He ran his hands over your back and bottom, driving you crazy under your dress with the rough pads of his talented fingers. When you truly thought you could stand no more, Brian released your mouth to breathe against your cheek.

“My sweet little Y/N… you still have no idea what you do to me.” He pressed himself against you to feel every reaction he caused in your body. “Such a perfect, beautiful, wonderful girl that I have all to myself.” His light chuckle met your ears. “I’m a very lucky boy.”

Reluctantly you pulled your face away from his. You missed the contact dearly, but needed to see into those deep hazel eyes. “I’m the lucky one Sir.” You spoke to him with reverence and sincerity, perched on his lap like you belonged there. “Please make me yours again.”

Brian’s reaction was delightful.

He closed his eyes and furrowed his brow, while curling his lip slightly as if still in disbelief, but from the low growl that escaped between his teeth you could tell he was immensely pleased. When he opened his eyes again you were immediately lost within their lustful depths. The burning fire of passion flowed from his pupils right between your legs as he stared, hot and hungry.

Brian snaked one long hand around your throat, pressing slightly while cupping the back of your neck with his fingers, while the other remained under your dress and slipped into your knickers. The possessiveness was evident in both areas: he held your breath with one hand and your pleasure with the other. You couldn’t move your head much in Brian’s grip, but tried desperately to create some friction between your legs where his long fingers were grazing your pussy from behind.

“None of that now baby.” Brian’s voice was stern and sensual. “You wait patiently for what I give you.”

Your breath was shaky under his grip, but you sighed out a breathless, “Yes Sir,” and that was all Brian needed as he gripped the nape of your neck and pulled your head towards him.

At the first touch of his lips, you closed your eyes and gave over to his control. He smothered your mouth with his, kissing roughly and greedily, and then only when you were both desperate for air did he retreat, sucking and biting your bottom lip as he pulled away. You basked in the slight pain left lingering on your lip once he was gone, and opened your eyes when a moment passed without him returning for more.

Brian was staring at you again, silently controlling the very beating of your heart. He took his hands off of you to undo his fly and slowly freed his bulging penis from the material. You salivated at the sight; did he have any idea how much you loved that juicy cock, pure evidence of his arousal for you? From the subtle smirk that crossed his face, you were certain he did.

“It’s all for you sweet thing.”

Fuck, Brian’s smug voice shot right to your core. You loved when he got all confident and haughty. There was nothing you wanted more than to caress and worship this man’s body; he was everything.

The tip of Brian’s cock was already glistening with need, so you pulled up the bottom of his T-shirt to save it from getting dirty. If the action also let you see more of his creamy, delicious tummy, who would question your true motives? One glimpse of that area, and you were a mess, flooding your own underwear with arousal. There was something about Brian allowing you this intimacy, to see and appreciate a part of him he didn’t like, that sent overwhelming emotion through your veins. You almost couldn’t think, just focused entirely on the man before you, who permitted you to please him so.

“You may touch Y/N,” Brian said, adjusting you upon him to give more space. “Put those dainty fingers to good use.”

Chest tight with anticipation, you took his erection in your grip and began pumping, slow and loose as there was no lube other than his own precome. You were still perched in his lap, fondling and worshiping the big, hard cock between your two stomachs, so you could feel the twitches that passed through Brian’s body at your touch. 

“That’s it baby. See how hard I am for you? Your hands feel so good, and I’m aching.” Brian’s voice was rough as he tried to calm himself under your ministrations, and he relaxed to lie down flat on the mattress under you. “Stroke it better.”

“Of course Sir.”

As Brian fell back, you could finally clear your head a bit, having a brief respite from his heady presence directly in front of you. Behind his head you could see the top of your bed, and the poster over your headboard. Oh shit. How hadn’t you remembered that earlier? There was your Queen poster hanging as it always did, and Brian’s handsome face staring back out at you. Had he seen it? He hadn’t made a comment, but you never knew with that man. 

Poster Brian was much younger than the one you’d come to know, and achingly beautiful. He was the pretty boy you’d admired since you were a teenager, all angelic features and sharp cheekbones with luscious chestnut curls falling to his shoulders. It was a strange experience to reconcile the old picture with the man he’d become. But as you saw the real Brian panting below as you pumped him, white curls splayed out on the mattress in a halo around his head, you knew you wouldn’t want him any other way. 

This wasn’t a celebrity crush you’d had throughout adolescence; this was a real MAN with real needs and the most interesting personality you’d ever encountered. He’d lived years and had incredible experiences since that poster picture was taken, and come out the complete, intelligent, attractive and erotic creature before you. How could you desire for that to be taken away? No. To you, as he was now, Brian was more stimulating than he’d ever been. What that said about your preferences, you weren’t quite sure.

Suddenly overcome with emotion and reverence for the man, you leaned down and pressed your lips to his flushed cock in a passionate kiss, trying to mold yourself into him and experience all he had to offer. You couldn’t get enough. You were going to make him feel so good, show him how happy and grateful you were to be his.

As soon as you took his shining tip into your mouth, Brian let out a deep moan, bucking his hips up to slide a bit further in. You sputtered a bit and thought for a second to admonish him for the impatient action, but soon decided against it as his large member filled you up. You enjoyed the feeling of his pleasure too much; if Brian wanted to thrust into his little toy who were you to stop him? You were happy to be used as he wanted.

You gave your own moan then, humming around his thick cock. Blood pounded in your ears and you reveled in the taste of him, eagerly bobbing up and down his shaft. It was a wonder that you could hear anything over your own pulse and Brian’s heavy breathing, but somehow your lustful thoughts were interrupted when a faint metallic clicking sound came to your ears.

Your heart dropped immediately. Shit! When was Jenna coming here again? It couldn’t be time already!

You quickly pulled yourself off Brian, leaving him hissing at the cold air on his wet dick and suddenly confused at your actions. It didn’t take him long to see your panicked face though, and he immediately sat up with his own anxiety.

“What’s the matter baby? Did I do something wrong?”

You shook your head, pulse pounding as you were unable to form words of adequate explanation in time. But then Brian noticed the sound too. Both of you looked at the other, eyes wide with fright as you heard the door to your apartment open in the other room.

“Hey Y/N, did you come in that car out front?” You could hear the sounds of Jenna walking through the door and quickly scrambled to pull away from Brian. “Blacked out windows… “ she mused into the silent apartment, “Very upscale.”

You’d never been so nervous in your life, but tried to maintain a calm voice when you called out to answer your best friend. “Yes I did.” Despite your best efforts, you could tell there was something off in your tone. You blinked at Brian as he hastily tucked himself back into his shorts. Somehow he managed with the aid of the normally baggy fit, but there were certain aspects of male arousal that couldn’t be hidden.

“Are you still in there packing?” The soft padding of Jenna’s steps moved across the floor towards the bedroom. “I thought you’d be mostly done by now and came to help with the last few things.”

“Jenna wait!” You said forcefully before she could get any closer, and to your relief the footsteps paused while she was still out of eye line. Now the only thing thudding was your pulse.  
“What?”

“Just please don’t come in here right now.” You prayed she would listen, even just due to your desperate tone. “I’ll be out in a sec.”

“Umm… okay?” Jenna was obviously confused, but thankfully you heard her walk away into the seating area.

“Thank you!” you called after her, hoping to placate her annoyance and curiosity.

You quickly turned to Brian then, who had moved to stand behind the bed in case Jenna entered the room. “I’m SO sorry,” you whispered, “I completely lost track of time and I forgot my friend was coming over to say goodbye.” 

Curses ran through your head. You couldn’t believe you’d fucked up this much, embarrassing and exposing Brian like this. He must hate you, and you wouldn’t blame him. Your teeth clenched together in sorrow and you bowed your head, unable to look him in the eye after this.

“Does she already know?”

His voice was surprisingly calm, and you stood frozen as you tried to answer. How was he so kind, so considerate and so rational?

“Well, kinda… She—“

“And do you trust her?” Brian interrupted you with another hushed whisper.

You nodded your head, still in awe of his control in such a situation.

“Then there’s not much to worry about is there?” You did look at Brian then, full of wonder and thanks. Did he truly not care about this? Your head was still spinning from the surprise.

“I guess… not?” You looked to Brian for guidance.

“No, there’s not. Don’t eat yourself up over this darling.” He gave a tight lipped smile. “Anyways, I distracted you so it’s partly my fault. Go out there and tell your friend what’s going on. I’ll join you in a minute… when I’ve had a bit of time to sort myself out.” 

He gave you a cheeky wink then, gesturing to his still-hard erection, and your heart melted. He was the most amazing person you’d ever met.

“Okay… thank you so much Brian.” You let out the strangled breath you’d been holding throughout, and then added a passing thought. “You’re incredible, do you know that?”

A bigger grin appeared on Brian’s face at your words, flashing those sharp teeth. “Oh I’m quite aware Y/N. But I still think you’ll have to make this up to me later.”

You nodded as you moved to exit the room, and felt a flutter of anticipation at his suggestion. “I’ll look forward to it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for interrupting them lol... I'm mean. Thanks to all of those still reading who leave comments and kudos! I love you all :)


	35. Three's a Crowd

Jenna was sitting on the couch when you entered the room to see her. You knew you were probably still flushed and a bit sweaty thanks to Brian, but you hoped it wasn’t too obvious. Jenna would likely guess what had happened once you told her he was here anyways; she could always read you like a book. 

“Hi Jenna, sorry about that.” You spoke up as you walked towards her, cringing in anticipation while you did so, and she turned to look at you.

Your friend was immediately suspicious, folding her arms and pursing her lips as she bored her sharp eyes into yours. “What was all that about Y/N? You were acting very strange.” There was a bite to her tone that made you feel tremendously guilty.

“I kinda got distracted and forgot what time you were coming. It's my fault. I’m so sorry for all the confusion.” You were so embarrassed that the words came out fast and monotone, almost like verbal diarrhea, so Jenna didn’t interrupt you before you were done explaining. “Don’t freak out… but I didn’t come here alone.”

Jenna’s eyes widened as she worked out your insinuation, and her jaw dropped open to mouth the words ‘Is Brian here?’ in exaggerated movement.

You nodded and whispered to her. “Yes… but I didn’t know he was planning on coming.”

“So he’s…” Jenna’s gaze drifted over to the bedroom as she shook her head in that direction.

You nodded again.

A cheeky smile slowly grew on her face after she got over the initial surprise. Jenna was clearly still in disbelief about your situation with Brian, but she never missed a chance to tease you. “…And you were distracted. There’s a rock star in the bedroom you didn’t want me to see, and you were _distracted_.” There was no subtlety in her emphasis the second time she quoted your earlier words.

Jenna really looked at you then, pupils tracking over your rosy cheeks and lingering on the hickies and bite marks visible above the neckline of your new dress. Makeup could only cover so much. You felt suddenly exposed and nervous, but also somehow aroused at the fact someone else knew just how you belonged to Brian. Someone you could trust.

“My God Y/N,” she was astonished at all the hints that could be observed, “I didn’t know you had it in you.”

You couldn’t resist getting back at Jenna for all the times she’d made fun of you over the years, living her boisterous life and teasing you for your choices, so you knew what you wanted to say. 

“Oh, I’ve definitely had it in me.”

You wished you were recording so you could see the look on your best friend’s face whenever you wanted; her mouth became impossibly wider and her eyebrows shot up to her hairline. She was visibly gobsmacked at the boldness of your double entendre, and you grinned.

“Geez… someone’s happy.” Jenna finally found her voice. “I guess I can see why you’ve decided to leave us all so suddenly. Can’t say that I blame you.” She returned your smile. “It must be very exciting.”

“You’ve got no idea.”

You and Jenna chatted for a bit longer: you telling her more of the specifics about your job. The athletic therapist job. You weren’t about to divulge anything you and Brian got up to; the thought alone made you sick. You could never do that to him purely for bragging rights.

After about 5 minutes you were in the midst of explaining the need for a preventative fitness routine on a rock tour, when Brian walked out of the bedroom. Both of you immediately turned towards him at the sound of footsteps and stopped your conversation, deferring to his presence as usual. It was hard not to.

He smiled gently, nodding his head towards Jenna in a silent greeting. “Hello ladies. I didn’t mean to interrupt.” There was a bit of an awkward silence as he hovered over the two of you seated on the small couch. Brian looked towards you and raised his eyebrows slightly while glancing to Jenna. Oh right, they hadn’t been properly introduced.

“Sorry Bri, this is Jenna. She’s been my best friend since high school and we joined the Dallas Cheerleaders together.”

“Ah, I thought you looked familiar.” Brian’s voice seemed to smooth over the awkwardness, taking control and putting everyone at ease. “I apologize for any trouble I caused you earlier.”

“It’s okay… it’s an honour to officially meet you.” Jenna was clearly still a bit star-struck, even though Brian was standing in your tiny apartment wearing a T-shirt and cargo shorts.

The man simply smiled at her words: a closed-lip affair that showed he was used to the phrase. He looked down at the couch, eyes flicking between the two of you. “May I?” He unfurled his hands towards the seat. The couch may be small, but it was the only chair in the area, unless someone wanted to bring a stool from the kitchen. Clearly Brian didn’t mind some close contact.

“Of course!” “Yes!” You and Jenna accepted his request at the same time, scooting over to make room on the cushions. Unfortunately, you both chose to move in opposite directions, so instead of leaving a large space for Brian on one side, a gap opened up between the two of you. 

It wasn’t what you’d meant to do, but Brian took it immediately, turning to plop himself down in the middle. The space was tight so you were pressed up against him, and a little twinge of jealously shot through you when you realized Jenna would be in the same situation. Brian put his arms on the back of the couch to create more room as usual, and you instinctively leaned in to his soft side. One quick glance to Brian’s slightly smug face told you everything; he was very much enjoying the company of two fit young women and absolutely basking in the neediness it was causing in you. Maybe this was payback for the interruption.

“Thank you lovelies… This is much better.”

The smooth, deep voice flowed into your loins. As much as you adored being tucked under his arm, if Brian thought something was going to happen here he was sorely mistaken. You’d do anything he wanted, but not with Jenna. That would be way too strange and friendship-altering. 

There was a pleasant silence as Brian adjusted himself like always, finding the right angle for his long legs. It was really a wonder how he was so comfortable with physical contact, displaying none of the nervousness you and certainly Jenna felt.

Brian started to ask Jenna questions about herself, finding out things about her life and future dreams. He was kind and attentive, and it served to put your friend at ease in his presence. He had a genuine, curious soul, always delving further into topics that interested him. All in all it was a demonstration of a man who was very good at conversing with eloquence and magnetism. Brian was truthful and giving, and he always spoke in a slightly flirty way that drew people towards him. You knew first-hand how he could make you feel like the centre of the universe with some eye contact, because he had a way of becoming YOUR entire universe.

Throughout the chat, Brian snuck in some mischievous inquiries about your past. Jenna certainly knew her fair share of embarrassing stories about you, so you were always waiting with a clever segue or distraction to preserve some of your dignity. He did, however, manage to glean some information on your long-held love of Queen, and more specifically of himself, before you could stop your friend. He’d got Jenna so relaxed that you were mortified when she told him about your awkward teenage years, high school swottiness, and how long it took for you to be comfortable performing with the DCC. You wanted Brian to see you as a sexy cheerleader, not some secret nerd, even if that was what you were. He seemed to like it though, getting to know you from another person’s eyes, and you blushed every time he smiled your way after a particular story. You really had many things in common, and there was no way Brian could fault you for geeky interests or focusing on academics, because he was the same.

The time passed enjoyably, but after a little while without anyone starting a new conversation, you thought you’d take the opportunity to ask a question. “What time are we planning to head out Brian? I’m all done packing.” 

“Trying to get rid of me so soon Y/N?” Brian looked over at you with a cheeky grin and squeezed his arm around your shoulders.

“Definitely not,” you replied, good-naturedly shaking your head at him. “I was just wondering, and didn’t want to waste any more of your day off.”

“It could never be a waste to spend time with such beautiful women.” 

Brian continued to look at you, smug and sure, satisfied he was able to spin his answer into another complement. The man truly was a massive flirt, and you could tell he was in his element at the moment, just a tiny bit pleased at your jealousy and embarrassment to have nearly been caught in a compromising position by Jenna. However annoying, his behaviour stoked a little fire inside you. You loved to see him confident and happy, and sitting tight as he was, Brian was undeniably sexy. Your heated encounter earlier had been interrupted, so you were still keen for some release, but Brian was surely in the same situation. The better you played his little game, the sooner you would be whisked away and pressed down into the nearest surface.

So, you snuggled up closer to him and reached around with your outer hand to touch his chest. You wished Brian was wearing one of the button-ups today, so that you could finger the light hair on his warm skin, but even over the cotton T-shirt material you delighted in the feel of him. 

“You’re too charming for your own good Brian. How do you go anywhere without women throwing themselves at you?” You spoke lightly while rubbing his front, but Jenna could clearly hear. You felt another twinge in your gut when you saw her face, drawing her eyebrows together and frowning slightly. She had absolutely no idea how to react, and you would have felt sorry for her if you weren’t getting a kick out of being a little bit dirty with Brian in front of her.

You hand shook on his chest as he chuckled, “Now who’s the flatterer?” The deep vibrations of his voice traveled through your palm. 

“I think you know I’d complement you all day if I could.”

You were expecting the usual comment about being bad for his ego, but here in the presence of Jenna Brian found it better to simply smirk at you, giving that sly heated look that made your knees weak. He finished with a quick flick of his eyebrows, and you felt the knot tighten in your stomach. There was nothing better than being under the hungry gaze of Brian May.

Suddenly you remembered that your hand was still on his chest, and a quick glance down to where it rested prompted a thought to enter your mind. You slid your hand further down to lay on his tempting little belly, panties immediately growing damp when you felt the warm softness. You couldn’t stop yourself from giving him a gentle rub there over his shirt. 

“Are you hungry Brian?”

There was a slight hidden meaning behind your words, and, from the dark colour swirling within Brian’s hazel irises, you could tell he understood. He glanced down at your hand on his stomach with an apparent interest; you were so pleased to see him enjoying your caress on that area. A lot of confidence had been gained after these few days, but Brian still answered quickly.

“Quite ravenous, if I’m honest.” 

The delicious liquid pooled in your gut when you heard his sultry tone, but a certain heavy guilt joined it as you realized you both hadn’t eaten since the morning. You’d offered Brian your fridge earlier but from the looks of it he hadn’t taken you up on the suggestion. Shit! You were a terrible host! Never mind the distraction he caused, that was no excuse for starving an international legend while he so graciously waited for you to pack.

“Oh! I’m so sorry, would you like something to eat?” All your teasing went out the window when you couldn’t stop the apologetic tone coating your words. “I can make something, or order in… or do you want to leave now and go somewhere?”

Brian was dismissive of your panic, and reassured you he hadn't been put out. “Don’t worry your little head about it. I’d love a quick bite to eat here, and then we can head back to join the others in Houston.” 

Well shit, now you’d just roped yourself in to cooking for Brian May; you really weren’t making it easy for yourself today. You stood up from the couch, saddened to leave his warm side and remove your hands from his body, but more focused towards the task ahead.

“Would you like to stay for a late lunch Jenna?” It would be incredibly rude not to ask, but you knew your friend would probably choose to say goodbye now.

She looked between you and Brian briefly, but quickly settled her eyes on you to avoid being too obvious. “Thanks for the offer Y/N, but I think I’ll get out of your way now. I just wanted to say goodbye before you leave me to explain your absence to a confused cheer squad.” 

A genuine smile appeared on your lips as your best friend stood up and opened her arms for a hug. Knowing what was coming, you braced yourself for her tight squeeze and hugged back just as hard. You would miss Jenna a lot during the tour, but luckily you existed in an age of mobile phones and easy communication.

“Sorry for leaving you to do this, but I just don’t have the time. I’ll be back in a few weeks anyways so it’s not like it’s forever.” The words felt true as they came out of your mouth, but as soon as they were voiced they hurt you inside, reminding you of your short opportunity to be with Brian. It had barely started but you were already dreading the end.

“Nah… don’t worry, I’m just giving you a hard time.” Jenna’s words were loud in your ear as she held you close and rocked back and forth. “Have a good time on the tour and fix some aching muscles!” Then, much quieter, she whispered quickly, “And enjoy the clearly huge cock you’ll be getting throughout.”

A pink flush coloured your cheeks as Jenna pulled away, and you both looked over to Brian. He was still sitting on the couch, legs spread as he was want to do, and Jenna was right, the angle wasn’t hiding anything beneath his shorts. Brian was likely unaware of your suddenly dry mouth as he smiled up at you and Jenna, pleasant and innocent.

“It was nice meeting you Jenna," he called from his seat.

“Likewise Dr. May, a real honour as I said.”

Your best friend and your …boss? lover? It was hard to classify Brian… nodded to each other as you opened the door. 

“I’ll keep in touch," you said as Jenna stepped through the frame, "And let me know how things go with the girls.”

“Of course, talk soon Y/N.” She gave you one last little affectionate kiss on the cheek, and then walked down the hall.

As you closed the door and turned around to face Brian, you were struck still at the sight. He’d slid himself a bit lower on the couch and somehow splayed his long legs wider to make room for the large right hand that was currently resting over his crotch. Brian grinned wickedly at your stunned expression, and your breath hitched as it was caught in your open mouth.

“So…” he drawled slowly in that deep voice, “What am I having for dinner Y/N?”


	36. Tables Turned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daddy kink warning :)  
Next chapter is the same without it!

“So…” he drawled slowly in that deep voice, “What am I having for dinner Y/N?”

Burning, writhing heat filled your insides as you swallowed in anticipation of his words. You desperately wanted to be Brian’s next meal, but you knew the longer you could draw this out, the more ravenous he would be. So you decided to make it all the better and tease him a bit more, a dangerous but exciting temptation.

“I’m not sure yet,” you smiled coyly at him, “Let me just check the fridge.”

You sauntered past him into the kitchen, managing to refrain from looking over your shoulder for his reaction to the swaying of your hips. Brian was not a man who liked to be ignored. He was probably shocked that you didn’t come running over to him as soon as he spread his legs, which is honestly what you’d YEARNED to do, but you could be patient as your actions ignited a passionate fire within him. You ached to see what an insistent, impatient Brian May would entail.

There was no answer from the man for the entire time you walked to the fridge and started to peruse what you had to serve. However, after a moment, you grinned when you heard the thudding of brisk footsteps behind your back, travelling from the couch to the kitchen. You still didn’t turn around and pretended to be busy in the fridge, even though your head was swirling with thoughts of how hot Brian probably looked.

He cleared his throat loudly from the entrance to the kitchen area, and you couldn’t help the little start that shot through your body at the sound. Brian was a force of nature, and he clearly wanted you right now. How long would it be before he took what he desired?

“What would you like to eat Brian?” You maintained the innocent tone of voice, but did turn to look at him.

Brian simply blinked at you, and when his lids lifted to reveal dark eyes boring into yours, a shiver rippled down the back of your neck. He was standing with his weight on one leg, one arm resting against the wall and the other on his hip like some sort of giant teapot. It would be funny in a different situation, but with Brian’s slight smirk and heated gaze, the position just looked assured and arousing. 

Some of your lust must have spilled through the act, because Brian tilted his head down a bit to look at you through his eyebrows. “I think you know what I want, cheeky girl.”

There was a beat, and then you pretended you couldn’t’ see his inference. “Of course… Vegetarian!”

You knew your reply was a bit desperate, and Brian could obviously see through your game, but you wanted to keep playing.

“I know what you’re doing Y/N… what you’ve decided to try.” He pursed his lips. “But I think you’ve forgotten how this works.”

You swallowed at Brian’s deep, slow voice as it penetrated through your insides. He was right; you had stepped outside your place a bit, and you desperately wanted him to put you back where you belonged. “What are you talking about?” You said, “I just want to serve you some food.”

You were fully committed to your bit now, so when Brian walked over to stand in front of you it was all you could do to maintain a blank expression. He leaned down a bit and cupped your cheek in his large hand. His palm felt warm and rough against your skin, pulling your head in towards him for a kiss. It was deep and slow and your nerves set alight on contact with his lips like they always did, but you were a little surprised to see Brian smiling once you opened your eyes.

“Let it never be said that I’m not indulgent.” Brian stroked his hand from your cheek to your shoulder, where he gripped harder. “But we’re skipping straight to desert.”

You had to bite back a moan when you heard the gravelly edge to his voice. Your act hadn’t gone quite as planned, for you’d underestimated Brian’s patience… or at least his competitiveness. It seemed he was willing to delay his satisfaction if it meant things would be done on his terms; he clearly didn’t want to lose, even if it would have led to a round of rambunctious sex.

So, you nodded at Brian, who was still holding you under a strong gaze, and turned to retrieve some strawberries, chocolate sauce and ice cream from the fridge and freezer. It was a good thing you had an occasional weakness for sweets, and that Jenna wasn’t going to clean out the food until tomorrow.

You gathered the dessert and moved to the counter for bowls and spoons, trying not to get flustered with Brian looming so close. It was obviously impossible, for even a picture of the bloody man could raise your pulse, but that was besides the point. 

Brian, however, wasn’t going to let you off that easy after your previous cheekiness. Almost as soon as you started scooping the ice cream he was at your back, pressing himself against you. He brought his arms up on either side of your body and leaned in until your hips were pressed up against the counter: trapped between its hard, cold surface and Brian’s front, which was much warmer but seemed to be getting just as hard. How were you supposed to function when there was a living God invading your space and mind? 

Brian has practically moulded his body around the shape of yours, and brought his mouth down to whisper in your ear. “Mmm honey… this looks absolutely delicious.” He rolled his hips against your backside unashamedly, giving you a full taste of the large eager erection he was sporting beneath his shorts. Upon feeling just how ready he was to take you, your already high state of arousal flared once more, and your inner muscles clenched with the need for that big, hard cock behind you.

“Th…Thank you Sir. It’s just a bit of ice cream.” Your voice was shaky already, overwhelmed inside the cage of Brian’s large body.

You had filled two bowls with the sweet treat and were just adding the berries at this point, and you were completely enraptured when Brian reached a hand out to steal one off the counter. He hummed a bit in pleasure as he ate it, and you could feel the deep vibrations within his chest. How could a man make eating so erotic? You imagined how the red juice would stain his lips slightly, enhancing their natural fullness, and how his throat would move as he swallowed. It reminded you of the first night you met him, lusting after those same lips at the food table backstage. You couldn’t wait until your skin was between those lips and those teeth were nipping at your neck.

As soon as you had garnished both bowls with fruit Brian grabbed them off the counter, pressing harder against you briefly as he did so. He spun away from you, hurried over to the small kitchen table, and told you to bring the chocolate sauce in a deep commanding voice as he pulled out a chair to sit.

You did as he asked and then reached to get your own chair, only to be stopped by Brian.

“No baby. Come here and sit on daddy’s lap.”

Oh fuck, these panties were ruined at this point too. His voice was tantalizingly sinful, and you could feel yourself gush and clench at the kinky taboo of it all. You were learning to love daddy’s lap. A pleasurable tingly twitch shook your spine as you trotted over to Brian. He made you desperate and eager to please so easily, even enough that you started to regret ignoring him earlier. Good girls wouldn’t tease like you’d done- however briefly.

“That’s much better,” Brian said as you climbed up upon his legs. The humble wooden chair looked too small for him anyways, but with you on it as well there was a slight squeak of protest from the furniture. Your feet dangled in the air, swaying a bit as Brian adjusted your place upon him and pulled your dress out of the way, so that your panty-clad core would be resting on him directly.

“Do you want chocolate on yours daddy?”

“Yes, thank you sweet girl.” You relished the way his hands fell to your hips so naturally.

You purposefully squirmed a bit as you poured the syrup onto each scoop of ice cream, appreciating the feel of Brian’s hard length beneath you. It was fantastic reward when his hands on your waist tightened in response; he kept you secure, but also held you with hunger and possession.

Once the chocolate was sprinkled adequately over the bowls, you gathered a spoonful of all ingredients: sweet ice cream, juicy strawberry and rich syrup. You turned your torso towards Brian and gave him a little smirk, not quite believing what you were about to do. The spoon shook slightly in your hand as you brought it up towards Brian’s perfect lips. You couldn’t control the nerves rolling within your stomach when he looked at the spoon, and then back to your eyes as a delightfully smug expression crossed his features. He looked like he wanted to eat you more than the dessert, but nevertheless opened his mouth when the spoon was near enough.

It was an incredibly real experience to feed Brian so intimately, and you were acutely aware of every small sensation the movement caused: how the spoon jerked slightly in your hand as he closed his mouth, the surprising amount of strength it took to pull away from his tight lips, and the tiny smear of chocolate sauce that remained on his top lip for a second before his tongue darted out to lick it off. You were completely entranced by his mouth as he chewed and swallowed, an action you subconsciously mirrored in anticipation. Once his lips widened into a satisfied smile, you flicked your eyes from their tempting redness back to his eyes. The lust you found waiting there was enough to shock your heart.

“Absolutely delicious.” Brian almost growled the words, low and slow into your face. He squeezed your waist again, pressing you closer against his front with those long hands he had wrapped almost entirely around you. “Would you like a taste?”

You nodded at the man, still lost in his eyes and unable to look away. This awestruck reaction drew a light chuckle from Brian, before he raised his brow in the direction of the bowl. With his reminder you spooned another bite and this time went to bring it to your own lips.

“Ah!” A blunt sound of disapproval came from Brian just as you opened your mouth, freezing your hand immediately and drawing your gaze back to him.

“Not like that Y/N,” Brian smirked, enjoying pulling your strings and leaving you flustered. “That scoop was from my bowl, was it not?”

“…Yes Sir.”

“So who gets to enjoy its contents?”

“You do.”

“Good girl.” Brian’s praise sent a wave of heat through your body as usual. “You can have a taste afterwards. Understand?”

You nodded again, quite certain you caught his meaning, and licked your lips in preparation.

The smirk on Brian’s face grew at your response, until his white teeth appeared and he opened his mouth for the spoon. Feeding him the second scoop was just as erotic as the first, but this time Brian took his time savouring the flavour. He closed his eyes and swallowed with a look of ecstasy, though he was careful to leave plenty of chocolate and cream on his wet, glistening lips. You’d never been more tempted to taste something in your life.

You were drawn towards him in some kind of trance, only really realizing you’d leaned in once your mouth connected with his. The chocolate was certainly delicious, but it couldn’t compare to the taste and feel of Brian that lay beneath. You sucked on his full lips, delighting in his distinct flavour, and gladly parted your lips when you felt the probe of his tongue against them. The wet muscle was cold as it filled your mouth, and it carried the sweet vanilla of the ice cream.

Your head spun out of control as you kissed him, only able to find and hold onto thoughts of Brian: how he felt against your lips and how his fingers were digging into your hips below. You probably let out a moan when he nipped your bottom lip and broke away, but you were too lost within him to tell.

The red material of your dress moved under the kitchen lights as your chest heaved. Brian’s kisses always left you breathless, like you poured your entire lung capacity into his deep, endless vortex. There was no escaping this man before you gave him everything. 

Brian was still seductively close to your face when he spoke in his smooth voice. “How was that Y/N?”

“Wonderful,” you sighed upon him.

You must have gotten some chocolate on you, because Brian let go of your waist with one hand and brought it up to your face. He cupped your cheek and used his thumb to wipe the corner of your mouth, removing the syrup and sucking it into his own mouth afterwards.

“What a messy little thing you are. You’re lucky you didn’t ruin this nice dress.” Brian’s eyes grew dangerous. “Perhaps we should make sure it stays clean.”

With that, Brian grabbed the bottom of your dress and started to lift it over your head. He pulled rather quickly and your arms instinctively rose so the material wouldn’t get stuck. The shock of it all left you otherwise motionless, and before you knew it you were sitting on Brian’s lap, topless, while the dress was thrown on the ground. The open air immediately perked up your nipples, and you had to resist the urge to cross your arms over yourself. Brian wouldn’t like that.

He did, however, enjoy the way you shivered against him, evidenced by the throaty growl that permeated through the air. 

Brian’s hands wandered up your bare back, the heat of his palms contrasting starkly with your pebbled skin. You held your breath as they snaked around to your front and cupped a breast each. Brian lifted the mounds in his hands and felt the weight of them as he let them fall and bounce slightly. Your nipples were hard as he brushed his calloused fingers over them, and your clit ached for similar treatment. You felt like an instrument in his clever hands, each touch he gave a precise movement to tease and enhance pleasure.

As soon as you started to wiggle on his lap, the gentle caress on your front grew to a stronger clasp, and Brian squeezed you into his own chest. With his big hands gripped around your tits and your naked back pressed against his stomach, you once again basked in the heady sensation of being owned and appreciated. He held you intimately in the palm of his hands both literally and figuratively. 

“So eager Y/N, what a difference from earlier.” There was a hard edge to his voice as he held you tightly. Brian clearly wanted to remind you of his disapproval for your teasing. “Perhaps this will serve as a reminder… YOU are not in charge of when we do this.” 

The harsh, true words sent a shiver down your spine and a pool of liquid between your legs. His dominant tone was such a turn-on, and you whined softly in desperation for something more from him. Despite your neediness, Brian’s grip remained firm.

“You’re always so desperate for my cock… so why didn’t you take it when you had the chance?” You trembled under the sound of his voice and felt the warm wetness of his lips against your shoulder. 

“You thought you were so clever, little girl, teasing daddy so that he’d give it to you real good… but I don’t like to play your games.” He bit against the flesh of your shoulder then, claiming and causing erotic pain to make his point. “When you play against me, you should know that I fight dirty.” The brush of his lips against the fresh, sensitive mark was unlike anything you’d experienced, and you turned to complete mush when you felt his hot tongue _lick_ the area afterwards. Every nerve in your body was on fire, flashing into the air as Brian finished his speech. 

“I like to WIN, Y/N,” Brian growled and tightened his grip one last time. “So I make sure I always do.”

He dropped his hands from you then, leaving your chest heaving and cold in the absence of his big hands. Your head was spinning, swirling with pleasure and arousal from Brian’s words and voice. Before you could react, other than to squeak at his sudden movement, he opened his legs under you and forced you to stand on the floor or fall off his lap.

You stood between his legs on shaky footing, unable to speak but acutely aware of his dark gaze.

“Take your panties off.” 

Brian’s command was curt and powerful, leaving no room for thought, just action as you immediately complied with his order. You were fully naked, face flushing red with embarrassment and arousal, with your wet panties thrown in the corner before you took another breath.

“Good girl,” Brian smirked as he leered at your naked form. “This is what you are: my sweet, attentive little pet.”

You swallowed as much as you were able, frozen with need and lust from his voice. The words were demeaning and patronizing, but so deliciously arousing when Brian spoke to you in that way. You wanted to melt into a puddle at his feet and beg for forgiveness for whatever he’d decided you’d done wrong. You’d somehow forgotten the rush you felt when you pleased him, and having sampled the taste you’d do anything at this point to experience it again.

“Maybe this will help you remember that.”

Oh shit. That didn’t sound good. You’d have to wait longer than you thought for the thick pleasure of Brian’s praise. Your stomach lurched at the insinuation of punishment to come, in both nervousness and anticipation.

Brian untucked himself from his shorts and underwear slowly, leaving him in a position very similar to how he was before on your bed. But as you waited longer and longer, watching him stroke his own bulging, red erection, you realised that this time he wasn’t going to invite you to touch.

“Would you like some help with that Sir?” Your voice was timid, and you almost knew the answer before he said it.

“No Y/N.” Brian continued to tease himself, and at the same time turn you into a needy mess. “You just want to serve me some food.” He threw your earlier words in your face with great amusement, smug with how the tables had turned. “So why don’t you do so. My hands are busy.”

So, that’s what you did: spooning the remaining bites of slightly melted dessert into Brian’s mouth as he displayed and caressed the real treat between his legs, driving you to a heightened state of lust. It was like he was some sort of royalty, having to do nothing except bring himself pleasure while you waited on him: naked as the day you were born. You’d never done something as kinky as this in your life, but as you watched the man sitting below you with blown pupils and saw the way his cock twitched in his hands when you followed his orders, you decided you liked it.

There was something so addictively _wrong_ about what you were doing, that you continued to feed off the dark pulses in your gut. You watched Brian’s hands and his penis, and you stole embarrassed glances at his small, soft tummy that supplied a steady stream of arousal to your core. You even watched his masculine throat as he swallowed each bite, wishing that this God of a man would let you touch him. Let you please him more than the sweet dessert ever could.

It was all too much, getting to see how Brian’s handsome face twisted with pleasure, but not being able to involve yourself. As soon as he swallowed the last bite you set the bowl down on the table and took a breath. You’d beg to suck that cock at this point.

“Please daddy—“

“No.” Brian cut you off before you could even voice your suggestion. “Get on the table.” His eyes shot to yours, somehow fierce and commanding even from his seated position below you, and he pointed to the surface to further cement his meaning.

You felt self-conscious and exposed under his gaze, but you did exactly as he said, climbing onto the tabletop one leg at a time. You were acutely aware of your nakedness, and of the weeping, desperate sex between your legs. Brian would easily see the slick folds that yearned for him, and that fact in itself sent another twinge through the muscles there.

“Lie down Y/N.”

Again you complied. You stared at the ceiling above you and felt a drop in your stomach when you heard the sounds of Brian leaving his chair. You were completely on display for him now, naked and prone on the hard wooden surface like another treat for him to devour. Good lord you wanted him to do just that.

Brian’s face finally came into view: hair first, then cocky expression and those dark eyes. You couldn’t do anything but stare at his beauty and appreciate every feature as he leaned over you. He’d never seemed so tall and encompassing, literally blocking out the light above you with his shadow. 

From your lust-induced haze you heard the soft tinkling of metal on ceramic; he was holding the other bowl of ice cream. 

“It seems you haven’t had any of your dessert baby.” Brian tisked. “Shame that. Now it’s all melted.”

How he could be admonishing you for leaving your bowl while it was entirely his fault you’d not had time, you weren’t sure. But he was, and it made you feel delightfully small.

“Do you like liquid ice cream Y/N?”

You didn’t really know what to answer, especially with him looming above you like this and stealing the breath from your chest. So you just shook your head.

Brian stared into your eyes for a moment, seeming to see into your soul and discover all your deepest secrets, before shrugging like his power over you was no big deal. 

“It’s just as well,” Brian said, “More for me.”

Then he poured the cold liquid onto your bare stomach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look there's me leaving another evil cliff hanger! It couldn't be avoided though this chapter was already too long and I'd made you wait long enough! More to come!


	37. Tables Turned (Alternate)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same as previous chapter but without the Daddy kink!

“So…” he drawled slowly in that deep voice, “What am I having for dinner Y/N?”

Burning, writhing heat filled your insides as you swallowed in anticipation of his words. You desperately wanted to be Brian’s next meal, but you knew the longer you could draw this out, the more ravenous he would be. So you decided to make it all the better and tease him a bit more, a dangerous but exciting temptation.

“I’m not sure yet,” you smiled coyly at him, “Let me just check the fridge.”

You sauntered past him into the kitchen, managing to refrain from looking over your shoulder for his reaction to the swaying of your hips. Brian was not a man who liked to be ignored. He was probably shocked that you didn’t come running over to him as soon as he spread his legs, which is honestly what you’d YEARNED to do, but you could be patient as your actions ignited a passionate fire within him. You ached to see what an insistent, impatient Brian May would entail.

There was no answer from the man for the entire time you walked to the fridge and started to peruse what you had to serve. However, after a moment, you grinned when you heard the thudding of brisk footsteps behind your back, travelling from the couch to the kitchen. You still didn’t turn around and pretended to be busy in the fridge, even though your head was swirling with thoughts of how hot Brian probably looked.

He cleared his throat loudly from the entrance to the kitchen area, and you couldn’t help the little start that shot through your body at the sound. Brian was a force of nature, and he clearly wanted you right now. How long would it be before he took what he desired?

“What would you like to eat Brian?” You maintained the innocent tone of voice, but did turn to look at him.

Brian simply blinked at you, and when his lids lifted to reveal dark eyes boring into yours, a shiver rippled down the back of your neck. He was standing with his weight on one leg, one arm resting against the wall and the other on his hip like some sort of giant teapot. It would be funny in a different situation, but with Brian’s slight smirk and heated gaze, the position just looked assured and arousing. 

Some of your lust must have spilled through the act, because Brian tilted his head down a bit to look at you through his eyebrows. “I think you know what I want, cheeky girl.”

There was a beat, and then you pretended you couldn’t’ see his inference. “Of course… Vegetarian!”

You knew your reply was a bit desperate, and Brian could obviously see through your game, but you wanted to keep playing.

“I know what you’re doing Y/N… what you’ve decided to try.” He pursed his lips. “But I think you’ve forgotten how this works.”

You swallowed at Brian’s deep, slow voice as it penetrated through your insides. He was right; you had stepped outside your place a bit, and you desperately wanted him to put you back where you belonged. “What are you talking about?” You said, “I just want to serve you some food.”

You were fully committed to your bit now, so when Brian walked over to stand in front of you it was all you could do to maintain a blank expression. He leaned down a bit and cupped your cheek in his large hand. His palm felt warm and rough against your skin, pulling your head in towards him for a kiss. It was deep and slow and your nerves set alight on contact with his lips like they always did, but you were a little surprised to see Brian smiling once you opened your eyes.

“Let it never be said that I’m not indulgent.” Brian stroked his hand from your cheek to your shoulder, where he gripped harder. “But we’re skipping straight to desert.”

You had to bite back a moan when you heard the gravelly edge to his voice. Your act hadn’t gone quite as planned, for you’d underestimated Brian’s patience… or at least his competitiveness. It seemed he was willing to delay his satisfaction if it meant things would be done on his terms; he clearly didn’t want to lose, even if it would have led to a round of rambunctious sex.

So, you nodded at Brian, who was still holding you under a strong gaze, and turned to retrieve some strawberries, chocolate sauce and ice cream from the fridge and freezer. It was a good thing you had an occasional weakness for sweets, and that Jenna wasn’t going to clean out the food until tomorrow.

You gathered the dessert and moved to the counter for bowls and spoons, trying not to get flustered with Brian looming so close. It was obviously impossible, for even a picture of the bloody man could raise your pulse, but that was besides the point. 

Brian, however, wasn’t going to let you off that easy after your previous cheekiness. Almost as soon as you started scooping the ice cream he was at your back, pressing himself against you. He brought his arms up on either side of your body and leaned in until your hips were pressed up against the counter: trapped between its hard, cold surface and Brian’s front, which was much warmer but seemed to be getting just as hard. How were you supposed to function when there was a living God invading your space and mind? 

Brian has practically moulded his body around the shape of yours, and brought his mouth down to whisper in your ear. “Mmm honey… this looks absolutely delicious.” He rolled his hips against your backside unashamedly, giving you a full taste of the large eager erection he was sporting beneath his shorts. Upon feeling just how ready he was to take you, your already high state of arousal flared once more, and your inner muscles clenched with the need for that big, hard cock behind you.

“Th…Thank you Sir. It’s just a bit of ice cream.” Your voice was shaky already, overwhelmed inside the cage of Brian’s large body.

You had filled two bowls with the sweet treat and were just adding the berries at this point, and you were completely enraptured when Brian reached a hand out to steal one off the counter. He hummed a bit in pleasure as he ate it, and you could feel the deep vibrations within his chest. How could a man make eating so erotic? You imagined how the red juice would stain his lips slightly, enhancing their natural fullness, and how his throat would move as he swallowed. It reminded you of the first night you met him, lusting after those same lips at the food table backstage. You couldn’t wait until your skin was between those lips and those teeth were nipping at your neck.

As soon as you had garnished both bowls with fruit Brian grabbed them off the counter, pressing harder against you briefly as he did so. He spun away from you, hurried over to the small kitchen table, and told you to bring the chocolate sauce in a deep commanding voice as he pulled out a chair to sit.

You did as he asked and then reached to get your own chair, only to be stopped by Brian.

“No baby. Come here and sit on my lap.”

Oh fuck, these panties were ruined at this point too. His voice was tantalizingly sinful, and you could feel yourself gush and clench at the prospect. You were learning to love Brian’s lap. A pleasurable tingly twitch shook your spine as you trotted over to Brian. He made you desperate and eager to please so easily, even enough that you started to regret ignoring him earlier. Good girls wouldn’t tease like you’d done- however briefly.

“That’s much better,” Brian said as you climbed up upon his legs. The humble wooden chair looked too small for him anyways, but with you on it as well there was a slight squeak of protest from the furniture. Your feet dangled in the air, swaying a bit as Brian adjusted your place upon him and pulled your dress out of the way, so that your panty-clad core would be resting on him directly.

“Do you want chocolate on yours Sir?”

“Yes, thank you sweet girl.” You relished the way his hands fell to your hips so naturally.

You purposefully squirmed a bit as you poured the syrup onto each scoop of ice cream, appreciating the feel of Brian’s hard length beneath you. It was fantastic reward when his hands on your waist tightened in response; he kept you secure, but also held you with hunger and possession.

Once the chocolate was sprinkled adequately over the bowls, you gathered a spoonful of all ingredients: sweet ice cream, juicy strawberry and rich syrup. You turned your torso towards Brian and gave him a little smirk, not quite believing what you were about to do. The spoon shook slightly in your hand as you brought it up towards Brian’s perfect lips. You couldn’t control the nerves rolling within your stomach when he looked at the spoon, and then back to your eyes as a delightfully smug expression crossed his features. He looked like he wanted to eat you more than the dessert, but nevertheless opened his mouth when the spoon was near enough.

It was an incredibly real experience to feed Brian so intimately, and you were acutely aware of every small sensation the movement caused: how the spoon jerked slightly in your hand as he closed his mouth, the surprising amount of strength it took to pull away from his tight lips, and the tiny smear of chocolate sauce that remained on his top lip for a second before his tongue darted out to lick it off. You were completely entranced by his mouth as he chewed and swallowed, an action you subconsciously mirrored in anticipation. Once his lips widened into a satisfied smile, you flicked your eyes from their tempting redness back to his eyes. The lust you found waiting there was enough to shock your heart.

“Absolutely delicious.” Brian almost growled the words, low and slow into your face. He squeezed your waist again, pressing you closer against his front with those long hands he had wrapped almost entirely around you. “Would you like a taste?”

You nodded at the man, still lost in his eyes and unable to look away. This awestruck reaction drew a light chuckle from Brian, before he raised his brow in the direction of the bowl. With his reminder you spooned another bite and this time went to bring it to your own lips.

“Ah!” A blunt sound of disapproval came from Brian just as you opened your mouth, freezing your hand immediately and drawing your gaze back to him.

“Not like that Y/N,” Brian smirked, enjoying pulling your strings and leaving you flustered. “That scoop was from my bowl, was it not?”

“…Yes Sir.”

“So who gets to enjoy its contents?”

“You do.”

“Good girl.” Brian’s praise sent a wave of heat through your body as usual. “You can have a taste afterwards. Understand?”

You nodded again, quite certain you caught his meaning, and licked your lips in preparation.

The smirk on Brian’s face grew at your response, until his white teeth appeared and he opened his mouth for the spoon. Feeding him the second scoop was just as erotic as the first, but this time Brian took his time savouring the flavour. He closed his eyes and swallowed with a look of ecstasy, though he was careful to leave plenty of chocolate and cream on his wet, glistening lips. You’d never been more tempted to taste something in your life.

You were drawn towards him in some kind of trance, only really realizing you’d leaned in once your mouth connected with his. The chocolate was certainly delicious, but it couldn’t compare to the taste and feel of Brian that lay beneath. You sucked on his full lips, delighting in his distinct flavour, and gladly parted your lips when you felt the probe of his tongue against them. The wet muscle was cold as it filled your mouth, and it carried the sweet vanilla of the ice cream.

Your head spun out of control as you kissed him, only able to find and hold onto thoughts of Brian: how he felt against your lips and how his fingers were digging into your hips below. You probably let out a moan when he nipped your bottom lip and broke away, but you were too lost within him to tell.

The red material of your dress moved under the kitchen lights as your chest heaved. Brian’s kisses always left you breathless, like you poured your entire lung capacity into his deep, endless vortex. There was no escaping this man before you gave him everything. 

Brian was still seductively close to your face when he spoke in his smooth voice. “How was that Y/N?”

“Wonderful,” you sighed upon him.

You must have gotten some chocolate on you, because Brian let go of your waist with one hand and brought it up to your face. He cupped your cheek and used his thumb to wipe the corner of your mouth, removing the syrup and sucking it into his own mouth afterwards.

“What a messy little thing you are. You’re lucky you didn’t ruin this nice dress.” Brian’s eyes grew dangerous. “Perhaps we should make sure it stays clean.”

With that, Brian grabbed the bottom of your dress and started to lift it over your head. He pulled rather quickly and your arms instinctively rose so the material wouldn’t get stuck. The shock of it all left you otherwise motionless, and before you knew it you were sitting on Brian’s lap, topless, while the dress was thrown on the ground. The open air immediately perked up your nipples, and you had to resist the urge to cross your arms over yourself. Brian wouldn’t like that.

He did, however, enjoy the way you shivered against him, evidenced by the throaty growl that permeated through the air. 

Brian’s hands wandered up your bare back, the heat of his palms contrasting starkly with your pebbled skin. You held your breath as they snaked around to your front and cupped a breast each. Brian lifted the mounds in his hands and felt the weight of them as he let them fall and bounce slightly. Your nipples were hard as he brushed his calloused fingers over them, and your clit ached for similar treatment. You felt like an instrument in his clever hands, each touch he gave a precise movement to tease and enhance pleasure.

As soon as you started to wiggle on his lap, the gentle caress on your front grew to a stronger clasp, and Brian squeezed you into his own chest. With his big hands gripped around your tits and your naked back pressed against his stomach, you once again basked in the heady sensation of being owned and appreciated. He held you intimately in the palm of his hands both literally and figuratively. 

“So eager Y/N, what a difference from earlier.” There was a hard edge to his voice as he held you tightly. Brian clearly wanted to remind you of his disapproval for your teasing. “Perhaps this will serve as a reminder… YOU are not in charge of when we do this.” 

The harsh, true words sent a shiver down your spine and a pool of liquid between your legs. His dominant tone was such a turn-on, and you whined softly in desperation for something more from him. Despite your neediness, Brian’s grip remained firm.

“You’re always so desperate for my cock… so why didn’t you take it when you had the chance?” You trembled under the sound of his voice and felt the warm wetness of his lips against your shoulder. 

“You thought you were so clever, little girl, teasing me so I'd give it to you real good… but I don’t like to play your games.” He bit against the flesh of your shoulder then, claiming and causing erotic pain to make his point. “When you play against me, you should know that I fight dirty.” The brush of his lips against the fresh, sensitive mark was unlike anything you’d experienced, and you turned to complete mush when you felt his hot tongue _lick_ the area afterwards. Every nerve in your body was on fire, flashing into the air as Brian finished his speech. 

“I like to WIN, Y/N,” Brian growled and tightened his grip one last time. “So I make sure I always do.”

He dropped his hands from you then, leaving your chest heaving and cold in the absence of his big hands. Your head was spinning, swirling with pleasure and arousal from Brian’s words and voice. Before you could react, other than to squeak at his sudden movement, he opened his legs under you and forced you to stand on the floor or fall off his lap.

You stood between his legs on shaky footing, unable to speak but acutely aware of his dark gaze.

“Take your panties off.” 

Brian’s command was curt and powerful, leaving no room for thought, just action as you immediately complied with his order. You were fully naked, face flushing red with embarrassment and arousal, with your wet panties thrown in the corner before you took another breath.

“Good girl,” Brian smirked as he leered at your naked form. “This is what you are: my sweet, attentive little pet.”

You swallowed as much as you were able, frozen with need and lust from his voice. The words were demeaning and patronizing, but so deliciously arousing when Brian spoke to you in that way. You wanted to melt into a puddle at his feet and beg for forgiveness for whatever he’d decided you’d done wrong. You’d somehow forgotten the rush you felt when you pleased him, and having sampled the taste you’d do anything at this point to experience it again.

“Maybe this will help you remember that.”

Oh shit. That didn’t sound good. You’d have to wait longer than you thought for the thick pleasure of Brian’s praise. Your stomach lurched at the insinuation of punishment to come, in both nervousness and anticipation.

Brian untucked himself from his shorts and underwear slowly, leaving him in a position very similar to how he was before on your bed. But as you waited longer and longer, watching him stroke his own bulging, red erection, you realised that this time he wasn’t going to invite you to touch.

“Would you like some help with that Sir?” Your voice was timid, and you almost knew the answer before he said it.

“No Y/N.” Brian continued to tease himself, and at the same time turn you into a needy mess. “You just want to serve me some food.” He threw your earlier words in your face with great amusement, smug with how the tables had turned. “So why don’t you do so. My hands are busy.”

So, that’s what you did: spooning the remaining bites of slightly melted dessert into Brian’s mouth as he displayed and caressed the real treat between his legs, driving you to a heightened state of lust. It was like he was some sort of royalty, having to do nothing except bring himself pleasure while you waited on him: naked as the day you were born. You’d never done something as kinky as this in your life, but as you watched the man sitting below you with blown pupils and saw the way his cock twitched in his hands when you followed his orders, you decided you liked it.

There was something so addictively _wrong_ about what you were doing, that you continued to feed off the dark pulses in your gut. You watched Brian’s hands and his penis, and you stole embarrassed glances at his small, soft tummy that supplied a steady stream of arousal to your core. You even watched his masculine throat as he swallowed each bite, wishing that this God of a man would let you touch him. Let you please him more than the sweet dessert ever could.

It was all too much, getting to see how Brian’s handsome face twisted with pleasure, but not being able to involve yourself. As soon as he swallowed the last bite you set the bowl down on the table and took a breath. You’d beg to suck that cock at this point.

“Please Sir—“

“No.” Brian cut you off before you could even voice your suggestion. “Get on the table.” His eyes shot to yours, somehow fierce and commanding even from his seated position below you, and he pointed to the surface to further cement his meaning.

You felt self-conscious and exposed under his gaze, but you did exactly as he said, climbing onto the tabletop one leg at a time. You were acutely aware of your nakedness, and of the weeping, desperate sex between your legs. Brian would easily see the slick folds that yearned for him, and that fact in itself sent another twinge through the muscles there.

“Lie down Y/N.”

Again you complied. You stared at the ceiling above you and felt a drop in your stomach when you heard the sounds of Brian leaving his chair. You were completely on display for him now, naked and prone on the hard wooden surface like another treat for him to devour. Good lord you wanted him to do just that.

Brian’s face finally came into view: hair first, then cocky expression and those dark eyes. You couldn’t do anything but stare at his beauty and appreciate every feature as he leaned over you. He’d never seemed so tall and encompassing, literally blocking out the light above you with his shadow. 

From your lust-induced haze you heard the soft tinkling of metal on ceramic; he was holding the other bowl of ice cream. 

“It seems you haven’t had any of your dessert baby.” Brian tisked. “Shame that. Now it’s all melted.”

How he could be admonishing you for leaving your bowl while it was entirely his fault you’d not had time, you weren’t sure. But he was, and it made you feel delightfully small.

“Do you like liquid ice cream Y/N?”

You didn’t really know what to answer, especially with him looming above you like this and stealing the breath from your chest. So you just shook your head.

Brian stared into your eyes for a moment, seeming to see into your soul and discover all your deepest secrets, before shrugging like his power over you was no big deal. 

“It’s just as well,” Brian said, “More for me.”

Then he poured the cold liquid onto your bare stomach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the evil cliff hanger again, but the chapter was already too long and I'd left you waiting for a while. More to come!


	38. Devoured

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daddy kink warning ;)

You gasped at the sudden cold of the ice cream just above your navel and your abdominal muscles tensed under the pooling liquid. Your skin had flushed and heated so much under Brian’s gaze that it was shockingly cold, so you jerked your hips up off the table automatically, only to be pressed back down by a large hand.

Brian poured the sugary treat slowly and drew out every sensation on your skin, relishing the way you closed your eyes and inhaled in quick bursts so fast your chest shook. The cream ran down your flat stomach between your hip bones and emptied between your legs, as well as off the sides of your torso. You knew Brian was making an awful mess, but you couldn’t bring yourself to care as he continued to drip the treat higher up your chest. He made sure that your breasts were well coated, with the hard nipples poking up through a layer of ice cream and chocolate. You found yourself wondering just how much liquid there was in the bowl, because he didn’t stop there, pouring it on your neck as well and finishing with a light spatter on your legs. It must just feel like you were covered in more than there actually was, you decided. It’s not like you’d experienced this before.

To top it all off, Brian placed the strawberries on various enticing parts of your body: the top of your thighs, your navel, the breastbone between your boobs, and at last in the pout of your lips. You supposed you wouldn’t be speaking much at the moment. 

Your entire body felt sticky and uncomfortable as the cold dessert started to warm with your body heat, but it was worth it for the hungry growl you heard come from Brian’s throat. If that didn’t heat you after the cold ice cream, you didn’t know what would.

“Fuck baby girl… You really are a scrumptious treat.” He uttered the words in the lowest, most arousing voice he was capable of. It shot straight to your core and you forced yourself not to squirm and disrupt the fruit, for that would surely bring trouble.

He placed one long finger on your thigh and then dragged it, oh so slowly, over your trembling skin and tight stomach. He circled each breast with the rough digit, and from your position you could just see how he smirked when your breath hitched. Next thing you knew, the table jerked slightly as Brian pulled it towards him. He leaned over you, blocking out the light again, and caging you between his arms. The last thing you saw before you lost all coherent thought was the halo of white curls, backlit above your head.

Brian pressed his lips to your skin with a deep growl, and the feeling of their warm caress was all you could focus on. He didn’t waste any time to involve his tongue, stimulating every inch of your body as he licked off the chocolate and ice cream. He started just above your navel and made fervent work of the soft skin there. He pressed down hard with his tongue to make sure you felt every movement: not the least bit shy of exploring and tasting you. 

You noticed that he paid particular attention to the areas he’d previously marked and bruised, loving the way you’d hiss with pain and pleasure as he pushed or bit there again. There was really something sexy in the way he insisted on claiming you. You enjoyed being his.

Every roll of his tongue and graze of his teeth against your torso sent your swollen sex into frantic pulses. You could feel yourself building to the edge of desperate pleasure, but you doubted he’d gift you the relief of release any time soon. This was to be your punishment for pretending to ignore him. You weren’t sure you would pass this sinful, wonderful test of remaining still under the arousing tickle of Brian’s lips.

Your nerves were on fire with want and desire, and you could do nothing but moan around the strawberry in your mouth as Brian took his fill.

The area of his enjoyment was heavy and hot but the trail of his saliva left your skin feeling colder than before, even with the sticky cream gone. Perhaps it was just the loss of his mouth. You wanted him to have all of you at once; you lusted to be completely enveloped within his demanding embrace.

The planets had aligned perfectly to bring the two of you together like this, because Brian seemed to want the same thing. He pulled his mouth off you once he’d cleaned your entire stomach, breathing heavily and moving to hover his head over yours. He stared at you through hooded eyes and sent his voice deep into your bones.

“You’re bringing out feelings I thought were long buried Y/N.” Brian’s face flashed to show his hunger and desire. “Every time I see you I want to devour you… to take you, mark you, and remind you that you’re MINE.”

He delved into your neck as the last word turned into a snarl, biting the skin there as well and sending a violent clench of pleasure through your muscles. You couldn’t help it. The berries on your stomach and thighs fell of as you sucked in a breath and bucked your hips off the table. Brian was just too much.

“And you love it.” He chuckled as he licked and nibbled beneath your jaw. “You’re a needy whore for me, aren’t you? Living out your dreams every time you get to suck my cock.”

You squeaked with indignation, but as you remembered where you were, lying on the table beneath him covered in chocolate, you admitted to yourself that he had a point.

“What was that darling? You want me to fuck your little mouth right now?”

How desperately you wanted to answer Brian with a resounding ‘YES’, but you couldn’t speak without spitting the strawberry. So you whined underneath him. 

“Hmm… well I’m afraid that’s not going to happen.” You watched Brian’s smirk grow as he loomed above you. “I don’t think you deserve daddy’s cock right now. Perhaps I’ll leave you aching, so you have to fantasize with nothing but your own fingers and that damn poster over your bed.”

You blinked up at him with a bit of shock. So he HAD seen the poster, probably while he was ‘calming down’ and you were talking to Jenna. And the cheeky bastard waited until now to bring it up? Brian’s voice had turned almost bitter at the end, and his lips had set into a bit of a frown. How could a man be jealous of himself? You’d probably be more embarrassed if his reaction wasn’t so funny.

You shook your head as much as you could in your position, using your best puppy dog eyes to beg for him to keep touching you. You knew from experience that your fingers and fantasies couldn’t compare to the real man above you. He was so much more than you’d ever imagined.

“Always flattering to see one’s own image. It served as a nice reminder that I’m a selfish old bastard, taking advantage of another adoring woman.” Brian’s eyes flicked down briefly, then met yours again. They looked endless. “Lucky for you I’ve long since got over that.”

Even as you were shaking your head again in response to his first statement, your stomach dropped in delightful dark pleasure at his second. Another whine escaped your lips and filled the heavy air.

“You see…” Brian continued, “Your tight body and eager willingness are too bloody tempting to resist.” He bent over your face, coming close enough that you could fell his hot breath on your cheeks as he rumbled the last words. “But I don’t have to, and I never could.”

And he finally pressed down to eat the strawberry on your mouth, stealing the treat away even as he brushed his lips against yours. 

You watched with open mouth and stained lips as he chewed the fruit, slow and tempting above your head. He was irresistible. You salivated at the way the muscles in his throat and jaw moved: so masculine and primal. The way the light framed his face was beautiful. His hair cast a shadow over his features, drenching the deeper lines in mystery and intrigue. You loved every bit of this man. Every added complexity from every year of full, accomplished life.

“You know I prefer you this way, right daddy?” Now able to talk you couldn’t help but remind him how attractive he was, especially after he showed he was capable of becoming envious over his own damn poster. He really was a jealous, possessive thing. All that ego balanced on a knife’s edge of self-doubt.

As he looked at you, face blank and eyes dark, he swallowed the strawberry. You could tell his intelligent mind was fixated on something, and recalled the first night you spent with him. How he’d said he picked you because you saw him for who he was, and not who he used to be. That’s why he took you with him, what set you apart from all the other gorgeous women he could have. You helped him feel good about himself. Helped him feel special once the roar of the crowd died down.

“I think you’re gorgeous and I wouldn’t change a thing.” It was the most sincere sentence you’d ever uttered, and you delighted in the reaction it caused.

Brian’s face it up into a smile, bright happiness flowing through his features and pooling in his eyes. It made you happy to see him happy. You were also genuinely amused by how he could look so cute moments after being the most erotic, dominating sex god you’d ever seen. But that was the dichotomy of Dr. Brian May.

“You know Y/N… somehow I actually believe you.” Brian’s smile took on a slightly smug affectation as he raised his bushy eyebrows. “But it’s not going to get you out of this. I’m simply enjoying my meal too much.” 

As if to prove his point, he bent back down and ate the strawberry between your breasts.

You clenched your thighs together in want as you imagined just how evident his enjoyment would be, if you could see that big, swollen erection he’d been stroking earlier. You wondered if it would be rosy and leaking still. If he was driven to a heightened state of lust and desire just from tasting your flesh and seeing you lain out before him.

When Brian finished the fruit he immediately went back to your chest, licking, nibbling and sucking the tender skin there. Brian had made sure there was plenty of chocolate and ice cream coating your breasts, so he took his sweet time cleaning it off. His nose led the way along your skin, nudging and moving the weight of your bosom as he pressed his face into you hungrily. His warm tongue glided over every trail of syrup, and the brush of his pointed teeth left you a heaving, shaky mess on the table.

Finally, Brian closed his mouth over one of your pebbled nipples. He sucked and moaned around you, causing you to let out your own needy cries. The small apartment was filled with sounds of lust and pleasure: the satisfaction of a powerful predator and the keens of his willing prey.

Brian swirled his tongue around your areola until you were so sensitive you could scream, and then he gave your bud a quick nip before popping off and smirking at the startled yelp he caused. The man was an expert on balancing agony and pleasure. 

He looked down at the rosy, puckered nipple where his mouth had been, and then dragged his eyes to meet yours.

“So fucking good baby girl.” He moved to mouth over the swell of your other breast, licking the remaining cream there as well. “You writhe and moan so pretty under me like this.”  


Brian continued to tease you as he murmured against your wet skin.

“Such a responsive little thing, so sensitive when daddy sucks these perky tits.”

You made his words come true when he took your other nipple into his mouth and gave it the same treatment. The suction and tongue movements were divine. You felt them not just shooting through the nerves in your breast, but through your entire body. You knew you were a whining puddle, but it only got worse as Brian released your nub and licked one last, long, slow streak from your navel to your neck.

He stared down at you and licked his lips clean. 

“Every part of you is mine to enjoy.”

God he was right.

“Please daddy.” You weren’t really sure what you were pleading for at this point, but you whined the phrase on shaky breath anyways.

“You beg so nicely darling. Maybe you can make up for acting like such a little brat earlier… teasing daddy, even after he’d been interrupted by one of your friends.” 

He wandered down to the end of the table and grabbed your ankles roughly, pulling them apart and spreading your legs for him to see. You knew your vagina was swollen and dripping with arousal. Brian could easily tell what he’d done to you.

He hummed at the desperate sex that awaited him. “I didn’t have to stop you know Y/N. I bet you would have let me if I asked. I could have held you down and fucked your mouth so Jenna saw just how much of a dirty girl you are. How you let daddy use his toy.”

You were fully aware of how Brian could SEE your pussy clench and leak at his words, which made it do so even more. The shame and embarrassment was too delicious. You couldn’t stop your muscles from tightening and your limbs from squirming on the table. Fuck! You needed him to ram himself into your folds as soon as possible.

“Kinky little thing you are,” he continued lowly, holding your legs still with his vice-like grip and beginning to lick the chocolate off one of them, “You’d probably get off on someone watching. Somebody else knowing how you beg and whine for my cock.”

You moaned at his suggestion, going crazy at the feeling of his tongue and lips trailing higher and higher up your thigh.

“Did she see my marks Y/N?” 

Brian bit the inside of your thigh and sucked hard, leaving another one as you replied.

“Of course she did daddy…” You were having a hard time speaking under the clever movements of his tongue so close to your nether regions. “You didn’t make them very easy to hide.” 

The incorrigible man chuckled at your predicament, leaving nothing but a hot burst of air on your clit as he skipped over it and started cleaning your other leg. He was going to be the death of you as you melted into a puddle on this very table. You wanted him so badly it hurt.

“Can’t say I’m sorry.”

He moved further up your leg.

“I need everyone to know…”

Still he licked higher, sending a tremble through your quads.

“That they mustn’t touch…”

Brian was holding his face directly above your sex, moving his hands to grip your hips with rough possession. He inhaled deeply to savour your scent before growling the final words.

“What’s MINE.”

You absolutely _loved_ when he declared you to be his, so you spasmed in glorious ecstasy when that fucking godly tongue finally lapped at your swollen, sensitive folds. It was a good thing Brian was holding you so strongly against the table, or else you may have fallen off with the strength of your muscles contracting.

He dragged over your labia and clit with his tongue, humming with satisfaction with both the sweet melted dessert and your own juices. He was quick and efficient, cleaning the remaining cream off the insides of your legs and leaving tingles of pleasure in your overwhelmed nerves. You could tell that he wasn’t focused so much on your enjoyment of the activity, not compared to the masterful skill he’d displayed in the airplane loo. But that had been a reward. This was not.

Nevertheless, the presence of Brian’s face between your legs at all was building pressure beautifully in your core. He knew it too, because he pulled off, nose and chin shining in the light, right when you were losing yourself in the feeling.

“I believe I told you to beg Y/N.” His words were hard and heated.

Your heart sped up immediately… Had he? You vaguely remembered him bringing it up earlier. Shit. You’d been too focused on the sounds of his delectable voice to add in your own needy one. However, you were always up for giving the man what he wanted.

“Please daddy,” you whined, “You’re so handsome… so smart and sexy. Please let me please you like you deserve.”

The words flowed from your mouth like a babbling stream; it was easy to give him complements, because when he had you like this, they were the only things running through your mind. He took complete control of your thoughts.

“I’m so sorry for my teasing. I want to be a good girl again.”

Brian had licked his lips while you were talking, and leaned over you to look you in the eye with a clean and controlled face. He was such a fucking smug bastard.

“You’re getting there… but I think you can do better.” He rubbed his thumbs over your protruding hip bones and you felt your stomach flutter at the feeling of his hands. “Are you ever going to ignore daddy again?”

“No Sir. I promise. I wanna please you whenever you want.” You squeezed your eyes closed and bucked your hips up in vain against his hands, not able to meet his eyes for the next words. “_Use me daddy_. I can be your good little fuck-toy.”

“Good baby… that’s more like it.” Brian’s voice was molten gold. “You don’t need to pretend you’re not always aching for me." 

He was right. You ached to please him. You wanted to be good. The desire was burning at your core so much at this point that you didn’t care how pathetic you sounded. In any case, your helplessness seemed to turn Brian on, so it was working for both of you.

“PLEASE DADDY!” Your cry was hoarse and desperate as you pleaded with him to give you something, anything.

“Please what?”

You were shaking with frustration, needing the blunt pain of his cock in you more than anything before. And he was lapping it up.

“Please take me! Bite me. FUCK me. Use me… rip me apart with your gorgeous cock daddy.” You could feel yourself almost hyperventilating with arousal. “I’m yours to devour.”

It was the most delicious music to your ears when Brian growled through his teeth, drowning out even the pulsing blood in your ears. He dragged you towards him at the edge of the table, fast and rough, until your wet folds collided with his front and your legs were spread wide around his hips.

“Such a fucking good girl Y/N.” His voice was gravelly with lust and spit as if he finally lost control. “I think you’ve learned your lesson, or at least you will have when you can barely walk tonight.”

He lined his penis up with your dripping hole, and you immediately gasped at the delightful pressure of the width of him as he nudged against your entrance.

“You better remember those colours. Daddy’s not holding back.”

You looked at his face, still looming high above you, and felt the weight of a million tonnes in your stomach as the presence of him consumed you. His expression of ecstasy stole your breath, and you decided in that moment that you’d do anything to make sure he looked this way again and again. 

“Green.”

Brian thrust into you, HARD, and your thoughts went blank.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm SO sorry for another ending like this. It's just always a great place to have a chapter break :(


	39. Devoured (Alternate)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same as last chapter without the Daddy kink

You gasped at the sudden cold of the ice cream just above your navel and your abdominal muscles tensed under the pooling liquid. Your skin had flushed and heated so much under Brian’s gaze that it was shockingly cold, so you jerked your hips up off the table automatically, only to be pressed back down by a large hand.

Brian poured the sugary treat slowly and drew out every sensation on your skin, relishing the way you closed your eyes and inhaled in quick bursts so fast your chest shook. The cream ran down your flat stomach between your hip bones and emptied between your legs, as well as off the sides of your torso. You knew Brian was making an awful mess, but you couldn’t bring yourself to care as he continued to drip the treat higher up your chest. He made sure that your breasts were well coated, with the hard nipples poking up through a layer of ice cream and chocolate. You found yourself wondering just how much liquid there was in the bowl, because he didn’t stop there, pouring it on your neck as well and finishing with a light spatter on your legs. It must just feel like you were covered in more than there actually was, you decided. It’s not like you’d experienced this before.

To top it all off, Brian placed the strawberries on various enticing parts of your body: the top of your thighs, your navel, the breastbone between your boobs, and at last in the pout of your lips. You supposed you wouldn’t be speaking much at the moment. 

Your entire body felt sticky and uncomfortable as the cold dessert started to warm with your body heat, but it was worth it for the hungry growl you heard come from Brian’s throat. If that didn’t heat you after the cold ice cream, you didn’t know what would.

“Fuck baby girl… You really are a scrumptious treat.” He uttered the words in the lowest, most arousing voice he was capable of. It shot straight to your core and you forced yourself not to squirm and disrupt the fruit, for that would surely bring trouble.

He placed one long finger on your thigh and then dragged it, oh so slowly, over your trembling skin and tight stomach. He circled each breast with the rough digit, and from your position you could just see how he smirked when your breath hitched. Next thing you knew, the table jerked slightly as Brian pulled it towards him. He leaned over you, blocking out the light again, and caging you between his arms. The last thing you saw before you lost all coherent thought was the halo of white curls, backlit above your head.

Brian pressed his lips to your skin with a deep growl, and the feeling of their warm caress was all you could focus on. He didn’t waste any time to involve his tongue, stimulating every inch of your body as he licked off the chocolate and ice cream. He started just above your navel and made fervent work of the soft skin there. He pressed down hard with his tongue to make sure you felt every movement: not the least bit shy of exploring and tasting you. 

You noticed that he paid particular attention to the areas he’d previously marked and bruised, loving the way you’d hiss with pain and pleasure as he pushed or bit there again. There was really something sexy in the way he insisted on claiming you. You enjoyed being his.

Every roll of his tongue and graze of his teeth against your torso sent your swollen sex into frantic pulses. You could feel yourself building to the edge of desperate pleasure, but you doubted he’d gift you the relief of release any time soon. This was to be your punishment for pretending to ignore him. You weren’t sure you would pass this sinful, wonderful test of remaining still under the arousing tickle of Brian’s lips.

Your nerves were on fire with want and desire, and you could do nothing but moan around the strawberry in your mouth as Brian took his fill.

The area of his enjoyment was heavy and hot but the trail of his saliva left your skin feeling colder than before, even with the sticky cream gone. Perhaps it was just the loss of his mouth. You wanted him to have all of you at once; you lusted to be completely enveloped within his demanding embrace.

The planets had aligned perfectly to bring the two of you together like this, because Brian seemed to want the same thing. He pulled his mouth off you once he’d cleaned your entire stomach, breathing heavily and moving to hover his head over yours. He stared at you through hooded eyes and sent his voice deep into your bones.

“You’re bringing out feelings I thought were long buried Y/N.” Brian’s face flashed to show his hunger and desire. “Every time I see you I want to devour you… to take you, mark you, and remind you that you’re MINE.”

He delved into your neck as the last word turned into a snarl, biting the skin there as well and sending a violent clench of pleasure through your muscles. You couldn’t help it. The berries on your stomach and thighs fell of as you sucked in a breath and bucked your hips off the table. Brian was just too much.

“And you love it.” He chuckled as he licked and nibbled beneath your jaw. “You’re a needy whore for me, aren’t you? Living out your dreams every time you get to suck my cock.”

You squeaked with indignation, but as you remembered where you were, lying on the table beneath him covered in chocolate, you admitted to yourself that he had a point.

“What was that darling? You want me to fuck your little mouth right now?”

How desperately you wanted to answer Brian with a resounding ‘YES’, but you couldn’t speak without spitting the strawberry. So you whined underneath him. 

“Hmm… well I’m afraid that’s not going to happen.” You watched Brian’s smirk grow as he loomed above you. “I don’t think you deserve my cock right now. Perhaps I’ll leave you aching, so you have to fantasize with nothing but your own fingers and that damn poster over your bed.”

You blinked up at him with a bit of shock. So he HAD seen the poster, probably while he was ‘calming down’ and you were talking to Jenna. And the cheeky bastard waited until now to bring it up? Brian’s voice had turned almost bitter at the end, and his lips had set into a bit of a frown. How could a man be jealous of himself? You’d probably be more embarrassed if his reaction wasn’t so funny.

You shook your head as much as you could in your position, using your best puppy dog eyes to beg for him to keep touching you. You knew from experience that your fingers and fantasies couldn’t compare to the real man above you. He was so much more than you’d ever imagined.

“Always flattering to see one’s own image. It served as a nice reminder that I’m a selfish old bastard, taking advantage of another adoring woman.” Brian’s eyes flicked down briefly, then met yours again. They looked endless. “Lucky for you I’ve long since got over that.”

Even as you were shaking your head again in response to his first statement, your stomach dropped in delightful dark pleasure at his second. Another whine escaped your lips and filled the heavy air.

“You see…” Brian continued, “Your tight body and eager willingness are too bloody tempting to resist.” He bent over your face, coming close enough that you could fell his hot breath on your cheeks as he rumbled the last words. “But I don’t have to, and I never could.”

And he finally pressed down to eat the strawberry on your mouth, stealing the treat away even as he brushed his lips against yours. 

You watched with open mouth and stained lips as he chewed the fruit, slow and tempting above your head. He was irresistible. You salivated at the way the muscles in his throat and jaw moved: so masculine and primal. The way the light framed his face was beautiful. His hair cast a shadow over his features, drenching the deeper lines in mystery and intrigue. You loved every bit of this man. Every added complexity from every year of full, accomplished life.

“You know I prefer you this way, right Sir?” Now able to talk you couldn’t help but remind him how attractive he was, especially after he showed he was capable of becoming envious over his own damn poster. He really was a jealous, possessive thing. All that ego balanced on a knife’s edge of self-doubt.

As he looked at you, face blank and eyes dark, he swallowed the strawberry. You could tell his intelligent mind was fixated on something, and recalled the first night you spent with him. How he’d said he picked you because you saw him for who he was, and not who he used to be. That’s why he took you with him, what set you apart from all the other gorgeous women he could have. You helped him feel good about himself. Helped him feel special once the roar of the crowd died down.

“I think you’re gorgeous and I wouldn’t change a thing.” It was the most sincere sentence you’d ever uttered, and you delighted in the reaction it caused.

Brian’s face it up into a smile, bright happiness flowing through his features and pooling in his eyes. It made you happy to see him happy. You were also genuinely amused by how he could look so cute moments after being the most erotic, dominating sex god you’d ever seen. But that was the dichotomy of Dr. Brian May.

“You know Y/N… somehow I actually believe you.” Brian’s smile took on a slightly smug affectation as he raised his bushy eyebrows. “But it’s not going to get you out of this. I’m simply enjoying my meal too much.” 

As if to prove his point, he bent back down and ate the strawberry between your breasts.

You clenched your thighs together in want as you imagined just how evident his enjoyment would be, if you could see that big, swollen erection he’d been stroking earlier. You wondered if it would be rosy and leaking still. If he was driven to a heightened state of lust and desire just from tasting your flesh and seeing you lain out before him.

When Brian finished the fruit he immediately went back to your chest, licking, nibbling and sucking the tender skin there. Brian had made sure there was plenty of chocolate and ice cream coating your breasts, so he took his sweet time cleaning it off. His nose led the way along your skin, nudging and moving the weight of your bosom as he pressed his face into you hungrily. His warm tongue glided over every trail of syrup, and the brush of his pointed teeth left you a heaving, shaky mess on the table.

Finally, Brian closed his mouth over one of your pebbled nipples. He sucked and moaned around you, causing you to let out your own needy cries. The small apartment was filled with sounds of lust and pleasure: the satisfaction of a powerful predator and the keens of his willing prey.

Brian swirled his tongue around your areola until you were so sensitive you could scream, and then he gave your bud a quick nip before popping off and smirking at the startled yelp he caused. The man was an expert on balancing agony and pleasure. 

He looked down at the rosy, puckered nipple where his mouth had been, and then dragged his eyes to meet yours.

“So fucking good baby girl.” He moved to mouth over the swell of your other breast, licking the remaining cream there as well. “You writhe and moan so pretty under me like this.”  
Brian continued to tease you as he murmured against your wet skin.

“Such a responsive little thing, so sensitive when I suck these perky tits.”

You made his words come true when he took your other nipple into his mouth and gave it the same treatment. The suction and tongue movements were divine. You felt them not just shooting through the nerves in your breast, but through your entire body. You knew you were a whining puddle, but it only got worse as Brian released your nub and licked one last, long, slow streak from your navel to your neck.

He stared down at you and licked his lips clean. 

“Every part of you is mine to enjoy.”

God he was right.

“Please Sir.” You weren’t really sure what you were pleading for at this point, but you whined the phrase on shaky breath anyways.

“You beg so nicely darling. Maybe you can make up for acting like such a little brat earlier… teasing me even after we’d been interrupted by one of your friends.” 

He wandered down to the end of the table and grabbed your ankles roughly, pulling them apart and spreading your legs for him to see. You knew your vagina was swollen and dripping with arousal. Brian could easily tell what he’d done to you.

He hummed at the desperate sex that awaited him. “I didn’t have to stop you know Y/N. I bet you would have let me if I asked. I could have held you down and fucked your mouth so Jenna saw just how much of a dirty girl you are. How you let me use my little toy.”

You were fully aware of how Brian could SEE your pussy clench and leak at his words, which made it do so even more. The shame and embarrassment was too delicious. You couldn’t stop your muscles from tightening and your limbs from squirming on the table. Fuck! You needed him to ram himself into your folds as soon as possible.

“Kinky little thing you are,” he continued lowly, holding your legs still with his vice-like grip and beginning to lick the chocolate off one of them, “You’d probably get off on someone watching. Somebody else knowing how you beg and whine for my cock.”

You moaned at his suggestion, going crazy at the feeling of his tongue and lips trailing higher and higher up your thigh.

“Did she see my marks Y/N?” 

Brian bit the inside of your thigh and sucked hard, leaving another one as you replied.

“Of course she did Sir…” You were having a hard time speaking under the clever movements of his tongue so close to your nether regions. “You didn’t make them very easy to hide.” 

The incorrigible man chuckled at your predicament, leaving nothing but a hot burst of air on your clit as he skipped over it and started cleaning your other leg. He was going to be the death of you as you melted into a puddle on this very table. You wanted him so badly it hurt.

“Can’t say I’m sorry.”

He moved further up your leg.

“I need everyone to know…”

Still he licked higher, sending a tremble through your quads.

“That they mustn’t touch…”

Brian was holding his face directly above your sex, moving his hands to grip your hips with rough possession. He inhaled deeply to savour your scent before growling the final words.

“What’s MINE.”

You absolutely _loved_ when he declared you to be his, so you spasmed in glorious ecstasy when that fucking godly tongue finally lapped at your swollen, sensitive folds. It was a good thing Brian was holding you so strongly against the table, or else you may have fallen off with the strength of your muscles contracting.

He dragged over your labia and clit with his tongue, humming with satisfaction with both the sweet melted dessert and your own juices. He was quick and efficient, cleaning the remaining cream off the insides of your legs and leaving tingles of pleasure in your overwhelmed nerves. You could tell that he wasn’t focused so much on your enjoyment of the activity, not compared to the masterful skill he’d displayed in the airplane loo. But that had been a reward. This was not.

Nevertheless, the presence of Brian’s face between your legs at all was building pressure beautifully in your core. He knew it too, because he pulled off, nose and chin shining in the light, right when you were losing yourself in the feeling.

“I believe I told you to beg Y/N.” His words were hard and heated.

Your heart sped up immediately… Had he? You vaguely remembered him bringing it up earlier. Shit. You’d been too focused on the sounds of his delectable voice to add in your own needy one. However, you were always up for giving the man what he wanted.

“Please Sir,” you whined, “You’re so handsome… so smart and sexy. Please let me please you like you deserve.”

The words flowed from your mouth like a babbling stream; it was easy to give him complements, because when he had you like this, they were the only things running through your mind. He took complete control of your thoughts.

“I’m so sorry for my teasing. I want to be a good girl again.”

Brian had licked his lips while you were talking, and leaned over you to look you in the eye with a clean and controlled face. He was such a fucking smug bastard.

“You’re getting there… but I think you can do better.” He rubbed his thumbs over your protruding hip bones and you felt your stomach flutter at the feeling of his hands. “Are you ever going to ignore me again?”

“No Sir. I promise. I wanna please you whenever you want.” You squeezed your eyes closed and bucked your hips up in vain against his hands, not able to meet his eyes for the next words. “_Use me Sir_. I can be your good little fuck-toy.”

“Good baby… that’s more like it.” Brian’s voice was molten gold. “You don’t need to pretend you’re not always aching for me." 

He was right. You ached to please him. You wanted to be good. The desire was burning at your core so much at this point that you didn’t care how pathetic you sounded. In any case, your helplessness seemed to turn Brian on, so it was working for both of you.

“PLEASE SIR!” Your cry was hoarse and desperate as you pleaded with him to give you something, anything.

“Please what?”

You were shaking with frustration, needing the blunt pain of his cock in you more than anything before. And he was lapping it up.

“Please take me! Bite me. FUCK me. Use me… rip me apart with your gorgeous cock.” You could feel yourself almost hyperventilating with arousal. “I’m yours to devour.”

It was the most delicious music to your ears when Brian growled through his teeth, drowning out even the pulsing blood in your ears. He dragged you towards him at the edge of the table, fast and rough, until your wet folds collided with his front and your legs were spread wide around his hips.

“Such a fucking good girl Y/N.” His voice was gravelly with lust and spit as if he finally lost control. “I think you’ve learned your lesson, or at least you will have when you can barely walk tonight.”

He lined his penis up with your dripping hole, and you immediately gasped at the delightful pressure of the width of him as he nudged against your entrance.

“You better remember those colours. I’m not holding back.”

You looked at his face, still looming high above you, and felt the weight of a million tonnes in your stomach as the presence of him consumed you. His expression of ecstasy stole your breath, and you decided in that moment that you’d do anything to make sure he looked this way again and again. 

“Green.”

Brian thrust into you, HARD, and your thoughts went blank.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm SO sorry to end the chapter like this again. It's just always a good place to put a break :(


	40. Addicted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go: pretty big Daddy kink warning... this one's a doozy.  
I'll post the non-daddy kink version tomorrow, as it's going to take a bit of editing.
> 
> Also, in case you missed it, I edited the previous chapter a bit after posting: adding a few paragraphs more of Bri cleaning the chocolate off Y/N's chest... so she's completely clean now!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

You were lucky Brian had teased you for so long, because if you weren’t absolutely dripping with wetness and arousal the rough plunge of his cock into your channel would have been agony. No matter how many times Brian filled you over these weeks, you knew you would never truly be prepared for the size of him. It was probably why he always led with so much foreplay; he had to get you desperate enough to welcome the brutal stretch around his shaft.

As it was, your insides were burning with pleasant pain at the sudden intrusion. Every nerve in your walls was firing with the hot friction of his penis entering you, finally filling your body and mind with everything he had. Pushing his passions and desires into you and bringing you along with him in the pleasure of the act. 

You were filled so full, impaled so deep as he thrust almost all the way in, that your spine curled on the table, trying to feel him reaching far into your core. You cried and writhed underneath him at the sensation. He made you feel so _good_. So completely owned and fulfilled as he stuffed himself all the way to the bottom of your womb, brushing against your cervix. 

Brian was breathing heavily above you. You could hear him push each burst of air from his nose and mouth with purpose, holding himself back from pulling out and thrusting in to you again already. You were humbled and awed by the pure masculine power he held in steady restraint. The man could take you hard and rough, and he’d promised he would later, but he cared about you enough to make sure you were ready for it.

Closed hazel eyes creased as Brian’s brow furrowed in pleasure and his voice rumbled deep into your bones. “Ugh… you’re so fucking tight baby girl.”

You moaned and clenched your thighs at his words; you loved that pet name. It was kinky and hot, but the motion sent a jolt through your nerves as your muscles tightened around his hard cock, and caused Brian to hiss through his teeth.

“You’ve gotta relax,” he grunted, “Or it’s gonna hurt.”

“S… Sorry daddy.” Your voice was weak, but you were surprised you could speak at all so overwhelmed by his manhood. “I’m trying.”

“I know honey. It’s okay.” He rubbed his thumbs along your pelvis where he was holding you. “I should have gone slower… I was caught up in the moment.”

His eyes connected with yours, and you could see the look of concern on his face. 

“No! It was good… It IS good.” You panicked slightly under him, forcing your muscles to loosen and trying to get him impossibly further inside you so that he was fully sheathed. You welcomed the dull pain, craved it even. He’d worked you up to such a state earlier that you were aching to be filled: to be fucked and used and punished for your misbehaviour. 

“I said I wanted you to tear me apart,” you reached up to grip his strong forearms, “and I meant it.”

Brian’s pupils grew further. “I know Y/N… God you’re perfect…”

Those words, along with the huge presence of him inside you, were something special.

“I just forget sometimes,” he continued, “how cute and little you are.”

That may be true, but it shouldn’t stop him from fucking your brains out on the hard wooden table.

“I’m not delicate,” you told him, “I won’t break. Now _please_ let me make you feel good daddy. I deserve it for being such a brat.”

You could feel his thick cock twitch inside you then, and you knew you had your dominant man back. There was just one thing to add.

“Fuck your little pet with that big, beautiful cock.”

Brian couldn’t help himself after your begging and he tightened his fingers around you. You knew there would be fresh bruising when he was done, but that was a bonus. As your stomach fluttered in anticipation of his movement, a deep resonating voice carried to your ears.

“I intend to.”

Brian pushed in the last little bit, groaning as his balls settled against you. You felt like you were more parts him than you, with so much length and girth within your hole. Your walls were quivering with the stretch and there was nothing you could do about it. Brian held you still and pressed your hips down into the table while he enjoyed the feeling of you completely around him. Likewise, you savoured the large intrusion of him inside, touching you in all the right places. You loved to be connected to him like this, stretched delightfully wide and deep, knowing that you were able to take every inch of him. You were able to please him, and there was nothing you wanted more.

All the breath left your chest in an overwhelmed, appreciative sigh. “Thank you daddy.”

Brian bit his bottom lip in bliss and exhaled out his nose, gathering himself before he growled quietly. “I like that baby. I want you to thank me for all the things I do for you while I fuck you. You need to make up for playing silly games.”

“Yes Sir.”

And with that, the long shaft inside of you started moving. You sucked in a ragged breath as you felt _everything_, every vein on his skin, pressing against your most sensitive parts. The angle of your body on the table and the sheer size of Brian made it feel like your entire core was dragged back as he pulled out, only to fold in on itself when he pushed back in. You were being pulled apart below him: the strong hands at your hips the only thing keeping you from sliding across the wooden surface.

The pace was slow and shallow at first, as Brian probably wasn’t able to move much with you impaled so tight around him, but you knew from how good he felt inside you, that his thick member would be coated and slippery in no time. 

The hot friction was good, and the stretch was exquisite, but it wasn’t yet enough. You eagerly and wantonly awaited the moment when Brian began thrusting in earnest. You craved the consuming pleasure of his manhood pounding into you, taking the necessity of thoughts away and filling your mind with numb appreciation for him. He was exactly what you wanted; he was a God. And he wanted you to tell him as much while you writhed on his cock. Oh, how you loved that ego-driven beast. 

You moaned openly at the sensation of his thrusts, not exaggerating, but letting yourself fall deep into the feeling without self-consciousness. “You make me feel so good daddy,” you said, “So full and so stretched… I’m so lucky you give me your wonderful cock.”

Your words were dripping with sweet grateful praise, and Brian was eating it up. His eyes were closed and he had his head tilted up towards the ceiling in ecstasy. You could see the straining tendons in his neck as he held himself rigid with control. Every time he moved his hips he pulled back further, giving you more pressure and searing heat when he plunged back in. Even with his hands holding you down, your bare back was starting to slide against the table top. There were going to be marks at the end of this.

“You’re so BIG inside me, and– Ahh!” You cried out after a particularly deep thrust: Brian obviously got off on the size kink. “…And nothing else will ever compare.”

A thick, rough masculine snarl filled the air.

“Is that all I am to you Y/N? …A cock to stuff you full?”

He punctuated his sentence with another hard thrust, and for the first time you felt the table scrape across the floor underneath you. The beautiful ache was building steadily inside, and you moved your legs higher up Brian’s back and locked them there, hoping to feel him deeper still.

“Of course not,” your voice was getting hoarse and unsteady from the repeated stimulation. “You’re smart and kind and unique. Every part of you is handsome and sexy.”

You took a shaky breath, trying to breathe as well as possible while Brian stole all your air and plundered your body.

“The most beautiful, tempting man in the world… I want you every minute of every day.”

If there was ever a man who preened when being called beautiful, it was Brian. He would probably even enjoy it if you told him he had pretty hair. The feminine language didn’t matter, because he was enough of a man to accept the words. He took great care in is appearance when it mattered, and wasn’t afraid to show off in bold, eye-catching clothing. ’We was glam’ indeed.

Brian hummed in appreciation and moved one of his hands to your lower abdomen, spreading his long fingers across the entire expanse and pressing down to feel himself thrust within you.

“I want you too little darling… young and pretty and desperate to please. So sweet and gorgeous and all fucking MINE to take.” 

The table slid again when Brian pushed hard and claimed you, now about half way across the kitchen. Your insides were pulsing and clamping with mind-numbing pleasure around his large, hard cock. He filled your nubile body with more and more delicious length, thrusting deeper each time, and it was all too much and never enough at the same time. You were aching to come, but floating on the high of being penetrated you couldn’t bring yourself to do anything about it. You’d get your sweet release when Brian wanted you to.

“Give me your hand Y/N,” his strong voice interrupted your delirium, and you did as he said.

Brian placed your palm where his hand had been on your stomach, and then covered it with his own. At first you were struck by the sheer size disparity between the two appendages; Brian’s completely engulfed your own. You soft skin was blocked from view by the back of his hand, lined as it was with prominent tendons and veins that highlighted the beauty of his long fingers. These were hands that had seen and done it all, and now here they were caressing your body.

But then Brian moved once more, and you _felt_ it. Both inside and out. It was like nothing you’d ever known. Brian’s warm hand pressed yours down into your pelvis as he thrust his cock through your folds and deep into your channel, trapping you between both parts of him in some kind of erotic, all-encompassing embrace.

He’d made you do this once before, the very first time he was inside you. That had been otherworldly, exciting, and terrifying all at once, as you experienced the feeling of his well-endowed flesh enter you. This time, the angle of the act was different… and you could feel SO much more. Fuck. He was HUGE within you.

“Do you feel that baby?” Brian leaned down closer to your face and whispered with heated breath. “I bet if we moved our hands we could almost see when I move inside you.”  


You were absolutely losing it beneath him, panting and short of breath as another wave of pleasure rolled through you thanks to this incredible man. 

“Yes…” you clenched your walls around him to feel the shift it caused against your palm, “Oh my God. I can feel EVERYTHING.”

“Good Y/N, because I want you to know exactly how well I fill you up.” He closed the short gap left between your lips, and gave you a slow, deep, possessive kiss, like he was trying to imprint his taste within you. When he pulled back, and the trail of saliva broke to fall against his flushed bottom lip, you found yourself trapped within beautiful, dark, hungry eyes.

“Daddy takes good care of his little girl.”

The rumbled tenor of his voice reverberated in your ears and the wave of appreciation, attraction and primal lust you felt for this man completely obliterated your soul. You were lost within him. There was no turning back. As Brian re-grabbed your hips and started thrusting anew, you just lay back and welcomed his invasion into your mind and body, feeling him take you inside and through the hand that you kept on your stomach.

“FUCK yes you do daddy.” Your pussy squeezed and throbbed and dripped around him as he slammed into your core again and again, driving your back into the wood and the wood across the floor. “I’m so lucky!”

Eventually the end of the table bumped into the counter, and it could move no further. Good thing you had a small kitchen. Now Brian could really hammer into you, with purchase to rock you against. And he did.

You were incoherent with need, overstimulated and stretched into a leaking mess as Brian pounded your hole. All you could think was ‘More, more, daddy, please, daddy!’ and you weren’t sure if the words were making it into the air, or if Brian just heard frantic moaning as you heaved to meet every one of his trusts and drive him deeper. You could swear he was bottoming out every time, smashing the thick head of his glorious cock into your cervix. It hurt so good.

What you could just make out, being so attuned to it at the moment, was the sound of Brian’s voice. He chanted as he fucked you, punctuating each thought with another long thrust. 

“I give you everything you need. Nobody but me.” He was grunting loud and passionately. “I’ll buy you all the gifts you want, make you happy… and nothing else will matter.”

The pace was fast, and you were incredibly close to coming: literally shaking with pleasure and need.

“My presents,” he said.

“My words.”

“My needs.”

“_My cock_.”

Each plunge pushed you closer, and you knew you were gone. The tight, swollen arousal in your sex was too much, even without anyone touching your aching bud of nerves.  


“MINE!” Brian growled the last word through clenched teeth, and it was the last thing you heard.

You shrieked in ecstasy as your orgasm crashed through you like an avalanche, or a supernova of blinding white light. It almost _hurt_, you came so hard around his cock. As you writhed and pulsed and all the muscles in your core convulsed in the biggest energy release you’d ever felt, you heard Brian call out as well, and the tell-tale warmth of his completion filled you even more.

The world was black and fuzzy was you lay there boneless. The only thing you were conscious of was the steady throbbing of your still-clenching walls, and the heavy heat of Brian’s upper body pressed against you on the table.

You were his, completely and fully. There was nothing better than pleasing this man. Of knowing that you were able to give him- this wonderful, powerful, extraordinary God- something that nobody else could, even if only at this moment. 

You didn’t know how long you spent trapped underneath Brian, but as your thoughts slowly came back, you tried to make sense of the emotions running through your veins. Maybe he was doing the same. He certainly wasn’t moving, just breathing heavily upon you. But it was okay; you welcomed the weight. He could do what he wanted.

You thought about Brian.

So much for controlling your fall… it was too late. You couldn’t explain the true nature of your feelings for the intelligent, intriguing, masculine perfection above you, but it felt a lot like love. And that was terrifying. Because you knew it couldn’t be returned. 

You knew at once that you’d been fooling yourself these past few days, wrapped up in the world and pleasures of Brian. No matter what excuses you used, your relationship with him wasn’t healthy. But it was all-consuming, and you didn’t want out. You were obsessed, and he was addicted, and together you were feeding each other into madness. 

It had been three days. Three days! And he’d fucked you almost non-stop since the first night. You were scared to think of what he was like when he was younger and able to go more than one round. He’d risked a lot of exposure to bring you on tour, and you’d literally rearranged your life to come with him. Or were about to. And it shocked you all the more to know that after this realization you weren’t going to change your plans. You were jumping head-first off a cliff, and you KNEW it would end badly. But the fall made you feel more alive than ever before.

Then Brian stirred, and your thoughts immediately shifted to what he needed now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, there you go! Here comes the angst...


	41. Addicted (Alternate)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Non-daddy kink version of last chapter :)

You were lucky Brian had teased you for so long, because if you weren’t absolutely dripping with wetness and arousal the rough plunge of his cock into your channel would have been agony. No matter how many times Brian filled you over these weeks, you knew you would never truly be prepared for the size of him. It was probably why he always led with so much foreplay; he had to get you desperate enough to welcome the brutal stretch around his shaft.

As it was, your insides were burning with pleasant pain at the sudden intrusion. Every nerve in your walls was firing with the hot friction of his penis entering you, finally filling your body and mind with everything he had. Pushing his passions and desires into you and bringing you along with him in the pleasure of the act. 

You were filled so full, impaled so deep as he thrust almost all the way in, that your spine curled on the table, trying to feel him reaching far into your core. You cried and writhed underneath him at the sensation. He made you feel so _good_. So completely owned and fulfilled as he stuffed himself all the way to the bottom of your womb, brushing against your cervix. 

Brian was breathing heavily above you. You could hear him push each burst of air from his nose and mouth with purpose, holding himself back from pulling out and thrusting in to you again already. You were humbled and awed by the pure masculine power he held in steady restraint. The man could take you hard and rough, and he’d promised he would later, but he cared about you enough to make sure you were ready for it.

Closed hazel eyes creased as Brian’s brow furrowed in pleasure and his voice rumbled deep into your bones. “Ugh… you’re so fucking tight baby girl.”

You moaned and clenched your thighs at his words; you loved that pet name. It was kinky and hot, but the motion sent a jolt through your nerves as your muscles tightened around his hard cock, and caused Brian to hiss through his teeth.

“You’ve gotta relax,” he grunted, “Or it’s gonna hurt.”

“S… Sorry Sir.” Your voice was weak, but you were surprised you could speak at all so overwhelmed by his manhood. “I’m trying.”

“I know honey. It’s okay.” He rubbed his thumbs along your pelvis where he was holding you. “I should have gone slower… I was caught up in the moment.”  
His eyes connected with yours, and you could see the look of concern on his face. 

“No! It was good… It IS good.” You panicked slightly under him, forcing your muscles to loosen and trying to get him impossibly further inside you so that he was fully sheathed. You welcomed the dull pain, craved it even. He’d worked you up to such a state earlier that you were aching to be filled: to be fucked and used and punished for your misbehaviour. 

“I said I wanted you to tear me apart,” you reached up to grip his strong forearms, “and I meant it.”

Brian’s pupils grew further. “I know Y/N… God you’re perfect…”

Those words, along with the huge presence of him inside you, were something special.

“I just forget sometimes,” he continued, “how cute and little you are.”

That may be true, but it shouldn’t stop him from fucking your brains out on the hard wooden table.

“I’m not delicate,” you told him, “I won’t break. Now _please_ let me make you feel good Sir. I deserve it for being such a brat.”

You could feel his thick cock twitch inside you then, and you knew you had your dominant man back. There was just one thing to add.

“Fuck your little pet with that big, beautiful cock.”

Brian couldn’t help himself after your begging and he tightened his fingers around you. You knew there would be fresh bruising when he was done, but that was a bonus. As your stomach fluttered in anticipation of his movement, a deep resonating voice carried to your ears.

“I intend to.”

Brian pushed in the last little bit, groaning as his balls settled against you. You felt like you were more parts him than you, with so much length and girth within your hole. Your walls were quivering with the stretch and there was nothing you could do about it. Brian held you still and pressed your hips down into the table while he enjoyed the feeling of you completely around him. Likewise, you savoured the large intrusion of him inside, touching you in all the right places. You loved to be connected to him like this, stretched delightfully wide and deep, knowing that you were able to take every inch of him. You were able to please him, and there was nothing you wanted more.

All the breath left your chest in an overwhelmed, appreciative sigh. “Thank you Sir.”

Brian bit his bottom lip in bliss and exhaled out his nose, gathering himself before he growled quietly. “I like that baby. I want you to thank me for all the things I do for you while I fuck you. You need to make up for playing silly games.”

“Yes Sir."

And with that, the long shaft inside of you started moving. You sucked in a ragged breath as you felt everything, every vein on his skin, pressing against your most sensitive parts. The angle of your body on the table and the sheer size of Brian made it feel like your entire core was dragged back as he pulled out, only to fold in on itself when he pushed back in. You were being pulled apart below him: the strong hands at your hips the only thing keeping you from sliding across the wooden surface.

The pace was slow and shallow at first, as Brian probably wasn’t able to move much with you impaled so tight around him, but you knew from how good he felt inside you, that his thick member would be coated and slippery in no time. 

The hot friction was good, and the stretch was exquisite, but it wasn’t yet enough. You eagerly and wantonly awaited the moment when Brian began thrusting in earnest. You craved the consuming pleasure of his manhood pounding into you, taking the necessity of thoughts away and filling your mind with numb appreciation for him. He was exactly what you wanted; he was a God. And he wanted you to tell him as much while you writhed on his cock. Oh, how you loved that ego-driven beast. 

You moaned openly at the sensation of his thrusts, not exaggerating, but letting yourself fall deep into the feeling without self-consciousness. “You make me feel so good Sir,” you said, “So full and so stretched… I’m so lucky you give me your wonderful cock.”

Your words were dripping with sweet grateful praise, and Brian was eating it up. His eyes were closed and he had his head tilted up towards the ceiling in ecstasy. You could see the straining tendons in his neck as he held himself rigid with control. Every time he moved his hips he pulled back further, giving you more pressure and searing heat when he plunged back in. Even with his hands holding you down, your bare back was starting to slide against the table top. There were going to be marks at the end of this.

“You’re so BIG inside me, and– Ahh!” You cried out after a particularly deep thrust: Brian obviously got off on the size kink. “…And nothing else will ever compare.”

A thick, rough masculine snarl filled the air.

“Is that all I am to you Y/N? …A cock to stuff you full?”

He punctuated his sentence with another hard thrust, and for the first time you felt the table scrape across the floor underneath you. The beautiful ache was building steadily inside, and you moved your legs higher up Brian’s back and locked them there, hoping to feel him deeper still.

“Of course not,” your voice was getting hoarse and unsteady from the repeated stimulation. “You’re smart and kind and unique. Every part of you is handsome and sexy.”

You took a shaky breath, trying to breathe as well as possible while Brian stole all your air and plundered your body.

“The most beautiful, tempting man in the world… I want you every minute of every day.”

If there was ever a man who preened when being called beautiful, it was Brian. He would probably even enjoy it if you told him he had pretty hair. The feminine language didn’t matter, because he was enough of a man to accept the words. He took great care in is appearance when it mattered, and wasn’t afraid to show off in bold, eye-catching clothing. ’We was glam’ indeed.

Brian hummed in appreciation and moved one of his hands to your lower abdomen, spreading his long fingers across the entire expanse and pressing down to feel himself thrust within you.

“I want you too little darling… young and pretty and desperate to please. So sweet and gorgeous and all fucking MINE to take.” 

The table slid again when Brian pushed hard and claimed you, now about half way across the kitchen. Your insides were pulsing and clamping with mind-numbing pleasure around his large, hard cock. He filled your nubile body with more and more delicious length, thrusting deeper each time, and it was all too much and never enough at the same time. You were aching to come, but floating on the high of being penetrated you couldn’t bring yourself to do anything about it. You’d get your sweet release when Brian wanted you to.

“Give me your hand Y/N,” his strong voice interrupted your delirium, and you did as he said.

Brian placed your palm where his hand had been on your stomach, and then covered it with his own. At first you were struck by the sheer size disparity between the two appendages; Brian’s completely engulfed your own. You soft skin was blocked from view by the back of his hand, lined as it was with prominent tendons and veins that highlighted the beauty of his long fingers. These were hands that had seen and done it all, and now here they were caressing your body.

But then Brian moved once more, and you _felt_ it. Both inside and out. It was like nothing you’d ever known. Brian’s warm hand pressed yours down into your pelvis as he thrust his cock through your folds and deep into your channel, trapping you between both parts of him in some kind of erotic, all-encompassing embrace.

He’d made you do this once before, the very first time he was inside you. That had been otherworldly, exciting, and terrifying all at once, as you experienced the feeling of his well-endowed flesh enter you. This time, the angle of the act was different… and you could feel SO much more. Fuck. He was HUGE within you.

“Do you feel that baby?” Brian leaned down closer to your face and whispered with heated breath. “I bet if we moved our hands we could almost see when I move inside you.”

You were absolutely losing it beneath him, panting and short of breath as another wave of pleasure rolled through you thanks to this incredible man. 

“Yes…” you clenched your walls around him to feel the shift it caused against your palm, “Oh my God. I can feel EVERYTHING.”

“Good Y/N, because I want you to know exactly how well I fill you up.” He closed the short gap left between your lips, and gave you a slow, deep, possessive kiss, like he was trying to imprint his taste within you. When he pulled back, and the trail of saliva broke to fall against his flushed bottom lip, you found yourself trapped within beautiful, dark, hungry eyes.

“I take good care of my little girl.”

The rumbled tenor of his voice reverberated in your ears and the wave of appreciation, attraction and primal lust you felt for this man completely obliterated your soul. You were lost within him. There was no turning back. As Brian re-grabbed your hips and started thrusting anew, you just lay back and welcomed his invasion into your mind and body, feeling him take you inside and through the hand that you kept on your stomach.

“FUCK yes you do Sir.” Your pussy squeezed and throbbed and dripped around him as he slammed into your core again and again, driving your back into the wood and the wood across the floor. “I’m so lucky!”

Eventually the end of the table bumped into the counter, and it could move no further. Good thing you had a small kitchen. Now Brian could really hammer into you, with purchase to rock you against. And he did.

You were incoherent with need, overstimulated and stretched into a leaking mess as Brian pounded your hole. All you could think was ‘More, more, Sir, please, Brian!’ and you weren’t sure if the words were making it into the air, or if Brian just heard frantic moaning as you heaved to meet every one of his trusts and drive him deeper. You could swear he was bottoming out every time, smashing the thick head of his glorious cock into your cervix. It hurt so good.

What you could just make out, being so attuned to it at the moment, was the sound of Brian’s voice. He chanted as he fucked you, punctuating each thought with another long thrust. 

“I give you everything you need. Nobody but me.” He was grunting loud and passionately. “I’ll buy you all the gifts you want, make you happy… and nothing else will matter.”

The pace was fast, and you were incredibly close to coming: literally shaking with pleasure and need.

“My presents,” he said.

“My words.”

“My needs.”

“_My cock_.”

Each plunge pushed you closer, and you knew you were gone. The tight, swollen arousal in your sex was too much, even without anyone touching your aching bud of nerves.

“MINE!” Brian growled the last word through clenched teeth, and it was the last thing you heard.

You shrieked in ecstasy as your orgasm crashed through you like an avalanche, or a supernova of blinding white light. It almost hurt, you came so hard around his cock. As you writhed and pulsed and all the muscles in your core convulsed in the biggest energy release you’d ever felt, you heard Brian call out as well, and the tell-tale warmth of his completion filled you even more.

The world was black and fuzzy was you lay there boneless. The only thing you were conscious of was the steady throbbing of your still-clenching walls, and the heavy heat of Brian’s upper body pressed against you on the table.

You were his, completely and fully. There was nothing better than pleasing this man. Of knowing that you were able to give him- this wonderful, powerful, extraordinary God- something that nobody else could, even if only at this moment. 

You didn’t know how long you spent trapped underneath Brian, but as your thoughts slowly came back, you tried to make sense of the emotions running through your veins. Maybe he was doing the same. He certainly wasn’t moving, just breathing heavily upon you. But it was okay; you welcomed the weight. He could do what he wanted.

You thought about Brian.

So much for controlling your fall… it was too late. You couldn’t explain the true nature of your feelings for the intelligent, intriguing, masculine perfection above you, but it felt a lot like love. And that was terrifying. Because you knew it couldn’t be returned. 

You knew at once that you’d been fooling yourself these past few days, wrapped up in the world and pleasures of Brian. No matter what excuses you used, your relationship with him wasn’t healthy. But it was all-consuming, and you didn’t want out. You were obsessed, and he was addicted, and together you were feeding each other into madness. 

It had been three days. Three days! And he’d fucked you almost non-stop since the first night. You were scared to think of what he was like when he was younger and able to go more than one round. He’d risked a lot of exposure to bring you on tour, and you’d literally rearranged your life to come with him. Or were about to. And it shocked you all the more to know that after this realization you weren’t going to change your plans. You were jumping head-first off a cliff, and you KNEW it would end badly. But the fall made you feel more alive than ever before.

Then Brian stirred, and your thoughts immediately shifted to what he needed now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! Here comes the angst...


	42. Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daddy kink warning! As always there is an alternate chapter to follow!
> 
> I'm so sorry I took so long to get this up... I hope it's worth it! Life is getting busy again so the updates will be slow for a while unfortunately, but I won't stop!

When Brian pulled off and out of you he was slow and gentle, but as the cooling cum ran down your thighs you felt the same sudden emptiness you always did when he removed himself. Everything was easy when he was buried inside you; you knew your body satisfied him and you could feel every enjoyment in the twitch of his cock. But as soon as that primal connection was gone, your head was spinning and desperate to figure out how else to please him. 

It was pathetic and obsessive how doleful you were towards Brian, but you couldn’t help yourself. Every complement and crooked little smile he threw your way tightened your chest and made you yearn for more.

The table squeaked slightly as Brian lifted his weight, quickly being drowned out by the low grunt from his throat.

“Bloody hell darling…” he breathed deeply, “You’re absolutely wonderful.”

You once again blushed at the praise and couldn’t find your voice for a second, stuck high in the back of your mouth as your heart expanded to push it there. “You are too Brian,” you said shakily. “I’m so happy to be coming on tour with you.”

Your words were honest, and the meaning rang true. Your chest fluttered at the soft smile that appeared on Brian’s face. He was disheveled, sweaty and red from passionate exertion, but there was a genuine twinkle in his eyes as they creased into happy lines.

“I’m very pleased you’re joining us too Y/N…” he ran his gaze down your still-naked form on the table in front of him. “But I don’t know quite how me back’s gonna hold up, with everything I want to do to you.” You squeaked a little when he punctuated his sentence with a pinch just above your hip.

You watched as Brian’s smirk morphed into a knitted brow and self-effacing wince. He was joking and playful, but you could detect the hint of sadness within as he brought his hand up to rest on the offensive area. Any limitations he had didn’t bother you; you would be happy just to do anything and everything he wanted, when he felt he was able. You didn’t want him to try too hard to impress you, but from the pounding you’d just received you doubted he would have any problems with that.

“That’s what an athletic trainer is for Bri… someone to help prevent those injuries from occurring.”

The broad shoulders above you bounced slightly as Brian laughed. “You’re right of course. I’m so lucky you’re here to take care of these tired muscles.” His voice grew darker then, and there was a tinge of naughtiness in his smile. “But that’s not all THIS athletic trainer is for…” 

He leaned down as he drew out the words and captured your lips with his one last time. He lingered in the kiss, as if trying to catch a piece of you to keep for himself when he pulled away. But Brian didn’t need to capture a reminder of you. He had your entire soul, and the beating of your heart as he whispered hot breath over your face just proved it.

“…THIS beautiful, smart, kind young woman is making an old man _very_ happy.”

You blinked up at him, overcome with his presence, and your eyes strained to focus on his sharp nose so close. “You’re not old daddy; you’re distinguished.”

You felt Brian’s warm exhale again as he breathed through his nose, amused at your answer. You could tell he liked the praise, obviously, and enjoyed you calling him that name so boldly. It felt all at once hot, forbidden and natural, and it was exactly how you saw him at the moment: lying naked as you were under his appreciative stare.

Brian straightened above you on the table and placed his big hands on your hips, caressing your sides softly. Even after the hard, draining climax he gave you minutes ago, the touch of his callused fingers sent tremors through your skin. You were caught in his endless hazel eyes as he smiled down upon you.

“And you, sweetheart, are a very tempting little treat.” As if to make his point, Brian flicked his gaze to the empty bowls and melted ice cream mess that was left from earlier. “Now let’s get you cleaned up before I get hungry again.”

With that, Brian helped you sit up on the edge of the table. You followed his direction willingly, but were suddenly surprised when a sharp pain joined the dull ache between your legs. You must have winced at the sensation, because Brian immediately stilled, and worried eyes met yours.

“What’s wrong Y/N?” He asked quickly, “Are you okay?”

The pain passed as quickly as it came, so you nodded at Brian as you adjusted your position. “Yes, I’m fine. Still a bit sore I guess… Nothing to worry about.”

You were being honest with him, for other than the pleasant tenderness he always left you with, you were feeling normal. The twinge must have come from pressure on a particularly sore area during your movement. Your back and bottom were slightly bruised as well, from the way they throbbed with muted ache, but you loved it. The heady sensations showed how good you had been for Brian: how you brought out his deep passions and urges. How you satisfied him. You were immensely proud of them and welcomed the reminders on your skin. Brian NEVER truly hurt you. And you had to help him remember that.

“Please tell me if you’re in pain,” his shining eyes pleaded, “I don’t want you to hide these things from me.”

You looked at him, almost level with his face from your seat on the table, and reached out to rub the side of his arm in reassurance. “I’m not in pain Brian, but I am a little tender. There’s a difference. You made me feel so unbelievably good… and a small physical reminder is appreciated…” You smiled and tilted your head, giving him a wink as you drew out your words. “You should know, Mr. ‘You’re not going to be able to walk tonight’.”

Brian winced in embarrassment and shifted his gaze to the ceiling for a moment, as if trying to hide from judgement. “Did I really say that?”

“Yes you did,” you smiled fondly at the memory, “Or something along those lines.”

“Oh my God…” Brian trailed off, obviously mortified by his actions in the heat of passion.

You chuckled to yourself at his reaction, but quickly let him off the hook. “I loved it,” you said, and a swell of pride expanded in your chest as you watched him unclench his jaw and focus back on you, eyebrows raised in astonishment. “And I wouldn’t be surprised if it comes true with the way I’m feeling now. I don’t know why you need a trainer at all actually… You’re mighty fit as is.”

“You know damn well why I wanted you as our trainer Y/N, and I don’t see any complaining from you.” Brian’s eyes were piercing yet calm and pleasant as he gave you a cheeky smile of his own. “Now open those legs and let me check if my little pussy is okay.”

Well fuck. Your heart suddenly stopped. That was a development. You were shocked into silence, dropping most of your flirty act as Brian continued to look at you expectantly. He’d seen everything already, and had his talented tongue in all your most private areas, but there was something about this that seemed so much more intimate. You were straying into new territory, but nevertheless the way he’d phrased the command sent a tremor through your body. It was hot, how he cared so much for your body that he claimed it as his, and how he cared enough for you that he wanted to make sure you were alright.

So, you did as he said, and watched with nervous breath as Brian’s pupils moved down to your sex. You knew it would still be red, swollen and dripping with his cum. To make matters worse, the presence of his eyes and attention was sending a new wave of your own arousal and tying a knot of dark pleasure in your stomach.

“Oh darling…” he trailed as he took a look at your weeping hole, “You really are a good girl.”

You couldn’t do much more than blush in appreciation; this situation had completely stolen your voice. 

“Hold tight for a moment. Let’s get you cleaned up a bit.” Brian left to walk over to the sink, only two long strides away since the table had been pushed so far, and wetted a paper towel with some warm water. “We’ll both need a shower soon anyways.”

You quivered slightly on the table as Brian settled between your legs and immediately started wiping down your folds with incredible gentleness. He seemed calm and concerned, completely at ease and focused on taking care of you. The way he carried on with subtle confidence let you give yourself over to him completely. It was almost as if this was normal for him: to treat the forbidden parts of the body without shame and to be so open to the intimate moments. You were amazed and grateful that he was here with you. Did this wisdom come with age? With an enormous amount of experience? Or was it just Brian… with his unique, sensitive outlook on life?

Once he was done with the towel you felt warm fingers slide and feel along your opening. He didn’t linger or take advantage of your position, but he carefully checked for whatever it was he was looking for. It occurred to you, watching his process with nervous, aroused curiosity, that he’d probably done this before. There was something incredibly attractive about a man who knew what he was doing, and who understood the female anatomy. It was true to character, you thought, for Brian always seemed to absorb as much knowledge as he could about topics that he liked… and he certainly enjoyed women. Perhaps the sheer size of his cock also had something to do with it, for that rod of swollen flesh was always a tight fit.

“Everything seems okay Y/N… perhaps a slight bit of bruising… but nothing really concerning. You should have a nice reminder of what happened for a few days, but that’s it.” Brian removed his hands from your body and winked. “The positives of being young and spry.” There was something slightly off about his actions then, as he quickly broke eye contact.

He turned to dispose of the towel, kindly giving you space and time to process what had just happened, and not forcing any reaction from you. You were still shocked and reeling from what he’d done. The thoughts and emotions flowing through your body were unusual and new, but they were very positive. You HAD enjoyed the intimacy and care Brian showed towards you. It felt like a good step, now that you would be heading out on tour with him. You just hoped he would let you do the same for him.

When Brian returned to the table you had closed your legs and were looking up at him gratefully: not just for making sure you were okay, but also for his presence in your life. You would never forget how lucky you were to be here with him or how much you wanted to do for him.

It was a nice, quiet moment, with Brian returning your smile as he gazed down on you. You cared so very deeply for this sweet, gentle soul. So much so that it squeezed your chest and hitched your breath every time you met those brilliant hazel eyes. You adored the way the slight wrinkles framed the most expressive parts of his face, calling attention to his soft stare and quirked lips. He was beautiful inside and out. He gave you everything you needed and craved for, filling holes in your soul that you didn’t know existed before meeting him. You would gladly bare bruises and bites if it meant being his. If it meant you’d feel that amazing connection, the _completeness_ that came when you were making him happy. When you were his good girl.

Brian finally broke the silence with his smooth voice. “Will we both fit in your shower?”

You blinked a few times at his question, slightly surprised at its normalcy. “I’m…” you swallowed to clear the scratchy croak in your throat, “I’m not sure… probably. But it will be cramped.”

“Well let’s go and see,” Brian said, extending his hand to help you off the table. “Come darling.”

You slipped your fingers over his and slid off the edge, touching your feet to the floor for the first time in what seemed like hours. Time always passed differently when you were with Brian, like you had no concept of how much had gone. Perhaps he was your own personal black hole: disrupting the flow of your thoughts and accelerating them in his orbit until you were spinning and the outside world seemed a blur.

You and Brian walked hand in hand to the bathroom, but there was an odd stiffness to his movements. You couldn’t miss the fact that you were still naked and dirty, while he stood beside you with his clothes on, albeit damp and sweaty. It was a good metaphor. You were fully, willingly, trapped by him and gave every piece of yourself over for his appreciation. But Brian was aloof and mysterious still, trying to hide the effect you had on him beneath layers of bravado. Oh how you yearned to crack that shell. You wanted him to accept his true self. All parts of it. Even the faults that managed to slip through.

When you got to the bathroom you turned the light on and stepped inside, pulling Brian into the small space with you. His shocking white curls were suddenly lit by the brightness and you felt a smile stretch onto your face at the disarray of his hair. It was quite out of control after all the passion.

Brian saw your expression and followed the path of your eyes up to the top of his head. He frowned slightly and reached an insecure hand up to his scalp.

“Is something wrong Y/N?”

You just broadened your smile and shook your head, rolling onto your tiptoes to kiss the bottom of his jaw.

“No Brian. You’re beautiful.”

You loved the way his cheeks still flushed red from the complement after all these years of praise from women. He looked away from your eyes, suddenly shy but trying to hide it, and gazed into the mirror over your sink. You followed, and were greeted by your two reflections staring back.

He was seeing what you were seeing, but you wondered if the perception would be any different. You saw a plain girl standing naked next to the greatest man on earth, dull and boring next to his stunning, gorgeous presence. How did he see more in you? This ordinary woman was in no way special enough to draw the attention of one such as him, but he wanted her. There must be a reason, and that fact alone gave you the confidence to keep going.

Brian wasn’t moving at the moment, seemingly stuck in thought staring at the view, so you took matters into your own hands and reached out to pull the bottom of his shirt up. The action shocked him out of his trance, and perhaps he was surprised enough to let you accomplish your task, because he raised his arms and leaned down to allow you to pull it over his head. It was an interesting sight as his voluminous, frizzed curls disappeared beneath the black material briefly, only to burst out in their full glory when it slipped off completely. 

As Brian straightened back up you smiled at him and placed his shirt on the counter. He smiled back, but in his case it didn’t quite reach his eyes. He seemed drawn back to your reflections in the mirror, newly improved with the addition of his bare torso.

Brian didn’t share your view of the change however, for you watched as the brows of his reflection furrowed as he looked at himself. Or perhaps as he saw himself standing so large beside you. The broad, pale skin of Brian’s chest certainly stood out. As did his glowing white hair.

“I don’t see it.” Brian’s sudden statement, voiced plainly as he continued to look in the mirror, snapped you out of your thoughts.

You looked into his eyes through the reflection.

“…See what Bri?”

“You said I’m beautiful,” he reiterated. “I don’t see it.”

You were learning that Brian had a tendency to fall into dark moods after sex. It was as if, once the rush of endorphins had passed, he had to face his actions and didn’t particularly like what he found. That was probably why he always wanted to focus on you afterwards, to keep his mind busy. You couldn’t comprehend how Brian felt this way; he was amazing, and you always thoroughly enjoyed the delightful pleasures he brought you. It was the least you could do to help him through these times, and perhaps eventually encourage him to embrace himself fully. It was a lofty goal, considering he’d gone 72 years like this, but you were always up for a challenge.

“Well I do,” you said, “And so do millions of people on this planet. You’re wonderful inside and out.”

“Am I?” Brian quickly shot back, hardening his voice. “A wonderful man wouldn’t be doing what I’m doing. Sleeping with pretty young girls who don’t know any better, while my _wife_ is at home an ocean away.” His eyes grew as cold as steel as he faced down the image of himself in the mirror, and a bitter edge sharpened his words. “No one would say such things if they knew what I’m really like.”

A dark feeling of dread filled your stomach as you watched Brian’s self-loathing fill the small room. It was the first time he’d mentioned Anita while you were together, and the sudden thought of her made you sick to your stomach. You really had no idea what their situation was, but here you were carrying on with him anyways. If he was a bad person, then you were as well. But you couldn’t get caught up in yourself right now. This was about Brian. You grabbed his hand in desperation, trying to pour all the respect and admiration you felt for him into the gesture.

“…I know these parts of you Brian, and I still think you’re wonderful.” Your voice was weaker than you were hoping, nervous and slightly cowed as you experienced his simmering anger for the first time.

Perhaps it was this timid voice that drew Brian out of his glare, because you saw his jaw soften as he realised how he was affecting you. He turned to look into your eyes, almost guilty as he addressed you.

“You would say that Y/N,” Brian sighed. “When I get caught up in the feeling, with you under me so nicely… I can actually believe I’m worthy of the things people say about me.” Brian shook his head slightly. “So I chase after those moments.”

Your heart broke to hear him speak this way, and you just wanted to make it better.

“You’re always worthy. You deserve all the love and adoration you get, because you bring so much _good_ to the world.” You wanted to make sure he felt every last drop of the, let’s face it, love, that you put into your words. “I am SO happy to be with you, and I’m looking forward to this tour more than anything I can remember… but if you’ve changed your mind, I don’t have to come back tonight.”

The words were agony for you to say, but you forced them out. What was the saying? If you loved someone, let them go. Maybe Brian would be better off without you, if you made him feel so bad about himself. 

Your lungs swelled with happiness when Brian immediately responded. “No Y/N, I do want you. I need you,” he swallowed, “…I just don’t… like… that I need you.” 

His eyes bored into yours as a grimace of apology framed Brian’s face. He was obviously sorry to have hurt you, or to make you feel unwanted. Truthfully, you were immensely pleased he still wanted to bring you along, even if it was a bit selfish of you. You’d done enough thinking about Brian during these last few days that you thought you almost even understood what he was feeling, so you told him as much.

“I understand Brian.”

You were in a similar situation after all, having learned a few things about yourself in your time with him that you weren’t quite ready to accept. You were far from the independent young woman you thought yourself, easily caught up and hanging off a man’s every word. You knew it too, and you’d have to work on it. For fucks sake, you literally got off to calling him daddy. You needed him though, just as he needed you, to fill that missing piece of yourself that you’d finally found. You needed his possession, his praise, and his control. You’d never felt so centred in your life: to know that someone appreciated what you did.

The silence filled the room and you didn’t know what else to say at the moment, unsure where to take this emotional rollercoaster next. Brian usually did most of the talking between the two of you, and you felt bad that you couldn’t help him more, but you couldn’t seem to open your mouth.

Luckily, the stunning, brilliant man beside you remedied the situation like he always did.

“Why don’t we have a nice warm shower…” he smiled, “and wash away all this strife. It'll be good to drive back to Houston with a fresh, clean perspective on things.”

You knew this was not the end of you two figuring out the feelings that existed between you, but it was too much to deal with all at once. He was right as always. You needed a break. You looked up at his deep eyes, sharp nose and chiseled jaw one more time, heart fluttering once more at the overwhelming kindness of Brian May.

“I'd love that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always comments and kudos are much appreciated! Also feel free to leave a comment if you just want to talk about Bri ;) … I'm always up for that!


	43. Aftermath (Alternate)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same as the previous chapter but without the daddy kink.
> 
> Thanks for sticking with me! Updates may be slow for a while but I won't abandon the fic!

When Brian pulled off and out of you he was slow and gentle, but as the cooling cum ran down your thighs you felt the same sudden emptiness you always did when he removed himself. Everything was easy when he was buried inside you; you knew your body satisfied him and you could feel every enjoyment in the twitch of his cock. But as soon as that primal connection was gone, your head was spinning and desperate to figure out how else to please him. 

It was pathetic and obsessive how doleful you were towards Brian, but you couldn’t help yourself. Every complement and crooked little smile he threw your way tightened your chest and made you yearn for more.

The table squeaked slightly as Brian lifted his weight, quickly being drowned out by the low grunt from his throat.

“Bloody hell darling…” he breathed deeply, “You’re absolutely wonderful.”

You once again blushed at the praise and couldn’t find your voice for a second, stuck high in the back of your mouth as your heart expanded to push it there. “You are too Brian,” you said shakily. “I’m so happy to be coming on tour with you.”

Your words were honest, and the meaning rang true. Your chest fluttered at the soft smile that appeared on Brian’s face. He was disheveled, sweaty and red from passionate exertion, but there was a genuine twinkle in his eyes as they creased into happy lines.

“I’m very pleased you’re joining us too Y/N…” he ran his gaze down your still-naked form on the table in front of him. “But I don’t know quite how me back’s gonna hold up, with everything I want to do to you.” You squeaked a little when he punctuated his sentence with a pinch just above your hip.

You watched as Brian’s smirk morphed into a knitted brow and self-effacing wince. He was joking and playful, but you could detect the hint of sadness within as he brought his hand up to rest on the offensive area. Any limitations he had didn’t bother you; you would be happy just to do anything and everything he wanted, when he felt he was able. You didn’t want him to try too hard to impress you, but from the pounding you’d just received you doubted he would have any problems with that.

“That’s what an athletic trainer is for Bri… someone to help prevent those injuries from occurring.”

The broad shoulders above you bounced slightly as Brian laughed. “You’re right of course. I’m so lucky you’re here to take care of these tired muscles.” His voice grew darker then, and there was a tinge of naughtiness in his smile. “But that’s not all THIS athletic trainer is for…” 

He leaned down as he drew out the words and captured your lips with his one last time. He lingered in the kiss, as if trying to catch a piece of you to keep for himself when he pulled away. But Brian didn’t need to capture a reminder of you. He had your entire soul, and the beating of your heart as he whispered hot breath over your face just proved it.

“…THIS beautiful, smart, kind young woman is making an old man _very_ happy.”

You blinked up at him, overcome with his presence, and your eyes strained to focus on his sharp nose so close. “You’re not old Sir; you’re distinguished.”

You felt Brian’s warm exhale again as he breathed through his nose, amused at your answer. You could tell he liked the praise, obviously, and enjoyed you in this position below him. It felt all at once hot, safe and natural: lying naked as you were under his appreciative stare.

Brian straightened above you on the table and placed his big hands on your hips, caressing your sides softly. Even after the hard, draining climax he gave you minutes ago, the touch of his callused fingers sent tremors through your skin. You were caught in his endless hazel eyes as he smiled down upon you.

“And you, sweetheart, are a very tempting little treat.” As if to make his point, Brian flicked his gaze to the empty bowls and melted ice cream mess that was left from earlier. “Now let’s get you cleaned up before I get hungry again.”

With that, Brian helped you sit up on the edge of the table. You followed his direction willingly, but were suddenly surprised when a sharp pain joined the dull ache between your legs. You must have winced at the sensation, because Brian immediately stilled, and worried eyes met yours.

“What’s wrong Y/N?” He asked quickly, “Are you okay?”

The pain passed as quickly as it came, so you nodded at Brian as you adjusted your position. “Yes, I’m fine. Still a bit sore I guess… Nothing to worry about.”

You were being honest with him, for other than the pleasant tenderness he always left you with, you were feeling normal. The twinge must have come from pressure on a particularly sore area during your movement. Your back and bottom were slightly bruised as well, from the way they throbbed with muted ache, but you loved it. The heady sensations showed how good you had been for Brian: how you brought out his deep passions and urges. How you satisfied him. You were immensely proud of them and welcomed the reminders on your skin. Brian NEVER truly hurt you. And you had to help him remember that.

“Please tell me if you’re in pain,” his shining eyes pleaded, “I don’t want you to hide these things from me.”

You looked at him, almost level with his face from your seat on the table, and reached out to rub the side of his arm in reassurance. “I’m not in pain Brian, but I am a little tender. There’s a difference. You made me feel so unbelievably good… and a small physical reminder is appreciated…” You smiled and tilted your head, giving him a wink as you drew out your words. “You should know, Mr. ‘You’re not going to be able to walk tonight’.”

Brian winced in embarrassment and shifted his gaze to the ceiling for a moment, as if trying to hide from judgement. “Did I really say that?”

“Yes you did,” you smiled fondly at the memory, “Or something along those lines.”

“Oh my God…” Brian trailed off, obviously mortified by his actions in the heat of passion.

You chuckled to yourself at his reaction, but quickly let him off the hook. “I loved it,” you said, and a swell of pride expanded in your chest as you watched him unclench his jaw and focus back on you, eyebrows raised in astonishment. “And I wouldn’t be surprised if it comes true with the way I’m feeling now. I don’t know why you need a trainer at all actually… You’re mighty fit as is.”

“You know damn well why I wanted you as our trainer Y/N, and I don’t see any complaining from you.” Brian’s eyes were piercing yet calm and pleasant as he gave you a cheeky smile of his own. “Now open those legs and let me check if my little pussy is okay.”

Well fuck. Your heart suddenly stopped. That was a development. You were shocked into silence, dropping most of your flirty act as Brian continued to look at you expectantly. He’d seen everything already, and had his talented tongue in all your most private areas, but there was something about this that seemed so much more intimate. You were straying into new territory, but nevertheless the way he’d phrased the command sent a tremor through your body. It was hot, how he cared so much for your body that he claimed it as his, and how he cared enough for you that he wanted to make sure you were alright.

So, you did as he said, and watched with nervous breath as Brian’s pupils moved down to your sex. You knew it would still be red, swollen and dripping with his cum. To make matters worse, the presence of his eyes and attention was sending a new wave of your own arousal and tying a knot of dark pleasure in your stomach.

“Oh darling…” he trailed as he took a look at your weeping hole, “You really are a good girl.”

You couldn’t do much more than blush in appreciation; this situation had completely stolen your voice. 

“Hold tight for a moment. Let’s get you cleaned up a bit.” Brian left to walk over to the sink, only two long strides away since the table had been pushed so far, and wetted a paper towel with some warm water. “We’ll both need a shower soon anyways.”

You quivered slightly on the table as Brian settled between your legs and immediately started wiping down your folds with incredible gentleness. He seemed calm and concerned, completely at ease and focused on taking care of you. The way he carried on with subtle confidence let you give yourself over to him completely. It was almost as if this was normal for him: to treat the forbidden parts of the body without shame and to be so open to the intimate moments. You were amazed and grateful that he was here with you. Did this wisdom come with age? With an enormous amount of experience? Or was it just Brian… with his unique, sensitive outlook on life?

Once he was done with the towel you felt warm fingers slide and feel along your opening. He didn’t linger or take advantage of your position, but he carefully checked for whatever it was he was looking for. It occurred to you, watching his process with nervous, aroused curiosity, that he’d probably done this before. There was something incredibly attractive about a man who knew what he was doing, and who understood the female anatomy. It was true to character, you thought, for Brian always seemed to absorb as much knowledge as he could about topics that he liked… and he certainly enjoyed women. Perhaps the sheer size of his cock also had something to do with it, for that rod of swollen flesh was always a tight fit.

“Everything seems okay Y/N… perhaps a slight bit of bruising… but nothing really concerning. You should have a nice reminder of what happened for a few days, but that’s it.” Brian removed his hands from your body and winked. “The positives of being young and spry.” There was something slightly off about his actions then, as he quickly broke eye contact.

He turned to dispose of the towel, kindly giving you space and time to process what had just happened, and not forcing any reaction from you. You were still shocked and reeling from what he’d done. The thoughts and emotions flowing through your body were unusual and new, but they were very positive. You HAD enjoyed the intimacy and care Brian showed towards you. It felt like a good step, now that you would be heading out on tour with him. You just hoped he would let you do the same for him.

When Brian returned to the table you had closed your legs and were looking up at him gratefully: not just for making sure you were okay, but also for his presence in your life. You would never forget how lucky you were to be here with him or how much you wanted to do for him.

It was a nice, quiet moment, with Brian returning your smile as he gazed down on you. You cared so very deeply for this sweet, gentle soul. So much so that it squeezed your chest and hitched your breath every time you met those brilliant hazel eyes. You adored the way the slight wrinkles framed the most expressive parts of his face, calling attention to his soft stare and quirked lips. He was beautiful inside and out. He gave you everything you needed and craved for, filling holes in your soul that you didn’t know existed before meeting him. You would gladly bare bruises and bites if it meant being his. If it meant you’d feel that amazing connection, the _completeness_ that came when you were making him happy. When you were his good girl.

Brian finally broke the silence with his smooth voice. “Will we both fit in your shower?”

You blinked a few times at his question, slightly surprised at its normalcy. “I’m…” you swallowed to clear the scratchy croak in your throat, “I’m not sure… probably. But it will be cramped.”

“Well let’s go and see,” Brian said, extending his hand to help you off the table. “Come darling.”

You slipped your fingers over his and slid off the edge, touching your feet to the floor for the first time in what seemed like hours. Time always passed differently when you were with Brian, like you had no concept of how much had gone. Perhaps he was your own personal black hole: disrupting the flow of your thoughts and accelerating them in his orbit until you were spinning and the outside world seemed a blur.

You and Brian walked hand in hand to the bathroom, but there was an odd stiffness to his movements. You couldn’t miss the fact that you were still naked and dirty, while he stood beside you with his clothes on, albeit damp and sweaty. It was a good metaphor. You were fully, willingly, trapped by him and gave every piece of yourself over for his appreciation. But Brian was aloof and mysterious still, trying to hide the effect you had on him beneath layers of bravado. Oh how you yearned to crack that shell. You wanted him to accept his true self. All parts of it. Even the faults that managed to slip through.

When you got to the bathroom you turned the light on and stepped inside, pulling Brian into the small space with you. His shocking white curls were suddenly lit by the brightness and you felt a smile stretch onto your face at the disarray of his hair. It was quite out of control after all the passion.

Brian saw your expression and followed the path of your eyes up to the top of his head. He frowned slightly and reached an insecure hand up to his scalp.

“Is something wrong Y/N?”

You just broadened your smile and shook your head, rolling onto your tiptoes to kiss the bottom of his jaw.

“No Brian. You’re beautiful.”

You loved the way his cheeks still flushed red from the complement after all these years of praise from women. He looked away from your eyes, suddenly shy but trying to hide it, and gazed into the mirror over your sink. You followed, and were greeted by your two reflections staring back.

He was seeing what you were seeing, but you wondered if the perception would be any different. You saw a plain girl standing naked next to the greatest man on earth, dull and boring next to his stunning, gorgeous presence. How did he see more in you? This ordinary woman was in no way special enough to draw the attention of one such as him, but he wanted her. There must be a reason, and that fact alone gave you the confidence to keep going.

Brian wasn’t moving at the moment, seemingly stuck in thought staring at the view, so you took matters into your own hands and reached out to pull the bottom of his shirt up. The action shocked him out of his trance, and perhaps he was surprised enough to let you accomplish your task, because he raised his arms and leaned down to allow you to pull it over his head. It was an interesting sight as his voluminous, frizzed curls disappeared beneath the black material briefly, only to burst out in their full glory when it slipped off completely. 

As Brian straightened back up you smiled at him and placed his shirt on the counter. He smiled back, but in his case it didn’t quite reach his eyes. He seemed drawn back to your reflections in the mirror, newly improved with the addition of his bare torso.

Brian didn’t share your view of the change however, for you watched as the brows of his reflection furrowed as he looked at himself. Or perhaps as he saw himself standing so large beside you. The broad, pale skin of Brian’s chest certainly stood out. As did his glowing white hair.

“I don’t see it.” Brian’s sudden statement, voiced plainly as he continued to look in the mirror, snapped you out of your thoughts.

You looked into his eyes through the reflection.

“…See what Bri?”

“You said I’m beautiful,” he reiterated. “I don’t see it.”

You were learning that Brian had a tendency to fall into dark moods after sex. It was as if, once the rush of endorphins had passed, he had to face his actions and didn’t particularly like what he found. That was probably why he always wanted to focus on you afterwards, to keep his mind busy. You couldn’t comprehend how Brian felt this way; he was amazing, and you always thoroughly enjoyed the delightful pleasures he brought you. It was the least you could do to help him through these times, and perhaps eventually encourage him to embrace himself fully. It was a lofty goal, considering he’d gone 72 years like this, but you were always up for a challenge.

“Well I do,” you said, “And so do millions of people on this planet. You’re wonderful inside and out.”

“Am I?” Brian quickly shot back, hardening his voice. “A wonderful man wouldn’t be doing what I’m doing. Sleeping with pretty young girls who don’t know any better, while my _wife_ is at home an ocean away.” His eyes grew as cold as steel as he faced down the image of himself in the mirror, and a bitter edge sharpened his words. “No one would say such things if they knew what I’m really like.”

A dark feeling of dread filled your stomach as you watched Brian’s self-loathing fill the small room. It was the first time he’d mentioned Anita while you were together, and the sudden thought of her made you sick to your stomach. You really had no idea what their situation was, but here you were carrying on with him anyways. If he was a bad person, then you were as well. But you couldn’t get caught up in yourself right now. This was about Brian. You grabbed his hand in desperation, trying to pour all the respect and admiration you felt for him into the gesture.

“…I know these parts of you Brian, and I still think you’re wonderful.” Your voice was weaker than you were hoping, nervous and slightly cowed as you experienced his simmering anger for the first time.

Perhaps it was this timid voice that drew Brian out of his glare, because you saw his jaw soften as he realised how he was affecting you. He turned to look into your eyes, almost guilty as he addressed you.

“You would say that Y/N,” Brian sighed. “When I get caught up in the feeling, with you under me so nicely… I can actually believe I’m worthy of the things people say about me.” Brian shook his head slightly. “So I chase after those moments.”

Your heart broke to hear him speak this way, and you just wanted to make it better.

“You’re always worthy. You deserve all the love and adoration you get, because you bring so much _good_ to the world.” You wanted to make sure he felt every last drop of the, let’s face it, love, that you put into your words. “I am SO happy to be with you, and I’m looking forward to this tour more than anything I can remember… but if you’ve changed your mind, I don’t have to come back tonight.”

The words were agony for you to say, but you forced them out. What was the saying? If you loved someone, let them go. Maybe Brian would be better off without you, if you made him feel so bad about himself. 

Your lungs swelled with happiness when Brian immediately responded. “No Y/N, I do want you. I need you,” he swallowed, “…I just don’t… like… that I need you.” 

His eyes bored into yours as a grimace of apology framed Brian’s face. He was obviously sorry to have hurt you, or to make you feel unwanted. Truthfully, you were immensely pleased he still wanted to bring you along, even if it was a bit selfish of you. You’d done enough thinking about Brian during these last few days that you thought you almost even understood what he was feeling, so you told him as much.

“I understand Brian.”

You were in a similar situation after all, having learned a few things about yourself in your time with him that you weren’t quite ready to accept. You were far from the independent young woman you thought yourself, easily caught up and hanging off a man’s every word. You knew it too, and you’d have to work on it. You needed him though, just as he needed you, to fill that missing piece of yourself that you’d finally found. You needed his possession, his praise, and his control. You’d never felt so centred in your life: to know that someone appreciated what you did.

The silence filled the room and you didn’t know what else to say at the moment, unsure where to take this emotional rollercoaster next. Brian usually did most of the talking between the two of you, and you felt bad that you couldn’t help him more, but you couldn’t seem to open your mouth.

Luckily, the stunning, brilliant man beside you remedied the situation like he always did.

“Why don’t we have a nice warm shower…” he smiled, “and wash away all this strife. It'll be good to drive back to Houston with a fresh, clean perspective on things.”

You knew this was not the end of you two figuring out the feelings that existed between you, but it was too much to deal with all at once. He was right as always. You needed a break. You looked up at his deep eyes, sharp nose and chiseled jaw one more time, heart fluttering once more at the overwhelming kindness of Brian May.

“I'd love that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave plenty of comments :)


	44. The Shower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I'm back! Sorry I was away for so long but life gets in the way sometimes ;)
> 
> I'm still super invested in this story so don't worry, and I hope you all are as well!

You had been right, the shower was small. Probably too small for two people, especially when one of them was a very tall man with extra-long limbs. Nevertheless you stepped into the space together, facing the middle, because it was worth it. It was worth all the stress and complications, all the uncomfortable positions, to share in each other’s bodies and auras. As you looked up at Brian’s chest, dripping with newly-wetted streams of water from the showerhead, and once again felt your own body shiver at his closeness and at the fact you were blocked from the warmth, you knew you were happy to be with him. No matter the struggles, low points, and moral implications that came with the situation.

Brian was a beautiful, complicated, needy man, and all you wanted every time you were in his presence was to please him and make him happy. Shaky breaths left your mouth when you admired his form: naked and splendid before you. He could make your chest tight and your head spin simply by glancing your way, so when he reached out to settle his hands on your hips and pull you towards him you were overwhelmed with the various emotions that were still heavy in the air.

Brian looked down at you with soft, shining eyes, and the slanted brow that told of his sincerity. His thumbs traced slow circles on your hip bones as he started to speak in that low London accent. “I’m sorry about all this Y/N… I’ve ruined our day.”  


You met his eyes and laid your palms on his chest, reveling in the feel of his skin as your own pebbled from the cold, still being blocked from the water by Brian’s body. You gave him a smile of acceptance and pressed up onto your toes to place a tender kiss at the top of his sternum, lingering your lips on the warm flesh.  


“You could never ruin my day Brian,” you spoke honestly as you continued to stroke and kiss over his front, “It’s healthy to talk about these things. I’m here to make you feel good, and I’m happy to do that in any way I can.”  


Brian let out a deep breath at your words and pulled you even closer to him. So close that you forgot you were cold. So close that you remembered you were naked. The heat of Brian’s stomach pressed up against the bottoms of your breasts, and the soft velvet of his flaccid penis brushed against your middle. It seemed that you could feel every bit of him at once, and the non-sexual intimacy of the moment tore at your heart strings. How on earth were you so lucky to be held like this by Brian May? YOU were the woman who got to comfort him, to give yourself over to his needs.  


Dozens of thoughts flowed through your head as Brian chose not to speak, simply squeezing you tight as the water cascaded down above. You thought of how he craved this connection, of how hard his life must be. You thought of the whirling self-doubt that bloated his mind when he felt he couldn’t live up to the world’s adoration. You wondered about his wife, and if she knew about Brian’s habits on tour. You indulged in the feeling of him against you. Finally you pondered how it was you’d been pulled into this insanity so quickly, and how you had no idea how to navigate it. But Brian did. And you were with him. He would take what he needed from you, and in return he would make sure you were cared for. Of that you were certain.  


And in the moment, still clutching his large body as the water drowned out the sounds of your breathing, you knew what you wanted to say.  


“I trust you.”  


Your words rang true against the walls of the shower, and you laid your cheek against Brian’s chest just in time to feel it swell with pride. As you didn’t get an immediate reply, it seemed Brian was content simply to hold you close to him and know that you were his. Despite the storm of emotions that clouded the air, you knew you had each other.  


“Thank you Y/N.” You felt the rumble of Brian’s voice when he eventually answered you, and peeled your head off his wet skin to look up as he smiled down. He gave you a quick peck on the lips, causing your heart to flutter once more, and released his grip on your hips.  


“Always such a good girl,” he said, reaching for the shampoo, and with those simple words the familiar rolling feeling stirred your core, reminding you how you were putty in his hands. Brian’s beautiful eyes met yours and you were happy to see that a bit of their glimmer had returned, especially as he raked them down your body and spoke in that smooth voice. “Let’s get you cleaned up.”

…

Brian was true to his word, for you don’t think you’d ever been this thoroughly washed in your life. He had gently cleaned each sticky surface of your body so sweetly and with such care that you knew every remnant of the ice cream and chocolate was removed. The rough pads of his fingers traced over the curves of your body and left tingles of pleasure in their wake. Brian wasn’t trying to turn you on or seduce you, but the very presence of him made you quake anyways. You still couldn’t believe this amazing person was devoting his time to you. He made you feel important and worthy, and coming from a man such as him it was the headiest feeling in the world.

He even cleaned between your legs with the same gentle efficiency that he’d shown in the kitchen. It was very poignant to open yourself up to Brian in this way, but you were his. It was your pleasure to have him touch you in any way he wanted. And he did it with such tenderness that you enjoyed every second of it.

As Brian finished up the process, rinsing your head with soft strokes of his giant hands, he moved your hair to the front of your shoulders and placed a hot, open-mouthed kiss to the back of your neck. It was pure luck how your knees didn’t buckle at the action, because he still had such a powerful physical effect on you.

The rich tones of Brian’s tenor slowly filled the shower as a low hum grew from his chest. Your heart always beat heavily when you were together, but it sped up again at the feeling of his lips and the sound of his voice.

“I’m all done, you beautiful little thing.” He turned you around to face him and his hands ran down your arms and then to your front, where he gave your breasts a last gentle squeeze and brushed his thumbs over your nipples. Brian couldn’t help but tease you a bit, and your body responded in eager peaks to his touch, earning a quick quirk of his mouth above you.

His eyes flicked to your neck, looking unreadably at the marks he’d left there, and then his hands moved once more to pet the bruises at your hips. “Are you still feeling okay?”

You could tell he was worried about the obvious signs of how rough he’d been earlier, so you nodded immediately and smiled your approval. “Yes Brian, you make me feel wonderful. Thank you for cleaning me up.”

Subtle relief crossed Brian’s handsome face, and your chest tightened in delight. You knew he not-so-secretly loved the marks of possession he left on your skin, and you adored them too. You gazed into his warm hazel eyes and wanted nothing more than to return the favour, but there was something that persisted in the back of your mind and told you that it was not your place to sully the body of this divine being. You would be almost as glad to wash the worries from his smooth skin.

You felt yourself blush in shyness and embarrassment as you looked up at Brian to voice your wish. “Can I do the same for you?” The words came out more timid than you had hoped, squeaking high through the stall as you asked for permission to lay your hands upon a god.

You could see the slight hesitation flick across his face, and were reminded of your first shower together, when he hadn’t even let you touch him. Well… apart from sucking his lovely cock. And the sudden thought of THAT surely sent more blood to your already rosy cheeks.

It was a testament to how much more comfortable he’d become with your admiration that Brian nodded his agreement. The days spent so entwined in each other’s company had started to crack his shell, and you guessed it was because he was starting to believe what you saw in him. He’d said as much himself. It always made you burst with pride when you were able to make Brian feel good about himself, and it was a positive atonement for the self-loathing you’d brought out earlier. 

“_Thank you Sir_.” The pure reverence in your voice was obvious, and couldn’t help but boost his ego to get rid of any lingering insecurities. 

With shaky arms, you reached towards the bottle of body wash, nervous and excited for what you were about to do. Brian was showing a great deal of trust allowing you to do this and you didn’t want to mess it up. He deserved to be touched and caressed with loving hands just as much as you did, but you knew it was much harder for him to give over such control. So your heart pounded with fear and your fingers trembled as you squeezed the soap into your palm. It wasn’t often you washed a body that wasn’t your own in the shower, especially not the sculpted beauty that was Brian.

You started with his chest as it was right in your eye-line, and it was a favourite but fairly innocuous place for you to begin. Brian’s dark eyes watched every movement of your hand as you pressed against his warm skin. You felt your stomach twist at the immediate heat and softness that you felt below the spread tips of your fingers; this was the body of fantasy, real and smooth against your skin. At times in Brian’s presence you felt you were in a dreamlike state, floating high in the clouds of passion, but when you felt him beneath you like this, with his taught chest under your palm, you were reminded that the dream was a reality. 

You could tell Brian was tense under your ministrations, so you began speaking in a soft voice to fill the silence. “I want to thank you for coming to Dallas and helping me collect my things today,” you said, “I really appreciate it.”

You felt the vibrations when Brian responded, trying to sound more at ease with your touch than you knew he really was. “You’re welcome.” His voice was slightly wavering, distracted by your small hand petting at his chest hair. “It’s the least I could do.”

You smiled a bit at his modesty and over-minimization of his actions. The favour was certainly not as slight as he was letting on, but you would let him describe it how he wanted. You were here to make Brian feel better, not get into silly arguments.

“I’m mostly happy I get to spend more time with you…” the tips of your fingers ghosted tantalizingly over his sternum, “Enjoying the _pleasures_ of your company.”

You felt once again when Brian inhaled a bit too suddenly at your words and gave himself away. A smirk appeared on your lips at your success: big bad rock star preening and blushing from your praise.

Your other hand was drawn up to his torso as well, pulled by some magnetic force that drove you to crave as much of him as you could touch at once. You spread the suds around Brian’s broad chest in wide circles, massaging his creamy skin as you did so. Once the top portion was covered you moved outwards towards his shoulders, stroking one with each of your hands. He was so tall that you had to step close in order to reach and spread your arms to the side. A small hitch of air caught in your throat when the proximity finally spurred Brian to move his eyes from your hands to your face. His irises were a deep brown in the stark shower lighting, so dark that you almost felt your reflection when you gazed into them. Beautiful pools of shining colour that called out to something buried beneath your lungs.

Brian blinked twice in quick succession as he looked at you, as if he was trying to process everything that was going on. For a short while he stared, blank expression making your heart thud, but finally a smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. This was a good sign.

Taking his reaction in stride, you slid your hands along the sharp points of Brian’s shoulders and down his solid, sinewy biceps. “You always make me feel so good, when you hold me tight and strong.” You moved further along his arms and traced the thick tendons in his forearms until you reached his long, elegant hands. “And when I feel these talented fingers.”

Brian gave a light chuckle at your words, swinging your hands still clutched in his. “Is that so darling? I’m happy to be of service.” He leaned down closer to your face, stilled your entwined hands between your bodies, and looked at you with those glinting eyes. “You’re not so bad yourself.”

You smiled at his little compliment, eager to explore the flirty, cheerful atmosphere that had successfully covered earlier sadness. You would do anything you could to keep Brian happy and healthy; as far as you were concerned, a man that special shouldn’t have to stay down for long.

“That’s good,” you said sweetly. You tried then to move your hands back up to his body and resume your task, but Brian didn’t let go. Slightly confused at the tight grip, you looked up at his face and were met with focused, sincere eyes.

“I’m serious Y/N.” Brian’s voice had dropped its flirty tone and lowered to the deep smoothness you so loved. “You’re the best thing that’s happened to me in a while.” His gaze flicked to the floor when the eye contact became too much. “And about what I said earlier… I don’t want you to think that I regret anything, or that you’ve done something wrong… It’s all me.”

Brian shook his head, still staring at the shower drain where water pooled between two pairs of feet. His grip on your hands tightened and he rubbed the backs with his rough thumbs. It was a sensitive gesture and you felt treasured and coveted, being held and petted by him. 

“I want you to come with me my darling Y/N.” Brian continued, launching into one of his eloquent, descriptive speeches. “I appreciate what you give me… You always seem to sense what I need. I know I can be difficult sometimes, but with you here somehow it feels easier to be me.” He locked his deep eyes on yours and stirred your heart once more. “You’re exactly what I want and I can’t let you go.”

You were moved by his words and felt frozen in place, chest tight with emotion. It was overwhelming to hear Brian speak of you in this way: you who were so enraptured with him and undeserving of his attention. Unable to speak, your mouth fell open slightly as you stared up into his face. His perfect beautiful face that shouldn’t be looking at you with such passion.

Brian sighed as he finished speaking, letting go of your hands and rubbing the back of his neck. “What do you get out of this Y/N?” His eyebrows sagged to the edges of his eyes and gave him a confused, almost pleading expression. 

Your mind whirled immediately at the unbelievable question. Why on earth would Brian need to ask you why you wanted to be with HIM? He was fucking incredible, and you didn’t understand how he still needed you to remind him of that fact. You looked into his shining eyes and placed your hands back on his chest, pushing all the sincerity you felt into your voice.

“I admire you. I think you’re an amazing, intelligent man, and when I’m with you I feel worthwhile. You make me feel appreciated. Like I’m important enough to be given time by someone I respect so much.”

Brian was looking at you with such attention and interest that you couldn’t help throwing in another complement. 

“Plus I find you incredibly attractive.” You smirked and pressed a hot kiss on his firm chest. “And everything we did… It was okay. Actually it was great: just what I’ve always wanted.”

Brian hummed and placed his arms around you once more, wrapping your body within his and enveloping you in a big hug. You felt warm, safe and cared for. Being with him like this was utter bliss. And you needed him to know.

You spoke against Brian’s chest and the words managed to float from his tight embrace in a breathy whisper. “I need nothing more than to belong to you.”

The cooling water cascaded down on Brian’s head as he rocked you from side to side gently, rumbling his reply.

“Don’t worry my lovely girl… You’re _mine_.”


	45. Time Spent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small daddy kink warning near the beginning of this chapter, but I didn't think it warranted a seperate one.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this, it's kind of a filler chapter, but rather long and fluffy. 🙂

Brian was kind enough to indulge you a little more before the shower was over. You eagerly lowered yourself to massage his legs, kissing and caressing the hairy skin and using far too much soap due to the sheer length of them. Kneeling before Brian in any situation sent tremors of sinful lust along your spine, but getting to touch was even better. You worshiped this man and felt full and satisfied with even this much contact, just knowing he wanted you near.

All the while Brian was muttering sweet praises and petting your head, filling your heart with content pleasure by showing his appreciation. With his smooth voice soothing your nerves you almost forgot about the stress and complications of being with him. This was what it was all about: making Brian happy.

When you worked your way up to the top of his legs you stopped, suddenly losing all your bravado when presented with the intimidating task of his manhood. Though mostly unaroused, it was still impressive. You might have been upset that the movements of your hands up and down his body had so little effect if it weren’t for the very recent sex you’d had, and reasonable expectations considering Brian’s age.

Still, the most delicious cock you’d ever laid eyes on dangled large in front of you. Coarse, grey pubic hair and all. It was almost frightening in its masculinity. Brian truly was a sexy beast, and he was standing tall and strong and all for you to enjoy.

You swallowed the copious saliva that had formed in your mouth from each glance of Brian’s member and straightened your knees back to full height. You didn’t know what was expected of you at this point. You’d certainly laid hands on his lovely dick before, and were keen to do it again, but didn’t want to overstep. Brian had stroked and cleaned between your legs, but you were his to take care of. You somehow knew that there were a different set of rules for Brian. You didn’t touch daddy’s cock without permission.

So you looked up into his hazel eyes and asked your question, “Do you want me to…” 

Your nervous voice trailed off, unable to fully complete the query, but Brian could tell what you meant.

“No darling, it’s okay. You’ve done a very good job so far… Thank you my sweet girl.” He smiled at you and leaned down to place a kiss on your forehead before winking cheekily. “We have to leave some things for later, or you’ll grow bored with me.”

You shook your head. “I very much doubt that Brian.”

Your sincere refusal prompted a light chuckle from the man above, but he didn’t change his mind. “Nevertheless I think it’s time we finished up in here,” he said, “Or we’ll never get back to the hotel. We fly to Detroit tomorrow morning and you’re gonna be busy treating the crew before the next show.”

You gave a playful pout, which earned a widened smile and a glimpse of Brian’s cute fangs, but quickly jumped to action and yelped a little squeal when he turned off the water and swatted your already-marked backside for impetus.

You and Brian dried off using the same towel: you apologizing profusely for not having a spare handy and him laughing it off amusedly. Brian put the same Smile shirt and cargo shorts on again, not having brought anything else with him, while you had to make a naked dash to the kitchen where your dress had been discarded. Just as you were walking back to the bathroom, pulling the dress over your head, you heard another throaty laugh and popped your neck through just in time to see Brian grinning at you with glimmering eyes.

“All good there Y/N?” He said, not trying to hide his delight at all.

You frowned a mock glare. “Yes, you silly man, I just need to grab some underwear from the bedroom.”

You started towards your room but where stopped when Brian sidestepped in front of you and blocked the way with his body. “Oh no baby, I don’t think you’ll be needing those…” he said slowly, “It’s just you and me for the rest of the night.” 

The smugness rolled off his form in waves and went straight to your libido, but you couldn’t cave that quickly.

“And the driver,” you volleyed back.

Brian simply maintained his smirk and shook his head, tilting his gaze lower to peer through his eyebrows. “He doesn’t count.”

The sure tone of Brian’s voice sunk in and sent dark pulses of arousal deep inside. He knew he had you, and relished the way he could persuade you to his whim so easily. One little smirk and the shake of his curls combined with lowering his voice just that extra touch, and you were putty in his hands. Mouldable. Pliable. 

So you shrugged your shoulders. “If you say so.”

The white points of Brian’s incisors appeared again when his lip curled at your words. “I do,” he said, like a self-satisfied cat playing with its mouse. He was ridiculously attractive when he got like this: confident of himself and your attraction. If all it took was a quick shower and your wanton caresses to make him feel this high, then you would gladly do it every day. You didn’t want to ruin any more panties in his presence anyways.

You swallowed the lump in your throat and forced yourself to turn away from Brian’s captivating gaze. There was a lot to clean up in the other room, so you made your way over to the mess, but you could feel hazel eyes linger on your retreating form as you walked. 

The cat followed the mouse all the way to the kitchen, walking with long, slow strides like the apex predator he was. You were acutely aware of Brian’s steps behind you, and how they stopped at the entrance to the room. It always made your insides twist with excitement to have the privilege of his attention. With happy butterflies in your stomach, you turned to address him.

“You made a big mess Bri,” you said calmly, “Look at the state of my table.”

Brian’s eyes drifted past you into the room, surveying the state of things that he’d left earlier. You watched him as he regarded the melted, spilled ice cream and chocolate that littered the wooden table- which was pushed up against the counter- as well as the streaks on the floor and the discarded spoons thrown about. There was absolutely no reaction discernable on his face; it stayed in the same amused expression he’d donned earlier. Whether he knew it would be this way, and didn’t care, or was trying to hide his true reaction, you didn’t know.

Brian eventually returned his eyes to your face. The right side of his lips twitched up slightly, before he opened his mouth. 

“…Sorry.” 

It was the most insincere apology imaginable, full of cocky arrogance and lacking any true regret, but your heart leapt at what the words DID mean. He’d enjoyed it. And though the road would be tough, and there would probably be many more moments of self-doubt to come, you knew you could be what he needed. On tour, Brian needed to be larger than life, but to you he always was.

“I don’t think you are.” You said, tilting a hip and crossing your arms playfully.

Brian chuckled back at you. “You’re right… I’m not.” He finally stepped into the room and winked. “And you’re not either… If she is to be believed, a certain young cheerleader liked it enough to drop her profession and be whisked away on tour.” Long legs took another stride towards you, and your heart pounded. “I don’t think I could ever truly be _sorry_ for being with YOU… My beautiful, kind Y/N. But sometimes I do feel a little guilty.”

You prayed your voice wouldn’t squeak as you processed his words. “I enjoy every minute of your company…” you stammered, “You know that.”

It was all true. You felt more from these days with him than the rest of your life combined. You did everything you could to show him how wonderful he was, and how attractive you found him. Your small hand tentatively reached out to rest on his chest, and a twinkle flicked into his eyes as a reward. 

“I do,” Brian said softly, “I finally do.” 

He bent down to capture your lips in a slow, firm kiss, dragging his mouth along yours and enjoying the way you gave yourself over to him. Your head spun with passion and satisfaction under his movements, feeling the warmth of his essence, but it was all over too soon. Brian pulled off you with a heaving chest, and when you looked up into those shining eyes you knew you would follow him to the ends of the earth. 

Seeing your adorning expression, he smiled and tucked a strand of wet hair behind your ear, before speaking in that delicious smooth voice. “Now let’s clean up this mess.”

…

‘Let’s clean up this mess’ turned into you wiping the table and washing the floor on your hands and knees while Brian snooped through your kitchen and asked you questions. But you couldn’t bring yourself to care. Who in their right mind would expect a rock star of advancing age to scrub sticky chocolate off the table? He was adorable anyways, pacing about the room and opening all your cupboards in curiosity, so you were happy to do all the work.

What Brian DID manage to do, was spot your old bunched up panties in the corner and tuck them into his pocket once again. You guessed it could be considered cleaning.

The drive back to Houston was mostly uneventful… Well, if any time spent in the presence of Brian could be considered uneventful, but there was nothing out of the ordinary. He was his usual flirty self, teasing you and holding you close, while his naughty hands occasionally roamed to the naked backside under your dress. His movements and whispers kept you on edge and wanting the whole time, yearning to be taken further but happy to please him as you were.

It was almost as if the tension earlier had never happened, though you felt the effects still lingering in your mind. At least Brian seemed to have made a decision concerning his attraction to you, or perhaps had momentarily convinced himself to worry about it later. You hoped the former.

When you weren’t pressed up against him, the long drive gave opportunity for you to think about Brian. His reaction back at your apartment probably wasn’t helped by the fact you were packing and had just said goodbye to Jenna before lying down on the table to be fucked. It was sharp, brash evidence shoved in his face that you were uprooting your entire life just because he wanted you to. For the chance to come with him: to cater to his needs. You mentally scolded yourself again for forgetting to warn Jenna, and for not taking your blasted poster down immediately when you got in. How could he not worry that he was taking advantage of you when confronted with all that?

Everything with Brian was a balancing act. The right amount of submission, adoration, sincerity, normalcy and kindness kept him happy, but he also wanted a relationship of equals. It was easy to see where the difficulties arose.

Still, you loved it. Let’s face it, you loved HIM. He challenged you, captivated you, and made you squirm. You never thought you could be attracted to a man this much; it was all-consuming. He made you feel alive, when you realized that you were willing to do anything he asked of you, beg or plead or cry, in order to experience even the tiniest bit of his attention.

…

When the car arrived back at the hotel in Houston Brian opened your door and helped you out of the car. The summer air had cooled a bit in the evening and when you stepped onto the street you felt the crisp air under your skirt, with no fabric to cover your skin. You felt exposed and excited once again that Brian had left you this way, especially when he held your hand unashamedly and thanked Allan the driver when he grabbed your suitcase from the boot.

Before you could reach the handle Brian snatched the bag away from you with his free hand.

“I’ve got it,” he said. “Follow a few strides behind me when we walk through the lobby, just in case.” He squeezed your hand and let it drop before striding into the hotel with your bag.

You quickly tailed after him exactly as he said, without any thought, like a very good girl. There were some situations, and a special tone of voice he used, when you automatically recognized Brian knew best. Best to just do as you were told.

You felt a little dirty honestly, when a few faces in the lobby turned to look your way. They didn’t know you were bare beneath your dress, but you did. Most of the people weren’t even looking at you due to Brian’s striking presence in front. He was striding briskly on those long legs, presumably rushing to the elevator before anyone worked up the courage to come up and talk to him.

He pressed the button and waited a moment for the doors to open, smiling at you in reassurance as they dinged and you joined him inside. The doors shut when he quickly pressed the top floor and ‘close’, and then you were alone once more.

“Easy enough… right my dear?” Brian’s voice sounded over the quiet hum of the lift.

“…Yeah.” You felt a twinge of sympathy for him as he looked at you with such soft, gentle eyes. It was an unusual problem to be so recognizable that he couldn’t wander through a lobby without worrying someone would want to stop him.

You went to press the button for your own floor before you passed it, but Brian caught your hand with his own.

“Don’t you want to come with me tonight?” His smooth tone made you weak at the knees.

“Of… of course Brian,” you stammered, “I just—“

“It’ll be fine sweetheart.” Brian cut you off. “It’s a private floor. I looked into it last night.”

You heart pounded in your chest for some reason as your concerns died with his words. You were excited and overwhelmed, but Brian seemed so sure, that the only thing that left your mouth was “Oh.”

He knew best; if he said it was safe, then you were sure it was. You just really didn’t want to cause any problems for him, and there would certainly be a big one if anything got leaked to the public.

The doors opened and Brian stepped out into a large, well-decorated hallway. You followed close behind. He walked to a door on the left and put down your bag briefly to unlock it. You couldn’t stop yourself from nervously glancing back and forth down each end of the hall while you waited beside him. You were probably paranoid, but you were nowhere near used to all this sneaking around. Brian didn’t seem worried though.

Finally, he opened the door and took your bag through, holding it for you to step through briskly as well. He stared at you with a slightly amused expression as you almost ran into the room in your haste. 

“Make yourself at home,” he said, walking to place your bag on the sofa in the sitting room area. 

You answered with a thanks and then wandered into the room. There was again a suite reserved for Brian, with a kitchen, lounge and presumably a large bathroom and bedroom. No crowded showers here.

“Feel free to turn on the television or something. I’m going to order a quick bite to eat for us… as delicious as the meal at your flat was, I don’t think it quite filled all the food groups.” Brian gave you a cheeky wink and then went into the bedroom with his phone.

You wondered if the hotel did room service this close to midnight, but if Brian May was ordering it was likely something could be done.

You felt silly watching TV in Brian’s room, but did as he suggested. Even choosing a channel was oddly nerve-wracking; you wanted him to be impressed with your choice. How desperate was that?

…

Dinner was excellent when it arrived: roasted vegetables and pasta spiced to perfection. But the best part was of course the company. You and Brian chatted throughout, falling back into easy conversation like you always did. He was curious what you were going to do with the people you were seeing tomorrow, and what injuries you noticed were common within their complaints. He also asked if any of the band had signed up already, and laughed when you said no, but that you were happy to fit him in anytime for a massage.

You got more insight into Brian’s touring life, how the rig set-up and rehearsals worked, and what the band usually did after the shows. It seemed the core group of people often spent dinners together, but Brian liked to venture out on his own occasionally to sightsee. He was an inquisitive mind, but not everyone wanted to visit museums or telescopes with him. You wished you could accompany him when he so wished, but doubted it would be possible. You felt a little bad as well, for taking up so much of his time today when he could be with his long-time friends, but he insisted that he was happy to talk to you.

It was about 2am when you wrapped up your conversation and Brian suggested you join him for bed. Your heart immediately leapt into your lungs and you nodded and smiled, eager to experience that particular closeness again.

You brushed your teeth and washed your face with the items you’d packed in your bag, but when you went to grab your pajamas out of the suitcase in the lounge you heard a deep voice call out from the bedroom, sweet and melodic with your name.

So you grabbed the PJs and walked over to the door where a seductive sight greeted you. Brian was already in bed, propped up against the headboard with the pillows around him. His chest was bare, but you couldn’t tell what he was wearing beneath the covers. It was a relaxed, delightful view, especially when Brian patted the empty space beside him and told you to join.

“I’m coming Bri,” you answered, “Almost done. I’ve just got to change into these quick.” You held up the nightwear in your hand for him to see.

“Don’t be silly darling. Come here.”

You swallowed at his light but firm tone, and once again did as he said. Brian was not one to be ignored; you’d learned that earlier today.

As soon as you were in reach, standing close to him beside the bed, Brian grabbed the pajamas out of your hand and placed them on the nightstand. “Hands up,” he said, and pulled your dress off over your head when you complied. Even seated in the bed his long arms could reach up high enough. “That’s a good girl… beautiful.”

You could feel the hot blush flare on your face and chest as he praised your naked body once more, and looked down at the floor in happy embarrassment.

“Come on,” Brian continued, “Climb on in. You’ve done this before.”

He was right, you had. The first night you were together. But that was after a round of hot sex in the same bed and you were too tired to fully process the implications of sleeping next to a rock star. Nevertheless you eagerly followed his hand as he pulled yours across him over the sheets. 

Brian chuckled at your awkwardness as you tried to move over him and get to the other side of the large bed. He’d obviously done it on purpose, the evil man. But you loved his playful teasing.

Once you were properly under the covers, Brian turned off the light beside him and the room fell into darkness. You felt shifting on the bed beside you, and your skin tingled when calloused fingers drifted across it. Brian sidled up behind you and draped his arms over your body, spooning your small form against his chest. At this point, you could tell that he was indeed naked beneath the covers, and a swell of excitement surged through your chest. It was humbling to know Brian was this comfortable with you, shedding his initial insecurities bit by bit just as you’d hoped.

“Goodnight Brian.” Your voice was soft and sweet as you glowed in his warm embrace. “Thanks again for everything.”

He hummed against your back, and you could feel the vibrations in his chest.

“Goodnight my precious girl.” His words were laced with tiredness, and he shifted slightly closer to you once more. “And thank _you_.”

It would be a while before you drifted off to sleep, but you were glad of it. You wanted to be conscious of Brian holding you for as long as possible.


	46. Wake Up Call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daddy kink warning!! See following chapter for alternate :)

Music and blood pounded in your ears, drowning out everything else as you focused on the bright lights and powerful guitarist before you. You were backstage at another one of Brian’s concerts, watching with excitement, adoration, pride and lust as he entertained the crowd. He was a vision: so tall and handsome, working his fingers across the frets with talented ease. The cock of his hip and tilt of the Red Special sent the audience into hysterics, and flooded your own core with arousal. You were uncontrollably attracted to him and everything he did.

It was already the end of the concert and the final notes of “We Are the Champions” sustained through the stadium as the huge confetti cannons blew enormous amounts of glittering paper. The unmistakable roar of the crowd followed once Brian silenced Red for the last time that night. You couldn’t help but join in, clapping and cheering for another show well done. You didn’t think you would ever get tired of this. 

It was a true treasure to see Brian’s face so happy and content after each successful performance, basking in the approval of thousands of fans. He loved the attention… the adulation. And you loved the adrenaline he worked up playing in front of so many people, because you were the lucky girl who he took it out on.

Tonight Brian seemed eager as ever. He hardly managed to congratulate the other band members before looking hungrily in your direction. Long legs strode over to you with brisk purpose, and you swallowed with anticipation for what was to come. The white mess of sweaty curls atop his head bounced with each step, but distracting as they were your gaze was drawn to the dark eyes and predatory smirk on his striking face. Another gush of delicious heat flowed through you and wet your tiny panties. This magnificent creature wanted YOU, and you were more than happy to oblige.

Brian snatched your wrist in his hand and tugged you along after him without a word. His strong grip was slightly painful, but you were so turned on by his urgency that you relished in the firm fingers digging into your skin. He didn’t even slow down his strides, so you were forced to jog a little to keep up.

“I’ve been looking forward to this all night,” Brian growled as you approached his changeroom door, “Wanna feel that little pussy tight around my cock.”

You whimpered, agreeing with his sentiment more than anything as he pulled you through the entrance and slammed the door. God you needed him to fill you up. The wet folds of your sex were throbbing, absolutely aching for that wonderful penis.

Brian yanked your arm once more and threw your small form onto the bed with ease. It was huge, and soft, but you barely had time to process anything as he immediately climbed over top you. His surprisingly thick, muscular thighs bracketed your waist as he towered over your body. The long silver encore coat was also thrown across the room in his haste… and then rough hands were pulling at your clothes. 

He somehow tore through both your shirt and shorts in one rip, tendons popping without restraint in his forearms. Fuck, he was glorious. You lurched under him and pressed your naked core up between his legs above you. You were trembling with need, searching blindly for that sweet friction.

Your wanton actions made Brian growl above you and pin your wrists above your head. “Hold still Y/N,” he commanded, and you complied, “That’s a good girl. Daddy’s gonna fill you up nice.”

“Yes!” you cried, “_Please_ Daddy! Fuck me hard Sir.”

The pressure at your wrists increased as Brian leaned on his arms to adjust upon you. Before you could make sense of the lust-clouded sensations around you, there was the unmistakeable press of a blunt hardness between your legs.

Brian pushed into you steadily, but slow enough that the massive stretch didn’t hurt too much. There was plenty of lubrication from his sexy dominance so his thick cock slid through your channel smoothly. You felt your walls opening for him: your very body submitting to his, just as you gasped shaky breaths under him.

“So wet for me my darling… So eager for Daddy.” Brian’s voice was dark sin as he finally pressed himself into you fully, reaching that delightful spot so very deep inside so you knew you were his. “You feel lovely and soft and so very _tight_ baby. Take my cock so well.”

You were trembling below him, pinned to the mattress by his weight, and stuffed to the absolute brim with his entire length inside you. That hard cock was too long and thick in your hole for your brain to function properly at this moment. No coherent thoughts left your lips, just needy cries of reverence and praise for the pleasures he gifted you. You begged for him to start moving.

With a dark chuckle, Brian acquiesced to your pleads and gave a long thrust out and into your dripping channel. Your eyes opened at the almost painful shock of so much dragging against your walls, and you saw the halo of his white curls above your head. 

“That’s it baby girl, feel how hard I am inside you.” Brian gritted his teeth and grunted with pleasure. “Did you enjoy the concert tonight?”

“Yes Sir,” you responded somehow, always able to find words when Brian wanted you to. “You’re magnificent. I love the way you play. So… _unff_!” You were cut off by your own groan when he started thrusting more. “So sexy and commanding… Every time I watch I just want you to take me.”

An arrogant chuckle filled the air. “See Jenna, I told you she was a fucking slut for me.” Your head snapped towards the sound of Brian’s voice, and the sight of your best friend standing shocked right beside the bed. Brian smirked at your mortified expression and added, “Anytime, anywhere I want it.”

You quickly looked away, trying to save yourself from the intense, heavy embarrassment that weighed on your chest. You were horrified that Jenna was here to see such an intimate moment, but the outright humiliation sent such gushes of arousal between your legs that you couldn’t bring yourself to move. You laid and took Brian’s pounding still, whining for him under the worried eyes of your old friend. Why would he have invited her?

Just then, the door to the bedroom slammed open, and your parents burst into the room, arms flinging everywhere.

“Oh my God!” your mother shrieked, “Y/N is that you?!? I thought there was something going on! Why have you brought him here?!?”

Your childhood room was suddenly full of people and voices. Before you knew it there were flash bulbs popping and the sounds of pictures being taken as you panicked under Brian. You’d blown it; you should have never brought him to your house. The love of your life would be facing heaps of public condemnation all because of you! What a fucking fool you were!

It was all too much: the commotion and shouting as your dirty secret was outed. Still though, Brian continued to thrust within you, and the pleasure somehow built and built. What was wrong with you? You needed to get out of here now! The fight of flight instinct inside you flared to life and your heart drummed even faster. You struggled against the sheets but couldn’t move. Your arms and legs felt like lead, and the weight of Brian still pressed you down.  


Blind dread filled your heart and the world spun around you… yet between your legs was the sweetest feeling of the man you adored moving inside you. You were damning yourself and Brian just for one more minute of pleasure. You squeezed your eyes shut in confusion, and the last thing you recognized was the hot heat of Brian before—

Your eyes snapped open again and your body lay frozen, stunned by the scenarios whirling in your head as your heart continued to pound. All you could see was Brian’s hotel bedroom: no Jenna, no parents, and no reporters. There was only the wall, and that same sweet heat of arousal between your legs. 

You tested your mobility and lifted an arm. You could move! It felt like a weight had been removed from your chest. It must have been a dream. You took a deep breath and reassured yourself, acutely aware of your rapid heartbeat and attempting to relax it.

Something else shifted behind you and pressed tighter: a large warm body snug and safe. “Good morning my darling.”

Brian’s voice, soft from sleep, instantly helped to calm your nerves. He placed a kiss on the back of your shoulder. You were attempting to collect your voice and answer him when something moved again within your core and caused a weak moan to slip out instead.

There was a low rumbled chuckle behind you, barely audible in its airiness but vibrating through your back. Brian had taken your moan as encouragement, and you were very glad he did.

Your head was still bleary from sleep but you soon realized he had at least two fingers buried inside you, working and scissoring them to drive your previously unconscious nerves crazy. There was also something hot and hard rubbing against your lower back. Now it all made sense.

“Sorry to wake you so early,” Brian murmured, still teasing your folds lazily, “But I couldn’t wait any longer. It’s not every day a man my age wakes up ready and wanting.” The hand that wasn’t currently spreading your juices along your needy centre reached around to take a large handful of your topmost breast. “You’re a very special girl.”

Your position on your side created plenty of cleavage between your boobs, and Brian seemed to be enjoying playing with their supple flesh. He took time to tease each nipple and run his fingers through the crevice between them, all the while still working his magic downstairs.

He always made you feel so good and so wanted. You could feel the frightened panic of your nightmare already fading in his embrace. Not to mention a very nice orgasm building fast. You wondered how long it took you to wake up, because you were already almost trembling with need.

You pressed your bum back into him, clearly grinding on his hard cock, and answered in your own sleep-rough voice. “Don’t be sorry… I’m glad you did. This feels much better.”

“Mmm,” Brian hummed, still caressing you tenderly, “Better than what? Did I steal you away from some sweet dream?”

You shook your head slightly. “More of a nightmare really.”

“Oh baby…” Brian pulled you tighter to his chest, squishing your soft breasts under his arm as he did so. “Let Daddy take care of it. You’re safe; I’m here. And I’m gonna help you forget all about it.”

You had never felt so treasured and cared for, than when you were snug in his arms. Your chest slowed to match his, breathing in his scent of comfort but still eager with yearning for the pleasure he gave. You needed the strength of your connection right now, trying to get the nightmare out of your head. 

“Yes… Please fix it Daddy” 

You opened your legs further to encourage Brian to take what he wanted from you. Almost immediately he slipped a third finger inside to stretch you nicely, and you were reminded how sore you were from yesterday. Still, it wasn’t too bad, and you wanted to give Brian everything, so you bit your tongue and moaned again in encouragement. 

Brian’s fingers stilled, but they remained inside you. “You’re a wonderful girl Y/N, but I suspect you’re not telling me everything. Are you still sore?” 

“Nnnn…” you groaned your disagreement through the sleepy, needy haze, “I want you.” 

You shook a bit as Brian chuckled again. “Alright alright, I don’t need much persuading this morning.” 

Finally, he pulled his long fingers out of your wet channel and lined his cock up, still spooning you from behind. You gasped with pleased ecstasy as he filled you and stretched you more yet. Slow, oh so slow and gentle he pressed in, moving his hands to cup your hips as he did so. You felt like you were in heaven under his touch. The rough pads of his fingers on your smooth hips and the hard heat of his member inside. Every cell of your being wanted Brian: body and soul. He made everything better. Everything wonderful. 

Each inch he thrust in he whispered sweet nothings into your ear, praising you and your body and making your heart flutter with every warm brush if his lips against your skin. “Beautiful,” he would say, and even that sent tremors along your spine. “You’re simply exquisite… so good for me.” 

With him fully inside you were soaked and already very close to climax at this point. You heaved shaky breaths, high and balancing on the edge of pleasure. “Oh _yes_,” you moaned, “As are you Brian.” 

At the mention of his name, Brian brought a finger around to your clit. He pressed gently still, but rubbed the throbbing bundle of nerves rapidly, causing your eager walls to clench around him. It must have felt equally wonderful for him, because you were thrilled by the pleased groan that left his lips. 

“Good girl Y/N... Relax and let Daddy make you feel good. No more worries right now. Just focus on me.” Brian’s voice sounded almost like a feline purr in your ear. 

“Yes Sir,” you whined, impaled so tight on his manhood that you felt unable to move, but still yearning for the tiniest bit more friction on your clit. Brian wasn’t even moving inside you. It seemed he was content to savour the morning with your wet heat around him, and simply drive you over the edge with his clever fingers. You knew he would succeed soon. The stretch of his cock pulled your insides so taught that even the lightest brush through your folds sent bursts of energy everywhere. 

“That’s it baby. You’re so responsive… such a lovely thing.” Brian circled your swollen bud no faster, drawing out the last build of uncontrollable pleasure before your inevitable fall. “Almost there now.” 

“Please Daddy… Oh God!” Your voice was still too tired to be as loud as you felt it should be. You were really desperate at this point: trembling and unable to move, but craving for that final, beautiful release. It was there, so very close and desirable. You were lost in the sensation of him: big, warm, gentle and lazy with morning haze. You felt safe and taken care of. So you let go. 

“Come for me Y/N.” 

Brian said those wonderful words just as you felt the first twinge of uncontrollable fluttering below. Your release was slow to start, drawn out in interspersed contractions around his cock. It was sweet and delicious as you panted quick little breaths and your thighs twitched under the sheet. 

Soaring high on the pleasures of Brian’s talents, you had indeed almost forgotten about your dream. The danger of being exposed and the pressure of having to sneak around some places were ever-present in the back of your mind, but being with him overshadowed all that. Brian obviously thought so too. There was nothing wrong with what you were doing together: not when it felt like this. You trusted that he knew what he was doing, and let the warm feeling of his control and comfort overwhelm you. 

When you stopped pulsing and squeezing around the still-hard penis inside you there was a momentary silence, before Brian broke it with his smooth tenor. 

“Very good darling.” He moved his hand and brought it up to your chin. It was still slightly damp from your arousal. With the slightest pressure he turned your head towards him for a kiss. The awkward neck angle didn’t bother you once you felt the velvet softness of his lips. You wanted to melt into him, but as always he was the first to pull away. “Do you feel better now?” 

You smiled as you tried to look into his eyes. The angle really was rather difficult. “Yes Bri, thank you… but I believe you’re not quite done yet.” You cheekily clamped your walls around his hard cock once more. “And that was the whole point wasn’t it?” 

A deep groan rumbled from Brian’s chest in response, and your stomach lurched with new pleasure when his large hand at your throat tightened unconsciously. 

“You’re a delightful minx Y/N, but I’m embarrassed to say I don’t think it'll take much.” 

You hummed, not the least bothered by that. “Let me please you too Sir.” You reached up to stroke the hair on his forearm by your throat. “I want to more than anything.” 

Brian chuckled again, and you could just make out a crooked smile in the corner of your eye. “Who am I to say no to that?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading! Comments and Kudos appreciated as always... I'm eager to talk to you guys about whatever you want!


	47. Wake Up Call (Alternate)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Non-daddy kink version of previous chapter :)

Music and blood pounded in your ears, drowning out everything else as you focused on the bright lights and powerful guitarist before you. You were backstage at another one of Brian’s concerts, watching with excitement, adoration, pride and lust as he entertained the crowd. He was a vision: so tall and handsome, working his fingers across the frets with talented ease. The cock of his hip and tilt of the Red Special sent the audience into hysterics, and flooded your own core with arousal. You were uncontrollably attracted to him and everything he did.

It was already the end of the concert and the final notes of “We Are the Champions” sustained through the stadium as the huge confetti cannons blew enormous amounts of glittering paper. The unmistakable roar of the crowd followed once Brian silenced Red for the last time that night. You couldn’t help but join in, clapping and cheering for another show well done. You didn’t think you would ever get tired of this. 

It was a true treasure to see Brian’s face so happy and content after each successful performance, basking in the approval of thousands of fans. He loved the attention… the adulation. And you loved the adrenaline he worked up playing in front of so many people, because you were the lucky girl who he took it out on.

Tonight Brian seemed eager as ever. He hardly managed to congratulate the other band members before looking hungrily in your direction. Long legs strode over to you with brisk purpose, and you swallowed with anticipation for what was to come. The white mess of sweaty curls atop his head bounced with each step, but distracting as they were your gaze was drawn to the dark eyes and predatory smirk on his striking face. Another gush of delicious heat flowed through you and wet your tiny panties. This magnificent creature wanted YOU, and you were more than happy to oblige.

Brian snatched your wrist in his hand and tugged you along after him without a word. His strong grip was slightly painful, but you were so turned on by his urgency that you relished in the firm fingers digging into your skin. He didn’t even slow down his strides, so you were forced to jog a little to keep up.

“I’ve been looking forward to this all night,” Brian growled as you approached his changeroom door, “Wanna feel that little pussy tight around my cock.”

You whimpered, agreeing with his sentiment more than anything as he pulled you through the entrance and slammed the door. God you needed him to fill you up. The wet folds of your sex were throbbing, absolutely aching for that wonderful penis.

Brian yanked your arm once more and threw your small form onto the bed with ease. It was huge, and soft, but you barely had time to process anything as he immediately climbed over top you. His surprisingly thick, muscular thighs bracketed your waist as he towered over your body. The long silver encore coat was also thrown across the room in his haste… and then rough hands were pulling at your clothes. 

He somehow tore through both your shirt and shorts in one rip, tendons popping without restraint in his forearms. Fuck, he was glorious. You lurched under him and pressed your naked core up between his legs above you. You were trembling with need, searching blindly for that sweet friction.

Your wanton actions made Brian growl above you and pin your wrists above your head. “Hold still Y/N,” he commanded, and you complied, “That’s a good girl. I'm gonna fill you up nice.”

“Yes!” you cried, “_Please_! Fuck me hard Sir.”

The pressure at your wrists increased as Brian leaned on his arms to adjust upon you. Before you could make sense of the lust-clouded sensations around you, there was the unmistakeable press of a blunt hardness between your legs.

Brian pushed into you steadily, but slow enough that the massive stretch didn’t hurt too much. There was plenty of lubrication from his sexy dominance so his thick cock slid through your channel smoothly. You felt your walls opening for him: your very body submitting to his, just as you gasped shaky breaths under him.

“So wet for me my darling… so eager.” Brian’s voice was dark sin as he finally pressed himself into you fully, reaching that delightful spot so very deep inside so you knew you were his. “You feel lovely and soft and so very _tight_ baby. Take my cock so well.”

You were trembling below him, pinned to the mattress by his weight, and stuffed to the absolute brim with his entire length inside you. That hard cock was too long and thick in your hole for your brain to function properly at this moment. No coherent thoughts left your lips, just needy cries of reverence and praise for the pleasures he gifted you. You begged for him to start moving.

With a dark chuckle, Brian acquiesced to your pleads and gave a long thrust out and into your dripping channel. Your eyes opened at the almost painful shock of so much dragging against your walls, and you saw the halo of his white curls above your head. 

“That’s it baby girl, feel how hard I am inside you.” Brian gritted his teeth and grunted with pleasure. “Did you enjoy the concert tonight?”

“Yes Sir,” you responded somehow, always able to find words when Brian wanted you to. “You’re magnificent. I love the way you play. So… _unff_!” You were cut off by your own groan when he started thrusting more. “So sexy and commanding… Every time I watch I just want you to take me.”

An arrogant chuckle filled the air. “See Jenna, I told you she was a fucking slut for me.” Your head snapped towards the sound of Brian’s voice, and the sight of your best friend standing shocked right beside the bed. Brian smirked at your mortified expression and added, “Anytime, anywhere I want it.”

You quickly looked away, trying to save yourself from the intense, heavy embarrassment that weighed on your chest. You were horrified that Jenna was here to see such an intimate moment, but the outright humiliation sent such gushes of arousal between your legs that you couldn’t bring yourself to move. You laid and took Brian’s pounding still, whining for him under the worried eyes of your old friend. Why would he have invited her?

Just then, the door to the bedroom slammed open, and your parents burst into the room, arms flinging everywhere.

“Oh my God!” your mother shrieked, “Y/N is that you?!? I thought there was something going on! Why have you brought him here?!?”

Your childhood room was suddenly full of people and voices. Before you knew it there were flash bulbs popping and the sounds of pictures being taken as you panicked under Brian. You’d blown it; you should have never brought him to your house. The love of your life would be facing heaps of public condemnation all because of you! What a fucking fool you were!

It was all too much: the commotion and shouting as your dirty secret was outed. Still though, Brian continued to thrust within you, and the pleasure somehow built and built. What was wrong with you? You needed to get out of here now! The fight of flight instinct inside you flared to life and your heart drummed even faster. You struggled against the sheets but couldn’t move. Your arms and legs felt like lead, and the weight of Brian still pressed you down. 

Blind dread filled your heart and the world spun around you… yet between your legs was the sweetest feeling of the man you adored moving inside you. You were damning yourself and Brian just for one more minute of pleasure. You squeezed your eyes shut in confusion, and the last thing you recognized was the hot heat of Brian before—

Your eyes snapped open again and your body lay frozen, stunned by the scenarios whirling in your head as your heart continued to pound. All you could see was Brian’s hotel bedroom: no Jenna, no parents, and no reporters. There was only the wall, and that same sweet heat of arousal between your legs. 

You tested your mobility and lifted an arm. You could move! It felt like a weight had been removed from your chest. It must have been a dream. You took a deep breath and reassured yourself, acutely aware of your rapid heartbeat and attempting to relax it.

Something else shifted behind you and pressed tighter: a large warm body snug and safe. “Good morning my darling.”

Brian’s voice, soft from sleep, instantly helped to calm your nerves. He placed a kiss on the back of your shoulder. You were attempting to collect your voice and answer him when something moved again within your core and caused a weak moan to slip out instead.

There was a low rumbled chuckle behind you, barely audible in its airiness but vibrating through your back. Brian had taken your moan as encouragement, and you were very glad he did.

Your head was still bleary from sleep but you soon realized he had at least two fingers buried inside you, working and scissoring them to drive your previously unconscious nerves crazy. There was also something hot and hard rubbing against your lower back. Now it all made sense.

“Sorry to wake you so early,” Brian murmured, still teasing your folds lazily, “But I couldn’t wait any longer. It’s not every day a man my age wakes up ready and wanting.” The hand that wasn’t currently spreading your juices along your needy centre reached around to take a large handful of your topmost breast. “You’re a very special girl.”

Your position on your side created plenty of cleavage between your boobs, and Brian seemed to be enjoying playing with their supple flesh. He took time to tease each nipple and run his fingers through the crevice between them, all the while still working his magic downstairs.

He always made you feel so good and so wanted. You could feel the frightened panic of your nightmare already fading in his embrace. Not to mention a very nice orgasm building fast. You wondered how long it took you to wake up, because you were already almost trembling with need.

You pressed your bum back into him, clearly grinding on his hard cock, and answered in your own sleep-rough voice. “Don’t be sorry… I’m glad you did. This feels much better.”

“Mmm,” Brian hummed, still caressing you tenderly, “Better than what? Did I steal you away from some sweet dream?”

You shook your head slightly. “More of a nightmare really.”

“Oh baby…” Brian pulled you tighter to his chest, squishing your soft breasts under his arm as he did so. “Let me take care of it. You’re safe; I’m here. And I’m gonna help you forget all about it.”

You had never felt so treasured and cared for, than when you were snug in his arms. Your chest slowed to match his, breathing in his scent of comfort but still eager with yearning for the pleasure he gave. You needed the strength of your connection right now, trying to get the nightmare out of your head. 

“Yes… Please Bri” 

You opened your legs further to encourage Brian to take what he wanted from you. Almost immediately he slipped a third finger inside to stretch you nicely, and you were reminded how sore you were from yesterday. Still, it wasn’t too bad, and you wanted to give Brian everything, so you bit your tongue and moaned again in encouragement. 

Brian’s fingers stilled, but they remained inside you. “You’re a wonderful girl Y/N, but I suspect you’re not telling everything. Are you still sore?” 

“Nnnn…” you groaned your disagreement through the sleepy, needy haze, “I want you.” 

You shook a bit as Brian chuckled again. “Alright alright, I don’t need much persuading this morning.” 

Finally, he pulled his long fingers out of your wet channel and lined his cock up, still spooning you from behind. You gasped with pleased ecstasy as he filled you and stretched you more yet. Slow, oh so slow and gentle he pressed in, moving his hands to cup your hips as he did so. You felt like you were in heaven under his touch. The rough pads of his fingers on your smooth hips and the hard heat of his member inside. Every cell of your being wanted Brian: body and soul. He made everything better. Everything wonderful. 

Each inch he thrust in he whispered sweet nothings into your ear, praising you and your body and making your heart flutter with every warm brush if his lips against your skin. “Beautiful,” he would say, and even that sent tremors along your spine. “You’re simply exquisite… so good for me.” 

With him fully inside you were soaked and already very close to climax at this point. You heaved shaky breaths, high and balancing on the edge of pleasure. “Oh _yes_,” you moaned, “As are you Brian.” 

At the mention of his name, Brian brought a finger around to your clit. He pressed gently still, but rubbed the throbbing bundle of nerves rapidly, causing your eager walls to clench around him. It must have felt equally wonderful for him, because you were thrilled by the pleased groan that left his lips. 

“Good girl Y/N... Relax and let me make you feel good. No more worries right now. Just focus on me.” Brian’s voice sounded almost like a feline purr in your ear. 

“Yes Sir,” you whined, impaled so tight on his manhood that you felt unable to move, but still yearning for the tiniest bit more friction on your clit. Brian wasn’t even moving inside you. It seemed he was content to savour the morning with your wet heat around him, and simply drive you over the edge with his clever fingers. You knew he would succeed soon. The stretch of his cock pulled your insides so taught that even the lighted brush through your folds sent bursts of energy everywhere. 

“That’s it baby. You’re so responsive… such a lovely thing.” Brian circled your swollen bud no faster, drawing out the last build of uncontrollable pleasure before your inevitable fall. “Almost there now.” 

“Please Sir… Oh God!” Your voice was still too tired to be as loud as you felt it should be. You were really desperate at this point: trembling and unable to move, but craving for that final beautiful release. It was there, so very close and desirable. You were lost in the sensation of him: big, warm, gentle and lazy with morning haze. You felt safe and taken care of. So you let go. 

“Come for me Y/N.” 

Brian said those wonderful words just as you felt the first twinge of uncontrollable fluttering below. Your release was slow to start, drawn out in interspersed contractions around his cock. It was sweet and delicious as you panted quick little breaths and your thighs twitched under the sheet. 

Soaring high on the pleasures of Brian’s talents, you had indeed almost forgotten about your dream. The danger of being exposed and the pressure of having to sneak around some places were ever-present in the back of your mind, but being with him overshadowed all that. Brian obviously thought so too. There was nothing wrong with what you were doing together: not when it felt like this. You trusted that he knew what he was doing, and let the warm feeling of his control and comfort overwhelm you. 

When you stopped pulsing and squeezing around the still-hard penis inside you there was a momentary silence, before Brian broke it with his smooth tenor. 

“Very good darling.” He moved his hand and brought it up to your chin. It was still slightly damp from your arousal. With the slightest pressure he turned your head towards him for a kiss. The awkward neck angle didn’t bother you once you felt the velvet softness of his lips. You wanted to melt into him, but as always he was the first to pull away. “Do you feel better now?” 

You smiled as you tried to look into his eyes. The angle really was rather difficult. “Yes Bri, thank you… but I believe you’re not quite done yet.” You cheekily clamped your walls around his hard cock once more. “And that was the whole point wasn’t it?” 

A deep groan rumbled from Brian’s chest in response, and your stomach lurched with new pleasure when his large hand at your throat tightened unconsciously. 

“You’re a delightful minx Y/N, but I’m embarrassed to say I don’t think it'll take much.” 

You hummed, not the least bothered by that. “Let me please you too Sir.” You reached up to stroke the hair on his forearm by your throat. “I want to more than anything.” 

Brian chuckled again, and you could just make out a crooked smile in the corner of your eye. “Who am I to say no to that?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments are appreciated... I would love to talk to you guys about anything!


	48. A Different Kind of Call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who left some feedback on the last "chapter". I'll leave it up for a bit longer in case anyone else wants to give their input, but you guys have really helped me feel comfortable to take the story where I want to go.
> 
> Hope you like this chapter too!

Brian let go of your chin and leaned back against the pillow. Now free to move you shuffled, and he hissed as you slowly removed yourself from his throbbing cock. Your limbs were heavy from sleep and your recent orgasm, but you hardly noticed because you were so focused and eager to make Brian feel good. You turned your body around so that you were facing him under the sheet, chest to chest. Then you grabbed his shoulders and guided him to lie on his back. Once in position, you raised yourself into your knees so you were on all fours next to him. 

He looked gorgeous as usual, staring at you with dark eyes and his cloud of white hair blending into the pillowcase. His lips parted in a smile, cue for you to do as you please, so you took a deep breath through your nose. Being able to touch Brian again would likely leave you with a certain problem later- a sore pussy and backside still aching for more- but you’d have to get used to that on tour with him. So you smiled back, leaned closer, and ghosted a light touch on the tent in the sheet.

“I didn’t get to finish this yesterday…” you tried to make your voice silky as you ran your other hand down his hairy chest, “We were rudely interrupted.” The soft skin below your fingers was too tempting to resist, so you leant down and gave it a quick kiss as well, before adding, “My fault I admit.” 

“Oh, then by all means darling,” Brian replied smugly, “Have at it.” 

As soon as you heard his permission you dived under the covers for your prize. His erection greeted you, swollen and still wet from your juices, and you quickly wrapped both hands around it. The pleased groan from above was music to your ears. 

“Eager as ever I see,” Brian said, while trying to maintain control of his thighs tensing next to your head, “Such a good girl Y/N. Remember tap my leg for your safeword.”

You hummed in agreement, stroking the velvet flesh of his shaft briefly before cupping his balls and darting your tongue out to lick the tip of his cock. God… you never thought you’d forget the taste of Brian’s pleasure. And now it was mixed with your own drippings, so that was something.

Undeterred by the new taste you pressed your tongue wide against him and enjoyed the way you felt him throb against it. It made you want more, so you moved down to the base of his penis, inhaling the sultry musk, before licking the entire length.

This caused another lovely moan from above, so you did it once more before swirling around his head at the end. As you held yourself there, one hand cradling his sack and one splayed over his lower abdomen with your mouth on his dick, an insistent hand buried itself in your hair. Boy, he was a spoiled thing: never needed to wait because he always got what he wanted.

“Come on baby,” the fingers tightened, “Suck it properly.”

You didn’t do strictly as he asked, but opened around him to give a suggestion of the warm wet heat your mouth would provide. Just the tip. Certainly not enough for a greedy rock star. You gummed your lips around him a few times and continued to tease until you heard a deep growl.

“I said suck it _properly_.” Brian’s voice was hard and dominant as his other hand came down to your head. “You have a talent for this Y/N, able to take me so deep, and I want to make good use of it.”

Then he forced your head downwards, and you were careful to tuck your teeth away as his thick cock shoved into your mouth. Immediately you felt a new gush of slick between your legs when your spent pussy clenched around nothing. God you loved when he was a bit rough.

You struggled against his grip and tried to adjust your angle as Brian pushed you down his length. He hit the back of your mouth frighteningly soon, and you braced yourself not to gag as he pushed further against the opening of your throat. You knew you could do this, and had done it before, but holy hell he was still huge. You weren’t sure you possessed this ‘talent’ for sucking cock that Brian believed compared to other girls; you just wanted to please him so bad that you’d sooner choke to death than pull off. You loved his beautiful dick, and your stomach filled with dark arousal at the act of being used by him like this. Your thighs clenched wantonly still stuck up in the air with nothing near.  


When Brian was fully sheathed, or at least when he could go no further, you knew your nose was close enough to his pelvis to smell the scents of arousal strongly. However his large presence in your throat was restricting your breathing all together all the moment, so you’d have to wait. 

Brian held you down for a few seconds and let out a low, frankly obscene moan. “That’s better my sweet girl… your little throat feels so good.” Just as your lungs were starting to protest Brian’s grip on your head pulled you upwards and you sucked in a deep breath through your nose as soon as you could. You were right; you were surrounded and compelled by his needs and the lingering musk of your own. 

The thrusts continued slowly, your head bobbing up and down his shaft guided by Brian’s hands. He seemed to be setting a more leisurely pace than usual today, drawing out the morning bliss instead of working out nighttime steam.  


You could feel every vein on his shaft moving over your lips, and every twitch he made when you increased your suction or grazed him with your teeth. You were bursting with pride as always, still absolutely stunned you’d been chosen to share in these pleasures with such a man. Brian was so immeasurably above you: beautiful, intelligent, kind, influential, talented and experienced. Yet here you were licking dutifully at his swollen cock, trying to give him everything you had to offer as if it would somehow bridge the enormous gap between you. 

Every grunt he made, every unthinking tug of your hair, every shuddering breath drawn from that broad chest filled you with purpose and pleasure. Just to be close to him. To make him feel confident. To give him something in return for all the good he’d done in the world.

Suddenly, just as spit was leaking out of your mouth and you were starting to forget your mind in the movements for his enjoyment, an interruptive buzzing came from the nightstand beside the bed. Where your unused pajamas were still likely sitting.

“Fuck.” Brian cursed and took one of his hands off you to reach for the phone. “Don’t you dare stop Y/N.” Your heart froze at the command, nervous with excitement at the naughtiness of it all as he patted your head with his remaining hand. “Now we’ll see just how good you can be for me. No noises. If you make me come on the phone you’ll get a reward later.”

Oh SHIT, Brian really was one kinky bastard. You could do nothing to answer still sucking on his cock, so you simply lowered yourself once more, resuming your rhythm. He would understand.

You heard the buzzing stop when Brian answered his phone. “Good morning.”

Whoever was on the other end of the line started talking and you could just make out the faint sound of a feminine voice, but not well enough to discern any words. You definitely knew someone was there though, and the scandalous act you were taking part in felt hot and turbulent in your stomach. Your arms started shaking slightly and you clenched all the muscles between your legs as Brian kept talking.

“Yes… finally a lazy morning in bed.”

His voice was shockingly calm, if a bit breathless from the movements of your mouth. How on earth was he so blasé about doing this? You felt dirty and slutty, questioning how you’d got to this point, and so bloody turned on as well. You weren’t the person you thought you were… not in Brian’s presence. He drove you insane: incapable of resisting his charms. 

“Oh you know how it is,” Brian answered some banal question you couldn’t hear, “I love the shows but I go to bed exhausted and wake up sore every morning. I’m starting to feel everything more than I used to. We had to get a trainer in so Rog and I don’t fall apart.” 

You paled at the mention of your ‘official’ position and felt all at once stunned, nervous and guilty. But Brian’s big hand gripped your hair tight again and forced you to resume the movements you didn’t know you’d stopped. 

“Nice girl actually,” he held you down deep and you focused hard on not making any choking sounds while he continued in that damn smug voice, “I’m feeling better already.”

Dark tendrils curled in your gut at Brian’s subtle praise for you, behaving properly and pleasing him like a good little girl. Well… that was fucking hot. You were ashamed to feel more warm arousal slide between your legs after another involuntary muscle contraction in your nether regions. It felt like you were dripping, simply from sucking his cock with the danger someone could find out.

As he listened to whatever she was saying, and you sucked his shaft nice and deep, you found yourself shockingly possessive. Who was this caller who had interrupted your morning with Brian? And how could he focus on anything other than the feeling of your mouth around him? You made it your goal right then to steal back his attention. It was he who wanted to play this game anyways.

“So what did you—“ 

You felt the bed shift as Brian quickly moved the phone away from his mouth and sucked in a sharp breath when you drew your teeth gently across his tender flesh. Success.

You knew you’d done well when his fingers tightened in your hair again and pulled, commanding you into a faster rhythm. His voice was scratchy when he repeated the question. “What did you call about?"

You guessed Brian was close at this point, considering he said he wouldn’t last long before you even started. You took advantage at the caller’s explanation and really started to work your magic: sucking and sliding your tongue over his length. Fuck you loved his subtle squirms, and the coiled power you could feel from his masculine thighs and abdomen as he tried to restrain himself. It was a rush of adrenaline and endorphins to know that you held the pleasure of this glorious creature in the palm of your hand… or in this case the tightness of your throat.

You wanted that reward so bad you could taste it. You sucked and licked and worked his cock almost in a frenzy while your hands caressed the sensitive skin of his balls and base; you couldn’t get enough of him at once. It was just so good. You could feel him pulse along your tongue and start to buck his hips up into you while holding your head down hard.

“Yes…” Brian answered on the phone, clearly straining his voice through gritted teeth. “I remembered a couple of days ago actually, but thanks for the reminder.” He was panting ragged breaths and his whole body was taught with strain. “Hold on one sec.” He all but grunted the last words before quickly moving the receiver out of range.

A surge of pride rolled through you as Brian got lost in the pleasure you were providing. Your hands gave one last gentle squeeze at the same time Brian plunged his cockhead down your throat as deep as you could take him, and then you felt the final pulse of his release and tried not to gag as he kept the pressure on your head and filled your mouth with his load. Dutifully, you swallowed as much as you could, eagerly taking everything he had to give. Wow... he really must have been close since waking up. And it was your body next to his in bed that had done that.

There was nothing for a moment except the deep, satisfied breaths coming from Brian’s chest as the energy of his orgasm passed through. Then finally he went back to the phone while you finished cleaning his cock, happily licking up any spillage you’d missed. “Sorry about that…” his voice was still a bit hoarse, “Was there anything else?”

Silence for another moment, and you felt his hand pet your tangled hair.

“Ok, and everything’s fine there?”

You pulled away from his crotch at last and crawled up to lay upon his chest, contently returning the smile Brian gave you when you met his eyes.

“Great. Thanks for calling. Bye.”

Brian hung up the phone and threw it down on the bed beside you. He wrapped both hands around your smaller form and squeezed you against him snugly, placing a kiss atop your head before rolling over to trap you beneath him once more.

Those beautiful hazel eyes were glistening with what little light snuck through the curtains, and your heat fluttered uncontrollably at the sight. Every moment spent with this man was heaven, especially when he looked at you like that. The warm weight of his body above you was perfect: keeping you safe, stuck, and unmistakably his.

“_Good girl Y/N._” He drawled, lovely and deep, sending the vibrations right through your chest. “I’ve not done that in a while… and you were so very perfect for me. Just like I asked.”

You couldn’t help but beam up at him from the praise. Pleasing Brian and making him happy with you always filled you with overwhelming joy and completeness. You loved to be good for him.

Brian saw your loopy, blissed out smile and leaned down to claim your lips as well, sucking and nipping like he always did when he wanted to show his possession. He was obviously very pleased indeed. A callused hand reached out to stroke the side of your face before he pulled away.

“That was my PA calling from England. It’s Roger’s birthday today.” Brian’s tone was light and grew an edge of humour when he flashed a crooked grin. “Apparently I’m not trusted to remember myself.”

“I’m sure you would have remembered Bri,” you reassured him. You were so enraptured by every aspect of this man that, to you, he could do anything. He was a genius, a beautiful hero, and a damn good lover.

Brian smirked down at you. “I don’t know about that Y/N… I’ve got quite the distraction with me at the moment.” One more quick peck at your reddened lips as you blushed under him. “Now get dressed. And think of something you’d like to do for your reward. You deserve it.”


	49. Birthday Plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I'm fully aware this is a filler chapter but I thought I'd give you a little something while I could :)

Since you were scheduled to see some of the crew members for treatment once you got to Detroit you put on your regular work clothes: leggings and a tank top. Brian was particularly fond of the leggings. And you were particularly fond of the way he looked at you in them. The throbbing ache between your legs he’d left you with post blow job had gradually faded, but every time you caught him staring at your backside a new flash of heat passed through.

Dr. International-Rock-Star-Fashion-Icon May dressed himself again in the shorts of many pockets and the most adorable button-up you’d ever seen. Believe it or not, there were Toy Story characters scattered all over his torso. When he’d walked in the room and spread his hands out for you to have a look you couldn’t help but smile ear to ear, and your heart pattered when a bright smile matched yours on his face. He was a stunning, gorgeous man with glistening curls and bright, crinkling eyes. And even in that outfit, when you looked at him with his shirt half open, the golden necklaces dangling in his chest hair, and the confident stance he carried, he looked every inch a Rock Star.  


God… how lucky were you? And this stunning pillar of masculinity wanted you to think of a reward from him? Being by his side was a reward in itself.

You grabbed the remaining items from your own room before joining Brian on the trip to the plane. He insisted that you come with him and the band on the jet instead of travelling with the rest of the crew, claiming that you needed time to set up your room before everyone else arrived for treatment. It was a reasonable story, but you couldn’t help but wonder if people would find it odd that they hadn’t seen you around much yet. Brian had kept you almost all to himself so far, sequestered away from the tour machine. Not that you were complaining though.  


…  


On the plane you and Brian met up with Roger and Adam again. They were already seated at the chairs at the back, waiting for the guitarist to arrive last as usual. Brian was quick to wish his old friend a happy birthday.

“Happy Birthday Rog!” He strode over to high-five the hand Roger had raised in greeting, and then clasped it like only a close friend would. “You’re officially really old now.”

The drummer returned his friend’s bright smile but you could see a glimmer of mischief in his blue eyes as he responded. “You know you’re older than me right? Anyone with eyes could see that.”

Brian chuckled at the teasing, comfortable enough with all the people present to joke about his appearance. He turned slightly to look at you. “Do you see what I have to put up with?”

You shook your head and rolled your eyes when the white mop of curls bounced again and Brian turned back to speak to Roger. “I just meant that you’ve joined me as a septuagenarian, you old codger. There’s no need for rudeness.”

“It was open for interpretation.”

A fond silence settled amongst the group after Roger’s reply, with you and Adam smiling softly at the two old friends. It made you happy to see that Brian had this support network with him: people who cared for him as much as he did them. You knew you weren’t really a part of it all, but you were witnessing something special.

After a moment of shared looks and crinkled eyes you thought you should say something. You turned to Roger and smiled warmly. “Happy Birthday.” It still felt incredibly strange to be speaking to Roger Taylor so casually, and you felt your pulse increase.

“Thank you Y/N.”

As the drummer grinned amusedly from your slight nervousness, Brian led you once again to the nearby couch that seemed to always be reserved for him. You took a seat beside him and crossed your legs, still aware of the focus being directed your way. Sensing your discomfort, Brian pulled you closer to his side. The now familiar feeling of warm softness was a very welcome sensation. He always knew just what to do, how to put you at ease and make you feel wanted.

“Are we doing anything to celebrate?” The smooth tones of Brian’s voice filled the silence. 

Adam’s eyes lit up and a smirk pulled at the edges. “Funny you should mention it… Roger and I were just discussing going out tonight.” His perfectly sculpted eyebrows bounced with suggestion as he looked back at Brian.

“Oh,” the guitarist answered, “You mean truly going out… to a bar?”

“Probably more like a club.”

Adam’s quick reply and subsequent toothy grin caused a bubble of mirth to build in your chest. You imagined Brian out at a club, and the resulting image was a little hard to picture. You didn’t doubt he’d been to a few in his time though.

The man beside you puffed a burst of air, like he couldn’t believe what he was hearing, but nevertheless shook his head and smiled. “Well… I wish you both a fun night then. You know that’s really not my scene these days.”

“Oh come on Bri!” It was Roger’s gravelly voice that tried to convince him. “It’s my birthday! So you have to do what I say.”

The guitarist wasn’t so easily swayed. “That line stopped working 40 birthdays ago Rog… and need I remind you that we play again the day after tomorrow?”

“No.” Both Adam and Roger groaned together at the oldest. 

“It’ll be _fine,_” Roger tried again, “Nobody’s gonna force you to drink or anything. And you then you’ll be there to make sure we don’t get into trouble like you always want to do anyway.”

“AND it’s Detroit… the city of Rock.” Adam seemed to be doing his best puppy dog eyes.

You could tell Brian was caving from the way he sat silent beside you and let them finish. No one could make him do something he really didn’t want to do; you knew he could be cutting when pushed. It was quite amusing actually, sitting as you were with Brian’s arm around you and able to feel every twitch in his fingers.

Finally Roger hit him with the big guns. “I’m only 70 once Bri… and I seem to remember that we went out for YOUR seventieth…”

Ah. You knew this would break him. If there was one thing Brian hated it was when he was accused of being unfair or thinking he was above others. Perhaps it was a little too close to home for his liking.

“Fine.” 

There it was, the inevitable voice of agreement. You could tell he was trying to put on a front of being forced into this unwillingly, judging from the tone, but everyone in the area knew he wanted to go more than he would admit.

“But nothing too crazy.”

Roger simply smiled at his old friend, as if he knew all too well how the evening would turn out. “Of course Bri.”

…

The therapy appointments with the crew went well enough once you got to the new hotel. Most people were just happy to have you there, able to work and give them some relief for the rest of the tour. There were some though that you could tell were a bit suspicious of your quick appointment. Usually the women. You guessed it was because the mostly male crew rather enjoyed a young girl rubbing the knots out of their muscles. They didn’t care how you got the job. It was something you had to deal with a lot, but you weren't so sensitive to let it bother you. Again though, your thoughts stirred wantonly as you worked, imagining how Brian would take the flirtatious comments thrown your way. And what he might do to show who you belonged to.

Despite your nervousness, you thought you did well for your first day. You certainly knew your profession and you were determined to prove your worth in the Queen unit. It made you feel a little better about being here. These were your first real hours working away from Brian. After a successful day you felt more centred, more confident, and more aware of your place in the running of things. You were your own person with your own skills to bring. After all, this was also an opportunity to boost your resume and get some great work experience.

You didn’t see anyone from the upper management or from the band. In other words, nobody from the inner circle that was privy to Brian’s possessive introduction on the plane. And certainly no one that knew any of the more primal details.

Well… until the end of your shift. You were about to pack up your table when a soft knock sounded at the door.

“Come in!” You called in the direction of the sound and put everything back for one more treatment.

Before you could look up, a familiar voice floated across the room. “Hello darling… how did it go?”

Your heart was immediately aflutter from the dulcet tones of your pet name from Brian’s throat. You quickly looked up at him and smiled wide, cheeks tight with pure happiness to see him again.

“Really well actually.” You walked over to meet him halfway and were pleasantly surprised when he pulled you into his chest and leaned down for a quick kiss. The man could make your chest pound with the slightest touch. When he pulled away you gazed up into his handsome face and felt the heady draw of his presence once again. “Are you here for some treatment?”

That delicious rumble shook through his chest and yours when Brian chucked at your question. He was just so delightfully big: able to envelope you within him snugly. “No,” he said, “Although I don’t think you’ll have to wait too long for that.” He gave you a wink and stepped back, still holding your elbows and stroking your skin with his fingers. “I’m here to collect you before we go out tonight.”

To say you were confused was an understatement. You? Out with the band for Roger’s birthday? Surely that wasn’t possible. Your pulse hammered now with nervousness, quick images of all the ways this could go wrong flashing through your head. You were a bit shocked and concerned, and said as much.

“I didn’t think I’d be coming with you.” The words came tumbling out of your mouth. “Are… are you sure that’s okay?”

The hands tightened on your arms. “You’re certainly coming. I need someone to keep me company while the others make fools of themselves all night.” 

“Oh!” You squeaked a bit at his grip, which was incredibly arousing if you were honest. “I’d be happy to come if you want me to. I just don’t wanna cause a problem.”

Brian’s deep eyes peered down at you, and your nerves settled a bit when his brow softened.

“Y/N, I wouldn’t bring you if I didn’t think it was safe. We always get a private section if the club is too crowded, and I’m sure we can keep ourselves professional in public.”

He smirked a little after his last line, as if he could read your mind and tell that you weren’t so sure you could control yourself around him. Or maybe he would have a hard time keeping his hands of you. The very thought of that sent a shiver down your back.

How could you not trust this man? He was always so calm, so sure. You were confident that he knew what he was doing. So you nodded and enjoyed the heat that pooled in your gut when he grinned back at you. You followed his form as he gripped your wrist and pulled you along after him, and felt that dark twinge of excitement when he drawled deeply.

“Besides, I want to see you in one of those little dresses you packed.”


	50. Night Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all! I'm a bit nervous about this chapter... it took me a while to write! Hope it was worth the wait :)

The club cast everything in a deep red glow. It felt dark and intimate but at the same time incredibly exciting. You were very aware of the hard beating of your heart, offset by the thumping base, and the frenzied electricity in your nerves. The music was loud but not overly so at your table at the back of the establishment; you could still hear everyone’s conversation as you mulled about. 

The large hand resting hot on the small of your back was also impossible not to notice. Brian made his presence known. You were wearing a skin-tight little slip of a black dress, the back of which was open except for crosses of overlapping straps. It wasn’t all that flashy, but when one looked closer they could see how it hugged your curves and how your toned thighs were on full display. Honestly, you felt sexy as hell wearing it… especially when Brian’s hand brushed against your exposed skin. 

The group of you (Roger, Adam, Spike, Neil, Tyler, Brian and yourself amongst other male and female faces you’d seen around) entered the club with much less hassle than you expected. There was a brisk walk as someone led you from the doors to the VIP area, a few heads turning on the way, but that was about it. You were quite shocked. The general population weren’t all huge Queen fans like yourself, but you felt a group of older gentlemen would still stand out. At least due to Brian. Roger could perhaps blend into a crowd, modern and stylish as he was, but one look at Bri and you knew he was someone unusual. The hair alone screamed for recognition and a bygone era, never mind the fact that it was blindingly white, glowing under the club lights, and sitting atop a head well above the rest of the crowd. He’d changed into a light blue button-up and black trousers for tonight: proper enough, except for the deep 'V' plunging a little too low to be considered decent. You had to admit it was hot though, when the lights caught curls of chest hair. Extremely hot. 

There had already been two rounds of shots in addition to the drinks you'd ordered, so you were feeling pleasantly buzzed. It was nerve-wracking amidst people you barely knew, trying to fit in, with the added stress of figuring out how to act around Brian in public. You only really felt comfortable next to him, but you couldn’t just follow him around like a puppy because that would be way too obvious. Luckily the alcohol helped to hide your inward nervousness when you were away from his gentle presence.

The light, fuzzy feeling had settled in your head and made everything just a bit easier. And though he’d said he wasn’t going to drink much eventually Brian seemed to be in the same situation. He soon hovered a bit closer over your shoulder than the professional space he’d given at the beginning of the night. You knew you should be careful, but in the intimate atmosphere of the club and under the influence of a bit of alcohol you welcomed it. It was always wonderful to draw Brian’s attention. Every glance you stole up at his dark eyes sent your gut rolling in delight. 

The lighting here accentuated the lines on his face and brought out the strong features you were so infatuated with. He looked beautiful: unashamedly unusual and breathtakingly gorgeous. And the liquor was starting to smooth over his unnecessary self-consciousness. 

Brian must have caught you staring at him… again, as he was taking a swig of drink, because he met your eyes with a pleased smirk. He towered over you and stepped closer once more, until his front met yours. Yes, probably a bit drunk. But fuck if that wasn’t exciting for some reason.

“Enjoying yourself yet Y/N?” His expressive eyebrows bounced as he maintained eye contact, clearly sensing your inebriation. 

“Yes… very much.” You hoped you sounded sweet and flirty, and raised the fruity drink you were currently enjoying. “These are delicious.” 

“I’m sure they are…” Brian took another sip from his own glass of white wine and winked. “Just don’t drink too much darling… We wouldn’t want you forgetting your manners tonight.” 

The sheer audacity and smugness that accompanied his patronizing smirk were enough for you to confirm Brian was enjoying himself as well. A bit of liquor and the old party boy was out to play. 

“Speak for yourself!” you squeaked, indignant that he would admonish you so hypocritically. “I’m just keeping up with you!” 

Brian laughed at your outburst, cheeks particularly rosy tonight. “Oh sweetheart, that’s a terrible idea,” he drew out the words, “I’m a seasoned veteran.” 

The fiery competitive streak in you also must have liked the drinks, because you felt compelled to meet his gaze. Brian’s eyes were brimming with stubbornness and challenge, as he tauntingly raised a single eyebrow. This WAS a bad idea; Brian was invariably right as usual, but the rolling anticipation you felt inside was too good to ignore. 

“Then why don’t you show me how it’s done?” 

Brian shook his head. “I’m not planning to drink much tonight… Roger's already got that covered.” He glanced towards the other end of the table where the drummer and Adam were laughing at something and rolled his eyes. “Besides, I thought I brought you along as a good influence.” 

What a cheeky liar he was; clearly the man was already a few pints in. You dared to place a hand on the side of his stomach, rubbing slowly as your palm absorbed the soft heat. “I don’t believe you Brian...” you said, “I think you brought me so you could have someone to blame for whatever happens tonight.”

You followed his eyes as they left your face and focused on the ministrations of your hand over his shirt. It was probably a bit too much for a public setting, but you doubted anyone could see you in the sectioned off corner. The edge of his mouth twitched upwards as he watched you pet him, and then he grabbed your shoulder to lean in and speak lowly in your ear.

“I invited you because I didn’t want you to be bored back at the hotel… no ulterior motive.” His deep voice took on a whisper and you felt hot breath against your face, and then a heavy hand slid down the side of your dress. “Other than this little number of course…”

He pulled away just as you wanted more, abruptly straightening back to full height and flashing a wink. Even here he loved to tease you, drive you crazy and make you desperate for anything he wanted to give you. It was just too bad you couldn’t do that anything right now.

“…And I don’t need drink to enjoy that,” Brian finished.

You preened inside at his praise but frowned at his answer. Damn, this wasn’t working. You were drunk and horny and in the mood for a good party. And selfishly all you could think of in the moment was how to get Brian to join in. He was so unbearably, arousingly arrogant at the moment, reveling in the misguided thought that he was better than all this. So damn competitive in every single—

Suddenly you had an idea.

“What about a little game?” You peered up at him through your eyelashes, cocking your head slightly and trying to hide an emerging smirk. He’d not been able to resist the game back at your apartment, so you were feeling confident.

Hazel eyes stared through your own, dark and dangerous in the club lighting. You certainly had his attention now: the rapt attention of a tipsy Brian May. Tendrils of heat curled deep in your core as thoughts of what he might do to you overtook your mind.  
“What kind of game?” Brian’s voice was just as dark as his gaze, and you felt frozen beneath him as he continued to look down on you.

You swallowed quickly, finding your words as well as possible. “A matching game. You and I play together, and we have to drink every time the other does.”

Your drunken brain wanted this so badly, and you didn’t know why. Perhaps it was the risk. The baseness of it all. The hint of fear in your gut that said you shouldn’t be out partying with indulgent rock stars.

Your wide eyes searched for any signs on Brian’s face, which remained carefully blank for a moment before shifting once again into a cocky grin.

“You want to play samesies with me Y/N?” You nodded and he chortled in delight, looking up at the ceiling briefly before flashing his teeth at you. “How cute you are… so young and enthusiastic still.”

You couldn’t help the slight feeling of hurt that flashed through you every time Brian laughed at your age and inexperience, but it was quickly forgotten when he continued.

“I haven’t played that in years, but I’m familiar with the concept.” His eyes roamed up and down your form shamelessly. “Perhaps I could be persuaded… though someone would be in for a rough day taking care of an old man with a massive hangover.”

“I bet you’ll be fine; I’ll do anything you need.” You were pleading with him, trying to convince him to play with you, but you meant every word of it. “And I’m sure Roger wants you to celebrate his birthday properly… relax and enjoy yourself.”

Brian simply hummed and touched his elegant index finger to his chin in fake consideration. He was always a damn tease, and you knew he liked to make you beg for things.

“Yes… come on Bri,” you pled, “Let me tempt you. Please?” You pushed out your torso, trying to give him a nice view down your dress. 

Brian bit his lower lip at your movements. “Alright Y/N… I’ll take the bait.” His gaze bore into your tight chest and your pride swelled at the want you saw in him. “Maybe it will be fun… but remember, I need you to _behave_ tonight. Mind your manners. Even when you’re about to collapse in defeat.” He punctuated the last remark with a crooked grin.

At that moment it seemed like you and Brian were the only two people in the room. He was looking at you intensely, with the slight glazed eyes and loose smile of a night out, and you desperately wanted to impress him. So, you smiled back, stared into his observant eyes, and chugged the rest of you glass without blinking. A little misbehaviour couldn’t hurt.

Brian blinked at you slowly, as if in surprise and disapproval, but from the dark swirling heat in his eyes you knew he liked it. A pink tongue darted out to lick over full lips before he smirked. “… Naughty girl,” he murmured, “I guess I’ll have to teach you another lesson.”

He finished his own drink with a large gulp, and the bulge of his Adam’s apple left a hunger in your throat. 

…

Fuck, you were drunk.

It seemed Brian was unable to deny any of his bandmates a round of drinks, or to miss out on yet another toast for the birthday boy, so you couldn’t either. You’d truly tried to keep up as long as you were able, but had started missing drinks as soon as Brian was drunk enough not to catch you out on it. If you didn’t, you’d surely be passed out on the floor by now. The room swayed around you when you turned your head and a familiar light happiness filled your body. Everything felt wonderful and funny but you knew you weren’t walking very straight.

Brian himself was visibly drunk and utterly adorable: puttering around clutching his beloved wine glass that was empty more often than not. You found him lovelier than ever in your current state, and swelled full of tumbling butterflies every time he flashed you a grin. Drunk Bri was even more friendly and outgoing than usual, and his happy, melodic voice carried slightly too loud over top the conversation. He was eager to try anything and enthusiastic about everyone’s suggestions, even Roger’s idea to order a cake with 70 actual candles on top- a plan quickly vetoed by Miami. It was as if the alcohol quieted his insecurities and allowed him to show his unbridled passion for life. Not to say you preferred him this way, but it was nice to see him having a good time.

Therefore it wasn’t a huge surprise when Brian agreed to join Roger and Adam in a little after-party back at the hotel, once the others had decided to leave. You watched with amused certainty how the drummer played his old friend like a fiddle, knowing full well how he got after a few. Bri apparently couldn’t handle his liquor quite as well as the other two, and from the glint in Roger’s eye that particular fact often led to trouble. You’d heard there were some unbelievable stories about the guitarist at parties back in the day, and you guessed this was why. 

He was laughing, touching, and draping his arms over anybody near his energetic limbs. It was amazing to watch as people were enveloped in his enormous wingspan. You couldn’t help but be turned on by the way he simply took up space, and a bit jealous every time it wasn’t you in his big hands. Currently it was Adam and a man you couldn’t recognize, who looked to be in his 40s and was shaking Brian’s hand a little too enthusiastically.

With all the spinning in your head you were acting purely on instinct at this point, and since you were on your own you wandered over to them, catching a quick smile from Adam on your way. 

“…very nice to meet you and—“

The unknown man stopped his sentence abruptly and finally quit shaking Brian’s hand when he noticed you. You smiled kindly at him, but your lips only pulled into a full grin when you saw a mass of white curls bob as Brian followed his gaze. Hazel eyes met yours and instantly you were pulled in: your already spinning head accelerating once again when the crow’s-feet at the edges crinkled.

“Sorry,” you said, trying to focus back on the other man, “I didn’t mean to interrupt. I just saw a new face and thought I’d introduce myself.” You fully DID mean to interrupt actually, but that was your little secret. “I want to get to know everyone as fast as possible.”

There must have been some confusion, as the man seemed not to know what to say, and just stood staring at you with his brows knitted.

“Ah, Y/N, not to worry.” Brian remedied the situation as always. “This is Peter. He’s the manager here and just came over to get us settled before we leave.” Finally, one of those restless hands you’d been watching from afar settled on your shoulder as he explained. “That’s why you don’t recognize him.”

Brian then turned to this so-called Peter, but you were pleased to feel his hand remain on your shoulder and give a little squeeze.

“Y/N is our new fitness trainer; here to keep everyone healthy. She just started in Dallas so she still has plenty of people to meet.”

Peter finally snapped out of whatever trance he was in and took your hand. “Well then it’s nice to meet you too Y/N.” His eyes scanned up and down your body a little longer than what was normal, but nothing off-putting. It wasn’t his fault you’d chosen to wear this dress. 

But even with that glance and a handshake, the long fingers upon your shoulder were tightening. It was bloody arousing, but Brian better watch himself in public. 

“Likewise Peter,” you answered cordially, “You run a very nice club.”

You’d tried to be brief yet courteous, fully aware of how much Brian had to drink tonight and how possessive he was, but the manager’s eyes still lingered.

“I should have known you were a fitness trainer,” he said, “Can tell just by looking at you.”

You were so used to comments like these that you just laughed it off, shaking your head and thanking the man like you always did. Beside you though, Brian’s smile had widened past the point of naturalness. Your heartbeat increased as you waited for a reaction, and your drunken mind assumed the worst and worried that he would do something improper.

Adam must have noticed the same, for he made a move to interject, but was quickly interrupted by Brian.

“Yes, she’s quite the inspiration. I’m sure we’ll all be healthier in no time.”

It was so simple and controlled. You blinked in surprise, and Adam visibly relaxed. Of course Brian was too smart to do anything silly, even after an enormous amount of alcohol. You felt incredibly foolish all of a sudden. What had ever possessed you not to trust him? He always knew just how to act. Perhaps it was a projection from your mind, suggesting your secret desires upon the situation. It would be a huge turn-on if Brian suddenly growled and shoved the other man away from you like some alpha male, but that wasn’t reality, and that wasn’t Brian. He was sophisticated and clever: able to show his dominance in other ways. 

Speaking of which, his confident voice carried out over your stunned silence.

“Anyways, it was a great night, but I think we’ll be heading out now.” Brian was still trying to maintain a pleasant tone, but you could hear traces of annoyance cutting through his smooth tenor. “It’s Roger’s birthday, so just put everything on one tab and charge it to my card.”

Adam started to protest but again Brian cut him off, this time with a raised hand, and held out his credit card in the other between his index and middle fingers for Peter to take, clearly dismissing the manager as well.

“It’s on me Adam- don’t worry about it.” He gave a closed-lipped smile to the younger man, who looked as if he desperately wanted to contest the point again, but couldn’t bring himself to argue with Brian. After a brief inner struggle Adam bowed his head in acceptance, and Brian flicked his card towards Peter while chuckling. “Good boy.”

The manager left and the singer’s nostrils flared.

If you weren’t already analyzing the exchange you would have missed the way Adam’s liner-coated eyes widened as he stared at the floor. He seemed to be frozen in place, and God damn if you didn’t know that feeling. You yourself were wet with arousal from the entire night, and felt your inner muscles clench just from watching Brian speak to Adam that way. He just called his band’s current front-man a fucking _good boy_ like it was nothing. Oh yes, your stomach dropped again… drunk Bri was sexy.

When Adam pulled himself together and looked up at Brian the expression on his face was wonderful. He was clearly blushing, even under the club lights and his beard, and his eyes glistened as he found his voice. 

“Thanks Brian.”

The older man just continued to grin, looking pleased as he lingered his gaze on first Adam, then you. 

“You’re welcome.”

And his voice was fucking sin.

Shit. You were too drunk to process all this. All you knew was that you definitely didn’t mind what had just happened, because you were incredibly and unbelievably aroused. You didn’t even feel much jealousy- just a little- because there was something about Brian’s display that was delightfully perfect: to see him take back complete control of the situation so easily. Perhaps it was a bit more crass than would have happened if he was sober, but there was a certain filthy smugness about being able to demonstrate power through money. Brian didn’t need it, but he certainly had it.

“You too Y/N… you’ve been a treat all night.” Your eyes shot up to look at Brian as he addressed you. He smiled again, soft and gentle with that underlying command for obedience. Like he would take care of you.

He placed a hand on the small of your back and slowly pushed you forward while beckoning to Adam with the other hand. You were both still too stunned to argue.

“Come on you two, let’s tell everyone to get a move on. I’m looking forward to continuing this at the hotel.”

…

After the information had been spread and Brian had been given his card back, Roger eventually made a farewell and thank you speech, and the group once again cheered their birthday wishes. Adam even sang a little adaptation of ‘Happy Birthday’ with his usual splendid extravagance.

As everyone was heading out, Brian kept you close, helped you walk, and was sure to pull you into the car with him for the ride back to the hotel. Soon you found yourself in a familiar setting: the dark back seat of Brian’s car with long limbs draped over you possessively.

He kissed you hard as soon as the driver closed the door, invading your space and pressing you up against the window on your side of the seat. You could still taste the final glass of scotch in his mouth. 

Rough, greedy hands gripped and pulled at your hips and squeezed your breasts through your dress. He was everywhere: all you could see and feel and everything you could ever want. His teeth bit at your lips and his tongue filled your open mouth and met your moans of pleasure.

“All mine,” Brian growled before sliding a hand between your legs and moving to mark your throat. “My little temptress. I wanted to do this every time I laid eyes on you tonight.”

He was too much, too good, so you opened your legs immediately for him and felt your desperate arousal pool ready for his fingers as he slid your panties aside.

“You’re all wet already… such a naughty girl. We’re not even close to being done.”

He thrust into your slippery hole quickly and expertly, tickling all your nerves at once. They were nothing like his cock, but damn his fingers were fucking long too. Before you knew it you were clenching around his digits already, and rocking your hips against his hand to feel more of him.

“Oh Briiii…” you moaned into the stuffy air, unable to complete his name as he curled his fingers inside you. 

But then he stopped suddenly, and you faded back from the edge with addicting frustration. Of course he wouldn’t let you come yet.

You looked into his smug face and sighed. “I’m glad you let me play my game with you in the bar.”

“Me too baby,” he smirked, “I can’t wait ‘till we get back to the hotel. There’s a wonderful pool off the top floor, and we’re gonna have some more fun with Roger and Adam.”

You blinked rapidly at the stunning man above you: he who held you in the palm of his hand. What the HELL was that supposed to mean?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... what do you think? Brian can't be serious, can he?


	51. Wanted and Claimed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the longest chapter I've written for this fic. … I don't know what happened. I think it's a good one though ;)

Brian hovered over your form, still smug and devilish with his hand between your legs: tempting but not moving. To be honest though, you weren’t reeling so much from the nice orgasm he’s just denied you, but instead from the thought of what was going to happen later. 

You certainly didn’t expect to be invited to the after party. It seemed too intimate, decided in the spur of the moment between close friends. It was Roger’s birthday for goodness sake! You didn’t even think you’d be invited to the bar.

Observant as ever, Brian sensed your reluctance. His eyebrows knitted in concern and before you could form a proper protest in your mouth he slid his fingers out of you and leaned back, giving you space. The feeling of loss was immediate and you instinctively reached out to follow him, cursing your drunken state for the inability to project confidence.

“What’s your colour Y/N?” Brian’s voice was soft and gentle once more, completely changed from the sexy dominance he growled with twenty seconds earlier. He got straight to the point and made sure you felt safe. Even drunk and possessive, he was so incredibly caring. It made your heart melt. Just looking into his tender eyes urged you to press up against him: to be near his comfort and available for his touch again. You were HIS, and so long as you belonged to him you would be taken care of.

You smiled at him across the car. “Green Brian… you didn’t have to stop.”

Your petite hand reached out over the middle seat to rest on his forearm, softly pleading for his attention. He returned your smile and accepted the gesture by covering your hand with his own, but he remained on the other seat.

“Don’t you want to join us at the hotel? I realised I didn’t ask.” His eyes were still shining in the darkness. “I’m sorry if I got carried away. Remember what I said our very first night… you can ALWAYS say no.”

You shook your head. “It’s not that… I would love to come. I’d follow you anywhere; take every scrap of your time if you let me.” 

Your voice was timid but your feelings were sure, and the focused look in Brian’s eye penetrated deep inside you and pulled more words out.

“Throughout the entire party I couldn’t stop watching you, thinking about you.” The fuzzy feeling in your mind made it easier to say what you wanted. “You know how wet you made me. I wanted you to fuck me on the table at the club, for everyone to see, so they know that I’m yours... That I’m your good girl.”

You watched Brian’s stare darken and sucked in a deep breath, out of air, with rosy cheeks from aroused embarrassment. He looked glorious and predatory, obviously picturing the delicious images you’d put in his devious head.

“Just didn’t want to intrude on your special moment with Roger and Adam,” you finished nervously, breaking eye contact. “I’m afraid the others will get tired of me always being around.”

Brian sighed, and suddenly grabbed your cheeks between one big hand and forced you to look at him. He wasn’t angry, but his eyes were hard and steady. You felt a twinge of fear run through you, accompanied by a wave of pleasure. The shock of his actions cleared your head and made a blank slate for what he wanted to address.

“Fuck Y/N, stop saying that.” He voice was powerful and sure, reaching to your core and forcing you to believe what he said. “You don’t have to question your inclusion every time. I want you where I want you. If I want to fuck you in the pool while the others watch then that’s what’ll happen. I make the rules.” A tiny smirk pulled at Brian’s lips as he watched your pupils dilate from what he was saying. As you lapped up his attention and subconsciously leaned into his touch. “You’re a perfect little pet for me, and I ALWAYS mean it when I say I want you to come. Stop feeling down about yourself. I think you need someone to tell you that…” He stared deep into your eyes and leaned closer towards you, making himself all you could focus on. “So do what Daddy says.”

The expression on Brian’s face seemed so caring, so hot, and so safe that you were overwhelmed once more. Fuck, _yes_, you belonged here, snug and submissive in his arms. Soft lips pressed gently to your forehead and you felt a hot tear run down your squished cheek as you closed your eyes and tried to process what he’d said. Damn the alcohol for making you so emotional.

“And it was Roger’s suggestion that you come.”

Those last words made you look up at Brian, who took your attention and ran with it. “I think he’s hoping I’ll share because it’s his birthday. What do you think about that Y/N?” Those damn smiling eyes turned your insides to jelly again as he finally leaned back over you, caging your body with his arms. 

“It’s up to you Sir,” you squeaked, heartrate picking up from his closeness, “But I wouldn’t be opposed to it.”

You were a little surprised with yourself about how quickly you’d decided, but you were drunk and it was Roger fucking Taylor- not really your type but certainly not one to turn down. Especially when he’d invited you on his birthday and Brian would be there. He wouldn’t let anything happen to you.

“Do you find him attractive?” When Brian addressed you he seemed slightly surprised as well, but, judging by the way his eyes widened, very turned on by your willingness. 

“Yes… but not near as much as you.”

Brian chuckled and gave you a hard, brief kiss to thank you for your response. “Good answer. I would’ve had to reconsider letting him anywhere near you… You’re _mine_.”

He latched on to the soft skin under your chin, causing you to gasp and throw your head back against the seat. Heat soared through your body and settled between your legs: needy lust renewed by his blatant possessiveness. You loved when Brian got like this. It made you feel so very wanted and attractive, and proud to belong to one such as him.

“_Yes Daddy_,” you whined and bucked up against his torso, reaching your arms up to grip his warmth and be as close as possible as he sucked another mark into your neck, “I’m all yours.”

Brian certainly loved to hear those words, and you were delighted when he pressed back down into you with his hips and growled against your throat. There was no punishment for touching his tummy. Not anymore. Or at least not tonight… Brian was more confident around you but he was certainly still a tease.

Once he was satisfied with his work he pulled his head back up, curls tickling your face, and admired the result with a pleased little smirk. Your neck felt hot and wet, still throbbing a bit from where he’d claimed you, and you loved it just as much as he seemed to.

“Good girl,” he murmured low, staring at your heaving chest, “Now it’s obvious.”

That same dark satisfaction rolled through you with the thought of how you would look in your bikini by the pool, covered in beautiful purple swirls from the past few days and the deep red of this new one at your neck. All because of Brian. Who was probably picturing the exact same thing.

“And Adam?” His masculine voice caught your attention again. “Do you like him too?”

Well… you wouldn’t say no to that either, but he was gay. You remembered the conversation you had with him a few days ago at the airport, and his reaction to Brian’s words earlier. If Adam was lusting after anyone tonight it certainly wasn’t you.

“Yes but… isn’t he gay?” You sounded unsure even to your own ears, and Brian laughed again.

“Yeah, he is. And I’m straight. But you won’t see a silly thing like that stopping our fun tonight.” There was something mischievous growing in Brian’s eyes. “It doesn’t count when your drunk,” his brow rose, “Just ask Roger.”

And then with a wink, before you could ask what he'd got up to with Roger, he let more of his weight drop onto you and grinned when a surprised puff of air shot from your lungs. You were effectively pinned down, helpless and unable to move as his much bigger body covered your legs and pressed your back up against the side of the door. 

Despite you predicament, a glowing warmth filled your chest. A bit of liquor and this 72-year-old really showed he was rowdy rock star. God you loved him.

“Oh look little girl… it seems you’re quite stuck.” The smugness coming from his form made you clench your thighs, still unable to move them beneath him. “What a pity.”

He grabbed both your wrists when you tried to fight back, shifting them to hold in one hand, before leering at the rise and fall of your breasts which were pushed up against him. Being the object of his gaze always felt so good, especially when you were at his mercy like this. It was so bloody unfair, and so deliciously hot. He was huge.

“Did I tell you how much I love this dress?” That molten voice drawled hot breath above your face as his free hand traced at the top of the material by your cleavage. You could still smell the wine on his breath.

“Yes Sir,” you answered, “Many times.” 

You felt the title was wanted again at this point, and by Brian’s reaction you were right.

“Hmm,” he hummed, reaching those long fingers to down against your skin to grab the dress right between your boobs. “Good. I think I’ll buy you some more.”

“You don’t need—“

“Shhhh…” Brian cut off your protest, “I want to. Then I’ll be able to do this properly.”

Your heart was pounding beneath the heat of his hand. “Do what?”

As if to answer, Brian pulled the front of your dress down harshly, watching as your tits sprang from the stretchy material. You gasped at the sudden ferocity, and felt yourself grow wetter again at the hungry look on his face. “Rip them off you of course.”

You immediately arched your back when hot lips wrapped around a nipple and Brian took his prize. He sucked and mouthed over your chest, chuckling darkly as you writhed and he tasted his fill.

…

Brian brought you to the edge twice more during the car ride, but never far enough to give you any satisfaction. So, by the time you arrived back at the hotel you were shaking with need. Your whole sex felt tight and desperate, pulsing sadly at the loss of his fingers.

Somehow you managed to stumble from the back seat after Brian pulled your dress back up and told you to wait for him in your room. You cursed out loud at the difficulty of something as simple as getting out of the car with him. Fuck anyone who thought it was their business what he got up to. It would probably be fine, you thought, but it was still better not to take chances. You’d already been a bit naughty at the club.

You got to your room without much problem, kicked your heels into the darkness and pulled your dress up over your head as soon as the door was shut. That damn man made you so horny you relished in even the light pressure of your tight panties between your legs when you bent over, but you were certain the rules were that you didn’t get to touch. Damn again! You flung the underwear off too and stalked towards your suitcase.

You pulled out your swimsuit and clenched your core once again as you looked at it. A tiny little string bikini that shone neon yellow even in the dark room. It wouldn’t hide anything. And wasn’t that thought wonderful.

Your drunken hands managed to tie the knots eventually and you were ready for Brian. You couldn’t’ think of anything else. You were about to do God-knows-what at an intimate pool party with three rock stars, and it should have been frightening, but all you could focus on was the tall one with those beautiful silver curls that would be bringing you there. You hoped you pleased him tonight.

Shuddering with anticipation, you wandered into the bathroom and flipped on the light to look at yourself in the mirror. 

Oh.

Your mascara was smudged into big racoon eyes, and your lipstick had been licked off, almost non-existent at this point. That you could deal with. It was even a bit hot if you were honest, how much of a slut you were for Brian. You quickly moved to your toiletry bag and pulled out the necessary items while surveying the rest of your body.

It was indeed marked up: the most obvious being the hickey he’d made on your neck in the car, but there were plenty of other reminders from your previous pleasures. Small bruises sat at your hips, distinctly finger-shaped, and there were mottled marks across your chest and thighs, faint from time but still visible. You turned around to see faded marks on your bottom as well, and you found yourself slightly disappointed that they weren’t the rosy handprints you carried a few days ago. Perhaps Brian would give you some fresh ones tonight.

That was a lovely thought that stayed with you as you fixed your makeup: Brian spanking your ass over his lap for the others to watch. Would that be possible? Would it even be sexual at all with Roger and Adam? You were aching to find out. The bikini bottoms would be wet before you even got to the pool.

You finished your eyes, making sure to apply waterproof mascara, and had just started on your lips when you heard a knock at the door. Brian couldn’t risk waiting outside for long so you ran over to let him in, lipstick still in your hand.  
He was leaning against the frame of the door, big body blocking the entire opening in that teapot pose you’d noticed him wait in before. He smirked as soon as he saw your face and stepped inside, licking his lips as he took in your swimsuit.

“You look so beautiful Y/N.” He ran a hand down your side, and your skin pebbled eagerly as you felt every callus brush your bare skin. “Such a pretty girl.” The praise bubbled inside you as usual.

Brian didn’t look too bad himself, towering beside you in turquoise patterned swim trunks and a black T-shirt. He could pull of anything and make it sexy; you didn’t think there was an outfit he could wear that would turn you off of him. No matter the wrapping that man was exquisite.

“You too, especially when this comes off.” You tugged at the bottom of his shirt and stepped towards the mirror in the main room to finish your lipstick.

You could see Brian in the reflection, and you had to fight a smile when you watched him clearly check out your arse in the bikini. You knew he loved to see the evidence he’d left there, because it showed that you let him, that you wanted him to claim you. You needed him to know you’d never be ashamed to be with him, and that you ached for his touch and delighted in his control.

“I don’t think the shirt will be coming off.” Brian interrupted your thoughts and caught your eyes in the mirror as you finished colouring your lips, almost apologetic. “I’d prefer to keep in on around the others.”

Well that wouldn’t do. You popped the lid back on the lipstick and smacked your lips together once, briefly checking your work. You’d gone for a darker red this time, and you smiled as you thought about how it would look around Brian’s big cock if he let you suck it again. That way you could leave some marks of your own.

“But your chest is so sexy Daddy…” You turned around and walked towards him, stomach rolling pleasurably at the way his mouth twitched when you called him that. He always looked so effortlessly confident when you gave him that boost, and he would need his ego now. 

“Perhaps,” he winked at you, but then his eyes fell to the floor, “but it’s not the chest I’m worried about.” 

He shrugged, trying to play off that buried insecurity, but still your heart ached for him. At least he knew how attractive his broad chest was- a fact that could be gleaned from his penchant for unbuttoned shirts- but that wasn’t the only thing he had to offer. You shook your head and took in his form adoringly: all long legs and lean muscle, and that deliciously sexy soft spot around his middle. The words came imploringly from your mouth, “You don’t have ANYTHING to be worried about.”

Brian looked at you through his eyebrows. “Just because you have some kinky obsession doesn’t mean everyone else does.”

You suddenly stopped breathing and your cheeks flushed red at his words, and the way he stared down at you. He’d turned the conversation around in a second: gaining the upper hand and making you scramble to explain yourself. Were you really that obvious? You couldn’t help but feel a little embarrassed that Brian knew how you felt about his tummy, but it was just so hot! You knew he noticed you looking, and touching, but he never said anything about it… Perhaps he liked that you enjoy him so.

“What?” You were still a bit too self-conscious to respond eloquently, and said the first thing you could think of to change the subject. “Like Roger’s gonna judge you? He’s in the same boat!”

A grin appeared on Brian’s face; he liked to make you flustered. And watching you squirm with embarrassment while desperately avoiding incrimination was an obvious delight. Especially when he stayed so calm and steady himself.

“He’ll probably not want to take his shirt off either,” Brian stated, “And I was always the skinny one anyways.” 

God that man was difficult to argue with, especially when drunk, for his stubborn streak grew enormous. He almost seemed to enjoy it, staring at you with those glistening eyes and awaiting your answer. Sure, you’d admit he wasn’t the rail-thin boy he used to be, but Brian was still incredibly fit for his age. It was almost like he was baiting you for something… for complements, or for praise.

“You’re still the skinny one and you know it,” you said. You couldn’t deny him anything.

A certain smugness filled Brian’s features, very pleased with your words, and then you knew that you were right. You could tell he was still incredibly competitive with Roger, and needed to hear your reassurances about how attractive you found him before taking you upstairs.

“Even next to Adam?”

He just wouldn’t stop! Brian liked to call you a needy little thing, but he was putting you to shame here. He was an absolute glutton for admiration, soaking it up just as he did on stage.

“I know who I’d rather stare at. You’re the most handsome man I’ve ever laid eyes on. _Please_ let me see.” You were whining now, reduced to begging again so quickly. “I’ll be so good for you Sir.” 

Brian’s eyes darkened even further, but he maintained an aura of bored consideration. How did the conversation turn out like this again? You were trying to make him feel less self-conscious about taking his shirt off and it had shifted into full-on worship in a matter of minutes. But God you dug it. Your poor edged sex was absolutely drenched with need, and every time you pleaded for something so trivial another layer of heat settled in your core. He made it so that you absolutely NEEDED everything from him, so bad that you’d give up anything to earn it.

“Please? I want so see all of you: so big and strong and gorgeous.” You couldn’t handle this for much longer, and started to resort to anything you could think of. “Could it be my reward? For this morning? You said I had to think of something.”

Brian smiled. “No darling, you don’t want to waste your reward on this.” He put words in your mouth, but you weren’t so sure you accepted them. It wouldn’t be a waste at all, because any reward you could think of would pale in comparison to the pleasures Brian brought.

“Please Daddy? Haven’t I been good for you?” You pleaded one last time, pushing up against him and giving everything you had to offer.

“Hush pet.” He held up one of those long, tapered fingers against your lips and commanded you into silence. “We’ll make a trade.”

Your thoughts were eager and whirling, and you resisted the urge to suck his finger deep into your mouth. A trade? What did he mean?

“I’ll take my shirt off for you, and in return you have to wear this.” Brian’s gaze was burning right through your soul. He brought his hand to his pocket and reached in, grabbing something you hadn’t noticed was there before. As he pulled the object out he smiled at you, and it was suddenly so soft and caring that you were momentarily distracted. He looked like he wanted to hold you forever, and you would gladly let him.

But then you glanced down, and saw the dark strip of leather presented in his hand.

JESUS CHRIST.

Your stomached dropped down to your knees, swirling full of thick, dark arousal. This couldn’t be real.

A collar. 

A fucking COLLAR. Beautiful and black, with intricate patterns etched along the outside and a small gold buckle that would sit so pretty at the dip in your throat.

He was giving you this? Your mouth dropped open in disbelief. Erotic, powerful, wonderful disbelief.

You WERE good for him. So good that he wanted to make it official. That he wanted to the others to know, beyond bites and bruises, that you belonged first and foremost to him. All you’d ever wanted from this arrangement was to please the man next to you, and this was _proof_ that you’d done that. You could give him something that no one else could and you were being rewarded for it.

And to you it WAS a reward, though some may see it as humiliating, because it allowed you to act in all the ways you yearned to. It represented ownership, yet it was freeing. Fuck, you needed this man to do anything and everything he wanted with you. As long as it made him as happy as he made you.

Brian was immensely satisfied with your reaction, just watching the lust and enchantment pass across your face. “I’ll take that as a yes then… want me to put it on?”

He said it like it was a pleasing development, not the earth-shattering moment it was in your life. And then you wondered how many times he’d done this before. 

Nomatter. You’d be the best.

You immediately dropped to your knees in front of him and lifted your hair to give access to the back your neck. Never mind the blunt pain throbbing through your bare knees from the impact, Brian stood still above you for a moment, and then you flooded with pleasure when he groaned at the sight of you before him, head bent and submissive.

His voice was low and rumbling. “Good girl Y/N.”

Large, warm hands reached around your neck and brushed your sensitive skin as they fastened the collar gently. Brian tightened it just enough to sit up on your neck and remind you who you belonged to.

“Now they’ll know baby… that you’re all _mine_.”

You swallowed the mass of saliva that had formed during your silence, and felt a new weight against your throat for the first time. It was wonderful. “Thank you Daddy.”

“You’re welcome; you look beautiful.” Brian cupped your head in his hand, and let you nuzzle against his palm. 

He helped you back to your feet, and you felt like you were floating. There was nothing but the throbbing between your legs, the cool leather of your collar, and the strong hands at your back that you would let lead you anywhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah… still no pool party. I'm sorry for making you wait so long!


	52. Wanted and Claimed (Alternate)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same as last chapter without the Daddy kink :)

Brian hovered over your form, still smug and devilish with his hand between your legs: tempting but not moving. To be honest though, you weren’t reeling so much from the nice orgasm he’s just denied you, but instead from the thought of what was going to happen later. 

You certainly didn’t expect to be invited to the after party. It seemed too intimate, decided in the spur of the moment between close friends. It was Roger’s birthday for goodness sake! You didn’t even think you’d be invited to the bar.

Observant as ever, Brian sensed your reluctance. His eyebrows knitted in concern and before you could form a proper protest in your mouth he slid his fingers out of you and leaned back, giving you space. The feeling of loss was immediate and you instinctively reached out to follow him, cursing your drunken state for the inability to project confidence.

“What’s your colour Y/N?” Brian’s voice was soft and gentle once more, completely changed from the sexy dominance he growled with twenty seconds earlier. He got straight to the point and made sure you felt safe. Even drunk and possessive, he was so incredibly caring. It made your heart melt. Just looking into his tender eyes urged you to press up against him: to be near his comfort and available for his touch again. You were HIS, and so long as you belonged to him you would be taken care of.

You smiled at him across the car. “Green Brian… you didn’t have to stop.”

Your petite hand reached out over the middle seat to rest on his forearm, softly pleading for his attention. He returned your smile and accepted the gesture by covering your hand with his own, but he remained on the other seat.

“Don’t you want to join us at the hotel? I realised I didn’t ask.” His eyes were still shining in the darkness. “I’m sorry if I got carried away. Remember what I said our very first night… you can ALWAYS say no.”

You shook your head. “It’s not that… I would love to come. I’d follow you anywhere; take every scrap of your time if you let me.” 

Your voice was timid but your feelings were sure, and the focused look in Brian’s eye penetrated deep inside you and pulled more words out.

“Throughout the entire party I couldn’t stop watching you, thinking about you.” The fuzzy feeling in your mind made it easier to say what you wanted. “You know how wet you made me. I wanted you to fuck me on the table at the club, for everyone to see, so they know that I’m yours... That I’m your good girl.”

You watched Brian’s stare darken and sucked in a deep breath, out of air, with rosy cheeks from aroused embarrassment. He looked glorious and predatory, obviously picturing the delicious images you’d put in his devious head.

“Just didn’t want to intrude on your special moment with Roger and Adam,” you finished nervously, breaking eye contact. “I’m afraid the others will get tired of me always being around.”

Brian sighed, and suddenly grabbed your cheeks between one big hand and forced you to look at him. He wasn’t angry, but his eyes were hard and steady. You felt a twinge of fear run through you, accompanied by a wave of pleasure. The shock of his actions cleared your head and made a blank slate for what he wanted to address.

“Fuck Y/N, stop saying that.” He voice was powerful and sure, reaching to your core and forcing you to believe what he said. “You don’t have to question your inclusion every time. I want you where I want you. If I want to fuck you in the pool while the others watch then that’s what’ll happen. I make the rules.” A tiny smirk pulled at Brian’s lips as he watched your pupils dilate from what he was saying. As you lapped up his attention and subconsciously leaned into his touch. “You’re a perfect little pet for me, and I ALWAYS mean it when I say I want you to come. Stop feeling down about yourself. I think you need someone to tell you that…” He stared deep into your eyes and leaned closer towards you, making himself all you could focus on. “So do what I say.”

The expression on Brian’s face seemed so caring, so hot, and so safe that you were overwhelmed once more. Fuck, _yes_, you belonged here, snug and submissive in his arms. Soft lips pressed gently to your forehead and you felt a hot tear run down your squished cheek as you closed your eyes and tried to process what he’d said. Damn the alcohol for making you so emotional.

“And it was Roger’s suggestion that you come.”

Those last words made you look up at Brian, who took your attention and ran with it. “I think he’s hoping I’ll share because it’s his birthday. What do you think about that Y/N?” Those damn smiling eyes turned your insides to jelly again as he finally leaned back over you, caging your body with his arms. 

“It’s up to you Sir,” you squeaked, heartrate picking up from his closeness, “But I wouldn’t be opposed to it.”

You were a little surprised with yourself about how quickly you’d decided, but you were drunk and it was Roger fucking Taylor- not really your type but certainly not one to turn down. Especially when he’d invited you on his birthday and Brian would be there. He wouldn’t let anything happen to you.

“Do you find him attractive?” When Brian addressed you he seemed slightly surprised as well, but, judging by the way his eyes widened, very turned on by your willingness. 

“Yes… but not near as much as you.”

Brian chuckled and gave you a hard, brief kiss to thank you for your response. “Good answer. I would’ve had to reconsider letting him anywhere near you… You’re _mine_.”

He latched on to the soft skin under your chin, causing you to gasp and throw your head back against the seat. Heat soared through your body and settled between your legs: needy lust renewed by his blatant possessiveness. You loved when Brian got like this. It made you feel so very wanted and attractive, and proud to belong to one such as him.

“_Yes Brian_,” you whined and bucked up against his torso, reaching your arms up to grip his warmth and be as close as possible as he sucked another mark into your neck, “I’m all yours.”

Brian certainly loved to hear those words, and you were delighted when he pressed back down into you with his hips and growled against your throat. There was no punishment for touching his tummy. Not anymore. Or at least not tonight… Brian was more confident around you but he was certainly still a tease.

Once he was satisfied with his work he pulled his head back up, curls tickling your face, and admired the result with a pleased little smirk. Your neck felt hot and wet, still throbbing a bit from where he’d claimed you, and you loved it just as much as he seemed to.

“Good girl,” he murmured low, staring at your heaving chest, “Now it’s obvious.”

That same dark satisfaction rolled through you with the thought of how you would look in your bikini by the pool, covered in beautiful purple swirls from the past few days and the deep red of this new one at your neck. All because of Brian. Who was probably picturing the exact same thing.

“And Adam?” His masculine voice caught your attention again. “Do you like him too?”

Well… you wouldn’t say no to that either, but he was gay. You remembered the conversation you had with him a few days ago at the airport, and his reaction to Brian’s words earlier. If Adam was lusting after anyone tonight it certainly wasn’t you.

“Yes but… isn’t he gay?” You sounded unsure even to your own ears, and Brian laughed again.

“Yeah, he is. And I’m straight. But you won’t see a silly thing like that stopping our fun tonight.” There was something mischievous growing in Brian’s eyes. “It doesn’t count when your drunk,” his brow rose, “Just ask Roger.”

And then with a wink, before you could ask what he'd got up to with Roger, he let more of his weight drop onto you and grinned when a surprised puff of air shot from your lungs. You were effectively pinned down, helpless and unable to move as his much bigger body covered your legs and pressed your back up against the side of the door. 

Despite you predicament, a glowing warmth filled your chest. A bit of liquor and this 72-year-old really showed he was rowdy rock star. God you loved him.

“Oh look little girl… it seems you’re quite stuck.” The smugness coming from his form made you clench your thighs, still unable to move them beneath him. “What a pity.”

He grabbed both your wrists when you tried to fight back, shifting them to hold in one hand, before leering at the rise and fall of your breasts which were pushed up against him. Being the object of his gaze always felt so good, especially when you were at his mercy like this. It was so bloody unfair, and so deliciously hot. He was huge.

“Did I tell you how much I love this dress?” That molten voice drawled hot breath above your face as his free hand traced at the top of the material by your cleavage. You could still smell the wine on his breath.

“Yes Sir,” you answered, “Many times.” 

You felt the title was wanted again at this point, and by Brian’s reaction you were right.

“Hmm,” he hummed, reaching those long fingers to down against your skin to grab the dress right between your boobs. “Good. I think I’ll buy you some more.”

“You don’t need—“

“Shhhh…” Brian cut off your protest, “I want to. Then I’ll be able to do this properly.”

Your heart was pounding beneath the heat of his hand. “Do what?”

As if to answer, Brian pulled the front of your dress down harshly, watching as your tits sprang from the stretchy material. You gasped at the sudden ferocity, and felt yourself grow wetter again at the hungry look on his face. “Rip them off you of course.”

You immediately arched your back when hot lips wrapped around a nipple and Brian took his prize. He sucked and mouthed over your chest, chuckling darkly as you writhed and he tasted his fill.

…

Brian brought you to the edge twice more during the car ride, but never far enough to give you any satisfaction. So, by the time you arrived back at the hotel you were shaking with need. Your whole sex felt tight and desperate, pulsing sadly at the loss of his fingers.

Somehow you managed to stumble from the back seat after Brian pulled your dress back up and told you to wait for him in your room. You cursed out loud at the difficulty of something as simple as getting out of the car with him. Fuck anyone who thought it was their business what he got up to. It would probably be fine, you thought, but it was still better not to take chances. You’d already been a bit naughty at the club.

You got to your room without much problem, kicked your heels into the darkness and pulled your dress up over your head as soon as the door was shut. That damn man made you so horny you relished in even the light pressure of your tight panties between your legs when you bent over, but you were certain the rules were that you didn’t get to touch. Damn again! You flung the underwear off too and stalked towards your suitcase.

You pulled out your swimsuit and clenched your core once again as you looked at it. A tiny little string bikini that shone neon yellow even in the dark room. It wouldn’t hide anything. And wasn’t that thought wonderful.

Your drunken hands managed to tie the knots eventually and you were ready for Brian. You couldn’t’ think of anything else. You were about to do God-knows-what at an intimate pool party with three rock stars, and it should have been frightening, but all you could focus on was the tall one with those beautiful silver curls that would be bringing you there. You hoped you pleased him tonight.

Shuddering with anticipation, you wandered into the bathroom and flipped on the light to look at yourself in the mirror. 

Oh.

Your mascara was smudged into big racoon eyes, and your lipstick had been licked off, almost non-existent at this point. That you could deal with. It was even a bit hot if you were honest, how much of a slut you were for Brian. You quickly moved to your toiletry bag and pulled out the necessary items while surveying the rest of your body.

It was indeed marked up: the most obvious being the hickey he’d made on your neck in the car, but there were plenty of other reminders from your previous pleasures. Small bruises sat at your hips, distinctly finger-shaped, and there were mottled marks across your chest and thighs, faint from time but still visible. You turned around to see faded marks on your bottom as well, and you found yourself slightly disappointed that they weren’t the rosy handprints you carried a few days ago. Perhaps Brian would give you some fresh ones tonight.

That was a lovely thought that stayed with you as you fixed your makeup: Brian spanking your ass over his lap for the others to watch. Would that be possible? Would it even be sexual at all with Roger and Adam? You were aching to find out. The bikini bottoms would be wet before you even got to the pool.

You finished your eyes, making sure to apply waterproof mascara, and had just started on your lips when you heard a knock at the door. Brian couldn’t risk waiting outside for long so you ran over to let him in, lipstick still in your hand.  
He was leaning against the frame of the door, big body blocking the entire opening in that teapot pose you’d noticed him wait in before. He smirked as soon as he saw your face and stepped inside, licking his lips as he took in your swimsuit.

“You look so beautiful Y/N.” He ran a hand down your side, and your skin pebbled eagerly as you felt every callus brush your bare skin. “Such a pretty girl.” The praise bubbled inside you as usual.

Brian didn’t look too bad himself, towering beside you in turquoise patterned swim trunks and a black T-shirt. He could pull of anything and make it sexy; you didn’t think there was an outfit he could wear that would turn you off of him. No matter the wrapping that man was exquisite.

“You too, especially when this comes off.” You tugged at the bottom of his shirt and stepped towards the mirror in the main room to finish your lipstick.

You could see Brian in the reflection, and you had to fight a smile when you watched him clearly check out your arse in the bikini. You knew he loved to see the evidence he’d left there, because it showed that you let him, that you wanted him to claim you. You needed him to know you’d never be ashamed to be with him, and that you ached for his touch and delighted in his control.

“I don’t think the shirt will be coming off.” Brian interrupted your thoughts and caught your eyes in the mirror as you finished colouring your lips, almost apologetic. “I’d prefer to keep in on around the others.”

Well that wouldn’t do. You popped the lid back on the lipstick and smacked your lips together once, briefly checking your work. You’d gone for a darker red this time, and you smiled as you thought about how it would look around Brian’s big cock if he let you suck it again. That way you could leave some marks of your own.

“But your chest is so sexy Sir…” You turned around and walked towards him, stomach rolling pleasurably at the way his mouth twitched when you called him that. He always looked so effortlessly confident when you gave him that boost, and he would need his ego now. 

“Perhaps,” he winked at you, but then his eyes fell to the floor, “but it’s not the chest I’m worried about.” 

He shrugged, trying to play off that buried insecurity, but still your heart ached for him. At least he knew how attractive his broad chest was- a fact that could be gleaned from his penchant for unbuttoned shirts- but that wasn’t the only thing he had to offer. You shook your head and took in his form adoringly: all long legs and lean muscle, and that deliciously sexy soft spot around his middle. The words came imploringly from your mouth, “You don’t have ANYTHING to be worried about.”

Brian looked at you through his eyebrows. “Just because you have some kinky obsession doesn’t mean everyone else does.”

You suddenly stopped breathing and your cheeks flushed red at his words, and the way he stared down at you. He’d turned the conversation around in a second: gaining the upper hand and making you scramble to explain yourself. Were you really that obvious? You couldn’t help but feel a little embarrassed that Brian knew how you felt about his tummy, but it was just so hot! You knew he noticed you looking, and touching, but he never said anything about it… Perhaps he liked that you enjoy him so.

“What?” You were still a bit too self-conscious to respond eloquently, and said the first thing you could think of to change the subject. “Like Roger’s gonna judge you? He’s in the same boat!”

A grin appeared on Brian’s face; he liked to make you flustered. And watching you squirm with embarrassment while desperately avoiding incrimination was an obvious delight. Especially when he stayed so calm and steady himself.

“He’ll probably not want to take his shirt off either,” Brian stated, “And I was always the skinny one anyways.” 

God that man was difficult to argue with, especially when drunk, for his stubborn streak grew enormous. He almost seemed to enjoy it, staring at you with those glistening eyes and awaiting your answer. Sure, you’d admit he wasn’t the rail-thin boy he used to be, but Brian was still incredibly fit for his age. It was almost like he was baiting you for something… for complements, or for praise.

“You’re still the skinny one and you know it,” you said. You couldn’t deny him anything.

A certain smugness filled Brian’s features, very pleased with your words, and then you knew that you were right. You could tell he was still incredibly competitive with Roger, and needed to hear your reassurances about how attractive you found him before taking you upstairs.

“Even next to Adam?”

He just wouldn’t stop! Brian liked to call you a needy little thing, but he was putting you to shame here. He was an absolute glutton for admiration, soaking it up just as he did on stage.

“I know who I’d rather stare at. You’re the most handsome man I’ve ever laid eyes on. _Please_ let me see.” You were whining now, reduced to begging again so quickly. “I’ll be so good for you Sir.” 

Brian’s eyes darkened even further, but he maintained an aura of bored consideration. How did the conversation turn out like this again? You were trying to make him feel less self-conscious about taking his shirt off and it had shifted into full-on worship in a matter of minutes. But God you dug it. Your poor edged sex was absolutely drenched with need, and every time you pleaded for something so trivial another layer of heat settled in your core. He made it so that you absolutely NEEDED everything from him, so bad that you’d give up anything to earn it.

“Please? I want so see all of you: so big and strong and gorgeous.” You couldn’t handle this for much longer, and started to resort to anything you could think of. “Could it be my reward? For this morning? You said I had to think of something.”

Brian smiled. “No darling, you don’t want to waste your reward on this.” He put words in your mouth, but you weren’t so sure you accepted them. It wouldn’t be a waste at all, because any reward you could think of would pale in comparison to the pleasures Brian brought.

“Please Sir? Haven’t I been good for you?” You pleaded one last time, pushing up against him and giving everything you had to offer.

“Hush pet.” He held up one of those long, tapered fingers against your lips and commanded you into silence. “We’ll make a trade.”

Your thoughts were eager and whirling, and you resisted the urge to suck his finger deep into your mouth. A trade? What did he mean?

“I’ll take my shirt off for you, and in return you have to wear this.” Brian’s gaze was burning right through your soul. He brought his hand to his pocket and reached in, grabbing something you hadn’t noticed was there before. As he pulled the object out he smiled at you, and it was suddenly so soft and caring that you were momentarily distracted. He looked like he wanted to hold you forever, and you would gladly let him.

But then you glanced down, and saw the dark strip of leather presented in his hand.

JESUS CHRIST.

Your stomached dropped down to your knees, swirling full of thick, dark arousal. This couldn’t be real.

A collar. 

A fucking COLLAR. Beautiful and black, with intricate patterns etched along the outside and a small gold buckle that would sit so pretty at the dip in your throat.

He was giving you this? Your mouth dropped open in disbelief. Erotic, powerful, wonderful disbelief.

You WERE good for him. So good that he wanted to make it official. That he wanted to the others to know, beyond bites and bruises, that you belonged first and foremost to him. All you’d ever wanted from this arrangement was to please the man next to you, and this was _proof_ that you’d done that. You could give him something that no one else could and you were being rewarded for it.

And to you it WAS a reward, though some may see it as humiliating, because it allowed you to act in all the ways you yearned to. It represented ownership, yet it was freeing. Fuck, you needed this man to do anything and everything he wanted with you. As long as it made him as happy as he made you.

Brian was immensely satisfied with your reaction, just watching the lust and enchantment pass across your face. “I’ll take that as a yes then… want me to put it on?”

He said it like it was a pleasing development, not the earth-shattering moment it was in your life. And then you wondered how many times he’d done this before. 

Nomatter. You’d be the best.

You immediately dropped to your knees in front of him and lifted your hair to give access to the back your neck. Never mind the blunt pain throbbing through your bare knees from the impact, Brian stood still above you for a moment, and then you flooded with pleasure when he groaned at the sight of you before him, head bent and submissive.

His voice was low and rumbling. “Good girl Y/N.”

Large, warm hands reached around your neck and brushed your sensitive skin as they fastened the collar gently. Brian tightened it just enough to sit up on your neck and remind you who you belonged to.

“Now they’ll know baby… that you’re all _mine_.”

You swallowed the mass of saliva that had formed during your silence, and felt a new weight against your throat for the first time. It was wonderful. “Thank you Sir.”

“You’re welcome; you look beautiful.” Brian cupped your head in his hand, and let you nuzzle against his palm. 

He helped you back to your feet, and you felt like you were floating. There was nothing but the throbbing between your legs, the cool leather of your collar, and the strong hands at your back that you would let lead you anywhere.


	53. Pool Party: 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're off into a night of naughtiness!

You admired Brian’s tall, broad shoulders and the way his hair bounced as he led you, wrapped in a hotel robe for a bit of modesty, to the elevator and then the penthouse floor, where he and Roger had rooms. He told you there was a private pool there where you wouldn’t be disturbed, and your stomach fluttered with nervous energy when he scanned his key card for access. This was really happening! Your heart was in your throat, and you could feel your pulse under your pretty collar, pounding and excited to spend more time with Brian: eager to prove yourself and be good for him while Adam and Roger were there. And maybe if you were lucky he’d let you touch the others as well.

“Remember your safe words tonight baby,” Brian’s voice filled the little space, “I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable.”

He wasn’t looking at you, just at the doors of the elevator, so you did the same. It was almost as if you were both preparing for a performance, and your mind flashed back to those last few minutes when you would wait with the Dallas Cheerleaders. If only they could see you now.

“I will Sir.”

“Good girl.” A large hand fingered at your collar, dragging over your skin. “This will be fun.”

Right as the elevator doors opened Brian turned to you and smiled, pulling you out of the lift with him and holding you against his chest. You sighed into his shirt and let yourself get lost in the soapy, spicy, safe smell he carried. It was like he was grounding you, calming you down and reminding you that he was here.

But then he pressed you harder into him, and up against the wall, before bending his neck and hunching his shoulders to smother your lips in a hard, heated, impatient kiss. You weren’t wearing your heels any longer so Brian had to work quite a bit to cover the height difference between you, even with a strong hand tilting your chin up to meet him. His tongue invaded your mouth and you grasped at his back to feel more of the big, sexy body that trapped you. It was disorienting to be taken so quickly, but it felt so good and you were so desperate for Brian’s touch that you just let it happen, let him devour you, and enjoyed the satisfied feeling in your gut that came from his attention.

You heard a low chuckle coming from somewhere else- it was hard to tell what direction with your drunk, spinning mind- and then you knew Brian had an ulterior motive. He WAS putting on a show. Roger and Adam were already here, and they were watching from the moment the elevator opened at the end of the patio.

Oh shit. They could _see_. You moaned underneath Brian and felt his lips smile against yours as you finally figured it out. He was demonstrating his possessiveness right away, in full view of the others, and it was bloody hot. Your thighs clenched involuntarily. 

Brian gave you one last lick and bit your lip between his sharp teeth before pulling back, grinning like an apex predator with you still pinned against the wall. God. You were dripping wet, that desperate ache in your core needy for Brian to fix it. And the night had just started.

You knew your eyes were blown wide, and your mouth was open as your chest heaved, finally able to breathe. Once your vision focused properly you looked up at Brian’s face. His defined features were smug as usual, and he winked at you, making more sultry heat warm your insides. This wasn’t just a man above you… this was a king.

Brian looked over at his bandmates. “Hello boys.”

He finally stepped back and released your body from its place between his hips and the wall. You were pulled along with him, stumbling slightly at first but quickly finding your feet.

“Say hi to Roger and Adam Y/N.”

“…Hi guys.” You were still breathless from the kiss.

Roger and Adam sat at the edge of the pool, each with a new drink in their hand, and smiled at you. They were both dressed in swim trunks and shirts for the hot summer night. The eldest was visibly drunk and bubbly, grinning wildly at you and Brian, and obviously enjoying his birthday. Adam was a little more demure, though still drunk, and blushing fiercely while trying to avoid eye contact with Brian. You were immensely glad he was here. Perhaps you were both a bit out of your depth tonight, though Adam was certainly more experienced than you. But Roger and Bri were on another level altogether.

“Hello Y/N, Bri,” Roger said, and you didn’t miss how the guitarist raised an eyebrow at his friend. “Look who’s finally here.” He gestured for you to take the remaining seats close by. “Adam and I were just starting another round. Care to join us?”

As you sat down he offered what looked like sparkling wine or champagne towards you, neck first, and you accepted it respectfully. There were two empty glasses next to Roger as well, which he also passed over.

You really didn’t know if you should drink any more but thought it might be rude not to. Your head was still fuzzy, but not spinning as much since you stopped drinking at the club. You wanted to be present and alert for whatever was to come here at the pool. It would be the experience of a lifetime… again.

However, Brian’s steady voice interrupted your worries. “Pour me a glass darling, and a half one for yourself.”

“Yes Sir.”

The title slipped from your lips automatically, having been teased by him so long in the car, and you tried to hide the embarrassed flush on your face while you poured Brian’s drink. Your cheeks were burning hot and the glass started to shake a bit in your hand, but no one said anything, and you couldn’t tell if that made things worse or better. At least Brian knew that you shouldn’t drink much more.

You filled the glass and were forced to look up at Brian when you gave it to him, who was unsurprisingly pleased and leering at you with those dark eyes.

“Thank you.”

He continued to watch you, astute, following your every move. His hazel eyes stalked the lump that passed under your collar when you nervously swallowed and the corner of his upper lip twitched into a tiny smirk. You knew the others were watching you too, and stole a glance at Adam while you poured your own glass. 

He met your eyes, pupils wide, and flashed his gaze between you and Brian before giving you an encouraging smile and a little nod of his head. What a sweetheart. Yes, you were glad Adam was here. You didn’t know Roger that well and although Brian always made you feel secure, he was still intimidating. It was nice to have someone who could see your point of view. Suddenly you weren’t so nervous… just excited. 

Once you filled your glass- exactly half full just as Brian had said- Roger held his own aloft to propose a toast. Everyone one else followed suit.

“Thanks for coming out to celebrate tonight. And for this: a pool party just like the old days.” He flashed a bright, cheeky smile that showed all the mischief of past adventures. “Can you believe we’ve been doing this for 50 years Bri? How did it go by so fast?”

“I’ve got no bloody idea… but here we are. Old and grey and two members short,” Brian paused and shared a slightly sad, closed mouth smile with the drummer that gave you a glimpse of all the emotions associated with their lost bandmates, “Though not much else has changed.”

You’d never pretend to know how they felt about Freddie’s passing all those years ago, or what relationship they still had with John, but you knew that these two stunning, impressive men had been through a hell of a lot together. There was a certain nostalgic, melancholy feeling briefly in the air, while you and Adam looked on at the evidence of their colourful lives. But then Brian looked at you, and then Adam, and Roger did the same, and the light behind their eyes came back. Obviously they loved touring with Adam and bringing their music to the world for all the fans who connected with it. And there was a certain darker satisfaction that you were here too.

“So!” Brian perked up after a moment, “To you, Roger, on your seventieth birthday! Thanks for backing me up all these years.” His grin turned devilish with his inability to resist a little jab at his friend, who rolled his eyes. “You’re the best mate I could ever hope for.”

And with that, you clinked your glass against the others’ and took a drink of what was indeed very expensive tasting champagne.

“…More than a mate actually,” Brian continued after everyone swallowed, very verbose due to the alcohol. “And you, Adam, our gift from God. We can’t thank you enough for giving us the ability to still tour like we do. We couldn’t do it without you.”

You sat and observed the three men, watching with interest how they interacted with each other. Brian sat calmly, with purpose and confidence: happy to be himself around his friends. Adam practically hung of Brian’s every word, but flashed a bit of a cheeky smile during the praise, like he was overjoyed to hear it but trying to act like it was no big deal. Roger was slumped low in his chair and gazing up at Brian as well, with drunken anticipation. His blue eyes were alert though, and they found you looking, which made your heart beat faster. The following wink was even more effective.

His rough voice cut through the air and interrupted before Brian could start talking again. “All the sappy stuff is great and all… but I’m fucking melting out here. Are we going to get this party going or what?”

You couldn’t see Roger’s smirk beneath his beard, but the crinkle around his eyes told you it was there. Shockingly blue irises pierced into your skin and prickled your nerves. You felt like you were on display again, just like when Brian kissed you against the wall, and you liked it.

“You’ve still got no patience Rog,” Brian chuckled, “But in this case I think you’re right. I’m dying to get in the pool too- it’s terribly hot out.”

There was a screeching sound from the plastic chair against the patio as Brian stood up, unfolding his impressive height above the three of you. The movement drew your gaze from Roger’s face up to Brian’s, and your mouth suddenly felt dry. Damn you always loved this angle: staring up at him as the halo of curls fell around his silhouette. It gave you that curling tightness in your gut, when you felt small and desperate. And it made him look like a God.

“Come Y/N, keep me company.”

He held out a hand for you to take and practically pulled you out of your seat. Fuck you loved to be manhandled, and it was always just a bit surprising to feel that strength in his wiry arms. You were peripherally aware of Roger and Adam watching you, but your main focus was the man holding your hand.

Brian charmed you with a smile and then reached out to untie the knot of your robe. It was quick work for his dextrous fingers and you soon felt a breeze of air on your stomach as it was exposed to the night. You tightened your abdominal muscles out of instinct and reaction to the change, and shivered as fiery hazel eyes raked across your torso. Brian grinned once again at the sight of you before him, enough that the sharp tip of that one canine was visible in the night. 

He stepped closer and grabbed hold of the collar of the robe, and his body language was clear enough. You turned around and let him lift the material off your shoulders, trailing your arms behind to slip out of the sleeves as well. Now the air was everywhere; the bare skin on your body pebbled in the warm breeze. And you heard the soft thud of the robe being thrown over Brian’s chair. You could practically feel three sets of eyes focused on your bikini. Thank God you knew you looked good in it.

“Oh Y/N, you’re stunning.” It was actually Roger’s voice you first heard over the pounding of your heart, and the complement made you feel beautiful. 

“She certainly is.” 

The familiar rumble of Brian’s deep dom voice made you shiver. If he was already speaking like _that_ you didn’t think you’d last the night. He could command such power so easily, turning it on and off at a whim. It was at times like this that you wondered if he’d ever been denied anything he asked for, and your conclusion filled you with nervous arousal. Probably not in decades. 

If Roger and Adam hadn’t noticed the collar before they surely did now. You guessed they could see the bruises too, even in the dark night. The marks of possession on your skin were obvious… they would know you didn’t deny Brian anything either. 

Fuck it was dirty. How did you get involved in all this debauchery? But then you turned around to look at your lover again, and your wet core clenched at the sheer wickedness on his face. Right. That was how.

There was more scraping as Roger and Adam got up from their chairs and took another sip of their champagne, discarding their sandals on the patio.

“Well come on then!” Roger’s voice broke through your musings. “Adam and I have waited long enough for you two.”

The singer laughed- a high, melodic thing- as the very drunk drummer hastily threw down the towel around his neck and trundled over to the pool, T-shirt and all. Adam himself was a bit more graceful, but he too chose to leave his tank top on and flash you a wink before walking over to join Roger. His makeup was still perfect, and you idly wondered if it was waterproof.

Brian smiled at his friends, obviously very fond of both of them, even when they were hammered, and directed you towards the pool as well, with a hand at the small of your back. It was electric and exciting to feel his skin on yours, but still you stopped: stubborn because there was one thing missing.

“Aren’t you forgetting something Sir?”

Brian looked down at you and furrowed his brows. He clearly wasn’t used to being stopped, especially when he was drunk and in this mindset, and your stomach dropped when you saw the frown on his lips. You pulled on the bottom of his shirt again to remind him why you weren’t following along before he assumed the worst. 

Immediately his face softened, and you saw a flash of recognition cross his features, followed by a wave of hesitation. “Y/N, please,” he said quietly, “Look at Roger and Adam.”

You shook your head, but did let your understanding show in your expression. 

“I’d rather look at you.”

Brian sighed and took another quick glance at the other two men, who were waist deep in the water at this point, shirts half soaked and two-toned.

“Please Sir?” Your voice was small and respectful, yet wishful. “You promised.” 

You could see his jaw working away nervously before he answered.

“Yeah, okay Y/N. I did promise.”

His eyes looked into yours and found the confidence he needed, the support you were aching to provide.

Your face lit up when he reached behind his head to grab his collar and pull his shirt over his head. Something so little meant so much. That he’d risk discomfort and embarrassment, and try to get over that niggling body shame he still had just for you. It must be hard for him to accept a body he saw as less than perfect after years of living as a sex symbol for women all over the world. Yet he was trying.

Immediately upon seeing that sliver of pale tummy your heart exploded. And the silver-dusted chest that followed was mouth-watering. That was Brian May, in all his glory. He was amazing, he was brave, and you loved him.  
As soon as the T-shirt joined your robe on Brian’s chair you were all over him, holding and kissing up and down his chest without shame or hesitation. This was the body you craved. The man turned you on in a second. He was delicious and you needed to taste as much as you could.

“Thank you, _thank you_,” you murmured between kisses, tickling his warm skin and feeling the bounce of an appreciative chuckle come from his chest.

“You’re welcome dear. You always know how to make a man feel good.”

Oh how glad you were to hear those words. That’s all you ever wanted to do for him. The warm fuzzy feeling was back in your chest, and you didn’t stop your kisses, unable to pull away once you got him close again. Your mind was slipping into that safe, subby mode you only experienced with Brian.

“Come on baby,” Brian tried to pull you off him and walk to the water, “Let’s join the others.”

You held on tight and whined, refusing to move off his shirtless form. He was so warm and soft when you hugged him tight.

Another chuckle left Brian’s lips and rough hands trailed down your back, stopping at the faint outline of each vertebra. “It’s too early for this pet; we’ve got a whole night ahead. You need to pull yourself together.”

Fuck you didn’t want to let go, but you _needed_ to be good for Brian. You had a job to do tonight. Slowly you tilted your head to look up at his face, staring at him so admiringly that he couldn’t help but squeeze you against him once more.

“Good girl Y/N. I think you just need a little wake up. It was a mistake to let you drink so much tonight.” His grin turned smug. “I told you it would be a bad idea to go samesies with me.”

Suddenly you were being pulled upwards towards him, like he was going to pick you up off the ground. You panicked slightly, was he insane? Or just drunk? You were small and slim, not much to lift up, but you were afraid this could only end in disaster.

Your heart pounded and you froze in shock, but before you knew it you were surrounded by warmth again, and found yourself dangling in Brian’s arms as he carried you in front of his chest. His shining eyes looked down at you steadily, trying to figure out why you’d been so concerned so suddenly.

Your face twisted with embarrassment and you sheepishly returned his gaze. You were afraid you’d insulted him, cringing inwardly at the insinuation he wasn’t strong enough, or that you didn’t trust him to be able to carry you. But he seemed to be handling it just fine.

You turned your head into his chest and give him another quick kiss in apology, which caused Brian to smile and shake his head, giving you a good view of his long bouncy curls.

Roger and Adam whooped and laughed as Brian walked you to the edge of the pool. You felt like a little ragdoll in his arms, and quickly got over your nervousness. You fucking loved this size difference, and found that the fact he was still so strong turned you on immensely. What a man.

But then Brian placed his slender toes right at the end of the patio, and you noticed you were hanging over the water. Oh shit. What did he think he was doing?!? No, no…

Brian smirked when you started to struggle again in his arms, looking worriedly at the ripples in the water below you. He wouldn’t dare—

“Go play with Rog and Adam.”

The fucking arrogance that oozed from his voice was infuriating and sexy all at once, and the cheering from the other two men wasn’t helping in the slightest.

“Please! Wait!” You cried in desperation, but knew that it was too late for you at this point. Brian liked to make a spectacle of things, and he wouldn’t back down from showing off in front of his bandmates.  


Before you could curse his name you felt his body turn and you started to swing towards the pool, and then you were falling through the air, squealing helplessly. Damn that man!


	54. Pool Party: 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At this rate there are going to be quite a few chapters concerning this pool party ;P
> 
> I was stuck on this one for a while- hope you enjoy!!

The water felt cold against your skin compared to the night’s humid warmth, and especially the heat in Brian’s arms. It wasn’t very nice. You flailed your arms and legs around, orienting yourself upright in the pool, and popped your head out if the water as soon as possible. 

As soon as your ears cleared the surface you heard the laughter of Roger and Adam behind you, but you couldn’t see much for all the hair that had fallen in your face. From the intensity of their drunken chortles, however, you knew you looked a right mess with your hair sticking to your forehead. 

You had to give it to Brian though, you were definitely much more alert now. Your nerves were racing from the shock of the water and your breath drew short due to the sudden cold. But it wasn’t that bad, and you quite liked being thrown around if you were honest. 

Gathering your wits, you took a deep breath and delved back under water, taking the time to rearrange your hair. A sudden thought struck you beneath the surface, and you smiled to yourself as you bent your neck and pulled all your long locks back to the front. 

Then you pushed up from the bottom and threw your head back just as you surfaced, tossing your hair behind you with a tempting arch if your spine. You hoped it looked like it did in the movies, or at least that you didn’t make a fool of yourself in front of the rock stars. 

Thankfully, when you finally opened your eyes, Roger’s face was beaming in a grin, and Adam had his mouth open in delight. Perhaps you’d pulled it off. 

The drummer clapped his hands appreciatively. “I’ll give you a 2 for form, but a 10 on recovery.” 

You were well aware how his eyes tracked to the streams of water draining down your chest as you stood up and walked to the shallow end with the others. 

“Thanks Rog... I’ll take that into account the next time some big bully throws me into a pool.” Your answer drew another laugh from the birthday boy. 

Said big bully had made his way to the stairs and was slowly stepping into the water, drink once again in hand. There was a wide grin on his face as you met his eyes. He definitely wasn’t sorry in the slightest, but you couldn’t find it in you to be angry while he was such a beautiful sight. 

The dark night contrasted with his pale skin and almost highlighted his long, slender body as he entered the pool. The lights from below the water cast a blue hue over his white legs and brightened his ridiculous shorts, but even they couldn’t distract from the blessed amount of skin that was on display. Fuck you were glad you’d persuaded him to take his shirt off. He was marvelous. No 72 year old man had any right to look that good. 

“Ah…” Brian sighed into the air, “This is much better. Nice and cool.” 

Adam nodded his head. “Agreed. I’ve been looking forward to this since the hot, sweaty club.” 

Brian smiled at the young singer and stepped further into the water. He looked very pleased with himself, you thought, and with the way Adam was staring at him with wide, eager eyes. There was something more sinister too, behind that expressive face, and, when he gave the frontman a wink, you felt another twinge down below. He seemed simply masterful tonight. 

“What about you Y/N? Refreshed and rejuvenated from the water?” 

Brian’s voice caught you off guard a little, and you had to swallow the lump in your throat when his dark eyes locked onto yours. 

“I’m a bit cold actually, but I’m sure I’ll get used to it soon.” 

You WERE starting to shiver, but you weren’t sure it was from the temperature. Brian watched the way you drew your pebbled arms around yourself, pursed his lips, and tutted. 

“Poor baby… and it’s all my fault.” He stalked further towards you while Roger and Adam looked on. “Let me make it up to you.” 

Brian stepped up right in front of you and opened arms wide. The promise of his warm arms and the slight tilt of his head were too much; an invitation for a hug from Brian was an invitation you couldn’t refuse, even if he’d just thrown you into the pool. 

So you reached up towards him and softened into his chest once more, wrapping yourself around his torso. A small burst of satisfaction filled you when your wet bikini and cold skin touched the still-dry upper half of Brian. A little taste of his own medicine, you thought, as you felt his shoulders tense from the shock. 

He bore the cold and ran his hands up and down your back. “Feeling warmer now?” 

“A bit…” You trailed off, just happy to be held for a little longer. Roger and Adam were probably watching, so every second of Brian’s attention was exciting. 

Intelligent, teasing eyes looked down at you, and Brian started to move. “Come here then.” 

He led you to a seat ledge at the side of the pool. 

Roger had wandered off at this point, bobbing lazily towards the other edge of the pool where he’d left his champagne. But Adam was still hovering around you and Brian, looking a little unsure, and a lot intrigued. 

The older man caught his eyes as he sat down and gave him a knowing smile before he grabbed your arm and pulled you into his lap. The water made it a slow, sensual process as you drifted over Brian’s legs and sunk gently until you came to rest on his thighs. You felt the cool air on your shoulders, now above the water, and relished the possessive edge to the older man’s movements.

A flutter of nerves invaded your stomach. You were sitting snugly in Brian’s lap, with his free hand gripping your bare waist and your almost bare ass on his thin swim trunks. You may as well have been naked the way you could feel his warm skin through your bikini. 

And Adam was watching. And Brian _knew_ he was watching while he pressed a hot, open-mouthed kiss on your shoulder. You couldn’t see his face behind your head, but you felt his smirk from the smug heat if his breath and the expression on Adam’s face. 

“Finished your drink already Adam?” 

And then he had the fucking _gall_ to take a lazy sip of his own champagne as if it was perfectly normal to have a woman less than a third of his age in his lap. 

Adam swallowed, and you were struck by the way the lump caught in his throat. “I left it on the patio.” 

His talented, strong voice was scratchy, and a sudden pulse of arousal throbbed between your legs because it was watching Brian and you that had made it this way.

A clever hand snuck its way up to gently cup your bikini top while Brian kept talking in that low, confident voice. 

“Oh… Roger can bring it over to you when he comes back.” 

The combination of his nonchalance and blatant enjoyment of your body on his lap was pure, seductive darkness: swirling in your gut and drawing you further under his control. You gleaned such satisfaction and pleasure from giving yourself over to him, in knowing that he, a man who could have anything, wanted you. 

Adam was likewise enthralled but not currently so lucky as to be sitting on such a desirable throne. You didn’t know how much Brian had guessed about Adam’s feelings towards him, but the alcohol in the singer made his eager, wet eyes that much more obvious. And from the way Brian had been acting since the club you were pretty sure he noticed. Adam just hummed an unsure note of approval, agreeing somewhat pointlessly, because Brian had already raised his glass aloft and raised his voice to call to Roger, who had just finished refilling his own.

“Bring Adam’s too!” 

The drummer looked up at the sound of Brian’s voice, and shouted back a quick okay when he saw the champagne waving in the guitarists hand for clarification. 

Roger meandered his way back towards you with the two drinks, slow and teasing with a big smirk on his face. You weren’t sure if his smooth, taunting strides were on purpose or because of the waist-high water, but either way they were effective at drawing out the moment, and all the time you were acutely aware of Brian’s hand still playing idly over your hard nipple. Like you were his to touch as he pleased. And really, with the collar around your throat, you were.

Roger sidled up to the three of you and handed Adam his drink, chuckling. “Well look at that… Mr. Rock and Roll over here with a pretty young thing on his lap. You’re right Bri, some things don’t change.” 

The words sent a shiver down your back, thinking of all the things that had gone so right in your life that YOU were the girl who got to sit on these long legs. Almost to confirm Roger’s observation, Brian pulled you tighter against him and opened his legs a little so you slid down to the seat between them, trapped between his thighs. 

“That’s _Dr._ Rock and Roll now, which is somewhat new,” the amused teasing came easily from Brian’s throat, “But I’ll concede your point… Y/N was cold and needed some warmth.” He squeezed you against him once more and moved his hand down to warm your back. “And I think you’re just jealous.” 

Roger rolled his eyes and swallowed the swig of champagne he’d just taken.

“Maybe I AM jealous. I seem to remember you promising me a little something back at the bar… or have you forgotten it’s my birthday? Getting a bit senile in your old age? The night’s not going to start itself.” 

“No no… I haven’t forgotten,” Brian reassured his bandmate, still stroking the dip at the small of your back with his hand. “Be patient…” his eyes drifted up and down Roger’s wet shirt and the corner of his mouth twitched, “…Birthday Boy.” 

He clearly couldn’t resist teasing the drummer’s earlier complaints, and the way with which he delivered the pet name- in that low, slow drawl- made you want to bury your head between his legs. He took another drink from his glass, projecting such calm confidence that you knew he’d planned everything thus far: deliberately showing you off in front of Roger and making him yearn for when he’d finally share. You squeezed your knees together in attempt to remedy your needy body; you were aching to know when he’d do it as well.

“I HAVE been patient Brian. You’ve been deliberately withholding all night.”

Roger’s eyes fell on you, still nestled between Brian’s thighs on the bench, so you likewise studied him. You had to admit that the soaked shirt hugged his chest well. You could clearly see the shape of strong pectorals and biceps from years of percussion work, and the moderate swell of tummy. He was certainly attractive: broad across the shoulders in a different way from Brian, not so much out of sheer size but through layers of muscle. He was square where the guitarist was pointy- the thought seemed funny to your tipsy mind.

Brian chuckled as you checked each other out so obviously. “As you said, you only turn 70 once. I want to make it special. Waiting for the fruit to ripen makes it that much sweeter.” 

He squeezed his legs around you as if to confirm you were the sweet treat tonight, but it served a double purpose. You could feel the beginnings of Brian’s arousal against your arse: swelling so temptingly into the impressive member you knew he carried, even under the refreshing pool water. Automatically, you rocked back into him to feel even more of that hardness, and Roger’s eyes flicked to where you were joined.

“She looks ripe for the taking to me.”

The words ripped through you and made you clench your inner muscles at the thought of being plundered by these great men. Roger was certainly more direct than Brian. You’d learned that it took the guitarist a bit of time to get over the pretense of your interactions before succumbing to his lust and taking what he wanted from you. Perhaps Roger was more accepting of himself and this rock star lifestyle, or perhaps Brian just got off a bit more on making you squirm and beg.

It seemed the latter at this moment, because a very naughty chuckle rumbled through the chest against your back. “Ah… perhaps you’re right,” Brian said. He obviously knew you were aching to be touched, having teased you all night. “What do you think Adam?”

The singer was jolted back to attention, having been caught up in watching the interactions between the three of you. He stared at Brian with wide eyes once again.

“Umm, I- Yeah.” The younger man swallowed, and you felt the same nervous arousal visible on his face. “You look beautiful Y/N.”

You met Adam’s blue eyes- so light and expressive with his dark colouring- and smiled to thank him for the complement. You were empowered by him being here, and you hoped that he knew how much you appreciated his reassuring presence. The man seemed so confident and cocksure on stage, but in reality he was a total sweetheart. Talented, able, and humble too.

And Brian clearly felt the same way, staring as he was with approval for the singer and his kindness towards you. You were pretty sure he delighted in the way Adam reacted to him as well, always grasping for another open mouth or shocked silence. Brian liked to impress and awe, and the younger man certainly gave him that.

“Come here,” Brian said, “Sit beside me for a minute.”

There was a bit of splashing as Adam obeyed Brian’s order immediately, and you didn’t miss the way the eldest’s nostrils flared when he did so. God he loved control: perhaps not for what he could do with it, but because of his ability to _get_ it. And for some twisted reason you wanted nothing more than to see Brian get everything he wanted.

“Adam, sweetheart, I think you know what Roger’s been not-so-subtly suggesting. Do you want to do this?” 

Roger nodded along as Brian spoke to the singer, and added his own words when he finished. “We’ll have a good night- no strings attached.”

Adam looked like he couldn’t quite believe what was happening, even if the hints had been there all evening. You knew the feeling. It was the same excitement bubbling in your gut. He was so close to where you sat between Brian’s legs that you could see the slight tremors passing along his bare arms.

“…Yeah,” he finally answered.

Brian leaned closer. “Yeah? …You want me to touch you?”

Adam nodded.

“For how long?”

“A few years… and every concert night.”

Bright curls caught your eye as Brian shook his head and grinned, narrowing his gaze slightly at the singer. “Ah… I’ve noticed.” He was smug, and terribly cocky from all the alcohol. “But not to worry- Roger wants me to touch him too.”

“Oh piss off Bri.” Roger stepped closer to the three of you: one horny, drunk, impatient drummer standing over your seated forms. His eyes flicked to you. “You seem to have been a bad influence on him Y/N. That damn ego’s as big as it ever was… Let’s just get to the fun bits.”

Roger reached out towards your swimsuit top with his non-champagne hand, and a sudden splash came up over your chest. When you opened your eyes you saw that Brian had blocked Roger’s arm, lightning quick, and gripped his wrist in his long, bony fingers.

“Don’t TOUCH.” He almost growled, and your insides twisted at the sound. “It may be your birthday, but there are still _rules_. You don’t get to play with my little pet unless it’s on my terms. _Like we discussed earlier._” Hazel eyes penetrated into blue.

“Fuck, sorry.” Roger seemed genuinely remorseful after Brian’s hard tone cut through his drunken haze. “I didn’t think you were serious… considering last time—“

Brian interrupted his friend from telling whatever evening of debauchery they’d shared before. “This one’s different.”

And didn’t your heart nearly explode at those words.


	55. Pool Party: 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another long one for you! Hope you enjoy ;)
> 
> There will probably be at least 5 chapters for this scene haha

‘This one’s different’, he’d said. ‘_This_ one’s different.’ 

You tried to process the words quickly as you sat with your backside squeezed between Brian’s thighs and rubbing up against his crotch. You’d tried so hard over the days with him not to overinflate your position or get your hopes up too high- a task you already knew ended in failure- but in your drunken state you couldn’t help but get caught up in the meaning behind his brief words.

They clearly meant that he’d had girls before, but you knew that already and had since the first night. It was glaringly obvious and he didn’t try to hide it from you. He was a rock God. He was sinfully wealthy. He played guitar and wrote songs for what you considered to be the greatest band of all time. And he was fucking HOT: always had been. The man could get as many women as he wanted with a bite of his lip and a come-hither look. Still! And he clearly relished that ability. It was one of the many things you found attractive about him, deep in your secret, dirty desires. It made everything seem scandalous and hedonistic and so deliciously naughty.

And then there was the fact that this incredible man, who could have anything he wanted, wanted you. He thought you were different from the other groupies. He wanted to keep you for his own, close and hanging off his arm because you made him feel _good_. You had always hoped to provide more than just the superficial pleasure of a fit young woman in his bed, and he’d given a few hints that you were succeeding. You’d experienced periods of deep emotion with him, and you truly felt you were starting to understand what he needed from you. Hearing another confirmation of that was incredibly rewarding.

Here you were, willingly trapped within Brian’s embrace, about to do God-knows-what with two other rock stars, and you felt okay. Nervous and uncontrollably aroused, yes, but also safe and _wanted_. And Brian was clearly in his element tonight: arrogant and domineering just as you liked. The primal Brian May of your darkest fantasies. The master of your collared neck. Fuck, you weren’t going to let him down. You wanted to see every part of Brian because you loved every part of him, and he’d decided to show you again tonight, with a little help from a lot of wine.

But however much you ran these thoughts through your head, it didn’t stop the three men from carrying on. Adam was sitting eagerly beside Brian and you, watching the two older men just as you were. There seemed to be some unspoken communication taking place between their two eyes: crystal blue and deep hazel.

Roger looked at Brian for a moment, observing the way he sat around you and held you tight without moving a muscle. The guitarist seemed content to let the others stare at you between his legs and wait for Roger to understand what he wanted.

Then, as the drummer nodded, the deep, smooth voice of Brian drenched your insides with burning desire.

“Excellent,” he squeezed your sides just below the string of your bikini, “What a lucky girl you are tonight Y/N.”

You immediately perked up and squirmed against his warmth when Brian’s attention turned back to you, and your desperate reaction prompted a low chuckle from his chest. He always enjoyed the way you writhed helplessly in his grasp and tonight was no different, even with the audience. Perhaps he enjoyed it more than ever because Roger and Adam could see what he did to you.

Brian moved your wet hair and you tried to hide your sigh when hot lips trailed down the back of your neck, nibbling and sucking at your pebbled skin.

“None of that now baby girl,” he murmured against you, “We want to hear you. Show Roger and Adam how pretty you sound.”

The inclusion of your favourite pet name aroused you almost as much as the knowledge that there were three sets of eyes on your thrumming body. Those two words from Brian’s clever tongue touched a special place deep inside. They changed the dynamic and told you just how he wanted you to behave. And everything was suddenly easier. You’d just need to listen to him.

You moaned quietly and concentrated on the heat from his mouth, “Yes Sir.”

“Good girl.”

Brian gave you a final bite on your exposed flesh and used his strong forearms to lift you off the seat. You missed the embrace of his thighs, and the water was suddenly cold on your skin where he’d been pressed up against you. But still your stomach rolled: this meant things were going to begin.

“Sit down Rog.” The Dom voice you knew so well sounded out over the water, and you didn’t miss the way Roger’s eyes expanded at Brian’s words. It was minute and brief before he reset his features to appear confident once again, but it was telling. And then you wondered just what these two had got up to throughout the years. And what you were in for tonight.

Roger smirked at you as he brushed past your body and took a seat next to Adam on the bench, water rising to about shoulder height, and he settled with his legs spread beneath the surface. You had to admit he looked very inviting: like a man awaiting something he knew would come, like you couldn't resist him. Again your heart pounded. He was so sure of himself, and as you looked at that devilish grin that quirked one side of his groomed mustache and saw those young, sparking eyes, you knew he had good reason. These men had done it all. They were going to give you an amazing night.

“Y/N, you’re gonna make Roger feel good- understand?” Brian continued to talk as you stood in front of the three men quaking with excitement, and his mouth twitched at your nervous cadence. “Show him how much you’ve enjoyed our night. It was his idea after all.” Then he started to stand from the bench himself, and you were momentarily mesmerised by the streams of water running down his smooth skin. “Oh and Rog… no touching. Not yet.” 

Brian chose to ignore Rogers’s resultant groan of protest. He was like a mythical creature rising from the water, shining and dripping in the night. The glorious ringlets on his head were still as fluffy as ever, except for a few at the nape of his neck that had gotten wet and now hung dark, picking up the few subtle grey colours that still lingered in his hair. This man stole your breath completely every time you looked too close.

You had to swallow before you answered him and turned back to Roger, whose lap was looking better with each passing second as the unfilled need grew in your nether regions. Brian’s meaning was clear; you eagerly took the tattooed hand Roger offered towards you and climbed to sit overtop him this time, chests facing. Roger’s legs felt much different than Brian’s, but still wonderful. He wasn’t as bony and you could feel the strength in his thighs much more obviously.

“Fucking finally…” Roger rumbled as you set your legs on either side of his waist and smiled at you, “Hello honey.”

You heard Brian hum in approval, and drawl deeply by your left ear. “Very good Y/N. I’ll take care of Adam. They’ve both been waiting for us for a while.”

The way he stated those words so matter-of-factly made you rock your hips against Roger almost without thinking, even as you heard Adam’s breath hitch. You’d be tempted to look over and watch what Brian was doing to the singer if it wasn’t for the crooked smile of the man beneath you. He looked into your eyes and you were stuck, thinking of all the ways you could make him feel good, and please Brian in the process.

Roger moved his back away from the pool wall with a quick bounce, which pushed his own growing bulge into your core, and allowed you to wrap your legs around his back. He was just so inviting: generous and straightforward, giving you free reign to touch him as you liked in a certain cheeky way like he knew you’d enjoy it. Brian never let you have anything so easily. 

“She’s rather lovely isn’t she Rog?”

You heard Brian’s voice again and finally turned your head to glance at the other two. The older man sat on the far side of the younger with an arm casually draped across his shoulders. He was playing with the material of Adam’s wet tank top, rubbing his fingers along his skin.

“Yeah,” Roger agreed with the guitarist, “She’s a delight.”

You liked them talking about you as if you weren’t even here. It felt dirty, like you were their little toy to pass around and enjoy. And they said such nice things.

In response you rocked against Roger again, this time making sure to drag your core over the delicious hardness trapped under his swim trunks. The friction was good for both of you and you soon found a slow rhythm. It wouldn’t be enough to sate your need or his, but you basked in the knowledge that this was Roger Taylor beneath you, and you enjoyed the sounds your movements made in the water.

You could see his arms straining as you grinded on his lap, gripping onto the pool edge as he tried to restrain himself from touching you. The T-shirt covered a lot, but you could still see the bulging biceps that peaked out from his sleeves. And the thick tendons in his forearms. His arms were works of beauty, and only made better by the art he’d had inked on them.

Brian snickered again, obviously enjoying how you were teasing his friend, and how blissed out you probably looked upon him. “Just wait ‘till you see what else she can do.”

Another groan came from Roger at the words, just as your sex throbbed against your tiny bikini bottoms where the fabric was rubbing so nice. You needed something touching you pussy soon, and you knew that by this point of the night you’d gladly beg to get it. So you pushed harder into the drummer’s pelvis and ran your hands up and down his broad chest, following the tempting swell of his pectoral muscles and the nipple peaks you could see under his shirt.

Suddenly there was a moan from Adam, who had been almost silent so far, probably shocked under Brian’s control. You knew well how that man could tie your tongue in knots. And the thought of that sent another twinge down below.

You cursed Brian even as Roger whispered sweet words to you. “Unhh, Y/N, so good. Come closer sweetie… harder. Give me more.” The drummer’s raspy voice asked and tempted where Brian’s commanded, but it was just as efficient. You were all over him in a second, pressing your chest against his and rubbing your nipples to hard peaks under your swimsuit. Right now you were fuming at Bri for demanding that this wonderful man not touch you, because you would give anything right now for his hands to grip hot and heavy on your ass.

“Look at them Adam,” Brian spoke again as you worked on Roger’s body. “What naughty things they are.” 

God, his smooth tenor made you even more desperate for your current partner. You and Rog would show him just what naughty was… and then maybe he’d punish you. You imagined him choking you with that lovely cock while the others looked on. Wouldn’t _that_ be a fucking dream come true. 

“Y- Yes Bri, they are.” Adam’s reply sounded strangled over the dirty sounds of you and Roger. 

“I bet a good boy like you would never do something so vulgar in front of other people.” 

That did it. Upon hearing Brian’s teasing voice, spoken lowly into the younger man’s ear, you leaned in towards Roger’s face. He wanted vulgar? He was going to get it. And damn it you wanted to kiss this man beneath you. 

The silence was pregnant with want and lust as the other two watched you press your lips to the furry lips that awaited you. Roger accepted your advances immediately and started kissing back, finally enjoying the present he’d been waiting for. You’d imagined his beard to be rough but it was surprisingly soft, and it added a delicious texture to his increasingly forward movements. 

You rocked against him again to ease some of your pent up arousal, needing the hard pressure of his body against yours. You felt like an absolute slut: a needy whore grinding on Roger’s lap without a care for who could see. But you knew who could see, and you relished in it. Especially when you brought a hand down to rub his bulge properly and Roger groaned into your mouth. It was an incredibly heady feeling to affect such an experienced man so much.

“Umm, I wouldn’t be so sure…” Adam’s answer finally came, even as you pushed your tongue between the drummer's plump lips and continued to tease his cock over the material. 

“Oh really? Our young singer’s been up to no good when we’re not looking?” 

Brian’s voice was as calm as ever, but definitely in that low register you associated with arousal and control. And since you and Roger were unable to talk at the moment, locked together with twisting tongues, it was an exciting new experience for you to hear some dirty talk while you made out. 

“…maybe,” Adam said, “It’s rock and roll, y'know?” 

Oh fuck yes it was rock and roll, considering the expert way Roger licked and sucked your lips between his. He let you play inside his mouth as much as he did yours so you could taste the alcohol and overall sweetness of him. It was heaven, to be able to learn all the pleasures of life from these men, who somehow both wanted to spend time enjoying your body. 

“Oh yes darling, _I know the temptations all too well._” 

Hearing Bri call Adam ‘darling’ was so fucking hot for some reason, and you whined into Roger’s mouth. Never mind listening to the guitarist hint about the _temptations_ he’d experienced, and likely succumbed to, throughout the glory years of being a supremely attractive rock star. 

You could tell Roger was nearly fully hard beneath your hand now, considering the substantial tent in his swim trunks. Feeling confident from the way he'd obviously reacted to you so far, you found the right angle to give him a little squeeze. 

It caused an immediate grunt from the drummer and he bit down harder on your lip, making you squeak as well. And at that he chuckled, bouncing his strong chest against you as you tried to regain your composure. 

Your head was swimming with lust, floating in black darkness with your eyes closed. You couldn’t see anything, but you could hear every word and breath, and every move of Roger’s whiskers against your skin was heightened. There was also the unfulfilled throbbing between your legs, which was just teased when you desperately rubbed on his lap. And all Roger could do was kiss back! How amazing would it be when he was allowed to touch? 

From these short moments you could tell Roger liked to make you blush and squirm from getting to be with him, whereas Brian liked to make you writhe in order to touch him. They were so similar and so different at the same time, both with that inner confidence that only came from a lifetime of easy seduction. But they used that power in different ways. It would be nice to explore the dynamic. Especially when the other two joined in. 

Speaking of the men beside you, Brian seemed to have grown tired of just watching the fun. “Well then Adam,” he spoke, picking up the same conversation again, “Since you’re not shy about these things… You wouldn’t mind if I did… this?”

You heard the sounds of water moving as Adam sucked in a sharp inhale of breath. “Oh-“ he said, “Yes… please.”

You desperately wanted to see what was going on. To witness the seductive magic Brian was obviously working on the younger man. You thought back to the conversation you’d had with Adam a few days ago. The conversation where he’d made you feel so welcome, and when you’d had the suspicion that he was hiding a little crush on Brian. That was obviously fucking true. You imagined the redness that would be on Adam’s cheeks as he looked at those same hazel eyes that trapped you so often—

You couldn’t resist any longer. You needed to see Brian take another under his power, like he did to you. So you pulled away from Roger with a deep breath, and your lips felt a little numb from the long kiss. The drummer was likewise blissed out, chest heaving and eyes glazed over as he looked at you again. But then he turned his head towards his bandmates, and you followed.

They were beautiful, lips clasped together already, a study of light and dark. Adam was so sleek and crisp, with his styled hair and angled jaw, but yet he still looked soft as he let himself be consumed by Brian. The older man’s nose bent slightly as he pressed hard against Adam’s mouth, rising out of the water to claim his height advantage. It forced Adam to tilt his head up, slightly more vulnerable now, and you heard the way his breath hitched when Brian’s large, callused hand settled against his throat.

You’d almost be jealous… if it wasn’t so goddamn hot. You never got to see Brian kiss from this angle. It gave you a whole new perspective to appreciate, for now you could see the tension in his bare arms and back as he bent his head down to shove his talented tongue into Adam’s mouth. He looked like a coiled tiger, strength held close and controlled except for the hungry movements of his lips, and you knew he had the teeth to match.

Roger laughed underneath you, obviously enjoying the display through his drunken filter. “Fuck Bri… he’s gotta be able to sing in a few days. You can’t eat our frontman.”

Brian ignored the drummer for a moment longer, pressing further against Adam until the singer’s head was on Roger’s shoulder, and his curls were delightfully close to you. And then he released Adam with a reluctant growl, snapping his head up to stare at his old friend. The heat you saw in his gaze was enormous, and the edges of his teeth appeared as he snarled.

“Why don’t you fuck off Roger? I’ve already let you enjoy Y/N, hasn’t she made you feel nice? Let me do what _I_ want with Adam.”

Woah, that was a reaction you were NOT expecting, and your thighs clenched around Roger as a mix of fear and arousal ran through you. Brian usually took teasing so well, but perhaps not when he was in this particular mood. And maybe it was harder than it seemed for him to let you kiss Roger like you did. 

Adam squirmed beneath Brian and met your eyes briefly. You were both so damn aroused by the two older men that you couldn’t do anything except watch eagerly to see how this played out.

The drummer seemed to know his mistake, and nodded his head slowly. Even he knew not to push Brian when he was drunk and horny, but his voice was still curt in response to the eldest’s tone. “Yeah, fine. If you’ll agree to move things a little fucking faster. I’ll be 71 before you’re ready old man.”

Both of the Queen members had mouths on them, especially when drunk.

“FINE.”

There was certainly a battle for control going on here, and you could tell it was starting to make Brian angry. Roger seemed to fight him at every opportunity. It was a big change from the eager obedience you so regularly gave him, and likely from what most women in his company would do. You weren’t sure if Brian liked it, from the way his mouth set into a firm line at the drummer’s words, but you could tell he saw it as a challenge. And if there was one thing Brian enjoyed it was a good challenge- one that he knew he could win.

Brian pointed at Roger. “Y/N, take off his fucking shirt. You’re usually so into that… I’m surprised you haven’t already.”

Roger smirked underneath you, pleased to have persuaded Brian, and hummed as he watched the way your hands still trembled on his chest. You did want to feel his bare skin, very much, but you were surprised Brian had misinterpreted your kinks a bit- he was usually so perceptive. You couldn’t deny Roger was handsome, but you weren’t gaga about his stomach like you were for Brian’s tummy. You loved Brian’s because it was part of HIM… and he was self-conscious about it, so you needed to show your appreciation. Roger seemed to have no such qualms; it wasn’t the same. And he didn’t have the long skinny legs that contrasted so well.

But most of all, you hadn’t removed Roger’s shirt because you didn’t know you _could_. You were wearing a collar for a reason: to show you were Brian’s, and also to be happily under his command. And after what you had just witnessed, you felt that Brian needed that control at the moment. He needed you to show him that you were his.

“You… You didn’t tell me to Sir.”

Brian’s eyes immediately darkened as you looked at his face. His pupils were blown wide and he set his lips into a firm line, like he was processing the information while trying to maintain his composure. Good. You liked how your obedience made him hungry.

“Oh baby,” he licked his lips, and you knew he was very glad for your choice now, “You are a _very_ good girl.”

Even straddling Roger’s waist you were Brian’s girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... do you like the way this is going? Hopefully I wrote Roger and Adam well enough!


	56. Pool Party: 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like!!

Fueled by the deep, sensual praise from Brian you grasped at Roger’s shirt with eager obedience. Every fiber of your being wanted to be good for him. Now. After the hours of teasing he’d put you through to bend you into the exact shape he desired. In front of the other band members. So they could all see how perfect you were. 

You pulled the wet cotton up the drummer’s chest slowly, exposing his midriff more and more until it got stuck just below his arms. The sight before you was supremely erotic. Your bare thighs were taught and clenched around Roger’s waist, rippling under the surface of the water, as he laid back and grinned at your desperate efforts to remove his shirt. 

“Let me help you honey,” Roger chuckled as you pouted above him. 

He took his arms off the pool edge where they’d been braced to prevent him from getting handsy, and leaned forward to take the T-shirt off himself. You were forced to lean back in the process and had to tread your hands in the water to keep upright, which spread a grin across Brian’s face. 

Roger threw the garment into a soggy heap on the patio and opened his arms in invitation for you to lean back against him, this time directly on the smooth skin of his chest. Thick ropes knotted in your stomach and you threw a quick glance to Brian, who nodded, before pressing yourself against Roger’s warmth. 

Plump, rosebud lips stretched beside you as the guitarist smirked at your movements. As you performed your little show at his direction. 

“You too Adam,” he said, breaking eye contact with you to look at the singer still beneath him, “Come on...” Brian finally removed his torso and let the younger man sit up, “Let’s see what else you have to offer.” 

The short, curt sentences spoken with such confidence from Brian’s mouth were incredibly arousing, even when they weren’t directed at you. 

Adam sat up and shed his tank top under the watchful eye of the older rock stars and yourself. His cheeks were flush from both the alcohol and the attention, but he cracked a crooked little smile when he saw how Brian raked his dark eyes up and down the fit chest newly exposed and gleaming wet in the moonlight. The tank top had showed off his intricate tattoo sleeves, but now you could see the art on his torso as well: a Greek bust to match the sculpted curves of the proud man that bore it. You knew well the confidence hungry gazes could inspire, and Adam had more than you to begin with. 

He even stood and gave a little twirl, spreading his arms and maintaining his cheeky expression. “Well?” he said sweetly, glancing to Roger then you before setting to meet Brian’s gaze. 

Oh if only you could act so confident in the presence of these men! Adam was being mighty impressive at the moment, considering the nervous mess you knew he was inside, but you guessed that came from years of touring with Queen. The frontman certainly knew how to put on a show of his own. 

“Hmm.” 

Brian gave a quick hum in response, approving of the sight before him but evidently unimpressed with the singer’s display. He liked to be overwhelming and Adam was adapting too well. 

“Very nice darling…” 

There was that 'darling' again, making you clench your core muscles at the sound of Brian’s voice. It was so fucking attractive to hear him drawl in that low— 

“Now be a good boy and take off the rest.” 

Brian sat back as he said the words, grinning wide and watching Adam’s cocky expression fade into aroused shock. The older man looked the picture of calm with his legs spread wide as usual and his arms draped so long across the pool edge that one reached behind Roger’s back. The wet hair on his shoulders glistened, still somehow curling up off his skin. 

Jesus Christ you needed to be fucked by that man. Or by Roger if he’d prefer that. You just _needed_ to give him absolutely everything he wanted. 

Adam was similarly struck dumb, blue eyes clear and wide with pupils to match. You watched that lovely lump bob in his throat for the third or fourth time that night. Somebody liked being put in his place... and Brian was happy to provide. 

Roger glanced over at his old friend as the heated silence seeped into your body. He still seemed a little surprised to see the guitarist act this way- with a poorly hidden undercurrent of drunken arousal- but you weren’t sure why. Brian had been acting like this all night and he certainly wasn’t stopping now. 

“Don’t just stand there,” his curls shook as he chuckled, “We want to see you- pretty thing.” 

It was incredible, how much he liked to tease and prod with bits of praise… and how much you loved to hear him do it. 

“But Y/N is still fully dressed—" 

“I didn’t ask Y/N to take her swimsuit off yet. I asked YOU.” Brian interrupted Adam with a strong voice, but it was still laced with that attractive smugness. “I already know she’d do what I say in a heartbeat. She’s always a _perfect_ little girl for me.” 

His long fingers left the patio and reached to rest over the collar on your throat. And you held your breath at the power and blatant ownership in that gesture. His hand seemed to fit around your entire throat. All you could feel was the rough touch of his skin on yours, and the aching between your legs as he held you upon Roger. 

“Right my lovely pet?” 

Brian turned to look at you and slipped one of his slim fingers under your collar, tightening its grip on your airway just a touch and sending tingles along the sensitive skin there. 

It was hard to find your voice under Brian’s hand, but you wanted to answer him properly. 

“…Yes Sir.” 

Your reply was weak and a bit shaky due to the intense situation but judging from his dark gaze Brian still seemed to like it. Perhaps he liked your voice most that way. 

Adam swallowed again even as Roger muttered a quiet ‘fuck…' under his breath. The drummer definitely appreciated your willingness tonight, almost as much as Brian. You were more than happy to be here to show them they were still supremely attractive; it was better than your wildest fantasies. 

Even in their 70s they had hordes of eager women lining up to show their appreciation. You thought again just how lucky you were to be here. The fact that they still indulged repeatedly in the pleasures of fame was deliciously filthy. You reveled in the power at their fingertips and delighted in the way it made you feel to give yourself over to the whims of such men- who always got exactly what they wanted. 

God you wanted to throw yourself at Brian’s feet every time he looked at you. You’d never worshipped a man this much before. It wasn’t healthy. But it was fucking _good_. 

And poor Adam was experiencing that addictive helplessness right now, frozen under the guitarist’s compelling gaze. 

“…So?” Brian prompted the singer once more. 

You could almost feel the shiver that fluttered along Adam’s body. “Okay,” he swallowed, “Yes. If that’s what you want.” 

“It IS what I want lovely boy… A little skinny dipping never hurt anyone.” 

The pleased smirk was evident in Brian’s voice as he drew out the words with a primary intention to arouse. He was fucking basking in Adam’s reaction, so easily turned to his whim like everyone else. The older man clearly reveled in watching the way he was able to affect people. In using the power he held over them. Even those who were stars in their own right, like Adam. It was as you always thought, and you hoped it was clear to Brian too; it wasn’t only his fame that drew people to him. It was that all-encompassing presence that commanded respect and made you want to please. His kindness, composure and genuine nature that made you yearn to be as good for him as he was for the world. 

Adam looked nervous as hell but to his credit he did as Brian said and reached for the waistband of his swim trunks. It was a slightly awkward process, as he shimmied the shorts down and hopped about a bit to get them off each leg, but the whole thing endeared him to you even more. He was here with you tonight, just as aroused and desperate, and you were once again thankful for his bridging hand to narrow the gap between you and the rock royalty. 

Once Adam’s swimsuit was off he threw it to join his tank top on the deck. A wet splat filled the silence when it landed, and then there was nothing but the sloshing of the pool water. Everyone was looking at the singer, and he was glancing from one set of eyes to another. The trust you saw when he met yours was palpable. It was crazy how fast this experience had brought you together. 

The ripples on the water’s surface prevented you from seeing Adam’s nudity in its full glory, but from the colour and shape you could tell he was indeed baring all. Roger and Brian were both grinning wide at the sight. 

“Good boy,” Brian said, winking at the younger man, “Absolutely gorgeous.” 

Roger gave a wolf whistle as well. “Hot stuff Adam.” 

You felt like you should add something too, so you smiled and met his eyes once more. “Yeah... you look really good.” 

The blush that appeared once again on Adam’s perfect skin sent shivers down your spine. He really WAS beautiful, especially when he looked down at the water so shyly. 

“Now,” Brian’s smooth voice came to your ears, “Since you did so well, I think Y/N can join you… Right baby?”

You nodded, just as he knew you would, and you felt your heart pound in your chest as Brian moved his hand along your skin even before you gave your answer.

His hand reached up to the tie at the back of your neck and in one swift tug your bikini top fell off. It was quick, and brash, and unexpected, and you squeaked in embarrassment as your hard nipples felt the air. Your stomach suddenly felt very heavy, like you were pressing down against Roger and melting like a molten stone; Brian hadn’t hesitated in the slightest. Just torn your top off and let your breasts fall tantalisingly in front of Roger’s delighted face. 

“Oh _fuck_ Y/N, you’re exquisite.” The drummer’s gravelly voice rumbled through your thighs before it reached the air. “Look at those full, perky tits… all for us.”

Brian chuckled at the clear appreciation in Roger’s voice as he untied the lower knot at your back and removed your top completely. He liked to show you off and let Roger see everything you let him enjoy. And it was clear that you did. You knew there were marks on your chest from Brian’s teeth and lips. The light bruises and hickies on your neck had been on display since the start, but now there was absolutely nothing covering his marks.

You saw Roger staring at the red welts surrounding your nipples and clenched your core, suddenly reminded of being lain out on your little kitchen table underneath Brian, decorated with ice cream. You remembered the look in his dark eyes, and as you glanced back over at the guitarist, you saw it again.

He smirked wide enough to show his fangs, seeming more and more like the predator he was every second. “I know. Such a tempting little thing… and so supple and responsive Rog. Just you wait.”

Fuck. _God_… you couldn’t handle him talking like that for much longer, and may just come from rocking against Roger to the sounds of that deep voice.

But there was something still in the way. Good thing Brian would rid you of it soon enough.

“Stand up Y/N.”

Every nerve in your body was hot and full of pulsing electricity, heightening your senses and making you shockingly aware of your vulnerable position. You tilted your head at Brian, unsure of how to proceed with his order.  
“On the bench,” he clarified, “Above Roger.” And then he stood to give you a hand for balance.

Damn that man. This was so much worse than what Adam had to do! You thought of the exposure of your naked body above the water, standing over Roger as Brian removed your bottoms for all to see. You were here to please. Here to look good and provide pleasure: to be used as your master wished. It’s what you’d wanted tonight. Your body was no longer yours to control. It was Brian’s. And he’d make sure it felt good. So _damn_ good, if the heat starting between your legs and radiating up your spine was any indication.

You’d imagined this feeling so many times but nothing could compare to the delicious flames of humiliation that licked the backs of your thighs as you stood up and held Brian’s hand. You were cold in the air, with your body dripping over an awe-struck Roger, and your nipples hardening further. 

Brian walked behind you slowly, his chest about the same height as your arse now. “Look Adam, _this_ is a good girl.” He traced the old bruises on your hips as he spoke, and your knees almost buckled at the thought of Adam’s bright blue eyes tracking his long fingers on your marked skin. “You and Y/N are going to behave for us tonight, so I can give Rog the birthday he deserves.”

Roger groaned between your legs, palming over his tented shorts at Brian’s words. “Fucking _please_.”

Strong fingers slipped under the elastic of your bikini bottoms at each hip, and with a slow, deliberate motion, Brian pulled your last remaining cover over the plump curve of your backside. You were delirious with need, only able to focus properly on maintaining your balance as he worked his magic.

The material only managed to get to the bottom of your cheeks before it was stretched tight. You knew the bikini was a bit small, showing your hard-earned curves well, but right now you were more aware than ever of how Bri encouraged your slutty fashion choices. With your legs on either side of Roger’s waist the bottoms couldn’t slide off anyways.

But the guitarist seemed to be prepared for this, because he simply clasped the ends of the right side tie and pulled, holding you steady with a hand at your left hip. As the material fell away, you felt a slight tickle on your bum, which must have been his hair, because then he _licked_ a hot trail over the swell of your right ass cheek. 

And damn if you didn’t shake helplessly at the vulgar display, realizing that both Adam and Roger were watching it all unfold. You were just here at his mercy. Brian _owned_ your ass and the rest of your body. And he was showing the others just how deep that control ran as he nibbled across to the other side.

The left knot fell open with another pull and Brian let your swimsuit drop off completely, with a sinister chuckle at your little gasp. And then both hands were back on your hips, and your head was spinning, and you didn’t know what was going on except for the strong grip he held.

But there was something warm, and insistent, pressing into the plump flesh of your left cheek, and then—

“Eeegh!” 

You cried out, high and needy- and so very overwhelmed by the relentless teasing- as a sharp pain flooded through your heightened nerves. The pleasure came shortly after, flowing hot from that throbbing point straight between your legs.

Brian held you tight so you didn’t topple over, but he kept his face close with that gorgeous hair tickling your skin and chuckled again, unrepentant for his actions. That fucking animal had just taken a _bite_ of your ass. There were probably teeth marks turning your skin purple at the very moment. What the FUCK?!? You couldn’t even process what was going on. All you knew was that you _liked_ it. 

You wanted to be bitten, to be claimed. You wanted to be used. And GOD was that happening now. Adam even sucked a long, haggard breath of air as he watched.

And then Brian was angling your hips towards Roger, who was starting to sit up between your legs.

“Such a good girl for me Y/N.”

You could barely follow Brian’s words as he spoke to you, still reeling from the pulsing his teeth had left.

“Open up nice, that’s it. Roger’s gonna make you feel good.”

The drummer’s fingers joined Brian’s on your hips, and then he was leaning, _leaning_, and groaning oh so close to your sex.

“Come here honey. I’ve been waiting.”

Brian gave a final push so your torso fell over top of Roger and you could hold yourself up behind his head on the patio. Your tits swung with the movement, but you barely noticed because your swollen pussy was now almost directly over the drummer’s mouth.

“Bon appetite Rog.”

A rough mustache dragged along your thighs, and then you were lost, moaning into the night under the watchful stare of hungry hazel eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All aboard the S.S. Smut! Let me know if you enjoyed ;)


	57. Pool Party: 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!! First off, I hope you are all doing okay with whatever is going on with the virus conditions in your area. Thank you to those who have asked after me... I'm alright! I'll find ways to amuse myself inside... you guys might even get a few faster chapters out of it! (no promises ;P)
> 
> Secondly, I was planning to give a big THANK YOU for 250 kudos.. but we've blasted right past that! I never thought I'd write anything as popular as I have haha... especially for my first fic ever. I am so grateful for all your support and I am soooo glad you enjoy the story and the dirty little thoughts that pass through my head!
> 
> I'm done my blabbing now haha, here's the next chapter. Things are getting heated!!

God, _fuck_… You could barely feel your legs as you straddled Roger’s face and he ate you out with the fervor of a wild animal. Or a drunk, horny rock star. 

Your thighs were burning from the position but still you rocked against him, moving to the direction of his hands under your bottom to find that perfect angle. Roger certainly knew what he was doing. His warm tongue felt exquisite as he delved through your folds and circled your clit, and coupled with the friction of his beard and the strong grip of his hands- you were in heaven. 

Soft moans fell from your lips uncontrollably as you held yourself up on shaky arms. You knew you looked a right sight. Your breasts swayed slightly beneath you and your spine curved erotically as you subconsciously searched for that sweet movement of Roger’s. Just a little better. Just a little more. With the way the drummer was making you feel and the length of time you’d been teased tonight you knew you wouldn’t last long. So the aching limbs were well worth his talented mouth working you over in all the best ways.

You couldn’t tell how much time had passed with Roger between your legs, but eventually you heard Brian’s voice behind you again, and your pleasure-shut eyes snapped back open even as you moaned again into the empty patio. Brian didn’t want you to hide any noises tonight.

“You’re such a gorgeous sight baby girl, moaning and panting so nice on Roger’s face…” 

You wished you could see what he looked like, how his lip would curl slightly as he teased you with that low smooth voice. He always liked to watch what a mess he made of you.

“He’s rather good with his mouth, don’t you think?”

Fuck, _yes_ he was. Roger was just as godly in his exploration of your nether regions as Brian had been. He played every nerve in your core with precision and passion, like he actually _enjoyed_ doing it, and that in itself was almost enough to make you come on the spot. As it was you were trembling now, simmering with hot arousal and boiling very fast to your breaking point. You just hoped to God Brian would let you.

“Yes Sir, he’s wonderful,” you managed to answer Brian with a hoarse voice, groaning afterwards in a distracted plea for instruction.

Brian laughed at your response, clearly out of your head as you neared the edge of orgasm. “Do you need to come Y/N?” 

His voice was way too arrogant for a man who wasn’t even the reason you felt this way.

“Yes… soon.” You puffed bursts of air as Roger latched onto your clit and sucked, flicking his tongue back and forth to build that delicious pressure inside you: like there was a damn fit to burst.

Brian hummed. “Well since you’ve been such a good girl you’re free to do so whenever you wish. Just ask for permission first.”

You blinked a little in shock, but tried not to let it show. He was being unusually generous. Perhaps it was because you’d waited so long, or maybe it was because he had a lot more planned for later. And the sudden images flashing through your mind of Brian taking you in every which way he desired, or of making you and Roger act out his orders, or of him doing unspeakable things with Adam beneath him— _Fuck_, you could feel an embarrassing amount of arousal rush out to meet Roger’s lips. You were gonna come soon thinking about this.

“Thank you Sir.” You showed Brian your gratitude for going easy on you, and at the same time silently pleaded with yourself to stay in the moment.

“Good girl.”

Brian said the words almost distractedly, like they were automatic from his mouth, and your heart squeezed a bit that you were already so cemented in his brain. And at the same time your thighs clenched under Roger’s hands. Brian was clearly focused on something else though, because there were sounds of more water sloshing. 

“Adam…” the guitarist’s voice called in a lilting, songlike fashion, “Since Roger’s a little occupied at the moment, I think he’d be very grateful if you were to lend him a hand.”

Roger moaned in encouragement, sending dangerous vibrations through your sex, but not stopping for a second. He seemed determined to make you come before you wanted to, and judging from the turmoil between your legs, even at this awkward angle, he was going to succeed.

“…Yeah?” Adam answered the older men nervously, but you could tell he was very much into it.

“Yes… come here.” More sloshing as Brian directed Adam between Roger’s legs- at least you assumed from the rolling waves on the back of your trembling legs. “…Lovely. Look darling, he’s hard already. Tenting his pants just from a little kissing and a taste of sweet pussy.”

You clenched your thighs again, immensely gratified that the man currently working wonders on your vagina was likewise affected by you. Maybe this was indeed something Brian knew his old friend rather enjoyed, considering his now obvious passion for giving mustache rides. 

“Go on…” Brian prompted, “Take it out and give ‘im a nice wank. I’m sure you know what you’re doing.”

You had no idea if the singer was doing as he was told, and you waited in increasingly arousing silence for a short moment before you got your answer.

Roger groaned long and slow beneath you, and tightened his grip on your thighs. That was certainly a confirming sign, as was the low chuckle from Brian.

“Yes, just like that. _Good boy_. He likes it long and slow. Especially with those soft, dainty singer’s hands... I’m almost a bit jealous. Something I sadly don’t… have.” Adam’s breath hitched loudly then, as if he was both on edge and lost in pleasure, but Brian continued. “Luckily he likes it a bit rough too. He likes everything… Our Roggie’s always been a dirty little SLUT.” Brian sharpened his voice on the last word and enunciated his ‘T’, bringing just enough condescending distain into his fond tone to set your swollen, throbbing nerves on fire.

The words also released a high whine from Roger’s throat, and he pressed into your folds with reckless abandon, like he was trying to live up to the name. It felt so good that your hips starting bucking up into the air and he had to hold you down drive that tongue against the bundle of nerves where you most wanted it. You were so close now, dangling over the edge of pleasure that was as wonderful as it was agonizing. If Roger could be a slut tonight then you could be too. You’d be the best little slut Brian ever had.

So you bent your knees a bit more and pressed your swollen pussy hard against the drummer’s beard, finally succumbing to your need. His mouth was everything you wanted at the moment, just savoring the delicious throbbing of your building climax. And the image of your very own wanton behavior was so incredibly filthy that you wondered what Brian would look like watching you…

Fuck! Suddenly your inner walls were pulsing and fluttering, your orgasm surging forward with such force you knew you couldn’t stop it. And Roger just kept up his movements, pulling you tighter against him with no regard for whatever helpless noises came from your throat.

“Please I need to come now!” The words tumbled fast and slurred out of your mouth as you tried to follow Brian’s rules before it was too late.

There was only a moment before the guitarist answered. 

“Please who?”

“Please Sir!”

The title flew from your lips just as quickly- your muscles trembling as you fought to hold off your release- but Brian was slower.

You could tell from the brief silence that it wasn’t exactly what he was waiting for, and you quickly flooded with embarrassment as you thought about what that meant. Addressing Brian with his other special name in from of Adam and Roger was so bloody _dirty_, and humiliatingly shameful… but fuck maybe you wanted that. You were shaking above Roger now, bursting at the precipice of your climax. Any longer and you’d—

“You may come Y/N.”

Oh thank _fuck_! You relaxed immediately at the sound of those words and let the blinding wave of pleasure wash over you, finally giving in to the probing of Roger’s tongue.

Your knees shook and your hips jutted away from his lips as everything became too sensitive, and your whole body rode wave after wave of magnificent muscle contractions: squeezing around nothing but dancing happily from the drummer’s rhythm. And although you convulsed upon him, Roger didn’t let you get away, continuing to suck and apply light pressure through your orgasm so you rode the incredible high for as long as possible.  
These men would be the fucking end of you… but in the moment, as the world around you faded into pure, blinding pleasure… you were the most willing vessel on earth.

…

As soon as you recovered from your high, core still pulsing in sweet satisfaction, you stepped off of Roger to get a better view of what delicious depravity was going on with the three men. The sounds you’d been hearing for the last few minutes were simply amazing: Roger moaning into your thighs, water splashing gently, and the harsh, wavering breaths that you could only assume fell from Adam’s mouth. The picture they painted in your head had been enough to give you a stunning orgasm on Roger’s face, but as you turned around you realized it was even better than you’d imagined.

Adam was indeed settled between Roger’s spread legs, working up and down his cock with his hands. Once again you cursed the water for obscuring your view. The blurred, moving surface prevented you from seeing much more than peachy blobs, but from the looks of the drummer’s closed eyes and open mouth, Adam was doing a rather good job.

What you had not been expecting was Brian, pressed up against Adam’s back with his chin looming over his shoulder to get a good view. He looked long and sinuous, and so delightfully _big_ wrapped around Adam, who was a large man himself- but not in platforms for a change. And one of those long arms reached around to the singer’s front, gripping steadily at what could only be his hard cock. Oh _fuck_. So that’s what Adam had been hissing about.

Brian smirked when you caught his eye, and a twinge passed through you shockingly soon after your orgasm. His deep, dark, hazel eyes penetrated your skin and he maintained that breathtaking gaze, still gripping Adam’s dick in that clamping control while he opened his mouth to speak.

“Welcome back baby girl,” his teeth shined dangerously in the moonlight with every syllable and you were reminded of the throbbing on your ass, “I thought we’d lost you already.”

“Oh... no!” You called out before they could draw the wrong conclusion, and Brian chuckled at your desperation when you added a second thought just to please him. “I’m here whenever you want me Sir.” 

Of course you wanted more. You’d take absolutely _everything_ these men wanted to give you. 

The other two probably would have goaded you for your neediness as well, if they weren’t currently caught in the throes of ecstasy. Brian watched as your eyes drifted towards the epicenter of the trio of men, where Roger was starting to thrust his hips up slightly to make the most of Adam’s movements. You didn’t miss the tiny frown that pulled at the ends of his mouth when your attention left him.

Brian liked to hold your attention. To make you react the way HE wanted you to. He got off on working you up until the thing you craved most in the world was to please him, and he couldn’t do that when you weren’t focused on his every whim. The knots tightened in your gut when you noticed his slight dissatisfaction: not because you didn’t want the night to go as he planned, but because you awaited the way he would make it happen.

So it wasn’t a surprise when Brian called out to you again.

“Well then Y/N, you don’t have to be shy… Come ‘n help Adam.” He laughed when Roger groaned at the idea. “I think he’s almost finished anyways.”

You leaned back towards the drummer’s lap and met Adam’s eyes. Now you really WERE in this together. You cocked your head to the side in a silent question, and he nodded briefly in confirmation.

So you reached out and met Roger’s warm skin beneath the surface of the water, dragging your hands down along his torso until you reached the coarse mass of curls surrounding his shaft. Your heart was beating so rapidly that you almost missed Brian mutter another “Good girl” into the night air. How many women got to pleasure BOTH Brian May and Roger Taylor in one lifetime?

Actually, probably quite a few.

The sudden spear of humour shot through your nerves and you found yourself grinning at your own ridiculous thoughts. Yeah, they’d certainly shared a girl or two. But there were definitely more women who wanted the chance than got it.

Now filled with giddy, drunken confidence after your orgasm, your hands met Adam’s underneath the water. Roger’s tender, swollen skin was smooth from what you could feel against your palm. And his cock twitched when you first wrapped your fingers around his girth. It was wonderful. You could control every little spasm of the man below you. You and Adam may be the nervous ones here, but you had quite a bit of power too. And the feeling was thick and heady.

You and the singer worked in tandem, using all four hands to bring Roger as much pleasure as possible. One playing with his balls at the same time the other slid their thumb over the tender flesh of his slit. 

“Fu… _Fuck_… It’s so good, lovely things…” Roger was muttering nonsense words of praise with every stroke, eyes and head rolled back to the sky.

“You like that eh Rog?” Brian spoke up over the drummer’s whines, “Four eager hands pulling you off?”

You were already aching again, caught between the sound of Brian’s voice and the feeling of Roger pulsing in your hand, and Adam was even worse off, trying desperately not to grind back against the guitarist as his poor cock probably throbbed in his grip.

“_Yes…_”

Roger was almost whispering now, unable to maintain his usually cocky tone. He was clearly lost in the feeling, just answering the questions without any thought. Pliant and needy under your hands, and, finally, not talking back to Brian.

Oh, you and Adam had been put to good use indeed.

“Look at you- 70 years old and still getting worked up from a hand-job. Not much has changed indeed.”

“Bri…”

“Faster now my darlings.” Brian interrupted Roger’s groan. “Come on.”

You and Adam picked up the pace, pulling along the drummer’s thick shaft to create that lovely friction he needed. You wanted to make him feel as good as he had made you feel earlier. And boy he was close. You could see all the muscles in his neck and jaw tensing from the effort of restraining himself. A slight sheen of sweat on his brow. And those crystal blue eyes closed tight from pleasure, crinkling sweetly at the edges to make him look almost angelic. He was gorgeous. So very different from Brian. But so wonderful in his own way.

His broad chest rose and fell with increasing frequency as you brought him closer and closer to the edge, drawing deep, wavering breaths from his lungs until he couldn’t take any more.

“Fuck! Adam- stop!” The drummer grunted loudly, shocking the younger man into obedience, and you with him. “Any more and I’m gonna come… and it’s much too early for the fun to be over.”

Adam froze in silence, seemingly unsure how to proceed. His bright eyes sparkled wide with lust and want but they flitted from side to side. You knew that confusion. He was looking for instruction.

“Mmm…” Brian hummed, always happy to provide just that, “I bet you could go twice tonight Rog. You used to be so good at it: coming again and again… and _again_.”

He uttered each word in a lower register than the previous, steadily descending into the low controlling voice that spurred your lust so easily. And it seemed to work on Roger and Adam too.

“…Not… anymore,” the drummer managed to get out between clenched teeth.

“You could do two surely.”

“No Bri I can’t!” Roger’s voice was high now, and shaky as he pleased with his bandmate.

“Yes you can. Adam, Y/N, continue.”

You both resumed your movements immediately. There was something about Brian’s tone that you didn’t question. It was like this was always how it was going to go. Just according to plan.

“Bri!”

“You wanted it Rog, for your birthday. You ASKED me.”

God, you thought you were about ready to come again just from hearing this exchange.

Roger just groaned and leaned back, somehow accepting his fate, and let you continue wanking him off in the pool water. It was the most erotic thing you’d ever been part of, as one of the drummer’s hands squeezed at your arse. You were having the time of your life, right now, with three rock stars in a penthouse pool. But suddenly you had a thought and spoke up without thinking.

“Here Sir? In the pool?”

“Yes Y/N, in the pool.” Brian’s voice was harsh. “I don’t give a fuck.” He was clearly unimpressed with your timing.

Your chest grew tight as the tone of his words struck you deep inside. You were almost scared, and the nervous energy whirling in your gut was delicious. Brian WAS dangerous when he got like this. But he was also the hottest fucking thing you’d ever seen or heard.

You and Adam worked Roger’s shaft a little more until you felt the telltale twinge of orgasm and Roger moaned beside you. His rough, pleasure-filled voice filled the humid night and slowly rose in volume until it overpowered your and Adam’s heavy breathing. It was a long, drawn out release and you loosened your grip on Roger’s sensitive cock as pulse after pulse of ropy cum clouded the water between your three bodies.

It was sick, and filthy, and you LOVED it. Your own core clenched as Roger sighed deeply into the hot air. You’d done that. And hopefully you’d be doing more. Fuck- Brian hadn’t even taken off his shorts yet.

You were actually shocked with just how much of a mess Roger had made of the pool. Sure, they were rock stars. They wouldn’t bat an eye at the cleaning bill. But it didn’t seem like all of that could come from ONE person, even if that person was Roger Taylor.

There was nothing but the sounds of heavy panting and the movement of chests heaving as everyone came down from the intoxicating high of what had just happened. The silence was almost overwhelming, but in the best way possible, as you looked from man to man and the evidence of what was done dissolved into the pool. You blinked to clear your head.

And then Brian chuckled.

“Oh Adam…” the pure arrogant, dark satisfaction in his voice made you tremble. “What was _that_?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me if you like where things are headed! I'd say they're about done in the pool eh? Bedroom time ;)


	58. Back to the Bedroom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Life has been super hectic lately, but I made use of one of the plane rides and wrote a nice meaty chapter for ya! Think of it as a little intermission in the foursome ;)
> 
> Daddy kink warning!!

Oh… _Oh._

It definitely wasn’t just Roger who had made a mess then.

Poor Adam was as red as he could possibly be with the blueish pool lights shining on his skin. The result was a slight purple blush quickly spreading across his cheeks and bare chest as he stood still in Brian’s arms. The only sound he made was a trebling moan, which both pulled at your heart strings and ignited your core.

Brian’s hand was still gripped around the younger man’s now-very-sensitive dick, teasing and pulling the sweet sounds from his beautiful voice box. You knew firsthand how those long, devilish fingers could seize control of your entire body with a well-practiced gesture, and currently they were playing Adams softening cock.

“Just couldn’t help yourself, could you?” Brian wasn’t kind in his tone either, using every trick he had to torment the singer with that low, sinful drawl. “_Naughty boy_.”

God you were way too into watching the way he placed Adam so carefully under his spell. You could feel your inner muscles clench in anticipation as you marveled at the power he wielded so easily… so _desperately_. Like he couldn’t help himself from trying to consume each and every one of you here tonight. He needed EVERYTHING: every glazed eye and awe-struck face. And fuck, you didn’t know about the others, but YOU needed desperately to give it to him. Just to see what he would do with it. 

Currently he was waiting for a reply from Adam, and after a moment of not receiving one, his free hand shot up through the water to grip just below his perfectly trimmed beard. Sinewy lines of muscle cast shadows on Brian’s forearm, moving slightly when he pressed down on the younger man’s throat: not hard, not rough. But as a reminder.

“I like it when my questions are given a proper response Adam.”

Both your and Adam’s eyes filled with more inky blankness. The things this man could do with a strong voice. 

“Sorry… I-” The poor boy was struggling not to give away his nervous arousal as he tried to speak around Brian’s hand on his neck. “No. I couldn’t help it.”

Brian hummed then, a long, low thing that almost more resembled a purr. And your insides melted.

“…Why?”

“…’Cause I really liked touching Roger’s cock.” Adam swallowed, reddened further at Roger’s resulting moan, and flicked his eyes to yours when he realized Brian wasn’t yet satisfied. When his huge hand stayed stroking under his jaw.

You nodded in encouragement, feeling your own flutter of nerves in your stomach. Adam was certainly more experienced than you, but you were more experienced with BRIAN. You knew what he wanted; it was almost instinctual. That primal connection that spurred the guitarist to take you in the first place. And Adam was just checking if he was about to say the right thing.

“…And your hand felt too good around me… Sir.”

Brilliant. Your chest swelled when the younger man uttered the words. Complements, obedience and submission. Brian would eat it up, you knew. And then he would eat you.

The pupils of Brian’s eyes expanded as you watched, and a warm weight settled within you when your instincts were confirmed. His lips parted and those sharp canines glinted in the light. Fucking hell you loved it when he let the admiration fill him. He was needy; he was controlling, and exceedingly arrogant. But you adored every bit of it. It was either fill that huge ego… or watch it tumble over, and you knew which one you preferred. You wanted your big daddy Bri.

“That’s much better Adam, thank you. And I’ll let this one pass… but for the rest of the night I want you to ask permission for your orgasms just like Y/N. Understand?”

Brian squeezed the singer’s throat slightly for emphasis, enjoying the way his breath hitched way too much for such a gentle man. The dichotomy was so intriguing.

“Yes.”

Brian still didn’t let go.

“…Sir.”

Adam had given him the title for the first time moments ago, and now he wasn’t going to let him forget it. He’d worked hard within that magnificent brain of his to establish control tonight. 

“_Good boy_.”

And then finally he released Adam from his grip and stepped away, leaving the singer frozen and a dark heat in your gut.

…

Once Roger had woken up form whatever blissed out haze he’d been in, which didn’t take all too long considering how much he seemed to love watching Adam squirm against Brian, he suggested that you all head to his hotel room. The idea was met with obvious enthusiasm.

“Wonderful idea Rog…” Brian said, flicking his deep eyes from one willing subject to the other, “…What do you think lovelies?

Adam nodded at once, looking just as eager as you felt, and you bobbed your head in agreement. But you also knew Brian liked verbal confirmation, so you found your voice.

“Yes Sir.”

“Excellent!” His voice was high and innocent, before deepening to a sultry drawl. “Then Y/N can show you both how much she likes sucking cock.”

_Fuck._ You were swept along by Brian’s arms before you could really answer, dangling easily as he pulled you through the water towards the ladder near the chairs and where he’d thrown you in. Your stomach rolled at his sudden impatience, and the anticipation of getting to stretch your lips around his fat dick flooded down every nerve in your body. You could practically taste his musk already.  


Brian’s long strides took you deeper and deeper. Soon you couldn’t touch the bottom and had to swim awkwardly with one of your hands grasped in his. Brian of course still walked with his shoulders above the surface- the bloody giant. You could hear excited chuckles coming from Roger and Adam as they hurried to catch up, walking back up the stairs and around the pool like normal humans.

You wondered what on earth had possessed Brian to drag you this way, until you arrived at the ladder and he prompted you to climb first with a smug little flick of his head. That glimmer of naughtiness in his wise old eyes was back, and you supressed a small tremor as realization hit.  
He’d be getting a nice view of your pussy as you climbed the ladder. Well… that, and the fucking teeth marks he’d left on your ass.

Jesus Brian… all that for a little look? Something burned inside you at just how much he must enjoy your body, and how much he loved to see his marks left all over it. And the position would be humiliating, only briefly, to give you that sweet taste of his dark eyes roaming over your curves unashamedly.

You pulled yourself up out of the pool, now fully aware of the streams of water running down your skin. Brian hummed at the sight of your full bottom gleaming in the moonlight and didn’t hesitate to give it a light swat as you passed. Your arms were shaking as you clasped the cold metal railing. Arousal pooled between your legs. This man was too much to handle, smirking devilishly as he rubbed and patted your backside the whole way up the ladder. The touch was possessive, and you wanted more. You were Brian’s toy tonight. No matter if he decided to share any more or not, you needed him to use you. 

And fuck you were pretty sure he would.

Brian hauled himself up behind you soon after you stood on the patio. The height and the feel of his body against your back were overwhelming: so big and steady. Confident. In control. He was all you could think about, even as he grabbed your naked waist and led you to meet the other men by Roger’s sliding glass door. God you needed to please him in bed tonight. You ached for it in every fiber of your being. To show Roger and Adam how completely you belonged to this man, who at the moment seemed larger than life.

“Welcome to my humble abode…” Roger opened the door and gestured towards his room as you approached.

You nodded, still walking securely with Brian’s hand at your back, and felt his piercing blue eyes drift over your form as you stepped past him. You would have been a nervous mess if it wasn’t for the guitarist’s touch reminding you who you were here with. 

There was also a short, silent look shared between the old band mates again: a moment of understanding that could only come from many shared experiences. Roger nodded at his friend before he stepped to join you in the room.

It seemed the drummer was fibbing a bit about his ‘abode’, because just as Brian’s rooms always were, Roger’s hotel suite was anything but humble. Gorgeous furniture and artwork filled the large space. You wondered if this luxury ever got stale, glancing to the older men’s apparent ease. You doubted it would for you.

You imagined there would be a king size bed awaiting you in the bedroom. It was a good thing too, considering the three rather large men that would be accompanying you there. Three big, tipsy, experienced men. _God_ they were gonna make a mess of you.

Brian pushed you through the hallway while Roger struggled to get his swim trunks off, hopping around impatiently as he tried to thread his foot through the leg. You could certainly tell he’d been liberal with the birthday drinks, and his unhidden want was incredibly arousing. 

You almost wished you could watch the drummer strip more, but the insistent hand at your back didn’t give you the choice. Brian was in the mood now, so things were moving at a faster pace. Besides… the rest of you’d already come once.

You were led away from the other two and pushed into the bedroom by Brian.

“On the bed Y/N.” He uttered the order with complete confidence you’d obey, and a new gush of slick ran between your legs when he pushed your back and tossed you towards Roger’s mattress.

You landed in a soft heap and turned to face up just in time to see Brian kick off his swimsuit and stalk towards you. The sight of his heavy balls and large, bobbing erection sent an instinctual gasp of air into your lungs, and Brian’s pleased chuckle reverberated through the room. His broad chest was over you immediately, invading your space and making you feel small and helpless beneath him. Your heart fluttered and your thighs clenched; you were _his_ to take as he pleased. God how you wanted him to use you, to fill you with that thick cock and pump every drop of his pleasure into you until it overflowed and dripped and there was no mistake who you belonged to. 

You had absolutely no idea where Roger and Adam were at this point because all you could focus on was that heated hazel stare and the erotic embrace of his panted breaths on your face.

“You were so good baby…” he leaned down close to your lips in suggestion of a kiss, only to smirk and pull away when you lifted your head to meet him, and then sucked another mark on your neck. You couldn’t stop the moan that escaped you; the man was incorrigible.

You felt Brian grin at that as well, and then your skin tingled when he murmured your favourite words “…so perfect for me.”

You weren’t quite sure why, but you wanted him to thank him. For tonight, for always being so kind, for showing you things you’d only dreamed of, for giving you his time, for _everything_. So you did. In a trembling, smitten voice. You were like a puddle beneath him, powerless to resist such a man: caught up in his presence, his power over you, at the thought of _who_ he was.

And something within Brian snapped at your reaction, suddenly he wasn’t just sucking at your neck. He pressed you down, hard, into the mattress with his hips. You could feel the hard heat of his cock against your stomach. He groaned above you as he rutted against your skin, and the sensations on your throat turned from mouthing to soft bites. It was masculine; it was dominating, and satisfaction pooled in your gut as you drove him to show this raw side of himself. The self-satisfied arrogance that was as much a part of him as was the gentle concern.

“You’re welcome,” he growled, inhaling your scent as he brushed along your neck with his prominent nose, “My lovely little pet. So thankful for what Daddy gives you.”

Brian reached one hand towards your collar then, and pulled slightly, just as more wetness dripped from your aching pussy. You fucking loved when Brian called himself ‘Daddy’, when he’d decided he was past the pretense of control and just wanted to claim you and provide for you in the most primal way. And his hand at your collar cut your air of just enough so that you were reminded the extent of his need to possess and dominate.

You keened and thrust up against him in encouragement, not that he needed it, and whimpered when the grip at your neck tightened.  
“I think my girl deserves a reward for that, don’t you Y/N?”

You shuddered underneath him, desperately needing some friction between your legs but unwilling to do anything for yourself before Brian gave permission. “Y- yes please Daddy.”

Where the FUCK were Roger and Adam? Playing with each other in the living room? You almost couldn’t handle all of Brian’s attention focused on you at once; you needed them to share the experience. And you knew that the tight coiling in your gut would only get better once the other men witnessed the true nature of your relationship with Brian.

“What do you want beautiful?”

God, anything! Whatever he’d give you. You knew the right response.

“YOU, sir. Whatever you think I need.”

“Do you want Daddy’s cock?” Brian rubbed himself along your skin in an unbearable taunt. “I know you’ve been waiting very long time for it.”

“Yes! _Please!_” 

You were really begging now, just how Brian liked it. You were shocked that he’d offer the best option so quickly, but you weren’t gonna turn it down.

“Yeah?”

“Yes- _please_ Daddy can I have your wonderful cock? I want it so bad… so big and thick-“ you swallowed at the filth of your own words, “-to stretch me wide and make me whole. Take me, please!”

You had no idea where those words were coming from, but Brian’s dirty talk must have been rubbing off.

“Jesus Y/N…” even HE needed to take a second to compute what you’d just said. “How could I say no to that?”

Instantly you were flipped over, and Brian sat himself at the head of the bed, propped up against the pillows. His legs were spread wide so that there was an inviting space between them, and he beckoned your over with a curt command.

“Come here.”

He positioned you above his lap, where his cock stuck proudly up into the air: rosy, dripping and bulbous, nestled amongst grey curls. It was the most erotic thing you’d ever seen, and it was as huge as ever. And THAT was going to be inside of you once more. You could practically feel the glorious stretch already.

You had one leg on either side of Brian’s thighs, your back to his chest, and he slowly guided your hips down with one hand while he lined up his tip to your slick hole with the other. Your thighs were trembling, not from exertion, but from excitement and the sheer fucking amount of arousal he stirred in your body. EVERYTHING ached for him.

You felt the blunt head of his cock at your entrance, and you stilled. Here it was again: the excruciating pleasure of sheathing his thick manhood within your folds, and the determined satisfaction to be able to take all of him. The slight pressure wasn’t enough, and so you pressed down with a moan.

“_Good girl_.” 

Brian groaned the words through clenched teeth at the same time you steeled yourself against the intrusion and willed your muscles to relax around him. It was hard, when you were the one pushing onto him, to ease into the feeling of being pulled open so wide. Fuck! You squeezed your eyes shut, glad Brian couldn’t see your face, as your opening stretched tight. You’d thought you would be looser by now, after giving yourself to him at least twice a day, but that was evidently not the case.

Your breathing came out in ragged huffs: the only thing that would give away the pleasure-pain you were feeling, and Brian’s hands came to settle on your hips. He murmured sweet praise and encouragement, but he didn’t stop you or ask for a colour. You were glad to know he trusted you enough now to say something if you needed to. And you were pretty sure he liked the determination with which you always tried to please him.

“Wonderful Y/N… you’re gorgeous. My beautiful, _good_ girl.” The words spurred you on as the ache faded to need and you slid down his cock, eagerly filling yourself deeper and deeper. “So tight for me… and always exactly what I need.”

You felt like you were about to explode, with your inner walls molded around Brian’s long, hard shaft so delightfully far inside you, and his smooth voice in your ear. All you could feel, all you could think about was HIM. His lean thighs under your bottom, his soft tummy against you back, and his big cock splitting your folds.

“God- Daddy…” you moaned as you sunk impossibly further down on him, “…you’re so… big.”

You knew you always said that, and you were slightly embarrassed by your lack of eloquence, but it was fucking true. And you _liked_ to feel a bit embarrassed in Brian’s lap. Besides, you could barely think straight with his dick reaching so far inside. You had to bottom out soon!

Brian laughed a bit at your helplessness, especially as you continued to rock more and more of him inside you desperately. It was your own fault you were going at such a slow pace, but you couldn’t help but savor every moment of his flesh sliding and stretching against your nerves.

“God _and_ Daddy? Why thank you darling.” Brian’s lilting voice made you tremble further.

You knew he was joking, but at the moment he certainly felt like a god to you. No meager man could be as smart, as beautiful, and as talented as Brian May. Not to mention the otherworldly presence that followed him around. If he wanted to be a god you’d be first in line for worship.

You finally bottomed out, feeling the tip of his cock brush against the end of your channel and send you into a mini flutter of ecstasy, before pushing yourself that final little bit to sit properly on his hips, stretching against your muscles. It felt like you were crammed full, stuffed to the absolute brim with his flesh, and stuck like a puppet under his control.

You gasped and threw your head back at the incredible sensation, and Brian finally let go of your hips when your bottom pressed into his skin. God, you felt like you were being impaled… with a rod of tortuous pleasure.

One of Brian’s hands reached around to settle on your lower abdomen, just above your sex. He spread his long fingers across your skin and your muscles trembled under the warmth of his hand. It was deliciously possessive. His other hand slid from your hip up to your throat and clamped over your collar. You’d never felt more wanted, more _owned_.

“Just rest now baby, and feel me inside you.” Brian drawled into your ear with hot breath. “Feel how your little pussy trembles around my cock with every movement.”

You did as he said, never one to disobey Brian, and rocked your hips slightly upon him to feel his hardness within. It was all too much and not enough at once, and you moaned wantonly in his lap.

“Does it feel good, pet?” Brian tugged at your collar on the last word, and your walls fluttered just as he’d said. “You’re _mine._ And though we’re having fun with Roger and Adam tonight, I want you to remember whose cock stuffs you _this_ full. WHO it is that makes you feel this way. And WHO this pretty little body belongs to.”

“You do Brian… You’re the one who makes me feel this good.” You could barely form sentences with the huge presence of him inside, commanding you, _claiming_ you, and making you his. “You’re the one I want to give myself to. I’m yours Daddy.”

Brian seemed immensely satisfied with that, and gave your throat another squeeze in his big hand. 

“_Good girl_… then we can call the others in.”

Oh, of course. All this- Brian’s blatant possessiveness and control since you started to leave the pool- was meant to be a hard reminder who you belonged to. Your heart suddenly clenched in understanding, just as your core did around his cock. You loved any time Brian wanted to show his ownership. Hell… you reveled in the others seeing his marks on your skin, but he didn’t need to go to all this trouble. You knew who you wanted to be with; you knew who you _loved_. And you weren’t going anywhere. You just hoped you showed him that enough.

Nervous energy would have run through you as Brian raised his voice to bring Roger and Adam into the room, if it wasn’t for his hard member stealing all the focus you had. You hadn’t done much cock warming before, and the feeling of him so large inside, but not moving, was teasing you beyond comprehension. You should have known it was too early for you to get exactly what you wanted, but there was a slight consolation in that you knew it was just as hard for Brian.

You heard footsteps at the door, and looked to see Roger and Adam arrive shortly after Brian’s call. They’d obviously been up to no good themselves, for the singer was already hard and leaking again, and Roger’s cheeks were flushed red. The older man’s cock seemed to be interested too, and you knew that Brian was correct in his assumption earlier. He could go for another round.

“Should’ve known you’d start without us Bri… you’ve always been a fucking hypocrite.” Roger’s voice dropped to a lower, slower drawl in an impression of the guitarist. “You need to learn some _control_ darling.”

You chuckled silently at the drummer’s admittedly good impersonation, and then immediately regretted it when the movement made your muscles clench around Brian’s cock. The stretch was delicious agony.

Brian was none too pleased that you found the display amusing, judging from the warning squeeze of his fingers into your skin even as Roger winked at you.

“Watch your tone Roger,” he answered back sharply, “And get on the fucking bed.”

Oh yeah… you almost forgot you hadn’t sucked any cock yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it! BTW, my Instagram is @brilover123 if anyone wants to talk there. Or leave a comment here! Either way I'll see it :) Love you all


	59. Back to the Bedroom (Alternate)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> non-daddy kink version of previous chapter :)

Oh… _Oh._

It definitely wasn’t just Roger who had made a mess then.

Poor Adam was as red as he could possibly be with the blueish pool lights shining on his skin. The result was a slight purple blush quickly spreading across his cheeks and bare chest as he stood still in Brian’s arms. The only sound he made was a trebling moan, which both pulled at your heart strings and ignited your core.

Brian’s hand was still gripped around the younger man’s now-very-sensitive dick, teasing and pulling the sweet sounds from his beautiful voice box. You knew firsthand how those long, devilish fingers could seize control of your entire body with a well-practiced gesture, and currently they were playing Adams softening cock.

“Just couldn’t help yourself, could you?” Brian wasn’t kind in his tone either, using every trick he had to torment the singer with that low, sinful drawl. “_Naughty boy_.”

God you were way too into watching the way he placed Adam so carefully under his spell. You could feel your inner muscles clench in anticipation as you marveled at the power he wielded so easily… so _desperately_. Like he couldn’t help himself from trying to consume each and every one of you here tonight. He needed EVERYTHING: every glazed eye and awe-struck face. And fuck, you didn’t know about the others, but YOU needed desperately to give it to him. Just to see what he would do with it. 

Currently he was waiting for a reply from Adam, and after a moment of not receiving one, his free hand shot up through the water to grip just below his perfectly trimmed beard. Sinewy lines of muscle cast shadows on Brian’s forearm, moving slightly when he pressed down on the younger man’s throat: not hard, not rough. But as a reminder.

“I like it when my questions are given a proper response Adam.”

Both your and Adam’s eyes filled with more inky blankness. The things this man could do with a strong voice. 

“Sorry… I-” The poor boy was struggling not to give away his nervous arousal as he tried to speak around Brian’s hand on his neck. “No. I couldn’t help it.”

Brian hummed then, a long, low thing that almost more resembled a purr. And your insides melted.

“…Why?”

“…’Cause I really liked touching Roger’s cock.” Adam swallowed, reddened further at Roger’s resulting moan, and flicked his eyes to yours when he realized Brian wasn’t yet satisfied. When his huge hand stayed stroking under his jaw.

You nodded in encouragement, feeling your own flutter of nerves in your stomach. Adam was certainly more experienced than you, but you were more experienced with BRIAN. You knew what he wanted; it was almost instinctual. That primal connection that spurred the guitarist to take you in the first place. And Adam was just checking if he was about to say the right thing.

“…And your hand felt too good around me… Sir.”

Brilliant. Your chest swelled when the younger man uttered the words. Complements, obedience and submission. Brian would eat it up, you knew. And then he would eat you.

The pupils of Brian’s eyes expanded as you watched, and a warm weight settled within you when your instincts were confirmed. His lips parted and those sharp canines glinted in the light. Fucking hell you loved it when he let the admiration fill him. He was needy; he was controlling, and exceedingly arrogant. But you adored every bit of it. It was either fill that huge ego… or watch it tumble over, and you knew which one you preferred. You wanted your big, smug Bri.

“That’s much better Adam, thank you. And I’ll let this one pass… but for the rest of the night I want you to ask permission for your orgasms just like Y/N. Understand?”

Brian squeezed the singer’s throat slightly for emphasis, enjoying the way his breath hitched way too much for such a gentle man. The dichotomy was so intriguing.

“Yes.”

Brian still didn’t let go.

“…Sir.”

Adam had given him the title for the first time moments ago, and now he wasn’t going to let him forget it. He’d worked hard within that magnificent brain of his to establish control tonight. 

“_Good boy_.”

And then finally he released Adam from his grip and stepped away, leaving the singer frozen and a dark heat in your gut.

…

Once Roger had woken up form whatever blissed out haze he’d been in, which didn’t take all too long considering how much he seemed to love watching Adam squirm against Brian, he suggested that you all head to his hotel room. The idea was met with obvious enthusiasm.

“Wonderful idea Rog…” Brian said, flicking his deep eyes from one willing subject to the other, “…What do you think lovelies?

Adam nodded at once, looking just as eager as you felt, and you bobbed your head in agreement. But you also knew Brian liked verbal confirmation, so you found your voice.

“Yes Sir.”

“Excellent!” His voice was high and innocent, before deepening to a sultry drawl. “Then Y/N can show you both how much she likes sucking cock.”

_Fuck._ You were swept along by Brian’s arms before you could really answer, dangling easily as he pulled you through the water towards the ladder near the chairs and where he’d thrown you in. Your stomach rolled at his sudden impatience, and the anticipation of getting to stretch your lips around his fat dick flooded down every nerve in your body. You could practically taste his musk already. 

Brian’s long strides took you deeper and deeper. Soon you couldn’t touch the bottom and had to swim awkwardly with one of your hands grasped in his. Brian of course still walked with his shoulders above the surface- the bloody giant. You could hear excited chuckles coming from Roger and Adam as they hurried to catch up, walking back up the stairs and around the pool like normal humans.

You wondered what on earth had possessed Brian to drag you this way, until you arrived at the ladder and he prompted you to climb first with a smug little flick of his head. That glimmer of naughtiness in his wise old eyes was back, and you supressed a small tremor as realization hit.  
He’d be getting a nice view of your pussy as you climbed the ladder. Well… that, and the fucking teeth marks he’d left on your ass.

Jesus Brian… all that for a little look? Something burned inside you at just how much he must enjoy your body, and how much he loved to see his marks left all over it. And the position would be humiliating, only briefly, to give you that sweet taste of his dark eyes roaming over your curves unashamedly.

You pulled yourself up out of the pool, now fully aware of the streams of water running down your skin. Brian hummed at the sight of your full bottom gleaming in the moonlight and didn’t hesitate to give it a light swat as you passed. Your arms were shaking as you clasped the cold metal railing. Arousal pooled between your legs. This man was too much to handle, smirking devilishly as he rubbed and patted your backside the whole way up the ladder. The touch was possessive, and you wanted more. You were Brian’s toy tonight. No matter if he decided to share any more or not, you needed him to use you. 

And fuck you were pretty sure he would.

Brian hauled himself up behind you soon after you stood on the patio. The height and the feel of his body against your back were overwhelming: so big and steady. Confident. In control. He was all you could think about, even as he grabbed your naked waist and led you to meet the other men by Roger’s sliding glass door. God you needed to please him in bed tonight. You ached for it in every fiber of your being. To show Roger and Adam how completely you belonged to this man, who at the moment seemed larger than life.

“Welcome to my humble abode…” Roger opened the door and gestured towards his room as you approached.

You nodded, still walking securely with Brian’s hand at your back, and felt his piercing blue eyes drift over your form as you stepped past him. You would have been a nervous mess if it wasn’t for the guitarist’s touch reminding you who you were here with. 

There was also a short, silent look shared between the old band mates again: a moment of understanding that could only come from many shared experiences. Roger nodded at his friend before he stepped to join you in the room.

It seemed the drummer was fibbing a bit about his ‘abode’, because just as Brian’s rooms always were, Roger’s hotel suite was anything but humble. Gorgeous furniture and artwork filled the large space. You wondered if this luxury ever got stale, glancing to the older men’s apparent ease. You doubted it would for you.

You imagined there would be a king size bed awaiting you in the bedroom. It was a good thing too, considering the three rather large men that would be accompanying you there. Three big, tipsy, experienced men. _God_ they were gonna make a mess of you.

Brian pushed you through the hallway while Roger struggled to get his swim trunks off, hopping around impatiently as he tried to thread his foot through the leg. You could certainly tell he’d been liberal with the birthday drinks, and his unhidden want was incredibly arousing. 

You almost wished you could watch the drummer strip more, but the insistent hand at your back didn’t give you the choice. Brian was in the mood now, so things were moving at a faster pace. Besides… the rest of you’d already come once.

You were led away from the other two and pushed into the bedroom by Brian.

“On the bed Y/N.” He uttered the order with complete confidence you’d obey, and a new gush of slick ran between your legs when he pushed your back and tossed you towards Roger’s mattress.

You landed in a soft heap and turned to face up just in time to see Brian kick off his swimsuit and stalk towards you. The sight of his heavy balls and large, bobbing erection sent an instinctual gasp of air into your lungs, and Brian’s pleased chuckle reverberated through the room. His broad chest was over you immediately, invading your space and making you feel small and helpless beneath him. Your heart fluttered and your thighs clenched; you were _his_ to take as he pleased. God how you wanted him to use you, to fill you with that thick cock and pump every drop of his pleasure into you until it overflowed and dripped and there was no mistake who you belonged to. 

You had absolutely no idea where Roger and Adam were at this point because all you could focus on was that heated hazel stare and the erotic embrace of his panted breaths on your face.

“You were so good baby…” he leaned down close to your lips in suggestion of a kiss, only to smirk and pull away when you lifted your head to meet him, and then sucked another mark on your neck. You couldn’t stop the moan that escaped you; the man was incorrigible.

You felt Brian grin at that as well, and then your skin tingled when he murmured your favourite words “…so perfect for me.”

You weren’t quite sure why, but you wanted him to thank him. For tonight, for always being so kind, for showing you things you’d only dreamed of, for giving you his time, for _everything_. So you did. In a trembling, smitten voice. You were like a puddle beneath him, powerless to resist such a man: caught up in his presence, his power over you, at the thought of _who_ he was.

And something within Brian snapped at your reaction, suddenly he wasn’t just sucking at your neck. He pressed you down, hard, into the mattress with his hips. You could feel the hard heat of his cock against your stomach. He groaned above you as he rutted against your skin, and the sensations on your throat turned from mouthing to soft bites. It was masculine; it was dominating, and satisfaction pooled in your gut as you drove him to show this raw side of himself. The self-satisfied arrogance that was as much a part of him as was the gentle concern.

“You’re welcome,” he growled, inhaling your scent as he brushed along your neck with his prominent nose, “My lovely little pet. So thankful for what only _I_ can give you.”

Brian reached one hand towards your collar then, and pulled slightly, just as more wetness dripped from your aching pussy. You fucking loved when Brian got like this, when he’d decided he was past the pretense of control and just wanted to claim you and provide for you in the most primal way. And his hand at your collar cut your air of just enough so that you were reminded the extent of his need to possess and dominate.

You keened and thrust up against him in encouragement, not that he needed it, and whimpered when the grip at your neck tightened.  
“I think my girl deserves a reward for that, don’t you Y/N?”

You shuddered underneath him, desperately needing some friction between your legs but unwilling to do anything for yourself before Brian gave permission. “Y- yes please Sir.”

Where the FUCK were Roger and Adam? Playing with each other in the living room? You almost couldn’t handle all of Brian’s attention focused on you at once; you needed them to share the experience. And you knew that the tight coiling in your gut would only get better once the other men witnessed the true nature of your relationship with Brian.

“What do you want beautiful?”

God, anything! Whatever he’d give you. You knew the right response.

“YOU, sir. Whatever you think I need.”

“Do you want my cock?” Brian rubbed himself along your skin in an unbearable taunt. “I know you’ve been waiting very long time for it.”

“Yes! _Please!_” 

You were really begging now, just how Brian liked it. You were shocked that he’d offer the best option so quickly, but you weren’t gonna turn it down.

“Yeah?”

“Yes- _please_ Sir can I have your wonderful cock? I want it so bad… so big and thick-“ you swallowed at the filth of your own words, “-to stretch me wide and make me whole. Take me, please!”

You had no idea where those words were coming from, but Brian’s dirty talk must have been rubbing off.

“Jesus Y/N…” even HE needed to take a second to compute what you’d just said. “How could I say no to that?”

Instantly you were flipped over, and Brian sat himself at the head of the bed, propped up against the pillows. His legs were spread wide so that there was an inviting space between them, and he beckoned your over with a curt command.

“Come here.”

He positioned you above his lap, where his cock stuck proudly up into the air: rosy, dripping and bulbous, nestled amongst grey curls. It was the most erotic thing you’d ever seen, and it was as huge as ever. And THAT was going to be inside of you once more. You could practically feel the glorious stretch already.

You had one leg on either side of Brian’s thighs, your back to his chest, and he slowly guided your hips down with one hand while he lined up his tip to your slick hole with the other. Your thighs were trembling, not from exertion, but from excitement and the sheer fucking amount of arousal he stirred in your body. EVERYTHING ached for him.

You felt the blunt head of his cock at your entrance, and you stilled. Here it was again: the excruciating pleasure of sheathing his thick manhood within your folds, and the determined satisfaction to be able to take all of him. The slight pressure wasn’t enough, and so you pressed down with a moan.

“_Good girl_.” 

Brian groaned the words through clenched teeth at the same time you steeled yourself against the intrusion and willed your muscles to relax around him. It was hard, when you were the one pushing onto him, to ease into the feeling of being pulled open so wide. Fuck! You squeezed your eyes shut, glad Brian couldn’t see your face, as your opening stretched tight. You’d thought you would be looser by now, after giving yourself to him at least twice a day, but that was evidently not the case.

Your breathing came out in ragged huffs: the only thing that would give away the pleasure-pain you were feeling, and Brian’s hands came to settle on your hips. He murmured sweet praise and encouragement, but he didn’t stop you or ask for a colour. You were glad to know he trusted you enough now to say something if you needed to. And you were pretty sure he liked the determination with which you always tried to please him.

“Wonderful Y/N… you’re gorgeous. My beautiful, _good_ girl.” The words spurred you on as the ache faded to need and you slid down his cock, eagerly filling yourself deeper and deeper. “So tight for me… and always exactly what I need.”

You felt like you were about to explode, with your inner walls molded around Brian’s long, hard shaft so delightfully far inside you, and his smooth voice in your ear. All you could feel, all you could think about was HIM. His lean thighs under your bottom, his soft tummy against you back, and his big cock splitting your folds.

“God- Sir…” you moaned as you sunk impossibly further down on him, “…you’re so… big.”

You knew you always said that, and you were slightly embarrassed by your lack of eloquence, but it was fucking true. And you _liked_ to feel a bit embarrassed in Brian’s lap. Besides, you could barely think straight with his dick reaching so far inside. You had bottom out soon.

Brian laughed a bit at your helplessness, especially as you continued to rock more and more of him inside you desperately. It was your own fault you were going at such a slow pace, but you couldn’t help but savor every moment of his flesh sliding and stretching against your nerves.  


“God _and_ Sir? Why thank you darling.” Brian’s lilting voice made you tremble further.

You knew he was joking, but at the moment he certainly felt like a god to you. No meager man could be as smart, as beautiful, and as talented as Brian May. Not to mention the otherworldly presence that followed him around. If he wanted to be a god you’d be first in line for worship.

You finally bottomed out, feeling the tip of his cock brush against the end of your channel and send you into a mini flutter of ecstasy, before pushing yourself that final little bit to sit properly on his hips, stretching against your muscles. It felt like you were crammed full, stuffed to the absolute brim with his flesh, and stuck like a puppet under his control.

You gasped and threw your head back at the incredible sensation, and Brian finally let go of your hips when your bottom pressed into his skin. God, you felt like you were being impaled… with a rod of tortuous pleasure.

One of Brian’s hands reached around to settle on your lower abdomen, just above your sex. He spread his long fingers across your skin and your muscles trembled under the warmth of his hand. It was deliciously possessive. His other hand slid from your hip up to your throat and clamped over your collar. You’d never felt more wanted, more _owned_.

“Just rest now baby, and feel me inside you.” Brian drawled into your ear with hot breath. “Feel how your little pussy trembles around my cock with every movement.”

You did as he said, never one to disobey Brian, and rocked your hips slightly upon him to feel his hardness within. It was all too much and not enough at once, and you moaned wantonly in his lap.

“Does it feel good, pet?” Brian tugged at your collar on the last word, and your walls fluttered just as he’d said. “You’re _mine._ And though we’re having fun with Roger and Adam tonight, I want you to remember whose cock stuffs you _this_ full. WHO it is that makes you feel this way. And WHO this pretty little body belongs to.”

“You do Brian… You’re the one who makes me feel this good.” You could barely form sentences with the huge presence of him inside, commanding you, _claiming_ you, and making you his. “You’re the one I want to give myself to. I’m yours.”

Brian seemed immensely satisfied with that, and gave your throat another squeeze in his big hand. 

“_Good girl_… then we can call the others in.”

Oh, of course. All this- Brian’s blatant possessiveness and control since you started to leave the pool- was meant to be a hard reminder who you belonged to. Your heart suddenly clenched in understanding, just as your core did around his cock. You loved any time Brian wanted to show his ownership. Hell… you reveled in the others seeing his marks on your skin, but he didn’t need to go to all this trouble. You knew who you wanted to be with; you knew who you _loved_. And you weren’t going anywhere. You just hoped you showed him that enough.

Nervous energy would have run through you as Brian raised his voice to bring Roger and Adam into the room, if it wasn’t for his hard member stealing all the focus you had. You hadn’t done much cock warming before, and the feeling of him so large inside, but not moving, was teasing you beyond comprehension. You should have known it was too early for you to get exactly what you wanted, but there was a slight consolation in that you knew it was just as hard for Brian.

You heard footsteps at the door, and looked to see Roger and Adam arrive shortly after Brian’s call. They’d obviously been up to no good themselves, for the singer was already hard and leaking again, and Roger’s cheeks were flushed red. The older man’s cock seemed to be interested too, and you knew that Brian was correct in his assumption earlier. He could go for another round.

“Should’ve known you’d start without us Bri… you’ve always been a fucking hypocrite.” Roger’s voice dropped to a lower, slower drawl in an impression of the guitarist. “You need to learn some _control_ darling.”

You chuckled silently at the drummer’s admittedly good impersonation, and then immediately regretted it when the movement made your muscles clench around Brian’s cock. The stretch was delicious agony.

Brian was none too pleased that you found the display amusing, judging from the warning squeeze of his fingers into your skin even as Roger winked at you.

“Watch your tone Roger,” he answered back sharply, “And get on the fucking bed.”

Oh yeah… you almost forgot you hadn’t sucked any cock yet.


	60. Birthday Present: 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long!! I kinda struggle writing these multi-person chapters. We're approaching the end though ;)
> 
> Hope you like it!

Adam wasted no time jumping onto the mattress to join you, following Brian’s request with ready obedience, the rewards of which had been drilled into him earlier in the pool. Your muscles clenched around Brian as his weight shook the bed slightly, and as his wide pupils sent flames of heat into your gut. You loved how much the singer clearly adored the older men, enough to give them exactly what they wanted tonight. And he was almost as hopelessly infatuated with Brian as you were. 

Adam’s blue eyes moved down to the place where you and Brian were joined. A wide smile grew on his face and he looked at you knowingly, wagging his eyebrows subtly at the sight of Brian’s arms around your torso and neck. You felt a hot blush paint your cheeks as he held your gaze. He knew how happy you were to be filled and owned, and he probably even guessed how your stomach was rolling delectably because you got to show him and Roger how Brian liked to take you. Perhaps he was even a little jealous. 

The pressure of Adam’s focus, and Roger’s, was perfect. You _wanted_ them to see you sitting in Brian’s lap, taking his cock like a good girl, and slowly melting in his embrace. It was so good to be seen giving yourself over unashamedly for his pleasure. And you were sure the others could tell you liked it: being put so clearly in your place. 

Roger took more time to meander across the room. He was naked and semi-aroused, but supremely confident in himself and his body. A smirk tugged at his mustache too- when he ran those shining eyes up and down your body to admire your position- and he brushed a hand through his hair where it had fallen out of place after whatever he and Adam got up to. 

Yes, the birthday boy was certainly trying to act cool and unaffected. Unfortunately for him he was a terrible actor; it was one of the things you were starting to appreciate about him. The man wore his heart on his sleeve. What you saw was what you got, and there was nothing needlessly complicated or involved- he enjoyed you and you enjoyed him. He was a perfect balance for Brian’s habit of twisting your mind. 

You watched Roger’s expression darken as he drew himself closer and placed himself beside Adam on the bed. He too reveled in the way Brian had buried himself within you- not waiting or caring for what the other two wanted. Perhaps because it was a reminder that they were still the same naughty boys they’d always been. 

“So what do you expect us to do then?” Roger queried the guitarist pointedly. “Seeing as you’ve already gone and forgotten about everyone else...” 

“I haven’t forgotten,” Brian interrupted the drummer as he trailed off, “I just thought I’d have some fun myself. You should be grateful Y/N is here at all- putting up with your drunken ass.” 

“I DO appreciate it Bri... you know that.” 

“Then you better start to _show_ me. Like we discussed earlier. I won’t tell you again.” 

It wasn’t lost on you that Brian manipulated his conversation with Roger just as he always did with you, like he was completely incapable of admitting any wrongdoing. He put the drummer on the defensive in an instant, now working to explain his own actions to Bri. You could listen to the two of them bicker all day. Especially when it meant you got to hear and feel Brian’s stern voice penetrate through you. He was amazingly stubborn, and God help you if it wasn’t the most attractive thing right now. Your poor trembling pussy was stretched so wide around his cock and he was arguing as if you weren’t even there, or as if your willingness was the most casual thing in the world. You were here and he was horny- enough said. You were his to use. 

And Roger must have liked Brian’s clipped tone as well, for his mouth dropped open a tiny bit and his eyes widened. He’d been staring all this time, as you and Adam waited for instruction. Neither of you were getting in the middle of this. 

“I know, I know...” The drummer finally answered and his raspy voice trailed off, even as he tried to cover his reaction. “I'm sure you’ve got a wonderful birthday night in store.” 

Adam and you shared a look as Roger stared at Brian, his bearded face at first stubborn, then struggling to relax. The sexual tension and energy were thick and consuming: like everyone was waiting for someone to make the first move. But Brian just kept you all waiting until Roger was in the frame of mind that he wanted. 

“I do. So be good for me and stop talking _back_.” You could tell Brian had clenched his teeth in frustration by the end of his sentence, judging from the windy sound his voice picked up. 

You heard Roger gulp. 

“I thought—" 

“Don’t act like you didn't ask for it.” Brian interrupted Roger again, suddenly hard-voiced and dark-eyed. He gripped onto your skin without thinking and you could once again feel the coiled power in his arms. He clearly wouldn’t be happy if his friend was backing out of whatever plans they made, and he didn’t like to be embarrassed in front of you and Adam. “Unless something’s changed?” 

“No. It hasn’t.” 

“Good.” 

Another flash of understanding passed between the two men, and after a moment Roger’s eyes softened and his lips pulled into a smile. He looked almost fond. With a slight undercurrent of irritation. 

“You’re a frighteningly smug bastard when you get like this.” 

Brian chuckled and vibrated beneath you. “Probably...” His voice was low and you didn’t need to see his face to picture the smirk that would be there as he teased his friend. “...and you love it.” 

Brian punctuated his point by reaching up to squeeze one of your tits, pawing at your curves with his huge hands as he pleased. You shivered at his touch and fought back a moan as your nipples hardened. Roger wasn’t the only one who loved Brian’s arrogance. You were absolutely thrilled with the cocksure way he touched your body. 

And Adam was almost drooling beside you at the sight. He looked like he was in heaven, watching Brian show this side of himself so freely. You knew he was in deep now, ensnared by the whirlwind of teases and praise that the guitarist threw out. You felt the same. Brian was going to work Adam hard tonight, until he wanted him so bad he’d do anything, and then he’d give just enough to make the singer want _more_. Brian had him now and wasn’t ever going to let go. Even as he fondled your chest he was probably boring those dark eyes into the two other men. Your walls fluttered down Brian’s length again. They looked divine as they watched him play with you.

Roger’s cock had filled during the exchange as well, and your eyes were drawn to the evidence of his arousal. That confirmed the suspicions you had all night. He wanted someone to make him feel dirty, and small: a greedy boy that needed to be put in his place on his birthday. But who could do that when you were a wealthy, powerful rock star? Well... an older, bigger, authoritative rock star that knew you well enough to know what you wanted even if you weren’t so sure yourself. 

God, _everyone_ in the room was hanging off of Brian’s every fucking word. It was deliciously arousing, and your skin prickled just from being in contact with such raw power. This man was enjoying himself inside YOU. 

But you did agree with Roger a little bit earlier; Brian was getting too caught up in trying to establish his control tonight, and somehow didn’t seem to see that you were all already more than eager to do what he wanted. Nobody here was gonna complain if he started delegating orders, but he needed to start giving them then. He was usually so perceptive that you could only blame the copious amount of alcohol he’d consumed tonight, which had apparently heightened his stubborn streak ten-fold. And his need for control. It was as if, after the drink, he was trying to make up for losing his usually tight hold over his own actions. 

But you could never make him embarrassed of himself, and you were sure the others wouldn’t either. So it was up to you to remind him how thankful you were for everything. And how much you adored him. 

You started to rock back and forth on his lap, fighting the obscene moan that jumped to your throat when you felt his cock shift deep inside you. You hoped it would feel good enough for Bri that he wouldn’t punish you for moving without his permission, that he would just let go. The resulting low rumble made your muscles clench.

Brian growled quietly in your ear, and this time you thanked his inebriated state. It didn't take much to get him refocused on the task at hand. 

“Alright then, come here darling Adam," he said. "You’ve been so good tonight… so wonderful for us.”

Adam crawled towards you on the bed, settling just beside where you sat on Brian. You could almost get lost in his wet eyes and open mouth, in how he looked at the older man. But then you remembered your purpose here.

“What do you want me to do Sir?” Your voice was soft and submissive, although you didn’t think it could be any other way at this point. 

Brian felt so good inside you, claiming every single cell in your body. You wanted to remind him that you weren’t going anywhere- that there was nowhere else you’d ever want to be- and Brian’s grip finally relaxed on your torso so you could grind against him properly.

“You can show our lovely boy just how good that little mouth of yours is.” 

Brian’s hand that had loosened from your hips trailed up your skin to finger at your collar. You knew everyone was watching what he was doing, and your stomach rolled as he reminded them who you belonged to once again.

“And Roger can sit and watch what he’ll get later…” A warm huff hit the back of your neck. “…If he can wait that long.”

You doubted YOU could wait honestly. 

“Does that sound good?”

“Yes-“ “Please Sir-“

You and Adam both spoke at the same time, and your eyes met once again. You were slightly embarrassed that Adam had answered so much better than you, and felt a surge of competitiveness rise, but Brian didn’t seem to mind. He chuckled at your eagerness and lifted you slightly so he could shift underneath. You were always impressed by how easy it seemed to be for him.

“Go ahead then.”

Adam shuffled on his knees and placed one alongside Brian’s thigh, and the other in the space between his legs that he’d just opened up. Blue eyes looked down at you in a slight question, and you smiled at him to show how ready you were for this. You cared for Adam; you’d bonded incredibly quickly tonight. If Brian wanted you to do this you had absolutely nothing against it. You were all here to make each other feel good.

Adam’s healthy cock bobbed near your face, complete with a bead of ready precome sitting at the head. The poor man had been waiting for a while since the pool. You could help him out now, you were certain. His penis was certainly inviting- fresh from the water. Long and thick and proportional to his notable stature. But you couldn’t help the tiny pulse of satisfaction inside when you saw he wasn’t quite as well-endowed as Brian. Size didn’t really matter after all, but you knew it would help the eldest’s needy ego. And you’d be able to do this very well.

The singer whined as soon as you placed your lips around him, pulling him closer by the back of his thighs. You could still taste a bit of the chlorine from earlier, but it was overpowered by Adam’s own flavour. Tart, but sweeter than the taste you’d come to associate with Brian.

You pushed your head down the singer’s shaft and stroked your tongue back and forth along the underside, taking in the way his legs clenched when you sucked him deep, and reveling in the long groan that came from your other side. Roger obviously enjoyed the show. 

You’d never experienced this before- being filled from both ends by two gorgeous men. Sure, Adam’s dick in your mouth didn’t thrust and _take_ like Brian did, and the guitarist’s hips weren’t moving much at the moment, but God you could feel his cock every time Adam moaned and your muscles clenched. 

And there was more, because the more you thought about it the more you trembled at the knowledge that Roger was watching it all. Looking at you rocking your hips desperately, warming Brian’s cock, and licking Adam’s dick because that’s what you’d been told to do.

“Does that feel good darling?” Brian’s voice rose above the cacophony of moans and the wet sounds of sex.

You hummed around Adam’s length to answer, only realizing that the question wasn’t directed at you when the younger man gave a throaty sigh.

“Yes Brian… Sir. Thank you.”

_Fuck._ Adam was damn good at this. You were dripping wet just listening to him talk to Bri, who was finally starting to move within you: to forget the complications and relax into the pleasure, to take what he needed from you again.

“You’re welcome. Now we can really give ol’ Rog a show.”

You heard nothing then, but felt Adam’s weight shift as he was pulled towards Brian. The movement made you choke a bit as his cock went down your throat. You couldn’t care less though, because the mental image you had of the guitarist manhandling an overwhelmed Adam and plunging his tongue into his mouth was divine.

There were only sloppy, wet sounds everywhere, plus the almost pained moan and string of whispered expletives from Roger.

With Brian’s hands occupied taming Adam, you were much more free to move on his lap. It must have been what he wanted as well, because there was nothing that stopped you from finding your own release as you started bobbing on his thick cock. You moved your ass up and down in short thrusts, moaning around Adam every time you felt Brian’s flesh brush the nerves so deep inside. Truly, no one else could fill you so full.

You could practically feel Adam’s cock pulse over your tongue. He wouldn’t last much longer with Brian ravaging his mouth and you working your hardest below. You doubled down, and took him deep, as deep as you could go. Your own climax was approaching again as well, with your pussy so wet and so wide around Brian it didn’t take much. Plus the fucking depravity going on above you.

Soon, you sensed the singer struggle to pull away from Brian’s grip.

“Please… I need to come Sir.”

Adam’s voice was raspy and weak, so much the opposite of how it was usually. Your walls pulsed against the hard member within you, trying to somehow relieve the huge pressure that had built in your throbbing, swollen folds.

Brian immediately reached down between you and pulled the younger man’s cock from your lips, taking a trail of spit and precome with it. You were reeling from the sudden loss, and kept your mouth hanging open dumbly as you watched long, strong fingers wrap around the saliva-coated length.

“Good boy for remembering,” Brian’s voice was equally raw, giving it a growly, dark quality. He pulled fast and rough at Adam’s shaft, pressing it up against his own taught stomach. 

You watched the singer’s hips thrust weakly against him, desperately trying to reach for that last bit of sweet pleasure. He was incoherent: just a panting, heaving mess.

“Now… come for me.”

Brian’s tenor reverberated around the room as it always did when he wanted it to, and you watched as Adam fell apart in his hand again, inches from your face. The singer fell silent with pleasure and simply twitched as his release took him. Thick spurts of come coated his own stomach and chest, as well as Brian’s hand. You couldn’t look away.

“_Good boy_.”

The world seemed to freeze as you stared and Adam pulsed with pleasure. He contracted a few more times before falling back to the mattress, exhausted and covered with his own release. It was one of the most exotic things you’d ever seen, with his makeup finally smudged beyond recognition. The only other thought that filled your head was of Brian’s thick cock inside you. The cock that belonged to the man who had just devastated your friend so. God how you needed it. You were _so_ close to having been able to come before Adam. You just needed…

Brian’s same come-covered hand came down and pressed against your clit expertly.

“You can come too Y/N.”

No words came to your mouth before the world’s most talented index finger drove you equally insane. It was SO much so quickly, and you were amazingly oversensitive after being teased so long. You couldn’t help yourself; you came fast and hard as your inner muscles tightened and tried in vain to contract around his huge cock that had stretched them for so long.

You practically whimpered and felt all your limbs go numb as you coated Brian with slick, but he remained as hard and swollen as ever. It was like your body had to work around his at this point, and you’d never felt anything so dirty. You felt _slutty_, and bratty, enjoying your release when Brian was still rock solid inside you. But that’s what he’d wanted, and fuck you’d always give him what he wanted.

Brian murmured praises in your ear as you eventually relaxed and stopped twitching around his cock, petting your skin with his hands. You loved him; you loved everything he made you feel and everything that he was. Even drunk and smug and stubborn.

Finally, your favourite voice spoke up over the heavy breathing of the two youngest.

“Your turn Rog.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So?? Was it worth the wait?


	61. Birthday Present: 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daddy kink warning for this chapter!! It's gonna take me a little while to post the alternate version this time sorry. Some time today though!  
Our foursome finishes with a bang. Sorry it's taken so long, but this is a nice long chapter to make up for it. :)

“Jesus Christ Bri,” Roger said breathlessly, staring at Adam’s painted, shuddering chest and your sprawled legs, “You’ve outdone yourself tonight.”

“We’re not done yet.”

Brian shifted under you again as he spoke, and you felt his cock nudge your cervix again: reawakening the nerves that had flared so recently. Your body would always be ready for what Bri wanted to give it, or he would _make_ it ready.

Roger took the hint and came closer to the place on the huge mattress where Adam was still lying. His eyes were huge and appeared to be taking in every bit of information they could, blown with lust. There were tiny beads of sweat on his forehead and cheekbones that glistened in the low light. All in all, the drummer looked ready to be ravaged, and the way he was fidgeting impatiently revealed how much he wanted just that.

“Lie down next to Adam.” Brian voiced the command as soon as Roger stopped moving. It wasn’t harsh in any way, and you were almost surprised at how sweet and caring his tone was. The feelings these two men had for each other ran deep.

Roger settled down on the mattress just as Brian asked. You watched intently and swallowed as you saw his erection jutting out from greying curls, red and ready, just before the smooth curve of his stomach. He was going to use you too tonight, just like Adam had, because Brian allowed it and you were his to please.

Warm hands gripped your hips and pushed you to lean forward and take your weight on your hands and knees. Brian set you over Roger, so that you hovered above his legs and your head was in the perfect spot over his swollen cock. And all the while he remained inside you, sliding into the new position easily as his manhood shifted in your dripping folds. He kneeled behind you and draped himself over your back to talk to Roger. You basked in the feeling of his soft skin against yours and your chest tightened as you tried to believe you were really here: trapped between two rock stars.

“I see you enjoyed the view…” Brian said, with his voice loud next to your ear, “Are you ready now to _behave_?”

Roger nodded.

“See? You’ll do anything for a good fuck Rog… even listen to ME. Nothing’s changed.”

The drummer’s face blushed bright red beneath his beard, and he squeezed his eyes shut while biting his lip.

“Look at me.” Brian’s voice found its hard edge again, and Roger’s big eyes snapped back open. “That’s better. Don’t you want your birthday treat?”

“Yes, of course.”

“How _much_?”

You couldn’t fight the deep, curling, tensing of your insides against Brian’s cock as he made Roger beg. Brian would be able to feel how much it turned you on when he lorded himself over his friend. He knew how he affected you and he was teasing you just as much as he was Roger.

“So much Bri- I want it…” You could tell Roger was struggling to say the words, “…please.”

“Yes… good. All those girls you could have Rog, all those parties, and THIS is what you wanted for your Birthday. Getting to taste my lovely girl and feel her mouth around you while I fuck her.” Brian drew each torturous word out. “AND you wanted young Adam. Still such a greedy thing.”

Roger was fighting not to let any whimpering enter his voice. “Please! I just want it so much. You know how had these tours can be.”

The soft tilt of his eyebrows was pleading more than words ever could, and it was enough to make Brian reach a hand out to stroke along his white beard. The gesture seemed intimate and caring, even with the harsh dynamic that had been created, yet there was something more. Brian’s long fingers also traced the drummer’s handsome features simply because they could, and he took his time playing with the moment of control he had over his bandmate. You suspected he was mighty pleased every second those blue eyes stared up at him: getting his way so easily, unlike their regular bickering. 

“Yes I do, and I’m glad you asked me to help you tonight.” Brian’s voice was again sweet and tender, before shifting abruptly and sending a shiver down your back. “Now you’re gonna lie there like the greedy little whore you are and come in Y/N’s pretty mouth.”

You swallowed the lump that had formed in your throat at the same time you watched Roger do the same, with his cheeks now squished as the guitarist tightened his hand. A small moan drifted across the mattress and reminded you Adam was still lying beside. 

Brian’s hand moved from Roger’s face to the back of your head and gripped uncaringly at your hair. He pushed you down towards the drummer’s flushed crotch with all that hidden strength he carried, and your stomach dropped and churned. You knew deep down that everything would stop if you used your safeword, but right now on the surface you felt that there was nothing you could do against Brian, and you were completely at his mercy once more. You _loved_ it.

“Be a good girl and suck this one too Y/N,” Brian growled into your ear, “I know you want to- My little pet.” He mouthed at your neck, just above the collar, and bit your skin as if to remind you once more who put it there. “And I know I’ll enjoy this delicious cunny.”

He thrust into you hard enough to make you rock over Roger, and you felt a sweet flood of liquid rush out to meet him. God, that cock was divine: every vein dragging along your walls so you were aware of ALL of him. Brian could take you, use you, and fill your body with his pleasure in any way he wanted. You lived for it, and would crawl back begging for more.

Before he could rut into you again you plunged your neck down and wrapped your lips around Roger’s cock. You’d do anything Brian said; you had to be good for Daddy before he grew displeased with you. And you’d be lying if you didn’t admit you desperately wanted to show off for him and Rog. You would preen and whimper and take them both, these hugely powerful men, and they’d come undone because of YOU. Fuck that’s what you wanted. You needed to please them.

The drummer hissed in pleasure as soon as his manhood was engulfed in the heat of your mouth, but you didn’t have much time to adjust before Brian thrust again and pushed you further down around his shaft. A tiny gurgle escaped your throat, but you caught yourself and relaxed your jaw as much as possible. Brian laughed lightly above you, enjoying your struggle.

Roger’s cock wasn’t as long as Brian’s, but damn if it wasn’t just as thick. He cut off almost all your air. You forced yourself to forget your gag reflex once again and just let them fuck you, from both ends. You’d never felt so used, yet so appreciated at the same time.

Roger’s slick length plunged into your mouth almost desperately, as his hips thrust up off the bed again and again. He was struggling and searching for his much needed release. You sucked in air when you could and the rest of the time you worked his shaft. The musky salt of his skin was addictive. You couldn’t get enough, licking every inch you could. With Brian pounding your pussy you needed your arms to brace yourself, so you couldn’t use your hands to help. You’d have to get Roger off with just your head.

“That’s it Roggie… good boy. Let go and let us take care of you. Doesn’t her mouth feel good?” Brian egged the younger man on into further desperation with every thrust, and he moaned what responses he could.

“Yes Bri… God! She’s so good. So talented-“ he struggled to form words so caught up in the sensation of Brian driving you onto his cock, “…Eager.”

The eldest chuckled at that one. “Yes she is.”

He thrust particularly hard then and almost pushed your pelvis into Roger’s legs. You couldn’t control the obscene choking sound this time as you swallowed around the thick cock in your throat. Fuck they were brutal, and confident, and almost de-sensitized to their pull over people. But you could tell Brian loved the way you arched your back against his penis to feel him impossibly deeper, thrilled and humbled just to have him use you. And Roger was lost between your wet lips, his throbbing cock appreciating the effort you gave to make it feel good. You’d give them everything you had, and they knew it, but they also reveled in it. 

“Tell me when you’re close.” Brian’s voice was rougher when he spoke next, and Roger nodded quickly into the duvet, apparently too lost for words now.

You felt dripping wet between your legs: tight, hot, and fluttering deep inside every time Brian brushed your nerves. Everything was coiled tight and screaming with agonizing pleasure. At once too much and not enough, dangling on that heightened edge until you’d do anything to get what you needed. Brian’s cock stole your thoughts and your free will, until you were simply a pliant, pleading mess aching to do whatever he wanted.

You couldn’t feel your arms and had forgotten how hard it was to suck Roger’s dick properly, it just WAS now. Your mouth was his, as your pussy was Brian’s. The tip of his cock brushed the back of your throat again and again until he found the rhythm he was looking for, and you adjusted accordingly. God, before you met Brian you would never have guessed you liked giving head this much. It was so poignant to feel the tender, swollen flesh of a penis between your teeth and be trusted enough to bring pleasure, even when struggling to breathe.

Roger thrust and moaned until he couldn't take it any longer.

“I’m close Bri…” a raspy voice was just barely audible over the heavy breathing and the slapping of Brian’s skin hitting yours.

Roger’s hips stuttered against the mattress and his thrusts became fast, erratic and shallow. He was throbbing against your tongue, and you knew he wasn’t lying. You prepared yourself for his release as best you could but you were sure there was gonna be a mess.

It didn’t happen though, as just before you were sure the drummer would come undone, Brian’s tenor called your attention.

“Stop Y/N. NOW.”

You did as he said and winced, confused, when Roger shrieked in frustration. It was a loud, piercing thing, cutting deep to your core. The sheer amount of second hand torture made you clench tight around Brian.

“No Brian! Please! _PLEASE!!!_”

The drummer’s cock bounced desperately in the air, and tears welled up in his long eyelashes. He was a beautiful, writhing, mess. His eyes were shut tight and his jaw clenched hard, before opening wide to release another moan of sheer anguish and arousal. You couldn’t look away.

“Sorry Rog… you asked for it.” Brian was uncompromising. “It’ll be worth it baby. Just relax now, feel how swollen and hard that pretty cock is for me.”

Roger continued to shake his head and beg, but you could tell he was coming back from the edge, just as you were now that Brian had stopped thrusting. All that built up energy was fizzling back into your nerves, strengthening for later, and compressing into something huge.

“You’re beautiful like this,” Brian kept talking as the drummer’s chest rose and fell, “Gorgeous after all these years.” A hushed awe crept into his smooth voice. “I can’t believe it’s been so long Rog. And look at us. Look at _Adam_.”

Roger’s eyes finally opened and flicked around the room. Adam had sat up some time during the debauchery, and was staring at the sight before him with wide eyes and a tortured, but again semi-hard cock. Your heart suddenly twinged as he met your gaze. Everything tonight was too much.

Fuck. You’d almost forgotten all about Adam while you were being filled and used from both ends by two living Gods.

Roger turned back to the guitarist as he continued speaking.

“I know touring is hard as shit, but how could we pass it up? The crowds, the concerts, that fucking _rush_ you get on stage. And all this. Not many people can experience a slice of life like this. You can understand why I wanted it to last a little longer… As you said, ‘You only turn 70 once.’” Brian shifted his weight a bit and pressed his pelvis against you more. His skin was wonderfully sweaty, and you enjoyed the rumble of his voice through the air. “So collect yourself, lie back, and enjoy the fucking brilliance of what we’ve achieved. I’ll let you come properly now.”

The drummer nodded happily, eager to climb to that edge again. “And this time… with Adam?” His voice was soft enough for everyone to tell it would be Brian’s decision if the singer was allowed to join or not.

“Yes, of course. He’s been a very good boy don’t you think?” 

Roger nodded again, the almost childish gesture looking strangely endearing on his bearded face. 

“Adam- “ the singer looked excited as Brian continued, “Feel free to join in. Maybe those lovely lips of yours can keep Roger from moaning so much.”

The younger man grinned like he’d never wanted to do anything more. “Yes Sir.”

Adam crawled to lay right beside the supine drummer, dragging his swelling cock against your hand and his thigh in the process. As soon as he got in position, as if he couldn’t wait any longer, Brian started to slowly thrust into you once more. He rose up higher on his knees, stretching your entrance in a wonderful new direction, and towered over your prostrate form and the two lying men. You turned your head to look at him, ignoring the uncomfortable stretch of your neck.

He was covered with a sheen of sweat that made his chest stand out, proud and mighty above you. The light dusting of white chest hair was more matted than you’d seen it before and sticking to his skin. Saliva pooled in your mouth and you had the sudden urge to lick all those lovely droplets off him, but it was impossible at the moment.

Brian looked like a God, with his sharp, regal features displaying the full confidence and power he carried deep inside. Your heart pounded. You loved this; you loved when he could finally feel good about himself. See how you, and Roger, and Adam, and millions of people all over the fucking planet adored him. And he adored you back.

You could feel him inside, taking your body and using it to feel this way. You wanted _so much_ to give yourself over, to please him. With everything. Your mind as well, falling as you did so easily under his spell. You swallowed the pooled spit and were aware of the cool weight of your collar on your neck. Fuck, how happy you were to belong to this man.

“You ready to come again baby girl?” Brian had arranged his lips into the most attractive smirk you’d ever seen.

“Oh God… _please_ Daddy.”

You didn’t quite realize what you’d said, but saw how Brian’s pupils flared as he stared at you, and then a hot, dark hand twisted your gut. Fuck. You knew your face would be bright red too, as your little secret was outed. You couldn’t tell if you were mortified or incredibly turned on, but you COULD tell which one Brian was. The title had just slipped out, so rightly, especially after he used that nickname for you.

Roger’s eyes widened too, before he threw his head, arched his back, and moaned. “Oh _fuck_… you make her call you Daddy?” 

Brian’s grin spread, overtaking his whole face in a predatory snarl. Immediately your core squeezed with pleasure, and you drew your gaze down to dip below his throat before it all became too much. 

“She _wants_ to call me Daddy. She said it first.” He reached out to grab a fistful of your hair where you were trembling between his arms, and pulled you back up to look at him. “A kinky little thing this one… always desperate for Daddy’s cock.” He threw your head down and started hammering into you again, pushing all the air out of your lungs every time he filled your hole, and you moaned loudly without a care how wanton you looked while he grunted. “She knows who she belongs to.”

God. _Fuck_. You did know. You belonged fully to Brian, body and soul. His pleasure was your pleasure, and you _ached_ to please him. Your walls spasmed already as his cock plunged in and out of you: a dripping wet pussy made to worship his length.

“Get back to sucking, pet.”

Brian pushed your head down again and gripped your collar as he fucked you. His huge hand moved your lips to Roger’s tip, still sticky and wet from being edged so mercilessly, and guided you to take him in.  
Your head spun as you tried to take in all the sensations: Roger’s taste once again in your mouth as you forced yourself down on him, and Brian’s thick cock filling your cunt. It was much the same as it had been the first time, but Brian’s thrusts were much rougher, and more insistent, chasing his pleasure towards completion this time too. As if he’d completed his duty and was rewarding himself by tearing you apart.

The drummer’s moans were even more desperate, but now throaty and muffled by what must be Adam’s mouth. The singer’s hand wandered towards the base of Roger’s shaft and gripped what you didn’t have your tongue on, shifting back and forth to fondle the full, heavy ball sack there as well. God, Roger’s penis felt unbelievably hard and full, practically pulsing with every heartbeat. With the two of you working him he wouldn’t last long.  
And that was clearly what Brian was betting on, because he wasn’t pacing himself at all, and having refrained from an orgasm all night you knew he must be close. The bedroom was filled with wet slurping and slapping as he let himself finally lose control and _take_ what he wanted. What was his. To be that primal, dominant beast you keened before.

Holy hell it was hot, and your willing arousal coated his shaft more than enough. You felt tight everywhere and your muscles were starting to shake with need, the pressure and pleasure building rapidly to where it had been previously. Your clit almost hurt it was so swollen, flaring with desire every time Brian’s big cock dragged against it.

“That’s it baby, suck Roger’s prick nice and deep,” Brian grunted as he thrust, “You’re so good for Daddy.”

His casual use of the dirty taboo was so fucking depraved and sinful, you couldn’t get enough. You wanted everyone to know you were HIS, and that you belonged to him in every possible way. You let a whimper work its way out past Roger’s cock and weakly pushed your ass even higher to feel more of Brian. Be good for Daddy and he’d take care of you.

The words seemed to set Roger off as well, for his hips started to buck wildly beneath you as you choked on his cock. He pulled away from snogging Adam, and took a shuddering breath. You sucked him down harder then, almost forcing the orgasm, to finally push him over that peak of pleasure. All it took was a few more shallow thrusts before he shouted a desperate warning.

“Fuck, Bri, I’m coming. I’m come- FUCK!”

The drummer’s cum came hot and fast into your mouth and down your throat, filling you with his pleasure until you couldn’t take any more. And then it kept coming. His release spilled from your lips and dripped down your chin all over the cock it came from, coating Adam’s hand in the process. You coughed and sputtered, removing yourself when you couldn’t breathe, and dropping a whole lot more ejaculate onto the mattress. You were burning and embarrassed by how messily you’d handled that, but the men didn’t seem to care. 

Roger’s softening cock spilled its last drops just as Brian continued to rut into you, and grunt a final wish.

“Happy fucking Birthday Rog.”

The speed of his thrusts increased, and his grip on your collar tightened now that you were finished with the drummer. He pulled back and restricted your airway enough that you stopped thinking of anything else, the cum on your chin or the gaze of a watching singer. There was just Brian, and his cock dragging so heavy against your walls.

“Good girl Y/N… You did so bloody well. So perfect… Now come for Daddy.”

You cried out pathetically, and a moan was ripped from your throat as Brian smashed the head of his cock into your cervix again and again. You were stretched so wide and stuffed so deep with every thrust. He owned you. He gave you everything you needed. You were nothing but a vessel for his indulgence.

“Come on Baby,” Brian growled like an animal as he filled you, “Come _on._”

“Oh- Daddy! _Daddy!_” You were shouting nonsense, overcome and about to explode as every single nerve in your body flared with burning heat. All you could think about was your Daddy, your _master_. “God- FUCK. Please Daddy… “ Your breath sped up even further and you knew you were lost. “Ahh!”

You came with a back-breaking convulsion, moaning on Brian’s cock as your legs turned to jelly and your cunt squeezed again and again. You were sure you’d collapsed on top of Roger at this point, landing on the sticky come that still painted his skin, and tasting his salty musk on your tongue. 

And Brian kept going, using your quivering hole to bring himself off. Gritting his teeth and growling sensually into the heat of the stuffy room. Your face was pressed into Roger’s stomach as he pounded you into him, and your open mouth moaned again through the drummer’s soft flesh as your orgasm rolled on.

“Please Daddy- fill me, claim me.” You whined, riding the filthy pleasure of the men seeing you submit so fully in front of them. “I need your come so bad.”

You did what you could to push Brian to the edge as well; you knew how much he liked to hear how desperate you were to be his. Especially in front of his bandmates, who were watching every last move.

Brian pulled your collar taught against your trachea and brought your head back to arch your spine almost off of Roger as he found his release. You couldn’t breathe at all, but you didn’t care. He was so caught up in his own pleasure that he’d almost forgotten about you for the moment and was simply using your body. It was everything you wanted: to help him lose control.

“Good baby girl…” Hot come started to paint your insides, stuffing you impossibly more full with everything he had to offer. And it was a LOT. “…_Take it._”

Brian had denied himself for so long that he was milking absolutely everything he could out of the high, pumping into you until you could feel it running down the back of your thighs. It was _perfect_. Nothing would ever feel better than being filled and used like this. By a fucking rock star, who was also the sweetest and most caring man you’d ever met, when he wasn’t pounding you into submission. How could you not give him everything?

Just as Brian was starting to still, collapsing atop you with a low groan, you heard Adam’s breath hitch. The guitarist was sated, but the sounds didn’t stop. You opened your eyes for the first time since your orgasm had shattered your insides, just in time to see Roger finish the singer off, adding even more to the mess on the bed. His cock twitched, spent, as it struggled to empty for the third time that night. Three handjobs and three orgasms: the man was a marvel.

Everyone just lay still, trying to catch their breaths after the incredible rush of endorphins. Your own head was still spinning mindlessly, as you relaxed into the tender pleasure Brian’s cock had left between your legs. You were tired and numb, floating on the most wonderful mood where your thoughts didn’t seem your own. Your eyelids closed of their own volition, suddenly heavy, and you just focused on the callused hands that ran up and down your side. You’d never felt safer, and more wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God- it's finally over. Hope you enjoyed the night Y/N and Bri got to share with the other two. I had to get it out of my system!


	62. Birthday Present: 2 (Alternate)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Non-daddy kink version of previous chapter!

“Jesus Christ Bri,” Roger said breathlessly, staring at Adam’s painted, shuddering chest and your sprawled legs, “You’ve outdone yourself tonight.”

“We’re not done yet.”

Brian shifted under you again as he spoke, and you felt his cock nudge your cervix again: reawakening the nerves that had flared so recently. Your body would always be ready for what Bri wanted to give it, or he would _make_ it ready.

Roger took the hint and came closer to the place on the huge mattress where Adam was still lying. His eyes were huge and appeared to be taking in every bit of information they could, blown with lust. There were tiny beads of sweat on his forehead and cheekbones that glistened in the low light. All in all, the drummer looked ready to be ravaged, and the way he was fidgeting impatiently revealed how much he wanted just that.

“Lie down next to Adam.” Brian voiced the command as soon as Roger stopped moving. It wasn’t harsh in any way, and you were almost surprised at how sweet and caring his tone was. The feelings these two men had for each other ran deep.

Roger settled down on the mattress just as Brian asked. You watched intently and swallowed as you saw his erection jutting out from greying curls, red and ready, just before the smooth curve of his stomach. He was going to use you too tonight, just like Adam had, because Brian allowed it and you were his to please.

Warm hands gripped your hips and pushed you to lean forward and take your weight on your hands and knees. Brian set you over Roger, so that you hovered above his legs and your head was in the perfect spot over his swollen cock. And all the while he remained inside you, sliding into the new position easily as his manhood shifted in your dripping folds. He kneeled behind you and draped himself over your back to talk to Roger. You basked in the feeling of his soft skin against yours and your chest tightened as you tried to believe you were really here: trapped between two rock stars.

“I see you enjoyed the view…” Brian said, with his voice loud next to your ear, “Are you ready now to _behave_?”

Roger nodded.

“See? You’ll do anything for a good fuck Rog… even listen to ME. Nothing’s changed.”

The drummer’s face blushed bright red beneath his beard, and he squeezed his eyes shut while biting his lip.

“Look at me.” Brian’s voice found its hard edge again, and Roger’s big eyes snapped back open. “That’s better. Don’t you want your birthday treat?”

“Yes, of course.”

“How _much_?”

You couldn’t fight the deep, curling, tensing of your insides against Brian’s cock as he made Roger beg. Brian would be able to feel how much it turned you on when he lorded himself over his friend. He knew how he affected you and he was teasing you just as much as he was Roger.

“So much Bri- I want it…” You could tell Roger was struggling to say the words, “…please.”

“Yes… good. All those girls you could have Rog, all those parties, and THIS is what you wanted for your Birthday. Getting to taste my lovely girl and feel her mouth around you while I fuck her.” Brian drew each torturous word out. “AND you wanted young Adam. Still such a greedy thing.”

Roger was fighting not to let any whimpering enter his voice. “Please! I just want it so much. You know how had these tours can be.”

The soft tilt of his eyebrows was pleading more than words ever could, and it was enough to make Brian reach a hand out to stroke along his white beard. The gesture seemed intimate and caring, even with the harsh dynamic that had been created, yet there was something more. Brian’s long fingers also traced the drummer’s handsome features simply because they could, and he took his time playing with the moment of control he had over his bandmate. You suspected he was mighty pleased every second those blue eyes stared up at him: getting his way so easily, unlike their regular bickering. 

“Yes I do, and I’m glad you asked me to help you tonight.” Brian’s voice was again sweet and tender, before shifting abruptly and sending a shiver down your back. “Now you’re gonna lie there like the greedy little whore you are and come in Y/N’s pretty mouth.”

You swallowed the lump that had formed in your throat at the same time you watched Roger do the same, with his cheeks now squished as the guitarist tightened his hand. A small moan drifted across the mattress and reminded you Adam was still lying beside. 

Brian’s hand moved from Roger’s face to the back of your head and gripped uncaringly at your hair. He pushed you down towards the drummer’s flushed crotch with all that hidden strength he carried, and your stomach dropped and churned. You knew deep down that everything would stop if you used your safeword, but right now on the surface you felt that there was nothing you could do against Brian, and you were completely at his mercy once more. You _loved_ it.

“Be a good girl and suck this one too Y/N,” Brian growled into your ear, “I know you want to- My little pet.” He mouthed at your neck, just above the collar, and bit your skin as if to remind you once more who put it there. “And I know I’ll enjoy this delicious cunny.”

He thrust into you hard enough to make you rock over Roger, and you felt a sweet flood of liquid rush out to meet him. God, that cock was divine: every vein dragging along your walls so you were aware of ALL of him. Brian could take you, use you, and fill your body with his pleasure in any way he wanted. You lived for it, and would crawl back begging for more.

Before he could rut into you again you plunged your neck down and wrapped your lips around Roger’s cock. You’d do anything Brian said; you had to be good before he grew displeased with you. And you’d be lying if you didn’t admit you desperately wanted to show off for him and Rog. You would preen and whimper and take them both, these hugely powerful men, and they’d come undone because of YOU. Fuck that’s what you wanted. You needed to please them.

The drummer hissed in pleasure as soon as his manhood was engulfed in the heat of your mouth, but you didn’t have much time to adjust before Brian thrust again and pushed you further down around his shaft. A tiny gurgle escaped your throat, but you caught yourself and relaxed your jaw as much as possible. Brian laughed lightly above you, enjoying your struggle.

Roger’s cock wasn’t as long as Brian’s, but damn if it wasn’t just as thick. He cut off almost all your air. You forced yourself to forget your gag reflex once again and just let them fuck you, from both ends. You’d never felt so used, yet so appreciated at the same time.

Roger’s slick length plunged into your mouth almost desperately, as his hips thrust up off the bed again and again. He was struggling and searching for his much needed release. You sucked in air when you could and the rest of the time you worked his shaft. The musky salt of his skin was addictive. You couldn’t get enough, licking every inch you could. With Brian pounding your pussy you needed your arms to brace yourself, so you couldn’t use your hands to help. You’d have to get Roger off with just your head.

“That’s it Roggie… good boy. Let go and let us take care of you. Doesn’t her mouth feel good?” Brian egged the younger man on into further desperation with every thrust, and he moaned what responses he could.

“Yes Bri… God! She’s so good. So talented-“ he struggled to form words so caught up in the sensation of Brian driving you onto his cock, “…Eager.”

The eldest chuckled at that one. “Yes she is.”

He thrust particularly hard then and almost pushed your pelvis into Roger’s legs. You couldn’t control the obscene choking sound this time as you swallowed around the thick cock in your throat. Fuck they were brutal, and confident, and almost de-sensitized to their pull over people. But you could tell Brian loved the way you arched your back against his penis to feel him impossibly deeper, thrilled and humbled just to have him use you. And Roger was lost between your wet lips, his throbbing cock appreciating the effort you gave to make it feel good. You’d give them everything you had, and they knew it, but they also reveled in it. 

“Tell me when you’re close.” Brian’s voice was rougher when he spoke next, and Roger nodded quickly into the duvet, apparently too lost for words now.

You felt dripping wet between your legs: tight, hot, and fluttering deep inside every time Brian brushed your nerves. Everything was coiled tight and screaming with agonizing pleasure. At once too much and not enough, dangling on that heightened edge until you’d do anything to get what you needed. Brian’s cock stole your thoughts and your free will, until you were simply a pliant, pleading mess aching to do whatever he wanted.

You couldn’t feel your arms and had forgotten how hard it was to suck Roger’s dick properly, it just WAS now. Your mouth was his, as your pussy was Brian’s. The tip of his cock brushed the back of your throat again and again until he found the rhythm he was looking for, and you adjusted accordingly. God, before you met Brian you would never have guessed you liked giving head this much. It was so poignant to feel the tender, swollen flesh of a penis between your teeth and be trusted enough to bring pleasure, even when struggling to breathe.

Roger thrust and moaned until he couldn't take it any longer.

“I’m close Bri…” a raspy voice was just barely audible over the heavy breathing and the slapping of Brian’s skin hitting yours.

Roger’s hips stuttered against the mattress and his thrusts became fast, erratic and shallow. He was throbbing against your tongue, and you knew he wasn’t lying. You prepared yourself for his release as best you could but you were sure there was gonna be a mess.

It didn’t happen though, as just before you were sure the drummer would come undone, Brian’s tenor called your attention.

“Stop Y/N. NOW.”

You did as he said and winced, confused, when Roger shrieked in frustration. It was a loud, piercing thing, cutting deep to your core. The sheer amount of second hand torture made you clench tight around Brian.

“No Brian! Please! _PLEASE!!!_”

The drummer’s cock bounced desperately in the air, and tears welled up in his long eyelashes. He was a beautiful, writhing, mess. His eyes were shut light and his jaw clenched hard, before opening wide to release another moan of sheer anguish and arousal. You couldn’t look away.

“Sorry Rog… you asked for it.” Brian was uncompromising. “It’ll be worth it baby. Just relax now, feel how swollen and hard that pretty cock is for me.”

Roger continued to shake his head and beg, but you could tell he was coming back from the edge, just as you were now that Brian had stopped thrusting. All that built up energy was fizzling back into your nerves, strengthening for later, and compressing into something huge.

“You’re beautiful like this,” Brian kept talking as the drummer’s chest rose and fell, “Gorgeous after all these years.” A hushed awe crept into his smooth voice. “I can’t believe it’s been so long Rog. And look at us. Look at _Adam_.”

Roger’s eyes finally opened and flicked around the room. Adam had sat up some time during the debauchery, and was staring at the sight before him with wide eyes and a tortured, but again semi-hard cock. Your heart suddenly twinged as he met your gaze. Everything tonight was too much.

Fuck. You’d almost forgotten all about Adam while you were being filled and used from both ends by two living Gods.

Roger turned back to the guitarist as he continued speaking.

“I know touring is hard as shit, but how could we pass it up? The crowds, the concerts, that fucking _rush_ you get on stage. And all this. Not many people can experience a slice of life like this. You can understand why I wanted it to last a little longer… As you said, ‘You only turn 70 once.’” Brian shifted his weight a bit and pressed his pelvis against you more. His skin was wonderfully sweaty, and you enjoyed the rumble of his voice through the air. “So collect yourself, lie back, and enjoy the fucking brilliance of what we’ve achieved. I’ll let you come properly now.”

The drummer nodded happily, eager to climb to that edge again. “And this time… with Adam?” His voice was soft enough for everyone to tell it would be Brian’s decision if the singer was allowed to join or not.

“Yes, of course. He’s been a very good boy don’t you think?” 

Roger nodded again, the almost childish gesture looking strangely endearing on his bearded face. 

“Adam- “ the singer looked excited as Brian continued, “Feel free to join in. Maybe those lovely lips of yours can keep Roger from moaning so much.”

The younger man grinned like he’d never wanted to do anything more. “Yes Sir.”

Adam crawled to lay right beside the supine drummer, dragging his swelling cock against your hand and his thigh in the process. As soon as he got in position, as if he couldn’t wait any longer, Brian started to slowly thrust into you once more. He rose up higher on his knees, stretching your entrance in a wonderful new direction, and towered over your prostrate form and the two lying men. You turned your head to look at him, ignoring the uncomfortable stretch of your neck.

He was covered with a sheen of sweat that made his chest stand out, proud and mighty above you. The light dusting of white chest hair was more matted than you’d seen it before and sticking to his skin. Saliva pooled in your mouth and you had the sudden urge to lick all those lovely droplets off him, but it was impossible at the moment.

Brian looked like a God, with his sharp, regal features displaying the full confidence and power he carried deep inside. Your heart pounded. You loved this; you loved when he could finally feel good about himself. See how you, and Roger, and Adam, and millions of people all over the fucking planet adored him. And he adored you back.

You could feel him inside, taking your body and using it to feel this way. You wanted _so much_ to give yourself over, to please him. With everything. Your mind as well, falling as you did so easily under his spell. You swallowed the pooled spit and were aware of the cool weight of your collar on your neck. Fuck, how happy you were to belong to this man.

“You ready to come again baby girl?” Brian had arranged his lips into the most attractive smirk you’d ever seen.

“Oh God… _please_ Sir.”

Brian’s grin spread, overtaking his whole face in a predatory snarl. Immediately your core squeezed with pleasure, and you drew your gaze down to dip below his throat before it all became too much. 

“Such a kinky little thing Y/N… always desperate for my cock.” He threw your head down and started hammering into you again, pushing all the air out of your lungs every time he filled your hole, and you moaned loudly without a care how wanton you looked while he grunted. “I’m glad you know who you belong to.”

God. _Fuck_. You did know. You belonged fully to Brian, body and soul. His pleasure was your pleasure, and you _ached_ to please him. Your walls spasmed already as his cock plunged in and out of you: a dripping wet pussy made to worship his length.

“Get back to sucking, pet.”

Brian pushed your head down again and gripped your collar as he fucked you. His huge hand moved your lips to Roger’s tip, still sticky and wet from being edged so mercilessly, and guided you to take him in.  
Your head spun as you tried to take in all the sensations: Roger’s taste once again in your mouth as you forced yourself down on him, and Brian’s thick cock filling your cunt. It was much the same as it had been the first time, but Brian’s thrusts were much rougher, and more insistent, chasing his pleasure towards completion this time too. As if he’d completed his duty and was rewarding himself by tearing you apart.

The drummer’s moans were even more desperate, but now throaty and muffled by what must be Adam’s mouth. The singer’s hand wandered towards the base of Roger’s shaft and gripped what you didn’t have your tongue on, shifting back and forth to fondle the full, heavy ball sack there as well. God, Roger’s penis felt unbelievably hard and full, practically pulsing with every heartbeat. With the two of you working him he wouldn’t last long.  
And that was clearly what Brian was betting on, because he wasn’t pacing himself at all, and having refrained from an orgasm all night you knew he must be close. The bedroom was filled with wet slurping and slapping as he let himself finally lose control and _take_ what he wanted. What was his. To be that primal, dominant beast you keened before.

Holy hell it was hot, and your willing arousal coated his shaft more than enough. You felt tight everywhere and your muscles were starting to shake with need, the pressure and pleasure building rapidly to where it had been previously. Your clit almost hurt it was so swollen, flaring with desire every time Brian’s big cock dragged against it.

“That’s it baby, suck Roger’s prick nice and deep,” Brian grunted as he thrust, “You’re so good for us. For ME.”

His tone sounded so fucking depraved and sinful, you couldn’t get enough. You wanted everyone to know you were HIS, and that you belonged to him in every possible way. You let a whimper work its way out past Roger’s cock and weakly pushed your ass even higher to feel more of Brian. Be good for him while he took care of you.

The words seemed to set Roger off as well, for his hips started to buck wildly beneath you as you choked on his cock. He pulled away from snogging Adam, and took a shuddering breath. You sucked him down harder then, almost forcing the orgasm, to finally push him over that peak of pleasure. All it took was a few more shallow thrusts before he shouted a desperate warning.

“Fuck, Bri, I’m coming. I’m come- FUCK!”

The drummer’s cum came hot and fast into your mouth and down your throat, filling you with his pleasure until you couldn’t take any more. And then it kept coming. His release spilled from your lips and dripped down your chin all over the cock it came from, coating Adam’s hand in the process. You coughed and sputtered, removing yourself when you couldn’t breathe, and dropping a whole lot more ejaculate onto the mattress. You were burning and embarrassed by how messily you’d handled that, but the men didn’t seem to care. 

Roger’s softening cock spilled its last drops just as Brian continued to rut into you, and grunt a final wish.

“Happy fucking Birthday Rog.”

The speed of his thrusts increased, and his grip on your collar tightened now that you were finished with the drummer. He pulled back and restricted your airway enough that you stopped thinking of anything else, the cum on your chin or the gaze of a watching singer. There was just Brian, and his cock dragging so heavy against your walls.

“Good girl Y/N… You did so bloody well. So perfect… Now come for me.”

You cried out pathetically, and a moan was ripped from your throat as Brian smashed the head of his cock into your cervix again and again. You were stretched so wide and stuffed so deep with every thrust. He owned you. He gave you everything you needed. You were nothing but a vessel for his indulgence.

“Come on Baby,” Brian growled like an animal as he filled you, “Come _on._”

“Oh- Brian! _Sir!_” You were shouting nonsense, overcome and about to explode as every single nerve in your body flared with burning heat. All you could think about was Brian, your _master_. “God- FUCK. Please Sir… “ Your breath sped up even further and you knew you were lost. “Ahh!”

You came with a back-breaking convulsion, moaning on Brian’s cock as your legs turned to jelly and your cunt squeezed again and again. You were sure you’d collapsed on top of Roger at this point, landing on the sticky come that still painted his skin, and still tasting his salty musk on your tongue. 

And still Brian kept going, using your quivering hole to bring himself off. Gritting his teeth and growling sensually into the heat of the stuffy room. Your face was pressed into Roger’s stomach as he pounded you into him, and your open mouth moaned again through the drummer’s soft flesh as your orgasm rolled on.

“Please Sir- fill me, claim me.” You whined, riding the filthy pleasure of the men seeing you submit so fully in front of them. “I need your come so bad.”

You did what you could to push Brian to the edge as well; you knew how much he liked to hear how desperate you were to be his. Especially in front of his bandmates, who were watching every last move.

Brian pulled your collar taught against your trachea and brought your head back to arch your spine almost off of Roger as he found his release. You couldn’t breathe at all, but you didn’t care. He was so caught up in his own pleasure that he’d almost forgotten about you for the moment and was simply using your body. It was everything you wanted: to help him lose control.

“Good baby girl…” Hot come started to paint your insides, stuffing you impossibly more full with everything he had to offer. And it was a LOT. “…_Take it._”

Brian had denied himself for so long that he was milking absolutely everything he could out of the high, pumping into you until you could feel it running down the back of your thighs. It was _perfect_. Nothing would ever feel better than being filled and used like this. By a fucking rock star, who was also the sweetest and most caring man you’d ever met, when he wasn’t pounding you into submission. How could you not give him everything?

Just as Brian was starting to still, collapsing atop you with a low groan, you heard Adam’s breath hitch. The guitarist was sated, but the sounds didn’t stop. You opened your eyes for the first time since your orgasm had shattered your insides, just in time to see Roger finish the singer off, adding even more to the mess on the bed. His cock twitched, spent, as it struggled to empty for the third time that night. Three handjobs and three orgasms: the man was a marvel.

Everyone just lay still, trying to catch their breaths after the incredible rush of endorphins. Your own head was still spinning mindlessly, as you relaxed into the tender pleasure Brian’s cock had left between your legs. You were tired and numb, floating on the most wonderful mood where your thoughts didn’t seem your own. Your eyelids closed of their own volition, suddenly heavy, and you just focused on the callused hands that ran up and down your side. You’d never felt safer, and more wanted.


	63. Morning Moments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small Daddy kink warning, but just in teasing conversation. I don't think it warrants an alternate, but please if you disagree let me know!
> 
> Here's a bit of a short, introspective chapter for you. It can fit on it's own before what I have planned for the next one. Hope you enjoy! Sorry the writing has slowed down a bit... don't worry I'm still very into this story. I just have a lot of other stuff going on!
> 
> xox -DBM

You awoke to the soft putter of gentle snoring, and something tickling your upper cheek. Your thoughts were hazy with sleep. Every limb felt heavy and unmoving, so you stayed still and waited for a moment, until your memories of last night came back and you could relax as your mind made sense of it all. 

Your body was warm, too warm really, but you still couldn’t move. It felt like a hot, heavy weight was pressed up against your side and over your chest. A scent of slight musk and sweat filled your nose… so achingly familiar now, but indescribable. Your foggy Brian grasped the strand. It was Brian then. Draped over you like a lead blanket. You definitely couldn’t move now, even if you wanted to. What was a little heat and sweat compared to the hold of a drowsy Bri? 

In addition to his own fragrance, the room still smelled like sex. You must have slept in the same bed as… everything… had happened in. You couldn’t remember much after your mind-shattering orgasm. Just the feel of Brian’s skin against yours. Perhaps he had cleaned you up and tucked you in, before curling up beside you under the covers. Your heart fluttered and your chest clenched under his weight. 

The thought of the beautiful, caring man whose curls covered your face made your skin tingle. You were more aware now, trying to feel every sensation of him against you, holding you, claiming you even in his sleep. 

But you felt everything else as well. The dry, caked evidence of his possession between your legs. And the spattering of Roger’s on your stomach. Perhaps not cleaned and tucked in then. More like expired and passed out on. 

Your stomach clenched in a whole different way. 

This was real rock and roll. Bloody hell… was Roger still here? 

You opened your eyes to get more information, and immediately regretted it. A sharp, blinding pain shot through your forehead and forced you to shut into blackness once more. Fuck. This was gonna be a killer hangover. And probably worse for Bri and Rog, who had absolutely pounded the drinks back last night. 

Seeing could wait for later… for now you took a deep breath, memorizing the way Brian’s arm felt pressing down on your lungs. His snoring was close to your ear, and somehow utterly adorable. The gentle in and out so supremely _human_. Just the repetitive rhythm— 

Wait, come to think of it. The pattern wasn’t right. Roger must be here too… close. You could hear his own additions beneath Brian’s. Both snoozing soundly: tired, after a big night. They didn’t harmonize so well with each other while asleep. 

God you didn’t want to get up. What time was it? Obviously late enough for the light to have blinded you. You doubted anyone closed the curtains before bed. 

Fuck it. This wasn’t your problem. You barely knew the schedule as it was, and the temptation to snuggle back up against Brian’s soft chest- even if it was currently smothering you a bit- was too much. You pulled the sleeping giant a bit closer and tucked your legs up around his, relishing the long, unconscious sigh that interrupted his snoring. Your face fit perfectly against his neck. Truly, even with the sweltering heat and the dried cum on your body, this felt perfect. 

You relaxed into the scent of Brian again, and let yourself get lost in the comfort of his body. Sweating, dirty, and slightly unable to breathe under his chest, you felt like the luckiest girl in the world. 

… 

You must have drifted off to sleep again, because the next thing you remembered was the frantic voice of Adam in your ear as he stumbled through the doorframe. Well, you guessed at least one person managed to move from the bed last night. 

“Y/N,” he whispered harshly, as if trying to wake you but immensely sorry for it, “It’s already 12 o’clock. I’m sorry to wake you but you’ve got your first appointment in an hour...” 

Oh, fuck. He was right. Your groggy mind went spinning into mild panic, which woke you up, but still couldn’t persuade you to disturb Brian. You were confused as to why Adam knew this information and your jaw set into a square as you processed it. Of course you were grateful... but you couldn’t help a feeling of guilt settle in that he had to be the one to remind you. 

There was subtle laughter, probably because Adam saw your puzzled face peeking out from between Brian’s mop of curls. “I know cause it’s me.” 

Instantly you were relived, and let out the breath you didn’t know you were holding, bringing Brian’s arm down on your chest. That was a lucky coincidence, or a very thoughtful Adam. 

You finally opened your eyes, wincing at the once again bright sunlight, and looked towards the singer. Your head was throbbing already. 

Adam didn’t look too much better than you thought you did. Though if anyone could make puffy, squinting eyes look good it was him. He smiled at you with a sweetness that pierced through the hangover. The man was an angel, and you tried your best to return the favour. You blinked slowly as some sort of thanks for the information, and then flicked your eyes back and forth to Brian, trying to convey your dilemma. 

Adam’s grin turned a bit cheeky then, and he gave you a wink. “What... are you stuck?” He almost sang the words, in a soft whisper. “Don’t want to disturb Daddy?” 

You flushed red and burned even hotter at his teasing, trapped under the weight of Brian, who was somehow still fast asleep and snoring away. You felt embarrassed, and put on display, but your core warmed again with that familiar pleasure. In the moment you couldn’t bring yourself to regret your slip of tongue last night. You liked him knowing you belonged to Brian- knowing who and what he was to you. And the glimmer of understanding and mirth within Adam’s teasing made everything alright.   
You mouthed the words ‘Yes, if you must know’ slowly and deliberately, while arranging your face into mock annoyance to play along. 

Adam chuckled silently. “You’re gonna have to do it eventually... but I do understand your reluctance. The man doesn’t sleep enough.” 

You shook your head minutely, definitely agreeing was the singer. You honestly didn’t know how Brian did it. He was as healthy as an ox: strong and solid enough to make you tremble. It was all you could do to keep up with HIM. You could easily forget his age if he didn’t keep bringing it up self-consciously. The only things that gave him away were those glorious white curls. 

Well, actually, now that you thought of it that way, you were forced to stop kidding yourself. You weren’t most concerned with waking Brian up… you just didn’t want to leave his arms. His soft skin covered yours and you felt so owned, so _cherished_ after last night that you couldn’t bare it end. 

But it needed to. Or there wouldn’t be any more of these moments to come. Brian and Roger could sleep the day away and wait for their hangovers to pass, but you had a job to do. You were here as a physical therapist- officially- and you needed to keep appearances up. 

You struggled out from under the guitarist’s chest with as little sudden movements as possible, trying your best not to wake him. Satisfied and pleased when you saw you’d accomplished your mission, a longing pulled at your heart as Brian frowned in his sleep and rolled over into the warmth you’d left. He was utterly adorable; you wanted to give him the world. 

As soon as you tore your eyes off Brian’s sleeping form a shiver ran through your body and reminded you of your nakedness, and the mess that still covered your skin. Your cheeks reddened again in front of Adam. And the upright position gave you a rush of nausea. 

However, the arm offered by Adam made things simple. You took it and let it pull you up and out of the bedroom, leaving the older men to out-snore each other. As you were led towards the bathroom you thought again how lucky you were to have Adam here. With you now, but also on tour in general. You couldn’t imagine how it would have felt last night had he not been there. You would have been even MORE nervous, and waking up this morning would have been terrifying. Not to mention the fact that you would have missed your first appointments. 

You were caught up in all this a bit too much and had jumped in headfirst with Brian, who had been doing it for years, and probably had forgotten how much of an adjustment it could be. From one look in Adam’s eyes you could tell he remembered the feeling all too much, and was kind enough to help you through it. 

He said nothing, and wasn’t judgemental at all when he guided you towards the shower: just smiled and left you to clean yourself up. You washed your hair and cleaned the remnants of last night’s pleasure as quickly as was possible with your aching head, and took a few minutes just to enjoy the hot water run down your skin. God you were sore too- tender in all the right places. Your hips, thighs, and the spot in between all carried reminders of Roger’s birthday. A night to remember indeed. Even your ass still throbbed, probably most of all. Just in that one area where Brian’s teeth marks marred your skin. 

You couldn’t help the shiver that tumbled down your spine under the water. The thought of those sharp, slightly crooked teeth biting into your skin was still so poignant. Brian’s pointed canines that you loved so much leaving their claim on his little pet... 

Oh! Your mind suddenly whirled and you clutched up to your neck, finger’s scrambling to search for the collar you’d forgotten about until now. You found it, and the panic in your chest settled as fast as it’d come. You didn’t know what you’d do if you lost it, even if that wasn’t much of a threat in Roger’s hotel room. You’d got used to the feel of it so quickly. You loved it and were hopelessly addicted to what it represented. Hopelessly devoted to Brian. 

As you exited the shower and finally looked in the steamy mirror, that same collar sat around your neck so perfectly you had to trace your fingers over it again. Everything was tight in your chest and you felt every breath. Here, now, in this hotel bathroom... it all hit you once more. All your emotions and joys. The sheer breathtaking pleasure and happiness like you’d never known. 

YOU... little Y/N- a nobody cheerleader from Dallas, working her way through a college degree- were trusted enough to be here. You _belonged_ to Brian now... because he _wanted_ you. You were ENOUGH, and that feeling coursed through your veins and filled every waking thought. Enough for a man such as him. Wasn’t that the biggest complement of all? You could take everything he needed to give you, and give him what he wanted in return. 

You looked at the bruises now too, and the bite marks and hickies. You even turned to see what was indeed a clear teeth mark on your bottom, and an almost giddy grin spread across your face at the sight. Why did it give you such a rush to be used this way? It was like you were under his spell: bewitched to need each scrap of attention he gave you. Every rough pull and selfish thrust. Every painful mark of possession. You loved it all. 

As you put on another hotel robe- not knowing or caring what had happened to your bikini- you pondered all this and more. The man sleeping off far too many drinks in the bedroom wasn’t aggressive or domineering at all. He was thoughtful, patient, and endlessly caring... but there was something inside him that snarled for respect. Something he needed to get him through the tough spots, a kind of reward for the efforts and accomplishments in his life. Something that let him feel powerful, something that you brought out to play. And it was a something that called to every buried urge and fantasy in you. 

God how you wanted to jump back onto the bed and help with anything his hungover head needed. He shouldn’t have to wake up alone after giving you all such an amazing night. But you needed to fit in with this tour machine for his sake, so you didn’t cause any problems. At least Roger was there. 

Adam was having breakfast cereal when you came out of the bathroom. He’d also cleaned himself up a bit. He offered you a bowl, tilting his own and raising his eyebrows in a silent gesture, but you shook your head. You were too nauseous to eat. 

You thanked Adam again as you left the suite and told him you’d see him soon in your room for treatment. The robe felt soft against your skin, but not as soft as Brian’s curls did. Your collar was stiff on your throat and held water from the shower underneath it, making your neck clammy while the rest of you dried. Brian was sorely mistaken if he thought he was gonna get you to take it off. Let everyone fucking know. You were his and you were damn proud of it.


	64. Hangover Remedy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A whole lot of fluff here. Enjoy!

Adam knocked at your door soon after you’d set up the massage table. You’d looked at the calendar and seen that he was experiencing some shoulder pain, and you would soon find out if that was true or not. Not that you minded either way.

The singer greeted you with a big, lovely smile as you let him in. You loved how he always seemed to be in a good mood, although this morning it was pretty understandable. Even with the hangovers you both sported last night’s activities were enough to leave you more than satisfied.

“Hello Y/N,” Adam greeted, “Long time no see.”

You chuckled lightly at his joke and stepped aside to allow him into the room. “How are you feeling now Adam?”

“Not bad really… considering.” His eyes met yours, blue and shining with meaning. “Got a killer headache though.”

You directed him towards the table. “Me too. How are the party animals doing?”

Adam grinned at your description of Rog and Bri as he sat on the cushion. “Not so good I think. They were starting to stir before I left, but I didn’t get much more than a grunt out of either one of them. I ordered them some things for breakfast though, so hopefully that arrives before they’re regretting their choices last night too much.”

A brief twinge of worry shot through you at that. “Do you think they regret it?”

“Oh no honey, don’t you worry. Not that.” Adam was quick to dismiss your fears, probably sensing how easy it was to feel insecure in the presence of such men. “I just mean the alcohol. I’ve seen enough with those two to know that they’re both too kinky for their own good. There’s no way that they regret what happened last night.”

You let out the breath you were holding, relieved to hear his assurances. “Oh… good.” You didn’t know quite what to say to that. “I’m glad. You’re more experienced with those two anyways.”

Adam shook his head. “I’m really not. Last night was the first time we’ve ever done anything like that Y/N.” You’d guessed as much, from his reaction, but didn’t want to interrupt the singer as he kept talking. “I don’t know what the fuck happened. I mean, I got hints that Brian and Roger used to get up to all sorts of trouble together, but never with me, and never so blatantly. And Brian… shit.”

The look on his face was easy to recognize, for you wore it yourself most of time in the guitarist’s presence. The familiar weight settled in your gut. You nodded at Adam, showing him you understood and encouraging him to continue.

The singer swallowed. “It’s like you’ve brought out the old Brian. Like you’ve reminded him that he’s a sexy bastard who can do whatever he wants.”

You fought the urge to moan at Adam’s words. Hearing other people praise and go gaga for Brian, especially this man who had accepted your feelings right away, stirred something inside you. You wanted Bri to get all the adoration he deserved and wanted.

A blush reddened your cheeks. “I don’t think it was me…”

“That thing on your neck says otherwise.” Adam tilted his chin down and flicked his eyes from your face to your collar. You instinctively brushed a hand over the cool leather as he spoke. “That’s new to me. Haven’t seen him use it before.”

Your stomach flipped and spun. God, just the thought of being even slightly special to Brian was enough to make you feel like you were floating. He was your everything, and to be his _something_ was amazing. You swallowed and felt the collar once again at your neck. _HIS_.

“…I didn’t want to take it off.” Your voice was hushed as you spoke, and you were almost embarrassed with yourself until you heard Adam’s answer.

“I don’t fucking blame you; not with the way he looks at you in it. I’d even wear one of my own. And apparently Rog would too.”

Your eyes widened as your brain suddenly switched topics. “Oh my God, yes. That was sure unexpected wasn’t it?”

“Eh… not really. Not when you spend more time with them. Lord knows Rog gets annoyed with a lot of Brian’s quirks and campaigns but there’s something there for sure.”

“Well it certainly wasn’t new to them. And it made for a fucking great time.” You shook your head fondly, even as fire burned inside you from getting to talk about two rock legends this way. “…Are you ever gonna lie down?”

You smiled a bit cheekily at Adam then, as he was still sitting on the massage table, and watched the way he playfully rolled his eyes before taking off his shirt and settling down on his stomach like he knew you probably wanted.

“That’s better… now you’re having soreness in your shoulders?” You glanced at his muscular, tattooed back as he replied.

“Yes, a bit, and I also just wanted to talk to you to see how you would be doing with everything…” You started to work out any knots in his muscles as he explained. “…Now that you’d been with us a few days. I didn’t expect last night to happen, but it’s a good coincidence.”

“Definitely, that’s so nice of you Adam. I was pretty shocked when you woke me up this morning but it’s nice to have someone looking after me… just don’t think I’ll be a burden.”

“I know you’re not Y/N, don’t worry, and I’m sure Brian’s looking after you too.”

A little tickle of joy burst into your chest at Adam’s words. You knew Brian was indeed looking out for you, helping you in the ways he could- not least of which was to bring you on the tour- and keeping you close to him at all times. Whether that was for selfish reasons or not, you were very grateful. It meant more time with Bri. There was one problem though, and you smiled to yourself as you thought of it.

“Yes… but not from himself.”

Adam’s shoulders tensed underneath your palms, and you worried without eye-contact he’d misjudged your tone even before he spoke.

“Is he making you feel uncomfortable?”

“No! Of course not!” You quickly backtracked and cursed yourself for even causing the thought to pass through his head. “Probably the opposite really.” You couldn’t actually describe how Brian made you feel. “He’s… perfect. He has this way of pulling you into his orbit. It’s like I feel more than I ever thought possible. I’m more ME than I felt comfortable being before. It’s hard to explain.”

You resumed your massage as Adam relaxed, though you could sense he was still holding on to something.

“That’s good… just—“ He seemed to search for the right words, only to give up shortly after. “Just- be careful, okay? Don’t lose yourself, because from what I’ve seen you’re an amazing person.”

Again your chest tightened, but not in a good way this time. Adam’s words stung more than they should have, because they were true. And you knew it. He was trying to warn you without being patronizing or making it seem like you weren’t able to handle yourself. Remind you that this would be over in a few weeks. Your heart sank as you remembered. All this magic- the floating, wonderful feeling you got with Brian- would all be finished when the tour was. 

Your lips set into a firm line as you tried to act like the words didn’t affect you and kept working Adam’s shoulder. He was just saying everything you tried to tell yourself, trying to save you from getting hurt at the end. But it was impossible not to get caught up in Brian. You’d already lost that battle. The only thing left to do was enjoy it as much as possible while you could. That’s why you were wearing the damn collar.

“I know Adam…” Your voice was shaky and weak, burning at your throat as you tried to disguise your anguish. “…it’s just hard.”

The singer was silent for a moment, and then let out a sigh as you pressed into a particularly tight spot.

“I get it Y/N… and I’ll always be here if you need.”

All the muscles in your face felt hard as you tried to process the gratitude and turmoil inside, but you managed not to break your voice. “Thank you.”

…

The conversation continued throughout Adam’s appointment and you worked out the knots in his shoulders. It may have been his plan to talk to you during this time, but he also certainly could use some attention. You made a mental list of exercises for him to do to loosen and stretch his arms and neck. Maybe it was tension held from singing or dancing, you didn’t know. In any case you were pretty sure they would help.

When you were done you gave his friction-warmed skin one final rub and patted your palms on his back. Adam sat up and rubbed his eyes, and you smiled at the red cushion imprint left on his face. “You’re all finished Adam, hope that feels better.”

He rolled his shoulders a few times to get a feel for things again and then returned your smile. “Thanks Y/N… it actually really does!” He grabbed his shirt to put it back on.

“I’ll give you some preventative exercises to do as well.” You grabbed your pen and a piece of paper and started to write them down. “If anything doesn’t make sense just let me know and I’ll explain better. Usually I’d demonstrate them but we’re almost out of time.”

“No problem! We did talk for a while.” Adam winked at you and waited a moment for you to finish writing.

You handed him the paper and he hopped off the massage table.

“Thanks Y/N,” Adam said, “For everything. For being so open to it all last night, and for the treatment. You know… it’s not exactly the reason Brian stole you away, but just after that I can tell you know what you’re doing.”

You felt yourself blush, and pride blossom in your chest. It was really just a simple appointment but you were hugely pleased that Adam could sense your knowledge. You could do a good job here, despite the… complexities… of your hiring.

“You’re welcome- come see me anytime. And thank YOU for making this appointment with me in the first place, and for waking me up this morning.” You shook your head at yourself for that one. “It was much easier to have you there with me last night. Thanks for staying.”

“Oh honey,” Adam laughed, “You don’t have to thank me for that. I wanted to more than anything. I’ve been waiting for Brian to notice my hints for a while… but he’s oblivious sometimes. I wasn’t even sure he’d be comfortable with it. It’s a good thing Roger finally bit the bullet and got us all together.”

You chuckled lightly and agreed wholeheartedly, smile stretching across your face. Roger was definitely more observant most of the time. The mirth passed back and forth between your eyes and Adam’s blue ones, until his pupils flicked down to your neck.

“By the way, you still haven’t taken that off.” He motioned to his throat to explain.

Your own hand trailed up to drag along the edge of your collar, and you wondered if you’d already started to form a habit. You liked the reminder that it was still there.

“Oh yeah, thanks. I wasn’t really planning on it…“ You voiced the decision you’d made earlier, but were now somewhat re-thinking it. “…unless you think I should?”

Adam’s expression lost some of its humour. He looked at you for a second, and the corners of his eyes lowered a bit. You felt almost embarrassed for some reason- even though he’d witnessed everything last night. It was like he’d just seen that your nonchalant answer earlier had been a lie, and you were indeed getting too caught up in Brian. A flare of personal denial filled you, but it was quick to pass. That was the truth anyways.

He held up his hands and took a step back. “Hey, you’re the one who has to decide what to do. You probably know what he wants best. Just remember people may ask questions, so be prepared to answer.”

The ‘He’ in this scenario was easy to guess. You were always focused on what Brian would like, and apparently that fact was obvious even to Adam.

You nodded.

Adam gave you one last smile. “Good. I know you don’t need to be told what to do… at least by me.” Some cheekiness returned to his face with the last remark, and his eyebrows bounced suggestively. “Meet me back in Roger’s room after you’re done. We’re gonna have some work cut out for us with those two, but I feel we should help after them giving us an experience like that.”

“Of course, thanks again.”

Adam waved lazily as he left your room and left you with a tiny weight of worry in your stomach. Were you putting Brian at risk with your stubborn pride? Just because you wanted everyone to know you were taken? Of course, there was nothing on the collar that connected you to Brian- not that you’d mind if there was- but it was a bit too thick to look like a regular choker. And that wasn’t something an AT would wear during treatment anyways.

Still- it was so very tempting. It wouldn’t prove anything, and rumours were much more likely to affect your reputation than Brian’s. He was the one who'd led you through the halls on his arm that first night, and who serenaded you in front of the entire sound check crew. He clearly wanted the others to back off. If Brian was allowed to show his claim on you in such ways, why weren’t you? The people who worked here wouldn’t ask questions, and if they did, you just wouldn’t answer.

You would let your work speak for itself. So what if people questioned your involvement? You were still a damn good AT.

You steeled your jaw as you made up your mind once again, sterilizing the table and waiting for the next person to arrive.

…

There were only two more appointments after Adam’s, both of which went well. Neither of the men mentioned anything worrying, although there wasn’t as much flirting as you’d expected. You walked back to Roger’s room feeling confident in your place here and in your ability to do your official job. And with the weight of your collar around your neck, you felt a little more assured in your unofficial job as well.

You knocked quietly on the door and waited a brief moment before it opened to reveal the relieved face of Adam.

“Y/N! Finallly! Come on in.”

“Hello again Adam.”

You walked into the room and immediately saw two slumped forms on the couch, sitting around various plates of half-eaten breakfast and watching the TV. They looked so rough, the poor dears, that your heart lurched in your chest.

Both Brian and Roger were dressed in nothing but the hotel robes, the necklines of which were falling deliciously low due to their terrible posture. The drummer’s hair looked wet from a shower. Brian’s was a mess. They were holding glasses which seemed to contain the remnants of some hangover cure or other. It looked disgusting, and from their expressions you guessed Roger had just persuaded his friend that it was a good idea.

Once they saw you, both blue and hazel eyes opened a bit wider.

“Hi boys,” you said, smiling wide even though your head still pounded as well.

“Morning Y/N,” Roger was the first to greet you, and you didn’t have the heart to tell him it was 3pm.

Brian held out one long arm towards you, and pulled you closer as soon as you placed your hand in his. “Hey baby… how are you feeling?”

“Not nearly as bad as I thought, luckily, and wonderfully satisfied after last night. Thank you both- and Adam-“ you glanced over to the smiling singer, “-for a wonderful time.”

Roger nodded to answer, while Brian just hummed low and long, before sighing loudly and closing his eyes. “Well I feel like absolute shit. I missed you this morning darling… you promised you’d take care of this fucking hangover.” He bent his elbow and gripped your hand harder, bringing you to stand nice and close, right between his bare, spread legs. The provided robe wasn’t quite long enough for him so most of his hairy thighs were on display. “I don’t know who had the fucking gall to take you from me when I want you, but I’ll need to have a word with them.”

You rolled your eyes, glad that he couldn’t see you do so. Brian could be pretty melodramatic when he wanted to. “I had appointments Bri… It was your idea, remember?”

“I’ll just have to book all your timeslots from this point on then.” You smiled at his dramatics, laid back against the couch cushion with curls spread out. “I’m hurting too.”

God you loved him, looking scruffy and tired and downright sexy with his long bare legs, and then complaining like a baby. You’d do anything you could to make him feel better.

“What can I help you with then?”

“Obviously I’ve got a splitting headache Y/N. It’s bloody agony.” Brian opened his eyes again, and the soft slope of his brow combined with his pouting lips made it look like he was experiencing the biggest hardship any man had faced in human history.

You just about melted; he could bend you to his whim so damn easily it was laughable. You bent down and pressed a slow, tender kiss on his forehead, caressing his rough cheek with your free hand as you did so. You could feel how the wrinkles on his brow settled and vanished beneath your lips as he relaxed.

“Any better?”

Brian huffed softly, “Maybe a bit.”

Chuckling lightly, you repeated the action once more, but pressed your lips to his skin just a little longer. “How ‘bout now?”

“It’s getting there love.”

You were about to do it all again when Roger interrupted. “My head hurts too you know Y/N...” He trailed his words off and leaned towards you on the sofa, a spark of mischief overcoming the hungover haze in his eyes.

A smile spread across your face. “Oh, of course Rog.”

You bent towards the other man’s forehead and placed a kiss there as well, but Brian’s hand didn’t let go. He kept you in place between his legs.

“I thought I’d reserved all the spots Y/N,” Brian said, and you were pleased to see him joking and generally looking less miserable.

“You’re right, you did.”

“Then maybe everyone else should fuck off.” He looked over at the man beside him and smirked.

Roger laughed through his nose and shook his head. “Alright then… I know when I’m not wanted.” He made to stand up, and did so after considerable effort and visible head pain. You watched him waddle to the kitchen and call out to Adam. “How are those eggs coming?”

You turned back to Brian with a fond smile on your face.

“You have my complete attention Bri… I’m sorry I wasn’t here earlier. What else can I help with?”

The guitarist’s lips quirked. “I’ve also got a rather upset stomach.”

You felt your face flush, and the traitorous heat of arousal settle between your legs. Curse this man’s constant sex appeal: this was not the time to get worked up.

“Oh, well then let me see if I can fix that.”

You bent down between his legs and kneeled on the carpet, trying not to focus too much on the long limbs and what sat bare between them. You leaned over Brian’s lap and hugged his torso, burying your cheek into the softness of the material, and slowly rubbed his sides until you worked your hand to the opening of his robe.

Your heart sped up and your thighs clenched. It was the perfect place to be, draped over this exquisite man. You still couldn’t believe you were permitted to caress him so.

You pulled the cloth so that his tummy was exposed a bit more, and leaned in to kiss the soft skin there just as you had his head. He tasted of salt and chlorine. And he smelled just like HIM, as he had when you woke up this morning. Brian’s hand came down to pet your hair as you kissed him, and he hummed contentedly.

Eventually you had to pull away, or the temptation to move a little lower between his legs could be too much. “Is it working?”

Your upper body bounced slightly as Brian chuckled. “Yes darling, I do believe it is. You’re the best tonic around.” He patted the now empty space beside him on the couch. “Come here.”

You gave one last quick peck to his stomach before doing as he said, settling next to him and leaning into his side.

“I see you’ve kept this on Y/N…” Brian spoke softly, almost astonished at the words he was saying, and reached up to trace your collar. “…You didn’t have to.”

“I _wanted_ to.” You smiled at him, and leaned into the big palm that had come up to caress your cheek. “I like knowing I’m yours.”

Brian seemed to beam at your whispered words, and pull you even closer. “And I like that everyone can see it.”

You _knew_ it. A flutter ran along your spine. Brian was delightfully possessive.

“But you do have to take it off darling,” he continued. “You can keep it with you and bring it when I ask. Alright?”

You nodded, expecting as much. “Yes Bri.”

“Good girl.” You squirmed at the words as usual, and settled down deeper in his arms. “Also... about what happened last night. I realize I may have been a bit out of control, and if so I apologize.” You sunk into the vibration of his voice. “Was everything alright? I didn’t ask for your colours…”

“It was amazing.” You interrupted before he could criticize himself too much. “More than I ever could’ve hoped for. I was nothing but green Brian- don’t worry.”

You felt him physically relax at your answer, and your heart pattered. “Good darling. I just want to keep you safe.”

“…I never feel safer than when I’m with you.”

The words came easily to your lips, because you believed them with every fibre of your being, but Brian didn’t answer. There was a pregnant silence as he held you still. Maybe he didn’t know how to answer your statement, but you did. You nuzzled against him and just enjoyed his embrace for as long as he’d hold you.

Eventually he swallowed, and a quiet, scratchy tenor filled your ears. “Could you get me more ibuprofen?”

You nodded dutifully, and pressed another kiss to the top of his nose before you stood up. “Of course Bri.” You knew your work today was far from over.


	65. Massage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Here's another update. It took a while because I published another chapter in my other fic. (If an update takes more than about a week this is usually the case.)
> 
> I thought of the premise of this chapter a while ago (and was inspired by some comments), but in light of recent events I wanted to explain something. Obviously everyone here adores Brian and wants him to be healthy. He had a health scare and recently explained it on insta as I'm sure you know. A reminder that shouldn't be necessary: THIS IS FICTION. It has nothing to do with real life events, though sometimes I'm inspired by them. I don't wish to trivialize Brian's injury. Unrelated but just as important... keep fanfic separate from reality!! 
> 
> Thank you all for reading and I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's a bit of a weird one. :)

The burdens of minding a hungover rock star passed without too much hassle. Brian pointed to various places on his body for you to heal with kisses, and you happy obliged. Roger teased him endlessly for being so needy. Adam watched it all with a fond smile. It was truly wonderful- their little unit- and you felt amazingly lucky to be here observing it. 

Everyone went their separate ways eventually, after warm words and promises to see each other soon. You didn’t know if nights like these would happen often, or ever again, and there seemed to be no discussion of that, unless you’d missed it during your appointments. You could tell though that the older men were happy despite their hangovers and that Adam was still soaring on cloud nine. 

Brian took you back to his rooms with him. They were almost identical to Roger’s, except the bed was made and the tables were clean. You certainly didn’t mind accompanying him; you would hang off his arm for the rest of eternity if he let you. It was nice just to be the two of you again. As much as you loved Roger and Adam there was never as much intimacy when they were around. Brian didn’t show his softer side as easily, not for your sake you didn’t think- though god knows he still hid that from you- but perhaps to minimize to the other two how much he was starting to open up to you. Dare you say how much he relied on you? You understood why. You’d just tried to hide the same from Adam this morning. 

But now you were alone and he could complain and you could fuss over him as much as you wanted without feeling embarrassed. You loved doing these things for him, especially when he let you stroke his skin and he showed his appreciation with thankful kisses. It was domestic bliss, the type of which should not be present between a rock star and his groupies. You enjoyed every minute of it. 

Eventually Brian grew tired of moaning. He took a lengthy shower and exited looking fresh, revitalized and stunningly sexy as always. The white towel hung low on his hips as he held it up with one slender hand, giving you a full view of his chest, shoulder and stomach hair. The tendons in his forearm flexed when he tightened his grip on the material so it didn’t fall past his flat bottom. Everything about the man was appealingly masculine, and yet delicate. From the way he spoke to the way he walked on those long legs… Actually, speaking of— 

You noticed Brian seemed to be limping a bit as he walked, and he noticed your concerned expression as he passed by into the bedroom. He sheepishly told you he had some soreness in his gluts, and only the slight embarrassment on his face kept you from grinning. The dirty old man pulled his arse pounding you into the mattress. He knew it, and he knew you knew it, and the humour of the moment wasn’t lost on either of you. His hazel eyes sparkled with mischief even as his brows dipped self-consciously. 

His cock had filled you so good that the least you could do was help. 

“I could work it out if you want…” you approached the offer gently, “…Seeing how you’ve booked all my future appointments.” You smiled and winked, bringing up his earlier comment. 

You were happy to see a matching smile appear on Brian’s lips, but he shook his head. “I’ll be fine Y/N. You’ve done too much for me today already.” 

You placed a hand on his shoulder. “You realize it’s my job right?” 

“You don’t need to work baby,” he covered your hand with his and ran his fingers up your arm to flick your collar casually. “This is your job.” 

That familiar dark weight filled your gut as he spoke the words and played with your neck: as he basically told you you were here so he could fuck you. He spoke so soft and kind that you felt you were appreciated and cared for, but that was the crux of it. And that fact sent you spinning with shameful desire- but also yearning. You didn’t want it to end. You’d be lost without Brian, without being his baby girl. But, as Adam said, you needed to be yourself too. 

“I WANT to work Brian.” You leaned into his palm as it came up to cup your cheek and locked eyes. “In both of my jobs. Please let me be useful this way too.” 

You could tell he was caving by the tiny movement of his pupils over the lines of your face. 

“You need to be in top shape for the concert tomorrow… and for whatever you want to do to me after it. Let this be my reward?” 

Brian sighed, but you knew you’d finally persuaded him to accept your help. “I thought I told you not to waste your reward on silly things.” 

However he grumbled, he still moved to lay down with his stomach on the bed. 

“It’s not silly Bri. Your bum is very important to me.” 

A tiny shock of pride filled you when he laughed. “This is not your reward Y/N. Think of something proper or I’ll think of something for you.” 

Well, that was a bonus. The burden of making a suitable choice was lifted from your shoulders after almost 2 days of spinning it in your head. “I would prefer that Bri,” you said as you settled atop him on the bed, straddling the back of his legs with yours, “You know what’s best.” 

Brian didn’t say anything to that, just hummed and grabbed a pillow to rest his head on as you worked. You guessed he was content to do so then, and considered the situation solved as you began warming up his muscles. 

“This may hurt a bit.” 

“It’s okay darling… I trust you.” 

The weight of his words pressed upon you that they were about more than just the physiotherapy. Joy surged through your chest, burning up all the stress and worry. You would never willingly do wrong by him and you were glad he knew that. 

The massage passed much as it would with a regular client, albeit in a much more intimate position than you were used to. Though the movements were muscle memory for you it was still hard to forget that it was Brian May’s bottom beneath the towel, and his gorgeous, sculpted back on display. When you had to use your elbow to work out the worst of it the resulting grunt was so incredibly sexy you felt yourself flush. No matter if it was his intention or not, the man drove you wild. 

Minutes passed with gentle conversation and easy silence until Brian’s phone rang. It chirped with a happy, melodic sound and brought the guitarist out of the slow breathing pattern he’d fallen into during your treatment. 

“Would you mind passing me that Y/N?” His voice was scratchy from relaxation. 

You quickly hopped off him and the bed to grab his phone before it went to voicemail. The temptation to glance at the caller ID arrived and passed quickly. You needn’t pry into his personal life. You respected him too much for that, and really, he didn’t owe you an explanation for anything. You knew what you were. 

Brian glanced at his phone and then to you, a regretful look in his eye. “Sorry love- would you mind stepping out for a bit?” He held up the still ringing phone as if the reason wasn’t clear. You were disappointed of course, especially considering what you’d got up to on the last phone call, but nodded and hurried out the room. The latch closed just as you heard Brian’s opening words. 

“Hello darling.” 

Of fuck- no, it couldn’t be. You tried to maintain your cool even as your limbs went numb. Sure, Brian called a lot of people that pet name, but in this context… God you shouldn’t be listening to this. You needed to move away from the door but your feet wouldn’t budge. 

You heard him chuckle through the door, unaware of your internal struggle. “Yes- I’m doing well enough. You know I don’t partake much anymore… even for Rog. We had a little celebration and a quiet night.” 

You didn’t know if he was actively hiding the truth or if what you’d done last night was indeed a small celebration for an experienced rock star. The more you debated it in your head, the more unsure you were. If he was talking to who you thought he was talking to either could be true. 

“How are you? It must be getting late back home… I miss you terribly.” Brian’s voice took on that soft, caring tone that melted your heart, and this time it certainly wasn’t for you. You felt dirty inside. Your gut twisted painfully and something finally broke, allowing you to leave the other side of the door. 

You clenched your fists, ashamed of yourself for eavesdropping, and stalked to the kitchen as Brian was presumably informed of various happenings and events that he’d missed. In his real life with his family and friends: his _home_. Not with the silly girl pretending to be domestic in some random hotel penthouse. 

Your stomached dropped and rolled, uncomfortable and nervous. You were being ridiculous, lamenting here and pacing in circles. This was what was going on the whole time! You couldn’t keep pretending your relationship was fully acceptable, apart from the obvious age gap. Brian was cheating on his wife every time he slept with you. Every time he placed a kiss on your lips. You were an active member in all of it, and had been from the moment you laid eyes on him and wanted him- no matter the cost.

Still, it wasn’t nice to be reminded you were the other woman. Especially when you knew you were too weak to stop.

The only solace came from the fact that Roger and Adam were part of it too, and therefore maybe there was something you didn’t understand. Or maybe it was an unspoken pact that what happened on tour, stayed on tour. Though one night of fun was a bit different than spreading your legs every time he beckoned your way. You were the one who relished in and saw to every impulsive urge and fancied yourself important. You were the one who could ruin everything.

Or maybe all this anxious worry wasn’t due to your moral compass at all, but because you knew you weren’t the one who Brian would come home to. You weren’t the one he wanted to spend his life with. You weren’t the one he loved.

And that was perhaps the worst thing of all.

Strong woman your ass. Here you were sulking in the kitchen with a gaping hole in your heart.

After about 5 minutes you heard Brian’s voice through the door again. It had picked up an energetic quality and carried to where you were sitting. In your strife you automatically snapped to attention and tried to make out the muffled sounds.

“Well I’ll let you get to bed then.” Brian’s words carried. “Enjoy your sleep now that I’m not keeping you up all night.” 

It was true: right now it was you who he kept up all night. You wondered if it was for the same reasons, and an unwarranted twinge of jealousy snapped. You hit a fist against your own thigh for thinking such things; SHE was not the one in the wrong here. Though you did know she once stood where you did.

“…I should call more, but you know how my mind forgets these things.” Your ears were straining to hear. “…Yes. Love you 'Nita. G'night.” 

There was a short silence after Brian confirmed your suspicions and bile rose in your stomach. You felt like you were gonna throw up. Did he tell her? Did she know? Was she okay with this? Your mind spun with a thousand questions that you’d never ask. It wasn’t any of your fucking business unless Brian thought you should know.

The door opened, and you quickly pretended you weren’t focused on the bedroom. When Brian stepped out, still wrapped in his towel, you looked at him and smiled as if nothing happened. Who could blame you if it didn’t reach your eyes.

He certainly held himself as if there was nothing to worry about: clutching the cloth in his slender fingers and teasing you with his bare chest as he leaned slyly against the wall. You noticed how his bracelets dangled on his wrist- the only piece of clothing he currently wore. You swallowed thickly.

“Sorry about that baby.” He smiled and showed you his teeth. “Were you done the massage?”

You were determined to make your voice seem normal. “Yes, just about Bri… don’t worry about it. You’ll feel better tomorrow.” 

It was a bit scratchy, but you did pretty well. Brian nodded at your answer. Then he raised an arm to beckon you over to him, just as he always did. “Come here darling.”

‘Darling’… the pet name still flooded you with happiness when he used it. The same name he used for his wife. You walked over to him as he stood still.

You looked up at him: tall and beautiful, grinning with all his attention on you once more. What was wrong with you that you couldn’t clearly enjoy it as you did minutes earlier? There was nothing you could do about it- this was all you were. So you should make the most of it. He was fucking Brian May. You were a greedy woman for wanting all of his heart when most would clamber to get a piece of it.

Brian ran a hand along your shoulder. “Well... I would much like to continue our session… but perhaps not today.” He raised his eyebrows suggestively, and you couldn’t ignore the spark inside if you tried. “Cuddles and tele?”

You smiled and nodded, and wondered over to the couch after Brian said he’d throw some clothes on. It was everything you’d ever wanted. Your heart was bursting in your chest. He’d never offered this before and you were overjoyed at the development. But you couldn’t help but worry that it was too much.

When Brian returned in his soft T-shirt and shorts he plopped into the cushion and pulled you into his lap and against his chest. How could he tease you like this if he knew how much you cared for him? If he knew how you could never let him go.

Brian relaxed, sighed, and wrapped his warm arms around you.

And if he noticed the hesitant tremor in your body he didn’t comment on it.


	66. Sweet Treat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all! Here's another somewhat fluffy chapter for you. The smut will come soon! I hope you enjoy :)
> 
> Slight Daddy kink warning at the beginning- not explicit.

Brian carried on keeping you for company- and playing with you at night- as if everything was perfectly normal. He was so wonderful that you’d forgotten most of what it felt like to hear him speak to his wife by the following evening, as he was pounding you into the mattress after another show well done.

Adam had been particularly suggestive with his movements and teasing during the concert in Detroit: bowing and swaying on his knees in front of Brian. You needed to remember to thank him for winding the guitarist up so well because the fucking you’d received was particularly intense. The singer was probably hoping he’d be on the receiving end himself but Bri must have wanted to make him wait. So he took you instead.

You’d moaned and cried his name out reverently once more, lost in that incredible completeness as he’d filled you. Chanting “Daddy, Daddy!” so shamelessly to drive him mad with need. Clutching his strong shoulders tight as he rutted above you. Coming hard around his thick cock. Feeling proud and useful when his warm heat spilled inside you, always inside you, so you knew that you were his.  


It was so magnificent that you almost forgot he wasn’t yours.

The only reminders came from the dreaded necessity of sneaking about: of secrecy. Not with the trusted crew, or the band- when Brian kept you close with a large hand always on your skin, or on your bottom if he was feeling cheeky, as almost a threat daring anyone else to try- but with the public, the arena staff, and the press. You couldn’t walk hand in hand through the hotel lobby. You couldn’t kiss him after rehearsal. You couldn’t tell your friends and family about the incredible man who was changing your life.

So it was a bit of a shock when Brian asked you to accompany him on an outing a few days later in Canada. Your mouth dropped open and your brows knitted in confusion.

“You want ME to come?” you said, “What?”

Brian chuckled at your surprised questions, always enjoying seeing you like this. “Yes darling, I’d like get out and explore Toronto a bit. And I’d enjoy your company.” 

It sounded like a dream- almost a date with Brian. Your heart expanded even as your mind tried to work out the inherent problems. 

“In public? Together?” You realized you were spouting very fractional sentences, but Brian didn’t seem to mind. 

“Yes Y/N!” He laughed, “I’m allowed to go outside you know… I’m a normal human being.” 

He said it as a joke, but you thought it was best to refrain from voicing your thoughts. He simply WASN’T normal. You sensed it was kinder not to mention that normal people didn’t have to say so. 

“Of course Bri, but you and I… together—" 

He cut you off. “We’ll go as friends, and people will be none the wiser. I’ll bring security of course… maybe wear a hat…” he winked, “and we shouldn’t be bothered too much.” 

You were still a bit shocked at the way he was speaking: so blasé about the whole thing. Sure, you guessed- now that you thought about it- he had relaxed significantly after the days spent together. He was perhaps a little too touchy than would be considered normal, occasionally seeming unable to stop himself from wrapping an arm around you. You rather liked it if you were honest, because you knew he was an intelligent man and would know where to draw the line. He didn’t let you wear your collar all the time so his hands and the bruises were all you had. 

But perhaps you’d been silent too long, for Brian eyed your expression and spoke again. 

“What’s wrong sweetheart?” His voice became soft and uncertain. “Don’t you want to go?” 

The always-present, shallow-buried insecurity he carried started to creep onto his face. Your heart clenched as you pictured what his overactive mind had likely conjured as reason for your silence. Of course you wanted to go. Of COURSE you wanted to spend time together. Of fucking COURSE you weren’t embarrassed to be seen with him. The dreaded thought of feeding his insecurities easily outweighed any hesitations you had. What mattered was his happiness. 

“I’d love to go Bri.” You knew this truth would get through at least, as you stared into his deep eyes. “I’d love to do anything with you.” 

The '_I love YOU_' stalled on the edge of your lips: formed, but unvoiced. 

Brian smiled, and his worry faded. “Excellent… then there isn’t a problem baby. Everything will be fine.” 

You were glad that he trusted you now- that he believed what you said. You would never lie to him about your feelings. You wore your heart on your sleeve for him to take, and break, as he pleased. 

Brian always sensed what you felt; he could play you just as well as any guitar. And currently, he could tell you were still hesitating. 

“There’s something else in that clever mind Y/N... Tell me, please.” 

“It’s nothing Bri… just worried about what people will say. I don’t want to cause any problems, or make any trouble for you.” 

You looked up into his gaze as he listened to your concerns with a tiny smirk.

“How about you let me worry about that?” 

He took your hands in his and dwarfed them, surrounding your skin easily. There was something about him, about his tall body, big hands, and gentle eyes that made you feel so safe. Like nothing could ever hurt you when he looked at you this way. 

There were so many things that could go wrong, but Brian seemed more powerful than any of them. 

You nodded, felt him absorb your worries, and tightened your cheeks into a smile. 

A light rumbling came from Brian chest as he chuckled at your reaction. “That’s a good girl… _my_ good girl.” He tilted his head. “Always thinking about my best interests aren’t you?”

You nodded again, for that was certainly true.

“I can handle myself Y/N,” he said. “Nothing that could happen would ever be your fault. Okay?”

You took a deep breath. He could say that, but it wouldn’t fully stop you from feeling it. Still, you trusted what he said. His reassurances made you feel alright about accompanying him. You’d wanted to anyways, but now you didn’t feel so bad about it.

“Okay Bri.”

He had the ability to make you happy and content again so easily. Already you were looking forward to the day.

Brian smiled at your smile and rubbed your bare arms. “Any last questions before I whisk you away?”

You didn’t really- not when feeling so warm and fuzzy in his arms- but something did randomly come to mind and slip from your lips without much thought.

“…are you really going to wear a hat?” 

The timid dismay and disapproval was clear in your voice, though you did try to hide it. You hated the thought of wrecking those gorgeous curls but certainly didn’t feel it was your place to tell Brian how to dress. Even if he chose your outfits with increasing regularity. If it was up to you the man would wear open shirts every day. 

Lucky, Brian just laughed again and pulled you closer, leaving a pecked kiss on your forehead. “No baby.” He cupped your chin in his palm and dragged your head up to seize your lips this time. A hum left his throat when you opened for him so easily, even now, and he couldn’t resist a quick nip at your lower lip before giving you a cheeky grin. “It does one's ego good to be recognized occasionally.” 

…

A few hours later you found yourself wearing the little red sundress Brian had given you and following one step beside him as he led you through the sunny streets of downtown Toronto. He was dressed in an open, blue button-up and black shorts that showed off those gorgeous legs, finished off with the classic combination of black socks and white Superstars.

The shoes were aptly named, because as you walked in front of his security guard- Phil, as you’d been introduced- and people turned their heads to look, Brian seemed very much like one.

You’d driven in the car close to wherever Brian’s destination was and then had been dropped off by Allan on the sidewalk. There was no struggle to find parking when one had a personal driver.  


Brian walked swiftly enough that people wouldn’t be tempted to stop him, but slow enough not to leave you behind. So far there was no mob or squealing fans following, but a fair number of people had stared in unsure recognition. Again, you decided that Brian was a victim of his own uniqueness. His stature, hair, and the way he carried himself stood out among a crowd even if millions hadn’t bought his records.

You felt a little exposed as you followed beside him, even if nobody was watching all that closely. It was only fair you supposed; you weren’t used to much attention. Brian on the other hand was obviously prepared for the focus he drew, walking and smiling at those who recognized him but still determined to reach whatever your destination was.

It turned out to be an ice cream stand, which made sense considering what you knew about Brian’s sweet tooth. He ordered three cones for himself, you and Phil and dropped a $50 bill to leave towards a very generous tip, claiming it was the only Canadian note he had. After stuttering thanks from the worker and a wink from Bri you settled down at a nearby table. His face was cast into shadow under the umbrella.

“This is rather pleasant eh Y/N?” Brian parodied the local dialect without meaning to. “Glad you came?”

You smiled and took a lick of your ice cream, resisting the urge to moan as the sweet strawberry flavour hit the spot on such a hot, sunny day. “Oh yes… you were right,” you turned to look at him, “As always.”

Brian grinned and went back to devouring his own cone, but you didn’t miss how his eyes followed every movement of your tongue. Leave it to him to find a simple snack break arousing. However, from the way his own mouth moved over the ice cream, you weren’t much better off. You focused back on your treat. It wasn’t the best idea to start anything here.

Brian’s foot came to rest against yours under the table, and when you glanced back at his face he raised his eyebrows. A wicked glint swirled in his eyes. He wasn’t going to let you off that easily then- the dreadful tease. Your panties were sure to be soaked by the end of this outing.

“I was thinking we’d visit a few places today. Perhaps a young woman’s eye could help me pick out some new stage shirts.”

God, that was a lot of fucking pressure. But the thought of Brian modeling outfits for you was too good to resist. You nodded.

“Excellent, thank you.”

Brian thanking you for such a service was a ridiculous notion. However, his eyes bored into yours and his full lips pulled into a little smirk. You knew at once that he had more on his mind than just a simple shopping trip, and your stomach flipped under your thin dress.

You ate your ice creams amidst pleasant conversation and teasing: both trying to tempt the other while maintaining a façade of platonic acquaintanceship. Brian’s hand slid across the table to brush fingers with yours: the rough pads drumming on your skin casually. Just that touch was enough to send your nerves tingling.

You finished your treat before Brian did, probably due to nerves as you sat cross-legged and he leaned back in his little chair so attractively casual. In seeing this, he asked you a question.

“Would you mind taking a photo of me Y/N?” He grinned at your surprise and elaborated. “To post on Instagram.”

Ah yes, the butterflies kept flying inside you. Brian’s blessed Instagram with all its adorable personal content. You’d lovingly followed for many a year- never dreaming that you’d be on the other side of the screen.

Brian handed you his phone, held his cone aloft and smiled in what just might have been the cutest pose you’d seen that day. It was such an innocuous task, yet you still had to will your hands not to shake. 

He thanked you when you returned the cell- not bothering to check how the picture turned out- and shifted a bit in his chair. “Now one for us… c’mere.” The accompanying smirk heated your insides.

He held out one arm in clear invitation for you to place yourself within it. Again, there was nothing wrong or dangerous about what he was suggesting, but a lump formed in your gut nonetheless. A tiny feeling of danger and naughtiness just from the secret shared between you. 

You shuffled your chair closer to Brian and leaned against his torso. Even here you fit snug under his arm. He could have asked Phil to take the photo, but, Bri being Bri, he elected to wrap his long limbs around you and attempt a selfie.

Both arms came out to grasp his phone so you were essentially enclosed in a hug; he had absolutely no compunctions against holding you so. Brian seemed to be enjoying the feel of your body against him for the brief period that he had an excuse for it. He took his time framing the shot and getting the angle right… from below your chins apparently. Someone needed to show him how to take flattering selfies. Brian might look cute with a double chin but you certainly did not.

_Click_\- the digital sound reached your ears as it captured a snap of this moment forever. The first picture of you and Brian. How silly it was to have this be the place for such milestones. 

You saw your two faces flash on the screen briefly as it saved: yours beaming in delighted appreciation, a slight nervous set to your mouth, and his smirking wide with deep, dark, fiery eyes. His cheek resting on your head. It was rather good, even with the odd angle. You looked unmistakably his.

Brian put the phone down and left his arms around you a few seconds too long, lazily licking his almost-gone ice cream. He slid his other hand down your side as he lowered it, adding a cheeky pinch to your backside as his expression let nothing show. Your eyebrows shot up though, when you felt it. Brian couldn’t resist leaving a little reminder.

You were frozen, caught up in the proximity of his exposed chest as you watched people pass by and try to hide their curious stares. You felt ALIVE.

“Good,” Brian spoke behind you, and reminded you the purpose of coming so near. “Thanks Y/N.”

He didn’t tell you to move, and therefore you didn’t do so. Your chairs sat close together. That was it though- there was nothing wrong with that.

Once Brian finished his ice cream he turned to you. “Ready to go Y/N?” You agreed and he stood up, suddenly towering over you. His hands traced your shoulders and gripped your upper arms to help you to your feet. Phil stood up too, having been mostly silent during the conversation but ever-focused.

“Let’s see what else we can find today.” Brian spoke aloud as he started walking, sliding his hand even further down your arm to grip your hand and pull you along. He held your hand for a tiny moment and squeezed your fingers before letting them drop.

There were a few people waiting at the edge of the seating area as you exited, and they eyed Brian with such excitement that you knew what they were waiting for. They nervously asked for autographs and/or selfies and told him over and over how much they loved Queen and couldn’t wait for the concert tomorrow.

Brian was in his element, absorbing the praise and admiration humbly, and speaking to each of the fans with patience and kindness. You hovered behind him as it all happened: proud and a little in awe as he addressed his adoring public. He looked so tall and gorgeous: posing with each person, signing his name with practiced ease. Brian deserved all the recognition he received. So long as it didn’t get to be bothersome.

Some of the people stole quick glances at you, looking confused or curious, but they mostly ignored you for the rock star in front. You nervously shifted from foot to foot as Brian finished with the fans and Phil kept watch. The life of celebrities was certainly interesting. You recalled Brian’s words to you earlier… Normal person your ass.

Finally, Brian decided he was finished with the ever-growing crowd and raised his voice to apologize for having to go. He promised everyone a great show tomorrow and thanked them for their support. You were once again impressed with his eloquence.

He spun away from the group and pressed a hand to the small of your back to bring you with him. Phil made sure you weren’t followed. All in all it was a rather pleasant affair, really. The fans got the experience of a lifetime and Brian the little confidence boost and ego stroke he secretly craved.

And best of all, you got to walk away with this man, who could tease and tempt and yet hold himself so grandly in front of so many people. This would surely be an outing to remember.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What will these two get up to I wonder? Sorry if this seemed like a non-substance chapter... I had to split it in two. And if the end seems a bit rushed I'm sorry- it's 3:20 AM! I just wanted to get this out tonight. <3


	67. A Fitting Foray

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daddy kink warning!
> 
> This one is LONG. It should probably have been two chapters, but I couldn't find a good place to split it, so ENJOY! I certainly did writing it :)

After a bit of a walk through the streets Brian led you into a clothing store- some designer company that you’d never heard of. From the little frown and shrug he gave you, Brian didn’t know it either. The displays in the window looked interesting though, and of very high quality. As you walked in you looked around and noticed there were no customers in sight. The whole feel of the place was not what you were used to: obviously expensive and not for college students of your calibre. The type of place that Joe Average wouldn’t enter. Luckily you were here with a millionaire… though he looked almost as out of place as you in his shorts.

The woman at the counter greeted you with a questioning look, and you suddenly had the urge to tuck yourself under Brian’s arm. You refrained of course, but the nerves still sat in your stomach. You didn’t belong here.

The shop worker eyed Brian much the same as she did you, and her eyes flicked briefly to Phil who was standing outside before landing back on the white curls of the man obviously in charge. If she recognised him she didn’t show it.

“Can I help you with anything?” Her voice was pleasant enough.

Brian smiled and answered. “Nothing specific thank you… just looking around.” He continued further into the store, not bothering to accept her assistance. You followed like an obedient puppy while Phil remained near the entrance. You supposed he would wait there until you were done.

It was a large store with at least two stories, judging by the staircase on your left. They had a variety of men’s and women’s clothing, placed sparsely as these expensive places did. Brian was drawn to the fine trousers and- obviously- button ups.

“What do you think Y/N?” he asked, “Anything jump out at you?”

You swallowed hesitantly, and spoke, very aware that the woman would be able to hear, “Umm… I’m not sure. Maybe you choose a few and I’ll rate them?” Brian had thrown you into the deep end without any suggestions at all and you were trying for a lifeline.

Annoyingly, Brian shook his head. “I want to know what you think I’ll look good in.”

“You’ll look good in anything.” The response from your lips was immediate, as was his resulting smirk and wink.

“Flattery won’t work this time, come on. I’m curious what you’ll pick.” He patted you on the shoulder and ended with a subtle squeeze. It was almost patronizing, showing you that you weren’t going to win this one. Another game rigged so he’d be the victor.

You murmured a grumbling “fine” under your breath and felt a twinge of arousal when Brian chuckled. It was a good thing you liked letting him win.

“I’ll leave you to it then- don’t want to ruin the surprise. I’m gonna go look somewhere else.” His fingers brushed your back through the thin sundress as he left. The damn man was always such a tease.

So, here you were, tasked with picking out an outfit for Brian bloody May. No fucking pressure. Still, it was nice that he valued your opinion and trusted you enough to make good choices.

You surveyed the rack of colours and took a deep breath. What would Brian like? What would look good?

You immediately pictured all your favourite aspects of his attire. _Buttons_\- open buttons. You should pick something flowy that would hang off his broad shoulders enough to gape at the neck and show his prominent collar bones and sexy sternum, but was still tight enough around the middle. Can’t hide that lithe frame… or your favourite tummy. Not too tight though, or Brian wouldn’t like it.

Fuck! You rifled through the tops. It was impossible to tell how the shirts would fit when they were on the hanger. …You’d have to see Brian try them on. Suddenly a delicious anticipation grew in your gut. That would be perfect indeed.

You grabbed a few to try- one dark with little polka dots of white, one a shimmery blue, and one brilliant white. He’d glow wonderfully in all of them under the stage lights. As you took your stock you realized Brian hadn’t told you a size. Was this another one of his games? You shook your head to no one in particular, full of fondness. The man’s brain was a work of art.

You held various options up, trying to judge from experience the rough size of Brian’s frame, and settled on grabbing a few sizes of each shirt. Who could fault you if some were too small? You rather thought you’d enjoy that- imagining Brian practically bursting out of a much too small shirt that pulled at the buttons over his tummy and wouldn’t even close over his chest. You felt wetness pool between your legs. Yes, two could play at this game.

Did he want bottoms too? It wouldn’t hurt; you stepped past the dress pants and over to the jeans. Sure, Brian could wear any of them. But if you were picking, he was going to wear the tightest fucking jeans possible to show off those legs. Your tongue darted out to lick your lips on its own accord. And that mouth-watering cock. The few customers that had trickled in since you’d been looking would likely see a minxy smirk on your face if they looked.

You grabbed some approximate sizes just as you had for the shirts. You were a little proud of yourself actually. You’d certainly called Brian’s bluff, if that’s what it was. Now to find him and a suitable changing room.

As if by plan, the man himself walked up behind you at that very moment. He had a bundle of his own tucked under his arm and shielded from your view, most of it red.

“I see you’ve been busy.” His tenor was rich and smooth as he eyed your collection. “Found some good prospects?”

God, was the man ever not attractive? Just from the casual confidence, standing and talking to you under the possible gazes of the sparse customers. Brian’s upper lip twitched and you knew he could see the desire in your eyes. “Yeah I think so.”

“Excellent…” his free hand reached out to sneak down your side, trailing ever so lightly to make you follow for more as he stepped in front of you. Your heart beat high in your chest as you trailed him through the store: shuffling with the big pile of clothes that dwarfed your tiny form while he strode tall and glanced back to enjoy the sight.

Brian caught the attention of the sales assistant. “I’d like a room please.”

Her eyes shifted to the clothes you carried, and then back to him. There was only a slight hesitation before she answered. “Of course Sir- right this way.”

You had a weird feeling in your stomach. What the hell was her problem? She’d been eyeing Brian strangely the whole time, and by now you’d decided it wasn’t in recognition. Fucking terrible taste in music then.

And the way she looked at you, almost disdainfully, really rubbed you the wrong way. You didn’t know what the hell she’d decided your relationship was but you suddenly couldn’t stand her judgement. You followed her and Brian up the stairs to what turned out to be an entire level of private fitting rooms, all the while cursing her in your mind.

You just wanted Brian to hold your hand, or pull you close and kiss you right in front of that damn woman to shut her up. Grab your waist to let her know that you were his. Protect you and show you off on his arm.

But he couldn’t.

God you needed him to fuck you hard tonight. You needed that reminder now, after a day of having to pretend there was nothing. You were desperate to be his again.

The saleswoman unlocked one of the large dressing rooms- almost a proper room of its own, bless these fancy establishments- and allowed you to place the clothes inside. The walls were covered in mirrors and there was a soft bench inside to match the one outside in the waiting area. 

Brian thanked her as she left, glancing back at the pair of you one last time and stating to ring the bell if you needed anything. Yeah right, you didn’t need a single thing from _her_.

You felt a warm hand on your bare shoulder as she left and turned to look up at Brian, who was grinning widely. The irritation you felt for the woman faded as you looked into his eyes. Beautiful hazel irises that sparkled with intelligence and deep, wide pupils that practically radiated heat. So long as he looked at you like this, it didn’t matter so much what the rest of the world thought.

After a few seconds Brian pulled you into the fitting room with him and locked the door. You’d thought you would be waiting outside for him to model the various selections, but as he pulled you in for a heated kiss and backed you up against the wall you quickly realized that was not the case.

You felt yourself wet immediately, pure want and arousal flooding through you as his tongue pushed into your mouth and his torso pressed against your breasts. Your muscles relaxed and your body sagged in his hold, plaint to how he wanted you and only being held up by his grip. You couldn’t help the little moan that escaped your lips. Perhaps you wouldn’t have to wait until tonight for that reminder after all.

To your immense disappointment though, Brian pulled away. He held you still and buried his nose in your soft neck, leaving a trail of wet heat with his tongue and nipping lightly at the delicate skin. Your breath hitched.

“I’ve been waiting so long to taste you again baby girl,” he whispered against your skin, leaving tiny bites everywhere he pleased. “Wanted to hold you close and let everyone know that you’re fucking _mine_.” He pushed against you even harder. “But I guess this’ll do.”

One last smothering kiss that stole your air and then he stepped back, leaving you panting and flushed and so fucking desperate for him that it hurt.

“Strip Y/N. We’ve both got some things to try on.”

You were still frozen against the wall. What did he mean- both? Your eyes flicked to the red pile that Brian had brought with him and you berated yourself for being so oblivious and naïve. You should have seen it miles away, but he spun your head so much it was hard to keep up.

Suddenly embarrassed by your surprise, you doubled down. “You too Daddy.” It came out a bit snarky.  


One big, grey eyebrow rose. “I am. Watch your tone.” Brian’s words were clipped and commanding, sending a tremor down your back. “And keep your voice down in here.”

You nodded, silently pleased to be put in your place. You wanted him to own you right now; you needed to be his. Every nerve pulsed in anticipation as you took off your dress under his heated stare.  
His eyes traced your curves as they always did, and the primal, instinctual satisfaction you felt was as delicious as ever. It was pure, sweet delight to see that he wanted you.

“Good girl.”

And _that_ was even better.

Brian held up what he’d chosen for you, and your heart fluttered. It was nothing special really, considering you wouldn’t have much opportunity to wear anything super fancy, but you loved it nonetheless. You loved it because he’d obviously picked it based on _YOU._

It was a short but white, flowing summer skirt that you knew would feel wonderful in the breeze and a dark red- his colour- crop top with a boat neckline and shirt sleeves. It looked rather sporty, and cheerleader-esque, but you could wear it on the average day without much problem. Plus, it would show off your legs and leave access to the toned torso that Brian loved to touch so much.

Perhaps you wouldn’t wear it as readily as the other dress he’d given you, but you’d don it happily for him. You could be his personal cheerleader whenever he wished.

“Looks cute Bri,” is what you actually said, and took the hangers out of his hands. “Thank you.”

He was very pleased you liked it and replied huskily. “You’re very welcome darling. You’ll look cute IN it.”

"The whole pile there is for you,” you pointed to the shirts and jeans you’d chosen for him, “try anything you like."

“Right.”

You watched Brian pick through his clothes as you put on the skirt and top. Once again you were impressed with how perfectly he’d got the size and you hoped that your estimation was as good. It wasn’t quite fair, you told yourself, because he was always holding you and wrapping your body in his arms. You couldn’t hold Brian if you tried: partly because he was a huge tease and wouldn’t always let you, but mostly due to the fact that he was like twice your size. It wasn’t as easy to tell when you couldn’t feel everything at once.

It didn’t take you long to slip on your outfit so you decided to watch in silence as he tried on the first shirt. The black one with polka dots. It was always tempting to see his bare chest: lean, strong, slightly hairy, and with the perfect bump of tummy. Your mouth watered just from the sight of it. Plus- to make matters worse, Brian had grabbed one of the small shirts.

Your eyes were glued to his fingers as they struggled to close the lower buttons (upper buttons didn’t exist to Bri), even while the material pulled tight across his shoulders. It was clearly too small. He finished two buttons before quickly sighing in defeat; they were tight and left a gap of skin between them. Then he stared, looking down at his stomach, as his long curls fell in front of his face to hide it from view. A forced laugh left his throat and filled the air. You braced yourself for his reaction.

“What’s the reason for this?” He looked at you, and the tightness in your chest lightened when you saw it was full of humour. He morphed his face into a fake pout. “I’m flattered, I guess, but the last time I could fit into this bloody shirt was probably thirty years ago.”

You thought then, of Brian as he had looked in the early 90s- just starting to fill out into the man before your eyes. While he was absolutely gorgeous as a rail-thin waif, you were very happy that you had more of him to love now. More weight to press you down and keep you safe.

A smile spread to your cheeks. “You didn’t give me your size Bri!” You looked to his face of disbelief, and chuckled at the thought that maybe he DID just forget. Absent-minded professor that he could be. “I got a few sizes of each, just to be sure… that’s while the pile’s so big.”

He stared at you for a few seconds longer, like he couldn’t decide whether to find it humourous or appalling. You, on the other hand, were trying to contain your smile and refrain from swooning at the sight of him in the tiny shirt. He looked so BIG, like this: filling every last inch of the fabric and more with gorgeous, milky skin.

It took a few moments of him watching your trembling hands and flushed chest- so exposed due to the neckline he’d chosen- before his lips crept into a smirk. “You like this Y/N, don’t you?” His voice radiated sin.

You felt your cheeks physically heat as you nodded and looked at the plush, carpeted floor. You couldn’t do anything else.

“My kinky little girl- somehow turned on by the sight of a fat old man.”

It suddenly occurred to you that this all could have gone very wrong. You were extremely grateful that you’d built up such trust over your time together. Brian had come a long way with his stomach insecurities to joke like this with you, even if there was a hint of sadness in his tone. You forced yourself to make eye contact once more as you threw every ounce of sincerity you had into your words.

“I’m turned on by the sight of a gorgeous rock God, like most women.”

“Mmm hmm… and if I wasn’t a…” he quoted the next words with his fingers, “…_Rock God_, would you still be so willing?”

That was it- the crux of his insecurity. You were shocked you got the chance to discuss it. Here. In some random fitting room in downtown Toronto. Maybe the light, joking atmosphere and the unusual location made it easier for him to discuss- easier to pass off as a whim.

“Of _course_ I would Bri.” You stepped closer to him like it would somehow bring comfort.

“I know Y/N… It’s just-“ he paused what he was saying, as if struggling to release the words. Brian looked into one of the many mirrors around the room, grimaced, and then flashed his eyes to another as if it could possibly show him something different.

Brian’s words eventually came. He pursed his lips. “I don’t know what you- or anyone- sees in me. You think I’m special, deserving of some sort of admiration… and I’m ashamed to say sometimes I feel that way too.” His eyes bored into yours. “But I’m not. I’m just an old man who’s controlling, needy and obsessive. Is that what you’re attracted to?”

He stood there, all towering height and broad shoulders, like it was actually a question what you’d say.

“Yes.” You stated it imploringly. “God yes. If you weren’t a rock star you’d still be the most attractive astrophysicist I’d ever laid eyes on.” He opened his mouth to speak again, but you kept going. “And if you weren’t an astrophysicist you’d be the most attractive animal campaigner ever. Stereophotographer. Writer. The list goes on. And if you were none of those things you’d still be the sweetest, most kind, caring, intelligent, wonderful and _sexy_ man I could find. I love you for YOU Brian. Nothing else.”

By the end of your tirade, you had stepped right up in front of him- almost challenging him to disbelieve you. Brian’s eyes were wide, shining brilliantly green in the bright fitting room lights. There was something there that you’d never seen before. Almost… fear? You couldn’t place it. The brief unknown glimmer buried itself in your heart even as it filled with something you knew much better. Lust. WANT. The pure, heady, animalistic need Brian had to _take_ and _own_ that which he desired. To collect and hoard and _keep_ the things that made him happy. To make sure everyone knew they were HIS.

In a split second everything came crashing down. You found yourself back up against one of the mirrors again, the cold glass chilling your exposed midriff as Brian’s warm hands pressed at your throat and your chest.

As he plundered your mouth and thrust his tongue against yours like he was trying to consume you, it struck you what you’d said in your speech. In the heat of the moment, caught up in explaining your feelings for Brian. You’d just told him you _loved_ him. There was no way he missed it. Poor, naïve Y/N caught in his web and quickly, hopelessly in love with a man who could never return the favour. You wanted to curl up and die at the thought of embarrassing yourself like this… except… he was kissing you with more passion than you’d ever felt before.

His hands tightened and he grabbed roughly at your tits, squeezing and moulding them in his hands. He pressed his lips so hard against yours you couldn’t breathe: taking you, claiming you with such needy appreciation that what you’d said must not have bothered him. He certainly wasn’t holding back. Perhaps you were such an open book that he’d known for days.

Perhaps your confession had strengthened him, and he couldn’t resist tasting the delights of a woman who gave herself so fully to everything that he was.

His kiss became increasingly rough and you became increasingly pliant. This was exactly what you’d wanted for hours. Just to be his. You brought your hands up to the exposed part of his torso, rubbing the vast expanse of skin like it was the most precious thing in your life. You felt his softness even as his hands were hard on you. You felt everything. Every wonderful part of him.

With your palms on his chest, Brian returned the favour and moved his right hand from your breasts to lift your skirt and plunge his fingers under your panties. He found his prize with well-practiced, expert precision and you trembled against him, clenching desperately at his fingers. The left hand stayed on your neck.

Brian growled- _growled_\- deep as he felt your wetness and thrust his hips up against you, rutting his hard cock against your bare stomach.

He finally released your lips and groaned as you sucked in the air you’d been missing. His lips stayed near your cheek, sending his low, dominant voice directly into your ear.

“_Good girl_”, he drawled, enjoying your ready, slick folds with his fingers, “I can’t fucking wait any longer. You’re gonna have to be quiet.”

Your head was spinning with arousal and all you could feel was what he was doing to your body. You needed this- you needed HIM. A pitiful whine came from your throat as you nodded. You knew what he wanted to hear even before he requested it.

“Green- please Daddy… fuck me.”

It was whispered with the reverence and submission he so deserved, and you felt like you were floating even as Brian pushed you to your hands and knees on the plush bench. He settled behind you and ran his hands down either side of your torso, drifting over your arse and abruptly flipping your skirt up out of his way. You felt so deliciously dirty, every muscle held tight in anticipation of being taken in public like this. By _Brian_. Because you were _his_.

You could see in the many mirrors just how slutty you looked when he pulled down your soaked panties and left them wrapped around your knees. You loved it; you _got off_ on seeing yourself like this, presenting your ass on the bench for Brian. Giving yourself completely.

There was a vicious, dark hunger in Brian’s expression as he practically ripped open the few buttons he’d managed to close minutes ago. As he unzipped his fly and pulled out his long, hard cock from his shorts. He stroked himself impatiently, because he couldn’t wait a second longer to be buried inside you, and at the same time pulled his pants lower to free his heavy balls as well. He was fucking gorgeous, in every possible way.

Your hole quivered as Brian pressed the tip of his shaft against your soaked entrance. He tried to keep the volume of his voice low as he spat it through clenched teeth. “Such a perfect girl Y/N… Who do you belong to?”

He needed to hear it one last time, and you would gladly indulge him. “You Brian…” you pushed back against his cock ever so slightly, “I’m yours Daddy.”

He pushed into you hard, and the stretch was so much your legs started to shake before he bottomed out. You felt SO full, so stuffed and claimed, that you couldn’t help but moan at the perfect pain. Immediately a large hand clamped over your mouth.

“Quiet baby,” Brian hissed, still adjusting to the feel of you so tight around him, “I love your little sounds, but now’s not the time.” His other hand settled on your hip. “Just open those bright eyes and watch as Daddy fucks you.”

You looked up into the mirror in front of you, and desperately clenched around his cock when you met Brian’s dark eyes in the reflection. He stood over you, face slack in pleasure from being buried to the hilt between your legs. The small shirt was splayed open so you could see every delicious inch of his chest. The tendons in his arms were taught as he restrained himself from thrusting and held your mouth closed. You saw in the reflection how his palm covered nearly all of your face, and you nodded. How could you disobey such a man?

The hand at your lips moved to join the other on your hips once Brian was satisfied you would be silent. And then he started _moving_. His thick cock dragged along all the firing nerves along your slick walls as he pulled out, and then he slammed in and filled your again until he hit you so deep that you didn’t know where he ended and you began. He was everywhere: all-consuming with his hands on your hips and his cock in your body.

You watched it all.

He was magnificent, thrusting into you hard and quick- like he couldn’t bear to be outside you for even a second- before plunging in deep and relishing in the way you squelched around him. His beautiful lips hung open as heavy, pleasure-filled breaths fell through them. With every thrust his bottom lip wavered up and down, working his strong jaw and the muscles in his neck.

You rocked on the cushion with every strong hit of his hips against yours, pulsing and clenching inside while struggling to hold yourself up on increasingly shaky arms and legs. Brian’s pace was fast and direct. You didn’t have much time. It would be a quick and dirty fuck: naughty and dangerous because neither of you could contain yourselves.

It felt so _good_ to take Brian like this. To be bent over any available surface and submit to be ravaged when he couldn’t resist the need to claim what was his. YOU did this. You brought out the beast he so secretly reveled being.

You closed your eyes and got lost in the pleasure of being filled and stretched, letting your mouth fall open in a silent cry for more.

But Bri wasn’t having it. “Open your eyes,” he said in that gruff voice, consumed by his own pleasure, “And don’t close them again. Look at how good you are for me.”

Your eyes locked with his in the reflection once more, and he bit his lower lip. His beautiful smile lines pulled up on either side too, giving you a hint of that smug delight you loved so much. His eyes were bottomless.

You did look at yourself next, as he’d asked, and shivered at the sight of the new white skirt pulled up and your tits bouncing and falling out of the low neckline every time Brian thrust into you. You looked like the biggest slut in the world. Dark heat pooled very higher inside you at the shame, but it was all for him. Deep, forbidden attraction rushed through every fibre of your being. But your eyes were still drawn back to Brian.

His soft stomach bounced slightly every time he moved against you, squishing into your arse as he pressed himself deeper and _deeper_. It was suddenly the most erotic thing you’d ever seen. The view from the many mirrors gave you more angles to see his stunning body. You couldn’t look away; the coiled pressure in your core tightened even further.

What the fuck was wrong with you? You loved him so much. To see the tiniest imperfection on such a god made him seem so human. The softness, the insecurity, and the _trust_ he showed through giving you this part of himself was worth more than the powerful legs and commanding stage presence. It was SEXY. It was HIM. And it enhanced the stunning sight of his form in the mirror beyond measure.

You pushed back against his thrusts, silently pleading for him to take you harder, and he did.

“Such a good slut for me Y/N,” Brian’s voice was a mix between a growl and a whisper, “Look at you. All _mine_.”

You arched your back at his possessive words, chasing that sweet release on his cock. Trying to find the blinding ecstasy only he could give you. You were close- so close- and so was Brian, taking you hard and fast. Chasing his own pleasure: needing to fill and mark you as his. His fingers dug into your skin harshly, reminding you how much he needed this. They would leave bruises tomorrow.

From the side mirror you could see how his thick cock split your folds. How he pushed you open and made you his. It was wet, so wet. Your aching pussy looked so tight around him, and you watched at the same time you felt each thrust deep inside you. His heavy balls swung between your thighs. He looked perfect. Masculine. Powerful. As his taught bum clenched and he thrust into you.

Your mind was lost in the feeling of him. In the thought of him. Your muscles tightened and pulsed around the hard member inside.

You thought you could break your silence now, for he’d stolen most of your breath anyways. “Take me Daddy, _please_,” you whispered through his thrusts, as the pleasure built and built. The heat between your legs was immeasurable, driving your every thought and impulse to please Brian. To be good for him so he’d make you come and fill you with his warmth. “_Please Daddy_.” It was a quiet plead.

Brian threw his head back at your begging, and the look on his face pushed you so close to the edge you were trembling, buzzing with energy and pleasure. “Touch yourself pet…” he grunted softly, only so as not to be heard through the door, “Come on Daddy’s cock like the dirty girl you are.” You did as he said and rubbed your clit frantically, almost falling over as he continued to take you from behind. You were both animals in your need for each other.

That brief pressure on your bud was all you needed. The first twinge of your orgasm rippled along your walls, and then heavenly contractions tore through you and let you feel every inch of Brian’s cock. You pulsed and clenched hard around him even as Brian kept going, strengthening and elongating your fall. It was immense, gratifying, all-consuming pleasure to be his.

“That’s… my good… girl.” Brian was struggling to praise you properly while so close to his own release, but for that reason you loved it all the more.

You looked at him as your orgasm started to fade, and for once got to see properly what he looked like through his own. His eyes were hooded, almost closed, and his mouth slack in overwhelming ecstasy. From your position below you could see the slight jowls of an experienced man, and the wonderful lines in his face shaping into pure bliss. Even his nostrils flared a touch. He was gorgeous, and you admired every movement of his skin as he finished inside you.

The wave of heat coated your insides just as a low moan left that open mouth, stretching his lips wider slightly. His fingers locked you tight against him with tiny, short thrusts as he finished. The pulses of so much come filling you until it dripped out down the heavy balls it came from. And you could see it all- bless these mirrors. Your spent cunt clenched once more around him. You’d never felt more owned. You were marked as his once more. In the middle of a public store. It didn’t get more real than that.

Brian swore as the pleasure washed from him, and he finally released your hips to rub comforting circles on your back. “I hope you know what you’ve done Y/N. You drive me crazy- it’s dangerous.” He sighed, “Look at you… dripping” and leaned down to whisper in your ear. “What if someone walked in and saw you like this, hmm?” The words shot right through to your most secret desires, and Brian groaned as you fluttered around his cock one last time. “It’s a good thing these rooms have proper walls.”

You made some kind on non-committal noise, lying boneless on the bench still, like you were cursing the need for secrecy because you would gladly let everyone see that you were his. It was still hard to think, and even harder to move. There was a moment of silence as you both came down from your highs.

Too soon though, Brian slipped out of you. “We have to go.” His voice sounded almost nervous now, like he was just fully realizing what he’d done after looking at your spent form below him, filled with his come.

It was the last thing you wanted to do, but you knew he was right, so you forced yourself to sit up. You pulled your panties back up and winced at the wet mess left between your legs. There was nothing you could do about it, and you hoped no one would notice. It would remind you of who you belonged to.

You quickly tore off the skirt and shirt and put your sundress back on, acutely aware that you and Brian had been in the fitting room a long time. He was doing the same, and you felt yourself blush as you saw him tuck his wet cock back into his shorts. Brian met your eyes as you were changing.

“We’ll take the spotted one- in the _proper_ size- and your little outfit too, so that every time you wear it I’ll be reminded of fucking you senseless in a fitting room.”

The shit-eating grin on his face assured you that he wasn’t all that worried your little foray would have consequences.

There wasn’t enough room in your heart for all the fondness you felt for him. You hung the shirt and skirt back on their hangers and handed them to Brian, hoping that there wasn’t any evidence stuck on them.

“You don’t have to get anything for me Bri.”

_ _He just looked at you, jokingly displeased._ _

_ _“I think I remember telling you a long time ago, back in your flat, that we would buy anything we needed.” He held up the outfit and smirked. “I’ve decided we need this.”_ _

_ _He laughed at his own joke, and your insides fluttered. God you loved this man._ _

_ _Brian left the remaining clothes in their pile and led you out of the change room. You felt a brief flash or disappointment that you didn't get to see him in the jeans, but that was quickly overshadowed by what you DID get up to. Every step you took gave evidence of what you’d been doing, through soreness and Brian’s drying come slowly ruining your panties._ _

_ _The same woman met you at the counter, but this time her unpleasant expression didn’t seem to bother you. A smug smile graced your own lips instead. She took the three items from Brian, wrapped them, bagged them, and then listed a ridiculous price._ _

_ _You tried to stop your mouth dropping open. No wonder you didn’t come into stores like this. You felt bad that Brian was purchasing such expensive items for you, but he didn’t seem to mind in the slightest, handing over his credit card causally._ _

_ _There was still no recognition in the woman’s eyes as she snuck a peak at the name engraved on it. And for some reason you hated her even more, even though that was probably a good thing._ _

_ _Once everything was in order Brian snatched the bag before you were able to and thanked her- unnecessarily in your opinion. You followed him out of the store and met up once more with Phil. The bodyguard didn’t comment on the length of your stay at all._ _

_ _Brian fell into the same easy stride as earlier, grinning wide beside you. He was probably reveling in the knowledge that his come was currently dripping down your leg. Dirty old man._ _

_ _He turned to look at your awkward walk and winked. “One last stop Y/N. We’re not done yet.”_ _

_ _What the fuck else could he possibly do to you?_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t bother me about Brian’s fashion choices for Y/N. I don’t know what the hell goes on in his mind either.
> 
> I hope you liked the chapter!


	68. A Fitting Foray (Alternate)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same as last chapter but without the daddy kink :)
> 
> The end was cut off originally and has now been updated.

After a bit of a walk through the streets Brian led you into a clothing store- some designer company that you’d never heard of. From the little frown and shrug he gave you, Brian didn’t know it either. The displays in the window looked interesting though, and of very high quality. As you walked in you looked around and noticed there were no customers in sight. The whole feel of the place was not what you were used to: obviously expensive and not for college students of your calibre. The type of place that Joe Average wouldn’t enter. Luckily you were here with a millionaire… though he looked almost as out of place as you in his shorts.

The woman at the counter greeted you with a questioning look, and you suddenly had the urge to tuck yourself under Brian’s arm. You refrained of course, but the nerves still sat in your stomach. You didn’t belong here.

The shop worker eyed Brian much the same as she did you, and her eyes flicked briefly to Phil who was standing outside before landing back on the white curls of the man obviously in charge. If she recognised him she didn’t show it.

“Can I help you with anything?” Her voice was pleasant enough.

Brian smiled and answered. “Nothing specific thank you… just looking around.” He continued further into the store, not bothering to accept her assistance. You followed like an obedient puppy while Phil remained near the entrance. You supposed he would wait there until you were done.

It was a large store with at least two stories, judging by the staircase on your left. They had a variety of men’s and women’s clothing, placed sparsely as these expensive places did. Brian was drawn to the fine trousers and- obviously- button ups.

“What do you think Y/N?” he asked, “Anything jump out at you?”

You swallowed hesitantly, and spoke, very aware that the woman would be able to hear, “Umm… I’m not sure. Maybe you choose a few and I’ll rate them?” Brian had thrown you into the deep end without any suggestions at all and you were trying for a lifeline.

Annoyingly, Brian shook his head. “I want to know what you think I’ll look good in.”

“You’ll look good in anything.” The response from your lips was immediate, as was his resulting smirk and wink.

“Flattery won’t work this time, come on. I’m curious what you’ll pick.” He patted you on the shoulder and ended with a subtle squeeze. It was almost patronizing, showing you that you weren’t going to win this one. Another game rigged so he’d be the victor.

You murmured a grumbling “fine” under your breath and felt a twinge of arousal when Brian chuckled. It was a good thing you liked letting him win.

“I’ll leave you to it then- don’t want to ruin the surprise. I’m gonna go look somewhere else.” His fingers brushed your back through the thin sundress as he left. The damn man was always such a tease.

So, here you were, tasked with picking out an outfit for Brian bloody May. No fucking pressure. Still, it was nice that he valued your opinion and trusted you enough to make good choices.

You surveyed the rack of colours and took a deep breath. What would Brian like? What would look good?

You immediately pictured all your favourite aspects of his attire. _Buttons_\- open buttons. You should pick something flowy that would hang off his broad shoulders enough to gape at the neck and show his prominent collar bones and sexy sternum, but was still tight enough around the middle. Can’t hide that lithe frame… or your favourite tummy. Not too tight though, or Brian wouldn’t like it.

Fuck! You rifled through the tops. It was impossible to tell how the shirts would fit when they were on the hanger. …You’d have to see Brian try them on. Suddenly a delicious anticipation grew in your gut. That would be perfect indeed.

You grabbed a few to try- one dark with little polka dots of white, one a shimmery blue, and one brilliant white. He’d glow wonderfully in all of them under the stage lights. As you took your stock you realized Brian hadn’t told you a size. Was this another one of his games? You shook your head to no one in particular, full of fondness. The man’s brain was a work of art.

You held various options up, trying to judge from experience the rough size of Brian’s frame, and settled on grabbing a few sizes of each shirt. Who could fault you if some were too small? You rather thought you’d enjoy that- imagining Brian practically bursting out of a much too small shirt that pulled at the buttons over his tummy and wouldn’t even close over his chest. You felt wetness pool between your legs. Yes, two could play at this game.

Did he want bottoms too? It wouldn’t hurt; you stepped past the dress pants and over to the jeans. Sure, Brian could wear any of them. But if you were picking, he was going to wear the tightest fucking jeans possible to show of those legs. Your tongue darted out to lick your lips on its own accord. And that mouth-watering cock. The few customers that had trickled in since you’d been looking would likely see a minxy smirk on your face if they looked.

You grabbed some approximate sizes just as you had for the shirts. You were a little proud of yourself actually. You’d certainly called Brian’s bluff, if that’s what it was. Now to find him and a suitable changing room.

As if by plan, the man himself walked up behind you at that very moment. He had a bundle of his own tucked under his arm and shielded from your view, most of it red.

“I see you’ve been busy.” His tenor was rich and smooth as he eyed your collection. “Found some good prospects?”

God, was the man ever not attractive? Just from the casual confidence, standing and talking to you under the possible gazes of the sparse customers. Brian’s upper lip twitched and you knew he could see the desire in your eyes. “Yeah I think so.”

“Excellent…” his free hand reached out to sneak down your side, trailing ever so lightly to make you follow for more as he stepped in front of you. Your heart beat high in your chest as you trailed him through the store: shuffling with the big pile of clothes that dwarfed your tiny form while he strode tall and glanced back to enjoy the sight.

Brian caught the attention of the sales assistant. “I’d like a room please.”

Her eyes shifted to the clothes you carried, and then back to him. There was only a slight hesitation before she answered. “Of course Sir- right this way.”

You had a weird feeling in your stomach. What the hell was her problem? She’d been eyeing Brian strangely the whole time, and by now you’d decided it wasn’t in recognition. Fucking terrible taste in music then.

And the way she looked at you, almost disdainfully, really rubbed you the wrong way. You didn’t know what the hell she’d decided your relationship was but you suddenly couldn’t stand her judgement. You followed her and Brian up the stairs to what turned out to be an entire level of private fitting rooms, all the while cursing her in your mind.

You just wanted Brian to hold your hand, or pull you close and kiss you right in front of that damn woman to shut her up. Grab your waist to let her know that you were his. Protect you and show you off on his arm.

But he couldn’t.

God you needed him to fuck you hard tonight. You needed that reminder now, after a day of having to pretend there was nothing. You were desperate to be his again.

The saleswoman unlocked one of the large dressing rooms- almost a proper room of its own, bless these fancy establishments- and allowed you to place the clothes inside. The walls were covered in mirrors and there was a soft bench inside to match the one outside in the waiting area. 

Brian thanked her as she left, glancing back at the pair of you one last time and stating to ring the bell if you needed anything. Yeah right, you didn’t need a single thing from _her_.

You felt a warm hand on your bare shoulder as she left and turned to look up at Brian, who was grinning widely. The irritation you felt for the woman faded as you looked into his eyes. Beautiful hazel irises that sparkled with intelligence and deep, wide pupils that practically radiated heat. So long as he looked at you like this, it didn’t matter so much what the rest of the world thought.

After a few seconds Brian pulled you into the fitting room with him and locked the door. You’d thought you would be waiting outside for him to model the various selections, but as he pulled you in for a heated kiss and backed you up against the wall you quickly realized that was not the case.

You felt yourself wet immediately, pure want and arousal flooding through you as his tongue pushed into your mouth and his torso pressed against your breasts. Your muscles relaxed and your body sagged in his hold, plaint to how he wanted you and only being held up by his grip. You couldn’t help the little moan that escaped your lips. Perhaps you wouldn’t have to wait until tonight for that reminder after all.

To your immense disappointment though, Brian pulled away. He held you still and buried his nose in your soft neck, leaving a trail of wet heat with his tongue and nipping lightly at the delicate skin. Your breath hitched.

“I’ve been waiting so long to taste you again baby girl,” he whispered against your skin, leaving tiny bites everywhere he pleased. “Wanted to hold you close and let everyone know that you’re fucking _mine_.” He pushed against you even harder. “But I guess this’ll do.”

One last smothering kiss that stole your air and then he stepped back, leaving you panting and flushed and so fucking desperate for him that it hurt.

“Strip Y/N. We’ve both got some things to try on.”

You were still frozen against the wall. What did he mean- both? Your eyes flicked to the red pile that Brian had brought with him and you berated yourself for being so oblivious and naïve. You should have seen it miles away, but he spun your head so much it was hard to keep up.

Suddenly embarrassed by your surprise, you doubled down. “You too Sir.” It came out a bit snarky.  
One big, grey eyebrow rose. “I am. Watch your tone.” Brian’s words were clipped and commanding, sending a tremor down your back. “And keep your voice down in here.”

You nodded, silently pleased to be put in your place. You wanted him to own you right now; you needed to be his. Every nerve pulsed in anticipation as you took off your dress under his heated stare.  
His eyes traced your curves as they always did, and the primal, instinctual satisfaction you felt was as delicious as ever. It was pure, sweet delight to see that he wanted you.

“Good girl.”

And _that_ was even better.__

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ _Brian held up what he’d chosen for you, and your heart fluttered. It was nothing special really, considering you wouldn’t have much opportunity to wear anything super fancy, but you loved it nonetheless. You loved it because he’d obviously picked it based on YOU._ _

_ _It was a short but white, flowing summer skirt that you knew would feel wonderful in the breeze and a dark red- his colour- crop top with a boat neckline and shirt sleeves. It looked rather sporty, and cheerleader-esque, but you could wear it on the average day without much problem. Plus, it would show off your legs and leave access to the toned torso that Brian loved to touch so much._ _

_ _Perhaps you wouldn’t wear it as readily as the other dress he’d given you, but you’d don it happily for him. You could be his personal cheerleader whenever he wished._ _

_ _“Looks cute Bri,” is what you actually said, and took the hangers out of his hands. “Thank you.”_ _

_ _He was very pleased you liked it and replied huskily. “You’re very welcome darling. You’ll look cute IN it.”_ _

_ _“The whole pile there is for you,” you pointed to the shirts and jeans you’d chosen for him, “try anything you like.”_ _

_ _“Right.”_ _

_ _You watched Brian pick through his clothes as you put on the skirt and top. Once again you were impressed with how perfectly he’d got the size and you hoped that your estimation was as good. It wasn’t quite fair, you told yourself, because he was always holding you and wrapping your body in his arms. You couldn’t hold Brian if you tried: partly because he was a huge tease and wouldn’t always let you, but mostly due to the fact that he was like twice your size. It wasn’t as easy to tell when you couldn’t feel everything at once._ _

_ _It didn’t take you long to slip on your outfit so you decided to watch in silence as he tried on the first shirt. The black one with polka dots. It was always tempting to see his bare chest: lean, strong, slightly hairy, and with the perfect bump of tummy. Your mouth watered just from the sight of it. Plus- to make matters worse, Brian had grabbed one of the small shirts._ _

_ _Your eyes were glued to his fingers as they struggled to close the lower buttons (upper buttons didn’t exist to Bri), even while the material pulled tight across his shoulders. It was clearly too small. He finished two buttons before quickly sighing in defeat; they were tight and left a gap of skin between them. Then he stared, looking down at his stomach, as his long curls fell in front of his face to hide it from view. A forced laugh left his throat and filled the air. You braced yourself for his reaction._ _

_ _“What’s the reason for this?” He looked at you, and the tightness in your chest lightened when you saw it was full of humour. He morphed his face into a fake pout. “I’m flattered, I guess, but the last time I could fit into this bloody shirt was probably thirty years ago.”_ _

_ _You thought then, of Brian as he had looked in the early 90s- just starting to fill out into the man before your eyes. While he was absolutely gorgeous as a rail-thin waif, you were very happy that you had more of him to love now. More weight to press you down and keep you safe._ _

_ _A smile spread to your cheeks. “You didn’t give me your size Bri!” You looked to his face of disbelief, and chuckled at the thought that maybe he DID just forget. Absent-minded professor that he could be. “I got a few sizes of each, just to be sure… that’s while the pile’s so big.”_ _

_ _He stared at you for a few seconds longer, like he couldn’t decide whether to find it humourous or appalling. You, on the other hand, were trying to contain your smile and refrain from swooning at the sight of him in the tiny shirt. He looked so BIG, like this: filling every last inch of the fabric and more with gorgeous, milky skin._ _

_ _It took a few moments of him watching your trembling hands and flushed chest- so exposed due to the neckline he’d chosen- before his lips crept into a smirk. “You like this Y/N, don’t you?” His voice radiated sin._ _

_ _You felt your cheeks physically heat as you nodded and looked at the plush, carpeted floor. You couldn’t do anything else._ _

_ _“My kinky little girl- somehow turned on by the sight of a fat old man.”_ _

_ _It suddenly occurred to you that this all could have gone very wrong. You were extremely grateful that you’d built up such trust over your time together. Brian had come a long way with his stomach insecurities to joke like this with you, even if there was a hint of sadness in his tone. You forced yourself to make eye contact once more as you threw every ounce of sincerity you had into your words._ _

_ _“I’m turned on by the sight of a gorgeous rock God, like most women.”_ _

“Mmm hmm… and if I wasn’t a…” he quoted the next words with his fingers, “…_Rock God_, would you still be so willing?"

_ _That was it- the crux of his insecurity. You were shocked you got the chance to discuss it. Here. In some random fitting room in downtown Toronto. Maybe the light, joking atmosphere and the unusual location made it easier for him to discuss- easier to pass off as a whim. _ _

_ _“Of course I would Bri.” You stepped closer to him like it would somehow bring comfort._ _

_ _“I know Y/N… It’s just-“ he paused what he was saying, as if struggling to release the words. Brian looked into one of the many mirrors around the room, grimaced, and then flashed his eyes to another as if it could possibly show him something different. _ _

_ _Brian’s words eventually came. He pursed his lips. “I don’t know what you- or anyone- sees in me. You think I’m special, deserving of some sort of admiration… and I’m ashamed to say sometimes I feel that way too.” His eyes bored into yours. “But I’m not. I’m just an old man who’s controlling, needy and obsessive. Is that what you’re attracted to?”_ _

_ _He stood there, all towering height and broad shoulders, like it was actually a question what you’d say._ _

“Yes.” You stated it imploringly. “God yes. If you weren’t a rock star you’d still be the most attractive astrophysicist I’d ever laid eyes on.” He opened his mouth to speak again, but you kept going. “And if you weren’t an astrophysicist you’d be the most attractive animal campaigner ever. Stereophotographer. Writer. The list goes on. And if you were none of those things you’d still be the sweetest, most kind, caring, intelligent, wonderful and _sexy_ man I could find. I love you for YOU Brian. Nothing else.”

By the end of your tirade, you had stepped right up in front of him- almost challenging him to disbelieve you. Brian’s eyes were wide, shining brilliantly green in the bright fitting room lights. There was something there that you’d never seen before. Almost… fear? You couldn’t place it. The brief unknown glimmer buried itself in your heart even as it filled with something you knew much better. Lust. WANT. The pure, heady, animalistic need Brian had to _take_ and _own_ that which he desired. To collect and hoard and _keep_ the things that made him happy. To make sure everyone knew they were HIS.

_ _In a split second everything came crashing down. You found yourself back up against one of the mirrors again, the cold glass chilling your exposed midriff as Brian’s warm hands pressed at your throat and your chest._ _

As he plundered your mouth and thrust his tongue against yours like he was trying to consume you, it struck you what you’d said in your speech. In the heat of the moment, caught up in explaining your feelings for Brian. You’d just told him you _loved_ him. There was no way he missed it. Poor, naïve Y/N caught in his web and quickly, hopelessly in love with a man who could never return the favour. You wanted to curl up and die at the thought of embarrassing yourself like this… except… he was kissing you with more passion than you’d ever felt before.

_ _His hands tightened and he grabbed roughly at your tits, squeezing and moulding them in his hands. He pressed his lips so hard against yours you couldn’t breathe: taking you, claiming you with such needy appreciation that what you’d said must not have bothered him. He certainly wasn’t holding back. Perhaps you were such an open book that he’d known for days._ _

_ _Perhaps your confession had strengthened him, and he couldn’t resist tasting the delights of a woman who gave herself so fully to everything that he was._ _

_ _His kiss became increasingly rough and you became increasingly pliant. This was exactly what you’d wanted for hours. Just to be his. You brought your hands up to the exposed part of his torso, rubbing the vast expanse of skin like it was the most precious thing in your life. You felt his softness even as his hands were hard on you. You felt everything. Every wonderful part of him._ _

_ _With your palms on his chest, Brian returned the favour and moved his right hand from your breasts to lift your skirt and plunge his fingers under your panties. He found his prize with well-practiced, expert precision and you trembled against him, clenching desperately at his fingers. The left hand stayed on your neck._ _

Brian growled- _growled_\- deep as he felt your wetness and thrust his hips up against you, rutting his hard cock against your bare stomach.

_ _He finally released your lips and groaned as you sucked in the air you’d been missing. His lips stayed near your cheek, sending his low, dominant voice directly into your ear._ _

“_Good girl_”, he drawled, enjoying your ready, slick folds with his fingers, “I can’t fucking wait any longer. You’re gonna have to be quiet.”

_ _Your head was spinning with arousal and all you could feel was what he was doing to your body. You needed this- you needed HIM. A pitiful whine came from your throat as you nodded. You knew what he wanted to hear even before he requested it._ _

_ _“Green- please Sir… fuck me.”_ _

It was whispered with the reverence and submission he so deserved, and you felt like you were floating even as Brian pushed you to your hands and knees on the plush bench. He settled behind you and ran his hands down either side of your torso, drifting over your arse and abruptly flipping your skirt up out of his way. You felt so deliciously dirty, every muscle held tight in anticipation of being taken in public like this. By _Brian_. Because you were _his_.

You could see in the many mirrors just how slutty you looked when he pulled down your soaked panties and left them wrapped around your knees. You loved it; you _got off_ on seeing yourself like this, presenting your ass on the bench for Brian. Giving yourself completely.

_ _There was a vicious, dark hunger in Brian’s expression as he practically ripped open the few buttons he’d managed to close minutes ago. As he unzipped his fly and pulled out his long, hard cock from his shorts. He stroked himself impatiently, because he couldn’t wait a second longer to be buried inside you, and at the same time pulled his pants lower to free his heavy balls as well. He was fucking gorgeous, in every possible way._ _

_ _Your hole quivered as Brian pressed the tip of his shaft against your soaked entrance. He tried to keep the volume of his voice low as he spat it through clenched teeth. “Such a perfect girl Y/N… Who do you belong to?”_ _

_ _He needed to hear it one last time, and you would gladly indulge him. “You Brian…” you pushed back against his cock ever so slightly, “I’m yours Sir.”_ _

_ _He pushed into you hard, and the stretch was so much your legs started to shake before he bottomed out. You felt SO full, so stuffed and claimed, that you couldn’t help but moan at the perfect pain. Immediately a large hand clamped over your mouth._ _

_ _“Quiet baby,” Brian hissed, still adjusting to the feel of you so tight around him, “I love your little sounds, but now’s not the time.” His other hand settled on your hip. “Just open those bright eyes and watch me fuck you.”_ _

_ _You looked up into the mirror in front of you, and desperately clenched around his cock when you met Brian’s dark eyes in the reflection. He stood over you, face slack in pleasure from being buried to the hilt between your legs. The small shirt was splayed open so you could see every delicious inch of his chest. The tendons in his arms were taught as he restrained himself from thrusting and held your mouth closed. You saw in the reflection how his palm covered nearly all of your face, and you nodded. How could you disobey such a man?_ _

The hand at your lips moved to join the other on your hips once Brian was satisfied you would be silent. And then he started _moving_. His thick cock dragged along all the firing nerves along your slick walls as he pulled out, and then he slammed in and filled your again until he hit you so deep that you didn’t know where he ended and you began. He was everywhere: all-consuming with his hands on your hips and his cock in your body.

_ _You watched it all._ _

_ _He was magnificent, thrusting into you hard and quick- like he couldn’t bear to be outside you for even a second- before plunging in deep and relishing in the way you squelched around him. His beautiful lips hung open as heavy, pleasure-filled breaths fell through them. With every thrust his bottom lip wavered up and down, working his strong jaw and the muscles in his neck._ _

_ _You rocked on the cushion with every strong hit of his hips against yours, pulsing and clenching inside while struggling to hold yourself up on increasingly shaky arms and legs. Brian’s pace was fast and direct. You didn’t have much time. It would be a quick and dirty fuck: naughty and dangerous because neither of you could contain yourselves._ _

It felt so _good_ to take Brian like this. To be bent over any available surface and submit to be ravaged when he couldn’t resist the need to claim what was his. YOU did this. You brought out the beast he so secretly reveled being.

_ _You closed your eyes and got lost in the pleasure of being filled and stretched, letting your mouth fall open in a silent cry for more._ _

_ _But Bri wasn’t having it. “Open your eyes,” he said in that gruff voice, consumed by his own pleasure, “And don’t close them again. Look at how good you are for me.”_ _

_ _Your eyes locked with his in the reflection once more, and he bit his lower lip. His beautiful smile lines pulled up on either side too, giving you a hint of that smug delight you loved so much. His eyes were bottomless._ _

_ _You did look at yourself next, as he’d asked, and shivered at the sight of the new white skirt pulled up and your tits bouncing and falling out of the low neckline every time Brian thrust into you. You looked like the biggest slut in the world. Dark heat pooled very higher inside you at the shame, but it was all for him. Deep, forbidden attraction rushed through every fibre of your being. But your eyes were still drawn back to Brian._ _

His soft stomach bounced slightly every time he moved against you, squishing into your arse as he pressed himself deeper and _deeper_. It was suddenly the most erotic thing you’d ever seen. The view from the many mirrors gave you more angles to see his stunning body. You couldn’t look away; the coiled pressure in your core tightened even further.

What the fuck was wrong with you? You loved him so much. To see the tiniest imperfection on such a god made him seem so human. The softness, the insecurity, and the _trust_ he showed through giving you this part of himself was worth more than the powerful legs and commanding stage presence. It was SEXY. It was HIM. And it enhanced the stunning sight of his form in the mirror beyond measure.

_ _You pushed back against his thrusts, silently pleading for him to take you harder, and he did._ _

“Such a good slut for me Y/N,” Brian’s voice was a mix between a growl and a whisper, “Look at you. All _mine_.”

_ _You arched your back at his possessive words, chasing that sweet release on his cock. Trying to find the blinding ecstasy only he could give you. You were close- so close- and so was Brian, taking you hard and fast. Chasing his own pleasure: needing to fill and mark you as his. His fingers dug into your skin harshly, reminding you how much he needed this. They would leave bruises tomorrow._ _

_ _From the side mirror you could see how his thick cock split your folds. How he pushed you open and made you his. It was wet, so wet. Your aching pussy looked so tight around him, and you watched at the same time you felt each thrust deep inside you. His heavy balls swung between your thighs. He looked perfect. Masculine. Powerful. As his taught bum clenched and he thrust into you._ _

_ _Your mind was lost in the feeling of him. In the thought of him. Your muscles tightened and pulsed around the hard member inside._ _

You thought you could break your silence now, for he’d stolen most of your breath anyways. “Take me Brian, _please_,” you whispered through his thrusts, as the pleasure built and built. The heat between your legs was immeasurable, driving your every thought and impulse to please Brian. To be good for him so he’d make you come and fill you with his warmth. “_Please Sir_.” It was a quiet plead.

_ _Brian threw his head back at your begging, and the look on his face pushed you so close to the edge you were trembling, buzzing with energy and pleasure. “Touch yourself pet…” he grunted softly, only so as not to be heard through the door, “Come hard like the dirty girl you are.” You did as he said and rubbed your clit frantically, almost falling over as he continued to take you from behind. You were both animals in your need for each other._ _

_ _That brief pressure on your bud was all you needed. The first twinge of your orgasm rippled along your walls, and then heavenly contractions tore through you and let you feel every inch of Brian’s cock. You pulsed and clenched hard around him even as Brian kept going, strengthening and elongating your fall. It was immense, gratifying, all-consuming pleasure to be his._ _

_ _“That’s… my good… girl.” Brian was struggling to praise you properly while so close to his own release, but for that reason you loved it all the more._ _

_ _You looked at him as your orgasm started to fade, and for once got to see properly what he looked like through his own. His eyes were hooded, almost closed, and his mouth slack in overwhelming ecstasy. From your position below you could see the slight jowls of an experienced man, and the wonderful lines in his face shaping into pure bliss. Even his nostrils flared a touch. He was gorgeous, and you admired every movement of his skin as he finished inside you._ _

_ _The wave of heat coated your insides just as a low moan left that open mouth, stretching his lips wider slightly. His fingers locked you tight against him with tiny, short thrusts as he finished. The pulses of so much come filling you until it dripped out down the heavy balls it came from. And you could see it all- bless these mirrors. Your spent cunt clenched once more around him. You’d never felt more owned. You were marked as his once more. In the middle of a public store. It didn’t get more real than that._ _

_ _Brian swore as the pleasure washed from him, and he finally released your hips to rub comforting circles on your back. “I hope you know what you’ve done Y/N. You drive me crazy- it’s dangerous.” He sighed, “Look at you… dripping” and leaned down to whisper in your ear. “What if someone walked in and saw you like this, hmm?” The words shot right through to your most secret desires, and Brian groaned as you fluttered around his cock one last time. “It’s a good thing these rooms have proper walls.”_ _

_ _You made some kind on non-committal noise, lying boneless on the bench still, like you were cursing the need for secrecy because you would gladly let everyone see that you were his. It was still hard to think, and even harder to move. There was a moment of silence as you both came down from your highs._ _

_ _Too soon though, Brian slipped out of you. “We have to go.” His voice sounded almost nervous now, like he was just fully realizing what he’d done after looking at your spent form below him, filled with his come._ _

_ _It was the last thing you wanted to do, but you knew he was right, so you forced yourself to sit up. You pulled your panties back up and winced at the wet mess left between your legs. There was nothing you could do about it, and you hoped no one would notice. It would remind you of who you belonged to._ _

_ _You quickly tore off the skirt and shirt and put your sundress back on, acutely aware that you and Brian had been in the fitting room a long time. He was doing the same, and you felt yourself blush as you saw him tuck his wet cock back into his shorts. Brian met your eyes as you were changing. _ _

“We’ll take the spotted one- in the _proper_ size- and your little outfit too, so that every time you wear it I’ll be reminded of fucking you senseless in a fitting room.”

_ _The shit-eating grin on his face assured you that he wasn’t all that worried your little foray would have consequences._ _

_ _There wasn’t enough room in your heart for all the fondness you felt for him. You hung the shirt and skirt back on their hangers and handed them to Brian, hoping that there wasn’t any evidence stuck on them._ _

_ _“You don’t have to get anything for me Bri.”_ _

_ _He just looked at you, jokingly displeased._ _

_ _“I think I remember telling you a long time ago, back in your flat, that we would buy anything we needed.” He held up the outfit and smirked. “I’ve decided we need this.”_ _

_ _He laughed at his own joke, and your insides fluttered. God you loved this man._ _

_ _Brian left the remaining clothes in their pile and led you out of the change room. You felt a brief flash or disappointment that you didn't get to see him in the jeans, but that was quickly overshadowed by what you DID get up to. Every step you took gave evidence of what you’d been doing, through soreness and Brian’s drying come slowly ruining your panties._ _

_ _The same woman met you at the counter, but this time her unpleasant expression didn’t seem to bother you. A smug smile graced your own lips instead. She took the three items from Brian, wrapped them, bagged them, and then listed a ridiculous price._ _

_ _You tried to stop your mouth dropping open. No wonder you didn’t come into stores like this. You felt bad that Brian was purchasing such expensive items for you, but he didn’t seem to mind in the slightest, handing over his credit card causally._ _

There was still no recognition in the woman’s eyes as she snuck a peak at the name engraved on it. And for some reason you hated her even more, even though that was probably a good thing.

Once everything was in order Brian snatched the bag before you were able to and thanked her- unnecessarily in your opinion. You followed him out of the store and met up once more with Phil. The bodyguard didn’t comment on the length of your stay at all.

Brian fell into the same easy stride as earlier, grinning wide beside you. He was probably reveling in the knowledge that his come was currently dripping down your leg. Dirty old man.

He turned to look at your awkward walk and winked. “One last stop Y/N. We’re not done yet.”

What the fuck else could he possibly do to you?


	69. Gearing Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight daddy kink warning here, not in a sex scene. I'll probably put the alternate version up soon.
> 
> Sorry this took me so long to get up! It's not much but a good hint for what's to come ;p

Brian led you down the street to where his sleek black car was waiting. The journey was short but you felt dreadfully conspicuous with every step. All the curious eyes settling on Brian and then flicking to you seemed to be able to see right through your dress. You felt nervous, and undoubtedly a little excited, as every passer-by looked like they knew what you’d done, from your awkward walk and the budding love bites on your neck. 

You knew it was all in your head, but that didn’t stop you from feeling it. 

Brian had marked you: made you his. Almost enough for people to see. 

You slipped into the back seat as Brian opened the door and handed the shopping bag to Allan. He followed you soon after. Phil got in the front. 

You thanked God for the dark tinted windows because as soon as he settled his long legs inside, Brian leaned over to steal a kiss. Rough and teasing all at once, the type where you could feel his smirk beneath your lips. 

“My lovely girl,” Brian murmured, breath hot against your skin, “Thank you for accompanying me today. You’ve certainly made it more… exciting.”

You tried not to pant from his kiss. “You’re more than welcome. Thank you for taking me.”

Brian smiled, winked and then forced himself away from you before he couldn’t stop. He handed his phone to Allan in the front. “Take us here please.”

Your curiosity peaked again at the mention of your destination. “Where are we going Bri?”

“_We’re_ not going anywhere Y/N.” His eyes shone with a devilish glimmer. “But you are.”

A frightened twinge suddenly joined the nervous patter Brian always caused in your heart. You swallowed. “You’re not coming with me?” Your voice was weaker and whinier than you wanted, and Brian’s face softened. It wasn’t that you were scared to be on your own, but right now, with his come sticking between your legs, you didn’t want to be without him.

“Sorry baby-“ he said, and the sincerity was clear in his sloped brow, “-but I can’t. A clothing store is one thing, but we can’t be seen together where you’re going. You’ve got a very special job to do.“

He was talking to you like you were a scared child, and indignation flared under your skin. You were embarrassed of your pathetic voice and timid questions. Sure, he talked down to you in the bedroom and you both enjoyed being kinky, but you wanted Brian to see you as a competent adult- not a burden. You weren’t a tag-along needing constant instruction.

“I didn’t mean it would be a problem… I’ll do anything you want,” you said, stronger than before. “I was just surprised is all.”

Brian smiled. “That’s my good girl.”

“What do you need me to do?”

“Relax darling; I’ll tell you once we arrive.” His dark eyes roamed your seated form beside him. “Just sit pretty for a while.

You made a small huff, but bunkered down in your seat and leant against him. “Yes Sir.”

Immediately Brian wrapped his arms around you. He hummed and settled your body into his chest, pulling you tight. You felt his skin expand against yours as he took a long, deep breath- like he was taking every last bit of you to memory. The quiet hiss of his exhale filled the air for a moment, before he followed it with a low, satisfied growl.

“What’s wrong?”

You were curious to what had caused that reaction, and turned your neck to see Brian’s face as he slowly opened his eyes and smirked.

“You smell like me Y/N.”

Immediately your body stiffened and you struggled in his hands. Shameful arousal and embarrassment flooded your gut. Your face heated and lit up bright red as you tried to get away- but Brian didn’t let you go.

He laughed, squeezed you tight, and stole a quick nip at your earlobe.

“_I love it_.”

…

Soon Allan pulled to the side of the road and parallel parked. The car engine stopped and Brian let go of you. You were disappointed at the loss of his arms, but your nervous anticipation started up again.

“We’re here,” Brian said. “Take a look.”

He pointed out across the sidewalk to a medium sized-building, unassuming enough… until your eyes stopped at the signs. Your stomach rolled and you couldn’t distinguish your arousal from your anxiety. All you knew was that you were terribly excited for what was to come, because Brian had brought you to a sex shop. Your mouth dropped open.

His hazel eyes watched your reaction with smug interest, and he was clearly pleased with your obvious shock. And the eager anticipation buried so shallow beneath it.

“THIS is your reward Y/N, that you wanted me to decide.” You tried to regain control of your breaths as he spoke. “I thought you might like to purchase some toys for us.”

You were still too shocked to speak, and nodded furiously at what he’d said.

Brian grinned wide. “What do you say then baby?” His eyebrows rose even as his lips remained quirked, reminding you to use your manners in his presence.

“Yes please, thank you Daddy.”

“That’s better darling… you’re welcome. I have a small list for you to remember, will that be alright?”

You bobbed your head again, and then remembered to answer properly. “Yes.”

Brian looked over your face, and into your shining eyes as you stared at him with rapt attention. He spoke clearly and confidently, not in the least embarrassed by what he wanted as he listed the items. “A vibrator, a plug, and a leash. Only three things. Plus, and don’t forget this part…” his pupils bored into yours and expressed just how much he wanted you to do the next bit, “…whatever else your little heart desires. Anything that tickles your fancy… or that you think will tickle mine.”

Your mind was already swimming with images of Brian using the various devices on you, and your core muscles twinged with the tell-tale signs of arousal. Especially that last one. You thought of him attaching a leash to your lovely collar and tugging you to him. Or tethered and crawling at his feet when you’d been bad. It was all too much. You needed to shake your head.

You’d never been into such an establishment before- at least for the purposes of buying. You’d done your brief sexual shopping online. Something about this seemed so much more arousing. The cashier would SEE you purchase and know you belonged to someone.

“Alright Y/N?” Brian re-iterated his question, and snapped you out of your fantasies.

“Yes,” you answered, “Leash, plug, vibrator and anything else I like.”

“Good girl.” He placed a kiss on your lips and pressed his credit card into your hands. “Just put everything on this- don’t argue.” Brian smirked as he saw the flare in your eyes. “I’ll be waiting right here.”

His hands shooed you out the door on your side, fondling and cupping your bum in the process, and you could barely assure him that you’d be quick before you were out on the sidewalk. Brian gave you one last wink through the open door before he shut it, careful that nobody would see.

You steeled yourself and stood up straight. You didn’t want Brian to see how nervous you were about this, and tried to walk confidently into the store like you’d done it many times before. Besides, you knew you looked good in your red dress. And you knew you had support from the man in the car. And his come between your legs.

…

The sex shop was moderately sized and stocked to the brim with racks of toys, outfits and other assorted goodies. It was hard to decide where to look, let alone where to go! You’d already found the vibrator and put it in your basket. It was the first thing you did- overwhelmed as you were- because it was somewhat familiar territory. You didn’t really know what Bri wanted, so you chose something standard and moderately sized… a bit ribbed. Multi-purpose and hopefully good for whatever he had in mind. It wasn’t as big as his cock of course, but it would keep you happily full when his dick was somewhere else.

The plug was next on your agenda, as they were situated next to the vibrators. You weren’t entirely sure but you assumed Brian wanted you to get an anal plug. He’d asked you your opinion on anal during your limits conversation after all, and though you had no idea what you were doing the thought wasn’t off-putting. You would do practically anything Brian wanted because you trusted him completely, and you knew he would know how to make you feel good. 

Still, you decided on one of the smallest… and then hastily threw in a larger one as well. Because you’d need practice if he ever wanted to get that cock of his in.

Rushing away from the butt plugs with embarrassment and a red blush painting your cheeks, you searched for where leashes might be. You saw handcuffs and various other kinky things in the back corner. Perhaps you could find one there.

Your pulse sped up as you approached said corner. Every item that caught your eye prompted flashes of Brian in your mind. There were paddles and floggers, and you trembled with your basket as you imagined him standing over you telling you what a naughty girl you’d been. Your ass and upper thighs would be red and sore from his punishment, and he’d rub his big hands over your skin to feel the warmth he’d left. God, you could practically sense those long fingers now. You pondered briefly if you should buy one of the paddles- or if Brian should buy one, really- but decided against it. Whatever patterns they could leave on your skin wouldn’t compare to the handprints his bare hands did.

There were also blindfolds and gags of all kinds. They didn’t appeal to you so much. If Brian wanted to use anything like that he would have told you to get it. Besides, you knew how much he liked to hear the sounds he coaxed from you in the heat of passion. And you couldn’t bear to miss the sight of him sweaty and impassioned, with those open lips and bouncing curls.

What did pique your interest were the handcuffs, or, perhaps, more the beautiful, soft ribbons that were also probably used to restrain. You always loved when Brian pinned your arms against the wall or above your head, and with ropes like this, he could do that while leaving his hands free to roam your skin. 

You reached out to feel the silky material as your mind pictured all the ways Brian could tie you up- make you wait. Would he like that? Making you watch and beg for him to touch you… almost certainly. You realized your basket would fill quickly if you kept imagining the uses for all these items, but that was probably what Brian wanted. You were too overwhelmed to think straight and you didn’t want to leave him waiting in the car long. After a moment, some lovely red material joined the vibrator and plugs. 

You were too new to this world of sexual fantasy- absolutely everything caught your eye. You didn’t even know what half the objects were for yet they still made you blush. Finally you spotted the collars and leashes and allowed yourself to be distracted no more. There were a couple different collars on display, but none as nice as yours, and a little pulse of satisfaction filled your stomach. Brian must have picked the best for you.

There was a modest selection of leashes as well, in a few lengths and colours. Your stomach rolled with salacious pleasure just looking at them. It was kinky and dirty, and totally demeaning if taken the wrong way, but you wanted to be leashed at his feet _so_ much that your pussy clenched in the middle of the store. You loved your collar: loved how it showed you belonged to Brian. With his elegant hands at the other end of a lead there would be absolutely no doubt. And you could show him how good you could be for him.

Your heart pattered away in your chest as you ran your hand along the smooth leather of one that called out to you. It was black like your collar, with a clasp the same gold-colour. Medium length. Not too thin or too thick. You could imagine how it would look in Brian’s grip, fingers tight so you wouldn’t stray too far from him. Or tied to the bedpost of some other penthouse as he fucked you. 

You placed the leash into your basket slowly, almost with reverence due to the things it represented in your hopeful mind. A physical tie to Brian to embody an emotional one…. in his hands and around your throat.

You’d found everything he’d asked for, plus a little more. Brian’s voice echoed in your head, saying ‘Good girl Y/N’ in that deep voice that drove you mad and signalled he was pleased. You turned to walk out of the back corner section, willing your suddenly shaky legs to act normal, but only made it a few steps before one last thing caught your eye.

You felt ashamed and greedy as your feet stilled beside the object of interest, because this time the thoughts that filled your head were all for you. Brian hadn’t mentioned it or ever hinted he was interested, but nonetheless your pulse quickened. Perhaps because his preferences didn’t give you the out this time. You had to face up that it was you who was drawn to the wantonness, likely even more so.

You swallowed the large lump in your throat that had formed and reached out to grab the shiny set of nipple clamps, attached together by a thin gold chain. You had no idea what you were doing; you’d never even seen these toys in real life before let alone used them. But you’d read about them. You’d fantasized about the pleasure-pain they could bring. You _envisioned_ Brian chuckling as he tugged lightly on the chain and you cried out, a furious bloom of sensation flowing from your nipples.

A shiver ran through your body, and you held the metal in your hand. Brian HAD told you to get anything you’d like. But the thought of his reaction- a surprised eyebrow bounce or dark glimmer in his gaze- still made you nervous. Not to mention you could be getting in way over your head. You’d heard such toys could be challenging.

Suddenly your phone buzzed and you almost dropped the clamps in panic. Your heart thumped hard in your chest in irrational worry that you’d been caught in some act. Doing something you shouldn’t be doing.

Unknown: 3:23 PM  
How’s it going baby ? Find everything ?

After a tiny moment of confusion, your heart started to relax. You forgot that you still hadn’t changed Brian’s contact in your phone. He rarely texted you, preferring to surprise you in person, and when he did you weren’t sure what to change it to. Having ‘Brian May’ in your contacts list didn’t seem right for some reason.

Y/N: 3:24 PM  
Good! I’m almost done. There’s just a lot of stuff and it’s hard to find what we want.

You looked around the store on edge while you waited for him to answer. Obviously no one would know who you were texting, but that secret and the weight of the clamps in your hand built on each other to weigh heavy on your nerves.

Unknown: 3:25 PM  
Excellent… I know my baby girl will choose well. Pick anything you wish to try and I’ll be more than happy to teach you how it works ;p

As soon as you read Brian’s words your gut twisted from apprehension to pleasure. God, the man was just too much. He was going to corrupt you in so many ways: show you all the delights to be experienced by his hand. And he would revel in every minute of it. You had to swallow a lump in your throat as you made up your mind what to call him in your phone. New wetness joined the old in your panties as your thumbs summed it up in one weighty word… ‘Daddy’.

And the nipple clamps joined your basket.

You were hurrying to the cashier, now feeling increasingly desperate to see Brian again, when your phone buzzed once more. 

Daddy: 3:26 PM  
And get some lingerie too why don’t you… whatever you like but make sure it’s easy to take off

_Fuck_. He certainly wasn’t going easy on you, but then again he never did. And you liked it that way. 

There was a whole wall dedicated to sexy bras and panties, as well as some more involved costumes and props for role play. You wanted something simple and scanned the selection briefly to find what you were looking for. A pale, cream-coloured set of lace lingerie. The material was sheer and the bottoms had a bow that would sit atop your sex, presenting your body like a little gift for Brian to unwrap every time you wore them, but there was still suitable access should he decide not to. The bra would push your tits up tantalizingly and hold a light draping of lace to cascade down your torso. You would look obedient and angelic, but the sheer amount of skin on display would hint at the naughtiness Brian loved. He would be able to see all the marks on your skin through the light material, and the dark black of your collar contrasting so well.

Yes, this was the outfit you wanted. You didn’t even need to try it on- grabbing your size and guestimating a little on the smaller side just in case.

At this point you _knew_ a blush sat on your cheeks as you approached the girl at the checkout counter. The items in your basket were a dead giveaway to the type of relationship you had. As were the feint bruises that still sat on your neck.

There was no judgement in the cashier’s eyes this time- unlike the other store- only passive understanding and a subtle naughty approval. She scanned your items and placed them in a bag, smiling at you when she finished.

“With purchases of 100 dollars or more we’re giving away these little floggers… do you want one?” Her eyes roamed to the bag full of toys and then back to your face “…You may enjoy it.”

She held the small black item up, complete with feathers and tiny strands of leather, as if you hadn’t been eyeing the very same things earlier.

“Might as well,” you said, feigning confidence but secretly thinking of your red bottom once Brian used it on you. Sure his handprint would be better, but if it was free why not give him the option?

“Great! How would you like to pay?”

“On card please.”

You held up Brian’s credit card and made sure to use the tap option when she passed the machine to you, because you had no idea what his PIN was. That would have been awkward.

Nervous anticipation, lust and pride filled your body as you quickly left the store with your bag and headed back to the black car. The rear door opened when you arrived and you plopped yourself into the back seat to meet a hungry, pleased-looking Brian May.

“Welcome back darling,” he drawled, immediately leaning closer to you and placing a possessive kiss to your lips. “I take it your trip was a success?”

The man made you breathless instantly. “Yes Bri,” you heaved, “I got everything you wanted.”

You placed the bag in the middle between you and his card in his hand, but he didn’t close his fingers until he clarified, “And everything _you_ wanted?”

You nodded your head, suddenly even more nervous for him to see your selections. “Yes.”

Brian pocketed the credit card and smiled- all commanding charm as usual. “Good girl.” He rolled down the partition to tell Allan to head back to the hotel and then rolled it back up and turned to you. “Now let’s see the spoils.”

You sat nervously as he rummaged around in the bag, eyeing each item individually and smirking at your embarrassment. At least Brian wasn’t shy about any of this. 

He pulled out the lingerie which sat on top and praised your choice, making you squirm in your leather seat as he spoke of how pretty you would look bouncing on his cock in it, and how he couldn’t wait to rip it off you after. 

The first surprise came with the red rope, when his eyes darkened and seemed to stare into you. His soft, deep voice muttered that you were just _full_ of delightful surprises and that he’d have to reacquaint himself with some things he learned in Japan. Your stomach dropped deep at that, and remained heavy for the rest of his appraisal.

He approved of your simple plugs and the vibrator, only noting that it was a little smaller than he expected. The undernote that his cock was much bigger was left unsaid, but heavily implied as he looked at you through his eyebrows.

Brian _really_ liked the leash. He pulled it through his hands as if admiring it, or perhaps admiring the fact you wanted to buy it. No matter how many times you said it, he seemed to marvel at your desire to give yourself to him. It took him a second to realise you were watching him, but when he did he simply smirked at you and winked, essentially turning on that dominant energy in a heartbeat.

The nipple clamps were next, and for all the fuss you made in the store their reception was tame. He set the chain in one big hand and bounced it up and down as if testing their weight. “Wonderful choice Y/N,” he said, “We’ll make good use of these.”

Your guts flipped and your cheeks heated, but that was it. No judgement, no teasing, just caring acceptance of what you wanted to try, because he cared about your fantasies too. Sure it wasn’t the most outrageous kink, but his easy approval filled your heart.

You thought you were out in the clear now: that was everything. Oh, you suddenly remembered, except your free gift. 

Brian looked into the bag and pulled out the flogger. “Oh honey… you gonna use this to keep me in line?”

He smiled wide and crooked, enjoying his naughty joke and the look it left on your face. You loved the feeling his teasing gave you, and played along even though the thought of such a device being in your hands had never entered your mind.

“It was free at the counter… but don’t think I won’t if I have to.”

Brian’s eyes sparkled in a way you weren’t expecting. “You promise?”

Well THAT was certainly new. You didn’t know quite how to react. The only thing that was definite in your mind was that there was no way you could handle a man like him. The thumping in your chest increased exponentially. 

Your face must have been frozen, slack-jawed in shock, and your eyes wide as you looked up at him, because he laughed deep and pulled you close into his chest until you were smothered, surrounded and warm against his skin. “We’ve got much to explore little girl.”

Your chest tightened at your heart fluttered, wrapped up in his scent and his arms. _HIS_.


	70. Gearing Up (Alternate)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same as last chapter but without the daddy kink!

Brian led you down the street to where his sleek black car was waiting. The journey was short but you felt dreadfully conspicuous with every step. All the curious eyes settling on Brian and then flicking to you seemed to be able to see right through your dress. You felt nervous, and undoubtedly a little excited, as every passer-by looked like they knew what you’d done, from your awkward walk and the budding love bites on your neck. 

You knew it was all in your head, but that didn’t stop you from feeling it. 

Brian had marked you: made you his. Almost enough for people to see. 

You slipped into the back seat as Brian opened the door and handed the shopping bag to Allan. He followed you soon after. Phil got in the front. 

You thanked God for the dark tinted windows because as soon as he settled his long legs inside, Brian leaned over to steal a kiss. Rough and teasing all at once, the type where you could feel his smirk beneath your lips. 

“My lovely girl,” Brian murmured, breath hot against your skin, “Thank you for accompanying me today. You’ve certainly made it more… exciting.”

You tried not to pant from his kiss. “You’re more than welcome. Thank you for taking me.”

Brian smiled, winked and then forced himself away from you before he couldn’t stop. He handed his phone to Allan in the front. “Take us here please.”

Your curiosity peaked again at the mention of your destination. “Where are we going Bri?”

“_We’re_ not going anywhere Y/N.” His eyes shone with a devilish glimmer. “But you are.”

A frightened twinge suddenly joined the nervous patter Brian always caused in your heart. You swallowed. “You’re not coming with me?” Your voice was weaker and whinier than you wanted, and Brian’s face softened. It wasn’t that you were scared to be on your own, but right now, with his come sticking between your legs, you didn’t want to be without him.

“Sorry baby-“ he said, and the sincerity was clear in his sloped brow, “-but I can’t. A clothes store is one thing, but we can’t be seen together where you’re going. You’ve got a very special job to do.“

He was talking to you like you were a scared child, and indignation flared under your skin. You were embarrassed of your pathetic voice and timid questions. Sure, he talked down to you in the bedroom and you both enjoyed being kinky, but you wanted Brian to see you as a competent adult- not a burden. You weren’t a tag-along needing constant instruction.

“I didn’t mean it would be a problem… I’ll do anything you want,” you said, stronger than before. “I was just surprised is all.”

Brian smiled. “That’s my good girl.”

“What do you need me to do?”

“Relax darling; I’ll tell you once we arrive.” His dark eyes roamed your seated form beside him. “Just sit pretty for a while.

You made a small huff, but bunkered down in your seat and leant against him. “Yes Sir.”

Immediately Brian wrapped his arms around you. He hummed and settled your body into his chest, pulling you tight. You felt his skin expand against yours as he took a long, deep breath- like he was taking every last bit of you to memory. The quiet hiss of his exhale filled the air for a moment, before he followed it with a low, satisfied growl.

“What’s wrong?”

You were curious to what had caused that reaction, and turned your neck to see Brian’s face as he slowly opened his eyes and smirked.

“You smell like me Y/N.”

Immediately your body stiffened and you struggled in his hands. Shameful arousal and embarrassment flooded your gut. Your face heated and lit up bright red as you tried to get away- but Brian didn’t let you go.

He laughed, squeezed you tight, and stole a quick nip at your earlobe.

“_I love it_.”

…

Soon Allan pulled to the side of the road and parallel parked. The car engine stopped and Brian let go of you. You were disappointed at the loss of his arms, but your nervous anticipation started up again.

“We’re here,” Brian said. “Take a look.”

He pointed out across the sidewalk to a medium sized-building, unassuming enough… until your eyes stopped at the signs. Your stomach rolled and you couldn’t distinguish your arousal from your anxiety. All you knew was that you were terribly excited for what was to come, because Brian had brought you to a sex shop. Your mouth dropped open.

His hazel eyes watched your reaction with smug interest, and he was clearly pleased with your obvious shock. And the eager anticipation buried so shallow beneath it.

“THIS is your reward Y/N, that you wanted me to decide.” You tried to regain control of your breaths as he spoke. “I thought you might like to purchase some toys for us.”

You were still too shocked to speak, and nodded furiously at what he’d said.

Brian grinned wide. “What do you say then baby?” His eyebrows rose even as his lips remained quirked, reminding you to use your manners in his presence.

“Yes please, thank you Sir.”

“That’s better darling… you’re welcome. I have a small list for you to remember, will that be alright?”

You bobbed your head again, and then remembered to answer properly. “Yes.”

Brian looked over your face, and into your shining eyes as you stared at him with rapt attention. He spoke clearly and confidently, not in the least embarrassed by what he wanted as he listed the items. “A vibrator, a plug, and a leash. Only three things. Plus, and don’t forget this part…” his pupils bored into yours and expressed just how much he wanted you to do the next bit, “…whatever else your little heart desires. Anything that tickles your fancy… or that you think will tickle mine.”

Your mind was already swimming with images of Brian using the various devices on you, and your core muscles twinged with the tell-tale signs of arousal. Especially that last one. You thought of him attaching a leash to your lovely collar and tugging you to him. Or tethered and crawling at his feet when you’d been bad. It was all too much. You needed to shake your head.

You’d never been into such an establishment before- at least for the purposes of buying. You’d done your brief sexual shopping online. Something about this seemed so much more arousing. The cashier would SEE you purchase and know you belonged to someone.

“Alright Y/N?” Brian re-iterated his question, and snapped you out of your fantasies.

“Yes,” you answered, “Leash, plug, vibrator and anything else I like.”

“Good girl.” He placed a kiss on your lips and pressed his credit card into your hands. “Just put everything on this- don’t argue.” Brian smirked as he saw the flare in your eyes. “I’ll be waiting right here.”

His hands shooed you out the door on your side, fondling and cupping your bum in the process, and you could barely assure him that you’d be quick before you were out on the sidewalk. Brian gave you one last wink through the open door before he shut it, careful that nobody would see.

You steeled yourself and stood up straight. You didn’t want Brian to see how nervous you were about this, and tried to walk confidently into the store like you’d done it many times before. Besides, you knew you looked good in your red dress. And you knew you had support from the man in the car. And his come between your legs.

…

The sex shop was moderately sized and stocked to the brim with racks of toys, outfits and other assorted goodies. It was hard to decide where to look, let alone where to go! You’d already found the vibrator and put it in your basket. It was the first thing you did- overwhelmed as you were- because it was somewhat familiar territory. You didn’t really know what Bri wanted, so you chose something standard and moderately sized… a bit ribbed. Multi-purpose and hopefully good for whatever he had in mind. It wasn’t as big as his cock of course, but it would keep you happily full when his dick was somewhere else.

The plug was next on your agenda, as they were situated next to the vibrators. You weren’t entirely sure but you assumed Brian wanted you to get an anal plug. He’d asked you your opinion on anal during your limits conversation after all, and though you had no idea what you were doing the thought wasn’t off-putting. You would do practically anything Brian wanted because you trusted him completely, and you knew he would know how to make you feel good. 

Still, you decided on one of the smallest… and then hastily threw in a larger one as well. Because you’d need practice if he ever wanted to get that cock of his in.

Rushing away from the butt plugs with embarrassment and a red blush painting your cheeks, you searched for where leashes might be. You saw handcuffs and various other kinky things in the back corner. Perhaps you could find one there.

Your pulse sped up as you approached said corner. Every item that caught your eye prompted flashes of Brian in your mind. There were paddles and floggers, and you trembled with your basket as you imagined him standing over you telling you what a naughty girl you’d been. Your ass and upper thighs would be red and sore from his punishment, and he’d rub his big hands over your skin to feel the warmth he’d left. God, you could practically sense those long fingers now. You pondered briefly if you should buy one of the paddles- or if Brian should buy one, really- but decided against it. Whatever patterns they could leave on your skin wouldn’t compare to the handprints his bare hands did.

There were also blindfolds and gags of all kinds. They didn’t appeal to you so much. If Brian wanted to use anything like that he would have told you to get it. Besides, you knew how much he liked to hear the sounds he coaxed from you in the heat of passion. And you couldn’t bear to miss the sight of him sweaty and impassioned, with those open lips and bouncing curls.

What did pique your interest were the handcuffs, or, perhaps, more the beautiful, soft ribbons that were also probably used to restrain. You always loved when Brian pinned your arms against the wall or above your head, and with ropes like this, he could do that while leaving his hands free to roam your skin. 

You reached out to feel the silky material as your mind pictured all the ways Brian could tie you up- make you wait. Would he like that? Making you watch and beg for him to touch you… almost certainly. You realized your basket would fill quickly if you kept imagining the uses for all these items, but that was probably what Brian wanted. You were too overwhelmed to think straight and you didn’t want to leave him waiting in the car long. After a moment, some lovely red material joined the vibrator and plugs. 

You were too new to this world of sexual fantasy- absolutely everything caught your eye. You didn’t even know what half the objects were for yet they still made you blush. Finally you spotted the collars and leashes and allowed yourself to be distracted no more. There were a couple different collars on display, but none as nice as yours, and a little pulse of satisfaction filled your stomach. Brian must have picked the best for you.

There was a modest selection of leashes as well, in a few lengths and colours. Your stomach rolled with salacious pleasure just looking at them. It was kinky and dirty, and totally demeaning if taken the wrong way, but you wanted to be leashed at his feet _so_ much that your pussy clenched in the middle of the store. You loved your collar: loved how it showed you belonged to Brian. With his elegant hands at the other end of a lead there would be absolutely no doubt. And you could show him how good you could be for him.

Your heart pattered away in your chest as you ran your hand along the smooth leather of one that called out to you. It was black like your collar, with a clasp the same gold-colour. Medium length. Not too thin or too thick. You could imagine how it would look in Brian’s grip, fingers tight so you wouldn’t stray too far from him. Or tied to the bedpost of some other penthouse as he fucked you. 

You placed the leash into your basket slowly, almost with reverence due to the things it represented in your hopeful mind. A physical tie to Brian to embody an emotional one…. in his hands and around your throat.

You’d found everything he’d asked for, plus a little more. Brian’s voice echoed in your head, saying ‘Good girl Y/N’ in that deep voice that drove you mad and signalled he was pleased. You turned to walk out of the back corner section, willing your suddenly shaky legs to act normal, but only made it a few steps before one last thing caught your eye.

You felt ashamed and greedy as your feet stilled beside the object of interest, because this time the thoughts that filled your head were all for you. Brian hadn’t mentioned it or ever hinted he was interested, but nonetheless your pulse quickened. Perhaps because his preferences didn’t give you the out this time. You had to face up that it was you who was drawn to the wantonness, likely even more so.

You swallowed the large lump in your throat that had formed and reached out to grab the shiny set of nipple clamps, attached together by a thin gold chain. You had no idea what you were doing; you’d never even seen these toys in real life before let alone used them. But you’d read about them. You’d fantasized about the pleasure-pain they could bring. You _envisioned_ Brian chuckling as he tugged lightly on the chain and you cried out, a furious bloom of sensation flowing from your nipples.

A shiver ran through your body, and you held the metal in your hand. Brian HAD told you to get anything you’d like. But the thought of his reaction- a surprised eyebrow bounce or dark glimmer in his gaze- still made you nervous. Not to mention you could be getting in way over your head. You’d heard such toys could be challenging.

Suddenly your phone buzzed and you almost dropped the clamps in panic. Your heart thumped hard in your chest in irrational worry that you’d been caught in some act. Doing something you shouldn’t be doing.

Unknown: 3:23 PM  
How’s it going baby ? Find everything ?

After a tiny moment of confusion, your heart started to relax. You forgot that you still hadn’t changed Brian’s contact in your phone. He rarely texted you, preferring to surprise you in person, and when he did you weren’t sure what to change it to. Having ‘Brian May’ in your contacts list didn’t seem right for some reason.

Y/N: 3:24 PM  
Good! I’m almost done. There’s just a lot of stuff and it’s hard to find what we want.

You looked around the store on edge while you waited for him to answer. Obviously no one would know who you were texting, but that secret and the weight of the clamps in your hand built on each other to weigh heavy on your nerves.

Unknown: 3:25 PM  
Excellent… I know my baby girl will choose well. Pick anything you wish to try and I’ll be more than happy to teach you how it works ;p

As soon as you read Brian’s words your gut twisted from apprehension to pleasure. God, the man was just too much. He was going to corrupt you in so many ways: show you all the delights to be experienced by his hand. And he would revel in every minute of it. You had to swallow a lump in your throat as you made up your mind what to call him in your phone. New wetness joined the old in your panties as your thumbs summed it up in perfect simplicity... ‘Bri’. No title could encompass everything that he was anyways.

And the nipple clamps joined your basket.

You were hurrying to the cashier, now feeling increasingly desperate to see Brian again, when your phone buzzed once more. 

Bri: 3:26 PM  
And get some lingerie too why don’t you… whatever you like but make sure it’s easy to take off

_Fuck_. He certainly wasn’t going easy on you, but then again he never did. And you liked it that way. 

There was a whole wall dedicated to sexy bras and panties, as well as some more involved costumes and props for role play. You wanted something simple and scanned the selection briefly to find what you were looking for. A pale, cream-coloured set of lace lingerie. The material was sheer and the bottoms had a bow that would sit atop your sex, presenting your body like a little gift for Brian to unwrap every time you wore them, but there was still suitable access should he decide not to. The bra would push your tits up tantalizingly and hold a light draping of lace to cascade down your torso. You would look obedient and angelic, but the sheer amount of skin on display would hint at the naughtiness Brian loved. He would be able to see all the marks on your skin through the light material, and the dark black of your collar contrasting so well.

Yes, this was the outfit you wanted. You didn’t even need to try it on- grabbing your size and guestimating a little on the smaller side just in case.

At this point you _knew_ a blush sat on your cheeks as you approached the girl at the checkout counter. The items in your basket were a dead giveaway to the type of relationship you had. As were the feint bruises that still sat on your neck.

There was no judgement in the cashier’s eyes this time- unlike the other store- only passive understanding and a subtle naughty approval. She scanned your items and placed them in a bag, smiling at you when she finished.

“With purchases of 100 dollars or more we’re giving away these little floggers… do you want one?” Her eyes roamed to the bag full of toys and then back to your face “…You may enjoy it.”

She held the small black item up, complete with feathers and tiny strands of leather, as if you hadn’t been eyeing the very same things earlier.

“Might as well,” you said, feigning confidence but secretly thinking of your red bottom once Brian used it on you. Sure his handprint would be better, but if it was free why not give him the option?

“Great! How would you like to pay?”

“On card please.”

You held up Brian’s credit card and made sure to use the tap option when she passed the machine to you, because you had no idea what his PIN was. That would have been awkward.

Nervous anticipation, lust and pride filled your body as you quickly left the store with your bag and headed back to the black car. The rear door opened when you arrived and you plopped yourself into the back seat to meet a hungry, pleased-looking Brian May.

“Welcome back darling,” he drawled, immediately leaning closer to you and placing a possessive kiss to your lips. “I take it your trip was a success?”

The man made you breathless instantly. “Yes Bri,” you heaved, “I got everything you wanted.”

You placed the bag in the middle between you and his card in his hand, but he didn’t close his fingers until he clarified, “And everything _you_ wanted?”

You nodded your head, suddenly even more nervous for him to see your selections. “Yes.”

Brian pocketed the credit card and smiled- all commanding charm as usual. “Good girl.” He rolled down the partition to tell Allan to head back to the hotel and then rolled it back up and turned to you. “Now let’s see the spoils.”

You sat nervously as he rummaged around in the bag, eyeing each item individually and smirking at your embarrassment. At least Brian wasn’t shy about any of this. 

He pulled out the lingerie which sat on top and praised your choice, making you squirm in your leather seat as he spoke of how pretty you would look bouncing on his cock in it, and how he couldn’t wait to rip it off you after. 

The first surprise came with the red rope, when his eyes darkened and seemed to stare into you. His soft, deep voice muttered that you were just _full_ of delightful surprises and that he’d have to reacquaint himself with some things he learned in Japan. Your stomach dropped deep at that, and remained heavy for the rest of his appraisal.

He approved of your simple plugs and the vibrator, only noting that it was a little smaller than he expected. The undernote that his cock was much bigger was left unsaid, but heavily implied as he looked at you through his eyebrows.

Brian _really_ liked the leash. He pulled it through his hands as if admiring it, or perhaps admiring the fact you wanted to buy it. No matter how many times you said it, he seemed to marvel at your desire to give yourself to him. It took him a second to realise you were watching him, but when he did he simply smirked at you and winked, essentially turning on that dominant energy in a heartbeat.

The nipple clamps were next, and for all the fuss you made in the store their reception was tame. He set the chain in one big hand and bounced it up and down as if testing their weight. “Wonderful choice Y/N,” he said, “We’ll make good use of these.”

Your guts flipped and your cheeks heated, but that was it. No judgement, no teasing, just caring acceptance of what you wanted to try, because he cared about your fantasies too. Sure it wasn’t the most outrageous kink, but his easy approval filled your heart.

You thought you were out in the clear now: that was everything. Oh, you suddenly remembered, except your free gift. 

Brian looked into the bag and pulled out the flogger. “Oh honey… you gonna use this to keep me in line?”

He smiled wide and crooked, enjoying his naughty joke and the look it left on your face. You loved the feeling his teasing gave you, and played along even though the thought of such a device being in your hands had never entered your mind.

“It was free at the counter… but don’t think I won’t if I have to.”

Brian’s eyes sparkled in a way you weren’t expecting. “You promise?”

Well THAT was certainly new. You didn’t know quite how to react. The only thing that was definite in your mind was that there was no way you could handle a man like him. The thumping in your chest increased exponentially. 

Your face must have been frozen, slack-jawed in shock, and your eyes wide as you looked up at him, because he laughed deep and pulled you close into his chest until you were smothered, surrounded and warm against his skin. “We’ve got much to explore little girl.”

Your chest tightened at your heart fluttered, wrapped up in his scent and his arms. _HIS_.


	71. The Game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daddy kink warning! Please see alternate chapter for a version without it.

Brian found you the best tickets in the house for Toronto’s concert. You didn’t know how it was possible with a sold out show, but if anyone had connections it was him. Watching from the side stage was exciting and intimate but it didn’t give you a full view of everything. So, here in the front row on Brian’s side, you were finally going to get the complete experience.

You were wearing the outfit Brian had bought you yesterday, pulse quick in anticipation for the show as the notes of Innuendo built up the energy of the stadium for their opening number. You didn’t know any of the people beside you, but from the looks on their faces it wouldn’t matter. That’s what Queen could do: bring people from all over the world together.

And fuck, you wanted to dance tonight. Even if only for Brian to catch a glimpse of you in the clothes he picked. You smirked devilishly to yourself and hoped you’d be able to distract him a bit. Imagine, fifteen thousand fans in the audience and his dark eyes focused on YOU. It sent a shiver down your spine.

Your thoughts corresponded perfectly with the lifting of the ‘curtain’ and a first glimpse of Brian’s silhouette. The stunning curls backlit like a halo, framing his beautiful broad shoulders so perfectly it shouldn’t be possible. You watched with glee as everyone’s eyes were drawn to his form as the sounds of the Red Special entranced their ears. There was something that touched you deep inside when Brian’s- and the entire band’s- hard work and talent were appreciated.

Then the real Brian popped up out of the stage, and you were lost in the music just as those around you were: caught in the admiration, in the fantasy.

Roger was pounding the drums hard tonight, and Neil thrumming the baselines so well that every erotic note seeped into your body. Not to mention the melodic wails Brian coaxed from his strings… every note set your nerves tingling. Adam was just as affected apparently, as throughout the show he was dancing, gesturing and miming suggestively around Bri. He sang like an angel but moved like a demon: a charming succubus who held the audience in his hand and wished to tempt the guitarist with it whenever possible. He even managed to tease Roger a bit, through a shield of drums.

It was Brian who got most of the attention though, as he moved those lithe legs around the stage- unable to refrain from running and posing on the strut during his solos. His curls shone and sweat formed on his neck as he smiled and basked in the attention from the audience and singer both. And from you.

Throughout the show Brian stole glances in your direction. When he wasn’t ultra-focused on his playing perfection he would stride up right in front of you and linger a bit longer than in other areas, bending his knees and thrusting just a little more against Red. You had the perfect view up his long legs, and practically melted on the few occasions his eyes locked with yours, screaming for him with the rest of the crowd.

Sure, you’d become very close and intimate with Brian recently, but this position really reminded you of whom he was to most of the world. A rock star. Shining on stage and larger than life. You never really forgot it, but there was a certain side of himself that Brian displayed on stage, raw and confident, clearly doing what he loved, that was mesmerizing to watch.

As you got deep into the show you started to forget yourself. You danced and swayed with the people around you, your body with the crowd but your mind with Brian. The corners of his mouth turned down slightly when he noticed you move a little too close to the man on your left, or bend down to give him a good view of your low-cut neckline. Of course that made you do it all the more. 

Every time he saw the other man get a bit handsy Brian's face twitched, and his movements emboldened on stage as if trying to entice you back. Really he knew though, just as you did, that all your focus was on him. This was another game you played. One that would allow him to remind you who you belonged to. 

The mere thought of his big hands on your skin soaked your panties, and made your grinding and dancing all the more desperate. Those fingers that worked so expertly over the strings taunted you with every chord. The muscles in his forearms dented his skin. Brilliant white curls shook atop his head. He was absolutely stunning. 

Watching Brian worked you up into a frenzy inside, and your lust spilled out in every roll of your hips. The man beside you was certainly appreciating it. He inched closer throughout the night, but you couldn’t fault him. You were sure you were giving off rather wanton vibes. 

At one point some hands settled around your exposed waist, just as Brian stole a glance your way, and though he didn’t show it on his face, his eyes were _livid_. Somehow you knew he didn’t appreciate being teased this much. Saliva caught in your throat. Perhaps your game had gone too far. 

… 

You went backstage to meet Brian after the show, as was becoming usual, but this time there were even more butterflies in your stomach than before. You felt like your body was vibrating, waiting for the guitarist’s reaction. You stood frozen against the wall with shameful guilt weighing you down, but also a thick knot of arousal deep inside. 

You’d been naughty, and Daddy was going to teach you a lesson. 

The waiting was agony, but your pulse only quickened when the first peek of white curls could be seen around the corner. Brian stalked from the stage with long, brisk strides, leading the way as Adam and Roger trailed behind him. 

His lips were set in a firm line, pressed tight, and his eyes caught yours as soon as he saw you. Black and bottomless. He never looked away as he strode towards you, and your stomach dropped. 

“Enjoy the show Y/N?” Brian asked. You could taste his barely concealed rage in the slight hiss of clenched teeth.

“Yes I did… of course!”

Your heart was hammering as your core clenched, but Brian didn’t relent. “You certainly seemed to be having a good time.”

His expression- hard and staring down at you- was so close to your darkest fantasies that you couldn’t think of anything else to say as you repeated, meekly. “I did.”

“Hmm.”

The sexual tension must have been obvious between the two of you, swirling around the heated room, because Roger glanced from your wide eyes to Brian’s narrowed ones and smirked. He clearly knew what was about to happen.

“Glad to hear it Y/N,” the drummer said, perceptively, “I saw you dancing down there… very good.”

At Roger’s words Brian grabbed your wrist in his strong fingers: so tight it was almost painful, but you just grew more aroused at the passion you were able to create. You didn’t know whether you should be worried or grateful that his old friend continued to rile him up.

“Th- Thanks Rog,” you replied, even as Brian was already starting to pull you towards the exit. He talked over anything else you were going to say.

“We’re leaving. Don’t wait up.”

Roger seemed to expect that too, and simply smirked. He shook his head at the guitarist and looked at you almost apologetically- as if he knew what you were in for. A moment was shared between the two older men, and then the drummer stepped aside for you to exit past him.

Adam moved to follow Roger, but stopped when Brian pointed a long finger at him. “And don’t think I didn’t notice what you were up to tonight.” His nostrils flared. “I’ll deal with YOU later.”

The fact that he’d be dealing with you tonight was heavily implied, and Adam’s eyes flashed briefly to meet yours. He couldn’t resist looking at Brian again though, and you watched as his bright blue eyes expanded eagerly at the older man’s words. He opened his mouth to speak, but Bri cut him off.

“Don’t start what you can’t finish boy.”

Without another word to the singer Brian pulled you out the door after him roughly, leaving Adam with his mouth hanging open. His hand was tight on your arm as he dragged you through the hall and to his car. 

“I’m sorry Bri—“

“_Save it._” He cut you off immediately, clearly not in the mood for talking right now, but whispered harsh into your ear nonetheless. “Naughty girls don’t get to speak.”

You didn’t dare open your mouth after that, and fought a whine as you were forced to keep up with his long strides. You arrived at the car in heated silence.

Even thrumming with angry, dominant energy Brian was a gentleman and opened the rear door for you. Your insides rolled and flipped as his dark stare followed you into the backseat, and you held your breath as he settled in beside you and slammed the door.

“You can show me how sorry you are when we get back to my room.”

…

You were standing in the middle of Brian’s newest hotel bedroom, shaking and ordered not to move. He sat on a nearby chair, long legs spread and chest leaning forward, gaze dark and threatening. The tiniest shiver of fear ran constantly along your spine and you were flushed hot all over. Waiting, _waiting_ with overwhelming nerves for him to say _something_.

You didn’t dare move until he told you to, and the bloody man made you wait. Until your knees felt weak and your cunt was soaked. Until you’d do anything he told you to do. Until you were sure you were sorry for daring to let anyone else touch you when you belonged to him.

When Brian’s gruff voice finally cut through the air it shocked you. “Are you proud of yourself Y/N?”

You looked over at him, still looming in the dark corner, and from the way his eyes bored into yours you knew he wasn’t finished. The power in his voice grew as he snarled.

“Acting like a little _slut_ while Daddy was busy playing guitar?” 

The words hit you so hard you felt your chest physically compress, and a high whine escaped. You’d never felt anything so terrible and arousing all at once. You despaired that Brian was unhappy with you and wanted nothing more than to make it better.

“Be quiet,” he spat at your moan, “And Strip. Sluts don’t deserve pretty clothes.” 

You fought a sob as you did as Brian said and removed the gorgeous material he’d purchased for you. First the shirt, then the skirt and your underthings: exposing your skin to his dark eyes. All the while Brian spoke in curt, assertive sentences, for at this point he commanded complete obedience if you were to make up for your misbehavior.

“You’re to speak well tonight Y/N, and address me as ‘Sir’ or ‘Daddy’ after every little thing that comes from your mouth. I expect nothing but the best manners after your shameful display earlier.” You folded your clothes in a neat pile, trying to show respect and appreciation for what he’d given you while he kept talking. “Let’s practice, shall we? …_Who do you belong to Y/N?_” His deep voice claimed every fibre of your being.

“You Sir.”

“…Excellent.” Brian stated the word blandly, and you distinctly noticed the absence of his usual, ‘good girl’, following the affirmation.

There was more silence as he looked at you, stark naked and bared before him, and seemed to decide what to do. Your throat felt dry and your heart pounded under his scrutiny. You loved when Brian looked at you with lust and want, and this time there was even something more. Something more predatory.

A small squeak came from the furniture when Brian stood up. “I think you need to be reminded of that. You’re MINE Y/N.” He strode to stand in front of you, tall and beautiful. “Nobody else can lay a fucking hand on you unless I say so.”

“Yes Daddy,” your voice was breathless.

Strong hands pushed down on your shoulders and you sank to your knees, holding your breath as Brian started to circle your form. His strides were slow and languid to stoke the fire of arousal inside you. But, though he walked easy, Brian was anything but calm. His eyes burned just as hot as your skin did. His lips were pursed. Every feature on his handsome face was arranged to show his anger, passion and lust. 

Still, even is this state, Brian bit out the necessary words. “What are your safewords Y/N?” 

“Red and yellow… Sir.” 

You were studying his face so carefully that you saw his lip twitch up at the moniker. Yes, you remembered the rules even for this. You were Brian’s best girl. And God help you you wanted him to remind you to of that. _You needed him_. 

“Use them of necessary,” he said, staring into your eyes for a moment of clarity in the haze. As you nodded, he turned away, and fell into his snarling dominant voice once more. “You’ve been a very _naughty_ girl.”

Brian grabbed your collar and the leash from a nearby drawer and walked back to tower in front of you. You stared at his strong thighs as he bent down to attach it around your neck, and your stomach lurched when he fastened the buckle. The cool weight on your neck once again a physical reminder of his control. 

The leash followed shortly after, with a soft click and a bit if added weight around your neck. It was an entirely new sensation for you, but so far you liked it. You felt small and owned: naked and strapped to Brian. 

“There you go Y/N… much better. Now you look just like the little pet you are.” He tugged on the leash, jarring your neck as if to test its effect. “This should keep you from wandering too far.” 

Then, slowly… indulgently, Brian led you over to the side of the bed. He took his time and absolutely reveled in the way you were forced to crawl at his feet. And though it made shame burn your skin… you did too. Your insides were twisted in the most pleasant way: tangled in heavy ropes of pleasure from humiliating yourself so willingly. You’d do _anything_ for Brian. 

He sat on the edge of the mattress and pulled you between his long legs, so you were bracketed on each side. You remained on the floor, on your hands and knees, with your nipples pebbled and sensitive in the open air. You ached for him to touch you and make you his. You craved all of him. 

Brian looked down at you sternly. “Who do you belong to Y/N?” he asked, _again_, as if somehow you didn’t know.

“You Sir.”

“And do you like being mine?” He prodded, “Don’t I take good care of you?”

“Yes Daddy, you do.”

You were beginning to tremble in earnest now, with your arms growing weak as his attention melted your resolve. And they finally did buckle when he snarled.

“Then _WHY_ did I see you rubbing up against some _boy_ like a little whore?”

Your cheek pressed into the carpet as your head spun. The man you were dancing with was certainly mature, but from the way Brian was using his influence right now he could be called nothing but a boy in comparison. 

“I don’t know Sir…” Your soft answer was muffled from the floor, and Brian was not pleased. A sharp tug on your leash pulled your head back up to look at him.

“You don’t know?!?” You’d never heard his gentle voice carry more raw power as he practically spat your words back in your face. “Do you want to fuck him? Suck his cock?”

“No Daddy! I don’t want him,” you cried, “I want YOU. …I just wanted to make you jealous.” Your eyes pleaded with his steely hazel ones as you voiced the truth of your motivations. The truth that Brian knew all along.

“Really Y/N? Is that it?”

You nodded your head sheepishly, “Yes Sir.”

“Well darling, you pretty much succeeded. All I could think about was replacing his hands with my own and fucking you right there.”

You were lost for words and breath as you tried to process what you’d heard. Vivid images swirled in your head briefly of Brian bending you over one of him amps- until he growled and you were snapped back to the present as he continued speaking.

“However…” his lips set into a firm line, “I believe I’ve told you before that I don’t like you acting out for my attention. If you want me to remind you you’re my baby girl then all you have to do is ask.” A faint smirk pulled at his mouth then, and you knew he was pleased with you desperation. “I’d be happy to show you.”

Your chest swelled and your heart pounded, overflowing with need and anticipation. You sat up on the floor and ran your hands along his thighs, delighting in the thick bulge before your eyes. “_PLEASE_ Daddy… make me yours.”

Brian’s eyes crinkled, and the sides of his mouth widened into that devilish smug smirk. He licked his lips, and then opened them, and your core clenched at his words. “Of course Y/N… but you have to be punished first.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I'm so fucking sorry for another cliffhanger but the chapter would have been too long without it. You're used to these from me at this point anyways. Love you!! I promise there is juicy smut and PLOT development to come very soon. <3


	72. The Game (Alternate)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same as last chapter but without the daddy kink.

Brian found you the best tickets in the house for Toronto’s concert. You didn’t know how it was possible in a sold out show, but if anyone had connections it was him. Watching from the side stage was exciting and intimate but it didn’t give you a full view of everything on stage. So, here in the front row on Brian’s side, you were finally going to get the full experience.

You were wearing the outfit Brian had bought you yesterday, pulse quick in anticipation for the show as the notes of Innuendo built up the energy of the stadium for their opening number. You didn’t know any of the people beside you, but from the looks on their faces it wouldn’t matter. That’s what Queen could do: bring people from all over the world together.

And fuck, you wanted to dance tonight. Even if only for Brian to catch a glimpse of you in the clothes he picked. You smirked devilishly to yourself and hoped you’d be able to distract him a bit. Imagine, fifteen thousand fans in the audience and his dark eyes focused on YOU. It sent a shiver down your spine.

Your thoughts corresponded perfectly with the lifting of the ‘curtain’ and a first glimpse of Brian’s silhouette. The stunning curls backlit like a halo, framing his beautiful broad shoulders so perfectly it shouldn’t be possible. You watched with glee as everyone’s eyes were drawn to his form as the sounds of the Red Special entranced their ears. There was something that touched you deep inside when Brian’s- and the entire band’s- hard work and talent were appreciated.

Then the real Brian popped up out of the stage, and you were lost in the music just as those around you were: caught in the admiration, in the fantasy.

Roger was pounding the drums hard tonight, and Neil thrumming the baselines so well that every erotic note seeped into your body. Not to mention the melodic wails Brian coaxed from his strings… every note set your nerves tingling. Adam was just as affected apparently, as throughout the show he was dancing, gesturing and miming suggestively around Bri. He sang like an angel but moved like a demon: a charming succubus who held the audience in his hand and wished to tempt the guitarist with it whenever possible. He even managed to tease Roger a bit, through a shield of drums.

It was Brian who got most of the attention though, as he moved those lithe legs around the stage- unable to refrain from running and posing on the strut during his solos. His curls shone and sweat formed on his neck as he smiled and basked in the attention of the audience and singer both. And of you.

Throughout the show Brian stole glances in your direction. When he wasn’t ultra-focused on his playing perfection he would stride up right in front of you and linger a bit longer than in other areas, bending his knees and thrusting just a little more against Red. You had the perfect view up his long legs, and practically melted on the few occasions his eyes locked with yours, screaming for him with the rest of the crowd.

Sure, you’d become very close and intimate with Brian recently, but this position really reminded you of whom he was to most of the world. A rock star. Shining on stage and larger than life. You never really forgot it, but there was a certain side of himself that Brian displayed on stage, raw and confident, clearly doing what he loved, that was mesmerizing to watch.

As you got deep into the show you started to forget yourself. You danced and swayed with the people around you, your body with the crowd but your mind with Brian. The corners of his mouth turned down slightly when he noticed you move a little too close to the man on your left, or bend down to give him a good view of your low-cut neckline. Of course that made you do it all the more. 

Every time he saw the other man get a bit handsy Brian's face twitched, and his movements emboldened on stage as if trying to entice you back. Really he knew though, just as you did, that all your focus was on him. This was another game you played. One that would allow him to remind you who you belonged to. 

The mere thought of his big hands on your skin soaked your panties, and made your grinding and dancing all the more desperate. Those fingers that worked so expertly over the strings taunted you with every chord. The muscles in his forearms dented his skin. Brilliant white curls shook atop his head. He was absolutely stunning. 

Watching Brian worked you up into a frenzy inside, and your lust spilled out in every roll of your hips. The man beside you was certainly appreciating it. He inched closer throughout the night, but you couldn’t fault him. You were sure you were giving off rather wanton vibes. 

At one point some hands settled around your exposed waist, just as Brian stole a glance your way, and though he didn’t show it on his face, his eyes were _livid_. Somehow you knew he didn’t appreciate being teased this much. Saliva caught in your throat. Perhaps your game had gone too far. 

… 

You went backstage to meet Brian after the show, as was becoming usual, but this time there were even more butterflies in your stomach than before. You felt like your body was vibrating, waiting for the guitarist’s reaction. You stood frozen against the wall with shameful guilt weighing you down, but also a thick knot of arousal deep inside. 

You’d been naughty, and Brian was going to teach you a lesson. 

The waiting was agony, but your pulse only quickened when the first peek of white curls could be seen around the corner. Brian stalked from the stage with long, brisk strides, leading the way as Adam and Roger trailed behind him. 

His lips were set in a firm line, pressed tight, and his eyes caught yours as soon as he saw you. Black and bottomless. He never looked away as he strode towards you, and your stomach dropped. 

“Enjoy the show Y/N?” Brian asked. You could taste his barely concealed rage in the slight hiss of clenched teeth.

“Yes I did… of course!”

Your heart was hammering as your core clenched, but Brian didn’t relent. “You certainly seemed to be having a good time.”

His expression- hard and staring down at you- was so close to your darkest fantasies that you couldn’t think of anything else to say as you repeated, meekly. “I did.”

“Hmm.”

The sexual tension must have been obvious between the two of you, swirling around the heated room, because Roger glanced from your wide eyes to Brian’s narrowed ones and smirked. He clearly knew what was about to happen.

“Glad to hear it Y/N,” the drummer said, perceptively, “I saw you dancing down there… very good.”

At Roger’s words Brian grabbed your wrist in his strong fingers: so tight it was almost painful, but you just grew more aroused at the passion you were able to create. You didn’t know whether you should be worried or grateful that his old friend continued to rile him up.

“Th- Thanks Rog,” you replied, even as Brian was already starting to pull you towards the exit. He talked over anything else you were going to say.

“We’re leaving. Don’t wait up.”

Roger seemed to expect that too, and simply smirked. He shook his head at the guitarist and looked at you almost apologetically- as if he knew what you were in for. A moment was shared between the two older men, and then the drummer stepped aside for you to exit past him.

Adam moved to follow Roger, but stopped when Brian pointed a long finger at him. “And don’t think I didn’t notice what you were up to tonight.” His nostrils flared. “I’ll deal with YOU later.”

The fact that he’d be dealing with you tonight was heavily implied, and Adam’s eyes flashed briefly to meet yours. He couldn’t resist looking at Brian again though, and you watched as his bright blue eyes expanded eagerly at the older man’s words. He opened his mouth to speak, but Bri cut him off.

“Don’t start what you can’t finish boy.”

Without another word to the singer Brian pulled you out the door after him roughly, leaving Adam with his mouth hanging open. His hand was tight on your arm as he dragged you through the hall and to his car. 

“I’m sorry Bri—“

“_Save it._” He cut you off immediately, clearly not in the mood for talking right now, but whispered harsh into your ear nonetheless. “Naughty girls don’t get to speak.”

You didn’t dare open your mouth after that, and fought a whine as you were forced to keep up with his long strides. You arrived at the car in heated silence.

Even thrumming with angry, dominant energy Brian was a gentleman and opened the rear door for you. Your insides rolled and flipped as his dark stare followed you into the backseat, and you held your breath as he settled in beside you and slammed the door.

“You can show me how sorry you are when we get back to my room.”

…

You were standing in the middle of Brian’s newest hotel bedroom, shaking and ordered not to move. He sat on a nearby chair, long legs spread and chest leaning forward, gaze dark and threatening. The tiniest shiver of fear ran constantly along your spine and you were flushed hot all over. Waiting, _waiting_ with overwhelming nerves for him to say _something_.

You didn’t dare move until he told you to, and the bloody man made you wait. Until your knees felt weak and your cunt was soaked. Until you’d do anything he told you to do. Until you were sure you were sorry for daring to let anyone else touch you when you belonged to him.

When Brian’s gruff voice finally cut through the air it shocked you. “Are you proud of yourself Y/N?”

You looked over at him, still looming in the dark corner, and from the way his eyes bored into yours you knew he wasn’t finished. The power in his voice grew as he snarled.

“Acting like a little _slut_ while I was busy playing guitar?” 

The words hit you so hard you felt your chest physically compress, and a high whine escaped. You’d never felt anything so terrible and arousing all at once. You despaired that Brian was unhappy with you and wanted nothing more than to make it better.

“Be quiet,” he spat at your moan, “And Strip. Sluts don’t deserve pretty clothes.” 

You fought a sob as you did as Brian said and removed the gorgeous material he’d purchased for you. First the shirt, then the skirt and your underthings: exposing your skin to his dark eyes. All the while Brian spoke in curt, assertive sentences, for at this point he commanded complete obedience if you were to make up for your misbehavior.

“You’re to speak well tonight Y/N, and address me as ‘Sir’ after every little thing that comes from your mouth. I expect nothing but the best manners after your shameful display earlier.” You folded your clothes in a neat pile, trying to show respect and appreciation for what he’d given you while he kept talking. “Let’s practice, shall we? …_Who do you belong to Y/N?_” His deep voice claimed every fibre of your being.

“You Sir.”

“…Excellent.” Brian stated the word blandly, and you distinctly noticed the absence of his usual, ‘good girl’, following the affirmation.

There was more silence as he looked at you, stark naked and bared before him, and seemed to decide what to do. Your throat felt dry and your heart pounded under his scrutiny. You loved when Brian looked at you with lust and want, and this time there was even something more. Something more predatory.

A small squeak came from the furniture when Brian stood up. “I think you need to be reminded of that. You’re MINE Y/N.” He strode to stand in front of you, tall and beautiful. “Nobody else can lay a fucking hand on you unless I say so.”

“Yes SIR,” your voice was breathless.

Strong hands pushed down on your shoulders and you sank to your knees, holding your breath as Brian started to circle your form. His strides were slow and languid to stoke the fire of arousal inside you. But, though he walked easy, Brian was anything but calm. His eyes burned just as hot as your skin did. His lips were pursed. Every feature on his handsome face was arranged to show his anger, passion and lust. 

Still, even is this state, Brian bit out the necessary words. “What are your safewords Y/N?” 

“Red and yellow… Sir.” 

You were studying his face so carefully that you saw his lip twitch up at the moniker. Yes, you remembered the rules even for this. You were Brian’s best girl. And God help you you wanted him to remind you to of that. _You needed him_. 

“Use them of necessary,” he said, staring into your eyes for a moment of clarity in the haze. As you nodded, he turned away, and fell into his snarling dominant voice once more. “You’ve been a very _naughty_ girl.”

Brian grabbed your collar and the leash from a nearby drawer and walked back to tower in front of you. You stared at his strong thighs as he bent down to attach it around your neck, and your stomach lurched when he fastened the buckle. The cool weight on your neck once again a physical reminder of his control. 

The leash followed shortly after, with a soft click and a bit if added weight around your neck. It was an entirely new sensation for you, but so far you liked it. You felt small and owned: naked and strapped to Brian. 

“There you go Y/N… much better. Now you look just like the little pet you are.” He tugged on the leash, jarring your neck as if to test its effect. “This should keep you from wandering too far.” 

Then, slowly… indulgently, Brian led you over to the side of the bed. He took his time and absolutely reveled in the way you were forced to crawl at his feet. And though it made shame burn your skin… you did too. Your insides were twisted in the most pleasant way: tangled in heavy ropes of pleasure from humiliating yourself so willingly. You’d do _anything_ for Brian. 

He sat on the edge of the mattress and pulled you between his long legs, so you were bracketed on each side. You remained on the floor, on your hands and knees, with your nipples pebbled and sensitive in the open air. You ached for him to touch you and make you his. You craved all of him. 

Brian looked down at you sternly. “Who do you belong to Y/N?” he asked, _again_, as if somehow you didn’t know.

“You Sir.”

“And do you like being mine?” He prodded, “Don’t I take good care of you?”

“Yessir , you do.”

You were beginning to tremble in earnest now, with your arms growing weak as his attention melted your resolve. And they finally did buckle when he snarled.

“Then _WHY_ did I see you rubbing up against some _boy_ like a little whore?”

Your cheek pressed into the carpet as your head spun. The man you were dancing with was certainly mature, but from the way Brian was using his influence right now he could be called nothing but a boy in comparison. 

“I don’t know Sir…” Your soft answer was muffled from the floor, and Brian was not pleased. A sharp tug on your leash pulled your head back up to look at him.

“You don’t know?!?” You’d never heard his gentle voice carry more raw power as he practically spat your words back in your face. “Do you want to fuck him? Suck his cock?”

“No Sir! I don’t want him,” you cried, “I want YOU. …I just wanted to make you jealous.” Your eyes pleaded with his steely hazel ones as you voiced the truth of your motivations. The truth that Brian knew all along.

“Really Y/N? Is that it?”

You nodded your head sheepishly, “Yes Sir.”

“Well darling, you pretty much succeeded. All I could think about was replacing his hands with my own and fucking you right there.”

You were lost for words and breath as you tried to process what you’d heard. Vivid images swirled in your head briefly of Brian bending you over one of him amps- until he growled and you were snapped back to the present as he continued speaking.

“However…” his lips set into a firm line, “I believe I’ve told you before that I don’t like you acting out for my attention. If you want me to remind you you’re my baby girl then all you have to do is ask.” A faint smirk pulled at his mouth then, and you knew he was pleased with you desperation. “I’d be happy to show you.”

Your chest swelled and your heart pounded, overflowing with need and anticipation. You sat up on the floor and ran your hands along his thighs, delighting in the thick bulge before your eyes. “_PLEASE_ Sir… make me yours.”

Brian’s eyes crinkled, and the sides of his mouth widened into that devilish smug smirk. He licked his lips, and then opened them, and your core clenched at his words. “Of course Y/N… but you have to be punished first.”


	73. Show Me I'm Yours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUT SMUT SMUT
> 
> Daddy kink warning and a small humiliation kink warning. Idk just lots of dirty kinky stuff. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> I wrote this on my phone so there may be errors.

“Look Y/N,” Brian growled, gesturing with one big hand over the large bulge in his trousers, “See how hard you’ve made Daddy.”

You swallowed a thick lump and nodded, head bobbing tantalisingly close to his constrained cock from your position between his legs. It wasn’t a question, he just wanted you to _look_, and see what you wanted most. To tease you as part of the punishment for daring to show interest in anything else but him. 

“You want my cock, don’t you pet? Practically gagging for it there on the floor.” His dark eyes sent tendrils of fire along your skin.

Brian shifted on the bed and opened his legs just a tiny bit further, until you were salivating at the outline of his manhood. Of course you wanted it; you wanted all of him. Your pupils dilated and you held your breath, readying every ounce of focus to please the man above you. You wanted to make it up to him; you wanted to be his good girl.

“Yes Daddy…” you whimpered quietly, and felt your gut clench at how it made you feel even smaller, “I love your gorgeous cock. Please let me make you feel good…”

You pulled yourself closer to his fly and reached to undo the button of his jeans, determined and eager to suck him like he so often made you do. You were aching to let him use your mouth- come down your throat or on your face- anything. Just to feel his claim again.

Your fingers trembled slightly as they neared the dark denim, but suddenly they were stopped by a firm hand on your wrist.

“Then you should have thought of that before you acted like a little _slut_.” He spat that word again, and you curled inwardly at the fucking shameful arousal that his humiliation brought you. “You don’t deserve to suck Daddy’s cock right now.”

The words made you want to cry and come at the same time. _Fuck_. Brian was _hot_ when he got like this. Terrifyingly commanding and in control, brimming with power and poise… and everything was directed at YOU. Your pussy leaked and dripped, ready and yearning for him to have his way with you. You didn’t even know what to say, but suspected your remorseful silence and wanton submission was enough. You bowed your head to the floor, and felt Brian’s stare trace your form. 

“Get your vibrator out if the top drawer Y/N,” he said suddenly, “And bring it to me.”

Your heart thumped as you shot to attention, answering an immediate “Yes Sir” and turning to get up and walk to the dresser. But, again, you were stopped by Bri. This time with a sharp tug on the leash. 

The burning in your core flared and darkened when you turned to question him, and a deep voice left upturned lips. “_Crawl._”

You felt like melting right there on the floor, and it was all you could do to force your limbs to move under his hot stare. Every time your hands touched the carpet you felt dirtier, and more turned on. Especially when you felt the leash trailing behind you. There was something fucking wrong with you, you thought, and whatever it was Brian could bring it out with a raised eyebrow.

Your retrieved the item in question and padded back over between Brian’s long legs. The silence of the room was deafening. All you could hear was the blood in your ears until he grabbed the toy from your outstretched palm and said, “Over my lap baby.”

Somehow your legs acted on autopilot for Bri, because you weren’t sure you could properly function with the thought of what that meant. Before you knew it you were laid out across his strong thighs with your hips and breasts pressed into his warmth. His legs were too long, and the bed too high for you to kneel in position, so you had to hold yourself up partially on shaky legs. 

You probably looked like a pathetic, needy mess, draped naked across a much older rock star's lap and begging him to do whatever he wanted to you. You wouldn’t have it any other way.  


“Good darling, you look delicious like this.” Brian’s smooth tenor rumbled through your chest, and you preened at the first proper praise you’d earned that night.

“Thank you Daddy.”

His hummed and rubbed a hand over your arse, as if surveying the area for later. “Ask nicely for me to spank you Y/N, because you obviously wanted this.” He reached from your bottom to your dripping hole and pressed one long finger to your entrance, as if to prove his point. “Such a naughty girl... pushing Daddy to punish you, desperate for anything.”

You loved the way he touched you this brazenly, because you were _his_. Even the slightest touch could cause delight.

“Please Daddy,” you begged, just as he’d said you would, “Please spank me for being bad. I’ll never be naughty again.”

You words were ineloquent, but when Brian growled you didn’t care. It just added to everything that was going on. “We both know that’s not true baby. You’re gonna have to get used to my handprints on your ass.”

Oh fuck, you were so glad he didn’t want the flogger. One, because Brian was in a burning mood and you were sure it would have _hurt_, and two, because now you knew he enjoyed leaving his mark in that particular way just as much as you did.

“Oh please Sir, give me— Urrngh!”

Brian plunged his finger into your folds and cut off your words, placing you under his control once more. “Not quite yet baby, just one thing…”

You felt your opening expand and stretch as he moved his finger, and then briefly nothing before he replaced it with the dildo. Your walls clenched immediately around the toy and your overworked nerves sent pulses of pleasure through your body, arching slightly on Brian’s lap. It felt good, and you loved the substance of it within you. But it was NOTHING like Brian’s cock. Not even close.

Even when he switched it on to the lowest setting and a pleasant vibration set in.

“You’re not allowed to come tonight Y/N. Not until you’ve taken everything I want to give you and you’re full of my come.” He slapped your cheeks lightly, and gave you a taste of just how hard that was going to be with the toy inside you. “MAYBE then I’ll let you remember _who_ can make you feel this good.”

Your voice was just as shaky as your legs, as you waited in nervous anticipation for him to begin. “Y- Yes Daddy.”

A warm hand rested on the small of your bare back. “Colour?”

“Green.”

“Good girl. Count and thank me after each one.”

Brian spanked you hard with his big, open hands, covering your backside and upper thighs with red marks of his possession. Your skin stung and your sex throbbed, filled and buzzing with the vibrator which moved teasingly inside you with every strike. It pressed against certain spots that made you crave for more, to yearn for the next spanking even though Brian wasn’t holding back and it _hurt_.

You got to ten before the challenge really set in. “Ten, thank you Daddy.” You forced the words out while your pussy tensed around the toy inside you, just as Brian re-adjusted it. You couldn’t stop from moaning against his thigh. 

A smug chuckle came from above. “Look at you baby, so desperate and _wet_…” he pressed the vibrator further into your channel “…from your punishment. _Naughty girl._”

The heat flared out from the red handprints on your ass, every artery flooded with hot blood and divine sensation. The combination of your position in Brian’s lap, the pain of the spankings, and the buzz of the vibrator was getting to be too much.

“Please Sir- no more. I’m gonna come.”

Brian answered your plea with another hard slap to your cheek, evidently not moved by your begging. You remembered to count 11 and thank him, and then he spoke.

“I know what you can take Y/N. You’re not done until I say you are…” his voice got rough, “…Until you’re a begging, screaming mess and your ass is sore enough to remind you who you belong to every time you sit down.”

Your protests died in your throat and were replaced by a quiet whine. There was no competing with that; he was masterful, and truthfully, you craved that soreness tomorrow. You just wanted Brian, wanted his hands in you in any way.

Brian continued to fifteen, _twenty_, and you couldn’t feel anything but your burning skin and the dull throb of painful, overpowering arousal between your legs. Everything felt tight and hot, and the hurt was so _good_, because it was from Brian. You deserved it for being bad, and having him spend this much time and thought on you in any way was bliss. He was taking what he needed from you, losing himself just as you were, in your desire to bend yourself to his will.

There were probably tears dripping your face and onto his jeans every time you wiped on the material. The room was filled with his heavy breathing and your moans, pleading for him to let you come and to touch you anywhere- to get you over that edge. It shook you deep inside that Brian _enjoyed_ doing this to you, that your little sounds and movements captured his attention and made him _hard_. It was heady and dirty and you loved being put in your place.

“Please Daddy, PLEASE!!” You cried into the air and hoped he would let you have what you really wanted- his big, beautiful cock, and his lips on yours. “I need you…” you sniffed between sobs, loving how the situation let you get everything off your mind, “…I'm sorry.”

Brian’s hand stilled, and he waited for you to finish. 

“I’m yours, _only_ yours Sir.” You heaved on his knees, out of words and thoughts. Pushed SO far to the edge that your legs were shaking, and the swollen pressure in your cunt was all you could think about. And yet the vibrator drove you further, making you want to rut your still hips into Brian’s thigh. 

You knew he would stop if you used your colours, but you didn’t want that to happen. You wanted to see how far you could go just as much as Brian did.

“Shh Baby,” his smooth voice tumbled down to your spent form, “I know. You’ve done well for me… So good.”

As hard as it was to focus, it was easy to listen to _him_.  


“One more, and then I think you’ve learned your lesson.”

Brian removed his hand once more, and came down just as hard as he had been the whole time- not going easy on you just for the begging. You couldn’t help but cry out again, and arch up into the searing pain his huge hand left across your bottom. “Twenty five,” you counted finally, “Thank you Daddy.”

Brian slipped the dildo out of your slick hole and your muscles spasmed. It was so unsatisfactory, having not come and being empty once more. But at least you weren’t being pushed any further because you knew you couldn’t hold off your orgasm for much longer. You were proud that you’d taken Brian’s punishment and didn’t want to break any more of his rules.

Your limbs all felt heavy as he settled you back between his legs. Your ass was sore and you winced to sit on it, opting instead to stay a bit sideways on your knees.

“My good girl… look at you,” Brian murmured, “So gorgeous like this.”

Your eyelids were half closed as you looked up at him and gave him a happy smile. You felt everything, everywhere. Being good for Bri had brought you into the present and for once you weren’t thinking of what could go wrong between you. 

“Now open up for me so I can remind you who you belong to.”

Ugh, _yes_… this was what you’d been waiting for. You opened your mouth and batted your eyelashes, knowing it would be hard for him to resist.

He unbuttoned his jeans and unzipped his fly, finally allowing his long cock to swell properly without restraint. You stared at him and licked your lips, pleased that you’d made him so hard and aching for a taste.

Brian chuckled, a deep, barking thing, and fondled himself in front of you. “Eager as ever I see… Daddy’s little cock slut.”

Your stomach dropped again, and your thoughts were upended as he grabbed the underside of your chin. You felt more wetness slide from your pussy, unbelievably missing the vibrator.

Brian pulled your head up to look at him, squishing your cheeks between his long fingers in the process. His gaze was hard, and you were lost in his eyes. 

“I thought I said… open.” He stuck his pointer finger between the lips you didn’t know you’d closed on the last word and brushed against your tongue. It was too tempting to suck his digit a bit before obeying. 

“I can do whatever I want to you Y/N, can’t I? You’re _mine_.”

It was an awkward, sloppy thing, but you managed to answer in his hold. “Yessth, please Daddy.” You kept your mouth open afterwards, feeling wonderfully vulnerable.

Brian’s eyes widened as he looked at you, and the dark glimmer of wickedness intensified. 

“_Fuck_ baby girl, you best be careful. Daddy can get possessive.” Your stomach rolled as he said it so casually, like he hadn’t just ruined your backside because you danced with someone in the audience of _his_ concert. “But you wouldn’t let anyone else do this… Only me. I know you’re my good girl."

He brought his lips together, into that perfect bow he had, and worked his tongue against his teeth. The muscles in his face and neck moved as he forced you to watch, and it was one of the most erotic things you’d ever seen. His mouth twitched up when he saw how intently you were watching. Lord knows he’d never looked so smug. 

Then Brian leaned over you as he held your head, bringing his cock closer in your peripheral vision, but the focus was still his beautiful face. 

He parted his full lips and brought his tongue out, staring down like he wanted to taste you, and let a bead of saliva drip over your face until he closed his teeth and _spat_ into your mouth.

_Fuck._ It was warm and mostly tasteless, but you could still discern the sultry flavour of _him_. Some drops had fallen across your lips; they sat wet on your skin.

It was too much, and you moaned loud as Brian smirked and tightened his grip on your cheeks, like he couldn’t resist capturing the mess he’d made of you. You felt so _dirty_, and _owned_. He honestly could do anything he wanted to you, if the searing heat and arousal in your core was anything to go by.

“Don’t swallow darling,” Brian drawled, “Not until I say. Be patient for Daddy.”

He closed the remaining space between you and breathed hot on your skin, licking your cheek between his fingers before letting go. You could feel the blood rush back with his clamping hand gone. Every muscle quaked as you waited for him.

Brian leaned back and held eye-contact with you while he slipped his pants off. You watched and resisted the urge to swallow as you saw those lithe legs uncovered, with all his lovely body hair. Next was the shirt, which again he made quick work of and tossed carelessly to the side, so his entire sexy body was bare. God you wanted him. 

When he was done stripping Brian sighed, smirking and tilting his head to the side as he looked at you. He gripped his thick cock in one hand and scooted nearer to the edge of the bed.  


The other hand reached into your hair and pulled you close, directing your head onto his shaft without so much as a word. Using you without a second thought. Reminding you who you belong to. 

Your spit, Brian’s spit, and his precome all mixed in your mouth as you wet his penis. You moaned around him and leaned hard against his hand, taking him deep already to show how much you enjoyed him in your mouth. You wanted him to know how you loved doing this for him, taking him. And how hot you’d found his little experiment earlier. 

“Good baby… feel how hard you’ve made me. I’m gonna fuck you so nice.” Brian’s words were strained as he experienced the pleasures of your mouth. “Show Daddy how much you want it.”

And fuck, you did. You _worshipped_ that big cock: sucking and tonguing and moaning around his girth. You put absolutely everything into pleasing him, still feeling the aching on your arse you endured the same in your jaw to show how sorry you were and how he was all you really wanted. 

It was frantic, and brief, and you heaved breathless when he groaned and pulled you off.

“Up baby girl,” he tugged on your leash and set you on the mattress, manhandling you with heavy hands. The duvet wasn’t even open, he just threw you down on top and crawled over you: two naked bodies in need of each other.

His form dwarfed yours as you lay on your back beneath him and opened your legs wantonly. You had been teased so long that you welcomed the pain of your bruised backside against the bed, so long as he’d fill you and fuck you. 

Brian looped your leash over the headboard. It wasn’t tight enough to cut off your mobility in any way, but you could feel the weight when you moved. You could feel what it represented, splayed out beneath Brian in your collar. 

His eyes looked deep brown, filled with hot lust and possessiveness, and the slight snarl if his lips hinted just how good this was gonna be. You could barely contain yourself.  


“Please Daddy,” you whined, “Show me I’m yours.”

The growl that left his throat was low and loud, and it set your veins on fire. “I’m going to sweetheart…” he lined his cock up between your legs and pushed himself inside you, snarling over your cries, “So you never forget again.”

He gave you barely any time to adjust, as you were getting used to when he wanted to fuck you immediately. When you riled him up. It meant you felt every inch of him. The vibrator hadn’t done much to prepare you for Brian’s cock, but his actions had. You were more than wet enough for the stretch to feel wonderful. A slight pain, and the immense satisfaction to feel him inside you: your body taking his perfectly. 

And you knew, really, that Brian secretly loved it. He loved how small you were. How _tight_ you were. He enjoyed the contrast of your bodies same as you did, and you knew there must be some satisfaction at hearing you cry out as he filled you. You trusted him not to hurt you; you knew he cared. And that trust was what let you enjoy being pushed so far to the edge. You’d been naughty after all. 

“Does it feel good Y/N, Daddy’s cock?” He grunted as he thrust into you, “Is this what you wanted when you were teasing me all show? NOBODY else can fuck you like I do- no one else is _allowed_.”

“Mmph, god yes!” Your words burst forth as he pushed the breath out of you every thrust. “I _need_ you Daddy... Only you.”

“Bloody hell…” 

Brian gritted his teeth and grabbed your neck, just under your collar. The presence of his fingers set your muscles aflutter: that erotic loss of control flooded through you.

“I’m gonna come Sir,” you managed, barely. 

But Brian’s grip just tightened. “Not until I do. Be GOOD.”

He pounded into you needily, chasing his own orgasm. The nails on his free hand scraped your skin while the other shortened your breath. You could tell he was close too- losing control of himself. He brought his head down to bite the soft skin of your neck, sending bursts of pain and pleasure along your chest. He was like an animal, claiming you. You hoped there would be marks. 

“Fuck baby girl… so perfect. All _mine_.” His voice was rough and masculine, reaching a primal part of you as he chanted for you to “_Take it._”

No matter how much you gave him it was never enough, he always wanted MORE. Your inner muscles spasmed and fluttered- so close. You wanted to give him everything.

The pleasure increased and Brian’s hips lost rhythm, desperate for the release you could give him. He opened his eyes and stared down at your face with a dark gaze. He looked _gorgeous_: raw, powerful. You could see a sudden urge in his expression, hesitant at first, and then fiery hot. 

Right as you were sure you were about to lose yourself over the edge, Brian spat into your open mouth again and kissed you deep, forcing you to swallow as his come likewise painted your cunt. He stole your breath as he filled you: he was everything. 

And it was all too much, you came too, shuddering beneath him and moaning against his lips. Fuck, you never felt more complete than when you’d satisfied him. When you’d been _good_. And Brian said as much.

“Good Girl,” he rumbled, finally releasing your lips. “Mine.”

“Yes Daddy- always.”

He collapsed on top of you, hot and heavy, and you were almost smothered by his body as he pressed you into the mattress with your legs still spread and him softening inside you. You could barely breathe, but you felt _his_ breaths against you and fell into the rise and fall of his body. God, your walls clenched pitifully even as he groaned. You felt _owned_. Like you belonged somewhere and to someone. You wrapped your arms around his sweaty back and never wanted to let him go. 

Your head was fuzzy, drifting from pleasant thought to thought: all about Brian. Just you lying against him, pleasing him. Enveloped in his smell. It was perfection. So when he started to move and pull away from your arms, you whined. 

“No… Daddy,” your slurred words were barely coherent; you couldn’t think of any way to fix them before he left you alone, and you desperately didn’t want that right now. You felt like you’d cry if he didn’t stay.

“It’s okay darling, I’ll be right back, I’m just—"

“Hnnnngh,” you interrupted, and held him tight, almost lifting yourself off the mattress in the process. You still couldn’t think, so you said what you knew. “…yellow.”

Immediately Brian stilled, and you sighed in relief, pleased that his weight returned and happy to snuggle your face into his neck.

A soft, worried voice floated close to your ear. “What’s wrong sweetheart? …Did I hurt you?”

You shook your head against his skin and placed a kiss to his collar bone, fighting to control the cry in your voice. “No Daddy, just please… don’t go.”

Brian’s breath seemed to catch then, just barely, but you felt it from being so close. He drew his big, warm arms around you and squeezed you tight, rolling you over to the side and tucking his knees up against your back until you were wrapped in him, still filled with his cock.

“Oh darling, _darling_… I’m so sorry.” His voice almost broke. “I’m not going to leave you my perfect girl. You were so good for me- _so good_.”

You relaxed into his embrace and focused on the rumble of his chest as he murmured in your ear.

“You took everything so well tonight; I’m so _proud_ of you.” There was a slight pause, as if he was hesitant to say the next bit, but wanted to do it for you. “...I can show you every version of myself Y/N, and you welcome them all. I’m SO glad I found you baby.”

You loved the sound of Brian’s voice, especially when he was saying things that blew your mind and seized your heart. It was almost painful, how your chest tightened and the emotions flooded through you.

“I’m glad too Bri,” you said. “You’re everything I could ever possibly need… the most amazing, caring, _passionate_ man I’ve met in my life.”

You felt a warm puff of air as Brian took a deep breath and sniffed quietly. He swallowed, and your heart expanded even further to know your sentiments touched him. The man who knew everything didn’t seem to know what to say. It was a moment of shared post-coital bliss and intimacy before he spoke.

“I—” Brian’s words stalled, like he was going to say one thing, and then switched to another. “You’re _mine_ Y/N. I can’t bear the thought of you being with anyone else.” He pressed soft kisses to your forehead. “The feeling I get with you is… indescribable. Baby girl… you don’t know what you do to me- beautiful inside and out.”

God, your insides fluttered: butterflies in your chest and tingles of satisfaction around his now flaccid manhood. You loved him. _Loved him._

And right now, as opposed to last time, you didn’t care if he knew. You wanted him to know, so be the consequences. He deserved to be aware of his place in your heart.

“I love you Brian,” you said quietly, about to fall asleep in his arms. It felt good to get it off your chest: to tell him what you knew to be true, even if it wasn’t returned. You were entirely content just being here in his arms.

As you dozed off, tired and spent from the night of passion, you missed the solitary tear that rolled down his creased cheek.

And the urgent text from Jenna.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well?? I hope you liked it. What could Jenna want?


	74. Show Me I'm Yours (Alternate)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same as last chapter without daddy kink

“Look Y/N,” Brian growled, gesturing with one big hand over the large bulge in his trousers, “See how hard you’ve made me.”

You swallowed a thick lump and nodded, head bobbing tantalisingly close to his constrained cock from your position between his legs. It wasn’t a question, he just wanted you to _look_, and see what you wanted most. To tease you as part of the punishment for daring to show interest in anything else but him. 

“You want my cock, don’t you pet? Practically gagging for it there on the floor.” His dark eyes sent tendrils of fire along your skin.

Brian shifted on the bed and opened his legs just a tiny bit further, until you were salivating at the outline of his manhood. Of course you wanted it; you wanted all of him. Your pupils dilated and you held your breath, readying every ounce of focus to please the man above you. You wanted to make it up to him; you wanted to be his good girl.

“Yes Sir…” you whimpered quietly, and felt your gut clench at how it made you feel even smaller, “I love your gorgeous cock. Please let me make you feel good…”

You pulled yourself closer to his fly and reached to undo the button of his jeans, determined and eager to suck him like he so often made you do. You were aching to let him use your mouth- come down your throat or on your face- anything. Just to feel his claim again.

Your fingers trembled slightly as they neared the dark denim, but suddenly they were stopped by a firm hand on your wrist.

“Then you should have thought of that before you acted like a little _slut_.” He spat that word again, and you curled inwardly at the fucking shameful arousal that his humiliation brought you. “You don’t deserve to suck my cock right now.”

The words made you want to cry and come at the same time. _Fuck_. Brian was _hot_ when he got like this. Terrifyingly commanding and in control, brimming with power and poise… and everything was directed at YOU. Your pussy leaked and dripped, ready and yearning for him to have his way with you. You didn’t even know what to say, but suspected your remorseful silence and wanton submission was enough. You bowed your head to the floor, and felt Brian’s stare trace your form. 

“Get your vibrator out if the top drawer Y/N,” he said suddenly, “And bring it to me.”

Your heart thumped as you shot to attention, answering an immediate “Yes Sir” and turning to get up and walk to the dresser. But, again, you were stopped by Bri. This time with a sharp tug on the leash. 

The burning in your core flared and darkened when you turned to question him, and a deep voice left upturned lips. “_Crawl._”

You felt like melting right there on the floor, and it was all you could do to force your limbs to move under his hot stare. Every time your hands touched the carpet you felt dirtier, and more turned on. Especially when you felt the leash trailing behind you. There was something fucking wrong with you, you thought, and whatever it was Brian could bring it out with a raised eyebrow.

Your retrieved the item in question and padded back over between Brian’s long legs. The silence of the room was deafening. All you could hear was the blood in your ears until he grabbed the toy from your outstretched palm and said, “Over my lap baby.”

Somehow your legs acted on autopilot for Bri, because you weren’t sure you could properly function with the thought of what that meant. Before you knew it you were laid out across his strong thighs with your hips and breasts pressed into his warmth. His legs were too long, and the bed too high for you to kneel in position, so you had to hold yourself up partially on shaky legs. 

You probably looked like a pathetic, needy mess, draped naked across a much older rock star's lap and begging him to do whatever he wanted to you. You wouldn’t have it any other way.  


“Good darling, you look delicious like this.” Brian’s smooth tenor rumbled through your chest, and you preened at the first proper praise you’d earned that night.

“Thank you Sir.”

His hummed and rubbed a hand over your arse, as if surveying the area for later. “Ask nicely for me to spank you Y/N, because you obviously wanted this.” He reached from your bottom to your dripping hole and pressed one long finger to your entrance, as if to prove his point. “Such a naughty girl... pushing for a punishment, desperate for anything.”

You loved the way he touched you this brazenly, because you were _his_. Even the slightest touch could cause delight.

“Please Sir,” you begged, just as he’d said you would, “Please spank me for being bad. I’ll never be naughty again.”

You words were ineloquent, but when Brian growled you didn’t care. It just added to everything that was going on. “We both know that’s not true baby. You’re gonna have to get used to my handprints on your ass.”

Oh fuck, you were so glad he didn’t want the flogger. One, because Brian was in a burning mood and you were sure it would have _hurt_, and two, because now you knew he enjoyed leaving his mark in that particular way just as much as you did.

“Oh please Sir, give me— Urrngh!”

Brian plunged his finger into your folds and cut off your words, placing you under his control once more. “Not quite yet baby, just one thing…”

You felt your opening expand and stretch as he moved his finger, and then briefly nothing before he replaced it with the dildo. Your walls clenched immediately around the toy and your overworked nerves sent pulses of pleasure through your body, arching slightly on Brian’s lap. It felt good, and you loved the substance of it within you. But it was NOTHING like Brian’s cock. Not even close.

Even when he switched it on to the lowest setting and a pleasant vibration set in.

“You’re not allowed to come tonight Y/N. Not until you’ve taken everything I want to give you and you’re full of my come.” He slapped your cheeks lightly, and have you a taste of just how hard that was going to be with the toy inside you. “MAYBE then I’ll let you remember _who_ can make you feel this good.”

Your voice was just as shaky as your legs, as you waited in nervous anticipation for him to begin. “Y- Yes Sir.”

A warm hand rested on the small of your bare back. “Colour?”

“Green.”

“Good girl. Count and thank me after each one.”

Brian spanked you hard with his big, open hands, covering your backside and upper thighs with red marks of his possession. Your skin stung and your sex throbbed, filled and buzzing with the vibrator which moved teasingly inside you with every strike. It pressed against certain spots that made you crave for more, to yearn for the next spanking even though Brian wasn’t holding back and it _hurt_.

You got to ten before the challenge really set in. “Ten, thank you Sir.” You forced the words out while your pussy tensed around the toy inside you, just as Brian re-adjusted it. You couldn’t stop from moaning against his thigh. 

A smug chuckle came from above. “Look at you baby, so desperate and _wet_…” he pressed the vibrator further into your channel “…from your punishment. _Naughty girl._”

The heat flared out from the red handprints on your ass, every artery flooded with hot blood and divine sensation. The combination of your position in Brian’s lap, the pain of the spankings, and the buzz of the vibrator was getting to be too much.

“Please Sir- no more. I’m gonna come.”

Brian answered your plea with another hard slap to your cheek, evidently not moved by your begging. You remembered to count 11 and thank him, and then he spoke.

“I know what you can take Y/N. You’re not done until I say you are…” his voice got rough, “…Until you’re a begging, screaming mess and your ass is sore enough to remind you who you belong to every time you sit down.”

Your protests died in your throat and were replaced by a quiet whine. There was no competing with that; he was masterful, and truthfully, you craved that soreness tomorrow. You just wanted Brian, wanted his hands in you in any way.

Brian continued to fifteen, _twenty_, and you couldn’t feel anything but your burning skin and the dull throb of painful, overpowering arousal between your legs. Everything felt tight and hot, and the hurt was so _good_, because it was from Brian. You deserved it for being bad, and having him spend this much time and thought on you in any way was bliss. He was taking what he needed from you, losing himself just as you were, in your desire to bend yourself to his will.

There were probably tears dripping your face and onto his jeans every time you wiped on the material. The room was filled with his heavy breathing and your moans, pleading for him to let you come and to touch you anywhere- to get you over that edge. It shook you deep inside that Brian _enjoyed_ doing this to you, that your little sounds and movements captured his attention and made him _hard_. It was heady and dirty and you loved being put in your place.

“Please Sir, PLEASE!!” You cried into the air and hoped he would let you have what you really wanted- his big, beautiful cock, and his lips on yours. “I need you…” you sniffed between sobs, loving how the situation let you get everything off your mind, “…I'm sorry.”

Brian’s hand stilled, and he waited for you to finish. 

“I’m yours, _only_ yours Sir.” You heaved on his knees, out of words and thoughts. Pushed SO far to the edge that your legs were shaking, and the swollen pressure in your cunt was all you could think about. And yet the vibrator drove you further, making you want to rut your still hips into Brian’s thigh. 

You knew he would stop if you used your colours, but you didn’t want that to happen. You wanted to see how far you could go just as much as Brian did.

“Shh Baby,” his smooth voice tumbled down to your spent form, “I know. You’ve done well for me… So good.”

As hard as it was to focus, it was easy to listen to _him_.  


“One more, and then I think you’ve learned your lesson.”

Brian removed his hand once more, and came down just as hard as he had been the whole time- not going easy on you just for the begging. You couldn’t help but cry out again, and arch up into the searing pain his huge hand left across your bottom. “Twenty five,” you counted finally, “Thank you Sir.”

Brian slipped the dildo out of your slick hole and your muscles spasmed. It was so unsatisfactory, having not come and being empty once more. But at least you weren’t being pushed any further because you knew you couldn’t hold off your orgasm for much longer. You were proud that you’d taken Brian’s punishment and didn’t want to break any more of his rules.

Your limbs all felt heavy as he settled you back between his legs. Your ass was sore and you winced to sit on it, opting instead to stay a bit sideways on your knees.

“My good girl… look at you,” Brian murmured, “So gorgeous like this.”

Your eyelids were half closed as you looked up at him and gave him a happy smile. You felt everything, everywhere. Being good for Bri had brought you into the present and for once you weren’t thinking of what could go wrong between you. 

“Now open up for me so I can remind you who you belong to.”

Ugh, _yes_… this was what you’d been waiting for. You opened your mouth and batted your eyelashes, knowing it would be hard for him to resist.

He unbuttoned his jeans and unzipped his fly, finally allowing his long cock to swell properly without restraint. You stared at him and licked your lips, pleased that you’d made him so hard and aching for a taste.

Brian chuckled, a deep, barking thing, and fondled himself in front of you. “Eager as ever I see… my little cock slut.”

Your stomach dropped again, and your thoughts were upended as he grabbed the underside of your chin. You felt more wetness slide from your pussy, unbelievably missing the vibrator.

Brian pulled your head up to look at him, squishing your cheeks between his long fingers in the process. His gaze was hard, and you were lost in his eyes. 

“I thought I said… open.” He stuck his pointer finger between the lips you didn’t know you’d closed on the last word and brushed against your tongue. It was too tempting to suck his digit a bit before obeying. 

“I can do whatever I want to you Y/N, can’t I? You’re _mine_.”

It was an awkward, sloppy thing, but you managed to answer in his hold. “Yessth, please Sir.” You kept your mouth open afterwards, feeling wonderfully vulnerable.

Brian’s eyes widened as he looked at you, and the dark glimmer of wickedness intensified. 

“_Fuck_ baby girl, you best be careful. I can get... possessive.” Your stomach rolled as he said it so casually, like he hadn’t just ruined your backside because you danced with someone in the audience of _his_ concert. “But you wouldn’t let anyone else do this… Only me. I know you’re my good girl."

He brought his lips together, into that perfect bow he had, and worked his tongue against his teeth. The muscles in his face and neck moved as he forced you to watch, and it was one of the most erotic things you’d ever seen. His mouth twitched up when he saw how intently you were watching. Lord knows he’d never looked so smug. 

Then Brian leaned over you as he held your head, bringing his cock closer in your peripheral vision, but the focus was still his beautiful face. 

He parted his full lips and brought his tongue out, staring down like he wanted to taste you, and let a bead of saliva drip over your face until he closed his teeth and _spat_ into your mouth.

_Fuck._ It was warm and mostly tasteless, but you could still discern the sultry flavour of _him_. Some drops had fallen across your lips; they sat wet on your skin.

It was too much, and you moaned loud as Brian smirked and tightened his grip on your cheeks, like he couldn’t resist capturing the mess he’d made of you. You felt so _dirty_, and _owned_. He honestly could do anything he wanted to you, if the searing heat and arousal in your core was anything to go by.

“Don’t swallow darling,” Brian drawled, “Not until I say. Be patient for me.”

He closed the remaining space between you and breathed hot on your skin, licking your cheek between his fingers before letting go. You could feel the blood rush back with his clamping hand gone. Every muscle quaked as you waited for him.

Brian leaned back and held eye-contact with you while he slipped his pants off. You watched and resisted the urge to swallow as you saw those lithe legs uncovered, with all his lovely body hair. Next was the shirt, which again he made quick work of and tossed carelessly to the side, so his entire sexy body was bare. God you wanted him. 

When he was done stripping Brian sighed, smirking and tilting his head to the side as he looked at you. He gripped his thick cock in one hand and scooted nearer to the edge of the bed.  


The other hand reached into your hair and pulled you close, directing your head onto his shaft without so much as a word. Using you without a second thought. Reminding you who you belong to. 

Your spit, Brian’s spit, and his precome all mixed in your mouth as you wet his penis. You moaned around him and leaned hard against his hand, taking him deep already to show how much you enjoyed him in your mouth. You wanted him to know how you loved doing this for him, taking him. And how hot you’d found his little experiment earlier. 

“Good baby… feel how hard you’ve made me. I’m gonna fuck you so nice.” Brian’s words were strained as he experienced the pleasures of your mouth. “Show me how much you want it.”

And fuck, you did. You _worshipped_ that big cock: sucking and tonguing and moaning around his girth. You put absolutely everything into pleasing him, still feeling the aching on your arse you endured the same in your jaw to show how sorry you were and how he was all you really wanted. 

It was frantic, and brief, and you heaved breathless when he groaned and pulled you off.

“Up baby girl,” he tugged on your leash and set you on the mattress, manhandling you with heavy hands. The duvet wasn’t even open, he just threw you down on top and crawled over you: two naked bodies in need of each other.

His form dwarfed yours as you lay on your back beneath him and opened your legs wantonly. You had been teased so long that you welcomed the pain of your bruised backside against the bed, so long as he’d fill you and fuck you. 

Brian looped your leash over the headboard. It wasn’t tight enough to cut off your mobility in any way, but you could feel the weight when you moved. You could feel what it represented, splayed out beneath Brian in your collar. 

His eyes looked deep brown, filled with hot lust and possessiveness, and the slight snarl if his lips hinted just how good this was gonna be. You could barely contain yourself.  


“Please Sir,” you whined, “Show me I’m yours.”

The growl that left his throat was low and loud, and it set your veins on fire. “I’m going to sweetheart…” he lined his cock up between your legs and pushed himself inside you, snarling over your cries, “So you never forget again.”

He gave you barely any time to adjust, as you were getting used to when he wanted to fuck you immediately. When you riled him up. It meant you felt every inch of him. The vibrator hadn’t done much to prepare you for Brian’s cock, but his actions had. You were more than wet enough for the stretch to feel wonderful. A slight pain, and the immense satisfaction to feel him inside you: your body taking his perfectly. 

And you knew, really, that Brian secretly loved it. He loved how small you were. How _tight_ you were. He enjoyed the contrast of your bodies same as you did, and you knew there must be some satisfaction at hearing you cry out as he filled you. You trusted him not to hurt you; you knew he cared. And that trust was what let you enjoy being pushed so far to the edge. You’d been naughty after all. 

“Does it feel good Y/N, filled with my cock?” He grunted as he thrust into you, “Is this what you wanted when you were teasing me all show? NOBODY else can fuck you like I do- no one else is _allowed_.”

“Mmph, god yes!” Your words burst forth as he pushed the breath out of you every thrust. “I _need_ you Sir... Only you.”

“Bloody hell…” 

Brian gritted his teeth and grabbed your neck, just under your collar. The presence of his fingers set your muscles aflutter: that erotic loss of control flooded through you.

“I’m gonna come Sir,” you managed, barely. 

But Brian’s grip just tightened. “Not until I do. Be GOOD.”

He pounded into you needily, chasing his own orgasm. The nails on his free hand scraped your skin while the other shortened your breath. You could tell he was close too- losing control of himself. He brought his head down to bite the soft skin of your neck, sending bursts of pain and pleasure along your chest. He was like an animal, claiming you. You hoped there would be marks. 

“Fuck baby girl… so perfect. All _mine_.” His voice was rough and masculine, reaching a primal part of you as he chanted for you to “_Take it._”

No matter how much you gave him it was never enough, he always wanted MORE. Your inner muscles spasmed and fluttered- so close. You wanted to give him everything.

The pleasure increased and Brian’s hips lost rhythm, desperate for the release you could give him. He opened his eyes and stared down at your face with a dark gaze. He looked _gorgeous_: raw, powerful. You could see a sudden urge in his expression, hesitant at first, and then fiery hot. 

Right as you were sure you were about to lose yourself over the edge, Brian spat into your open mouth again and kissed you deep, forcing you to swallow as his come likewise painted your cunt. He stole your breath as he filled you: he was everything. 

And it was all too much, you came too, shuddering beneath him and moaning against his lips. Fuck, you never felt more complete than when you’d satisfied him. When you’d been _good_. And Brian said as much.

“Good Girl,” he rumbled, finally releasing your lips. “Mine.”

“Yes Sir- always.”

He collapsed on top of you, hot and heavy, and you were almost smothered by his body as he pressed you into the mattress with your legs still spread and him softening inside you. You could barely breathe, but you felt _his_ breaths against you and fell into the rise and fall of his body. God, your walls clenched pitifully even as he groaned. You felt _owned_. Like you belonged somewhere and to someone. You wrapped your arms around his sweaty back and never wanted to let him go. 

Your head was fuzzy, drifting from pleasant thought to thought: all about Brian. Just you lying against him, pleasing him. Enveloped in his smell. It was perfection. So when he started to move and pull away from your arms, you whined. 

“No… Brian,” your slurred words were barely coherent; you couldn’t think of any way to fix them before he left you alone, and you desperately didn’t want that right now. You felt like you’d cry if he didn’t stay.

“It’s okay darling, I’ll be right back, I’m just—"

“Hnnnngh,” you interrupted, and held him tight, almost lifting yourself off the mattress in the process. You still couldn’t think, so you said what you knew. “…yellow.”

Immediately Brian stilled, and you sighed in relief, pleased that his weight returned and happy to snuggle your face into his neck.

A soft, worried voice floated close to your ear. “What’s wrong sweetheart? …Did I hurt you?”

You shook your head against his skin and placed a kiss to his collar bone, fighting to control the cry in your voice. “No Bri, just please… don’t go.”

Brian’s breath seemed to catch then, just barely, but you felt it from being so close. He drew his big, warm arms around you and squeezed you tight, rolling you over to the side and tucking his knees up against your back until you were wrapped in him, still filled with his cock.

“Oh darling, _darling_… I’m so sorry.” His voice almost broke. “I’m not going to leave you my perfect girl. You were so good for me- _so good_.”

You relaxed into his embrace and focused on the rumble of his chest as he murmured in your ear.

“You took everything so well tonight; I’m so _proud_ of you.” There was a slight pause, as if he was hesitant to say the next bit, but wanted to do it for you. “...I can show you every version of myself Y/N, and you welcome them all. I’m SO glad I found you baby.”

You loved the sound of Brian’s voice, especially when he was saying things that blew your mind and seized your heart. It was almost painful, how your chest tightened and the emotions flooded through you.

“I’m glad too Bri,” you said. “You’re everything I could ever possibly need… the most amazing, caring, _passionate_ man I’ve met in my life.”

You felt a warm puff of air as Brian took a deep breath and sniffed quietly. He swallowed, and your heart expanded even further to know your sentiments touched him. The man who knew everything didn’t seem to know what to say. It was a moment of shared post-coital bliss and intimacy before he spoke.

“I—” Brian’s words stalled, like he was going to say one thing, and then switched to another. “You’re _mine_ Y/N. I can’t bear the thought of you being with anyone else.” He pressed soft kisses to your forehead. “The feeling I get with you is… indescribable. Baby girl… you don’t know what you do to me- beautiful inside and out.”

God, your insides fluttered: butterflies in your chest and tingles of satisfaction around his now flaccid manhood. You loved him. _Loved him._

And right now, as opposed to last time, you didn’t care if he knew. You wanted him to know, so be the consequences. He deserved to be aware of his place in your heart.

“I love you Brian,” you said quietly, about to fall asleep in his arms. It felt good to get it off your chest: to tell him what you knew to be true, even if it wasn’t returned. You were entirely content just being here in his arms.

As you dozed off, tired and spent from the night of passion, you missed the solitary tear that rolled down his creased cheek.

And the urgent text from Jenna.


	75. Caught on Camera

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are going down. Get ready for a rough ride these next few chapters.

You awoke the next morning with a very sore behind, and a happy heart. Brian was still beside you with his arms draped over your skin. You felt snug and safe against his moving chest, breathing deeply after so much passion last night. 

Brian must have cleaned you and tucked you into the blankets properly after you fell asleep. The collar and leash were removed as well. The thought of him taking such gentle care of you, and then laying down to keep you in his arms once more, set your insides tingling wonderfully. You adored him, and you didn’t regret your words last night one bit. 

As always, you were content to rest in Brian’s slumbering embrace for as long as possible in the morning, trying to capture the feeling of his naked skin against yours, but eventually your bladder complained too loud to ignore. You got up carefully, but without too much worry; you’d learned Brian was a bit of an insomniac but once he fell asleep he was hard to wake up. 

Your leaving did roll him into a more upright position on his back however, and you grinned wide at the light snoring that started moments later. Shuffling to the bathroom, that bright smile only lasted so long for as soon as you sat on the toilet seat the bruises on your ass flared in pain. That made it more of a grimace. 

Completing your business on the pot, you wandered over to wash your hands and survey the damage in the mirror. Finger-shaped bruises and bite marks littered your neck and stood out dark against your pale skin. Your own hand traced the shadow of Brian’s in awe, and your stomach lurched at the tenderness he’d left. To you, the swirls of barely-there purple were beautiful. And not all of these ones could be hidden. People would see, and perhaps _know_ that you belonged only to Brian. 

Feeling your heart pound in your chest, your eyes trailed down to the bruises on your hips, and you took a deep breath before turning to see your backside. It became a sharp gasp when you got a good view. 

Splotched with developing bruises, your skin was still red from your punishment last night. So many handprints had meshed together that they couldn’t be distinguished separately, but there were small marks of fingers in various places. The heady sight of your naughtiness caused your gluts to clench, and that made the soreness flare once again. 

Other than your ass you didn’t feel any lingering hurt. Between your legs you felt utterly used and completely satisfied, and it was wonderful. You didn’t want to disobey Brian again, or work him up too often in that particular way, but you couldn’t regret your choices last night. He hadn’t been aggressive or unkind, just forceful, and you could feel the passion in every action.

Shivers trailed up and down your skin as you thought of Brian and what he’d done to you. How he wanted you. You walked back into the bedroom and looked his sleeping form, sprawled out from end to end on the large bed. He was beautiful: so stunningly gorgeous in the soft light that you felt a pain in your throat. His features were so relaxed when he slept that the years melted away, the experience was hidden, and all that remained was the face of a gentle, innocent angel. It contrasted so much with the possessive, masterful rock star that you’d faced last night, but it was all _Brian_. You loved him for everything he was and everything he could be.

A swollen feeling of gratefulness and ecstasy stayed with you as you dressed, took one last look at the wonderful man on the bed, and wandered over to the kitchen. You wanted to make him something for breakfast. Perhaps it was a play at some evasive domesticity, or a buried instinct to provide for him as he did you. You didn’t really care. You knew there were many aspects of your relationship that would be judged harshly by the outside world, but here, just with you and Bri, it was perfect.

There wasn’t much food in the fridge but some fruits and yogurt had been stocked. Buoyed by confidence after so much last night, you set to making him a parfait. You chopped the berries and scooped everything into the most suitable bowl you could find, and it wasn’t until you were placing it back in the fridge that you realised you’d not made anything for yourself. A smile pulled at your lips at you own foolishness. The thought of Brian’s appreciation, and the slight twinkle that would appear in his eyes as he thanked you, was too distracting. You quickly made another breakfast for yourself and put it in beside Brian’s. You’d wait and eat together.

You could feel your own humourous exhale through your nose. Whenever he _did_ eventually wake up.

To bide the time you decided to find your phone. As soon as you located it and saw the flashing light of notifications a tiny smidge of guilt added to the happy morning. Perhaps you were ignoring your friends and family a bit at the moment. Nomatter, you’d talk to them now.

Shockingly, you had a ton of unread messages, and missed calls from numerous people, but no more so than from Jenna. There were 12 waiting just from her- top of the list.

Jenna: 8:26 PM YESTERDAY  
Y/N, girl… there’s something I saw online today that I think you should know about.

Jenna: 8:29 PM YESTERDAY  
It’s nothing SUPER bad don’t worry, but I thought I’d give u a heads up

Jenna: 8:30 PM YESTERDAY  
There were a few pics of you posted in a stupid tabloid article. Just google new Brian May news stories and it should come up

Jenna: 8:30 PM YESTERDAY  
Not that these fucking things should be considered news

Jenna: 8:31 PM YESTERDAY  
It’s just… some of the girls are asking and idk what to tell them. It’s been spreading through the squad like fucking fire

Jenna 8:40 PM YESTERDAY  
Lemme know

Jenna 9:24 PM YESTERDAY  
GIRL

Jenna 9:26 PM YESTERDAY  
You gotta help me out here!

Jenna 10:47 PM YESTERDAY  
Y/N!!!!! Answer me plz. I’m worried about you.

Jenna 1:37 AM  
One can only assume you’ve been fucked senseless all night cuz ur not usually this unresponsive. U do u I guess. Maybe you could spare a second to send your best friend an update when you have the urge. 

Jenna 1:40 AM  
Babe im sorry for that last one. I hope ur doing ok. 

Jenna 1:42 AM  
Just PLEASE send me something soon before I have to fly to DC and whoop some old man ass

You just about dropped the phone when you’d read the messages, heart pounding harder and harder with each one. First, you just about threw up imagining what in the HELL could be printed about you and Bri in the tabloids. You assumed it was from Toronto and knew you’d easily done enough that trip to incriminate yourselves. Bile churned in your stomach at the thought of people criticising Brian because you’d been caught in the fitting room. But Jenna said it wasn’t TOO bad, so it couldn’t possibly be that.

Then you felt almost sicker at Jenna’s implication that Brian wasn’t treating you well or was forcing you into situations you didn’t want to be. That was ludicrous, and you hated the fact that he could be blamed so much more for “taking advantage” of you. YOU were the one who could ruin his reputation with one false move- and maybe already had. You wanted to look out for Bri, not cause a huge mess.   
You didn’t give a single fuck if you were labeled a whore or a gold digger, but if they wrote one bad word about Brian you would crumble.

You texted back with trembling thumbs.

Y/N: 9:37 AM  
Hey, I’m sorry. I’m fine, I’m safe, and he’s treating me right. Don’t worry about me im having a blast. Just looking at the pics now

Proper grammar and explanation could wait; you looked up whatever had been posted and knew Jenna would reply momentarily. It didn’t take much to find the article. There it was: “Brian May and Pal Hit Toronto Streets.” A terrible title for the typical tabloid trash.

What followed were a few poorly written paragraphs about your brief trip to the ice cream stand and the concert in Toronto, interspersed with photos of the two of you together and Brian greeting the fans. Jenna was right, there was nothing blatantly exposing about the page, but they’d underlined the basic language with so many hints and suggestions that readers couldn’t help but question what the relationship was.

One particular image caption, “Brian and his cheerleading companion enjoy some sugar,” was particularly two-faced. It sent a little twinge of fear through you, to hint so obviously at your secret, and embarrassingly, also a tiny buzz of arousal from the forbidden naughtiness. The accompanying picture was one of the many moments where Brian was teasing you. He was licking his cone and staring at your face, which was filled with lust that was hopefully not as readable as it seemed. 

The rest of the pictures weren’t much better: you snuggled up to Brian’s side as he took that selfie, his arm around your shoulder as you sat far too close, and your own suggestive cone-licking that you hoped to god your mother would never see. To mention a few. 

Someone had done some digging because they listed you as a Dallas cheerleader, and were SURE to mention your performance on stage with Queen. They even mentioned you by name once or twice, and listed your age for no reason other than to cause a stir.

Your pulse was racing when your phone buzzed and you almost dropped it on the floor. Jenna had answered back.

Jenna: 9:39 AM  
Y/N FINALLY!!! Omg. I’m glad I heard from u. I denied everything to the girls of course, and said he was probably just making you feel welcome. You can see what I meant about the pics. Not too bad but I thought u should kno.

You composed a quick reply thanking her for covering for you, and for the heads up in general, before returning to your existential crisis on the webpage. There were over a hundred comments already. You knew you shouldn’t read them, but God you were burning up with terror and would assume the worst if you didn’t.

The first couple set the tone for the vast majority of them.

“There’s nothing much to read here. They’re just having ice cream. You tabloids need to get a grip and stop invading people’s privacy.”

“He’s clearly f-cking her. Old rich rockstar can’t keep his hands to himself, and she’s sucking that gold mine dry.”

Your mouth went dry after the second, shocked and scared that people could be so quick to jump to conclusions. Sure, those conclusions happened to be true, but your heart hurt at your relationship being described so crudely. You felt you had something special with Brian; you knew you loved him. You clenched your teeth and tightened your grip around your phone, tears starting to form in your eyes. It was endlessly frustrating and you wanted to scream. Why couldn’t people see that there was nothing wrong with what existed between you?

There were more and more comments along the same vein, but when you read those that mentioned Anita, and if she was privy to what seemed to be going on on tour, you felt that dreaded sickness in your stomach. Maybe there _was_ something a bit wrong.

You were determined not to cry because of some fucking two-cent publication and idiotic internet commenters who didn’t have any clue what they were talking about. ‘You knew this was coming’, you told yourself, and steeled your reaction as much as possible. But still the pressure clawed at your throat and the worry spun your head. What would Brian think?

You stewed on your sore ass in the kitchen chair for a while, switching every couple minutes from the conclusion that it wasn’t a big deal to the fucking end of the world. You felt foolish and out of your depth: lost in waters you had no idea how to navigate. You wanted Brian. You _needed_ Brian. He would be able to make everything alright, as he always did. But you weren’t going to fucking wake him up for this shit.

So you sat and hoped desperately the article didn’t change anything.

…

Eventually you were sprung out of your inner turmoil by a soft, melodic voice. _Brian_. Your shoulders instantly relaxed. He sounded bleary from sleep, but happy, and a bit confused why you weren’t still in bed with him. He called your name almost in song, and it was so full of affection that you couldn’t help but smile. This was something worth the hardships. This was _good_.

Despite everything that was going on, as you grabbed the parfaits and hoped they would help break the news, you still felt a twinge inside at the domesticity. Of the slightly kinky aspect of your relationship that you loved. He called, and you came, padding devotedly into the room to serve him breakfast.

Brian greeted you in bed with a bare chest, puffy hair, and a smile on his face. His eyes were barely open, squinting in the morning light. You walked towards him and tried not to shake the yogurts too much. Oh, the things this man could do to you.

“Good morning my darling,” he said, and you felt the usual comfort and safety you always did. The security you needed.

“Morning Bri…” you walked over to his side of the bed, “…I made you breakfast.”

Brian looked at the fruit and licked his lips. “Oh thank you baby; you didn’t have to do that.” His words were kind, but his tone of voice told just how much he did appreciate the gesture. He liked that you wanted to do these things for him.

You simply held out his larger parfait for him to take; the subtext was enough. “I hope you like it.”

Instead of taking the bowl Brian grabbed your arm and pulled you onto the bed with him, laughing as you squealed and tried not to spill everything. He grabbed your hips to set you on top of him, straddling his lap over the blankets, and ran his hands down the back of your shorts to squeeze your arse. You were wobbly and surprised, but God those hands felt good on your sore skin.

“I’m sure I’ll like it Y/N, because I rather like _you_.”

Your chest felt as if it were about to explode, brimming with happiness at his words. You suddenly remembered your confession last night. Brian may not have said the exact same ‘L’ word as you did, but the timing was too significant not to notice. It was enough: to be with him now and know he wanted you here.

“I like you too.”

Brian chuckled and looked up at you through his eyebrows. He didn’t mention what you’d said last night, and clearly wasn’t making fun of you for it. It was sweet, really, and you somehow knew that he was okay with it. The situation wasn’t right for those kinds of statements, and you knew Brian could never admit anything, but you could almost feel it in the warm silence.

Giving your bruised bottom one last squeeze, Brian grabbed his parfait. “Did you enjoy last night Y/N?” He started to eat as he waited for an answer, obviously wanting you to stay and enjoy breakfast in his lap.

You weren’t sure what to say. It had been a punishment, but you knew you’d remember it for the rest of your life. It was what you needed. And besides, the way Brian had phrased it, you wondered if he was asking about the kinks and roughness in general.

You swallowed and squirmed a bit, rubbing your crotch over his. “In a weird way… yes.”

Brian looked contemplative as he finished his bite, and then smirked, understanding your meaning.

“Good. Then you’ll remember that you’re mine.” His eyes flicked up to yours on the last word, as if daring you to question it again. His tone was so casual, and confident, that it stirred eager arousal between your legs. It was completely the wrong time, and you had something important to tell him, but there was no denying how keen you were for his touch.

“Yes Bri- only yours.”

“Good girl,” he murmured, and his eyes crinkled.

You ate in companionable silence, sitting atop him like some prized possession. It wasn’t lost on you that Brian was naked under the cover and that his cock was small inches from your core. Your arse hurt a bit while putting weight on it, and had all morning, but sitting on Brian’s lap was worth the pain much more than a boring old chair. And it reminded you of what he’d done last night. 

You chatted a bit throughout breakfast as well, but your thoughts were always drawn back to the looming tabloid article. You needed to muster the courage to mention it but could never seem to do so. Luckily Brian read you well.

“There’s something on your mind sweet thing,” he said, reaching to cup your cheek, “What is it?”

The nerves settled in your stomach right away, but you knew it was best to get to the point. “Jenna brought an… article… to my attention, and I thought you should know about it.” The safety his eyes provided let you continue. “I thought you’d know what to do.”

Brian put his parfait, which you were pleased to see he’d finished, down on the bedside table and adjusted you upon him, placing his hands back on your hips. “If I’m guessing right, this wasn’t so much an article as a page of paparazzi photos and accompanying twaddle.”

Despite the situation, you couldn’t help but grin at his word choice. “Yeah.”

“Then what we’re going to do about it is nothing.” He took your bowl from you as well and then pulled you down into his chest for a kiss.

You melted into his warm body and let his lips caress yours for a moment, heart fluttering as your worries drifted away. The morning stubble on his cheeks was wonderfully attractive. As was the way his fingers held you tight.

Brian pulled back and looked into your eyes, still licking his lips from the taste of you. “Those pathetic tabloids will write about anything- Make up whatever story suits their fancy. It’s best not to give them credibility through acknowledgement.”

He was about to lean back towards you for another kiss when you spoke. “What they’re insinuating is _true_ though.” You were sorry for being stubborn, but you couldn’t get those pictures out of your head.

Brian just laughed, and you felt a little jab in your heart. “What they don’t know won’t hurt them.” He abruptly flipped you onto your back and rolled overtop, flinging the blankets off his bare back without care as he did so. Dismissive of the sheets like he was the tabloids.

Seeing your wide eyes from his new position above you, Brian leaned close. “I told you it wouldn’t be your fault Y/N… I’m not mad. No one takes that shit seriously.” He finished with a finality that showed he wouldn’t give another thought about it, and certainly wouldn’t look at the pictures. A second later he pressed you into the mattress.

You let yourself be consumed by his wet lips once more, and subconsciously raised your hips into his body above you, but you couldn’t shake certain thoughts from invading your head. Thoughts of a younger Brian saying the same thing. Footage of a gorgeous man with dark curls denying any rumours while sitting too close to his actress friend. Headlines, comments, and ruined marriages.

An insistent tongue slid into your mouth and big hands pawed at your breasts. You shuddered and gasped at his sudden uncontrollable want, and the hot hardness that was forming against your body. _Fuck._ You needed to give this man absolutely everything.

It couldn’t happen again. Brian would be more careful this time. He knew what he was doing.

You struggled to remove your shorts and get ready for him. It didn’t matter if you’d dressed earlier; Brian helped you shove the material out of the way. He needed you again, already.


	76. Breaking News

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go!! It's short... but packed full of emotion I hope. <3

You showered Brian’s come off your mons, which he’d coated with a grunt before bringing you off through the mess with his fingers. You could still picture his eyes after his orgasm: surprised and… almost, ashamed?... that he’d come before you this time, all over your skin in the heat of the moment. Then his brows knitted in pure determination to pull you apart like only he could. 

He usually liked to come inside you, but the sticky warmth coating your sex and Brian’s dark gaze were almost as good. It was certainly dirtier, and carried much more visible evidence of his claim on you. That had been the delightful thought in your mind when you realized Brian’s choice. You'd come hard, shaking on the mattress, and all insecurity left his face in place of pleased smugness. Which was almost enough to start you again. 

He hadn’t joined you in the shower unfortunately- blaming some sort of call or message he had to send- so you were much faster than usual, with no big man to press you against the tiles. 

Sparkling and clean, you exited the luxury shower and turned the water off, only to hear Brian’s exasperated voice in the new silence. 

“No I haven’t seen the _fucking_ pictures… I told you I didn’t know about the bloody thing at all.” He laughed, “It’s not my fault the public are so entertained by this type of rubbish.” 

A sudden nervousness set your heart beating. Brian’s tone was still light, but it carried a trace of annoyance not-so-subtly underneath. He wasn’t the best at hiding his true feelings as he told whomever, “You know better than to believe anything you read in those rags.” 

You could hear him pacing at the same time you heard the thumping in your chest. Brian had said the article wasn’t a big deal… so why was he so annoyed that someone had seen it? 

“Darling, I’m sorry if people are asking questions… but it doesn’t mean anything. She’s a new physiotherapist and I was just being kind.” 

You froze on the bathroom tiles. So _that_ was why. Fuck. You knew the reasons he did, but your heart still hurt to hear him say those words. Bile rose in your stomach and you clenched your fists at your side. He was lying to his wife. 

The frightening realization shot through your veins and you tried to control your breathing as Brian’s voice turned bitter. 

“…What I’m like? What’s that supposed to mean?” 

His apparent outrage was shocking, and the glimmer of anger scared you. How could he be so defensive? He spoke as if blaming the woman for having the gall to believe something that was _true_.

You could imagine hard lines forming on Brian’s face as he listened to Anita: as he was forced to address the issue he’d always avoided with you. It still seemed he was attempting to wriggle out of it though. His stubbornness always came through, even when he knew it was a lost cause. And he _hated_ to be put in the wrong. 

“I'm tired as shit. Forgive me if I enjoy her company in what little free time we have.” 

Brian’s voice was _angry_ like you hadn’t heard it before. He spoke low and dangerously teasing when he was displeased with you, and he'd seemed to simmer with anguished rage at himself the one other time you’d seen him angry- that first time in the mirror- but this was altogether different. It was shrill and cutting. And it set your hair on edge. 

Clearly Anita was similarly displeased, for the verbal lashing must have lasted a while as long legs paced in silence. You felt for her, truly. You couldn’t imagine what she was going through, what it would be like to feel you were losing Bri. You’d known him a pittance compared to her, and already you knew it would destroy you to see him go. But surely this wasn’t new. You were likely just the latest in a long line of dalliances. That’s what you told yourself to make the guilt a bit lighter; to kid yourself out of the blame. Perhaps you and Brian weren’t so different after all. 

After waiting out the tirade Brian sighed, as if finally giving up, no longer able to hold his irritation. “What do you want me to say 'Nita?” His voice was almost gentle again, a smooth layer just covering the rough edge that peaked through as he finished, “…That I fucked her?” 

A brief pause, followed by another sigh as you stood shivering and hating yourself once again for eavesdropping. Brian’s soft voice didn’t match the crude language he was using. It was clear he had experience and was used to such things. Such accusations. Such lies. 

“It’s clearly what you’re insinuating.... Don’t act so naïve. You know I love you baby-” 

She must have cut him off with another outpouring of emotions, and to his credit, Brian let her speak. Until he couldn’t contain himself. 

“Oh that’s nice.” Scathing and sarcastic once more. “So long as it’s not in the bloody press eh?” 

God, they seemed to rile each other up like no other. It almost made you feel ashamed. You knew you would never stand up to Brian like that. You didn’t push him, didn’t meet him as an equal. You were just a stupid little girl trailing around after— 

“I’m _sorry_ darling... it was just fucking ice cream— No. Nothing else... I _didn’t_.” 

You felt like you were going to puke. 

“…Cross my heart.” 

And with that you panicked, flying over to the towel to wrap it around your shivering body as Brian said goodbye to Anita and told her again that he loved her. Something he’d never do to you. You knew YOU felt it, and you _thought_ he did, but you’d seen with your own eyes how he stopped himself from admitting it. With shaking hands you cursed the world and everything that drove you apart. 

How could you be writhing and crying in pure, perfect ecstasy underneath him one moment, and then left with such a shallow, dark feeling inside the next? Everything you felt with Brian was in extremes. The slightest twitch of his lips drove you to wonderful highs and terrible lows, and you didn’t know if it would ever get better. 

You looked in the mirror- at your pursed lips and watery eyes- and your throat strained in pain. You saw your flushed cheeks splotched red, your throat stained with bites and fingermarks, and you tried to tell yourself they meant something. That he cared for you. God, you even _knew_ that much was true. 

Still, the words hurt- the _lies_ hurt. You felt a hot tear run down your cheek. Perhaps reality hurt. 

Everything was just too overwhelming and confusing at that moment. You couldn’t hold yourself together. A quiet sob left your chest, followed by another, and before you knew it you were crying. Even as your reflection in the mirror blurred through tears, you hated yourself for doing it. Everything felt tight inside. You didn’t want to be this way: something else for Brian to deal with. You wanted to be _his_ emotional rock. 

But, as you heard the door open and saw his beautiful worried eyes, you knew he was yours. 

Brian stood and looked at your hunched form, and you looked at him. Your heart pounded, and then seemed to stop. It was like you couldn’t breathe. Immediately he opened his arms so you could place yourself within them... and you so desperately wanted to run into his embrace, but your feet didn’t move. You didn’t know what to do. 

Your sobs wracked the silence, and for another brief spell you could only look at Brian in shock and confusion. His brow raised almost imperceptivity, and he pushed his lips together. Everything felt wrong for a moment... and then he took a tiny step forward. 

Fuck, that was all you needed. You ran towards him and buried your face in his chest. You felt the tears well up again against his skin. He always smelled wonderful: slightly musky and male, completely him and completely safe. Big, beautiful Brian who could protect you from anything and make you feel oh so good. 

You cried against him for a moment and let him absorb all your tears and worries, shaking as large hands roamed your back. You loved him; you belonged to him. And you needed him more than ever. 

Your swirling thoughts were interrupted by a familiar rumble as he finally spoke. “Up Y/N... let me see that pretty face.” 

Brian gently pushed under your chin until your eyes met his: deep, enthralling and unescapable.


	77. Good Ideas

“I’m sorry you had to hear that.”

Brian’s soft voice rolled along your skin, trying to smooth the hairs that stood on end. You were still trembling, standing there in his arms, but being so near him was already helping, once you let yourself succumb to his charms and influence. Brian could calm you down even if you didn’t want to be. He was both the cause and relief of your overwhelming emotions. You were alone here, and he was your everything. 

As you looked up into his deep hazel eyes, creased with sorrow and worry to find you in such a state, a hot shiver ran down your back. You couldn’t lose this- couldn't lose him. The warm tears welled in your eyes again as you faced the impossible situation, just in time for Brian to catch them on his thumbs.

“No... don’t cry darling- Not over me. Not over what I had to say.” He rubbed soothing circles on your wet cheeks. “I had to be harsh, or she wouldn’t drop it. You see?”

Brian looked down at you like he was holding a baby dove: soft and careful not to break it. His eyes sparkled as he explained his language on the phone. He spoke as if you knew all along yours was a torrid affair, always needing to be secret and hidden, and you were entirely complicit in deceiving his wife. _That_ particular problem wasn’t even mentioned, because it was glaringly obvious and you were a fool. 

Yet his gaze implored you to nod, so you did, and sniffed away some tears.

Brian’s arms pulled you tighter. “What we have isn’t nothing Y/N... I’d never want to make you think that. You’ve been _so_ good to me, so bloody _perfect_ I can’t think of much else.” He pet your wet hair, and cradled your head into his chest again, letting you relax into the gentle rumble of his voice. “This won’t change a thing. I meant what I said- That article has done the only damage it could do. They write things like that all the time.”

God, your head was spinning, and you weren’t sure you could remain upright if Brian wasn’t holding you. Your heart pounded on its own accord. ‘_Nothing will change_,’ he’d said. But shouldn’t it? It was a relief, and a shameful, bitter twinge of glee that, to Bri, keeping you was worth any trouble with his wife, but for some reason, you felt that this _should_ have changed things.

You wanted to tell him you loved him, and find out once and for all if he’d ever say it back, but the words died before they ever formed on your tongue. You nervously shifted your thoughts, and murmured weakly against his chest for an easier confirmation. “You want to keep me around?”

Brian hummed. “Oh yes baby girl, very much... if you’ll have me.”

“Of course I will Bri.” Your response came reprehensibly easily, and you were ashamed again how quickly you compromised your morals for this man as you stood, rocking slowly side to side in his embrace. You breathed together in silence, enjoying the feel of each other until your soft voice broke through. 

“...Are we bad people?”

The silence stretched for a moment longer as Brian tried to formulate an answer and you shivered with guilt. You felt bad asking him such difficult questions when he was so warm and wonderful around you, but you’d spoken without checking yourself. It was a show of Brian’s patience and experience that he indulged you.

“You are _not_ a bad person Y/N.” He placed a kiss to your head. “You are the most kind, graceful woman I’ve met in a very long time. Thoughtful, caring, and breathtakingly beautiful. You’ve made this tour so much better; you have no idea. I’m lucky the stars aligned so right to bring you to me.”

Your heart felt warm and fuzzy after hearing such words, and the tears in your eyes turned exultant, but there was no way you didn’t notice the glaring omission from his response. He held you tight and warmed you against him without any sign there was something missing; you would have to tell him yourself.

“You’re a good person too you know.”

Your voice was muffled against Brian, heating up his skin as you told him what your heart needed to say. He was so wonderful, and yes, sometimes he could be a bit selfish or impulsive, but nobody was perfect, and he was damn near close. Your chest ached as he sighed into you, seeming to pull you into his body: capturing an imprint of you on his skin.

"Thank you for saying so,” he said gently, after a while, and you weren’t sure if you detected a slight waver in his tenor. It broke you inside to think that he didn’t agree. How did he not _see_? In a moment of passion you turned your lips towards his skin and began kissing: placing every loving thought and grateful urge you had into the caress of your mouth.

Brian’s arms slacked as you moved up and down his neck, letting you run free over his skin in either shock or acquiescence- or because he rather liked it. What started as slow, sensual presses of your lips to show how you felt about him, turned thusly to those more frantic. The simple touch of your flesh against his drove you to crave more like it always did: too feel more of him, to give him everything you had. 

Brian moaned as you peppered the curls on his chest with kisses, quicker and quicker, and pulled at his open shirt to widen it further. Soon you were devouring his skin- groaning yourself from the taste of him- and shivering in a whole different way as his hands reached down to grab your nude bottom.

“YOU... are a _good_ man Brian...” you said desperately, panting between kisses, “... a _great_ man.” You rutted against him, rubbing your sex against his trousers with instinctual need. You craved him close and solid against you: especially now, when you felt so drained from the whirling doubt. It didn’t matter that you’d already been together this morning. He was deserving of affection at all times, and was inclined to desire it at all times too, considering the possessive hands that pawed at your curves as he indulged in your efforts.

That is, until something switched within that brilliant brain. Brian seemed to remember himself- remember what he was doing- and his hands released your arse and stilled at your waist. He pushed gently to pry you away from him as he sighed, “...They’re not always the same thing darling.” 

You puzzled at his words as he held you at bay. Your head was still swimming with the frantic lust and it took you a moment to remember what you’d said before losing control. You tried to make sense of his response to what you’d called him... and then you remembered a quote you’d once heard: ‘Great men need not be good.’

Your stomach suddenly flipped.

“Are you sure this is what you want?” Brian asked, holding your naked form at arm’s length, and paused, “..._I’m_... what you want?”

He looked so gentle, with his thoughtful eyes and soft curls, that you were sure the weight in your gut was a good thing.

“Yes Bri, I’m sure.” You wouldn’t let him vilify himself just because you were crying. You tried to capture his skin with your lips again, but strong arms still held you back.

“No Y/N... God knows I want you, but we can’t do this right now.” He saw your worried eyes, and cracked a small smile. “First- because I’m bloody old and that’s gonna be pushing it even for me...” he winked, and you couldn’t help but match his grin, “...And second- you need some time to think this all through. I’ve been monopolizing you.”

Brian’s words tried to be light, but you could tell it was killing him to say them. Killing him not to hold you and keep you- take you up on your offer immediately and give in to what you both wanted. Sometimes you cursed his rare instances of self-control. 

Staring still at his gorgeous hazel eyes, you nodded. Brian, as always, seemed to know best. 

His lips quirked happily at your understanding, pleased to see you were so in sync, even with the turmoil. “Take the rest of the day off; do your own thing,” he said, “And if you feel like it… meet me in my room after tomorrow’s concert.” His eyes turned fiery. “Your friend Adam is in trouble.”

Oh _lord_… the thought of what Brian had planned for the younger man… it nearly knocked the air out of you. Not with jealousy, surprisingly, considering the green envy you’d felt for his wife, but with desire. You knew his relationship with Adam was all about fun; it was an intriguing way to explore their great dynamics that were visible on and off stage. But Adam had his own life, and as far as you knew Brian wasn’t romantically interested in men. The guitarist certainly cared for the American but you didn’t see it continuing away from tours. Brian needed to enjoy himself, and Adam was clearly infatuated and desperate for his attention. The singer had always been there for you. Him finally getting to explore his crush was well earned. 

You swallowed the thick lump that had formed in your throat, imagining all the delicious things Brian would make the younger man do, and answered.

“Sure Bri… That sounds like a good idea.”

A soft smile and a slight squeeze of your shoulders were returned. Brian let you go and watched idly as you dressed in the bathroom, somewhat pleased he’d stayed. His gaze still made you nervous, and caused your skin to blush heavily, but you loved the feeling. Nobody could cause butterflies like Brian May.

It was like he was watching everything: committing each little detail to memory for fear that this would be the last time he saw you, even if his words and his countenance tried to hide his worry.

You were brimming with trembling energy too- desperately hoping that you’d get over this weird feeling soon. You tried to tell yourself that some space was good, and Brian wasn’t doing this to push you away. You knew it was for the best. You knew you needed it. But it was still hard to take a step back after being practically dragged around on the end of his arm for days. You still barely knew how you fit into this tour machine without him.

You barely knew who you _were_ without him, now that he’d shown you such a side if yourself, and you tried to quell the rising panic. How could you function if he was gone?

As you finished dressing with a button of your shorts you were forced to face the future. You walked slowly towards the exit to muster courage and opened the door half way before pausing to look back at him.

“What will happen to us?...” you swallowed, scared beyond belief to ask the question, “...y’know, after the tour’s over.”

Brian froze in place, and his jaw locked into some kind of sorrowful grimace. He seemed unsure, and ashamed to be that way. You almost couldn’t bear the suspense, bile rising in your stomach once again.

After a few moments of staring at the floor, he spoke. “I... don’t know Y/N.” His eyes looked deep into yours.

You shared a moment of understanding- of tenderness- and your heart twinged at his honesty. You took a deep breath, nodded, and finally closed the door behind you. 

God, there was so much to think about.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Driven By You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22999759) by [XanaduHoneydew](https://archiveofourown.org/users/XanaduHoneydew/pseuds/XanaduHoneydew)


End file.
